Vengeance
by Kiku No Tsuyu
Summary: After the Joker's betrayal Esther Cain found a new path, one that would lead her straight to Bane. The woman she was ceased to exist and someone far more dangerous was about to step into the night. The League of Shadows was going to get their Oracle and Jack… Jack would burn for what he did... no matter what little games he still had in store for her. Sequel to Vendetta.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything Batman. Only the OCs are mine.**

**Hello friends! I have been working hard over the winter to bring you the sequel of Vendetta. For you new readers I strongly suggest you read Vendetta first or you may struggle to follow the storyline. I have to send out a huge thank you and lots of love to mithrabear for graciously beta reading for me. Your feedback has been invaluable and I truly appreciate it!**

**I also want to thank all of you who reached out to me over the last few months with encouraging PM's and kind words. You are awesome. **

**This story is rated M for violence and strong sexual themes… Don't read it if either of these subjects bother you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Vengeance**

**Chapter 1: Three years to detonation**

The slow steady _drip drip drip_ of water filled the cool space where Esther sat, legs folded beneath her, breath steady in meditation, mind far away. Adopting the philosophy of her original teacher, Ra's al Ghul, she worked to quiet her mind and meticulously ordered her thoughts. Down in these dark caverns, Esther had spent much of the last year buried deep below her city.

As Johnny, she had stumbled upon a few of these deep crumbling corridors when she was still in her youth. Even then she avoided them, seeing their immediate danger clearly. Now the crumbling walls and constant sound of flowing water were her was here in the dark that Esther worked to correct the mistakes she had made so long ago. She had been armed with the knowledge and skill of a powerful man yet had adopted the wrong attitude in its use. She had only fostered those skills she though would serve her best, completely disregarding a slew of knowledge.

Ra's al Ghul's skills in deception and intrigue had never seemed important to a woman who made a point of staying out of the affairs of others. Esther had only seen herself as Fate's assassin and nothing more. That weakness had left her vulnerable to a man like the Joker. He had seen it, toyed with her as she let his claws dig deeper into her life. He had left her with a child, a little girl hidden far away… so far that even Esther did not know where she was. When her mind would turn to Cassandra, slow moving loathing would begin its path up her spine. It had been months since that fateful phone call changed her life, though the pragmatist inside her had to admit that motherhood had been an overwhelming, though beautiful, distraction from her mission. A sliver of her mind wondered if Fate had taken her child away to force her back on the path destined for her, removed distractions and pressed her to focus.

Even now she did not know what the Joker's game had been, if there had even been a purpose… but she knew that one day she would face him. One day he would pay. As she sat in that darkness and fought back her fury, she wondered if he knew she had discovered his secret. There were still times on occasion where she had sensed him near. Unsure why he kept an eye on her, Esther made certain to keep her mind in a state of constant vigilance. There had been no contact, not one word, no whispers, no messages. If he had wanted to kill her he could have done it easily when she had loved him. Esther suspected he was saving her, eager to use her in some scheme. But now he no longer had power over her. She had assured that by hiding their child and by turning her love into a black hate.

Distracted by the sudden swell of pain, Esther fought her thoughts and pushed the memory of Cassandra down. Now was not the time for beautiful memories that tore her to pieces. Cassandra was gone, Curtis would have to care for her now, and Esther needed to lose all distractions and embrace the role she needed to play to save Gotham.

Turning her focus back to Ra's al Ghul, she studied his speak patterns, the way he moved, the subtleties of his secrets. Determined more than ever to become something greater, she began to work through the forms and exercises that had seemed trivial before. In doing so she discovered that her pride had been her greatest weakness. Struggling now to master knowledge that any full League of Shadow's leader would know, she had to kick herself for allowing the situation in the first place.

Opening her eyes she pulled in one long breath and began to move through limbering poses. Her eyes ran over the room. A few flickering candles broke through the blackness of the large brick doomed chamber build far beneath Gotham's High Town region. A wooden door had rotted away long ago, hanging in shambles from rusted hinges. It was here she had begun to build her arsenal, train in secret, and find a small sense of peace in the darkness. At one time this room must have been used for storage, she suspected by bootleggers or maybe the Underground Railroad. Now the dank cavernous space was the assassin's retreat…

Cautious in her initial exploration Esther did not investigate too intensely, concerned one slipped stone might bring the ceiling down upon her head, but she did have a strange wanderlust to see just how far down these passageways went. A small urge in her mind questioned whether the caves might not go all the way to, or possibly under, the Gotham River.

The room had one corroded and highly questionable water source, a rusted spicket dripping constantly in a soothing rhythm. She used its cadence to set the pace of her movements, to still her mind when that creeping despair sometimes reared its head. The air was rich with the scent of earth, reminding her of her garden long untended at the now forbidden dock's house. That ground had been sullied and Esther could no longer feel the old comfort she had once known there.

After twisting though a particularly complicated move, Esther wiped the sweat from her brow and reached for a bottle of water. Checking her watch she realized that it had been four days since she had left the underground. It was morning above her, snow no doubt covered the ground, yet this far below the earth, the temperature was a constant cool 50 degrees. Taking a seat at the small folding desk she had brought down months ago, Esther looked about the room and made a mental list of what she needed next time she came.

Electricity was impossible so deep underground; therefore Esther relied on oil lamps, candles, and flashlights. With meager resources she had set up a semi-comfortable space - as of now a simple cot, provisions, and a chest of clothing stood in the corner. Makeshift furniture designed from stacked crates gave her a rudimentary table adorned with a collection of firepower and blades. Millions of dollars she had accumulated through poker and her business sat in locked cases stacked against the far wall. All this was arranged carefully on the uneven stone floor.

She needed to leave soon and make her way back into Gotham as Esther Cain, leaving the demon below ground. She had dreamed of this night for weeks. There was a place she needed to be and knowledge she needed to steal.

After the careful climb up from the unmarked ancient tunnels Esther stepped into the sewer access that led to from subterranean sanctuary. No stranger to Gotham's underworks she moved quickly and quietly toward the access routes near the Rushmore. Once back at her home she quickly showered away the days of sweat and grime, washed her hair, and made her way Uptown where she would be prepared for tonight's event. It was New Year's Eve… as custom she would spend it at the Mayor's Gala.

Hours later she was a different woman. Pale blonde hair expertly styled up exposing her neck and collar bones. The royal blue sequined off the shoulder gown hugged her curves and exposed her left leg as the skirt slit up to the top of her thigh. Silver stilettos matched the flashing cold platinum of the pearl and diamond earrings that hung from her ears. They were Bruce's gift and a treasure she wore often to these events. Now as a recluse, it had been years since she had seen him in public. True to her visions Bruce had retreated into his own pain and hid away at Wayne Manor… out of reach of Talia.

The thought made her smile as she stepped through the flashing line of photographers waiting to snap pictures of people far more interesting than her. Christopher Hammond was at the step and repeat with his incredibly beautiful bronze haired date. Esther was sure she knew that face. Ah, last month's cover of Vogue. They made a striking couple. She gave it two weeks, three tops, before he moved on to the next woman. Christopher caught her eye and threw her a devilish wink. Esther playfully rolled her eyes and walked past the string of celebrities waiting to be photographed.

Snow was falling gently and it was chilly, hurrying through the door she nodded to the staff with a smile. She was known as a friend of Claudia Garcia now, no invitation necessary. The location of this year's event was a new hotel high-rise in the Financial District. The top floor had been specially decorated in the theme of gold and white, filled with soft candlelight and an expensive assortment of exotic flowers. As a woman who threw events often herself she understood the cost of such an opulent party and had wondered for years how Mayor Garcia afforded it. The Mayor was not corrupt but nor was he incredibly good. She assumed that most of this had been donated by those who were desperate to receive invitations to the year's most coveted party.

Checking her coat she crossed to the view and stood at the two story windows to gaze over her city. Amidst the soft snow, Gotham twinkled at her feet. Soaking it in Esther closed her eyes and felt the vision of the city broken and crippled at her feet. Fate's reminder to be vigilant and see the truth that she had come to realize over the years. Everything Bruce had done as Batman, taking the fall for Harvey Dent… It had not really changed the city at all… but it had put it horribly out of balance. Order had been corrupted by Chaos the instant Bruce chose to live the lie. The Joker had won. Even with the apparent criminals removed from the equation, things only improved on the surface…The privileged ran this city now, greed still dominated, and the poor still suffered.

From this vantage point, the city looked prosperous but all it took as a trip to the Narrows to see how hard times really were. The lie of opportunity, of success, was well known to them. With the Mafia gone the extremely poor struggled to find work; organized crime had supported many families. Esther gave a caustic little laugh and shook her head.

Visions of fire had been burning around Esther for months now. Heat so searing her very skin was gone until she was nothing but a silent scream on the wind. Closing her eyes she frowned and sensed that tonight she would discover the cause of that fire… and why it filled her with such worry.

When her eyes opened she found Barsad standing behind her, eyes watching her in the glass.

Turning around she gave her longtime acquaintance a teasing grin, "Who invited you to this party? Or did you just sneak in?"

"Good evening Cain." He smiled back, blue eyes wrinkling at the corner. His beard was neatly trimmed but as usual his brown hair was a wild mess.

He took a step toward the window to see just what she had been staring so intently at, "What do you see when you look over this city?" It was his way now; he tended to ask her a lot of questions as if trying to pick apart her thought process.

She turned back to the view and looked down at the glow, "I see the same thing you see."

"What do I see?" he met her eyes in the glass.

Esther smiled a little, "The reflection of a woman who could use a drink."

He laughed at her, an unexpected noise that he immediately tried to cut off in his throat.

"I like you better when you smile Barsad, you can be far too cynical." She mocked as he returned his face to his typical deadpan. A waiter walked by with perfect timing to offer them both a glass of champagne. "Don't worry; I have just the thing you need," Esther teased handing him a glass and tapping hers to his.

He may not have been smiling but Esther could clearly sense that he was amused. In fact, that is why he always made a point of talking to her at these events. She was strange, different, and therefore less disgusting than the rest of the crowd.

"Do you attend this party every year?" Barsad asked after he swallowed a sip of champagne.

Esther nodded, "If I am in town then yes."

"Always alone?"

Esther cocked her head, "As you see."

"Don't you have any friends you want to spend the holiday with?" He was always trying to figure her out.

She gave him a dazzling grin and just stood silent waiting for him to realize how insulting his words had been. He had the courtesy to look slightly abashed and ran his fingers through his wild hair.

"Do you think there is no one in this room who would call me friend?" Esther quipped.

Barsad snorted, "Not one person in this room would stand for you if it would not help them first."

"What about you Barsad? Would you stand for me?"

He gave a playful laugh, "No."

"Yes you would." Esther nodded knowing that one day he would know just what she was. "Admit it, I might be the only person in Gotham you actually like. Why else do you spend so much time letting me talk circles around you?"

"Esther!" It was shouted from a few yards away. That familiar jovial deep voice always found her at these parties.

Taking her eyes from Barsad Esther glanced over her should and smiled at the grinning man walking toward her.

"Hello Christopher." She felt him press a quick kiss to her cheek. "Happy New Year."

His date was quickly introduced as the actor grinned proudly and waggled his eyebrows. Esther could not help but laugh, especially when she saw the completely unamused expression on Barsad's face.

"Esther Cain? Do you actually have a date?" Christopher teased as he put an arm around the bronze haired woman.

Esther shook her head and glanced at Barsad, "No. In fact Mr. Barsad and I have just come to the conclusion that we are not even friends." With a wicked smile she took another sip of champagne and waited to see what would happen next.

Barsad stuck out his hand to greet the famous actor, "Hello Mr. Hammond. I love your movies." He was smiling, charming even as he played off Esther's low blow. Funny how serious he was with her and how charismatic he was with others.

Once his ego was stroked, Christopher completely forgot Esther's strange words. Christopher began to brag about his last role and how grueling the shoot had been. Esther looked at his bored date and winked at her. When it was clear that John was trapped, Esther silently stepped away, abandoning the League of Shadows brother she enjoyed toying with.

The lights dimmed and the Mayor gave his welcome speech. Esther set down her empty glass and stepped through the crowd toward Madeline.

She looked so elegant now, so grown up in her soft yellow gown and her confident posture. In the last four years Madeline had shed the insecurities of youth… and her husband Mark, he too looked strong next to her. Barsad may have thought Esther was friendless but he did not know the truth. Madeline was a devoted friend. Esther would never let anyone know just how much she loved Madeline… for her own safety. She had kept their friendship distant, professional, as she watched over her. And Madeline in her own way had been the support Esther needed. She maintained her position in Gotham through successful business even with Esther's long absences from the city.

When Madeline saw Esther walking toward her she instantly smiled and pulled her into an honest hug.

"You look beautiful Madeline." Esther said as she looked over the flowing butter hued gown. Her eyes went to Madeline's husband. "Hello Mark." She nodded and shook his hand. They shared some friendly banter and clapped when the Mayor finished his welcome speech. Music began and her friends went off to dance. Esther watched them with a smile; they were one of those couple that truly loved each other… a rare find, especially in this crowd.

Esther looked around and found Commissioner Gordon standing to the side of the room. He looked bored and unhappy to be there. Esther could see a sadness that clung lightly to him and knew at once what it was; Barbara had finally left him. Tempted to go over and say a friendly hello Esther tapped a foot and pursed her lips as she debated. Part of her admired the Commissioner and part of her could not get the image of him throwing Harvey Dent over the balcony from her mind.

His role in the upcoming battle to save Gotham would be important; perhaps it was best if Esther kept her distance. It was not as if he would ever know what she had done. In fact, if things progressed the way she suspected, he might one day hate her… see her as the enemy.

"You are a fan of Gotham's Police Commissioner?" Miranda Tate snuck up behind her.

Esther turned to face her with a welcoming grin, "Not particularly." She gave Miranda a friendly hug. "I'm so glad you are here Miranda."

"When Claudia Garcia called she mentioned that you suggested she invite me," Miranda smiled as she spoke in that soft comfortable voice, "Thank you. This is supposed to be the party of the year." Tonight she was in a warm chocolate brown velvet gown, her hair loose and lightly curled. It made her look harmless, approachable… hid the deadly woman underneath quite well.

She could not help but laugh, "Okay, I may have mentioned that it would be in her best interest to invite Gotham's brightest rising hero personally."

"Hero?" Miranda raised a brow and looked innocent.

Esther waved a hand, "You are one of the leading philanthropists in the city. And I have heard rumors about the Clean Energy Project you have championed at Wayne Enterprises."

"And just how did you hear about that Esther," Miranda looked genuinely surprised.

Esther reached for two small crab cakes from a passing server and handed one to Miranda, "I was at the Wayne Foundation building last week with Mary, assessing the layout of artwork requested for the new boardroom and of course the office of your newest Board Member… What's his name?"

China blue eyes sparkled as she gave a knowing nod, "You must mean John Daggett."

"Ah, yes… he is… interesting." Esther laughed and ate her crab cake. "Anyway, I heard him arguing with Mr. Fox about the R&D budget over the phone as I waited for him to address my existence." With a coquettish little smirk she added, "He thought I was his new secretary. Started spouting off about the Clean Energy Project until I explained who I was."

Both women began to laugh, "You're kidding me Esther,"

"He went as far as to ask me to get him a cup of coffee." Laughing, Esther patted Miranda's shoulder. "You are going to have a wonderful time working with him."

It was then that Esther saw the quick flash in Talia's mind. She was indeed going to work with him, use him in her struggle to ruin Bruce Wayne. She too had seen the devious greedy nature that made him easy to manipulate.

"He is just your typical Gotham Entrepreneur," Miranda sniggered back, "I see why you stay single. The men in this town are a nightmare."

"That is what I have been saying for years. You find me one decent man in this city and maybe I will give up my hundreds of cats and nightly knitting." Esther looked around the room, "Speaking of men, Where is your date Miranda? Where is Mr. Elliot?"

"Ahhh, He would not stop talking about money. I could not take another minute of it." She shrugged and it was clear that Miranda could care less about the man.

Esther knew why she had sought out Thomas Elliot in the first place… he was a recognized childhood friend of Bruce Wayne. A tool she thought she could use to access the recluse; unfortunately Mr. Elliot actually hated Wayne and could not access him even if he wanted to. "I'm sorry to hear that. You know Miranda; I do have an acquaintance at this party who isn't half bad… Would you like me to introduce you?"

Miranda smirked at her playfully, "A man that you think is not half bad? Does that mean he is half good?"

Esther took Miranda's hand and wove their fingers together as she searched the crowd. John Barsad was across the room speaking with a businessman Esther did not recognize. Esther pointed and gently pushed her mind into Talia's, "That man over there with the beard. His name is John… He is a little somber but I have a suspicion that there is quite a sense of humor under that scowl… when he is in his element."

Talia was there, recognizing the man instantly. Her mind filled with quick spurts of information, the Masked Man, Barsad, and the reactor.

Esther was smiling as she spoke about how little she knew about John, but her mind was quickly analyzing what she had learned. The Clean Energy Project… was a potential neutron bomb. Talia was having Wayne build the very device which she would use to destroy Gotham. It was as brilliant as it was ironic. But there was a catch. In Bruce Wayne's endless paranoia he had hidden the location where the final machine had been assembled…

"He is a European Businessman; I think he deals in import export or something along those lines… I never really asked. But he is funny… mostly unintentionally." Esther winked at Miranda's clearly intrigued face.

Just then Barsad glanced their direction and caught the mischievous gleam in Esther's eyes. Moments later he realized just who she was standing next to but did not convey even a hint of recognition. Turning his attention back to the man he was speaking with, he made the whole situation pass as if nothing.

"Shall I introduce you?" Esther asked, looking back to her friend and gently squeezing her fingers.

Miranda gave a soft smile and shook her head in the negative, "I never cared for men with beards."

Esther gave a small laugh then excused herself to use the restroom. When she had returned Miranda was in a deep conversation with Lucius Fox. She could not hear them but from the energy hidden behind Mirada's calm façade she could see that Talia was not happy. There it was again… the reactor.

A man asked Esther for a dance and she merged back into the party to enjoy the rest of the night. It passed just like every other Gotham Event… As soon as the New Year countdown was finished Esther left, eager to get home and prepare for the next step down the path.

* * *

"I have thought over what you said Ms. Cain," Alfred spoke between sips of coffee. "It's just not a good time right now for me to go to Italy. I have too many responsibilities at the Manor. Maybe next year," He was smiling with pride at his job yet it was clear in his eyes, hidden just behind the calm lurked a deep concern. These years watching the decline of Bruce Wayne had been hard on Alfred Pennyworth.

Esther smiled kindly as she saw the image of Bruce through Alfred's eyes. It was the same figure that had haunted Esther's dreams years ago. There he stood, saturated in his despair, wasted withdrawn… a shadow of his former self.

"I regret to hear that you will be missing your yearly ritual, but I understand." Esther sighed as enjoyed the warmth of the tea as she swallowed.

"Me too Ms. Cain," Alfred nodded.

Reaching into her bag Esther pulled out a packet of paperwork, "I am sorry to bother you with this Alfred but it has been five years since Mr. Wayne put the Rembrandt on loan at the Museum. It is a formality but I need him to sign some paperwork… unless of course he wants it back."

"Honestly Ms. Cain, I don't think he even remembers he loaned it in the first place." A flash of insight went through Alfred's mind. "Come to think of it, there are many pieces at the Manor that are basically in storage now. Perhaps we could persuade him to part with a few more paintings."

It was just what she had expected. Esther's eyes lit up at the chance to bring more beauty to her museum but her heart was nervous to actually see Bruce Wayne face to face again. It had been so long… but she could not lie to herself, she had been hungry for a glimpse of her old friend, not that he would remember her.

"Do you think he would do it? It would be a wonderful gift to the people of Gotham," Her voice was eager as she grinned.

"Stop by Wayne Manor tomorrow if you have time. He can sign the paperwork and we will persuade him together." There was a glimmer in Alfred's eye. He was also hoping the sight of a pretty young woman would snap Bruce Wayne back. She could sense his thoughts and knew that one day Bruce must return… but it would not be tomorrow.

Their lunch wrapped up pleasantly. The sun bright on the reflected snow as Esther stood from the table and leaned down to kiss her old friend on the cheek, "I will see you tomorrow Alfred. Expect me around three o'clock."

The sunny weather disappeared into a thick gloom the following morning followed by light snow that persisted throughout the day. As her taxi passed from the Rushmore through Old Town, Esther looked out the window to see the odd monster Gotham had become since Harvey Dent's death. True, organized crime had been effectively wiped out, Blackgate was packed wall to wall with men that stood no chance of parole, but a new kind of evil had seeped in.

Old Town had become even more rundown. This corner of the city was neglected. Just twenty minutes later on their pass through the financial district, the city glowed, clean, elegant, and beautiful. The stark contrast could not be missed. Sitting back in the taxi she marveled at just how strange Gotham had become, and chaffed at the lack of balance.

By the time the taxi pulled up outside Wayne Manor a chilling wind was blowing fiercely. Alfred was there to greet her, holding a large black umbrella over the car door. They hurried through the weather, Esther laughing lightly as the Manor door closed behind her. Her fingers went up to push the escaped tendrils of blonde hair back into the twist on her head and skimmed over the diamond and pearl earrings she wore specifically for this meeting.

"This way Ms. Cain," Alfred directed with a formal air.

The familiar foyer of Wayne Manor always impressed her with its elegance. Over the years, Harvey Dent Day had been celebrated here, the front of the Manor open to guests. It was when Alfred led her into the deeper regions that Esther's eyebrows shot up her face. Much of the furniture was covered in cloth, the artwork too.

She stared with her mouth agape at the disregard of such wonderful art. Alfred was right, this belonged in the museum where it could be appreciated, not buried by the whims of a sullen brooding man.

"I see you dislike my approach to décor Ms. Cain," Bruce's voice was so grumbled that if she had not sensed him walking up behind her she would not have believed it was him.

Turning she got her first look at Bruce Wayne in four years. "It's been a long time Mr. Wayne. Thank you for seeing me today."

"Just give me the paperwork," Rude, dismissive… not the Bruce she had known.

Esther pulled out the required documents and passed them to her old friend. He leaned over a nearby credenza and quickly slashed his signature. His hair was longer, that familiar grey at the temples from her visions. A horrible goatee, unkempt, and quite reminiscent of Ra's al Ghul hung off his chin. Esther almost wanted to laugh. He was still in his pajamas with a robe thrown over, untidy, as he leaned on his cane and handed the documents back with an unfriendly scowl.

As she reached for the paper the light caught her earing and Bruce looked up and paused. Straightening his back fractionally he stared at the jewelry.

"Master Wayne, in light of the situation at present, Ms. Cain and I discussed perhaps adding a few more paintings to your collection at the museum." Smiling, Alfred addressed his charge.

Bruce was staring hard at the light that washed over the diamonds and swallowed once, confused as he saw brief flashes of memories that confused him, "Fine, take what you want."

Esther laughed under her breath, "Be careful what you say Mr. Wayne. I might just take it all."

"I remember you being a sensible woman Ms. Cain." Bruce answered turning to walk back to whatever room he was holdup in.

Charming… "Well Alfred, let us begin." The smile on her face was a little forced. Looking at the departing figure of Bruce made the stone settle in her gut. It was guilt. Then she thought of all she had sacrificed and her pity evaporated. They both had their burdens and in her heart she knew they both would give even more to save Gotham.

Smoothing her hands down the sleek black suit she had chosen for work that morning, she turned to her friend and smiled into the warm gentleman's eyes, "I remember two Dutch paintings that would be an excellent addition to the Masters' Gallery. Let's take a look at those."

For hours Esther walked through the wasted spaces of Wayne Manor with Alfred. She enjoyed his company with their comfortable friendly banter. Taking stock of many of his best pieces, Esther kept a look out for the scroll she had given Bruce, but could not find it. When the afternoon began to fade Esther kissed Alfred on the cheek and made her way out the door. Three paintings had been selected for display at her museum.

As the car drove back into the city, Esther thought over all she had seen. Wayne Manor had become a tomb - cold and uninviting. And Bruce… she had torn him down far more than she had expected. He was the key to Gotham's survival and clearly it would take years to build him back up. Knowledge of the reactor's completion and Talia's eagerness to obliterate the city pushed Esther to act.

Back at the Rushmore, she meditated and began to prepare her mind for the grueling ordeal she would face later that night. Dressed in black she covered her hair in a hood and masked her face. With the night streets practically clear, her ride back to Wayne Manor did not take long. Parking her motorcycle in the woods she moved like a shadow through the gardens, carefully avoiding security sensors and climbing back into the house through the window she had secretly unlocked during her visit earlier in the day.

Pulling herself through the casement she landed silently on her feet and began the journey to Bruce's east wing. Almost 3 AM, the house was sleeping, dark, and lifeless. She found his bedroom and took a slow breath before turning the knob and entering his personal prison.

The door shut silently behind her. The air was warmer in here and smelled of the man who had once loved her. Looking up she saw what she had missed before. The scroll, the only piece of art in the room hung on the far wall. She could not help but smile, some part of him had remembered, some part must have treasured it.

Crossing like a shadow to his bed, Esther removed her gloves and tucked them into her belt. His body was corpse-like in sleep; still and joyless. Sitting gently on the bed beside him, she pulled the hood off her hair and the mask down to her neck. Warm fingers brushed the mess of hair off his forehead as she smiled and began to merge into his mind. His defenses were down, long shattered as he let his discipline be replaced with grieving. His eyes gently opened and saw her bathed in moonlight, leaning over him and smiling.

"Hello Bruce." Her voice was soft as she leaned down and kissed him. Reaching that corner of his mind that still remembered her. His lips were warm, pliant as she pressed the chaste kiss then pulled away to look into his eyes. She held him in that place between dreaming and wakefulness. The only safe place they could be together until the time came for Batman to return.

His voice was dreamlike as he greeted her, "Esther."

Long fingers went to her face, ran through the hair above her ear and grazed over the earnings that sparkled in the low light. Smiling she pressed against his hand.

Leaning closer she held his spellbound gaze. "Bruce listen closely. You must not turn on the reactor. There is a way to turn it into a neutron bomb. They will try to destroy the city. Keep it hidden… Do not let Miranda Tate near it. Do not let her near you."

"I will shut down the reactor project…" He mumbled, caught in her eyes.

Her free hand was playing with his hair, running the grey through her fingers, "You must begin to put yourself back together my friend… There are not many years left."

Stroking his temple, her eyes grew weary, she could not keep him much longer. Sadness made her voice break, "I have missed you Bruce; I have been so lonely."

The pain in his eyes at her expression made her close her eyes, "Don't go."

"In order to protect the city I must leave you now. Remember, I am your true ally. Together we can save Gotham."

"What are you going to do?"

Leaning forward she kissed him again as she made her goodbye. "I am going to throw myself on the fire. Go back to sleep and when you wake up, remember, do not turn on the reactor… Keep it hidden and stay away from Miranda Tate."

His eyes fell closed as sleep came back upon him. His last mumbled words made her heart ache, "I love you Esther."

"I love you too my friend."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! The life blood of writers is reviews so please share your feedback. I'm dying to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, just wow to all the awesome reviews for chapter one. Thank to each of you who took the time! Shout out to: JillyBean09, LittlebittyyPrincesskiller, ChidorixCixBritannia, CharcoalFaith, atiketook, Impar, and of course the lovely mithrabear!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The trek up the mountain was laboriously slow. The path was clear in Ra's al Ghul's memory but far more difficult to navigate than Esther had expected. Bone crushing cold pressed down on her despite the heavy layers piled against her skin. The village several miles below her had stopped its daily work to observe the strange traveler climbing their sacred mountain. The air had been thick with fear as they watched her walk through their huts, ignoring them as she passed like a phantom and continued to press forward.

Still unaccustomed to the altitude, it was slow work for her. She traveled the same path Ra's al Ghul walked in his memories. It was a longer route but a much easier climb than the uninitiated walked. When she faced the man she knew was waiting for her she would need her strength.

Snow was blowing madly around her when she finally reached the summit. The sun was setting, and when the fortress appeared before her in the storm she let out a shaky sigh of relief. Without knocking she pushed open the heavy wooden door and walked into the rebuilt halls of the League of Shadows. The door slammed shut behind from the force of the wind, sending a loud boom of noise through the room.

"For someone who was uninvited you certainly entered rudely," The raspy old voice spoke softly from across the room. "You must have come here to die?"

Stripping the heavy pack from her shoulders, Esther set it on the floor and pulled the mask from her face. Warm air brushed over the newly exposed skin with each step she took forward into the dimly oil lamp lit hall. An old man sat on an elevated platform, back straight and proud as he watched her approach in the dark. His clothing was a deep blue, multi-layered and gracefully embroidered. Almond shaped eyes sat in a permanent scowl. Fierceness radiated from him surpassed only by the large bronze menacing statue of Shiva, god of creation and destruction, which stood behind him.

"I have come here to learn from the man who trained Ra's al Ghul," Esther answered, her voice clear and loud against the rafters. "And I see that he now sits before me."

Esther watched him cautiously as her powers poured through the room. Surprised buzzed under her skin when she realized they were alone in the vast hall. There should have been many trainees and initiates here.

"I know who you are Oracle." He spoke as his wizened face stared at her with hard serious eyes.

Raising a brow she smiled softly, "I know you do." His bitter aged face had filled her mind as she knew hers had filled his.

"We were certain you would crawl here eventually." He answered slowly rising to his feet. "I know what Ra's al Ghul foolishly gave you. You are unworthy." He straightened his shoulders and for such a small man appeared to fill up much more space. "Therefore I must kill you."

His movements were a blur as he rushed forward silently. Esther had been prepared for a fight, yet staggered back, amazed at the old man's speed. She fought back, pushed to the limit of her skill, as fists, knees and forearms savagely beat her body. In less than three minutes he had Esther struggling to defend herself, blood pouring from her mouth. A leg shot out and Esther fell roughly down on the wood floor, choking as his hands tightened around her neck. Struggling for air the light began to blot out as spots filled her vision with blackness. With one last gasping laugh she faded into oblivion, "Teach me." The scowling face of the multi armed bronze Shiva looked down at her with disgust.

The raw stiffness of her throat made Esther whimper as she began to wake. A hard cot lay beneath her doing nothing to ease the pain from the myriad of bruises that covered her skin. Once she realized where she was, she had to smile. If she was still alive that meant the old man had accepted her. Rising from the bed Esther cracked her neck and began to gently stretch her body as she looked around the cell she had been placed in. The sun was beginning to rise and a thin sliver of light illuminated the space. The room was small, only containing the low cot and a small wash stand. Wood surrounded her and a small window overlooked the cliff of the mountain. The room was cold and completely uninviting.

At the foot of her bed was fresh clothing. The deep indigo gi of the League of Shadows… something she would never have imagined she would one day wear, waited for her. Stripping off the dirty wool she had sported to climb the mountain, Esther shivered naked in the cold. The dull titanium of the locket she had dangling around her neck swung forward and caught the light as she reached for the new garments. Stopping for a moment she clutched the warm metal and closed her eyes. Encased in that pendent was Harvey Dent's coin, a memento of the true friend who stood by her years ago… and the grim reminder of the two faced treachery of the Joker. Her thumb traced over the intricate pattern on the outside of the disk as Esther thoroughly tried to forget the heated dream of their bodies entwined that had filled her mind as she slept. The Joker had haunted her dreams for years. Once she welcomed them, now they only filled her with self-loathing.

Her overconfidence had been her downfall. To defeat Talia she would need to be the strongest, the most deadly… and she would have to learn to act as cunning as the Demon Head himself had been. Now was time to grow into something more, and Esther knew of one man who surpassed her skill in every way.

The memories of Ra's al Ghul showed this Teacher to be brutal and incredibly dangerous. Esther would learn his secrets and redefine her limits. It was time to be reborn. The multi-layered uniform warmed her body and concealed her pendant against her heart. Hair braided and hanging long down her back, Esther pulled on the bronze wrist guards, and stood ready for the first day of training.

The door was unlocked when she tested the simple wood latch. Stepping out into the hall she walked through the building that was only a small reproduction of the greatness that once stood on this mountain. Silent, Esther made her way to Ra's al Ghul's great Teacher and kneeled at his feet. Her eyes were trained on the floor in submission as she waited.

He did not speak, he merely threw a katana at her feet and immediately launched himself into an attack. Esther rolled away with the sword in her hand and pulled the unfamiliar weapon from the scabbard. Ra's al Ghul had loved this weapon above all others, resulting in extensive training and a personal style. Esther mentally knew the techniques but had never used them before. Her body reacted slowly and the muscles found themselves disorganized as she began the first steps in this new art.

"You have wasted the gift you were given woman." The Teacher yelled, mocking her lack of skill.

Esther fought her body and adjusted her form going through the movements until they began to feel correct.

"You dared to approach the master with little more than a paltry understanding. You are pathetic." He sneered attacking her again.

"Give me a knife old man if you want to see my skill." Esther breathed pushing forward with an attack of her own.

He looked momentarily impressed but Esther could sense the lie in his mind, "As you wish."

The knife flew at her so quickly that only the subtle change in his expression had given her warning, turning the katana broad side forward Esther deflected the deadly blade that had shot straight for her heart. Amazed she had blocked it, she tried to wipe her face clean of emotion while the Teacher laughed loudly at her. Taunting him was going to get her killed.

"Why did you come here woman?" He asked inspecting her form as he shouted out commands she jumped to perform.

Esther's voice was grainy from her raw throat as she answered, "I need to be stronger so that I can restore balance. I need to conquer the ones who are misguided… I must defeat Talia."

"And who are you to decide what balance is?" He scoffed whipping her with the flat side of his blade across the back.

Esther ground her teeth and held the pained noise in her throat. The stinging lash across her back flamed and stung as she straightened up and continued her practice. "I am Fate's emissary. The Oracle."

He met her eyes and smiled with scorn, "Is that what you think you are? Then you are also a fool."

"What am I?" Esther asked, sincerely interested in his answer once she completed the movements properly.

He stood before her as laughter laced with mocking jeers rang around her, "You? You woman are nothing!"

And so their time together began. The heavy snows of the Tibetan mountains kept them trapped together through the winter season. For five months Esther trained, pushing her body beyond her preconceived limits. He was brutal, beating her often for mistakes and leaving her body a tangled swollen mass of black and blue. She had expected pain considering the memories Ra's al Ghul had of this man, but clearly could see that he was much crueler to her. She could sense his intense dislike of her and occasionally thought when he beat her too roughly that he was eagerly imagining her death. Moments like these did not frighten her. Esther thought of Cassandra and the millions of people in Gotham, then she climbed back to her shaking feet and faced off against the old man again. He might not like her, but he did grow to fractionally respect her.

She trained in weapons so obsolete and bizarre she almost questioned why he was wasting her time. Then she recalled the knife he had thrown straight at her heart and shut her mouth. There was never a day where her body was not in pain when she moved through the exercises. At the middle of the third month Esther began to understand the old man's technique, realizing it was less about his skill in attack and far more his ability to read her body movements. Once she had the epiphany she studied hard to see an opponent the way he did and in that week landed her first blow against him. When the thin eyes widened minutely Esther knew she had impressed him. Moments later he had knocked her on her ass and broke one of her toes.

Two months later he demanded she defeat him in combat or die. She nodded and gave him a knowing look, breathing in the cold morning air with a smile. The Teacher stood before her and they faced off in battle. The stone in her heart darkened her eyes as a cold sweat made her skin clammy under the weighty wool. Holding her sword before her she attacked first, feeling the natural beautiful adrenaline that accompanied life or death. His laughter echoed around her, ringing off the high ceilings in a dull flat tone until it warped into the horrified screams of her child.

It rolled over her so quickly she almost lost her footing. The death keen of her offspring shrieked in her head so loudly she was certain her ears must be bleeding. Enraged Esther pushed her attack far more viciously than she had before. Now her muscles knew the movements and a twisted confidence at the memories Ra's al Ghul had imparted in her came forward. Their battle was intense as he began to witness her true talent emerge.

They fought for what felt like hours. He had come close to ending her, not holding back one bit but Esther was fearless, ready to take her place. Then it ended. Crouched over him with the blade of her katana at his throat she was panting and wild eyed. For just one hint of a moment his eyes begged for death. Then he smiled, his expression full of victory as he whispered so low Esther could barely make out the words, "Now I understand. She had known what you would become."

The effects of the prolonged battle and the months of overexertion had left her body weak as she staggered to rise. Standing he straightened his clothing and stared at her. Moments later they both turned to face the sound outside the door.

"Disappear," he whispered as his voice grew full of loathing for whatever was approaching the hall.

Esther sheathed her sword and quickly climbed the rafters, vanishing into the shadows just as the door swung wide. The Teacher was already seated on his usual platform, staring forward with hard eyes. When the masked man stalked arrogantly into the room, clutching the lapels of his heavy camouflage coat, Esther's eyes went wide as she watched the unexpected stand off before her.

"Bane." Her Teacher spoke in a steady commanding voice.

"_His name is Bane…" _Esther thought as she sized up the mountain of a man. His visage was so familiar to her from her premonitions but now with him standing below her she could hardly believe the sheer size of him. Shaved head encased in a roughly crafted dark blue mask, whose purpose Esther could only imagine, under the heavy coat broad shoulders strained the fabric. He was tall, massive, and projected authority to an extreme. In her visions he had always spoken to her in a musical odd accent, intimidating but never menacing, sometimes friendly, sometimes something more.

He was followed quickly by several heavily armed men and one face Esther would recognize anywhere, Dominic. Her power poured out, to sense the nature of the invasion. These were clearly League soldiers, so why was the Teacher so clearly hostile? Brushing his mind Esther wondered at Bane. It was dark in his thoughts… literally, the few touches of memory she gathered were in a place so dark she could hardly see. His mind was a maze, far too complex to solve from this distance but also it hummed to her… calling to her in the oddest way.

Regaining her focus she looked with curiosity at the strangeness below her. Even from her vantage Esther could see the irritation in his narrowed eyes as Bane pulled in a long hissing breath. "Where are all my men and those I sent here to be trained old man?" the sentence staccatoed with quick inhales of breath.

The loud mockery of the old man's laughter sent chills up Esther's spine, "I killed them… every single one of your new followers. They were beneath my notice… a complete waste of time. If you want their bodies you will have to wait until the snow melts. Their corpses are piled up right outside the door."

Bane raised a brow and lowered his hands from his collar, "You killed thirty two men? All soldiers in my service. Have you have grown mad in your old age Teacher?" The tone of his voice echoed like an angry hiss of condemnation.

Esther sensed the truth in his words and narrowed her eyes. There had been many times in their training the Teacher had almost killed her, she had survived by a hairbreadth. Maybe he was insane…

The old man simply smiled from his platform, cocky as he prepared for the inevitable. Bane's booted footsteps landed loudly as his massive weight walked forward.

"And you are even less worthy than your poor collection of stray dogs," the old man mocked, rising to stand. Esther knew he had been weakened from their battle yet the Teacher hid it well in his arrogance.

Bane's extreme size left him eye to eye with the old man standing on the dais. Esther could sense the immense anger rolling off the giant. A meaty fist shot out ferociously punching the old man in the heart as his other arm grasped him and pulled him forward crushing the coughing Teacher's chest in his muscular arms. Slowly Bane applied pressure, making the man suffer as ribs cracked loudly.

Head lolling forward the Teacher began to laugh shrilly as he spoke with wild choking excitement into Bane's ear. "The one Ra's al Ghul choose to lead is already among you. Even you must bow to him. Shiva will come and restore balance then you will do nothing but bend the knee or die."

Bane spoke, his voice musically jovial and loud as he announced, "You are wrong old man. I have dreamed of the Oracle. I have been chosen by Fate itself to lead and when she arrives I will fulfill Ra's al Ghul's destiny."

The soldiers in the room all looked shocked at the words that lingered in the air… "the Oracle…"

Hearing him speak of her sent a strange shiver into the dark places of her mind. Of course he had seen her, just as she had seen him… but hearing it spoken aloud, knowing he had accepted it as fact made her feel caught… trapped. Her eyes ran over the expressions of his soldiers. Dominic, a man who had seen her as the child Oracle to Ra's al Ghul had dropped his jaw. Apparently her myth persisted.

With a final roar, Bane's muscles seized and he broke the spine of the man now hanging limply in his arms. Dropping the body to the floor as if it were less than nothing he turned his back on the Teacher and barked out orders to the men at the door. "Bring in the provisions."

He stalked back deeper into the building and disappeared up the stairs leading to the master's chambers. For a moment the room was empty and Esther fell from the rafters, rushing to the side of the old man. The life was flowing out of him as he tried to focus on Esther's face from the corner of his eye.

"Woman," he could barely manage the word as he wheezed.

"You will give me what I need old man." She demanded in a harsh growl as he began to convulse.

Esther turned his head to face her and felt him opening his mind to her ungentle probe. In the last seconds of his life, he filled her with the true secrets he had kept from all others. It was difficult fighting to collect from his dying mind, odd pictures of his life intermingling with the mysteries this man had collected and created. Many techniques so vicious that even Esther balked at the idea of their use. Now she understood why he was so feared… he lived up to his reputation as the League's greatest assassin.

There was a flash of Talia as seen through the Teacher's eyes. He had no love for the malevolent eyed teenager. Sadness and loss… his abhorrence for the woman he now gave his knowledge to… surging feelings of regret, then the profile of a beautiful almond-eyed woman with long black hair…

"Restore Balance…" the words were followed with a wet gurgle as blood began to pour from his thin lipped mouth. In his last moments brown eyes rolled up and Esther followed his gaze. Together they stared into the scowling face of the bronze statue of Shiva.

"I will walk the path…" Esther whispered as she met that statue's fearsome gaze.

Her head spun toward the door as the sound of heavy footsteps crunched the snow outside. The old man was dead, limp as a rag in her arms. Now was not the time to reveal herself. Esther, weak from the exchange, was no match for these men now. Silently fleeing to her cell she quickly grabbed all traces of her existence, shouldered her pack and leapt out the window. There were caves in these mountains, places Ra's al Ghul had gone to meditate in private, where she could hide until dark. When all light was gone Esther would make the suicidal climb down the mountain hidden in the stygian blackness of the night.

Sliding down the side of the peak, she stumbled through the knee deep snow until she saw the opening maw of a small cave. Digging her way inside she collapsed into the freezing earth and lay panting on the floor, her mind racing with questions as she fell into an exhausted sleep.

Her stiff fingers burned as Esther awoke in the dark. She was far too cold, near freezing, and struggled to claw through her pack for her heavy coat and clothing. Pulling the long fur lined coat over her arms and down filled pants over her legs, she rubbed her core and waited for warmth to return. It was almost dark and Esther struggled to see until her fingers brushed across a small flashlight in her pack. The click of the button seemed loud in the narrow cave as Esther looked around at her surroundings. A resonating hum reverberated in the air as wind blew past the opening. Looking behind her she could see the cave went farther into the mountain. Curious, Esther crawled deeper to see what might be hidden inside. All she found were the old skeletons of the fallen brothers who had been entombed here. Gingerly running her gloved fingers over the bones she speculated at the lives of these men. Wondered what they had sacrificed to restore balance… if they had been just or evil.

Deliberating if Bane would bury the old man in these mountains as well, she sat back on her heels and decided it was time to move. Turning, she tripped and cursed when her knee hit the wall and she fumbled the flashlight. It rolled across the uneven earth and landed with a thunk against the far wall. Carefully edging over through the darkness she scowled at her body's stiffness and dreamed of a long hot bath. Once the flashlight was back in her hand, Esther raised the beam of light and stopped to stare at what lay before her.

The warrior's bones were grey with age and dirt. Across his chest plate rested a long katana. Esther brushed the years of dust and grime that clung to the scabbard and pulled the sword from the dead man's bony clutches. The steel of the blade appeared distinctive, muted, and dark. Turning the blade over, Esther had to snort - an etching of a laughing demon decorated the metal of the blade near the worn hilt. Fate had a sense of irony... Not above grave robbing, she removed the standard League of Shadow's black katana from her back and replaced it with the old piece of art.

"Thank you my friend," she laughed at the grinning skull as she laid her blade on the bones in trade.

Moving back toward the mouth of the cave Esther found her pack and ate some old rations tucked into a side pocket. Once the sparse meal was complete, she clicked off the light and thanked god there was a full moon in the sky. At the mouth of the cave, she looked on the scenery and had to admire its beauty. White snow glowed subtly in the bright moonlight. Taking a moment just to be, Esther smiled and thought of a quote Curtis had once shared with her as they played chess:

"_Adopt the pace of nature: her secret is patience." _

To navigate this monolith, Esther would need patience indeed. The path was treacherous in the darkness. Her legs were shaking from the effort as she struggled to find sure footing in the quicksand of the snow and mud. More than once she fell, sliding dangerously down the side of the mountain before she managed to catch ahold of a small branch or jutting rock. By the time Esther reached the base of the mountain, she was staggering like a drunkard in the early morning light.

Having climbed down the opposite side of the mountain from where she had begun her journey months ago she was utterly lost until she happened upon a small poor village. Esther found rest in the hut of an old woman in exchange for a handful of money. Two days she hid away as her mind replayed the scene she had seen in the temple on the top of the mountain. The Teacher's condescension to Bane… murdering all those brothers… She sensed that he had killed all those men in preparation of her arrival. The Teacher was utterly insane… but he had secured her secrecy... And Bane, that kind of strength was something Esther had never seen. He had approached the League's most infamous killer as if the old man were nothing but a petulant child. Esther could see that Bane would only need was one solid grab and her bones would be crushed to dust.

The old woman had supplied Esther with a mirror, an act she found odd until she saw her reflection. It had been months since such a luxury had been available but now she had to cringe. A lumpy swollen mass of old and new bruises rendered her unrecognizable. She had not realized the damage had been so extensive. The Teacher had beaten her so often that soreness became second nature… he was a cruel man. Esther could see why Ra's al Ghul had hated him. Fate had cut her training short, only five months with that bastard while Henri Ducard had spent years being molded by him. She was grateful his death had forced him to pass on his secrets, cold hearted as that was.

Her fingers reached inside her shirt and pulled out the heavy pendant over her heart, playing with the warm metal as her mind wandered to thoughts of her daughter. It had been over a year since she had seen her. A hollow sadness filled her eyes. Cassandra would be around four years old now. Esther often imagined her little one - long blonde hair and wicked grin - as she chased Curtis around giggling. She wondered if she would even recognize her as her mother now. Children change so much in those early years and Esther had been absent for so long.

A startled goat bleated, waking Esther from her reverie. The hut's flap was drawn back and the old woman bustled in with a bowl of food. Esther never knew what the hell she was eating but grateful for anything after months of the bland shit the old man kept on the mountain - she smiled. The stew was thick and warmed her belly. Once finished she pulled on her filthy coat, thick cap, and masked her face against the cold. Disinterested in letting the population know she was a warrior, she strapped her sword at her hip, covered by her long coat as she walked out of the tent.

Her timing could not have been worse. Just as the flap closed behind her, several armed men drove up in an old jeep, leaping from the car and harassing the villagers. Their weaponry was old, second hand guns from some bygone war, but their avaricious minds were dangerous. Esther could see them for what they were, the lackeys of some local warlord. They began grabbing young women and herded them toward the jeep. In three steps Esther had already drawn the katana and beheaded the man nearest her. Next her sword arced like a cleaver, splitting the skull of a very surprised middle aged thug to the nose.

Gun fire began; using the body of her last victim as cover she rolled under the jeep and disappeared in between the tents. The men were shouting, splitting up like fools as they searched for her. Each one died as Esther experienced her new techniques in true battle for the first time. It felt good. When her work was done she looked down at her stolen sword. Initially intending to replace the aged faded red handle and changed her mind. She liked it this way; it looked as ragged as her soul felt. Smiling Esther walked over to the jeep, yelled at the women to get out, and drove it down the snow covered road. It was time to go back to Gotham.

* * *

**Once again, thanks for reading. If you don't mind taking the time please share your thoughts with me… I love the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you thank you thank you for all the Reviews! Shout out to: SandraSmit19, highlander348, LittlebittyyPrincesskiller, mithrabear, ChidorixCixBritannia, Impar, CeliaSingsSongs, and TheAceOfKnaves. I sound like a broken record but I just have to say it… I LOVE the reviews and the feedback. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: August, two and a half years until detonation.**

It had taken a few days to find a discreet way back into the United States. Hidden in the cargo hold of a private plane Esther endured the long jarring flight over the pacific until landing somewhere in Nevada. From there, the road trip back to Gotham gave her battered face a chance to heal.

It had been almost six months since she had seen the city… It felt strange to return. In the mountains she had become a wild thing, her most savage nature fostered by the Teacher until Esther Cain had fallen away and only the bloodthirsty demon was all that remained. Even now she wondered how it would feel to stand amongst the people of her city as Esther. Putting on that name again felt odd, unnatural, but it was necessary.

She thought of the few she loved there: Madeline, Alfred, Bruce, Hemlock and felt the beast grow pacified. Esther needed to find her own balance in her heart between the monster she had become and the woman she longed to be.

After such a long trip washing away the road dust at the Rushmore felt like bliss. As soon as she was clean, Esther pulled on a soft green turtleneck, jeans, and a trench coat. Her hair hung in a curtain down her back, grown excessively long over the years. Placing her locket over her head she pulled her hair out from under the chain and walked out the door. Gotham Metropolitan Museum of Art and Esther had a date. It called to her and she knew in those halls she would find peace and rest in her mind.

The entire day she walked amongst the familiar paintings feeling the tension of the last months slowly ebb away from her. There was a new exhibit by Johan Christian Dahl. They were lovely paintings, especially the stormy vignettes of shipwrecks. Having never been a huge Dahl fan, Esther was surprised at how much she enjoyed the works hanging on her museum's walls, especially Skibbrudd ved den norske kyst. Tiptoeing closer to the painting, Esther fingered her pendant and leaned as close as she could, studying the tiny, well painted men struggling to save the cargo in the middle of a violent storm. The detail was astounding; Esther wondered if this was a representation of a disaster the artist had witnessed in his lifetime or if he had dreamed it all. Completely lost in the brushstrokes her mind dissolved until all she saw was the story on the canvas.

"Hello Cain," a warm voice spoke inches from her ear.

Esther jumped and started to laugh at herself. She must have looked ridiculous practically touching her nose to the canvas. "You got me Barsad. That was not very nice by the way."

Taking a joking step back from the painting as if she had been caught doing something naughty, she held her hands before her and he laughed, flashing white teeth in his tan face. He looked suave in dark jeans and a causal button down. Esther quickly looked him over, having never seen him dressed so informally. He looked handsome, comfortable. His blue eyes were narrowed from his grin as he squelched his laughter and went back to his normal unamused expression…

"It's been a long time. I don't think we have seen one another since… when was it? Last January?" Esther contemplated tapping her chin and pursing her lips.

"Your artist's exhibition off Grand Ave," He answered in that familiar yet unplaceable accent. "I have been in Europe."

"Yes." A huge grin split Esther's face, "Abbey Reinhart's last collection. That was an interesting evening..." Esther's smile turned into a disapproving frown. "Well, until the artist got piss drunk and threw up in the corner. I warned her not to move to Gotham."

"You warned her not to move to Gotham?" Barsad sneered, looking her up and down with a disbelieving furrow in his brow.

Shaking her head and chewing her lip Esther looked a little sad, "She was such a sweet young thing when we met, too soft for a city like this. Her skill as an artist has grown by leaps and bounds since she arrived… but I suspect that her soul has paid the price."

"And here I thought you believed this city to be perfect," he mocked her sentimentality deadpan.

Esther snorted, "I said no such thing. If I recall I said something along the lines of 'there are wonderful things here you just have to look for them.' You are the one who is an absolute… you see far too much in black and white. Maybe even a little blind to what is before you." She teased back her face just as impassive as his.

He just stared at her in that particular way, hands in his pockets.

Pushing her point farther, Esther gestured with a wicked laugh, "But considering how many times over the years I have seen you here, I think it's safe to say that you approve of the Gotham Metropolitan Museum."

Once the words were out of her mouth she felt it, the Joker was watching her again. The hair on the back of her neck began to rise. She had hardly been in town since the night at Arkham Asylum but occasionally he had crept up on her… and always at times she could not act upon it. Even now, she had returned home only a day ago, how had he found her so soon and why? Wanting to look around the gallery, Esther resisted the urge and instead put her hands on her hips and waited for Barsad to confirm her statement.

Barsad was watching her keenly, aware that something had occurred to her. "Cain?" For a moment it seemed as if he was going to continue. When he just stared at her with steady blue eyes she raised a brow.

"Barsad?" She chuckled back before her cell phone began to ring. "Excuse me, it's my assistant." She apologized before taking the call. "Yes Steven… Please confirm the delivery time. Thank you."

Esther grinned at him as if she were the devil herself, "Since you are a man with a good eye for art you should know that the annual Harvey Dent Memorial will be at Wayne Manor tomorrow night. There is an excellent collection of fantastic oil paintings in the Manor. Several of which I would love to display here. I can get you on the guest list if you would like to attend… you could bring a date," she added thoughtlessly.

His eyebrows shot so far up his face that Esther did not know what to make of it. His mind seemed tumultuous and edgy before he spoke, "Would you like to go together?"

At first she did not grasp his meaning. She had not intended to suggest he invite her but replaying her words in her head she realized it sounded as if she had. "Afraid to show up amongst the Mayor and his cronies? Sure, I would be honored to be your chaperone."

Esther almost thought she could hear a growl reverberate down the hall as Barsad answered with a slightly confused smile, "What time would you like me to pick you up?"

Having a league initiate at her fingertips would be a rare gift. Perhaps she could use this situation to her favor.

* * *

Esther stood at her door expecting a man like Barsad to knock the second the clock struck 7:00. Right on cue, he did. Adjusting her black lace overlay cocktail dress and checking her dark red lipstick in the mirror, she walked to her door a little nervous. This dress had been specially chosen for the high neck, long sleeves, and knee length skirt, hoping to make a point that she was not trying to entice him. Her hair hung in loose soft waves behind her as she grabbed her clutch and opened the door. Esther raised an eye as she noticed his clothing, a lead grey suit over a striped blue collared shirt, tieless, with the top button undone. He looked fashionable. Something about that was odd. Each time she had seen him he was dressed appropriately but also in a way that would easily blend into a crowd. This was something altogether different.

Indifferent to her inspection, Barsad glanced over her shoulder and scrutinized her simple apartment. His mind was blaring surprise at her style of living. Pursing his lips he glanced at her and let it slip, "You are a successful art dealer?"

Esther leaned against the door frame slightly affronted, "Yesssss."

"But you live here… in Old Town…?"

"The Rushmore is charming."

"You have a gambling problem?" he asked point blank.

Roaring with laughter, Esther clutched her stomach… "Actually I am a poker champion. And before you ask, NO I am not in debt to the mob… or anyone for that matter. 'The greatest wealth is to live content with little'… Plato." She added gesturing with one hand.

He did not rise to her challenge; instead he pushed his way into her apartment and stared at the simple green walls and tasteful furniture, disbelief all over his face. "You have no art in here."

"I have a few paintings hanging in my office… where I spend most of my time when in town. I usually only sleep here." She was still laughing but majorly uncomfortable with him in her apartment. "Besides, that's what museums are for. Now, let's get out of here." She grabbed her purse, trying to coax him out the door as he stared hard at her. It had been a mistake to let him come here.

The cab ride over was awkward as Esther wrestled with an odd feeling that surrounded her. It was not caution but it was something very similar. Barsad was deep in thought and the silence was oppressive. When the taxi pulled up to the Wayne Manor, Esther let out a sigh of relief, climbing from the cab's odd energy and into a night that was sure to be interesting.

Summer made the tended gardens bloom madly in the warm evening weather. Esther took her time on the walk up, eyes running over the flowers as she smiled and longed for her own garden. Barsad noticed her attention and smirked, unsurprised she would get all soft over a nice view and a few colorful plants. They walked quickly up the wide steps leading to the door and entered the wide foyer. Handing her sweater over to a valet, Esther thanked him with a friendly smile before looking around the room.

"This way," she called turning to walk down the front gallery overlooking the garden. The Wayne collection was legendary. Stepping away from Barsad, Esther slipped over to her favorite painting in the room. It was an old Italian portrait of a woman, the artist was believed to have studied under one of the masters though not a master himself. Esther liked that about the work. You could see the immense amount of effort put into that small canvas. She was beautiful… but not quite perfect.

"This is your favorite," he asked from behind her.

Esther's voice was far away as she explained, "You can see the artist struggle with himself to make her pure but it's the flaws in this painting that give it balance. Yes, this is my favorite."

He was silent next to her for a moment as he studied the painting before he spoke, "If you fall into one of your usual spells you will miss the whole party in a blink of an eye." The tone of his voice was halfway between teasing and apathetic.

Straightening her shoulders, Esther conceded with an impish laugh, "Good point. Come, let's get a drink."

They left the small gallery and rejoined the party, Esther politely mingling with the guests while Barsad stood quiet, watching the Mayor give his usual speech while making a mental list of the guests in attendance. Esther sensed the presence of other League members in the vast garden. But when Miranda Tate came over to say hello, Esther immediately sensed the other woman's amusement at the situation before her. "I have not seen you in months Esther? Business must be busy."

"Good evening Miranda. It's wonderful to see you." Esther gave the woman a brief hug. "This is my friend Mr. John Barsad." Esther watched them shake hands while pressing into her mind. Her intuition had been right. When Miranda looked Barsad in the eye, Talia flashed forward, her mind filled with quick flashes of honesty. And there it was… desperation, a desire for vengeance, and that same sickeningly steady patience all mixed in a macabre balance.

Esther seeped through the cracks and found what she had been looking for. Talia still did not know where Bruce had built the reactor, not to mention whether or not it actually worked. After her warning, Bruce had, of course, overreacted and in sudden paranoia going so far as to hide the physicist and his family far away out of Talia's reach. Esther smiled, relieved that her gambit had worked.

Barsad excused himself to go grab some drinks, leaving Miranda and Esther alone. Turning toward Esther, Miranda purred as a wicked light shown in her eyes, "So, you brought the man who is half decent… Does this mean you might give up knitting?"

Esther gave her a look. "Actually he is only here to see Mr. Wayne's art collection. I ran into him at the museum yesterday and offered to get him on the list. This is the only day of the year it is on display… so stop looking at me like that," Esther was laughing toward the end of her speech.

"Hmmmmm, so… only friends huh? Then why did you wear that dress?" Soft blue eyes looked her up and down as she curved her lips.

Confused Esther looked down clearly not seeing what Miranda was teasing her for, "You are as bad as Annabel!" Esther complained, laughing with the beautiful brunette.

"Oh no…" Miranda quieted looking across the room. "Christopher Hammond is here. I don't know how you can stand that man."

Esther smiled and followed her friend's gaze meeting Christopher's wolfish grin with a nod, "Actually, he makes me laugh."

"At him or with him?" Miranda quipped glancing at Esther from the corner of her eye.

Esther had to grin, "Both. He does behave terribly… and I only know of one other man with a poorer reputation… Bruce Wayne. Well, until he went all batty." It was moments like these Esther lived for; the subtle shifts in Miranda's face at the mention of her nemesis, the quick surge of desire that accompanied it. Talia was a very twisted woman. "Did you know that I once threw a party… many years ago… and he showed up with five dates? It was hilarious… and pathetic."

Miranda turned to face Esther, absorbing her face. "What was he like… before he disappeared from public view?" Talia's voice was soft, questioning.

"Obnoxious." Esther answered honestly. Barsad returned at that moment and pressed a glass of champagne into Esther's hands. She thanked him for the drink and smiled at her companion. He seemed happy… and that made Esther very wary.

He clicked his glass to hers and took a swallow, dark blue eyes wild. "Would you like to dance?"

Now there was an idea. "I do love to dance," She grinned and let him lead her to the floor.

It was not the first time they had danced together. He was the same as she remembered from all those years ago, fluid but not playful. When Christopher Hammond came to cut in, Barsad handed her off willingly and within minutes she was laughing at the sexy actor's antics. When the dance was finished, he took her back to John and teased with a cocky wink, "Nice to see you again Guy. Take care of my Esther now will you."

When the handsome jackass walked away Esther turned to Barsad and laughed at the incredulous look on his face, "Ignore him. He has a penchant for terrorizing my companions."

"Why?"

Shrugging her shoulders she answered bluntly, "Because I won't sleep with him."

Barsad let out one of those rare laughs, one true honest moment where he showed his true feelings.

"I think that is enough dancing for the night," Esther smiled and turned to walk from the tent.

His hand landed softly on her elbow and pulled her back, "I don't think so. You do love to dance after all. Let's go one more time."

Considerably less stiff, it was much more fun the second time around. He asked her questions about herself, something he had never done before. She gave the standard answers, the responses that lined up with her fabricated life.

"And you travel often?"

Esther made a face, "You already know I do."

"Where?"

"Anywhere and everywhere… It depends on the client, trends, whims… The best thing about my job is the freedom to do as I please. You seem to come and go from Gotham often?"

"Yes." It was a bland one word answer

Undaunted, Esther smirked and held his gaze, "And?"

"My business keeps me in the city more than I would like, but for now it is important."

She just could not resist, "And what do you do exactly? Sell widgets, sell secrets?" Her voice was teasing as she giggled knowing her words must have some effect on him.

Once again he was amused and laughed, "You could say that I am in procurement and strategies."

Her grin was broad, "You must be a terrorist then." She cocked her head to the side. "Don't worry. In the art world I am an assassin… so we are on equal footing."

The light in his eyes made her want to laugh, but instead she acted as if her words were the most natural thing in the world. He held her gaze, staring deeply into her icy blue eyes before he unexpectedly spun her, making her laugh just as Christopher had done.

"Cain, I get the sense that you might be trouble," he smiled down, almost threating in appearance.

She looked up innocently and pulled back once the music ended, "On that note, I do think I have danced enough."

"Come on, let's get a drink." He took her by the elbow and led her to the bar.

He sipped a beer and she a whiskey on the rocks. When John Daggett and his little toady Philip Stryver walked over to demand scotch, Esther smiled and nodded when she caught John's eye, "Evening Mr. Daggett, Mr. Stryver." Her voice was slightly deadly when she pronounced the last name.

Philip simply nodded and sipped his drink eyeing her darkly. Esther grinned before reaching her hand out to Mr. Daggett.

"I have not seen you for quite some time. How are you settling in with the Wayne Board?"

His voice always set her teeth on edge. It was too whiny… demanding but nasal in all the wrong ways.

With a smirk he sipped his scotch, "We are making great progress. Well aside from that disaster with the Energy Project but what can you expect from a social pariah like Wayne."

Esther bit her bottom lip to hide her smirk. He spoke as if he was not at the man's house drinking his booze. "And your business is going well?"

He nodded, "Broucedk Cement Co. is the most profitable construction company in the city. We are almost finished building a new high-rise in the financial district… the best of everything."

She studied his face. If Philip Stryver was a weasel then John Daggett was a mouse. It made her want to step on him. "Condos?"

"Yes. I will be in the penthouse. Speaking of which, drop by my office next week, I might want to use your services gathering a few pieces before my first party at the new place."

"I am already completely booked next week but I would be happy to send my assistant to see to your needs." She took a sip of her drink with a small quirk to her red lips.

Daggett looked at her as if he could not just believe that she had said no. His weak chin pulled back, "Who are you booked with next week?"

Esther gave him a coquettish wink, "I do not disclose my client list sir. If you are willing to wait until the following Tuesday I would be happy to take you to lunch to discuss any acquisitions you may require."

That seemed to appease him. Even Philip Stryver smirked out of sight of his boss. "I think I can fit you into my schedule that day."

"I will call your offices first thing Monday morning. Have a wonderful evening gentlemen."

With that Esther and Barsad moved away as if to speak with a crowd at the far end of the garden.

"Sorry," Esther shook her head, "I forgot to introduce you. You might actually thank me for that later. That man is a huge prick."

"You are not fully booked next week." Barsad took a swig of his beer certain that she had just lied.

The wicked laugh the fell from her lips confirmed his suspicions, "Nope. I just love to antagonize him. Even now he is wondering who I could possibly be meeting with that is more important than him. In the long run he will end up spending three times as much trying to prove that he is the most valuable client."

"Clever…" He narrowed his mind, "Just what do you do with all your money?"

Esther looked over at him and cocked a brow, "Are you making fun of my home again?"

"Yes."

She gave one short laugh. Standing side by side they enjoyed the silence, instead opting to listen to the groups discussing politics around them. When the party began to wind down, Barsad turned to Esther and asked with his usual contempt ridden voice, "What do you think of Gotham's policies?"

Esther narrowed her eyes and sipped her whiskey, "It's not what I think. It's what I know… This city is so out of balance it will take something truly colossal to correct it."

"For once Cain, we agree." He smiled again and clicked his beer to her glass.

They finished their drinks and began to head toward the Manor. When they neared the large framed photos of Harvey Dent, Esther stopped for a brief moment and looked on the unmarred face of her dead friend.

"Did you believe in Harvey Dent?" Barsad was almost teasing.

Esther looked over the photo a moment longer then scoffed. Without answering she smiled, "We should probably leave."

When they walked through the house, Esther noticed Miranda speaking softly with Alfred, requesting for the hundredth time to see Bruce Wayne. He kindly expressed Bruce's response that he would see no visitors. Politely Miranda took her leave smiling at Esther as she passed.

"Good evening Ms. Cain." Alfred called when he noticed her regard.

Leaving Barsad she walked up and pressed a kiss on Alfred's cheek. "It was a wonderful party. I can see all the hard work you put into it. Thank you."

He smiled proudly, "And thank you for taking care of the flowers again this year. They are lovely."

Esther could sense both Miranda and Barsad's shock at this intelligence. With one final thank you she said goodbye to Alfred and rejoined Barsad.

"Is there a reason you are staring at me like that Barsad?" Esther questioned as they walked out the front door.

There was a confused look on his face, "You paid for the flowers?"

"I do every year." Esther shrugged. "You could say that I believed in Harvey Dent."

Once the words were spoken Esther could feel Barsad shut down. The earlier ease gone as the light drained from his eyes and the usual guarded expression back in its place. Clearly he did not agree with her.

* * *

After Barsad dropped her off with an awkward handshake, Esther went inside and had several shots of whiskey in remembrance of her dead friend. It was the same every year, speeches, the Commissioner… the politics. Not one person at that party cared a tick for Harvey Dent, they did however care about how the event made them look. Always in the distance, Esther could sense Bruce watching from the darkness, out of reach and unknown to the League members who moved through the party.

It had been unexpected for Alfred to make such a public declaration of her contribution. When it had been spoken, Esther had the sudden feeling she had drawn more attention to herself than she should have in the presence of Talia and Barsad. With a groan she poured another glass and thought of that last wonderful night with Harvey.

On that rooftop he had told her of Rachel, of the life he had dreamt of with her. It always made Esther smile to think of it - Harvey with two little boys, a dog, and a white picket fence. He had loved that woman. Esther had asked him if he blamed the Joker for her death and Harvey had only said, "_He only shows us the truth of what we are."_

It had not answered her question but it had made her raise a brow. Typical Joker speak, "_I know what you are Princess, you are the one who is confused." _Phrases like that had always made her roll her eyes. Even with all the hatred she had toward the man, a small corner of her mind wanted to ask_, "What am I?"_ just to see what the maniac would say.

One thing was certain, she was no longer what she had been. There was a hardness to her now, and there was one thing she did not have before. Fear. Fear for her child.

Leaning her head back and closing her eyes, Esther smiled and remembered the full lips of her little one pursed for a kiss, black eyes sparkling as Esther smooched her. Harvey would have like Cassandra. She was a funny one, full of energy, and cunning. It was these happy thoughts that filled her mind when sleep overtook her, these happy thoughts that were burned away by the black dreams that came to her so often now.

_There was no sound, only that steady silence that made her heart beat in her ears. He was there, as he always was in the darkness, watching her with malice in his eyes. She could not take her eyes away from the predator certain the moment she looked away he would attack. _

_Laying in darkness, he was above her, moving within her as she clutched and wept. Her heart was breaking all over again as the sound of that cruel laughter echoed around her."_

_Then came the cold… the endless icy torment that stabbed at her lungs until the world was filled with fire, burning her clean… giving her freedom from the pain._

One heart wrenching gasp tore from her throat as she woke. Clutched almost to the point of breaking was that last shot of whiskey. Breathing heavy, Esther swallowed it and focused to steady her racing heart. She would not sleep again that night.

With a sigh she set down the glass and watched a brief flash of vision. Fate had sent her a man to kill. Changing quickly for the night, she left the Rushmore and moved through the city. Her mark died in Low Town amidst the garbage of the ghetto he lived in, body broken badly as Esther practiced her new tricks on him. The Teacher's secret skills were savage indeed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! As always I look forward to reading your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope everyone is enjoying awesome spring weather like I am. **

**Thank you for the reviews: TheAceOfKnaves, SandraSmit19, CharcoalFaith, and the lovely mithrabear. LOVE YOU GUYS AND GALS!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Early September**

"So you see Mr. Daggett, I can have an original selection ready for you in three months' time. Will that suffice?" Esther was smiling, charming as she sipped her wine and waited for the fool to speak.

He was chewing his steak, politely using his best manners as he considered. Once he swallowed he gave her that sheepish smile that he used when he was particularly happy, "And you say no one else in Gotham has any of Anderson's latest work? I will be the first?"

"Indeed. I have an exclusive contract with him… He is, however, incredibly expensive." It was exactly what the aspiring billionaire wanted to hear.

"Make it so Ms. Cain. I am expecting a very large investment to pay off shortly. Tell your Mr. Anderson to prepare three sculptures for my new home. I want an especially provocative piece at the entry." He gestured above him, "At least six feet tall."

"Absolutely. By the way, I saw the article about you in the _Gotham Globe_. You are making quite a name for yourself around the city. I would not be surprised if in the near future you were running Wayne Enterprises yourself." Her voice seemed sincere but she was mocking him so wickedly that anyone with a sharp eye would have noticed the darkness in her demeanor. Unfortunately for Mr. Daggett… he did not a have sharp eye.

Preening, he leaned back and adjusted the lapels of his fine light grey suit. "Thank you Ms. Cain. It's nice to see a woman of your station recognize all I have done for the city."

"_My station?"_ Esther almost cocked an eyebrow… Did he think of her as a fancy servant? With a simple winning smile, Esther nodded her agreement to whatever that was supposed to mean. She did not have to look hard into the future to see that this man would die a very painful death.

"Thank you for lunch. I need to get back to work now but I assure you I am looking forward to what Anderson produces. I expect sketches on my desk in a week."

Esther kept the soft smile on her lips and bowed forward in agreement. "I will bring them by personally."

He stood, buttoned his jacket and left without another word. When he was out of earshot, Esther let out an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes dramatically.

It was then that her phone rang, like an idiot she answered without checking the caller ID. "Esther Cain."

"_Hello."_ The voice was resonant, deep, and far too familiar.

All the color drained from her face as Esther held the phone like a life line to her ear. "Do not tell me where you are!"

"_I won't. I will make this quick. She is safe, happy…"_

Esther whispered, her voice full of longing, "You should not have called. It is too dangerous! You will have to run again."

There was a long dark sigh, "_She wants to talk to you."_

"No. I… I can't." But it was too late. Esther could hear him hand the phone over to the little one who had been begging in the background.

"_I LOVE YOU MOMMY!"_ It was exuberantly shouted so loudly into the phone that Esther felt everyone in the room must have heard it. Her eyes darted around to see if anyone was watching, anyone might have seen. No one paid her any mind.

Whispering just loud enough so that Cassandra could hear, Esther answered back, "I love you too." Then hung up the phone and sat like a zombie. She sat the cell phone on the white tablecloth and waited with a mix of horror and anticipation for it to ring again; staring at it as if it were some horrible monster.

She asked for the check, paid quietly, and slipped away, desperate to be alone. What she had failed to notice was that she was not alone. One very interested pair of blue eyes had seen her face blanch and heard that loud childish declaration. One pair of clever eyes had seen her lips mouth the words, "_I love you too,"_ then hang up the phone and search the room as if she expected the devil himself to arrive for her. One pair of lips smiled… "Always full of little surprises aren't you Cain."

Warm muggy air clung to her as she took the long walk back to her office. Her daughter's voice replayed over and over in her head. It had been so happy, slightly different than she had remembered… everything pronounced without that baby lisp. Would her hair be long now or would Curtis have cut it short? Was she tall? Was she happy? The next thing she knew she was sitting at her desk. Esther could not even remember how she had gotten back to her office or how long she had been in her chair.

Madeline came in and shook her from her daze, "Are you okay Esther?"

Esther swallowed, closed her eyes, and pulled in a deep breath. A moment later she was back in control. A quick smile came to her red lips, "Yes, of course. What do you need?"

"I just wanted to remind you of our Association meeting tonight. We need to leave at 6:00." Her friend smiled warmly, "They have missed you over the last several months." She began to laugh, "I think they are expecting a hostile takeover."

Esther laughed with her friend, "More like I will be going into early retirement. Thank you for reminding me Madeline."

Her partner nodded and turned to leave. Despite the smile on her face, Madeline was worried - that look on her friend's face was like nothing she had ever seen. Hesitating at the door, Madeline turned, "If there is anything you want to talk about I am here for you."

"I know. Thank you." It was final. Esther would never speak of it… ever.

Once her office was empty, Esther immediately called Hemlock Anderson and began to detail the outrageous price she had negotiated for three pieces. He agreed to begin sketches, guaranteeing their completion in four days. Esther almost smirked, she knew him well by now. He already had a mountain of ideas; all he had to do was set down whichever one of his children was climbing on him and he would have a book of sketches in a matter of hours. That man was a genius.

The incident was shut away and Esther was back. Like a maniac, she attacked her work and had to laugh when Madeline came to get her at 6:00 realizing that she had completely forgotten the meeting… as Madeline knew she would. They left together for the latest trendy lounge downtown and spent the night sharing info with the loose collection of Gotham's best art dealers.

One week later, Esther sat in Wayne Tower in the spacious office of John Daggett. She had come to him with an amazing collection of sketches. When she had arrived he waved her in and pointed at the chair before his massive desk while he spoke on the phone with his company's V.P. Philip Stryver.

"Tell them that the price is flexible so long as I see results by the deadline stated. Yes. Twenty is fine." There was a pause. "NOW." Then he hung up the phone with force and adjusted his tie.

It was as if he had forgotten she was in the room. But Esther had heard every word. Standing quickly from his desk, he crossed to bar in the corner and poured himself a scotch, "Would you like a drink Ms. Cain?"

"Yes." She needed one.

He was impressed, "What's your poison?"

"Bourbon if you have any." She smiled kindly and watched him prepare her drink.

Moments later, he handed her a generous pour. "Now Mr. Daggett." She opened the leather bound portfolio and spread it across his desk. "Here are the _latest _designs. No one else will have access to these." Icy blue eyes flashed up to his.

She leaned over the images, and reached forward with one long bare arm as he sat like a king of the castle in a chair far too big for his slender body. He steepled his fingers under his chin as she flipped through the various representations and smiled. Esther was slightly surprise at his eye for lines, he clearly knew art far better than she had expected…

In under an hour, he had chosen what he wanted designed with a list of minor changes, most of which Esther agreed with.

"And you want this installed when?" she asked, closing the portfolio and folded it under her arm.

"Before November 1st" He smirked, "My building will be having its grand opening and I will be hosting quite the party up top. Make sure you keep the date available."

Red lips curled into a smile, "I would not miss it for the world."

"Let me walk you out." He stood from his chair and walked with sure steps around the table.

Esther smiled and held up a hand, "There is no need. I am just stepping down the hall to meet Miranda Tate for lunch."

"Really?" He sounded genuinely surprised, "Is she a client of yours?"

"A friend."

She had his full attention. Esther had the strangest impression that he was amazed Esther would be on friendly terms with Miranda Tate. "What kind of art does she like?"

Esther cocked her head to the side and thought it over, "From her office, I would say her tastes run more toward pottery… Moroccan: blues and earth tones."

He gave her that mousey grin, "Ms. Cain. I would like you to acquire a vase to add to her collection."

It was then that she realized, John Daggett was sweet on Miranda Tate. "It would be simple. How much are you willing to spend on this vase?"

He pursed his lips and rolled back a little on his feet as he considered, "Five thousand max."

"Quite a gift Mr. Daggett." Her eyes were sparkling with mischief. "I was planning to travel to Spain next month. On my way home I will stop in Marrakesh personally and find her something splendid. Or if you want it sooner I can make some calls."

"Next month is fine. I want you to be hands on for this since you know her tastes." He turned his back and went back to his desk dismissing her, "Good afternoon Ms. Cain."

Esther nodded and left to meet the woman in question.

November came quickly. There had thankfully been no more phone calls from Curtis. Now that time had passed, Esther had to admit she had been longing for news of her child… and to hear her voice, it had been like a dream, pressing her motivation to see this finished. Between travelling, training underground, endless visions of a broken city, and dreams of fire Esther was reaching a tipping point. She knew the time was coming for her to finally meet the masked man. She just did not know where he was.

Dreams of Bane walking at her side had been with her for weeks. The sound of his strange breath, muted and bent by the mask, was constant in her ear. Knowing that he dreamed of her too she wondered if he had been searching for her. It was so like yet so unlike the dreams of Ra's al Ghul. Then, Esther had merely waited patiently, unconcerned, knowing it would happen in due time. Now there was a sense of urgency… a push that this time she must go to him.

There had been a few lunches with Miranda Tate, fun afternoons where Esther sometimes had to remind herself just who was hiding behind those soft blue eyes. When Miranda mentioned the vase John Daggett had given her, Esther burst out laughing and had to admit that she had chosen it personally for her. As Esther told the tale, Miranda looked surprised, but Esther could clearly sense that this was not new information to her.

"I did think it was beautiful, I should have known you were involved," Miranda teased.

"I spent two days searching for that vase. Once I saw it, I knew you would love it," Esther leaned back in her chair, "I have the impression that John Daggett might be interested in you Miss Tate." The grin that spread across her face as she spoke was purely wicked.

Miranda was not amused. And that is when Esther finally got a fragment of information. The brunette was using Daggett, gently manipulating him to gain control over the Wayne Board. She wanted that access to the damn reactor and Daggett's interest in absorbing Wayne Enterprises was going to be the red herring she needed to achieve it.

"Are you going to his party tonight?" Esther asked between forkfuls of chocolate cake.

"I have to. Do you want to go together?" Miranda looked up from her own dessert and raised a brow. "My limo can pick you up."

Esther smiled apologetically, "I am attending with the artist, sorry. I am also using that as an excuse to leave early. I have a long day tomorrow at the museum."

"I went by and saw the last Gotham Artist's Exhibition last week. It was quite impressive."

Glowing Esther swallowed a bite, "I agree. Annabel Forsythe put the event together. I thought she did a wonderful job… but you should have seen the look on her face when she realized that one of the sculptures was a massive penis. The old woman almost fell over." She was almost choking she was laughing so hard.

Miranda stopped and looked to the side as if trying to recognize which piece she was talking about, then it hit and she gave an honest loud laugh. It was the first pure laugh Esther had ever heard the woman give. "I did not even notice!"

"It's funny the details that appear if you look at them from just the right angle. That's one of the things I love about art." Esther's voice was dreamlike as she leaned on her fist and took the last bite of cake.

"You could say the same thing about life, take you for example." Talia was slowly appearing. "How much did you win at that last poker tournament in Vegas? Lovely picture in the paper by the way."

The picture in question was decidedly horrible. Esther was holding one of those ridiculous huge checks made out to Orphans Hope Charity and looking uncomfortable as the photographers snapped away.

"Very nice Miranda…" Esther narrowed her eyes in mock anger. "That was the expression of a winner."

"Whatever happened to that man? You know the half good one?" Talia was on a roll today.

Wondering if Talia realized her accent became just a touch thicker when she was up to no good, Esther answered, "Who? Mr. Barsad? I have not seen him in months. I know he hates Gotham so I would not be surprised if he did not get the hell out at first opportunity."

"What makes you think he hates Gotham?" One perfectly sculpted brow rose.

Esther laughed through her nose, "Oh, just call it a hunch." After a moment of thought, she changed the subject, "If you go tonight without an escort you might get cornered by Daggett. You should take someone. Want me to call Christopher Hammond?" It was Esther's turn to tease.

Miranda just grinned, "Truce… Can I offer you a ride back toward your office?"

"Actually, I need to pick up Mr. Anderson at the airport. Thank you though." Esther winked.

Esther paid the tab and the two women left. Miranda had a town car waiting for her and Esther flagged down a cab. Several hours later she was at the splendid new high-rise riding up in the elevator with the ruggedly handsome Hemlock Anderson at her side. Earlier in the day she had a vision of her latest victim and was eager to have this party over with so she could play.

The closed elevator doors were brass and very shiny. The reflection of them side by side as they rode to the penthouse made Esther wonder what her life would have been like if she had gone on that second date with him. Maybe she would have a house in the suburbs, two kids like Hemlock had with his wife, given up assassinations in her free time, not have the fate of Gotham on her shoulders… The idea was tempting. She met his eye in the reflection and laughed when he winked at her.

"Esther, tell me again how obnoxious this man is?" He teased in his low friendly voice while he ran his fingers through his shoulder length bronze hair.

"Oh, veerrrrry." She grinned and smoothed the skirt of her draping wine colored cocktail dress. "Brace yourself."

The elevator dinged and they were instantly surrounded by music and the chatter of the impressive guest list. Walking out into the large circular foyer, Esther had to admit that Hemlock's sculpture did look fantastic in the room.

It was not her first time in the penthouse. She had been here for the install a few weeks ago but it was the first time Esther had seen the Penthouse completed. It was a grand space, huge and decorated with the best of everything: gold hued marble, soft and inviting. The parquet wood floors reminded her of the south wing of her museum, perfect for reflecting the light upward and highlighting sculpture.

Mr. Daggett was greeting his guests and smiled at Esther as if they were friends. The inviting look in his expression put her on her guard. He wanted something. Introductions were made and Hemlock did his part, entertaining the client while Esther snuck away to inspect Daggett's collection.

Once in the main room she realized where the music was coming from. Sitting at a shiny grand piano was a famous Gotham star… a pianist Esther had seen in concert only a few months ago. Her eyebrows shot up her face as she realized just how much money this man had spent to show off how much money he had. What was the point?

Scanning the crowed, she could not help but notice that everyone in here was in a position of influence in the city. Yes, Daggett had been collecting power. Perhaps he was not the simple shallow man Esther had assumed; maybe underneath the mousy face and pretentious manners, he was not to be underestimated. She would be keeping a very close eye on him from now on.

Marginally disgusted, Esther went back to her exploration. A waiter handed her a glass of champagne and she thanked him with a smile and then realized he was a League initiate. He nodded politely then moved to the next guest. Moving her senses through the room, Esther noticed that many of the men in the room were League of Shadows… guests, security, service. The Penthouse was fairly crawling with them.

Esther thought back to the earlier snippet of information she had glimpsed from Talia… Her plan would take years of gentle coaxing, subtle manipulation. This was something altogether different. Her eyes fixed on the pianist as her mind forcefully prodded the nearest League Soldier posing as security. It was difficult to gain anything from a mind - so trained, especially given the distance between them. All she could find as he started shaking his head and looking confused were quick flashes of Bane, orders to serve Daggett as trusted hired muscle, pose as a mercenary, report on his every move.

"Esther." Miranda put a hand on her arm and gave her a little shake.

Snapping out of the man's mind Esther was surprised to see Talia standing before her, "Sorry." She looked at the tan elegant woman before her, hair gently curled and makeup soft and pretty. "You look very nice Miranda."

"You have been standing there like a statue for ten minutes staring into space?" There was an odd flash of actual concern in her large blue eyes.

Dark eyelashes fluttered dreamily, "Do you realize who is playing the piano? I was completely caught up in the music."

"Who is it?" Miranda looked over her shoulder.

"Her name is Cynthia Kim. One of the best concert pianists I have ever seen." Esther closed her eyes for a few seconds, "Just listen to her play Rachmaninov… She is amazing." Though Esther smiled with excitement, Miranda was completely unimpressed. Talia clearly was not a fan of good music.

"What do you think of the party?" Miranda asked looking around the room, her eyes darting to see just who had arrived.

Esther took a sip of champagne… it was Cristal… of course, "I think it might be the most ostentatious house warming I have ever seen. And that is saying a lot in this city. He must have some pretty big plans for himself. That said, I hate to admit it, but he does have excellent taste in art."

Miranda was nodding in agreement until that last statement. Then she laughed. "Life is more than your art Esther."

"Art will remain the most astonishing activity of mankind born out of struggle between wisdom and madness, between dream and reality in our mind." Esther breathed as she quoted Magdalena Abakanowicz.

Talia was there in her eyes, momentarily annoyed, "Really Esther…"

"Think about it. Even humans in the worst possible situations draw on walls, scrape figures in the mud… imagine beautiful places. Art is the expression of what we are and what we aspire to be. It is the perfect lesson in Balance," She pressed leaning forward as she spoke with passion.

Large blue eyes just stared at her for a moment before turning to the entryway, "The Mayor is here?"

Esther nodded, "And three judges… reminds me of the sort of parties Falcone might have thrown. Gotham's elite are the new power players in the city." There was a sneer in her voice, "Thank you Harvey Dent Act; the rich got richer and now can safely go to the Opera."

"You are wealthy too Esther," Miranda mocked.

"And I do go to the Opera." Esther grinned evilly. "But I also can see what is happening in the darker places in the city… This cannot last. They can only push so far before the very people they stand on begin to pull them down."

"You sound as if you are expecting it," there was a hint of suspicion in her voice.

Esther shrugged, "It is inevitable." A new smile spread her face, "Oh look, it's Christopher Hammond. I guess I did not need to call him after all. Should we go over and say hello?"

"You are evil," Miranda was back in place, laughing.

Esther nudged her friend, "I have been called worse."

Miranda gave her a you-are-ridiculous look and walked away to greet the Mayor.

She watched her go, her blue dress flowing behind her as she moved through the crowd. Esther took another sip of champagne and smiled at Phillip Stryver who was staring at her from across the room.

There was a man who was willing to get his hands dirty, and a mind Esther was slightly familiar with. Crossing toward him, she offered a friendly hello and tried not to grin at the subtle discomfort that showed in his eyes. Since she had bent his mind, he had never been completely comfortable in her presence. He hid it well, was always polite… but only engaged in the necessary socializing, nothing more.

"Quite a party Mr. Stryver, your friend certainly has excellent taste." She said standing by his side and looking over the crowd.

"Actually, I planned this party." He was sincerely pleased at her praise.

She faced him and tossed her hair, "Really? Well done. I should have known once I saw Cynthia Kim at the piano."

"Yes." He was almost preening, until he met her gaze then that strange shift happened and he looked marginally confused. "I knew that the most refined guest here would appreciate the offering."

"No doubt." Esther wanted to roll her eyes. "Is your Aunt coming this evening?"

He looked at her as if she should have known better than to ask, "Aunt Annabel? No, what purpose would she serve here?"

The look on her face must have been absurd. Shock, disgust, and a 'what the hell are you talking about' expression blended with a completely entertained desired to laugh out loud. "So this is a special collection. I am honored I was allowed in the room." She was completely sarcastic but he missed it like a true pompous ass.

"You should be." He turned to face her fully, "You know Ms. Cain, it has been years since we first went on a date but perhaps now we should consider trying again. You are far more successful at present, as am I. We would make quite the team."

What happened to romance and actually enjoying the company of your partner? "As generous as the offer is, I must decline. You see, I have far too much money invested with Mr. Daggett. It might put you in an uncomfortable situation." The lie was believable enough.

He nodded as if he understood perfectly. Esther was astonished, was this the true nature of the men and women in the room. Were they really so numb to the world outside these glitterati pissing contests? It was as if blinders had been taken away and though it was not a vision, it was far more enlightening. Gotham had been given a second chance and it had all just been wasted by the greed that had failed to die. It actually made her sad, an expression Philip Stryver misunderstood.

"Ms. Cain. Perhaps we will discuss this again once Mr. Daggett's acquires the Koidu-Sefadu mine. I will be in a position to stand almost toe to toe with John once the investment pays off."

She spoke as if she knew what he was talking about, "When do you expect that to happen?"

"Oh, I expect we will secure mining rights by next spring at the latest," He smiled down, the skin thin on his face.

Esther sipped her champagne, "I wish you luck then! Good evening Mr. Stryver." Walking toward the smiling, though she could sense, just as disgusted Hemlock Anderson, Esther moved through the room avoiding conversing with anyone else.

Standing by his side she rescued him from the over excited Claudia Garcia, promising to meet her for lunch the next week and made their formal goodbyes. Esther knew what was expected. The artists were to show up, impress the guests… then get the fuck out, so people more important than they could plot how to make more money to buy more art.

Her arm was tucked in Hemlock's elbow as they graciously thanked Mr. Daggett. He raised a brow when he noticed her leaving with Mr. Anderson. He had expected her to stay and mingle.

"It truly is a beautiful home you have designed Mr. Daggett."

"Surely Mr. Hammond can see himself home. There is no need for you to leave Ms. Cain." He spoke as if the artist was not standing right in front of him.

Esther smiled and tried to look utterly flattered, "That is so kind of you sir. Unfortunately I must see Mr. Hammond to the airport this evening, you have my sincere regrets. Thank you for a lovely evening."

Daggett turned away after a brief nod, dismissing her as Hemlock silently laughed. Security held the elevator for them and Esther smiled, thanking the man. Once the doors had closed she turned to see a completely relived Hemlock grinning down at her like a little boy.

"Would you like to grab a beer? There is a great pub downtown," Esther asked with a crooked grin.

"I need one after that man. You were not kidding… but at least he has good taste in art." Hemlock complained as he held the door open for her.

Esther was laughing, "That's the same thing I said. Come on, I am dying to hear all about Johanna and the boys."

She waved down a cab and they made their way towards Esther's victim. Once seated at the packed pub Esther excused herself to make a call and slipped into the shadows. One block away her target walked up, tall and lanky… his carriage reminded Esther of the Joker so she felt a little inspired. She used one of the techniques she had pulled from the mind of the teacher… it was brutal, but he deserved it. Forcing one of his floating ribs up and through his heart she smiled at his ear as she whispered his sins to him. Once he was dead she pushed his corpse in the street. When the body was found the police would assume he had been hit by a car.

Esther hurried back, smiling in the darkness at the little thrill of a job well done. Taking a seat next to her handsome friend, she grinned brilliantly… she had finished an assassination and made it back before her beer arrived. Esther had become pretty darned good at this socializing with murder on the side.

Hemlock entertained her with funny stories about his two little boys and his wife. After a few drinks and many cute anecdotes, they headed out. When she was back at the Rushmore, Esther found herself to be far more tired than she realized. Her bed was calling to her as she stripped naked and left a trail of clothes from the door to her room. Naked she crawled between the sheets and thought over all she had learned that night.

Daggett wanted Koidu-Sefadu mine. The little Esther knew of such things was that the diamond regions tended to be highly volatile… And that there was a fortune to be made in that industry if you were willing to engage in what was practically slave labor. Smirking to herself she recalled Stryver's choice of words, "_when we secure mining rights…"_ clearly they needed a strong arm on the deal… and Daggett had found the mercenary to solve his security problem. Bane…

The vision came on her so forcefully, Esther lost everything around her. She was in the jungle standing before him. Bane's gaze bore into hers and his eyes said everything, "_I have been waiting for you woman."_

* * *

**Dun Dun duuuunnnn. Big things coming up in the next chapter… Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Big things are about to go down. I'm dying to hear what you all think of this chapter.**

**Shout out to my reviewers: atiketook, Velvet Red Bullet, ChidorixCixBritannia, FieryLady36.**

**I must mention mithrabear in all her awesomeness for beta reading and polishing these chapters up. Thank you!**

**Enjoy the long holiday weekend!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: April, 1 Year and 5 Months to Occupation**.

There was only one place Esther wanted to spend her last day of freedom and only one man who she wanted by her side as she prepared to give up the life she had cultivated since Gran dragged her from the water. Alfred stood by her side the entire morning as Esther moved through the galleries of the Gotham Metropolitan Museum. At lunch she had taken him to the Museum's café to have one final moment of peace with the gentleman she admired.

It had been a tumultuous six months since she had begun to accept the next step. Much of that time she had hidden underground in the dark where she could work through her thoughts and prepare to embrace what she had to become. The Teacher was right; Esther Cain was nothing… a puff of smoke on the wind. Just a few more hours and all that would be washed away.

"Ms. Cain," Alfred smiled as he poured her another cup of tea, "I envy you with all your travel."

Esther laughed as she took a sip, "Really? It is not nearly as exciting as it sounds. Are you still planning on that Italy trip next month?"

"Indeed I am. Things are quiet at the Manor and I am going to take advantage of the opportunity to enjoy some travels of my own." He was smiling and Esther knew why… Bruce may have still been a shut in, but he was ever so slowly coming out of his depression. He had even taken to some strange hobbies… mostly shooting arrows at art. When Esther had seen that little slice of information, she had almost wanted to growl. If art had to be sacrificed to bring her friend back, then so be it…. but it really annoyed her.

"I thought you might say so. That's why I have prepared this for you." Esther slid a key across the table. "I purchased a house in Florence and I would be honored if you would use it anytime you wish. It isn't much but the location is fantastic."

Alfred's fingers tapped the key that sat so innocently on the table top before him. Brows drawn down in a small deep thinking frown, "I could not possibly." But he really wanted to.

"Take the key Alfred. Keep it. Consider it a place to find comfort when you need it." Esther put her hand over his and gave it a squeeze.

Reluctantly, he put the key into his pocket as Esther wrote down the address and handed him a small slip of paper.

It was time. After one deep breath, she settled her face into a smile she did not feel. Laughing, Esther looked down at her watch, "Sorry Alfred but I have a plane to catch."

"Where are you off to this time in your pursuit of art Miss Cain?" He questioned in his gentlemanly tone.

"I'm off to Africa." Esther winked. "I need to see a man about a mask."

"What kind of mask?" Alfred asked intrigued.

Esther leaned back in her chair and signaled the waiter, "The terrifying kind."

* * *

Esther looked to the painted grey sky and rolled her eyes. The rainy season in Sierra Leone typically did not begin until May, but she had put up with a ridiculous amount of rain since her arrival. Mixed with the oppressive heat, she was always wet from rain or damp from sweat. Either way she was consistently gross. Her stolen truck moved through the sludge at a snail's pace. The drive was muddy as rain continued to pour down. Thankfully it concealed the dust of her travel.

The Koidu-Sefadu mine was about twenty miles of rough wet road from where she now crawled through the downpour. Adjacent to the mine laid the camp of the rebel group who controlled the area. Her dreams had been full of this terrible place for weeks and she had to admit, even knowing what she was about to face, she was eager to arrive.

Fatigues covered her legs, black painted steel strapped to her shins and forearms. A green tank covered her torso and chest, followed by an all-weather camouflage jacket buckled securely at her waist. Long hair was twisted into a braid and wrapped around her head. Light, airy fabric covered her bright hair and the lower portion of her face, leaving only those unnerving vivid eyes exposed. Across her back lay her sword. An assortment of throwing knives was strapped to her thighs and butterfly knives were tucked into each combat boot. Esther reached for the pendant at her neck and tucked it under her clothing, the metal warm against her skin.

She had a second hand AK-47, stolen from the corpse of one of the mercenaries she had killed when she hijacked the truck - his belt of bullets now resting loosely around her hips. It was time.

Pulling to the side of the road, she began the slow process of slipping through the traces of jungle. The closer she neared the compound, the greater the damage to the forest by the rebel's slash and burn tactics. The beautiful landscape had been marred. Hidden at the edge of the charred tree line, Esther shouldered her rifle and tested the scope. Two guard towers were in her sights. Waiting, hidden in the dense shade of the forest she watched… It would be today, she could feel it in her bones. Today she would face the man in the mask.

A soft smile turned up one half of her mouth when the boom of an explosion sounded in the distance. Just like in her dreams. While the sentries at the guard tower turned toward the smoke, Esther fired her gun. Sharpshooting was definitely not her strong point. It took a spray of bullets to kill all her targets, effectively giving her location away to anyone who may have seen. Tossing the gun across her back she ran from the spot and pressed her back against the metal walls of the compound.

Reaching behind her she withdrew the katana and listened for the sound of men under the pounding noise of the rain. The shrill squeal of rusted metal sounded and the gate to her right swung inward. One. Two. When the count hit three, she moved. The first man's head fell from his shoulders the instant he crossed the threshold. Slipping under his body she used the corpse as a shield as his cronies began to panic. Another man lost a leg before her boot crushed his throat. The mud tried to suck her down, slowing her movements as she spun and slashed an arc, gutting the next unfortunate soul bottlenecked at the gate. The blade flashed and stabbed straight through the heart of the last victim.

Beautiful brown eyes stared at her in those final moments of his life and Esther realized that she had not killed a man at all. He was only a boy.

She sucked in a raspy breath and reached for the child. A moment of hesitation as her mind brushed his, offering comfort in her horror… until she witnessed just what his boy had done in his few short years. He may not have been over sixteen but he had committed more evil than many of the men she had killed before him. Sick to her stomach she tore out her blade and let him fall into the mud. Monsters were certainly made.

That hesitation cost her. An explosion of pain across her back forced her to her knees. It took a moment to register the man swinging the butt of his rifle at her face. Esther leaned away, but that thick sucking mud hindered her agility and the burst of pain that struck her jaw was the penalty. Even so her sword moved and the man towering over her fell, stomach slashed open and guts spilling.

Standing from the mire Esther lifted her hand to her jaw and cursed, that was going to leave a nasty mark.

The rain was relentless, soaking her clothing and lowering visibility. That was to her advantage. No one else had seen her as she crossed though the rear grounds of the rebel's base. Following the sound of gunfire she moved quickly to where the true battle was taking place.

A few of the rebels had taken to ground on the roofs, using that vantage to fire down on the attacking party. Reloading her stolen rifle she crept into the shadowy places and shot each target in the back. Slipping through the narrow passageways between concrete buildings was simple; killing the men she encountered was not. This was their territory and a few of the men that fell in her path were more than mere brutes, they were violent killers. She took a beating but managed to push forward, collecting limbs from those that stood in her way.

The courtyard she had dreamed of came into her sight. More of that damned mud filled the landscape. Kneeling behind a low concrete barricade, three rebels shot toward the encroaching invaders to their front, unaware that Esther stood only a few feet away. Now was the time for theatrics...

She ran, then slide on her knees through the slick mud slicing as she passed behind them yet protected from the gunfire by the barricade. Two died instantly, the third was not so lucky. He clutched the stump of his leg and screamed. In a moment of unlikely pity she found cover and reached for one of the knives strapped to her thigh. The dart hit him straight in the eye, killing him instantly and ending his pain.

The gunfire was dying down. Panting, Esther looked down at herself. Blood, mud and a few chunks of some poor fool's guts stuck to her clothing despite the driving rain. She would certainly make an impression. Her body hummed as she sheathed her sword and crossed through the hacked limbs and severed heads of her carnage. Leaning against the well at the center of the small courtyard she waited. A few moments later, the frontline of Bane's soldiers began to run through the muddy terrain, snaking in and out of the small concrete buildings until they found her, tapping her toe as if she did not have a care in the world.

Under her scarf, she smirked as the men rushed toward her, guns at the ready. These were not men of the League of Shadows… these were hired soldiers. Confusion erupted at the sight of the sliced corpses and a woman with the sword on her back. The front line mercenaries began to shout at her, fear lingering in their bellowing voices. It was then that she saw them… they moved differently, radiated danger. Three League brothers stepped forward and took in the truth of the scene. They were yelling orders in a language she did not understand, edging closer to her when she failed to respond.

One word from her lips halted everything. "Bane."

The nearest League brother was a dark skinned man with rough unsmiling features. He took a step closer and practically smelled her as he studied her closely, trying to intimidate. She smiled, the expression reaching her eyes as he took her in full measure: the mud, blood, gore… He looked impressed. Speaking into a communicator at his collar she knew the man she came to see had just been summoned.

Looking past her captors, she saw him arrive, walking through the driving rain, gripping the collar of his metal chest plate. It was too far to see from her vantage, but she would swear that under the mask he arrogantly smirked at her as she lounged so comfortably in the midst of these dangerous men. Barsad was at his side, cagy and ready to kill; a massive firearm pointed right at her head.

Walking slowly, with carefully measured swaggering steps, Bane made his way toward her. One of the hired soldiers, unaware of what was taking place, rushed up to his side and began to speak. Without taking his eyes from her, Bane reached out a hand to the noisy man and crushed his windpipe, dropping the corpse like a sack and continued to walk until he came to stand before her. His breath was steady, in and out, in a rhythmic mechanical hiss. Steel colored eyes ran over her blood spattered muddy clothing. He seemed intrigued as he studied the unusual colored vibrant eyes, peering from the green fabric. Despite the mask, his expression was quite clear… recognition.

Her words flowed out just as they both had seen in their shared dream, "I have been waiting for you."

Above the mask his eyes roamed the courtyard, raising a brow at the carnage before looking back down at her. "It seems you were busy in the meantime," He lingered over the words, accenting them strangely in cultured vocal pattern before his eyes went back to hers. He issued commands to the men. Mercenary and League Brother alike went back to sweeping the compound. Barsad lowered his rifle and stepped closer.

"Consider it a friendly offering." Rising from the well she stood tall, ready to walk the path before her.

"Who are you?" Barsad demanded as he watched the two face off before him.

Esther broke her gaze away from those expressive green tinged grey eyes and faced the radiating distrust of Barsad's gaze. Dressed in combat clothing he was quite intimidating. Mud spattered, hair wild, strong forearms revealed by rolled up sleeves… pure soldier. So unlike the image he portrayed in Gotham. Her eyes quickly inspected his ballistic vest, lingering over the collection of massive bullets; Barsad was clearly a heavy arms expert. She was not surprised.

"Ra's al Ghul once called me his Oracle," Esther answered, her voice low and tempting.

All expression drained from Barsad's face. The few League Brothers in earshot all stopped as if struck and turned to face her, an odd anticipation cracking in the air between them. Her eyes went back to the masked man. Bane reached forward and with a brief hesitation pulled down the veil that concealed the lower features of Esther's face.

"Cain…" Barsad exhaled disbelieving his eyes.

With a soft smile she faced the man she had minced words with for years, "Hello Barsad."

She did not resist when the large warm fingers of Bane's hand tilted her chin up and a little to the side. Esther could feel his attention run over the nasty swelling bruise forming on her jaw. Her eyes left the disheveled mud spattered man by Bane's side and turned back to the man in the mask. It felt strange to let him touch her, knowing that he could crush her, simply, if he chose to. Her eyes flashed a subtle warning as his thumb brushed over the tender edge of her jaw.

"Barsad?" Bane commanded without taking his eyes from Esther's face.

Leaning close so his words would not travel past the three of them Barsad explained, "Her name is Esther Cain, an art dealer in Gotham and an acquaintance of Miranda Tate." His accent heavier than usual, his thoughts a torrent of betrayal, gratification, and frustration as piercing blue eyes locked on her face with fervor.

Esther had the oddest sensation that before Barsad had announced her, Bane already knew the name Esther Cain. Glancing back to Bane, Esther reached her fingers up to the ones holding her chin and pulled Bane's large hand down. "It is as he says. I have watched over Talia since her arrival in Gotham." Esther explained softly before she pulled the fabric once again across the lower portion of her face.

For a man with most of his face concealed by a mask, he had become quite skilled at expressing with only his eyes. Her words had surprised him. A large League brother approached the trio, gripping a submachine gun in his hands; he stopped on Bane's right and began to detail all they had found in the compound.

"The buildings have been cleared; hostages await you at the front. Our intelligence was correct. Everything is here… except their leader, Sylvanus. He has not been found amongst the bodies. Aside from that the compound is secure."

Esther glanced up at the sky, it would be good to get out of this rain.

"Come." Bane demanded before he turned his back on her and began to step through the mud. Walking passed the crumpled body of the mercenary he had thoughtlessly killed as if it were not even there.

Esther followed behind, Barsad at her elbow as the group proceeded to the main courtyard. When she passed by the man with her knife in his eyes she bent down to reclaim the blade, wiping it on the corpse before placing it back at her thigh. Kneeling, she glanced up to the man towering over her. Barsad was scowling something fierce, brown hair wild and messy in the rain. Esther winked at him.

He reached down a hand and pulled her up by the elbow, leading her closer to Bane and directing her to the front courtyard. This was where the majority of the battle had taken place. Bane's soldiers had been far less in number, yet the amount of bodies before her was impressive. Very little damage had been done to the compound itself, just bullet holes and blood spatter. Bane's hired mercenaries were directing the prisoners to pile up the bodies of their fallen comrades.

Revulsion froze in her eyes as she watched the broken bodies dragged from the front line. They were children, small, undeveloped, and destroyed. The rebel bastards had sent child soldiers out as the first wave. Stepping from the men she reclaimed her arm from Barsad, approached the pile of boys, and knelt down. Turning to face the line of captives she felt an instant craving to kill them all. Standing, her fingers itched to draw her sword… but this was not her battle. These men belonged to Bane. She could feel the eyes of the men, League Brother, mercenary, and rebel alike on her as she crossed to the captives.

Many were injured, most mere bleeding. She took her time studying each one of them. Picking through their thoughts she shuddered, all were grown men, all were dark hearted… most had been soldiers since they too had just been boys. Esther thought back to the teenager she had stabbed through the heart on the way through the gate and recognized the lesson here. There were darker things in the world than the League of Shadows.

The sound of sobbing, a high long wail of pain, caught her attention. One of the mercenaries was dragging a small boy through the mud toward the bodies. He was broken, shot in the stomach and dying slowly. She reached for the boy and took him from the hardened soldier. There, in the presence of good and evil alike, Esther cradled the frightened child to her chest and began to hum a lullaby as her fingers stroked his brow and took his pain away.

The crying ceased. Large tear soaked brown eyes met hers in their comfort. She rocked him tenderly as her hand slipped down to the back of his spine. When the boy was soothed Esther quickly snapped his neck, knowing he was far beyond saving. It was mercy. Standing with his limp form hanging in her arms she carried him gently to the other dead children and set him down with care.

Barsad was behind her as she stood. Turning, she met his eyes and condemned, "The League exists to eradicate evil, to punish the wicked, do not forget mercy in your quest for balance."

The lack of grief in her eyes unsettled him. She knew exactly what this was. The cycle of evil… no different than the darkness in Gotham - only here it only wore a different face. Something about her words seeped through the armor over his heart and for a brief instant she saw the look of shame in his eyes. Standing from the mud, Esther turned back to the men. Many recognized what she had done. Bane stood where she had left him, hands still gripping the collar of his chest plate as he watched her, eyes calculating and narrowed.

He cocked his head, beckoning her over. Rejoining the mountain of a man, she stood silently in the rain and waited for his debriefing to finish. The dark skinned League foot soldier darted quick glances her way as he spoke to his leader.

"Tejan, have the prisoners bury the dead then kill them all." His words were final. Like clockwork, the men began to follow orders without question. Several trucks drove through the gates full of supplies. As the League Brother, Tejan, orchestrated the occupation. The sight of the trucks made Esther chuckle, there had been no doubt that Bane would secure the mine and compound.

Turning his back on the courtyard, Bane proceeded toward a nearby building. Esther followed with Barsad at her back, stepping out of the rain and into what must have been the compound headquarters. Bane knew his way around; clearly the men had done their research before arriving.

Grateful to be out of the downpour, Esther crossed toward the far wall and without permission began to remove the sopping wet layers. Rifle and sword were leaned against the cracked cement. Bane watched her as she pulled the green scarf from her head and hung it over a hook in the wall. Her back was to them as her hand gripped the back of her neck, rolling her head, spine cracking loudly.

The steel grey eyes never left her, watching each movement as the wet clinging jacket was peeled off strong pale arms. "You traveled through these jungles alone Woman?" It was that same melodic voice that came often in her sleep.

Despite the jacket, wet dirt and blood coated almost all the exposed skin of her arms and neck. When Esther turned, Bane studied her briefly before walking to a far corner of the room and began to dig though the shelves. Barsad stood scowling at her and assessing the blood that stained most of her clothing.

The ache in her jaw was growing more uncomfortable as she spoke, "Naturally."

When her careful fingers reached up to test the bone, Esther winced, let out a small groan, and cursed under her breath. The soft sound of distorted laughter muffled oddly behind the mask sounded from the corner.

Clutching her jaw Esther looked to Barsad, noting his gruff appearance. Whatever softness he had displayed outside was now gone. His entire demeanor was disapproving. Esther raised a brow, surprised at just how angry she sensed he was.

"You don't look happy to see me Barsad." Her tone was not teasing but the wave of complete provocation that rolled off him had her full attention.

The heavy sound of Bane's footsteps landed on the concrete floor as he approached her. There was a crushing sound, plastic and grainy, before Bane pressed an instant ice pack against the swollen ugliness on Esther's face, startling her. The chemical reaction began and soothing cold seeped into her skin. Lashes closed, Esther pulled in a deep breath and sighed, "Thank you."

Eyes opened and a small grateful smile grazed her lips, stepping back she pulled the icepack from Bane's large fingers and held it to her own face. He straightened, eyes faintly crinkling at the corners. Esther could sense his thoughts; her lack of fear amused him. He crossed his arms over his armored chest, still watching her, memorizing her face with that same hard stare.

After a moment Bane turned his back on her and began to look at the items spread out on the main table of the room. "According to the myth the Oracle was supposed to be a boy."

Esther just laughed a low snort through her nose as the pain in her jaw spiked, "I know you have dreamed about me, as I have dreamed of you. Did I look like a man when I spoke to you in your sleep?" She did not expect an answer.

The glance he shot her over his shoulder as she glanced out the window at the rain was piercing. Esther ignored it. Unwinding the braid from her head she began to squeeze the water out, "There is a dirt road through the jungle at the back of this compound. I left a jeep parked about a klick down the road with my pack. I need to retrieve my things."

Bane simply nodded at Barsad and the bearded man left the room. Esther crossed to the table and stood across from the slow breathing music of the masked man. She looked down at the map.

"The leader of the rebels was not at the compound because he is here," she pointed to a small patch of jungle. "There is a small encampment near the southern outcrop of the mine." Esther had seen it clearly in the minds of two of Bane's captives.

Steel grey eyes glanced up from the paper before he questioned, "How do you know this?"

Sensing that it would be in her best interest to conceal the true extent of her talents, Esther lied, "I have been here for some time waiting for you. A small village here," Esther pointed to another location, "was full of rebel soldiers I killed last night. I learned this from them." Her eyes went up to his. "I will accompany your team when they attack."

"And what makes you think that I will allow it?" Bane asked voice lyrical in its threat, hard eyes watching her carefully as she began to smile.

Esther had anticipated this might happen. Her own voice was low and dangerous as she continued, "I can be very persuasive."

He was intrigued as he stood tall and assessed the unlikely assassin. Grey eyes shifted to measure the sword leaning against the wall. "You are not exactly what I expected Woman."

"Ra's al Ghul felt the same way…,"Esther began to laugh as she looked up from the map and looked him over. His arms were bare, droplets of rain clinging to his thickly muscled biceps. She made no attempt to hide her scrutiny of his body as she looked for scars, signs of weakness with her own calculating stare.

Her eyes ran over the armor, it looked self-made and very durable. What she assumed were steel plates had been worked into a vest strapped securely to his tapered waist. Below, a thick support belt of leather and metal rivets was tightly clasped around him. Faded grey cargo pants with reinforced knee pads covered what were clearly very strong thick legs. Leaning over the table so she could look all the way to his feet, she found what she expected, typical combat boots. "You however are exactly what I expected to find."

The conversation was over. Lowering herself in a nearby chair, she reached for her sword and laid it across her knee. Leaning her head back against the bamboo backrest, she closed her eyes and held the icepack to her jaw. The sounds of soothing silence punctuated with raspy breaths filled the air. It was comfortable. When the door banged open several minutes later, Barsad stalked in, dripping water all over the floor, and dumped the large pack at her feet.

"Thank you Barsad," Esther offered. Digging through the pack she began to pull out a change of clothes and a towel.

"How many did she kill?" Bane asked without looking up from the maps spread on the table before him.

Barsad finally took his condemning stare from her and face the muscled giant, "By my count twelve."

Head down in her search for dry underwear Esther corrected, "Sixteen. I shot the sentries posted on the back towers before I came through the gate… and two men on the roof."

With her head lowered, she missed the look Barsad shot her. It was pure exasperation. Esther straightened with clean clothes piled in her hands and a smile, ignoring them both on her way toward a curtained partition.

Stripping the wet soggy clothes away was bliss. Using the towel from her pack she wiped the remainder of mud and blood from her limbs before dressing in the clean fitted black cargo pants and tank top. Clean socks and a second pair of boots left her feet dry. Carrying the filthy battle clothing across the room, she hung the items to dry and leaned her armor against the wall.

There she stood and began to strap the knives back on her thighs and armor to her shins. Esther was no fool and this was not a safe place even with Bane by her side. Sword scabbard in her hand, she retook the seat and pulled a whetstone from her pack. The uneven light produced by the compounds generator gleamed muted yellow off the blade as she leaned back and began to sharpen her sword.

The rhythmic grate of the stone against steel made her sigh. Glancing up at the two men bent over the table she caught Barsad's eyes.

"Why do you keep glaring at me?" She asked, voice disinterested as the stone slid up the blade.

Bane answered for him, "He is upset that _you_ are Esther Cain." Esther raised a brow and looked from the angry glare Barsad shot Bane to the steel grey eyes that locked on her.

A cynical laugh came out as she moved the stone again, "Sometimes I feel the same way." Her icy blue eye flashed up to Barsad's, "I may be the Oracle but I am still a human woman Barsad. You have known me for what I am."

Something in her words appeased him and the tension slowly eased from his carriage. The door opened and two League Brothers began to carry in cases of equipment. They darted glances at her as they set up a computer workstation. Esther ignored them as she sheathed her sword. Her eyes traveled to the small window across the room. The sound of pounding rain against the roof coupled with the melodic breath of her host soon had her in a daze. Far away she let her mind unravel and began fall into silence, knowing she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

As the Oracle she had come to Bane. Long ago Esther assumed the League of Shadows would come for her, interpreting her prophecies incorrectly. It had taken her months of mediation to take the step she knew would forever change her life.

Thinking through all she had seen, she did not notice the hour. A hand on her shoulder interrupted her deep thought. The table had been set with simple food. Regaining her mind Esther breathed deeply. Politely, Barsad brought forth a pitcher and waited to wash Esther's hands. They settled to share the odd assortment of military provisions while Bane continued to work.

Silent, they enjoyed the simple lunch.

"Esther Cain, Gotham socialite, art dealer, poker champion… You certainly look different when you are not covered in blood and dirt," Bane announced looking at a computer screen.

Esther had to laugh, "Putting a file together on me already? You could have just asked you know."

"We already had a file on you… now I am merely reading it," Bane explained as he stared at the screen.

"Well well…" Esther winked at Barsad and thought she glimpsed a small flash of something odd in his eyes.

"With your access to Gotham's high society and friendship with Miranda Tate, it was only natural that the League kept an eye on you," Barsad explained in a monotone.

Esther could smell the lie from a mile away yet she softened her eyes pretending to accept his answer. "And just what did you discover about me in your search?"

"Apparently not enough." He acquiesced. Esther had a feeling he knew far more about her than he was letting on… deception, a key League technique.

"Let me fill in the blanks," Esther voice was low as she leaned on her knees and began to outline her life. She would give him information knowing that no matter the outcome, her life as Esther Cain was over. The League had the manpower and money to eventually discover almost all her secrets… so she would give them what they thought they wanted in an attempt to keep them from searching for more.

"I was born in Gotham. I do not know what year but I think that I must be around 30. I grew up as a street kid in the Narrows posing as a boy named Johnny until I was a teenager. That is when I came to Ra's al Ghul. I never went to school but I studied and received my GED, then attended Gotham State University. I paid for my education and the startup of my business with cash won," She flourished her hands, "playing poker."

"A boy named Johnny," Barsad was smirking at her remembering the night she had teased him about his name.

"I told you I liked the name John." She winked with a grin then looked to Bane. He was typing madly at the keyboard of his computer, eyes slightly squinted as he updated her file.

"The story of your meeting with Ra's ah Ghul painted a picture of a starving little boy. With your unique… talent… why did you live such a way?" Barsad questioned between sips of water.

Esther cocked her head, "My visions are not self-serving. I only see what is necessary to restore or maintain balance. Or what is needed for those I am destined to serve. I lived as Fate demanded and it was not without its benefits. Suffering builds character… teaches patience… and how to truly enjoy a good meal." She ended with a smile. "Talia too understands this."

At the mention of Talia, Bane looked up from the screen. Her eyes traveled to the large man as her head rested in her hand, her other fingers toying with the pendant at her breast. She sensed his thoughts, the story of the child Oracle filthy and starving, a mirror of Talia, as she sat with Ra's al Ghul. Bane watched her openly staring at him.

The sound of rain stopped and Esther began to dig through her pack for a clean burgundy headscarf she had bought in Morocco. Once again her hair and face were concealed. It washed over her, that same overwhelming sense that possessed her the day she went to Ra's al Ghul. "It is time Bane."

Bane stepped forward, meeting her eyes with one hiss of breath. The sword was pulled across her back before Esther held out her hand. Surprising him she threaded her fingers through his, entering his space as if they were familiar. He tucked her arm into his elbow and met her eyes. Esther recalled watching him crush the life out of the Teacher with that body. If he had the mind to he could break her arm with one quick flex.

The door was pushed open and together they emerged into the muddy courtyard. He escorted her through a throng of astonished mercenaries and silently watching League brothers. The hierarchy was clear. The mercenaries were a tough vicious group of men, but Esther could sense their clear fear of Bane as they walked passed. From their thoughts she found recollections that haunted them of Bane killing any who made a mistake… brutally on occasion.

The stoic initiated League Brothers stood armed and silently continued their work despite the odd picture before them. However Esther sensed the energy of their minds. They were complicated, hard to read, but Esther was getting better at picking apart League thought process. The men were darting interested glances toward the woman rumored to be their celebrated Oracle. She could sense their elation; her arrival only enflamed their devotion to the cause.

Arm in arm, Bane and Esther wandered into the jungle, leaving the whispering community behind them. A footpath turned off from the compound and up to a rocky outcrop that offered a prospect of the jungle below. It was here that he led her, having studied the topography of this area extensively.

Climbing to the top she stood with her toes at the edge and breathed in a long deep pull of hot humid air. The view was spectacular over the vibrant green rain soaked jungle. The sun was slowly creeping toward the edge of the forest while they both took a seat on the stone outcropping. That place was beautiful. Side by side they watched the orange disk dip out of sight, coloring the grey stormy sky. Vibrant reds turned to muted purples until slowly fading into comforting black.

The soft inhale and exhale of the masked man beside her set a tempo and lent and odd music to the air. Under the hiss of his breath she heard Bane's opinion, "It is a lovely view."

"Yes," Her voice was soft, caught in the art of the moment. "It is important to see the beauty in life… especially when lives can be as ugly as ours." She glanced briefly at him, meeting his eyes before turning back to the skyline. "When I came to Ra's al Ghul we watched the sun rise in silence… and here I am with you watching that same sun set. It is beautiful the symmetry and balance of the situations." There was a peace in her voice as the words slipped over her tongue. She was supposed to be here with him in that moment; it had felt like an eternity since life had felt right.

"The wheel is come full circle." Bane spoke as he looked at her.

Esther gave a small laugh, "William Shakespeare."

She could sense his appreciation for the moment. When the dark was upon them and the stars began to come out, it was unlike anything Esther had seen. There was no city light pollution, just pure blackness and a legion of stars. Lost in the spell, leaning ever so slightly on the mountain perched beside her, she bent her head back and pulled the maroon scarf away.

"When I was a child I often would climb to the rooftops to sleep, lying silent and watching the moon… but this, this is so much more extraordinary Bane," she breathed truly in awe.

"In my dreams we are viewing something quite different." Bane spoke with furvor, grey eyes turning toward her. "You look at me and a fire burns the world away."

"Indeed." Esther remembered the vision well. It filled him with joy and her with a sorrow she had come to accept. It was Gotham's fate to fall; there was nothing that she could do to change that. In fact, even she could see that it was necessary.

Shifting her body to face him she reached up one hand. His eyes went wide with grave warning as she gently touched her fingertips to the mask. It was warm, filled with the heat of his body as she brushed its various parts with her eyes. She took her time in her inspection, tracing her fingers over the tubes that resembled teeth at the mouth of the mask. His warm breath brushed the skin of her hands and she smiled before looking up to meet his slightly wide eyes in the dark. Bane's mask was the key to this man.

"Ra's al Ghul claimed that you would one day return to us," his tone distracting her examination.

Esther leaned gently closer, separating their faces by mere inches so she could see him in the dark. "Did he? I find that surprising."

His eyes were very carefully searching her face as she eased closer, "Why?"

"He knew I was going to die."

"You seem quite alive."

Esther chuckled, "Oh, but I did die… painfully. No one can escape their fate."

His thumb reached up and brushed the black and blue welt on her jaw. "Yet here you are."

She nodded her head softly, "Once again serving as Oracle." And she knew the words to be true. It was comfortable in the moment. "In exchange for the wisdom of my visions there must be something offered in tithe. Balance must be maintained."

"What did you demand from Ra's al Ghul?" he asked bewildered. This did not factor into the legend he had heard.

Esther gave a confused frown, "Did he never speak of it?"

A quick head shake confirmed what she sensed, he did not know…

Confused Esther looked into his eyes. "Bane," she breathed the name. "The Demon Head was a man who craved immortality, longed for the child he could see in his nightmares." she answered moving her fingers to explore the scars on his head, running over the shape of his brand. "His wish was fulfilled in me. In turn I received his training."

Bane raised his eyebrows in surprise. So this woman knew the secrets of the League of Shadows… that explained quite a bit. "You have the training of Ra's al Ghul?" Bane asked grey eyes calculating.

"Yes. The perfect memory of all he knew." He was watching her as her fingers brush up from the mask and settled on the damp skin at his temples. "And I have used it to serve Balance since I was still only a child… I may be the Oracle to you but I am executioner to others. My visions are filled with the accounting of sins so horrific the people who claim them must be purged from this earth."

His eyes were searching hers as he asked bluntly, "And what do you want from me?

"That depends on what you claim. You do not crave immortality as Ra's al Ghul did… my training already exceeds your own." Esther pursed her lips and let out a sigh through her nose. "Whatever is to be exchanged between us will be far more complicated than the brief encounter with Ra's al Ghul. It may cost you dearly."

Her fingers traced his eyebrow before she cupped his face in her hands. Closing her eyes she exhaled slowly and gently began to show him their blended visions. The fall of Gotham, the streets in anarchy, the tangible shift as balance was restored. His body relaxed and grey eyes went wide as she poured her visions into his mind.

He saw the success of his plan and as he thought of his triumph, Esther saw exactly what he wanted from the city. He wanted the fire from her visions, the suffering of the people, the world to see the cost of such extravagance, apathy, want, hate, greed, evil… But Bane was not a man out to destroy without purpose; He wanted to save the world. He was just horribly misguided, a true fanatic for the cause. Yet there was much more to it that Esther could not see.

She got caught up in the energies of his psyche, as if he was drawing her in, trying to keep her. That same hum she had felt when she watched him from the rafters in Nepal. So tangled were their minds that she could not disengage until she had collected herself. Her hands were still at his face when her eyes opened and soft icy blue met green tinged grey. They sat in the full darkness of night where she could barely make out his face. As she stared into the shine of his eyes her features bent into a sorrowful expression. It was so much harder to hate him when he seemed so human… under the savagery was something more, something buried under bitterness and painful memories; the embodiment of "do what's necessary" and Esther began to sense that it was Talia that had poisoned his soul.

He reached up and carefully pulled her fingers from his skin, "You will serve the League of Shadows as you were intended to."

"Is that what you would claim? I am no servant of men Bane; I will however act as your ally. You will lead the League of Shadows in Gotham and restore Balance to the world. That is _your_ destiny and I will stand with you as Oracle to see that it is fulfilled."

"And the price?" His voice was almost rough as he looked at her profile.

Shaking her head, Esther looked back to the stars, "That is for Fate to decree. We will just have to wait and see what it demands. But heed my warning, the price may be more than you are willing to pay. Be careful what you would claim."

She could not see the expression on his face as he looked her over in the dark. His gaze went back to the rising moon and thought over what she had said. He was a hard man, willing to sacrifice anything to fulfill his duty. After several minutes he spoke, "Come. The jungle is not safe after dark."

Standing on thick legs he stepped from the rock and offered a hand down. Adjusting her scarf to cover her face she met his eyes and nodded. The silent walk back was soothing in the jungle's warm darkness. Once back at the compound, the bustle of men preparing for dinner continued around them. Bane led her back into his headquarters.

Esther lowered herself into a chair and closed her eyes as she processed the exchange that had begun between them. It was a sticky thing; even now she could feel some oddness tying them together. It had been completely unlike her deal with Ra's al Ghul. This felt far more binding and it made her uneasy. Behind her, Bane was silent as he moved through the room in work. Esther had seen the brilliance of his mind… he would use the knowledge of her visions well.

Barsad came into the room and the two men began to converse behind her. Their mixed low voices sounded oddly soothing and Esther relaxed as time passed. Unbinding her hair from the braided crown that had been piled on her head, she sighed as the tension eased from her scalp. Piece by piece she unknotted the plate as she worked through her thoughts. Soon kinked moonlight white blonde waves tumbled over her shoulder as her hands worked the knots out with her fingers. Lost in her reflections, she did not notice Barsad's appearance next to her until he cautiously pressed her arm. She turned to face him, a soft smile on her lips. "Hello."

He instantly picked up on the dreamy quality of her speech. It was the same voice that she used after falling into a painting. "Come."

They shared a simple dinner as Bane worked at his table. When the meal was finished Esther smiled as a chessboard replaced the food. Three years of lessons with Curtis had vastly improved her game. Even so, Barsad beat her. Bane, still working, occasionally commented on a poor move she had made from the corner, offering a suggestion. That man saw everything.

When the game was finished Esther conceded, "Chess is not really my game. If you want a challenge, find a deck of cards."

"I thought you might say so." Barsad reached into his pocket and slapped a deck on the table.

Her hands darted forward and snatched up the deck with a wicked grin. Barsad had never seen her smile so fully.

"What shall we bet?" Esther considered eyes twinkling mischievously as she joked, "We could bet clothing but even with all your armor I would have you naked in less than twenty minutes."

Barsad's eyes shot up to hers and blazed with amusement, "I warned you once to be careful Cain. Oracle or not you shouldn't joke like that with men like me."

"And I recall telling you that you, John Barsad, do not frighten me. Enough of our usual word-play, we'll just play for kicks."

He was good, but not great. Esther beat him in almost every hand, laughing when he accused her of cheating. "Enough Cain… you made your point." He stood up from the table and began to clean up their mess.

Yawning, Esther stretched her arms above her head and groaned as her spine released several loud cracks. It was time for sleep. Her voice was laced with exhaustion when she murmured, "I have traveled far to find you Bane. I seek rest if you will offer it."

Bane addressed her from across the room, "Even with your skill I do not suggest you try to sleep anywhere other than this room." His eyes flashed above the mask. "There are men in our service who would not hesitate to rape you."

"Your mercenaries sound charming," she muttered tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Dragging her pack to an old worn rug in the corner, Esther lowered her body and held her sword in her grip. Laying her head on her arm, she shut her eyes and let sleep overcome her completely for the first time in days. Bane would not harm her so long as he thought her valuable…

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading. Please Review! I love the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love to my reviewers: mithrabear, TheAceOfKnaves, ChidorixCixBritannia, atiketook, and LittlebittyyPrincesskiller. They put a huge smile on my face, thanks guys! Also, the PM's were cracking me up. As always I love to hear your thoughts and feedback. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Once morning came, the sound of shuffling feet woke Esther. She let out a long grunt of comfortable release as her arms stretched above her head. With a wide mouthed yawn, she sat up and began to roll her neck.

"I had a bed prepared for you." Bane spoke from the corner, once again standing over his table studying the map. "But we decided to leave you, as you seemed so comfortable."

"Do not trouble yourself," Esther answered as she began a seated forward bend over her legs. As the tension in her lower back released, she smiled. "I spent most of my life sleeping on the ground, but thank you for the consideration."

Standing, she continued her stretches, staring contentedly at the low light out the window. Bane was watching her covertly as she moved through the forms, communicating her flexibility and skill in balance. Leg split up, toe pointed above her head, Esther leaned her foot against the wall and enjoyed a deep stretch. The door swung inward and Barsad, trailed by three other League men, came into the room. Her back was to them but she could feel eyes dart over her before the men began to address Bane.

"Scouts confirmed the location of the rebel camp. The squad will be ready to move in the hour." Tejan's low raspy voice explained.

"The woman will be joining us. Barsad you will team up with her," Bane spoke without looking up.

Esther smiled and began to braid her hair. Her gear had dried overnight and taking it she crossed over to the curtained alcove and began to prepare. As she pulled on her clothes, she noticed two beds had indeed been set up behind the curtain. What Esther could only assume were Bane's personal effects filled the space - an odd collection of items, worn books, and a Moroccan teapot. Even the blankets were unique, oddly patterned, and clearly collected from around the world.

Once dressed, she rejoined the men, quickly shoving a protein bar Barsad handed her into her mouth. Esther and Barsad would infiltrate from the back, similar to what she had done the day before. Strapping her weapons over her clothing, she pulled her sword over her back and began to mask her face in the camouflaging green. The next time the door opened, Barsad signaled for her to follow. The sun was up and the jungle was much cooler in the early morning. Esther looked at the overcast sky and hoped there would be no rain.

Sloshing through the mud, Barsad escorted her to the base's rudimentary toilet facilities, and then the armory.

"That rifle you were using is junk." He explained as his hands lifted and tested several dangerous firearms. When he finally settled on a G36C riffle, he began to hand it to her.

"I will leave the big guns to you." She reached an arm over him and lifted an IMI Micro UZI instead. "I'm an up close and personal kinda girl. That would only get in my way."

Tucking two spare clips in her jacket, she grinned under her mask and caught just a moment of appreciation in his eyes. Then he thought over what she had said, "You are planning to drop in while I cover you from a distance?"

"That's the plan sharpshooter." Her voice was unconcerned as she tested the weight and sight of the UZI. "A man does not wear bullets like that on his armor unless he is good with a gun. Knives are more my forte."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a little scary Cain?" Barsad teased, a slight light creeping into his hard eyes.

Esther had to laugh, "All my life." She met his gaze and changed her voice to mimic Ra's al Ghul, "You must face your fear to conquer it."

The look on his face at the sound of her voice was absolute shock. Enjoying his astonishment she continued her impression, "Come my friend, let us punish the wicked." Her hand came up and slapped him on the shoulder.

He was laughing at her, skin crinkled at the corner of his blue eyes, "How did you do that?"

Esther shouldered the gun, "Let's just say that the Demon Head and I are close."

Smiling, he narrowed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. Her words had been strange, but in all fairness, Esther Cain was strange.

She was fitted with an earpiece before the group of twelve began the journey to the rebel camp. Esther moved through the jungle like a shadow and, sword drawn, was the first to ambush the encampment. Five men were at breakfast, guns nearby, but not in hand. She darted from the trees and tore the small group to shreds before they could lift their weapons.

Barsad watched her through the scope of his rifle, shooting any who were approaching until her work was finished. Sounds of gunfire resounded from the opposite side of the camp.

"There are two men coming around the corner." Barsad spoke into her earpiece.

Pulling herself to the nearest roof like a cat, she crouched down and waited for the men to approach. Barsad shot them both before she had a chance to attack. Crouched on the roof she scanned the rest of the battle. Two of Bane's mercenaries had been gunned down but the small party was making excellent progress on the rebels. They did not know that she had infiltrated from behind, giving her an unfair advantage when she pulled the UZI from her shoulder and shot several men in the back.

She had been seen. A handful of soldiers turned and began firing in her direction, causing mayhem and making it easier for Bane's team to break through the front. Jumping from the roof, she moved through the camp and attacked from the shadows when any ventured near her.

It was almost finished, only one small group remained alive - the rebel leader Sylvanus and his henchmen. Esther did not have a clear shot but she did see the path that would lead her right to the men if she moved carefully. Darting from cover to cover, she climbed the roof of the building behind the entrenched men and pulled out her sword. The rebel leader was flanked by two men, all three were firing at the entrenched mercenaries and not one of them noticed her standing above them.

Using gravity, she jumped down and cut the arms clean off the man standing to the left of Sylvanus. Blade arced and his other guard lost his head. The rebel leader turned his gun toward her with a shout. The barrel of his rifle met the heel of her boot before she slowly drove her katana straight through his heart. She thought of the little boy who had perished at her hands the day before as blood began to poor from the dying man's mouth. Sylvanus had been a fiend.

The battle was over. The team rushed forward to her location, Barsad among them, staring at her with surprise. She had performed beautifully, shown true skill. Yanking the sword from Sylvanus's corpse, she flicked the blood to the ground and bent down to wipe it clean before sheathing it.

"You weren't kidding… an up close kinda girl." Barsad acknowledged his toe turning the face of the rebel leader up as he inspected her work.

She smiled, "Is that a complement Barsad?"

"I stand by my previous statement," he mocked leaning down to search the bodies.

Esther began to laugh as she looked up and saw Bane walking toward them. During battle he had not been in her sight but from the way he breathed, the heavy aggressive steps that pressed into the earth, she could see that his body was provoked from battle. There was blood on him, especially his hands, but he carried no weapon. She stared up from her crouched position, bent like a predator over her kill and met his eyes. They were full of fire, danger… the expression matching her own. As he continued to approach, looking over her body as she did his, collecting information, Esther rose to meet him.

When he was standing before her, she cracked her neck and stated, "It is done. You have secured mining operations for Daggett."

He took a step closer to her and looked over her carnage, just a bit too close for comfort. Eyes locked on hers, he began issuing orders to his men. The soldiers ran to follow through as the two of them stood toe to toe.

"In your lifetime woman, how many have you killed?" The conversational quality of his voice belied the deadly look in his eye.

"Thousands." Her own tone was cutting and slow, like a knife peeling the flesh from bones.

"Do you regret a single one?" He lowered his chin to his chest and watched her reaction to his words.

She found the question oddly funny. The smallest of smiles twitched her lip, replacing her fierceness with satisfaction, "I only kill those who deserve death. I do not murder for sport. No, Bane, I do not regret a single one."

"And how many have you saved?" He pressed, the skin at the corner of his eyes wrinkling from a small smile hidden by the mask.

"A great many," she said it simply.

"Your compassion is a weakness." He edged a little bit closer and Esther sensed he was trying to teach her a lesson. His thoughts were on the boy from the day before.

Raising a brow at his attempted intimidation, she stood taller, "Mercy and compassion are not the same thing. And…" She stood on her toes, pressing her fingertips to his naked shoulder so she could stretch up to his mask covered ear, "Ra's al Ghul was wrong. Compassion is a powerful tool; you just need to know when to wield it."

He turned his masked face fractionally to face her, her eyes only inches from his before she continued, "Do not presume to lecture Fate's Emissary on the true nature of Balance. I understand it in a way you will never know."

When she stepped back, she realized that a tiny portion of her power had inadvertently seeped into him. Running her hand over her hair she disengaged and looked around the small camp, suddenly separate from the mountain standing before her. The call of a bird made her look toward the green canopy across the yard and she saw a vision of one of Bane's mercenaries back at the compound.

The light in her eye changed and Bane noticed it at once, the fire was replaced with a faraway stare and he knew that in that moment she was the Oracle, not the assassin. It was a quick thing before she blinked and looked forward as if nothing happened.

"I must kill one of your mercenaries." It was explained as if she expected his immediate approval.

"Why?" He was enthralled with her strangeness

Looking at him over her shoulder, she reached her fingers to his temple and quickly showed him part of the vision. "That's why."

"I will kill him."

She gave a dark laugh, "That is not your purpose."

Half the team stayed behind to secure the camp while Esther returned to the main compound with Bane, Barsad, and Tejan. The ride back was as silent as the ride over had been… and thankfully as dry. Pressed between the larger men, Esther gripped her sword in one hand and closed her eyes as if in rest. Pouring out her mind, she eased into any information that these League Brother's might offer. Most of them reminded her of Dominic… stalwart foot solders ready to die for their beliefs… and all of them were long time servants to the cause.

When the truck came to a halt, her eyes flew open. Barsad sat across from her staring openly. She stared right back. When the weight of Tejan shifted and he climbed out the door, she followed, breaking eye contact and stepping into the mud. Esther handed the UZI to a passing League brother and stood in the circle of men. Her prey would be approaching soon. Bane saw him the moment she did and moved to grab the unsuspecting man. Before he reached him, two throwing knives lodged in yellowed ruined eyes.

The look he threw her over his shoulder was a touch of anger blended with an expression that was clearly impressed at her skill. Kneeling down amongst the suddenly silent crowd, he pulled the knives from the corpse.

"Get to work organizing the workers at the mine." Bane commanded to the rest of the party before he stepped forward and his arm came around Esther's shoulders; it was like being incased in iron. "We have much to discuss little Oracle." She was trapped, as he made a point of his physical superiority with yet another attempt at intimidation… Together they strolled toward the main building.

"Barsad." It was spoken lightly, yet the scruffy man heard from across the yard and came forward, gun in hand. "Bring some food then see that we are not disturbed."

The icy blue eyes that watched every slight tick of expression above Bane's mask narrowed slightly. He ignored her and pressed her through the door, shutting it soundlessly behind him.

He released her. The hefty weight of his arm leaving her body felt like a relief, "I don't think you realize just how big you are Bane." Esther complained as she rolled her shoulders. "You could crush a girl if you aren't careful."

Something in her words made him laugh loudly, muffled oddly by the mask. Unconcerned, Esther crossed over to her corner and began unwinding her scarf. Once the braid was free, she stripped off her jacket and hung it on the wall. Esther heard the sounds of water being poured into a basin and turned to see Bane gesture at a rudimentary sink for her use now that he was finished.

She washed the blood and grime from her skin- exhaling loudly as her face came clean. Scrubbing her hands she frowned at the thick layer of black grit under her finger nails. Crossing to the table she sat down and began to clean her nails with the tip of a knife.

"When Daggett's soldiers and the local military come to oversee operations here, we will return to Gotham together and move forward planning the city's destruction." He was not going to mention what happened outside.

Esther narrowed her eyes, "What is the timeline we are looking at here?"

"Two months, maybe three." He answered crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at the deep thinking woman.

"Two or three months…" Esther was deliberating to herself, planning the excuse for this extended trip.

Bane was watching her carefully, "What have you told the people back in Gotham you are doing?"

"Nothing. I have a tendency to come and go as I please." Esther began to laugh tapping her chin as she grinned, "The society Dames probably think I am having a whirlwind romance with some schmuck in Europe. It's just the kind of nonsense Gothamites would gossip about."

He raised a brow.

Idly playing with the pendant at her heart, she pursed her lips and began to organize what she would need. "I will need access to a computer."

"That can be arranged." He nodded

"I should warn you, I am not the roommate type… I like to be alone." She added nodding to the curtained partition.

"That is not an option. You will stay in this room. My men have enough work to do without guarding you while you sleep." It was final.

The door opened and Barsad wandered in with his arms full of food. After setting a large plate of local cuisine and rice on the nearest table, he straightened and prepared to leave. Esther grinned broadly excited for a warm meal in place of the rations she had been choking down for a week.

"The way to a woman's heart… Thank you Barsad," Esther sighed as she leaned forward and inhaled the smell of real food.

"Barsad." Bane spoke still watching Esther. "Where do the people of Gotham think you are from?"

"Europe." He answered immediately facing his commander.

Esther darted her gaze back to Bane and began to shake her head with a don't-even-think-about-it look in her eye as she laughed.

Bane excused the soldier. Barsad hesitated for a moment glancing quickly at Esther as she looked over the food.

"You're dismissed Barsad," Bane commanded facing the soldier with a raised brow.

When the door closed, a low chuckle followed a mechanical hiss of breath, "You have had quite the effect on him. The League's Oracle under his nose that whole time…"

"His pride will recover," Esther admonished as she took a seat. Gesturing at the ample food, she nodded. "Sit and break bread with me," she was teasing, certain he would not take her up on her offer.

He surprised her. Taking the bait, he took the seat across from her and met her slightly wider blue eyes. Large fingers came up to expertly undo the fastenings of his mask, deftly moving despite their size. There was a click and the hiss of air as the contraption came loose. He did not remove it, simple held the front in place while his other hand began to ball up rice with his fingers.

He dipped it in the sauce and swiftly popped it in his mouth, concealing his face before the mask was once again pressed to his skin. Chewing beneath it, he smiled with his eyes, undaunted by Esther's mocking offer.

"So, Ms. Cain, aside from your power of persuasion… What other skills do you have at my disposal?" He asked after the food was swallowed.

It made her laugh. If he was willing to play, so would she. "Your disposal? I granted you the wisdom of my visions, killed the leader of your coups' opposition… Why are men never satisfied with what they are given?" She grinned then thought for a moment. "I guess I could teach you how to play poker…"

He was laughing, a deep rumble in his chest, "There are very few people who would quip with me. Are you not afraid of me woman?"

She looked up from the dish and flashed a warning in her eye, "I am afraid of no man. Not even you my oversized friend." Esther blinked and spoke in Ra's al Ghul's voice, "Nothing in life is to be feared. It is only to be understood."

His eyes were smiling, but his voice was serious, "Marie Curie... Do you seek to understand me woman?"

"It is only natural." She took another bite. "Just as you wish to understand me."

He spoke as the mask left his skin and the sound that filled the room was almost human. "I find it curious your interest in cards. It fits your profile. It's a social game but played with strangers whereas chess is far more intimate… You excel at poker and have little skill at chess."

"Ouch."

Bane explained as he prepared another bite. "According to your file you have no personal friends… only business associates, clients, and coworkers. You live alone, work long hours, and he has written and I quote, 'Cain attends an excessive amount of charity events.'"

Esther had to grin, "Your point?"

Undaunted, he continued as he watched her. "I do not have one. I am merely trying to start a conversation."

Leaning back Esther began to laugh loudly genuinely amused, "And that's the best you came up with. A bit rusty eh? What do you and your men usually talk about?"

"Tactics, logistics…" Though his voice was serious she knew he was teasing her.

Leaning forward for another bite, she tried a different approach, "Sounds thrilling. Okay, what do you and Talia usually talk about?"

"Tactics, logistics…" He took another bite and though she could not see his mouth, she was certain he was grinning.

"Who knew that you of all people would have a sense of humor," Esther teased back. "Okay Bane, ask your questions and if I feel like it I will answer them."

"How did you die?"

"Straight to the big one eh?" Esther grinned and took a bite of food. "I was stabbed and then thrown into the waters of the Gotham River where I drowned."

He was watching her closely, "By whom?"

"Men who are all dead now," Esther shrugged then looked up and met his eyes. "My turn for an uncomfortable question. Why do you wear the mask?"

The sunlight in the room brought out the instant coldness of his eyes. Esther did not look away as he glared at her but she did smirk, "I am not afraid of your disapproving stare Bane. Glare at me all you want." She then popped another bite into her mouth.

"Does the mask bother you?" He asked with a small growl in his speech.

Mouth full, she spoke, "Not at all. Though I do suspect it has frightened many others."

"When I helped Talia escape from the prison she was born in, the other prisoners attacked me. The mask is necessary now." The way he looked at her as he spoke made it clear this conversation would never be mentioned beyond the two of them.

Nodding, she finally grasped the key to the puzzle. Bane was Talia's childhood protector and longtime friend.

Esther smiled and said nothing as the silence settled between them. After a few minutes, her mind began to wonder. When the sound of rain began to pound against the metal roof, it gave the room the sensation of sound she had in the bedroom at her dock's house. A crash of thunder and Esther looked back at her companion, He was still watching her.

"You can't cross the sea merely by standing and staring at the water Bane," Esther smiled softly as she spoke.

"Rabindranath Tagore," Bane acknowledged as he locked his mask back into place.

"Shall we play a game? You like chess and as you previously stated I lack skill. Teach me and I will tell you a story about Talia." Esther did not wait for him to answer, she simple stacked their dishes and went behind the curtain to fetch the board.

White faced off against black as Esther made the first move. Her eyes were soft as her chin rested on her fist, "I dreamed of your Talia often when I was a girl. I almost expected to see her when I closed my eyes. I think I somehow called out to Hernri Ducard because I wanted to help the child that was just like me… She had a father who wanted her, she had a future."

"And you did not?" His voice was manipulatively coaxing.

Esther saw right though him, "I had everything I needed. Talia needed her Father. She would not have survived much longer on her own." Esther moved a piece and scowled as she tried to explain, "She was too wild… too passionate to stay cautious."

Bane looked across the board at her, eyes eager as he waited for her to continue. Their game progressed.

Esther quickly lost a piece, "She used to steal sweet breads from the souk for breakfast. She loved the pistachio kind the best. One morning she had pilfered a large chunk of baklava, shoving it in her mouth and eating as she ran from the enraged vendor. She was fast but eventually after darting in and out of several buildings the man caught up with her. As luck would have it, when she turned a corner, there was a little boy of her height and appearance. Talia shoved him into the way of the vendor, hiding in the shadows as the man beat the innocent boy. She was the perfect expression of raw human nature… It was not until her father came to her that Talia began to learn the ways of society and was given a purpose."

During her story Bane began to scowl under the mask. "It was not her fault; she was only a child, born and raised in the darkest place imaginable."

"You are right and wrong." Esther moved another piece. "She was a mirror of the world; evil and good exist within us all and we have the ability to grow from the dark places." Her eyes left the board and met his. "Remember in your mission to restore Balance that it is not about destruction, it is about instruction. Your actions in Gotham must teach the world what happens when our darker nature runs unchecked. Expose the base nature of the city, let them grovel in it."

He looked her in the eye and offered, "A painter should begin every canvas with a wash of black, because all things in nature are dark except where exposed by the light."

She simply laughed. This game of quotes was going to be fun. "Leonardo DaVinci. And yes, we must show the world the light. Vengeance is only self-serving Bane. _You _must remain focused."

He sensed those last words were about Talia's fixation on Bruce Wayne. The nature of the air between them suddenly became colder. "How did you survive being homeless in that city?"

Esther confessed. "I was not alone like she was."

"Not alone?"

Nodding, Esther moved a piece on the board. "I had a good friend and we survived together."

"Had?"

"Had." It was clear from her tone that she would not elaborate.

"And your visions, did they keep you out of trouble?" Bane asked as he put her into checkmate.

Esther started to laugh at how easily he had beaten her. After a sigh of defeat, she looked up smiling, "Not hardly. I have been stabbed, shot, starved… you name it I've experienced it." Her eyes shot up, "Okay, now where is _my _lesson."

"Unlike poker, chess is not about what you conceal, it is about thinking several moves ahead. You act only in the moment as you evaluate the board." He pointed out several particularly bad moves she had made as she listened carefully to his lecture.

"Did you play often with Ra's al Ghul?" Esther asked as she began to put the board away. "I know he loved chess."

Bane hesitated to answer her. Surprised she turned to face him and sensed a brief feeling of dejection surround him, "Not often."

She could see it in his thoughts; Ra's al Ghul had been unkind to Bane. She wanted to reach out and touch him, wanted to find out the reason for the Demon Head's disinclination. A faint pressure was brushing against her mind and she knew that something had happened between the two men, something that had been incredibly painful for Bane.

"Oracle." Bane demanded as he turned to see her stare off into space.

"You can call me by my name," Esther managed, snapping back from the void

With a groan, he stood from the chair. "Really? What is it?"

That made her smile. "I have been Esther Cain the longest."

He crossed over his desk and spoke to the air, "But that is not your name."

"Perhaps it's the one I like best," she answered back.

He did not reply.

* * *

**Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I wanted to post this ASAP since the last chapter was so short. I have been hearing a lot of crickets in the review department and am eager to know your thoughts so please share your feedback. Where do you think the story is going? Are you eager to see the Joker again? Predictions? I love all that stuff!**

**Thanks to my reviewers: atiketook, mithrabear, ChidorixCixBritannia**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

A routine developed naturally between them. Bane tended to rise before her. By the time she woke, his bed would be made and she would be left in peace to dress and prepare herself behind the curtained partition. Breakfast was eaten alone, always waiting for her at the table. Afterwards, the mornings were spent training with the men while the weather was still cool enough to move comfortably. Afternoons were typically spent working diligently on the computer that had been supplied for her use as the men conferenced over the running of the mine and workers. Whenever there was a break in the rain, Esther spent the day light hours wandering the jungle alone… well, almost alone. More often than not she would sense one of the League brothers nearby, watching over her as she enjoyed the quiet of nature.

When she was at the compound, Barsad or Tejan were usually nearby. Tejan spoke English well enough to converse with her and they would occasionally exchange pleasantries. She liked his steady moods and his solemn appearance. Often in morning training, he would be her sparring partner. Their matches were friendly and good exercise, neither demonstrating their true strength. The other brothers never asked for a bout and Esther had to wonder if Bane had told them to keep their distance.

Barsad tended to watch her spar from the sidelines as he went about his daily work. When she left her morning exercise, he would be at her elbow if it looked like she would walk the compound instead of returning to her room. The constant supervision was annoying, but Esther practiced patience growing accustomed to Barsad's constant presence.

During the second month at the compound, she had been walking toward the rear gate with Barsad, as always, by her side. As she passed through the space where the open air showers stood for the men's use, they happened upon several of the mercenaries bathing. Naked, one of them waved to her and Barsad immediately started yelling at them.

She was laughing at him, "Really Barsad? It's as if you think I have never seen a naked man before. Let the poor man take a shower."

He simply grabbed her arm and pulled her quickly away. "Do not encourage them with your laughter Cain. These men are dangerous."

"And if one of them so much as touches me, I will cut off their hand," she taunted still laughing. "There, do you feel better now?"

"It is no laughing matter," Barsad argued.

Esther sensed he was upset about something beyond the scope of this conversation. "Barsad, you are being a little unreasonable."

It was an unfriendly growl, "You are reckless."

One brow raised in challenge, "Really now. That is quite a stretch."

"You fight too closely; you spend your days walking alone in the jungle. You invite danger… you lack caution."

Esther was laughing as she patted his shoulder, "Come now friend, give me some credit. I could kill any one of the men in this camp, even you, if I wanted to."

"You assume much Cain." He was not amused.

"Shall I prove it? Why don't you and I have a little 'friendly' competition?" Egging him on had always been fun, but this was especially rewarding. "Unless of course you are afraid of being beaten by a woman… I will even let you call the terms."

She set off toward the training grounds and felt his shoulder brush against her as he accepted her challenge and walked by her side. Many of the League brothers were sparing and stopped with interest to watch the woman face off against the Bane's second in command.

Esther handed her sword to Tejan and asked, "Your terms?"

He was still in full tactical gear, while she was only in a thin tank top and cargo pants. Rolling her shoulders and neck, she adjusted her scarf and waited for him to speak.

"No weapons. I don't want to accidentally kill you Cain," he mocked and began to pull off his vest.

"I would leave that on if I were you," she teased tucking her pendant under her shirt.

She had never seen him in his fatigues without the vest… It was odd to see the form of his body outlined in the dirty green fabric. Bowing slightly, she took a defensive stance and settled her energy. Their eyes locked as he took a step toward her. He had no stance, no hint of a preconceived style as he attacked. His hand made to grasp at her, to yank her into his space, but she easily dodged, deflected, and used his force against him. Barsad was fast, the fastest opponent she had faced apart from the Teacher… and Esther had to admit she was impressed.

It was beautiful the flow of their movements. What had begun as a show of force transformed into something far more appealing. They both were testing the waters, pushing enough to see just what the other was capable of. Fluidly they moved in the dance, the men around them silent as they watched the skill. Esther could see why this man was high ranking; his talent was extraordinary… and though she hid her true talent, she could see the small openings to finish him. Unfortunately most of them would require her to show what she wanted to conceal.

When the time came for her to finish it, she began to show a fraction of her true expertise and snapped a leg out, toe at his heart, so quickly that he stumbled back as she pressed forward. To finish her point she locked her leg around his neck and pulled him to the ground, twisting his body and landing with her knee on his chest, one hand at his throat the other claws above his eyes.

"I win." She grinned, panting as she kept her weight on him.

The circle of men were cheering, even Barsad was smiling as he looked up at her, "That was quite impressive Cain… next time I won't hold back."

Though her mouth was masked he could see the smirk in her eyes. Leaning down until their faces were inches apart, she challenged, "Shall we go again or would you like to fight in private so I do not embarrass you in front of your men?"

He was laughing at her. Rising from his body, she offered him a hand. "Careful with you words Cain…"

"Are we back to the topic of my lack of caution?" She asked as she pulled him up to his feet.

A dark little glimmer was in his eye, "No. We are discussing something far more interesting."

"Again then," she demanded.

"How would you like to fight with me woman?" Bane sounded, voice full of challenge, from behind her.

A grin spread across her face below the scarf. Panting, Esther wiped the sweat from her eyes and turned to face the giant. Yes, she certainly wanted to fight him. "I think with that armor, you have an unfair advantage."

Bane immediately began to unlace the metal chest plate and steeped shirtless and massive into the ring. When he moved toward her he gave her what she wanted - a real fight. He swung hard enough to break bones but she was much faster. Weaving between his ferocious attacks, she struck back with a vicious kick to the gut, only to discover that he felt no pain. Her eyes went wide as he placed a hand on her chest and shoved her into the dirt.

Gaping, she sat on her ass and stared up as he mocked her, "Get up little Oracle. You will have to do better than that."

Rolling on her back, she leapt to her feet, crouching in the dust while she quickly reformulated her attack. If pain would not work then she would have to use gravity. It was like climbing a mountain as she twisted behind him and pulled his legs from under his body. He fell to his knees and reached back to pull her over his shoulder. She was actually laughing as he struggled to catch her. Soon they were both rolling in the dirt. Right when she thought she had him, clawed hand ready to strike at the eyes he crushed her beneath him and pinned her to the ground.

Her mask had slipped. A slow trickle of blood dripped from the corner of her mouth and fell onto the fabric. Esther smiled and panted, covered in dust. He held her still, bruising her while she tried to break his hold. One leg free, she wrapped it around the underside of his waist and twisted her body upsetting his equilibrium long enough for her to begin to wriggle away. He was having none of it and flipped her on her stomach as she squirmed, pressing his weight against her body and pushing her face into the dirt.

The mechanical hiss of his voice was near her ear, "Well done Woman but you still lost."

His weight lifted from her and he yanked her up by the back of her shirt. She was grinning as she brushed the dust from her face. When she saw the smear of blood on her hand, she laughed. Esther met his eyes and nodded her thanks, grateful for the bout. Her eyes ran over his body. He would be bruised, though not as badly as she was. "Let me know when you want to do it again."

"Tomorrow," he stated before turning to get back to work.

Esther looked down at her filthy body and shook her head, she was disgusting. With a thank you she took her sword from Tejan and set off alone out of the compound. Darting into the jungle, she sought out the one place no one had disturbed her yet.

After studying Bane's maps of the region, she had found a small spring located a mile or so from the mine. It was here she had finally been able to bathe. It was hot as she made her way through the humidity, sore and scabby. When she found the pool, clear and clean near a large rock formation, she sighed audibly happy that a bath was finally at hand.

Stripping down to her underwear, she strapped one knife back to her thigh and waded into the water. Scrubbing the day's grime from her hair made her smile and soothed the pain in her tired limbs. Taking her time, Esther finally arose from the water and kneeled next to the pool washing her dust covered clothes against a rock. The sun made a brief appearance and stretching out on a warm boulder, Esther waited for her clothes to dry. She had not intended to fall asleep but the heat of the stone beneath her and the comfort of the sun on her skin had lulled her sore body into a calm state.

When she woke, Barsad was perched on the ledge beside her, staring forward over the water and snacking on some dried meat.

"You know what you are doing is extremely foolish Cain… Which only proves my point from earlier. You are tired, sore, and far more vulnerable right now… yet here you are sleeping practically naked in the sun only a mile away from collection of thugs and rapists." He spoke without looking down at her when he sensed she was awake.

She had to chuckle, it was foolish. "I concede your argument. But clearly I have nothing to fear with you constantly following me through the wilderness… and around the compound."

He turned to her with a halfcocked grin and leaned back on an elbow. His eyes skimmed over her and settled on the matching scars below her breasts. Without thought he reached forward a finger to trace one of them. "What are these?"

Esther narrowed her eyes in warning and slapped his hand away, "The week after I met Ra's al Ghul, my best friend, a girl named Natalie, was kidnapped by the Dimitrov gang. During the abduction, I tried to save her and was stabbed in the process," Esther traced her fingers over the old scars, frowning as she remembered that horrible moment. "They probably would have taken me too if they knew I was a girl." She knew Barsad would tell every word of this intelligence to Bane.

"What happened to your friend?" Barsad asked watching her carefully.

Venom dripped from her words, "She was raped for days until she died."

"How can you be sure?" He pressured, knowing her injuries would have kept her in bed for weeks.

"While I lay confined by my failure, visions of her torture burned through my mind." She closed her eyes. "As punishment I murdered every man involved… brutally." The smile that grew on her face glowed with satisfaction.

Barsad's eyes went wide as he asked, "But you were only a child..."

"Yes." Her entire person radiated danger at that moment, her eyes traveling up to Barsad's. "Yes, I was only a child, but it took years to find them all… I am a very patient woman. Now add that to your little file. Title it, DO NOT FUCK WITH ESTHER CAIN, all caps."

Barsad started to laugh and gave her an appreciative once over with his eyes, "You should have come to us sooner Oracle. You were meant to be with the League of Shadows."

"Things must happen in their natural time." Wiggling her toes Esther yawned then offered, "If you want to take a bath, I promise I won't tell."

He grinned down at her, "You just want to see me naked."

"Yes, and then I was going to steal your gun and clothes and make you walk back to the compound in shame… but at least you would have been clean," she laughed back, lying down again.

"I can't tell if you are teasing." His face was blank.

"I am not."

"That's pretty evil…"

She simply grinned, eyes closed, as she enjoyed the heat of the rock.

He ran a finger down the scar on her bicep, once again causing her to lightly flinch. "And what is the story behind this one?"

"I cannot remember." She cracked open an eye and glared. "I do not like to be touched. Stop doing it."

Barsad sneered and turned to look back over the water.

Flipping to her stomach so her back could dry, she lay against her hands and continued the conversation, "Your fluctuating accent his hard to place? Where are you from?"

He ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the back of her legs, "Russia, but I grew up in France."

Esther smiled as she looked at him from the corner of her eye, "I love France."

"The Museums?" He teased, blue eyes sparkling as he laughed at her.

Grinning, she added, "And the food."

"You know, I find you to be really strange." He was going to continue but Esther interrupted.

"Is that why you have been following me around? Don't you have better things to do with your time?" The way she looked at him, he could not tell if she was teasing or serious.

"Bane knows that we have history. It is his opinion that you would be more comfortable with me than an unknown man… Especially considering your dislike of men in general."

"What?" Esther snorted. "Where did you get such a ridiculous idea?"

His tone was abrasive, "I have watched you for a long time."

"Just because I prefer to be alone does not mean that I dislike men." She was laughing at him as she rose on her elbows.

Turning to face him, she gave him a shut-up glare and settled in for some more sleep. "Take a bath if you want. I promise not to peek or take your things."

"Only if you will not go back to sleep."

Esther yawned. "I took a bath without needing a guardian… are you afraid the monkeys might attack you?"

"Actually I was watching the whole time," His voice was thick as Barsad set his gun next to her and moved toward the water.

Grumbling, she complained, "Of course you were, pervert."

She could hear the sounds of him laughing as he disrobed and then a splash as he began to wash his own dust away. The heat seeped into her bones and once again she was fast asleep.

When he came from the water and began to pull on his clothes, he growled when he saw her fast asleep. On her stomach, the curves of her body were far too appealing and she was far less able to defend herself. Angry he brushed his fingers through his wet hair and pulled on his pants. Grabbing the knife from his vest, he climbed up the rock and prepared to teach her a lesson.

It was so fast that Esther was hardly awake before he flipped her over and moved his body between her legs. Hands pinned above her head he leaned his full weight on her. A small hiss of breath and she angled her neck back away from the blade at her throat. When she realized what he was doing, she gave a small growl and tried to push him off. His blade pressed deeper into her skin, marking her with a thin red line. Her eyes were wide and wild as she met his determined stare.

"If I had wanted to I could already be inside you now. These men would tear you apart if they stumbled on you like this alone in the jungle. DO NOT DO IT AGAIN!" To drive the point home, he rocked his hips between her legs and was shocked at the alarm he saw in her eyes.

A snarl passed from her lips and she pressed her neck against the blade, cutting her own throat with a shallow nick as he quickly pulled the knife away. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she realized that he was shirtless, his light dusting of chest hair coarse against her skin. Crushing his ribs with her thighs, she struck - head butting him solidly and knocking him from her body. The knife was snatched from his fingers and she rolled him beneath her, pressing the blade to his neck as she fought the urge to kill him.

He watched the play of emotions in her eyes and swallowed, uncertain if she would slide the blade across his throat.

"Cain?" He breathed, wide eyed at what he was witnessing.

Esther remembered herself and jumped off of him, throwing the knife at the ground. Yanking on her clothes, she ignored him. He reached out a hand to grab her and she yanked her arm away from him stepping toward her sword.

"What happened to you?" He pressed, whatever he had just seen was not the reaction of a normal woman. She was damaged.

Spinning, she punched him soundly in the eye, knocking him to the dirt before she sprinted like a wild thing through the jungle. When the men at the compound saw the ridged set of her shoulders and the fire in her eye, they gave her a wide berth.

The moment of calm she had found at the pool was gone, now she was furious. She entered her room and met the upraised eyebrows of Bane. He could smell the fury on her but wisely said nothing. Their eyes locked and he found the heat in her gaze to be very intriguing before she looked away.

The months they had spent together had been mostly reserved … It was seldom that they spoke, both preferring the false solitude of silence. Conversations were rare, usually straight to the point, and then finished. She liked that about Bane… no equivocation, just simple naked words. It suited her.

The rest of the evening she sat at her laptop and buried herself in answering emails and working on anything that could be done for her business via computer. The hour was very late when she noticed that Bane had already settled for sleep. Her early anger had mellowed to a comfortable apathy. Esther did not want to think of Barsad's words, but had to admit he was right… She had been a fool.

Dinner had never arrived and Esther was certain that it was Bane's doing. Closing her laptop, she crossed over to their small curtained partition. He was lounging in his bed reading a book. Bane ignored her as she stripped off her weapons and pants. As custom, she strapped a knife back to her thigh for sleep. Digging through her pack she grabbed a chocolate bar and a book of her own. Mirroring the masked giant she leaned back, covered her bare legs with a thin blanket and began to read.

Snacking on the candy, she flipped through the pages and let herself get drawn into the story. The soft melodic breaths from Bane's mask were making her sleepy. She looked over her book with tired eyes and found him watching her.

"Would you like some chocolate roomie?" She asked, tossing him the second half of her bar.

"Thank you." He unhooked the mask and began to eat as she settled down in the bed and resumed reading. "It's good."

Esther winked at him and went back to her story. Not much later she was fast asleep with the book on her chest. Bane watched the Oracle for quite some time before reaching over to take the book from her fingers. Groaning, she rolled away and faced the wall. The signs of her earlier battles marked her arms and back with a spatter of bruises and scrapes.

When she had come into the room hackles raised, he was genuinely surprised. She had gone straight into her work silent, but radiating anger all evening. Earlier Barsad reported on their altercation in the jungle, including the fact that she had almost killed him. His lieutenant had detailed the conversation coldly, and Bane knew him well enough to know he was genuinely disturbed. That alone was interesting.

When her nightmares came, he was not surprised. After all these weeks in close quarters he had begun to see her patterns. Most nights she slept peacefully, but when her dreams came they were something to witness. He had watched her struggle in her sleep for hours before waking in a cold sweat. Sometimes they were quick and would pass before they woke her. Tonight they must be fierce.

She shot up in the dark and caught her breath. Bane watched her in the pitch black, keeping his breath steady so she would assume he slept. Her feet came to the floor and Esther began to get dressed. Grabbing her sword, she left the room and Bane heard her climb up the roof.

The voice of one of his men rang in his ear, "Sir, she is on the roof again."

"Leave her." He answered to the communicator built into his mask. He knew that in a few hours she would come back to bed. Bane understood the need for open air when you were feeling trapped. Wondering at what kind of life she must have had, plagued with visions of dark things, he fell into his own untroubled sleep and dreamed of Talia.

He was right, an hour later she crawled silently back to her bed.

Tense muscles and stiffness greeted her when Esther rolled out of bed. Bane was long gone and she enjoyed the moment of solitude. Mornings alone in the room had become her favorite time of day. It was quiet, the weather was marginally cool, and there was no lurking League brother hovering nearby. A quick change of clothes and then she walked out to find the typical breakfast waiting for her.

Barsad's words had bothered her far more than they should have. _"What happened to you Cain?"_ Which she suspected had been his goal. Esther remembered that solid punch and knew that he would have a lovely black eye today. The thought made her smile. Once the meal was done, Esther moved through her morning stretches but could not relieve the restlessness in her muscles.

Reaching for her Moroccan burgundy scarf, she covered her hair and her face and walked out into the sun. The men were training as usual and she walked up to join them. Stopping at Tejan's side she listened to him as he watched the men and corrected any missteps in their form. Across the yard, Barsad was watching her and even from a distance she could sense his residual anger but she refused to glance his direction.

Eventually she joined the men and once again began her daily training. Bane arrived to face her again, looming and fierce. In hand to hand combat he was a far superior fighter with her true skill chained. If they finally faced in genuine battle she would have her own hidden arsenal; even so, the chances of him killing her were quite high if she was unarmed. After one particularly painful knockdown he saw her thoughts reflected in the hardness of her eyes and nodded in agreement.

He offered her an uncustomary hand up. It was all she needed to throw him to the ground and land lightly on his chest. Her arms clutched his face to her breast as she mimicked the movements of breaking his neck.

Her lips brushed the mask over his ear, "Well done _Man_ but you still lost," she taunted his words from the previous day back to him for only his hearing. Leaning back she straddled his broad stomach and smiled deviously at the surprise in his wide gray eyes.

He looked up at her sitting pretty as you please on him and counted the bleeding scrapes and bruises that littered her exposed arms. She flexed her legs and stood up, agile and quick, moving out of range should he make a grab for her.

Grabbing her sword she scanned the crowed that had gathered to watch the fight and noticed Barsad scowling madly at her, eye black and blue. With a swagger she left the men, knowing full well they were gaping, and went into the jungle for a bath.

No one came to disturb her as she washed her body and her clothes. Heavy clouds were closing in, rain would be falling soon. She dressed in her wet gear and walked back to the compound as fat drops began to fall. Once back in her room, she stripped completely and hung her clothes aside to dry. Dressed in dry cargo pants and black tank top she moved to the table and began to work apart from the men.

That night Esther and Bane faced off again, this time over a game of chess. It had become one of their nightly rituals. He was an incredible strategist, consistently outwitting her. Over the weeks, she learned much, eager to try out her new moves against Curtis.

Barsad came into the room with the evening report. The air shifted from relaxed to tense and Esther looked up at the wonderful black shiner she had slapped on his face.

"Evening Barsad," Esther cooed looking back down to the chess board. "You were right. Sleeping naked on a rock in the jungle was foolish. I am sorry I lost my temper and punched you in the face."

The look in Bane's eyes as her words made her laugh lightly. Apparently Barsad had not shared that little bit of information.

Barsad glared at her, unsure if she was sincere or mocking him. He decided to get a little stab in of his own, "I'm glad to see you can learn sense. Now just face your fear of men and you will be much better for it."

"Fear of men?" Esther laughed, "Disliking being touched is not a fear… it is a lifestyle choice." Esther joked, capturing Bane's black knight with a little squeal of joy as she studied the board. "I will tell you what. If you like, I will give you a big hug to make it up to you… or you can punch me in the face. Your choice."

Fingers brushed aside her hair and her eyes went fractionally wider when she realized he was standing directly behind her. Barsad leaned down near her ear and whispered, taunting her. "I accept. Stand up."

Smirking lightly, Esther met Bane's eyes. He was studying the show, calculating something deep in his thoughts. She pushed back her chair and stood, facing Barsad, and braced for impact. When he simply stared at her and did not make a move she gestured, "Well, are you going to hit me or not?"

He gave her an exasperated look, clearly frustrated that she actually expected he would punch her. Understanding lit in her eyes and she laughed softly under her breath before stepping forward and wrapping him in a big hug. She finished it off with a loud smacking kiss on his bearded cheek and stepped back.

"There, now." She grinned and began to step toward her chair.

He put a hand on her arm and turned her back to face him, noting the odd twinge in her eye. He stepped closer and pulled her into another hug, tucking her against the armor at his chest and holding her longer than she was comfortable with.

She was patient; knowing this was some sort of punishment. It had been years since she had been so close to a man for such a long embrace. It felt strange, awkward, and she wanted it to end. When he ran a hand from her hair down her back, she stiffened minutely and gritted her teeth. Fine, let him have his fun.

His palm came to rest on her lower back, warm and insistent in its pressure. His other hand followed the same path and he leaned back to look at her face. Esther met his eyes, deadpan, while he searched her expression. She would give away nothing.

Bright blue eyes were soft in his tan face as he waited, unrelenting in the embrace. When he leaned closer, testing her boundaries, he looked at her lips and despite herself, Esther actually growled. Barsad began to laugh loudly and instantly let her go. "That was progress Cain… but I don't feel like being bitten. We'll work on your little problem more another time."

She shoved him away as Bane began to laugh under the mask. Esther turned beet red. "You two are a pair of fools."

Barsad simply grinned, knowing he won, and left the room. Esther set back at the table and waited for Bane to make his next move in the game.

"Naked on a rock?" Voice melodic he pressed, eyes still glowing with amusement.

"I was still in my underwear," She laughed at how ridiculous she sounded, "In my defense the rock was warm and my muscles were sore. You had just kicked my ass. Besides, I know you have me followed everywhere."

"It is for your own safety." He captured another of her pieces.

Esther snorted.

Grey eyes flashed up compelling her to meet his gaze. "Woman, he has gone to great trouble to keep you away from the mercenaries and League brothers here. Don't make his job harder by laying naked on a rock."

Raising a brow, she moved another piece. "League Brothers? Why would they mean me harm?"

He moved his king away from her attack. "In the olden days of the League of Shadows, initiated female members were expected to mate with a peer. Their offspring would be raised, educated, and trained to serve, continuing the line. It was an honor. As Oracle some may seek you out."

"I am not a member of the League of Shadows," she quipped knocking his bishop aside. "Check."

He captured the piece that threatened him, "The moment Ra's al Ghul shared his knowledge, you belonged to us. Your path may have been unorthodox but you are still ours."

"That was not the Demon Head's intention." Esther moved another piece toward his king. "Check."

Bane leaned his large frame back and looked at her, "And how do you know it was not. Don't you find it odd that a woman arrived to care for you shortly after Ra's al Ghul left?"

How could he have known that? Esther did not change her expression. No, if Gran had been League of Shadows, Esther would have sensed it… she would have known. He moved his king.

"Ra's al Ghul knew I was going to die. He would not have sent someone." Esther mumbled encroaching even closer to the win. "Check."

"So you've said. Your flaw is that you only pay attention to your moves on the board. You have missed the layered plans working behind the scenes. And for that reason you are blind." Bane lectured and moved the final piece, "Checkmate."

Her jaw dropped, she had been so close to beating him.

"Did you never wonder that maybe Ra's al Ghul had sent someone to save you?" Bane leaned toward her, towering over her even as he remained seated.

Esther could sense he was searching for the truth himself. Offhandedly she questioned, "Yes, a woman did pull me back from death but if what you say is true then why did no one know I was the Oracle?"

Bane heaved a sigh as he stood from his seat, "The old woman had an unconventional way of doing things. She had been entrusted with our most precious resource, yet she took you and disappeared. I assumed that she must have died before she could fulfill her mission."

Gran's teachings, her constant wisdom and pushing… Esther had to wonder… what if she had been sent to care for her. What if Bane was lying and they knew about the dock's house… what if they knew everything? She stroked at his mind and felt a wash of relief when she sensed that he, too, was piecing it together.

"And what did this woman look like?" She did not want to believe.

Bane stood and crossed to his laptop. When he set it down before her, a picture of Gran, younger and beautiful, flashed across the screen. Long dark hair, almond shaped eyes, full lips… Esther could hardly believe what she was seeing. It was the face of the beautiful long haired woman that had flashed from the Teacher's dying mind.

"Do you feel your world closing in around you little Oracle?" Bane asked as he set a large hand on her shoulder and stood behind her.

Esther's fingers reached for the image of the woman who had saved her both from the river and then later, the League's clutches. A warm spread of love rushed over her for her dead guardian.

"Just the opposite. She was exactly what I needed at one of the worst times in my life. I loved her." Her eyes darted over the screen absorbing every angle of her caretaker's face. Pulling the laptop closer, she dismissed Bane and began to read about Melisande, initiate of the League of Shadows and sister to the man known as the Teacher.

Had she been the one who told the Teacher to expect her? What had he said as he died? _"She had known what you would become."_ What had Gran expected of her… why had she hidden her away from the Demon Head… or did Ra's al Ghul know and kept his little slice of immortality secret? Shaking her head, she looked back to the screen.

For hours, Esther poured over the woman's history. She had been a legend in her youth, a dangerous assassin. There was far more to the story than the simple explanation Bane alleged and no matter her background, Gran had been good to her. She had given Esther more than a name; she had given her a life.

When a large hand descended to her shoulder, Esther looked up with dreamy eyes and realized the hour. Setting aside Bane's computer, she crossed the room with him behind her and began to prepare for sleep. He climbed into his cot, the springs creaking in protest as Esther combed her hair and hummed to herself.

That night her dreams were alive with memories of Gran, her daughter, and Natalie. Sprawled across the mattress, she woke early to see Bane seated at the low stool across from her bed. He was shirtless and carefully shaving his head. Esther looked at him with sleepy eyes that ran over the scars minced down his spine. Dipping her legs from the bed, she sat up and cracked her back with a groan before yawning wildly and looking back to the broad expanse of muscle.

The mask was pressed to his face by his hand before he spoke, "You talk in your sleep you know."

Esther yawned again, "You are not the first man to say that to me."

"Really?"

Leaning forward, she skimmed the tips of her fingers over the scars of his spine, studying the odd patterns they made on his skin as if inspecting a painting. "What did I say?"

An ever so slight jump of muscles showed her she had surprised him with her touch. He held the mask to his face and took a long breath before answering, "Random mutterings about a garden."

"I do like gardens," she mumbled, leaning closer, becoming absorbed with the raised crisscross of damage. She traced them lightly from his lower back, following each divot, each raised bump. He did not move and Esther sensed that he was watching her face very closely in the mirror.

When the pads of her fingertips brushed up the track of ruined flesh running up his neck, Bane ran a towel over his head and began to strap the mask back on. Esther stopped his fingers and met his eyes in the small mirror. Slipping from the bed, she crouched behind him and went back to her exploration. The mask was pressed firmly to his mouth but the back of his skull was within reach. The random small scars that covered the flesh of his head must have been collected over years. Her fingers traced over the League of Shadows brand, proudly displayed on his skull. She smiled lightly and urged him with her eyes to show her what she wanted to see. He pulled in another deep breath and carefully lowered the mask until his face was exposed in the small mirror's reflection.

Beneath it, Esther saw what must have been a huge undertaking of reconstructive surgery. His nose was mostly straight but had clearly been rebuilt, slightly knobby in the middle. Her face hung over his shoulder staring fixedly in the mirror, eyes running over the determined set of his jaw. Bane's lips pressed into a line, thin branching scars lined over his lower face, made white from the pressure of his mouth. He was a whole man, beautiful despite the damage, and not at all what she had expected. She met his eyes in the mirror; he looked dangerous as he watched her with extreme caution.

The hand Esther pressed to the base of his neck felt an encroaching pulse of pain blossom under his carefully controlled expression. Unsure what it was, she took it, and drew it inside her, eager to see what life felt like to be this damaged giant. He pulled in a gasping breath the instant he realized what she was doing, breathing in his first pain free breath of clean air, undrugged, without the mask. It was something he had never dreamed he would know again in his lifetime. Their eyes were still locked in the mirror, his wide with wonder and hers tinged with pain. And oh was it pain. She saw him as he would have been, unchained to the mask. His face relaxed, lips parted in awe exposing charmingly crooked teeth.

It was only a moment later that she had to close her eyes against the pain and work to focus. She took his suffering and began to pull it inside her, piece by piece. She went through his torture at the hands of the vengeful prisoners. Spine breaking under the rocks they gripped as they beat him. Body smashed by knees, feet, fists. Years of chains and beatings by the inmates for letting the little girl escape.

The sensation was like nothing Esther had ever imagined. Being stabbed, laboring with child, the memory of the Joker's scars, twisting the mind of Bruce Wayne, nothing she had ever experienced compared to this. Bane lived in constant agony without the drugs supplied by his mask. She endured, braving the storm as wave after wave of torment pounded against her mind. His years of misery, she took it all. For her effort, she was rewarded with the story of his pain and the true history of his love for Talia.

Bane had languished for years, his earliest memories were as a small child in a prison he called the Pit. When Talia's mother had given birth, he would watch the mother care for her child. Love the baby as he had not been loved. Protect the infant as he had not been protected. It was the only thing of beauty he could remember. Over the years he stayed near their cell, keen to be near that love, until the day the riot broke out and Talia's mother was savagely raped to death. Teenage Bane had stood forward, saving the little child, and caring for her for years. It was in her he found a measure of peace.

His memory flashed forward years later as Talia was discovered to be female and the surge of men came after her. Bane rushed her to the wall. He had not known what would happen as he lifted her up the stone, begging whatever gods that had forsaken him to save the child…

Understanding filled her mind. Now she knew why Bane was beyond dangerous. Love. Humming through all of his memory was a love and devotion so strong, Esther almost pitied him. He believed that there was no hope of any future for himself, that he was utterly unworthy, so he devoted himself to the one sliver of innocence he had found - Talia. It gave him something that was worth living for. The heartbreaking part was that Talia's innocence was long gone, tainted by suffering until she grew to know a fractured madness and a sick devotion of her own… but not to Bane.

Tears began to leak from her eyes and run down her face as she was paralyzed in his agony and caught up in pity. Muscles randomly cramping, limbs twitching, she fought to hold on. Her hand at his spine was clutching and shaking from the effort. This was a lesson. She now knew why he needed the mask. Why he felt no pain when she attacked him. And his raw suffering would be her strength. Unknowingly he had just armed her with the greatest mental weapon she could imagine. Pain, pain she sensed could tear through the unscalable wall of the one man's mind she craved to destroy…

When she began to topple, his strong hands came up to support her. Esther held on as long as she could, draining every ounce she could hold and granting him a few more minutes of bliss. Supported in his arms, he gazed down into her grimacing face. When her eyes rolled back in her head Bane's pain came crashing back. Wordlessly he reached for his own personal prison and lost what had been the most freeing moment of his life.

From the door Barsad had seen the end of the strange exchange through a chink in the curtain. Rushing forward, he lifted Esther from the floor as Bane finished locking the mask in place. She was out cold, tears stains on her cheeks, when Barsad laid her back on her bed.

Folding her limbs in a comfortable position, Bane's lieutenant questioned, "What happened?"

Bane stood next to the smaller man and watched her as she slept, fully aware of what she had just experienced. He did not answer his second in command's question; he merely asked one of his own, "What is the latest intelligence from Talia?"

"She made contact with Oberon. He is willing to negotiate… but there is something he wants. He demands a meeting with you and your Oracle." Barsad looked back to Esther

"My Oracle. And just how does he know about her?" Bane let out a breath and turned to walk away. "I showed her the information on Melisande last night after your little game was finished."

Barsad gave a low chuckle, "Did she confirm your suspicions?"

"Yes. Despite her reputation, that old woman must have been good to her. Soon, Cain will realize that no matter her own goals, she is now and always was a part of the League of Shadows."

Barsad leaned down and brushed some hair from Esther's face, "And her child?"

With a quick mechanical inhale of breath, "Will be taken to Switzerland for training once she is found."

"Cain may not agree. She went to great pains to remove her attachment to the girl from all knowledge."

Bane was thinking of the moment of freedom she had granted him. "Should she learn of it, she will see the wisdom of this in time. The Oracle is too valuable a tool, possessing her child is one way to assure she is under League control and no one else's."

Barsad kneeled down beside the bed and leaned closer to the dirty pale woman, "Bane, women prefer tenderness to deceit and coercion. You will gain her faith far more readily with affection."

"That's what I have you here for," Bane explained turning away to strap on his armor. "Have you discovered who the father is?"

Barsad reached for the one thing he suspected which might contain the answer to the riddle he had not been able to solve. The dim metal was warm under his fingers as he grasped the pendent Esther always wore around her neck. The tiny clasp on the side opened and both men leaned down to see if their eyes betrayed them. He lifted out the round piece of metal and scowled at the infamous marred coin of Two Face.

"Harvey Dent?" His mind went back to that last night he had been with her in Gotham, her expression of sadness as she looked at the dead man's portrait.

Bane stood tall and considered old information, "Dominic did mention there was a rumor Dent often played cards with a woman…"

Barsad put the coin back in her locket and grinned, "Always full of surprises aren't you Cain."

* * *

**That was a long one! Don't forget to review… They really make my day. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**I am so stoked about the number of reviews on the last chapter! Thanks guys and gals! Shout out to: **_**atiketook, peachkings, ChidorixCixBritannia, CharcoalFaith, WinterRain36, ZabuzasGirl, Ameryll Cullen, FieryLady36, foreverellen, Surrylda, LittlebittyyPrincesskiller, and Rachel Wilson.**

_**I am sure I sound like a broken record but your reviews really inspire me! Thank you so much for taking the time. I love to hear your thoughts and will always answer your questions.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

It was midday before Esther came back to the world. Her brain felt as if it sloshed around in her skull when she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Grainy bits of dried tears mixed with the dirt on her face, scraping her skin as she wiped them away. She did not smile outwardly but on the inside she was beaming. Bane had armed her with the very weapon she knew would serve her in her upcoming battle for Gotham. She would crush the Joker's mind so brutally he would beg her for mercy.

These months among the men had been enlightening indeed. She knew they were hiding much of the League's inner workings from her, but little by little they exposed themselves… The strange symmetry between them had served her purpose. They did esteem the Oracle. They also heeded her visions to the point of fanaticism. Ra's al Ghul would be proud.

Esther had spent so much time meditating on his memories over the last year that the man had become far more real to her. She had studied his ticks, his voice, his layered caution, but most of all, his skill at duplicity. His thinking had been folded into her own.

Standing, Esther moved from behind the partition and found food waiting for her on the table. The food was tasteless as her thoughts were consumed with managing and confining the traces of horrific pain that ran wild in her mind. The process was time consuming. When she had a greater reign on her newest weapon, she grabbed her scarf and walked into the midday sun, grateful it was another rain free day.

Her body was sore, tender from the beating yesterday and the physical reaction she had to Bane's pain. Moving gently, she stretched and began the basic forms of limbering poses. Indisposed to human interaction, Esther stood alone and ignored the men training nearby. Closing her eyes, she stood, still as stone, breathing slowly and feeling the world around her. The slight wind on the skin of her bare arms, her steady pulse of blood at her neck, the sound of the jungle blended with the murmurs of men at work… and nearby that soothing in and out of breath. Bane was close, watching her as she stood in meditation.

Esther's hand moved so slowly it took ten full breaths before the worn hilt of her sword was in her grasp. Familiar and comforting, the weight was pulled from the scabbard. The dark metal became an extension of her very body as she began to move through the fluid simple forms, mind moving between meditation and memory.

_"You? You woman are nothing!" she heard the Teacher's words echo in her mind._

In this moment that could not be truer. Esther Cain was gone, now she was just a warrior moving slowly through ancient forms with a sword. Unhurriedly, her foot edged forward and she began to turn, eyes still closed, senses pouring out around her. The sword led the way, like flowing water through the next kata.

There was lingering pain in her body; she relished it, knowing she was she had learned the night before about Melisande was percolating in her thoughts, remembering the first true conversation with Gran.

_"The life you had before is over; Fate has brought you here."_

A hum passed through Esther's throat, the music of her dance as she spun again, toe drawing a circle in the sand, sword arching above her head.

The Teacher's own sister had come to her, acted as her true mother… loved her. The woman gave her a name when the old one was no longer hers._ "I chose Esther because you floated to me in the starlight."_ The old woman who wanted her, taught her to speak… pulled her from her isolation.

Faster now, she shifted her weight and began to glide through forms more advanced, forcing the stiffness from her limbs as she breathed in long controlled breaths. She had misunderstood so much as she struggled to find herself in the hatred after Natalie's death. Esther always suspected that Gran had been alone, sequestered away, but that was not the case. She had willingly left the League, her blood brother, and cared for a bitter and broken child. No wonder the Teacher had hated her… Esther had been responsible for the loss of the one human he loved.

The Teacher was in her mind now, a shallow echo, but there… made immortal in her memories. As if he stood against her, Esther's body changed, grew and moved with blinding speed through the deadlier forms intended to maim, kill and strike fear into the hearts of men. She was the wind… yelling from her gut with each swing and thrust. The tension faded from her limbs and her mind began to sing. The very air around her was alive and she smiled spinning like lightening in the final slash of air.

Motionless she began to feel her breath, the air on her arms, the blood coursing through her veins and ever so slowly opened her eyes. It had grown dark in the hours as she was caught up in her exercise. Eyes moved in their sockets to the crescent moon hanging above the jungle canopy, sharp like her sword. She was in the same spot in which she had begun but time had passed without meaning just as it had when she trained in the underground.

Mind quiet, she slowly sheathed her sword. Eyes were on her. One deep final breath and she stepped back into reality. Energies tingled under her skin in the warm night air as she let out a satisfied hum at her work.

Behind her the cadenced hiss of breath matched her own and she knew Bane had been watching, caught in her rhythm for some time. He was not the only one bearing witness; Barsad stood at his master's side, watching her with fascination. Many League brothers lingered nearby some staring openly, others covertly watching her strange dance…

She nodded politely to them and left. A well sat at the opposite end of the yard. Thirsty and covered in perspiration, Esther lowered the bucket and pulled up a full container of warm water. In the darkness she pulled the scarf from her head, dipped it in the liquid, and began to wash her sweat soaked face and arms. The dampness cooled her skin in the breeze, slowly quenched the lingering fire in her veins until she was calm, body weary, and hungry.

"Barsad," Esther spoke sensing his approach.

"I'm here Cain." Solemn, he came up beside her.

She gave a huge yawn… "Is there any food left? I'm starving."

He burst out laughing, having expecting some great mystery to pass her lips. Esther Cain was back and whatever she had been for the last six hours was gone. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her toward her room still laughing under his breath, "You're pretty funny… did you know that?"

Food was waiting on the table and without ceremony Esther dived in, ravenous. On some unseen signal, Barsad left the room leaving Bane alone with his Oracle.

He took the seat across from her, watching her with a simply intrigued expression.

"How are you feeling?" It was an odd question coming from him.

Raising a brow, Esther looked up with a mouth full of food and answered dryly, "Marvelous… How are you feeling?"

There was that rare crease at the corner of his eye and though she could not see his mouth, she was certain he was pressing his lips together in a tiny smirk. "Why do you prefer blades to firearms?"

Now that was an interesting question. He could see he caught her attention by the light that came to her tired eyes. Swallowing another bite, she sat back in her chair considering her answer. Sucking her bottom lip into her mouth she tapped her fingers on the table then began to grin.

"I have always preferred knives to guns because they are far more personal. There is something satisfying about the way flesh rips apart and the fear it inspires. I do not wonder if it is the same reason you tend to fight with your fists. You enjoy the tactile gratification of your kill. We… you and me, are savages."

Though he made no sound Esther could feel his full understanding. He had lost his smile. Grey eyes narrowed with intense scrutiny as they passed over her face and body.

A brief flash of Bane landing a furious blow on Batman struck her mind like lightening. "Bane," Her eyes went to his before she continued, "I am ready for my next lesson in chess."

* * *

The next days were busy as their time in the jungle was nearing its end. In that time, she listened as the men began finalizing their move to Gotham, occasionally offering suggestions and sharing any vision she was given. When she was not at the table with them, she worked her business from her computer. As she answered emails for the Gotham Metropolitan Museum, the men spoke of potential arms dealers, trade routes, and stockpiles as they stood over their table. After reading her last message, Esther gave a little noise of joy and began to type happily away at her keyboard. When the men overheard her delight, they all looked up, and each had a different expression pointed at her. She was happy, animated and grinning wildly at the monitor. Not at all the behavior she displayed with them.

Esther happened to glance up in thought and found Tejan, Barsad, and Bane all staring at her. The absolute absurdity of their mixed appraisal made her laugh loudly. Grinning, she looked back to her keyboard and resumed her manic typing.

"Let me guess," Barsad grumbled, "It's something to do with your precious Museum."

"Maaaaybe…." She crowed, eyes still fixed on her screen. "It is good to love many things, for therein lies true strength, and whosoever loves much performs much, and can accomplish much, and what is done in love is well done."

"Vincent van Gogh…" Bane nodded then caught the smirk Esther tossed his way before she looked back to her laptop.

Barsad was correct about the subject of her joy. After years of petitioning the Museum de Hermitage Amsterdamto lend a collection of their amazing paintings, they would finally be on display at the Gotham Metropolitan Museum. The Dutch were notoriously stingy when it came to Van Gogh. This was the first time such a trade had been negotiated with her museum and Esther was delighted. All thanks to her fellow board member, Mr. Herald Draper's unfailing patience, good man that he was.

With an audible sigh, she pressed send and stood from the table, pacing as she began to make mental lists of all they would need for the exhibition… complementary art, the layout of the display…

Tejan brushed past her on his way out the door, a small smile on his usually stern face. He was silently laughing at her, watching for the first time as she finally started acting like a woman.

"You do realize that we will destroy Gotham, your Museum included?" Barsad taunted with a mischievous grin.

"Uh huh…" Esther continued her thoughts numbering something on her fingers as she gazed into nothingness. "Until then I plan on enjoying the beauty and solace of the one pure place in the city."

Jerking to a halt, a vision broke through her contemplations. Once it was finished, she looked over her shoulder and announced, "Your soldiers will arrive next Thursday." She smirked and looked at Bane, "Two of them are CIA. Looks like the masked mercenary has drawn some attention…"

Then she went back to her pacing deliberations, enjoying the brief glimpse she had seen of the men's surprise at her disclosure. They already knew the reinforcements would arrive the following week … they did not know they had been infiltrated.

The next days were filled with a downpour, basically trapping Esther in the room with Bane and Barsad. There was much discussion amongst the three of them on the best course of action once back in Gotham. Bane intended to begin setting up a base in the city. Esther watched as the men poured over maps of the underworks… This was the landscape she knew like the back of her hand.

"You are wasting your time setting up to the east of the Financial District," Esther explained tracing her hands along the blueprint. "Here," she pointed. "This is the center of the city's water supply. It is deep underground, hard to navigate to those who do not know the paths, and can easily house your army in nearby passages… It also happens to be directly beneath Wayne Enterprise's Applied Sciences."

Two sets of eyes looked up at her.

Esther looked directly into the unsmiling steel grey eyes locked on her, "I will show you this myself after we return to Gotham; I know these paths well. Then you may judge for yourself."

Bane nodded the looked back down to her map, "Very well."

"Quite the little vagrant eh Cain?" Barsad was grinning at her.

Her fingers brushed the schematics, "I played down there as a child. Homeless often shelter in the tunnels when the weather drives them underground… and I liked the solitude of the dark."

The constant noise of the rain against the metal roof suddenly stopped and Esther looked up with a slow spreading grin.

Bane noticed her movement and mocked caustically without looking up, "Chances of attack increase when the weather is clear."

Esther gave off a low laugh, "That would be far more interesting than being stuck with the two of you in this room for another second." Strapping her sword to her back she continued, "And since you are concerned for your safety, I will go out and make sure you are unharmed while you memorize your maps."

She did not give either of them a second glance as she strolled out the door.

Barsad was laughing, "She's got quite the little mouth on her."

Bane was still staring down at his maps but his eyes were filled with silent laughter.

The weather held and the next night the men gathered outside to enjoy the clear sky. Sitting on the soft earth, mercenary and League soldier alike began to speak together in their homeland tongues.

She sat at the outskirts of the group and watched the sunset fade to night. One of the men sang a song from his home country, blending his resonating notes into the humid night air. She felt it before it was in her peripheral vision and ever so slowly her hand reached for one of the knives strapped to her thigh. The boom of a gun shattered the quiet night and Esther slowly turned to face the snake that had been creeping up along the ground. Inches from her the green body writhed, head shot clean off.

A halfcocked grin lit her face as she turned to face Barsad. He was clear across the yard. The amount of skill it took to make a perfect shot from that distance was extraordinary. He slowly lowered his rifle as he watched her reaction.

"Dead shot…" She announced impressed, smirking under the fabric that hid her face as she nodded her thanks.

Bane leaned back to see the last squirms of the serpent's body. He reached behind her and grabbed the snake, tossing it away towards the walls. She just looked at Bane long and hard. He ignored her. Esther glanced across the yard to Barsad, then closed her eyes, waiting for the singing to pick up again.

When the song came to her she too sang something for the crowd. A French folksong she used to sing to Cassandra, her voice was steady and the song was soothing… it fit the atmosphere of the evening well. But her eyes were sad as the notes carried over the crowd; she missed her child. When it was over the next man took up a song, skipping over Bane.

There had been a look on Barsad's face as she sang. A brief glace passed between them and Esther felt a disquiet subtly pressing on her mind.

Shortly after the song ended, she disappeared to retire for the evening. The small bed was comfortable enough as she leaned back and daydreamed about her daughter. She would picture her often running around the garden at the house in Chicago. The thought always made her smile. It had been almost two years since Curtis had followed Esther's command and ran. Esther had faith that her daughter's guardian was doing everything in his power to keep the child protected but it was a splinter in her mind not knowing for sure if they were safe. Once this was all over, Esther would find her little girl… She would be a mother, she would be a normal woman.

Lost in happy memories, sleep overtook her and she fell into a deep slumber. When Bane entered the room and made ready for bed he found her frowning in her dream. He had seen the desolate look on her face as she sang her lullaby and knew who that song belonged to. At one time he had sung for Talia on the cold nights in the Pit. He thought he sensed a dull stab of contrition then shook his head. This woman's daughter belonged with the League… and once they tracked down the man who seemed to keep the child one step out of reach, they would train the girl and the mother would behave. Eventually she would even be grateful…

Esther whimpered in her dream, catching his eye. Accustomed to her nightmares he thought little of it and set his bulk on his own bed nearby. The cot creaked in protest at his weight as he lay back and began to read. Over the last three months, Bane had noticed that when he settled near her, the sound of his breathing seemed to calm her in troubled sleep, as it did now. Esther rolled and nestled deeper into the covers as he had seen her do many times, hugging her pendant to her breast.

* * *

Trucks began to arrive in the early morning light packed to the gills with soldiers. Esther stood in the shadows, Barsad standing slightly before her as she scanned the men. Bane and Tejan stood at the forefront as the men began to unload and accept their orders from the intimidating African who ran the show.

Leaning closer to Barsad, she whispered, "One of them is dressed in jeans and a beige vest, he is with the group on the right. The second is driving the truck that just pulled in."

Barsad relayed the information through his earpiece and Bane nodded ever so slightly. Walking through the dust, Bane approached the man standing with the group unloading supplies and grabbed his head, crushing his skull with a sickening crunch Esther could hear from yards away. It was barbaric and effective. The rest of the men nearby backed away afraid of the infamous ruthlessness of the masked man.

Esther watched as Bane looked toward the other infiltrator, his eyes full of violence, and realized that all this time, he had been gentle with her in their matches. They both had been concealing their true ferociousness. It was good to know the facts but unsettling to see just how much brutality was locked in his body.

CIA agent number two panicked and began to raise a gun toward the overly muscled giant. Barsad shot him from where they stood, red spattering through the cracked windshield. The yard was silent, everyone standing still as Bane turned and left Tejan to finish his job. The scowling Tejan barked a command to the frozen men and the mercenaries began to move again.

"Well Oracle…" Barsad teased her as he took a step back and pressed her between the wall of the building and his armored back. "Are you going to hide in my shadow all day?"

"I know you find this very funny," she groaned under his weight. "Just like I find this funny." She gave him a little stab in the thigh with one of her knives.

He laughed and let her go, "You have been in the jungle too long Cain. You've grown wild… Let's get you back to civilization."

Their party left a few hours later, Esther crushed between Bane and Barsad in the back of their truck. Tejan remained behind to oversee the operation of the mine and soldiers, assisted by a handful of League Brothers and the remaining mercenaries. The heat was oppressive as the hot rain made their caravan slow moving. After a few hours, Esther snarled and bent forward between the men tearing off her jacket and ripping that damn scarf off her head. She abandoned the seat and moved to the floor, leaning against the door, near Bane's tree trunk legs.

Much cooler away from the oversized men and their incredibly uncomfortable armor, she settled in and began to fan herself.

"Uncomfortable little Oracle?" Bane mocked.

"This damn heat is god awful, as is being smashed between you two oafs. Your armor is crushing my ribs," she rattled off her complaints as Bane just stared at her and Barsad began to laugh.

Esther shot the brunette a fuck you glare and closed her eyes settling back against the wall of the truck. Soon the heat and rocking of the vehicle over the muddy ground lulled her to sleep. When her head fell forward on to Bane's knee, he ignored it and let her rest against him.

Discomfort and bitter thoughts poisoned her dreams. Visions and memories blurred together: The Joker was haunting her for the first time in months. They were making love, his horrendous mocking laughter dripping into her ear. She could smell him so richly in the air as she turned her face away from his body moving above her. She did not want this and, struggling, the vision twisted to his low growly snarl grating at her ear, _"Whheeeeeere is she Viviane-na?"_

"NO!" Esther cried out sitting up abruptly and trying to catch her ragged shaking breath. Her hair was a wild mess around her shoulders as she looked at the ceiling of the truck and realized it had all been a dream. Still panting, Esther closed her eyes, swallowing thickly, and tried to settle her breath. Moments passed as her mind turned from panic to anger.

She straightened her legs across the floor of the truck and ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her sweat-drenched face. Barsad and Bane were staring at her, memorizing everything they had just seen.

"I have never seen such a look on your face woman," Bane announced as his focused steel eyes ran over her slumped form.

Esther growled, "You have seen me wake often after visions, though you pretended to be asleep."

"Yes…" He breathed honestly and looked down to face her, "You toss much in your sleep but you have never cried out."

She just rubbed her temples, eyes closed. "Some are worse than others."

He put a heavy hand on her head and pulled her back to lean against him as she had in her sleep. Esther stiffened at first, then realized that she must have leaned on him as she dreamed. It was comfortable and she closed her eyes, focusing on the rhythmic breath from his mask. Before long she was back in the dreaming, only this time it was restful.

The trip to Freetown was long as their caravan moved in a serpentine pattern through the country. Knowing they had the CIA's attention, they took their time. Esther directed their course when visions warned her and they avoided any watchful eyes. It took a full week, many nights spent huddled under tents in the rain. Though it was only the League of Shadows that moved through the jungle, Bane or Barsad never left her alone with the other men. At night, the hard earth was her bed and come morning she always found one of them sleeping at her side in the sticky heat.

Esther had adopted the silence of her childhood, comfortable in the peace. She spoke when the need arose but as the Oracle she did little more than nod.

When at long last they reached the city, Esther sat smashed between Bane and Barsad as she stared out the window enjoying civilization and the bright colors of the women's native clothing. She was smiling wildly as she watched the pageant of poverty and joy.

The drive to the airstrip was short. A plane was already waiting for them and by the afternoon they were on a private jet flying over the Atlantic in style.

Sitting back on the luxurious couch, she had to laugh at the three of them. They were filthy and dressed for a different world. Barsad raised an eyebrow at her while Bane read a book.

"We look ridiculous. None of us have bathed in a week, we are armed for war. Don't you think we might scare some people when we step off the plane?" she teased.

"There is a shower on the plane and clothing has been prepared for us." Bane answered without looking up from his book.

"And you are only telling me this now?" Esther sprang from her seat. "You do realize I am a woman right? We don't like to stink if we don't have to."

The look he gave her could wilt a flower. She just laughed wickedly and began to walk toward the back of the plane, passing through a cabin of League solders. Pushing a door wide, Esther found a comfortable stateroom with a full size bathroom. She had to gawk, surprised at the decadence. No matter, she used the shower and washed away the sweat and dust that had clung to her for days. The water was grey as she washed her hair, sighing at the pleasure. She moved quickly, drying and dressing in the women's clothes that were hanging in the closet. Minutes later she was dressed in skinny jeans and a fitted green sweater, her necklace dull at her breast. Quickly snatching a comb, she left the stateroom.

Once back in the forward cabin, she retook her seat on the couch. Bane, entered the back of the plane, to bathe, Esther assumed. Softly humming, she began the laborious process of combing her long wet hair. When the work was finished she looked up to see Barsad staring at her. Clearly her humming had been distracting.

"Sorry, force of habit." She smiled, blushing, and set the comb aside.

He looked at her a moment longer, smiling briefly, before turning back to his computer, "It's fine. I like that song."

Bane rejoined them, clean, head shaved, and dressed in a fitted black tee shirt with fresh cargo pants. He picked up his book and went back to reading. Esther switched on the flat screen television and changed over on the Gotham news. The same normal platitudes filled the broadcast. When the topic changed to the upcoming preparation for Harvey Dent day, Esther listened intently. They showed the statue of her friend that she had designed standing before city hall, a grim expression on half his face and a smile on the other. The optical illusion had been captured perfectly by Hemlock Anderson. She gave an impish giggle as the camera circled her masterpiece.

Smirking softly as she watched the show but sensed the men covertly observing her. That was odd. She pretended not to notice and continued listening to the broadcaster. When the news ended, Barsad left the room. He took his time in the back and Esther was prepared to mock him for primping. As she was laughing at some mundane comedy, Barsad walked back into the cabin, clean shaven, hair freshly cut, and dressed in an impeccably fitted black pinstripe suit.

Her eyebrows shot up her face. "Well, don't you clean up nice," Esther teased laughing as she pulled her knee under her chin and went back to the movie.

Bane set down his book and looked across the cabin, "Oracle, let me introduce you to the gentleman you have been enjoying a whirlwind affair with in Europe."

"I'm sorry," Esther put down the remote not remembering the joke she made three months ago. "What?"

Bane ignored her and gestured to Barsad, "Miranda Tate has hinted to your colleagues that you have been in Europe with your Fiancé… When we return to Gotham Barsad will take the position of said man."

Esther threw back her head and laughed, "No one who knows me would believe it."

"You will give Barsad access to the upper echelon of Gotham where he can do what he does best."

"Annoy me?" Esther quipped looking at an extremely amused Barsad.

Clearly they both had been anticipating her rejection of the situation. "This is in your best interest Cain." Barsad argued. "It is for your protection. As our plan moves forward, Gotham will become more dangerous. You will no longer attend all your events alone, we will be team."

"No. it is in _your_ best interest." She met his eyes and made it clear she saw through his weak excuse. "I however think it is an excellent idea; I can give you the access you need. There was no reason to conceal this from me but let me make one thing very clear." Her expression was one hundred percent serious as she turned to stare into the grey eyes above the mask. "There will be no wedding."

"As you wish," Bane breathed.

Esther flicked off the television and eyeballed Barsad. This could be to her benefit. Barsad was the second in command, regular access to him would give her a wealth of information.

"So, how did you sweep me off my feet lover boy?" Esther batted her eyelashes then felt the jostle of the plane as it landed smoothly on the runway.

Barsad smiled as he tucked his computer into a satchel. "Well discuss that later Cain. Let's go home."

A black extended town car was waiting outside the runway and within the hour they were driving over the K Street Bridge into Gotham. The light was low in the twilight and the city electricity was starting to shimmer. Everything looked like it was underwater. Esther loved this this time of day.

As they drove on Bane handed Esther a phone showing her the message that lit up the screen.

_Dear Esther,_

_Looks like we have much to discuss my friend. Dinner tomorrow at my penthouse?_

_-Miranda_

She may have worded it as a question, but Esther knew a summons when she saw one. Her highhandedness reminded her of Bruce Wayne. In another life they would have gotten along swimmingly.

* * *

**And we are back in Gotham. (at least for now) Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I LOVE MY REVIEWERS: ChidorixCixBritannia, Rachel Wilson, atiketook, FieryLady36, TheAceOfKnaves, Ravenmore45, peachkings, mithrabear, LittlebittyyPrincesskiller**

**I see a lot of you are ready for things to get hot and heavy and let me assure you… it's coming soon. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

When the town car pulled up to a fashionable, and all too familiar, high-rise in High Town, Esther turned toward the men sitting across from her with a scowl. The Fountainhead was John Daggett's new complex.

"Welcome home Cain," Barsad announced climbing out of the car.

At the entrance stood a large doorman dressed in red livery - the same shade of red the League brothers wore around their neck. Looking up into his impassive face, Esther sensed that he too was initiated.

Icy blue eyes met Bane's and she scowled, "We will discuss this later."

Barsad stepped around the car and directed her inside the building. The elevator opened, revealing yet another League brother - dark haired and scarred. Barsad took her by the elbow and with a smile gestured for her to enter. They rode up to the second from the top floor, exiting into a beautifully decorated hallway. This floor only housed one massive apartment. Barsad pulled out a key, unlocking the carved wood door and swung it open, directing Esther to enter.

Esther stepped into a well-appointed and elegantly modern apartment, looking around at the beauty of the room with a frown.

"This is too ridiculous." Esther said through gritted teeth.

"The Rushmore is an unacceptable location for our Oracle to live. Here you will be looked after," he explained with a friendly smile, clearly thinking that she would fall for the kindness. Esther understood - here she would be watched.

With a seductive smile she leaned closer, "According to whom? I have lived there for a decade. I do not need or want your protection Barsad."

"You are an ungrateful woman. This is a gift, an honor." He met her gaze, unintimidated by her words or demeanor. "Besides, Bane has ordered it. You will live here now."

"Of course he did," she mumbled under her breath.

When Barsad moved to sit on the couch and once again pulled out his laptop, Esther walked over to his side and tapped her foot. He ignored her. Esther's hand shot out and grabbed his recently shaved chin, forcing his dark blue eyes to meet hers. She met his eyes, they were warm and soft. It was the first time she had seen him so relaxed. "You can leave now."

"Actually, this is my home too sweetheart, we are engaged after all. Your room is the second door on the left," He spoke grinning as he began to strip off his suit jacket.

All his smiles and soft looks were making her uneasy. This was not the Barsad she knew.

Straightening, she maintained eye contact as she left the expansive space to find her room. Moving as if tolerant, she entered the master suite… curiously filled with familiar items. The League of Shadows had already moved all her personal effects. The massive closet was filled with her clothes, her makeup, toiletries all lined up ready for her on a golden vanity. On inspection of the drawers she found the meager collection of weapons she had stored at the Rushmore. Even her cell phone waited, plugged in and charging.

Scanning the room she had to admit, they had supplied her with a beautiful new home. Two walls were completely glass, overlooking the skyscrapers of the financial district and river. A huge bed, covered in fine grey linen sat on a raised platform amidst the soft sage green papered walls. The furniture was dark, elegantly carved wood, rich and clearly very expensive. Running her fingers over what she suspected was an original lacquered French commode she had to admit the pieces were art… They clearly knew what she appreciated. The color of the room showed Barsad's influence, everything was similar in shade to her décor in her apartment, and she presumed the design had been chosen to please her.

Perhaps this was not such a bad thing. The Joker could not reach her here… no more lurking nearby. That thought made her pause - a subtle creeping feeling of paranoia climbed up her spine. Clutching the pendant to her heart, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath… then realized that even here she was most likely being observed.

The bathroom was immense, cool white marble and a view to die for. Stripping off her borrowed clothes, Esther filled the huge sunken tub and let the hot water soothe her. Reaching for the exact bottle of soap from her Rushmore home, she frowned before dumping the grass scented liquid into her hand. As she soaked in the tub, she let her sense run free. She was safe here at the moment and in fact felt an odd reassurance that staying now was the wisest plan.

Thinking back to the last time she had set foot in Gotham she felt a twinge. The Joker had been tailing her, lurking in the shadows. She had never betrayed her knowledge, knowing his death could not come until balance had been restored, but his nearness sickened her. Now that she had come to the League, it was only a matter of time before they stood face to face. It was coming soon and she both anticipated the event and was repulsed by it.

One hour later, her hair twisted on the top of her head in a fashionable bun. A tailored red suit clung to her slender body, the skirt brushing her knee, flaring lightly at the bottom. Sheer seamed black stockings covered her legs leading down to her favorite pair of Christian Louboutin stilettos. Collar bones exposed by the cut of her coat, highlighting the pale whiteness of her skin against the vibrant red.

Her makeup was simple. Golden eye shadow sat above a thin line of winged black eyeliner. Soft pink blush and blood red lips finished her work; she looked like Esther Cain again. Grabbing her cellphone and her bag, she left her new home and walked through the gleaming granite floors.

"Do I ask you to call me a car in all this decadence or should I take a taxi like I used to?" Esther asked, her voice oddly pitched as she spoke to the back of Barsad's head.

"A car is already waiting for you downstairs," he answered turning around to hand her a key.

Esther snorted, "Well, see you later lover."

The ride to her office was remarkably short. Esther climbed from the car as the driver rushed to open her door properly. She smiled at him and looked up to absorb his gray stubbled face. He knew who she was, the Oracle, and his mind flashed the respect he had harbored for Ra's al Ghul.

"Thank you Ahmed," Esther smiled kindly when his eyes grew wide at the use of his real name.

Esther nodded, "Call me Esther."

He nodded and watched her walk into the building that housed her office.

Madeline was already in the office and walked from her desk to greet her when she pushed through the door. "We received the pieces you shipped." Madeline explained as she looked through the manifest. Straight to business, just as Esther liked.

"Madeline, I am so glad to see you." Every word was truth. "How have you been?"

"Esther. I have missed you." The comforting arms of her friend enveloped her. Madeline smelled familiar, like Chanel no. 5. It brought Esther home in her mind.

They spent the rest of the day syphoning though the art that had been shipped to Gotham. As they ran through the numbers, Esther's eyes often looked up at her capable friend. Madeline had run her company for almost three years… successfully and with pride.

Setting down the paperwork , Madeline smiled, "Esther, Mark was recently made partner at his firm. I'm throwing a little party tonight to celebrate." Her friend grinned. "I know you just got home but if you could make it we would both be overjoyed."

"Of course I will." Esther smiled softly, happy for her friend's joy. Once she was settled in her office, she spent hours making her way through a pile of paperwork and ordering an incredibly rare bottle of wine for Mark.

Before she left for the evening to join Madeline's small gathering, she sent an email to Miranda Tate:

_Dear Miranda,_

_I have waited years to sit down with you my friend. I would be pleased to join you tomorrow evening. Please expect me at 21:00. _

_Sincerely,  
Esther _

Madeline's party had already begun by the time Esther finally left her office. The summer night air was warm on her face as she stepped out of her building and began the walk toward the lounge hosting the celebration. It felt good to be home.

When she pulled open the door, Esther stepped into the air-conditioned coolness of the room as an arm wrapped around her. A smooth face pressed against her cheek, kissing her skin with a loud smack.

"Hello sweetheart. You're late!" Barsad teased with a massive grin and he gave her a far too familiar squeeze.

Esther pasted on a smile as her eyes lit on Madeline and Mark rushing toward her.

"Esther! We met John. Why didn't you tell me you were engaged? He is wonderful." Madeline was gushing, far too excited as she looked at the pair of them.

"Is he?" Esther looked at Barsad with a grin, feral, amused, but dangerous. "I have my doubts."

Her friends began to laugh assuming she was joking. Even Barsad let out a small chuckle as he pulled her into his shoulder, rubbing her back as he gave her a sweet hug and another lingering kiss on the temple.

Reaching into the corner where he had stowed his jacket, Barsad pulled out the bottle of wine she had ordered earlier, pressing it into Esther's hands, "You forgot this darling." It was the bottle she had ordered to be messengered directly to the party.

Offering the fine wine to Mark, Esther smiled, congratulating him on his accomplishment. It was genuine and well meant. Mark was a good man.

With a warm hand pressed to her lower back, Barsad negotiated her through the party to a high table near the back. When they sat down Esther ordered a vodka martini and leaned back in her chair, unbuttoning her blazer with a sigh.

Momentarily closing her eyes, she sat back comfortably relaxed, waiting for the cocktail to arrive. When her eyes opened to scan the party, Esther eventually drifted over to the amused face of Barsad.

"Did you know that you are my first boyfriend? And to think… I never even got a first date. I feel a little slighted," Esther complained before sipping her drink as she stared into his dark blue eyes.

He leaned back in his chair and settled in, "Actually, we did have a date, the Mayor's fundraiser. Also, I am not your boyfriend… I am your Fiancé."

Esther chewed her lip and thought back, "That was not a date. I wanted you to have access to Wayne's collection… as you well know."

"Ahhh, but everyone there would have viewed it differently, especially since we have been living together on my yacht since the winter." He grinned but his thoughts pulsed with disagreement, in his mind it had been a date.

"I always did want to go on a yacht," Esther laughed and toasted with him. "Tell me, did I like it?"

Barsad sipped his beer and gave her a winning smile, "It is nice to see you look like a woman again."

She almost choked on her drink, "And what did I look like in the jungle? A fish?"

They were both laughing. He reached into his pocket and pushed a box across the table. Esther opened it and made a face at the completely enormous emerald cut Harry Winston diamond ring.

"This is the proposal I get? After I single handedly quelled the rebellion, murdered the renegade's leader and babysat your asses for the last few months? You just slide a box over a dirty bar table?" She was laughing as she slipped the ring on her finger. "It's lovely. Who picked it out?"

"Yours truly." He adjusted his lapels and preened like a fool.

Esther looked him up and down. He had been ruggedly handsome with the beard but clean shaven, he was stunning: angled features, smooth skin… attractive. And she suspected all this had been done to suit her tastes.

Swallowing her discomfort, she teased, "I like you better charming as opposed to snarky. Which is the real you? Neither? Someone in between?"

"Snarky is not a word." He looked up with a crease in his brow, then sipped his beer.

"Okay, how about overbearing?" Esther leaned back and ran her fingers through her hair, cursing when the ring got caught.

He began to laugh loudly at her as she struggled to unlatch the prongs from her now ridiculously mussed bun. "So, overbearing? Is that the Oracle's judgment?"

Esther laughed as she picked a strand of platinum blonde hair from her new ring, "No, that is my personal opinion. You have a tendency to act quite different around the men. This is a nice act… too bad it is insincere. Sweet Barsad is my favorite personification of you."

"Really," he mumbled. "Is that what you think?" His voice sounded a touch disappointed. "Overbearing and insincere…" Staring back he sipped his beer and flashed another smile. "And do you want to know what I think of you sweetheart?"

Nodding, Esther giggled darkly, "All's fair in love and war."

"You are brash, violent… and I like you just fine the way you are."

"And there is that new charm again. You don't need to try that hard, we're already engaged." Esther joked before sipping her drink. "I did have fun teasing you over the years."

"And did you tease Talia?" He asked with narrowed amused blue eyes.

"Are you kidding? She would slit my throat in my sleep." Esther's tone was not joking and that is precisely what made Barsad laugh loudly.

It was there, easy to sense. He was enjoying himself. There was a lightness to him as he smirked and continued to stare at her with a devilish grin.

"Since it looks like we will be spending quite a lot of quality time together, perhaps I should make the effort to get to know you. So John, aside from killing militants in the jungles and lurking in my museum, what do you do for fun?" Raising her chin and turning her head lightly toward him, he twisted the side of her lips. "Wait, let me guess…." She tapped a finger to her chin and thought about it.

She looked at his hands and pulled them closer to study the calluses and length of his fingers. She grinned and clicked her tongue. "You play an instrument… the piano. I also suspect that you enjoy sports… and billiards?" She released his hand and leaned back.

He turned to face her flashing straight white teeth as he smiled. "Well done Cain."

Barsad recaptured her fingers and pulled her hand close, playing with her new ring.

"My turn," he announced facing her squarely. "I already know you love art and music… And you really fancy giving me a hard time." He was staring hard into her eyes noticing her amusement as she nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and let's not forget your skill in poker and lack of skill at chess… yet you still enjoy both games."

"Sweet talker." Esther had to admit, she was enjoying this little game and it showed clearly on her face. "Those were facts you already knew… what about hobbies?"

Undisturbed, he continued, "Do you knit? That is something spinsters do…"

Esther was cackling with laughter then it stopped so suddenly he clutched her hand. When he saw the change come over her, he ran his thumb over her palm. Her face lost all expression as she stared off in the distance. "Cain?"

Her free hand went up, "Silence."

Standing from her chair Esther stripped off the fitted red blazer and left it draped over the back of her chair. She moved through the crowd and made for the center of the party. However when Barsad blinked, she was gone, lost in the crowd and out of his sight.

Esther vanished before the League of Shadows' men surrounding the bar had even known she had left. Stealing a car near the lounge, she drove the ten miles to the Low Town bar she was drawn to. Climbing from the car she stood back against the rough brick of a nearby building. When her target emerged, her pale arms shot out and yanked him into the blackness of his death. Neck snapped, she dumped his corpse on the cracked sidewalk and climbed back into the car.

The drive back to the lounge was quick. Parking the car right where she found it, Esther stood and rejoined the party. Barsad had not seen her return and ghosting up behind him, she whispered, her red lips brushing his ear, "Did you miss me darling?"

Barsad's head shot around, eyes wide and provoked. "Of course," His accent was light and charming, disguising his aggravation.

Esther pressed a quick teasing kiss against his stunned lips and pulled back with a laugh, highly amused by the annoyance in his eyes. Unwilling to be bated, he quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Unlike their last embrace, now there was no armor between them, she felt him, all man, against her. His free hand cupped the back of her neck as he looked into her eyes, daring her to act out in the crowd.

His mouth descended slowly. This kiss was long, warm, and stirring. He clearly knew what he was doing. When he raised his head, Esther looked at him with a raised brow.

"I imagine you are expected to seduce me Barsad. I can practically smell it on you. You do not need to waste your time" she snarled against his mouth.

With a growl he kissed her with such hunger that when it was finished and he released her, she stumbled. Her eyes were wide with shock, revealing an instant of fury, but hidden behind that anger was something Barsad found far more interesting… sorrow.

"I told you not to play with men like me," Barsad sneered, eyes burning.

Esther stepped forward as if to attack and he caught her with a few simple words. "I will tell you a secret Cain." He leaned toward her and pulled the weight of her arms to rest at his waist. She was settled to seriously harm him should he make a wrong move. He did not mind. He exhaled and nuzzled her cheek with his smooth face. "I have zero interest in art. Every time I have been in town I went to the museum hoping you would be there."

She pressed into his mind. His words were true… but deceit was a multilayered art. He did not say he was attracted to her or that he cared about her… only that he was hoping to see her. If he was sent to spy on her then of course he would be hoping to see her. Her fingertips stroked the firm muscles of his back as she pressed closer, lips brushing his ear as she whispered, "I hear the duplicity hanging in your words. The job of the artist is always to deepen the mystery; I suspect that you are the master artist."

When he leaned back, Esther took note of Barsad's parted lips and dilated eyes. His voice was low and seductive when he spoke, "I desire you. Is that clear enough?"

"Now that I suspect is true…" Desire was a common enough sensation amongst men and usually worthless. He could easily say that about any of the women in the room. It was still not the full answer. "Why does Bane want you to seduce me Barsad?"

The energy disappeared from his eyes as he pulled away, "That you will have to ask him yourself."

"Finally, an honest answer." Esther stepped back to their table, reached for her blazer and walked over to Madeline and Mark with a brilliant smile. She made her goodbyes and Barsad shook their hands, playing the role of fiancé flawlessly. The instant they stepped into the night, the black sedan pulled up and claimed them. The ride back to her new home was silent.

Once back at the Fountainhead, Esther walked over to the kitchen and began to explore the cabinets. Putting a kettle on to boil, she took this opportunity to turn off all the lights and enjoy the shimmering view that lay before her from the floor to ceiling glass wall. As her mind fell, lost in the splendor, Barsad eased up behind her.

Leaning down to her ear, he whispered, "Kevin Taylor. Neck broken outside the Frontline Bar… Multiple arrests for domestic disturbance… his last wife's missing for three years." He exhaled warm breath across her skin as he raised his head. He met the reflection of her eyes in the glass. "Next time simply tell us who the target is. We will serve your visions Oracle."

"What? Has the League of Shadows become the League of Assassins?" She mocked, eyes still locked on the view. "I do not need others to do my work for me. You have your own purpose to serve. Focus on the fall of Gotham and leave me to handle the future."

The kettle began to sing, giving her the perfect excuses to step away from the nearness of the man. After preparing a cup of tea, Esther retreated to her room to enjoy it in peace. Stripping off her clothes, she climbed naked into the expensive sheets and stretched her limbs out in every direction. A mattress and clean linen were heaven after sleeping on that damn cot for the last few months.

When the glowing morning light woke her, Esther turned away from the blazing glare of the rising sun reflecting off the glass sided building across from her. Rising from the blankets, she crossed to her bathroom and began to prepare for the day.

When she emerged into the shared space of the penthouse, Barsad was there, dressed and ready for her.

"And how did you find your room Cain?" He spoke, once again in the voice of the soldier in the jungle.

"Is the seduction over?" Esther mocked, walking into the kitchen. "I do have a tendency to scare men off." She started to laugh as she cracked open an egg and began to prepare an omelet.

He looked up at her over his laptop raising a brow and scoffed, "You have no heart."

"Have you eaten?" She asked over her shoulder as she shook the melting butter in the pan.

"No." It was a lie.

Quickly whipping two eggs with heavy cream and dried rosemary, Esther poured it into the pan and let the magic of sizzling butter do its thing. A few minutes later, a fluffy open faced omelet was slid next to Barsad's hand, "Bon appetite."

She made the same thing for herself, and sat across from her flatmate. He was halfway through his breakfast, snaking bites between reading whatever was on the screen.

Eyes trained on the morning skyline, Esther took her time breaking her fast as she debated the best way to handle Talia that night. So far things seemed to be working out as she had hoped… and that set her on her guard. With the League, things could not be simple, there was a catch - some hook always waiting to snare.

When the last bite of hot fluffy omelet slid down her throat, Esther leaned her chin on her hand and continued to watch the reflection of the sun in the black glassed building nearest in her view.

"I wonder if you chose this apartment because you knew I would get lost in the view." She murmured still staring out the window. "You know, pacify Cain with pretty things." She was laughing to herself as she leaned further into her hand.

He answered flatly, "No, this apartment was chosen because of who lives upstairs. I have lived here since the building was opened."

Of course. "John Daggett, the epitome of greed itself… well, Philip Stryver is a close second and far more willing to get his hands dirty…" She paused for a moment, "Most of his art he bought from me… an excellent client. Tell me Barsad," her eyes abandoned the view to meet his. "Is that how you felt about me when we first met?"

He glanced up from the screen and met her eyes, "Not exactly."

Leaning into her palm she held his gaze and waited. When it was clear he was not going to expound on his statement she pressed. "As you know… Your silence is only making me more interested. What did you think of Esther Cain?"

"I thought you were peculiar."

"Flatterer," She laughed and then went back to staring out the window. "Is that why you started a file on me?"

He ran a hand through his perpetually messy brown hair. "No. I started a file on you because I did not instantly dislike you."

Now that was not an answer Esther had been expecting. Her eyes moved slowly from the window and ran back to the steady blue eyes. "So, if you find someone you, in your words, do not instantly dislike, you immediately assume they are dangerous?"

"Yes." He nodded once, clearly.

"Well, in this case you were right."

"I usually am." A ghost of a smile passed his lips before he turned back to his computer screen.

She just laughed softly and cleaned up their plates. Once the kitchen was tidy, Esther headed toward the door without so much as a goodbye.

Piles of work had accumulated at the office. Morning and afternoon were spent catching up with her assistance on the Museum's Masquerade Ball and the set up for the Van Gogh expedition; before she knew it, night had fallen. When the clock hit 7:30, Esther stood from the desk and reached forward to shut down her computer. Walking from the dark office and into the warm summer air felt freeing. A black sedan pulled up and Esther opened the door to explain to the driver that she preferred to walk and if she needed him in the future, she would call first. Ahmed was not pleased.

Her ballet flats hit the pavement in a fast comfortable gait as she made her way a few blocks over to the building that housed Talia. Arriving a few minutes early, she approached the door and pushed her way into the marble lobby of Miranda Tate's building.

One of Gotham's more celebrated residences, Esther knew the property well. Several of the buildings inhabitants were her clients. A smiling security guard directed her toward the private elevator to Tate's home and within a few minutes she was approaching the lioness's den.

The chime of the elevator announced her arrival and once the gold doors parted, Talia stood before her, natural, and smiling. Their greeting was brief before they settled down in her living room sipping tea on a comfortable white sofa.

Esther simply stared with a soft smile as she sipped, "You look so much like your Father. When I first saw you full grown years ago at the Museum's Masquerade, I was taken with it immediately… especially your nose and the color of your eyes. But your mother is here," Esther pointed to Talia's jaw.

Esther sensed the burst of pride Talia felt at her words. "When I was still a child, my Father would tell me a fantastic tale about the Oracle who had led him to me. I am certain that much of it was made up for my amusement… and he also thought you were a boy, but I knew that you had to be a girl," Talia laughed into her cup.

"Men…" Esther laughed. "You should have seen the look on your Father's face when he saw me for the first time. He hid it well but he was disgusted." They both began to laugh. "In his defense, I had probably not bathed in…. well, at that age I never bathed. I was pretty filthy. In his eyes I must have been like a wild animal."

Eyes glowing, Talia reached forward and poured Esther another cup of tea. "Barsad told me that you like tea. I had this special made just for this occasion."

Esther took a long sip of her refreshed cup, "It's lovely. Thank you." No matter the lightness of their conversation, there was a tiny undercurrent of distrust… Esther wanted to know what as in the tea, suspicious that a certain blue flower might be involved.

Talia responded with a smile at the compliment and as her host refilled her own cup as Esther tried to carefully brush Talia's mind. Yes… Esther needed to be cautious.

"You should know Talia, your Father loved you deeply. I felt it clearly then and I feel it now."

A simple smile sat under hard eyes, "We did not always see eye to eye but I loved him too. Our relationship was… conflicted… at times. I had not spoken to him in years and then Bruce Wayne murdered him."

Esther did not need to read Talia's mind to realize what she said was a mountain of self-delusion. Whatever had happened between father and daughter was certainly unhappy … but Bruce Wayne did not murder Ra's al Ghul exactly; no, her hatred was deeper and her memories twisted.

"Tell me Oracle, why does Bruce Wayne hide away at his house?" fervent mad blue eyes held her steady gaze.

Esther set down her cup with a troubled expression, "There is only one man who ever defeated Batman. His every plan twisted and bent Bruce Wayne, mentally butchering him. After the death of Rachel Dawes he was never the same… The corruption of Gotham's White Knight, Harvey Dent, only twisted the knife deeper." Esther looked away and fought the pain in her chest, "Once the madman was caught Bruce retreated into his pain, mourning the loss of the woman he loved. He has fallen into a depression so deep that over the years, layers of what he once was have been stripped away." Esther took a deep breath. "The man who fought as Batman no longer inhabits his body." Every word was spoken with simplicity but internally the pain of expressing what she had done to her dear friend was acute.

Talia smirked, a little curl of nastiness on the side of her lip, "The Joker."

Esther nodded once and took another sip of tea as she sensed it; Talia's demeanor did not change, not one flicker of betrayed the knowledge that Esther saw flash thorough the beautiful woman's mind. She knew he was not in Arkham… she had known for years.

"And what do you think of him?" Talia asked, honestly interested, blue eyes burning with question.

"The Joker?" Esther spat the words, "The ultimate terrorist, no limits, no remorse… he operates for the sheer pleasure of creating chaos. Even to you he is incredibly dangerous…"

"You speak as if he were more than just a psychopath," Talia murmured with a disbelieving ironic chuckle.

Esther leaned forward and placed her hand on Talia's knee, staring with serious purpose into those china blue eyes. "He is much more. When the most sinister and most evil want to terrify each other, they tell Joker stories."

Talia raised a brow and Esther could see clearly that Talia believed the Joker to be beneath her… and that was exactly why he was going to be able to manipulate her so easily. "You are afraid of him." It was a statement, not a question.

Esther sat up straighter and held Talia's gaze with steady eyes. "You mistake my concern… it is not fear, it is intelligence. I know what he is capable of." The vehemence in her voice caught her companion off guard.

There was silence between them.

Esther spoke, ready for this farce to end, "We have unfinished business." Once the words were finished, she drained the last of her cup, sensing that was what was necessary for this evening to progress.

That undeniably got Talia's attention. She looked over Esther's face and smirked lightly. Whatever she saw pleased her. "What visions do you have for me?" Talia edged closer, scooting along the couch with a fervent fire in her eyes and a dangerous temptation in her voice.

Esther looked confused, "Talia, I am not here to serve as Oracle to you. I came to see you out of love and respect for your Father. It is Bane who Fate requires I serve, his mind that is coupled to mine."

The woman sat back against the couch. Her mask slipped and a flicker of resentment showed in the set of her jaw before she blinked and nodded.

Esther suspected what Talia wanted to hear and fed her every line. "In honor of your father I have watched over you since your arrival in Gotham. I eased your path into society, and more importantly, I gave you my friendship. I did all this because I wanted to… not because I was compelled. Is that not better?" Esther smiled gently.

"You speak as if you knew my father well." Talia spoke as she set her teacup aside, "Yet you only sat with him for a few minutes."

"I know him better than anyone alive. He traded the most valuable part of himself to find you… to maintain balance with Fate."

"And just what exactly did he give you Esther Cain?" Talia was so close, her deep blue eyes studying Esther so intently it was almost unnerving.

"Everything I needed to fulfill my role as Fate's emissary." Esther lowered her voice and grinned, "…The ability to recognize just what you put in my tea… Ra's al Ghul is alive within me, immortal in us both."

"Prove it. Bane believes that you are one of us but I cannot accept you until you too pass the trial." Talia stood and straightened her blouse, eyes full of opposition.

Esther stood and faced the threat even as her vision swam before her, "I will do what is necessary."

Armed men rushed into the room. The League of Shadows pressed upon her, dressed in the traditional black concealing armor, only eyes exposed as they charged forward and grabbed her. The effects of the drugged tea were taking hold far more strongly than she had expected. Esther was rushed from the room, clothing stripped away by grasping hands before she was quickly dressed in the same yoroi of the initiated.

It felt like only minutes later she was shoved into a vast windowless room when her head began to clear. The room was full of masked men, a mob pressed against the wall to stand witness to the Oracle's passage. Talia herself stepped forward and held up the bowl of drugged smoke for Esther to inhale. One deep breath later she pulled down her hood and the hallucinations began.

"If you carry the skills of my Father, then your test must be far more arduous. Prepare yourself, you face death here." Talia's voice echoed from everywhere and nowhere. "Cross to the chest or perish."

Twenty men stood in a gauntlet, two by two, before her and her goal. Esther withdrew the katana she had been given, the weight familiar in her hand. A smile spread on her lips as the rush of drug induced adrenalin pumped through her veins. Sword raised, she attacked instead of waiting to be attacked. As the first man swung up to block her, she used the toe of her foot to knock another man's sword from his scabbard. It landed in her free hand and Esther leaned back windmilling both blades as the nearest men scattered. Then she was gone, disappearing into the group of soldiers as they rearranged.

Her foot pressed between the next in lines shoulder blades and she pushed him to his knees, stepping on his bent back and launching herself into the air. Flying over the next two she landed between the center of the line, attacking wildly in her flipping descent. One sword crossed her back as a vicious slice neared her. A well placed back kick knocked the attacker away but also cost her a fraction of balance. Rolling forward, she passed two more soldiers and swung at their ankles before a foot came down on her chest. Arms crossed, she slashed her swords like scissors and would have cut off the man's foot had he not moved. Rolling backward she landed on her knees, leapt up, and slapped the flat side of her blade against the head of the final man. A dull thud resonated under the hood. Esther knew who that last giant was the instant her sword hit the mask. Bane was all that stood between her and victory.

She had wondered how he would fight with a sword. Easing into an offensive stance she waited; Bane moved like a beast, heavy-handed and nasty. As the drugs muddled her vision, Esther pressed forward with her mind and knew what she must do. Her power flared and despite the way his eyes glowed, she saw him take a step back. Esther stalked forward, swords at the ready while the rest of the group stood at attention, some bleeding, one with a broken limb.

Waves of sinister energy stabbed at Bane's mind, prodding just where she knew he would feel it the most. She showed him a blend of the most disturbing visions she had ever witnessed and attacked him with a monstrous scream. The fury of their battle was loudly echoing off the walls of the room. He may have been the better brawler but Esther was by far the superior swordswoman. As he backed away from her mental assault Esther swung and broke his katana in a move Henri Ducard specialized in. As the broken blade flew, it sliced a gash through Bane's right eyebrow.

The flashing arc of her second blade shot down to his throat, slicing just enough to leave a thin red line. He was on his knees, blood pouring from the cut above his eye, but Esther could sense he was impressed. Esther stepped back, only a few feet from the chest. Foot sliding on the ground she never took her eye off the deadly giant, her blade slid back with her, lightly scraping at his throat until she sensed it.

In a mere moment Talia would throw a knife straight into her heart. Esther lifted the second sword barely in time to deflect the blade as it crashed noisily against the metal. In the space of a heartbeat she reached for the cask. Once her hand touched the wood the lights went down and darkness filled the room.

"Woman," It was a low terrible hiss. "What do you fear?"

In the darkness Esther sheathed one sword and set the second on the table. Out of nowhere hands were on her, pawing on any part of her body not covered by armor. At her waist, fingers began to search under the fabric and armor stroking the skin of her belly, another hand reaching down between her legs. Esther knew what they thought she feared. The hardness of a man's body pressed up against her as large fingers searched lower.

Ignoring the hallucination, Esther straightened and stepped forward, her hands stroked down the wooden chest despite the darkness and felt the clasps, audibly opening them. She had been afraid; fear had been lurking inside her for years. Now was the time to gain strength from it. Slowly lifting the lid she reached into the unknown and felt the soft wisps of silken hair. Fingers traced the outline of a small nose, soft full cheeks and the cold dead lips of a child's head. These were features she would know anywhere. She wanted to weep, she wanted to shriek so loudly it would shatter the eardrums of every person in the room.

But she knew it was not real. Her hands were touching nothing. Cassandra's head was not in that box. She fought against the panic, against the scream rising to her lips and pressed the fear out into the room, a wave of pure terror to echo inside the minds nearest her. Then she realized that there were no hands on her. The drugs had done their work… She had passed the test.

"I have faced your trial child of Ra's al Ghul." Esther called to the darkness. Her voice was sinister even to her own ears.

"Yes, you have," Talia was directly behind her.

The lights went up, blindingly bright after so much darkness and Esther faced a mirror. Talia was her match in height and shape; the only difference was the shade of the eyes exposed by the black fabric. Simultaneously they pulled off their hoods.

Esther could smell the blood dripping down her face. It was not until that moment she realized the extent of the injuries she had accumulated on her journey down the gauntlet. Blood was saturating her clothing; red was dripping at her feet.

Talia's eyes were bright with fervor as she smiled with absolute sincerity at Esther's victory.

She spoke with religious excitement, "My father is clearly within you. You _are _my sister," before quickly pressing her lips to Esther's. The men she faced in the gauntlet removed their hoods and looked on with solemn faces. Barsad stood with the others, crimson dripping down his hand. Bane stepped forward, the gash on his eyebrow dripping blood onto his mask.

There was a hiss of breath, "You did well Oracle." His hand came to her shoulder and she simply glared. Their eyes met and she hers held a judgment so severe she did not trust herself to speak. She wanted to break each and every one of his fingers. Above the mask, his eyes were bright with energy.

More blood poured down her face. Reaching up to wipe the rivulets off her mouth, Esther realized that almost all the fingers of her left hand were swollen. One was clearly broken. It didn't hurt… it should hurt. It should hurt a lot.

Her head swam from the effort expended trying to save her life. Disoriented, she took a step away from the two people between her and Gotham's redemption, wishing she could kill them now and end this long drawn out dance. One foot after the other, she passed through the line of men, silent. When she was in the center of the crowd she stopped and spoke.

"The League of Shadows exists to restore balance to the world. I am the Oracle, Fate's emissary… And I serve _only_ Balance." As if to make her point she stripped off armor, sword and clothing as she walked through the remainder of the vast room leaving a trail of blood covered black in her wake. A pale bloody wraith left that room and the demon emerged into the night. Looking at her surrounding, Esther realized she was far away from Talia's penthouse and had to wonder just what had happened in the time she had lost.

* * *

Bleeding and weak, Esther followed the sewer paths to her dock's house, climbing through the darkness to the place her mind was pressing her to seek refuge. The effort she had exerted to push at Bane's mind coupled with the poison she had drank and inhaled had done something to her. Her psyche was such a muddled fog she struggled in her movements and fought to separate vision from reality. The smell of blood was thick around her as she climbed the steps leaving a trail of bloody footprints. Her body was badly damaged; she needed medical attention but would have to make do with her own two hands. Bleary eyed, she stepped into the shower, quickly rinsing the blood that coursed lazily down her face and body.

The few short steps to her bed were almost impossible. Crashing on the mattress, she fell into that same evil vision that she feared most. There were words in the air she could not decipher, the subtle pull of a needle though her skin, the scent of rosemary. She was lost in the darkness of her most hated dream.

Lips were at her throat and her nose filled with the scent of the man she once loved. Her body grew hot and she struggled against the urge to reach for him. Tired of fighting the nightmare, she wept silently and tried to push the dream back. A tongue scrapped the raw skin of her face, licking her tears away.

"Princess…" Guttural and lascivious it made her cringe and turn her head away.

Fingers skimmed over her back and suddenly pain flared. A burning scrap of nail made her hiss and for a brief moment she felt as if her mind was her own.

"You may bear their mark but you will always belong to me." Hands clawed her legs apart as a soft rustle of fabric filled the silence

"No." It was weak as the hallucination continued.

"No?" A cruel laugh accompanied the first thrust deep into her center. "You are Mine!"

From the instant she had smelled him, her body had prepared. Esther was wet, and the whimper that fell from her lips as he claimed her was not one of pain. Lost in the nightmare, the warm silken weight of him was her whole world. Clutching at the ghost of her lover, she strained to reach under the layers of fabric between their bodies and touch any part that was flesh. Horrible laughter, mocking her desperation, filled the air.

The joining had barely begun when Esther began to cry out in an overwhelming orgasm. A hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her cry as the Joker grunted, a change coming over him. Those last few thrusts were accompanied with an odd gasping throat noise while claw-like hands clutched at her. Esther's eyes rolled back in her head and the dream left her. Blackness overcame the drugs and nighttime held her. When a blanket was pulled over her naked body, she did not feel a thing.

It could not have been much later when she woke. The room was still dark. Alarmed she sat up, wincing at the sudden pain. Eyes darting around, she took a quick breath - she could not remember even coming here. Blood was sticky on the sheets and a trickle still flowed from her nose. Struggling to move, Esther rolled out of bed and grimaced at the weakness of her limbs. The drugs were leaving her system and she needed to flee before someone found her here. Her hand was aching something fierce when she tried to grasp the table. Looking down, she recognized the damage; the fingers of her left hand were gnarled and far beyond her skill at setting. She dressed in the old clothes of her time as the masked woman. After stanching the blood from her nose, she jumped on her bike and rode to the Narrows' doctor who had patched her up in times gone by.

Dr. Bailey did not recognize her at first, but once he saw the danger in her eyes, he remembered the broken woman the Joker had dumped on him years ago. He set her broken fingers and commented on the excellent job she had done on the stitches as he treated the rest of her wounds. Stitches? What stitches? Looking down she saw the rows of perfect little wire gripping her skin closed at various slashes over her body. The drugs had left her mind so distorted that she had not remembered doing it. With a warning never to speak of this, Esther gave Dr. Bailey enough money to live off of for a year and left as silently as she had arrived.

The next few days Esther slept off the effects of the fear inducing drugs and rested the damage done to her body in the dark room buried far under the city. Once she began to regain her strength, she made her way out of the darkness and rejoined the world.

She knew they would be at the Rushmore, expecting her to eventually go to ground there. Instead Esther pulled up in front of her new building and took off her black helmet, shocking the hell out of the doorman. She stopped before the disguised League foot soldier and smirked at the jagged cut on his lower lip. Her hand came up to touch it, as he gaped. He would carry her mark until he died.

The elevator attendant had his arm in a cast. The entire ride up they stared at one another, eye to eye, in silence. When the door dinged and opened, Barsad was already waiting for her. She did not return his smile, but she did sense his relief as she stepped toward their shared apartment. His eyes scanned over her body, unable to detect how badly she had been wounded.

Wordlessly, she went to her room and bathed, washing her injuries and rebinding her fingers. Pulling on a long white flowing summer dress, she left her hair loose and left the room. Her arms were badly mangled, stitched up here and there as she passed Barsad and made herself a cup of tea.

As she sat at the table and sipped her drink, Barsad took the seat next to her and showed her the pendant he had retrieved for her from Miranda's penthouse.

"Cain. I know you must want this back." He put it over her head and untucked her hair from the chain. He slid the diamond ring before her next and frowned when he saw the state of her broken fingers. Reaching forward he pulled it back, "Perhaps this can wait."

She looked at him with a smirk, "Perhaps it can. How many stitches did you need?"

He rolled up his sleeve and showed the long slash in his forearm, "Fifteen."

"Funny, me too." She said before taking the last sip of tea. "Let me know if you would like some more."

"Listen," he brushed her hair behind her ear. "It was necessary. You must see that."

She met his eyes and growled, "If you even think of trying to brand me I will kill you."

Barsad started to laugh, "You have already been branded." His fingers brushed her back, trailing down to the top of her left buttock, and Esther felt the soreness under his hand. "It was done before you even began the trial."

Crossing quickly to the window, she yanked down the top of her dress and pulled her hair aside to see the inverted v-shaped burn, red and blistered, sitting innocently on her lower back right above her buttock.

Smiling, he admired the mark. "We have honored you and accepted Ra's al Ghul's Oracle into our family." He careful gripped her shoulders trying not to harm bruised flesh. "You displayed what you are to the brotherhood. We all witnessed your skill and dedication. None will doubt you now, they would die for you."

Esther inwardly rolled her eyes… Zealots and madmen - idiots all of them.

The door opened and Miranda Tate rushed in, dressed for business, stunning in an elegant blue suit and long trailing scarf. Barsad pulled the straps of Esther's dress back up, clothing her, as she continued to scowl at the reflection of her back.

"Esther." It was a rush of breath. "Welcome home." A cloud of soft perfume engulfed her as Talia warmly hugged her, pressing a kiss to Esther's pale cheek.

"Good morning Talia."

Talia brushed back the hair from Esther's face, smiling as she recognized just what she had been observing in the reflection. "When I was initiated there were only men among us. Foolishly they branded me in a location that is quite obvious given modern women's fashions. I made sure that in your case our mark could be concealed." Her fingers brushed over the spot above Esther's left buttock. It was a little strange to Esther how Talia touched her, an unusual energy to it. It was non-sexual, not threatening, but it was oddly overfamiliar.

"You have my gratitude." Esther answered flatly. The idea of being branded was so repulsive that she was struggling not to grit her teeth. It's not like she was not already scarred… but this was ownership, she hated it.

"Fetch Esther a sweater," Talia commanded wrapping an arm around Esther's shoulder. "Come my sister, now is the time for celebration."

Barsad rushed back into the room with a thin pale blue silk cardigan. He held it up for Esther to slip her arms through, concealing the various slashes and ghastly bruises. Once Esther pulled her hair free, he pressed her purse into her hands and smiled, radiating friendliness. She wanted to punch him in the face.

"Barsad, you will join us." Talia announced taking Esther's good fingers and pulling her towards the door.

The ride down the elevator was as bizarre as the ride up. Esther stared forward and did not have to push her power out to sense the blend of elation, relief, and absolute fanaticism that filled the small space. The familiar black town car rolled before them and the trio climbed inside. The ride to the Ocelot was short.

Esther had to laugh as they were sat at the same table she used to share with Bruce years ago. Once they were settled in, Miranda Tate leaned close and patted Esther's hand.

"Barsad has told me that you brought justice to an evil man the first night you arrived back in Gotham." Talia looked over the table at Esther as she quietly waited for her to make her point, "He also says you refused our assistance when future visions come to you. Why is that? I can easily supply you with a team to lead in this."

Relatively amused, Esther shot a glance at Barsad who was also staring at her, except his eyes were far more demanding than Talia's. "You cannot walk my path for me." She could not sense if Barsad approved or rejected her explanation, but he stared at her with something powerful.

"Bane expected you would say as much." Talia smiled and leaned forward in her chair, chin resting on her steepled fingers. "However, I insist. It is important now more than ever that you are not tarnished in a public setting. Your eyes and ears must be focused on our main goal. Leave the assassinations to those who serve your visions now Oracle."

Esther briefly closed her eyes and considered. "Barsad may join me… but none other than I will take the lives of those my visions condemn." When her gaze fell back on Miranda, there was a chilling coldness in her eyes. "I am an executioner, not the leader of men."

Miranda's eyes glowed as she smiled, "That is a compromise that will work for now. We need to keep you close and safe my friend. There are those in the world that may covet our Oracle. Barsad will be your protector; he can keep you away from the dark things."

Dark things? Esther gave her a confused expression and began to open her mouth to speak when a familiar friendly voice broadcasted a greeting behind her.

"Ms. Tate!" The warm voice of Lucius Fox saluted, "It is good to see you taking a break from work."

Miranda smiled with affection and reached out a hand to the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. "Good afternoon Lucius. May I introduce you to my friend, This is-"

"Esther Cain." Lucius answered for her looking down at the familiar light blonde hair and smiling eyes, "It's been a long time Ms. Cain."

Esther looked up at the man standing beside her with a genuine grin of pleasure, stood to hug him warmly, and kissed his cheek, "Indeed it has. How have you been Mr. Fox?"

"Oh, you know me; always the same… always busy. Thank you by the way for the library clock you sent me for Christmas. It is sitting on my desk right now." He took a step back and looked her over, frowning when he noticed the bandages wrapping her fingers.

"Mr. Fox, let me introduce my Fiancé." Esther gestured to Barsad who was smiling up, yet watching this interaction with veiled astonishment. "This is John Barsad."

Happy surprise adorned the older man's face as Barsad stood and shook his hand, "You must be someone very special to have finally caught the illusive Ms. Cain. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Barsad."

"That is kind of you to say sir," Barsad spoke, his accent light and suddenly very European.

Miranda was grinning at the exchange, "Lucius, please join us." Her hand waved to the empty seat next to her. "We were only just about to order so your timing is perfect."

He did join their party and was the first to hear the story of how Esther and John fell in love. Barsad painted their romance beautifully, staring with love into her eyes as he spoke. He was quite the little actor. When the lunch was finished and everyone relaxed from good food and wine, they took their leave and Barsad gave her a light, tender kiss, to complete the performance.

"It is good to see you happy Ms. Cain," Lucius nodded as he shook the young man's hand in goodbye.

"Thank you Lucius. And thank you for joining us for lunch, it was certainly an enlightening experience," Esther chuckled into her glass thinking of the ridiculous story Barsad had just woven. "You will be attending the latest Met exhibition next month? We finally wrangled van Gogh. I will have an invitation messengered to your office… this time to make sure you do not forget. It might just be the last time something of such beauty will ever sit in Gotham's museum."

"I will find a way to make time." He encased her hands in his and gave an honest smile, "Good day Esther."

The trio watched him leave and Miranda bumped her shoulder, "Who would have thought you were so close to our own Mr. Fox?"

Esther smiled, "I have been in this city far longer than you have." Her eyes went to Barsad's as she continued, "There are good people here…"

Esther stared off in to space as the two on either of her side looked at her incredulously. "When you need help he is the man to seek it from. He will always help Miranda Tate."

"When Miranda Tate needs help… I understand," Talia answered.

John had her broken fingers gripped lightly in his hand as he escorted his fiancée from the restaurant and through the opulent hotel lobby. "You know Sweetheart," He whispered toward her ear. "We could have the wedding here."

"Eager for more stitches or is that a full scale death wish?" Esther grinned back and ran her eyes over the crowd wondering what regular woman thought about such pointless talk.

When her gaze ran over the lightless coal black stare of a gentleman across the room, she almost believed that she knew those eyes. When the man in the linen suit turned away and pulled a cream colored panama hat over his short brown hair, she watched him walk, shoulders straight and tall. No, that could not be him. But she felt the cold teeth of hatred scratch up her spine.

It was then she remembered the hands that had clutched at her, the lips at her neck, and the awful demented cackle as he entered her body. Esther stopped where she stood and shuddered at the foul nightmare. A quick intake of breath betrayed her to her companion. Esther was clutching at Barsad's arm as she stared forward and felt the self-loathing bloom in her heart. In the dream she had begged the Joker to take her, clung and whimpered like a trained whore.

Barsad stopped and looked on her face. Fingers brushed her jaw and pulled her around to his. Snapping back from her nightmare, she locked on to Barsad's concerned eyes and wiped all trace of emotion from her face.

"What did you see?" He mumbled near her ear assuming she had just had a vision.

"Something dark…" That made her laugh, "You know what would make me feel better?"

He just grinned and put an arm around her shoulder as he led her out the door. "Let me guess, it involves your museum."

"Bingo. Drop me off on your way back home."

"Oh no." He stated, "You are stuck with me, at least until you're fully healed."

"Oh joy," Esther mirrored back before climbing carefully into their car.

Esther got her revenge and her peace. Once at the Museum, Annabel spotted her immediately. Esther introduced Barsad as her Fiancé and Annabel practically kissed him - she was so excited. Esther let slip that Annabel was the reason they had first met and with a smirk Esther abandoned him to the flouncing overexcitement of the old woman and toured her galleries in peace. A few hours later, he found her under the Rembrandt she loved.

He bumped her shoulder with a playful grin, "That was cruel Cain."

As she spoke she did not take her eyes off the painting, "You are the one who wanted to be engaged to Esther Cain. Just imagine the multitude of other Society Dames who will gush all over you… I just might enjoy this more than I thought." Her grin was malicious when she finally turned to face him.

Barsad began to laugh and put an arm around her waist.

Esther stepped away, "There is no need to do that when we lack an audience."

He pulled her close anyway, "Yes there is."

"You are wasting your time Barsad," she argued but let his arm remain.

His chuckle was low and roguish, "We shall see."

The look she gave him was highly unamused, "Okay, I get the point. You want to leave… and you are getting even." She pulled away and began to walk to the door.

He rushed up beside her and interlaced his fingers with hers, throwing her a playful I-dare-you look as they walked through the more crowded galleries. This new good-natured Barsad was incredibly exasperating.

* * *

**Lots of big moments in this chapter. Please Review and share your thoughts!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy weekend! This is a long one folks… enjoy.**

**Thanks to all the readers who took the time to reach out and share their thoughts: ChidorixCixBritannia, atiketook, hannahhobnob, TheAceOfKnaves, Rachel Wilson, CharcoalFaith, boca3, and the lovely mithrabear.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The next night marked the first time Esther met Bane down in the underground. He knew many of the more common paths well, having studied the schematics extensively. She showed him the darker ways, some tunnels that were not on any maps, escorting him through the blackness. The exaggerated silence between them was only broken by the soft hissing breaths of his mask, a noise that rasped oddly against the narrow pathways and lent the air a strange music.

When they had first met, their eyes met in a long silent stare. Much was unspoken between them and Esther was unwilling to bring her accusations forward before her body was healed. Bane recognized some lingering displeasure she had directed toward him, but said nothing. After three months living with this woman, he knew that when she wanted to speak, she would.

Kneeling in the dirt, Esther watched as Bane surveyed the open waterworks area she had suggested for his base of operations. He was a bull as he stomped around in the main area, clearly deep in thought as Esther drew pointless figures in the dirt.

"Woman," Bane breathed a quick inhale of breath but before he could continue to speak she interrupted, looking up to see him standing before her.

"Man," Esther mocked back, her voice monotone as she scrutinized him.

He was huge, in his typical cargo pants and a black fitted tee-shirt under a leather support belt strapped tightly around his waist. His mask practically touched his chest as his eyes watched with clear curiosity. He questioned lowly, "You see me as a Man?"

She stood straight and brushed the dust from her fitted leather pants, expression blank as he stared down at her. "Well I certainly don't see you as a hamster."

Though her words were true, there was a look in his eye, almost as if he disapproved of her answer. "What part of Gotham did you live in as a child?"

Annoyed with the question, Esther shrugged. "I lived where all the homeless congregate, and by congregate, I mean the police actually forced us to stay there - the Narrows."

He ignored her tone, "What is the fastest path from here to there?"

Esther chewed her lip for a moment then asked, "Do you require a path that is only below ground?"

He nodded once and without another word they moved through the darkness. Despite his size, he kept pace with her. She challenged him, moving quickly down ladders or around sharp corners to see if he could manage in the darkness. Bane's steps were as silent as hers while they shifted from shadow to shadow. Esther knew the paths even in the dark and did not need much light to find her way, but he seemed to have the uncanny ability to see in the dark. It was fascinating. Testing her theory she took him even deeper into the blackness.

After they had crossed under the river separating High Town from the Narrows, Esther paused and whispered, "Where in the Narrows would you like to emerge?"

"Near the old Midtown Bank." He was closer to her than she realized. In the pitch black, her eyes went fractionally wider and she could swear he was softly laughing at her. Without hesitation she pressed forward and moved him though the much more dangerous tunnels below the heart of Gotham's foulest places. The muffled sound of men's voices made her immediately stop and press back against the tunnel wall. She wrapped an arm around Bane's ribs, urging him to lean back against her and settled deeper into the safety of the shadows.

"Wait for the men to pass… we can't have anyone seeing you around town yet," she breathed near his ear, standing on her toes to reach him.

Despite the impenetrable darkness he turned his mask toward her voice, seeing her clearly. Esther's eyes were closed as she listened, still as stone, arm firm around him. When the footsteps slowly faded away, she silently pulled up the hood of her jacket and covered her hair.

The arm wrapped at his waist released and with a little push against the brace at his lower back, she prodded him to move. Rats and the stink of shit surrounded them as they slunk down into the sewers. Zigzagging though filth, Esther stopped before a ladder and flourished her hands with a grin. "Welcome to my childhood home."

She climbed up before him, lifting the manhole cover silently and slipping into the warm summer night. He was behind her taking a deep breath through the mask.

They walked through narrow alleys and circled near the abandoned Midtown Bank. A group of bums were perched on the steps, one pissing on the side of the wall nearby.

"I can never decide if the air smells worse up here or in the sewers," she scoffed nodding toward the vagrant.

"Up here." Bane's voice was toneless.

Esther laughed, low and scornful, "Now you see why I preferred to sleep on the roofs when I was a child. The air is much sweeter and the view, even from here… beautiful."

"Show me," he insisted, gray eyes watching her.

Looking up she mocked flippantly, "Sorry big guy but your weight would cave in the materials these cheap buildings are made of."

He gave her that Bane-wilting-look and she leered at him. "Don't say I didn't warn you if you fall on your ass."

Slipping through the tight darkness, she led him to the main boulevard were the hookers peddled their trade. The buzz of neon lights lit the end of their path, a dodgy motel stood on the corner. One spring skyward and Esther began the climb up the stucco walls. Smaller and far more limber, she reached the top long before he did, pulling him up the last bit of the way with a grunt.

The rooftop was lightly angled, dirty, but offered an amazing view of the city. Esther perched and gestured sweeping her arm like a game show hostess. "Neon lights, the loud grunts of john's, and the fresh air that blows above the city… enjoy."

"You were happy here." It was not a question as he saw her genuine smile.

"I found my happiness in the ones I loved… just as you did," she spoke, eyes bright at the memory of her Natalie as she looked over the city.

"And then they were taken from you," Bane pressed.

Esther nodded, so this was going to be a League of Shadows lecture eh? "Yes. The beauty of the world has two edges, one of laughter, one of anguish, cutting the heart asunder."

"Virginia Woolf," Bane replied with a smile in his voice.

"You have recognized every quote I have tossed your way; I'm going to have to find some more challenging ones if I want to keep you on your toes," Esther laughed sitting down on the worn shingles.

Bane leaned back and the roof gave a little groaning noise. Esther glanced at him eyes dancing, warning that in case he should fall, she would laugh. Ignoring her childishness he answered, "There were books in the prison where I was raised. They were given to us and treasured by those who took the time to understand their worth. I think it was part of the torture… paint pictures of lovely places and wonderful people we would never know."

"We were prepared to serve, our suffering was necessary." Esther admitted and gestured at the expanse before them. "Perhaps this is not the loveliest of locations, but the world is at your feet now. Do not let your mind stay trapped in that prison Bane. Enjoy your life while you still have it."

"Isn't that what we are doing right now?" He chimed after a breath of air.

Esther turned her head to face him, "Is it? I thought you had me bring you here so that we could have a disagreement in a place I felt relaxed in."

"Really?" He mocked turning his mask to face her and leaning down nearer her face, "And just what would we be arguing about?"

Esther smirked wickedly unintimidated and amused, "Tell me Bane, why did you order Barsad to seduce me?" Her voice was conversational as she turned her eyes back toward the skyline.

Bane said nothing as his eyes ran over her face with a scowl.

Derision laced her voice, "You will answer me."

His voice was disinterested, "There is a rapport between you and Barsad; he knows your habits."

"That is a statement, not an answer. Do you really think that YOU can mince words with ME?"

Bane leaned closer and looked her dead in the eye, "You are angry about something far more important than Barsad's affection."

Esther's smile was predatory, "You have a sharp eye but let's handle one complaint at a time. Do not try to change the subject."

"I never told Barsad to seduce you."

"Is that so?" She sensed his duplicity, "Semantics. Your phrasing is not what concerns me, it was your intention. You cannot engineer love to control." Her words were spoken with absolute disgust; Esther thought of the Joker and gnashed her teeth as she looked away… He had engineered love. "If you ever try something like that again you will feel my anger."

He could see something buried far, far down in her expression and watched her with avid interest, "Are you threating me little Oracle?"

"Yes."

He grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and roughly pulled her back to face him, "Barsad has been fascinated with you for years, even going so far as to suggest we offer you an opportunity to work with us. He seems to find something about your attitude redeeming. If I told him to make you happy then be grateful."

Neck stuck in that almost too tight grip, Esther was as helpless as a child. Even so she did not back down, "You think that a lover is what would make me happy? Keep me devoted?" That was exactly what he thought… he wanted to secure her loyalty.

She could not resist laughing in his face, "I expected better from you. Ordering one of your men to fuck me does not earn loyalty Bane. But it does earn contempt. You achieved the exact opposite of your goal." Her hand patted his cheek as she heard him take a deep breath and narrowed those steel eyes. "I find this slightly funny in perspective so I am willing to be forgiving… which is not my natural state." The pitch of her voice dropped as the demon spoke, "_Be grateful_."

His expression was one of anger… gray eyes said it clearly, _"I could snap your neck in an instant."_

Her unnerving icy blue eyes were just as sharp, _"But we both know you won't."_

"You have been accepted into your family, placed where you belong, and watched over little one," Bane snarled as he let her go.

She began to rub the back of her neck. "A welcome sister into a _loving_ family? Your own personal Ouija board?"

Her hand reached for the collar of his black jacket and pulled him closer - so close she could see the green tinge in his eyes as his gaze ran over her expression. "Big guy, I do not appreciate deceit. Our futures may be woven together but that does not mean that you can command me. My master is Balance, not you." Clearly the terms of the conversation had shifted.

Stern and cutting, he spoke while his finger reach around her to trace her brand, "You will do as you are told little Oracle."

She released his coat, softening her eyes, she brushed her fingers over the red angry scar she had carved into his eyebrow, reminding him of her strength, "If that is what you expect then you will be disappointed. I am no pawn for you to move across the board."

His voice was coarse as she pulled away her fingers, "Go to sleep." He gave her a little shove to lie down.

Esther lay back against the broken roof tiles, resting her head on her arms. She had to leave the parting words, "This _conversation_ is not over."

The moon was hiding that night but the stars were there, dimly glowing above them. Bane followed her lead and together they lay in irritated silence. After a few hours, the phone in her front pocket began to vibrate and Esther yanked at it, half-awake and annoyed. "What?"

Barsad was telling her to come home. Esther merely yawned and explained, "Don't worry, I'm sleeping with Bane." She then shut the phone, put it in her pocket, and went right back to sleep.

Bane had been watching her slumber and heard her mumbled explanation. Despite his residual anger he started to chuckle silently. Esther had no idea how that had sounded. He was not a man that laughed frequently but more often than not, this strange little blonde smartass just really had him going.

Bane pulled out his phone and called Barsad, quietly detailing what he had decided during his tour of the underworks. Esther was out cold next to him, breathing softly in her sleep. Over the course of the conversation, Bane explained where they were and immediately heard Barsad's raucous laughter. Esther rolled over in her sleep, pressing her face against the roof before she mumbled something about roses. Bane closed the phone and settled back to find his own rest.

They stayed like that, two nomads sleeping on a shoddy Narrows's roof.

When her dreams took too strong a hold on her mind, her body began to twist. Bane woke and watched her writhe. Impulsively he reached out one large hand, pressed it to her chest, settling her quickly. She mumbled one word, "Crane." Once she was quiet, he took the hand away and idly desired to see what tormented her.

Tired, he closed his eyes again.

When the sun began to rise, Esther stirred and watched the sky turn that soft pink only smog could create at dawn. Bane was asleep at her side. She had seen him rest often when they shared living space at the mines; even so it was strange to see him sleeping here in the open air. Careful to gently wake him after their argument, she patted his shoulder.

"Bane," she whispered. "We need to leave."

He did not respond. Pushing loose hair behind her ear, Esther leaned closer, "Wake up you great oaf."

Still nothing.

Hands on his shoulders, she gave him a shake and was about to start slapping his cheek when groggy gray eyes slowly opened.

"There he is! Good morning." Esther teased in a soft voice, "I told you rooftops were comfortable."

He did not move; he just stared up at her as she leaned over him, blonde hair spilling out of her hood. Half-awake, he reached up and started to play with the rope of her braid.

Esther raised a brow and waited, "Time to wake up; we should climb down before the sun rises any higher."

Pulling her braid free of his fingers, she tucked it back under her hood and carefully began the descent. The climb down was slow as the damaged fingers of her left hand would not cooperate, stiff from sleep. Bane was on the ground before her and reached up, yanking her off the building when she was within his grasp. She gave a little squeak of surprise as he set her on her feet, eyes blank above the mask. Nodding her thanks, she shot forward through the low morning light, him trailing behind her to the nearest sewer access.

Once underground, Bane led the way, showing Esther just how easily he had memorized what she showed him the day before. It was his turn to challenge her through the darkness. She kept pace without a thought. As they neared the waterworks, a group of League soldiers stood guard near the access point, nodding a silent greeting to them as they passed.

In the short time they had slept above the city, the underground had become a bustle of activity. Already men were organizing the movement of several large crates, setting up just as Esther had suggested. When they entered the open space of the central area, Esther had to admit she was impressed. A rudimentary base, well organized and full of men at work was already established.

There were brothers here she had not seen unmasked before. She smiled and nodded to each one she passed. Introducing herself and learning their names. Several embraced her like a sister and Esther tried to hide her surprise, afraid she might offend. Wondering if Barsad had arranged this overzealous welcome, Esther smiled and played her part as Oracle, going as far as to occasionally whisper small secrets into the ears of men she passed. Words of their family, small fragments of their achievements, any minute thing she could sense.

An armory was laid out on the third level, which is where she found Barsad. Yawning, she walked up to him and teased, "Are you going to hug me too?"

He had been watching her move through the men with a grin. "No. But if you behave, I might buy you breakfast."

"Hmmmm. That is a very tempting offer. Okay. I, Esther Cain, will behave. Now feed me… I want waffles."

He laughed and put an arm around her shoulder, dragging her toward the path of a particularly good diner.

* * *

One week later, Esther was summoned to attend a meeting out of the city. She had been busy with her own work and consciously had avoided the underground, and to an extent, Bane as much as possible. Now she was dressed as a League Sister, pressed between the bodies of two large initiates she had met briefly the week before. The SUV was rocking gently as Esther stared straight ahead out the windshield at the dark Blüdhaven skyline over the river. This neighboring city lacked the same vibrant glow of Gotham. It was grimier… if there could be such a thing and the fog tended to stick through the night. Separated from Gotham by the southern river, it had never compelled the same atmosphere or authority that Gotham inspired.

A former whaling town - it had grown over the years to host most of the manufacturing and shipping in the region. During the depression, the city's industry had gone under, most jobs shipped overseas, leaving many abandoned warehouses and factories just sitting for anyone with the mind to used them. It was a real shithole. Even in their prime, the Mafia found this ground to be beneath them.

Barsad sat in the driver's seat, focused on the task at hand, Bane beside him softly issuing orders as they neared the dark factory. In the cabin sat a squad of League Solder's dressed in black and armed for war.

Sandwiched between two large men, Esther tried not to fidget. The zipper of her black leather jacket was tight at her neck and she pulled it down a few inches and fingered the chain of her pendant. She knew who they were going to meet, had felt it the moment she had been ordered to prepare. A strange dead calm had come over her when Barsad had handed her the red scarf all the initiates of the League of Shadows wore. Emotionless, she pulled it over her hair and immediately reached for her sword.

Barsad turned a corner down a dark side street in what looked like the factory district. Esther pulled up the red fabric, concealing the bottom half of her face. Looking up she caught the Lieutenant's eyes in the rearview mirror and saw him smirk at her. She knew his thoughts, the League like to see her wearing their colors. It made her laugh a little before she looked down and began to check her weapons. Knives were strapped on the outside of the tight leather and her XD9 was secured to her hip. In her hand she held her sword, ready to secure it to her back once the vehicle arrived at the rendezvous point.

Driving directly into a factory yard, they pulled into the wide open hanger doors. The room was vast with a small pool of light at the center, leaving far too many shadows for danger to lurk in. The team exited from the three vehicles and moved into position. Esther's sword was at her back as she stood to the left of Bane, Barsad to his right. Triangulated, they moved toward the waiting group standing deeper in the building surrounded in the only pool of light.

Scanning the crowd ahead, she took measure of the minds standing before her. This was a collection of incredibly dangerous men. They were strange and not at all afraid of the League as they should be. Looking for a familiar face, a glance of Meathead or Thomas, she darted over their faces. Neither was to be seen. That was odd. Her mind reached out in contemplation, maybe they were dead? No, she sensed that both still lived. But not one man in this room was familiar to her, no lingering remnant of the Joker's old gang.

Esther felt an instant shift in the air moments before that chilling familiar voice singsonged through the cavernous space. A cold chill ran down her spine as the hunched figure began to step out of the darkness walking in an odd gait toward the small circle of light to great them. "You made it." The Joker checked his pocket watch and announced, "Right on time. I respect a man that understands the importance of time-ing." He progressed with his grandiose gestures, almost skipping even with shoulders hunched and menace radiating from his false smile.

"Yes." Bane gripped the front of his black belted jacket and swaggered toward the Agent of Chaos. They stood face to face, equal in height as they began to speak of an alliance.

From the shadows, Esther could see that he was in his makeup, freshly applied and vibrant despite the darkness that surrounded them. His purple overcoat was dust covered, grungy…. But not the same one she remembered. He had collected a new wardrobe over the years. The cuts were almost stylish, still fitted to his lean muscular frame. The general theme was the same, pinstripe slacks and brown loafers covered the lower half of his body. A flash of a green showed a waist coat and another wild patterned yet subdued color button down. Eye catching and just as she remembered… perfect chaotic art.

He ticks were exactly as she remembered… He was still supernaturally tall, impossibly imposing, even when faced against Bane's mass. The Joker's eyes were darting around as he spoke and when those black pits lit on her, the grin that spread to all his features was wild and overexcited.

Not one tick of emotion betrayed her face. Stoic, she watched with a disinterested gaze as Bane stood before the man she was eager to cut into tiny bite sized pieces. The sword on her back was practically singing to her. One move, one simple swing, and she could knock that grinning head that stared straight at her off his shoulders. She wanted to make a move so badly she could taste it… But to save the lives of millions she knew she needed the Joker, needed him and the League to be so tied up in one another's deceit and trickery that neither saw her coming. The instant Gotham was free the reward for her patience would be his slow death.

Esther took a silent step into the light. He stood as if waiting for her, as if this whole meeting was just so they could face off in that pool of exposing ugly luminosity. Barsad was nearby, edging close as he watched Esther move toward the clown. He saw the oddness, the void of emotion that seemed to surround her. She took another step.

"Well well well, if it isn't Gotham's own little Demon killer," the Joker cooed stepping languidly away from the masked man, suddenly fluid in his motion, and moving with careful purpose toward her. His gloved hands flexed and fisted as he closed the distance between them, tongue darting over his scars as his eyes flitted over every part of her, savoring the moment.

Bane turned, surprised at the disruption. He was only a few steps away, watching this meeting of old acquaintances with avid interest. He had heard every word of Esther's conversation with Talia… knew she hated this man.

"It's been a long time," Esther greeted back indifferently, but with eyes filled with evil. "How was Arkham?"

The Joker merely giggled at her question then reached into her personal space to tuck a lose tendril of hair under Esther's scarf. She narrowed her eyes and cocked her head in warning. The Joker did as he pleased, running the tips of his purple gloves momentarily over her temple. That brief contact sent a shiver under her skin and a warning fire into her eyes.

There was immediate tension in the room. The Joker's men looked confused and the League of Shadows initiates all had their guns in hand, watching the very dangerous man as he touched their Oracle.

Leaning down a bit, the Joker watched her every tick. When her face remained impassive, he sneered a little, "You certainly took your time coming out to play." He sucked his scars and made a little popping sound.

"I was merely stacking the deck." The judgment that was clear in her frigid gaze made her former lover lick his lower lip and grin in delight. Finally, some emotion.

He shifted his weight between his feet and leaned even closer. "Still have hard… _feeeeeeelings_?" the evil little giggle that ended the sentence turned Esther's heart to stone.

Esther gave a little smile and closed the distance between them. One hand darted forward and she gripped his tie, yanking him down to her level. Brushing her masked lips against his ear she felt him shudder, knew he closed his eyes and smelled her as she whispered in a seductive growl, "When the day comes, and it will come Jack, when my blade slices through your heart… know this." The beginning seduction turned to all out malice in her voice, the last sentence spoken loud enough for Bane and Barsad to overhear as she snarled out the coarse words, "Your suffering will be legendary."

He threw back his head in manic unhinged laughter, "Still such a feisty little thing. Come now killer. We had such a _scream_." The way he growled over the words made Esther feel unclean. Black eyes flashed as he leaned inches from her face. Even though only her eyes were exposed, his eyes darted over the features he knew, seeing her, making her feel naked as he absorbed the lines of her face. So close she could smell him, so familiar, and it reminded her of that nightmare.

Pitch black eyes, set in a macabre smear of paint locked on hers and neither blinked. It was a long stare, him intrigued as his lips twisted on one side and his expression became suddenly serious… curious. He never looked away as he held up a hand and gestured toward her while he spoke to Bane, "You have no idea what you have here do you Bane? Be _veeeery_ careful with her…" The threat in his voice was clear as his breath brushed over her mask.

For a moment she was caught in her lingering pain… those were her daughter's eyes. Thoughts of Cassandra filled her with hatred for the man. That jagged stone in her heart began to blister. Involuntarily her hand released his tie and began to slowly reach for her sword.

"Woman." It was one word, spoken simply, but it made Esther freeze immediately. Looking to Bane she blinked once, freed herself from the spell, and stepped back.

There was a snort that grew to wild cackling laughter. The Joker threw back his head, clutched his gut and just let it all out.

"She obeys?" he was slapping his thigh, deranged guffaws filling the room. Throwing his hands up in the air as if amazed, he continued, "My experience was that if I wanted something from the little demon I. just. took. it." His black eyes met hers. "Isn't that right my dear?" The viciousness of his final words, the way he rolled his tongue as he said it made Esther grit her teeth beneath the mask.

Suddenly Esther had lost his interest and the Joker turned toward Bane and clapped his gloved hands once. "Your, "He coughed into his fist, "Little _plan_ sounds just peachy… It would be a pleeeeeasure to lend my services."

"And what do you want?" Bane asked straight to the point.

"Me?" The Joker pointed to his head and shrugged his shoulders, "Oh no. I don't want a thing. You see, I have…" He looked straight at Bane but Esther sensed his words were a taunt at her, "…everything I want."

His face changed again, sullen and bored. Pulling his pocket watch out to examine the time, the Joker gave a nod. He rolled his eyes as if considering some significant topic. He made a little noise in his throat and pursed his lips before he spoke, "We'll be in touch-cha."

And just like that he spun on his heels and walked back toward the darkness. Stopping suddenly he looked over his shoulder, unsmiling and radiating menace. "Oh, and little demon, It was _gooooood_ to see you again-nah."

Bane's eyes crossed to Esther standing nearby, and watched her expression carefully. He knew hatred when he saw it… and he saw something far more interesting, pain.

She turned away as if it had been nothing and walked at Barsad's side back to the cars. The League of Shadows took their leave. Silence permeated the cabin, Esther's face impassive as she stared straight ahead and carefully steadied her mind. She could feel the curiosity of the men surrounding her, noticed the darted glances as they wondered just what had happened between her and the clown.

Esther's mind was racing over every facet of what she had witnessed between the two men. Bane had been mostly quiet, economic with his words and incredibly calculating as he watched her and the Joker have their reunion. When the Joker had dismissed them, it was almost as if Bane had anticipated it. She understood. The Joker had called for her and the Bane had delivered… They took her warning of the Joker's necessity seriously. This had been a good thing.

By the time they had reached the underground, Esther was steady. That first meeting had gone better than she had expected. She had maintained her composure… mostly… next time she would be in complete control, next time she would not feel pain. Swallowing over the rock that weighed in her chest, she climbed from the vehicle and turned to leave the men without another word.

Bane did not comment as he watched her moved away, he simply nodded at Barsad who knew his thoughts and pulled out a GPS to monitored Esther's movements through the tunnels. When she was back at the apartment, Barsad received a call from the brothers posted guard, "She has arrived."

Knowing she was in her pretty prison, the men began to work. Bane began detailing a list of maps and blueprints he wanted while Barsad made a mental list.

A few hours later, Barsad returned from his errand and found Bane reading his computer screen with a scowl. It was Esther Cain's medical record detailing a bad accident and the massive amount of damage that had been done to her body five years ago. Her doctor has noted that Esther claimed to have been hit by a car… but that many of the wounds looked more like repeated blunt force trauma… He had hand written in the margins that he believed she had been savagely attacked. Between the broken bones and facial bruising, the doctor's notes hinted at something darker… and Bane saw his feeling. Her physician believed Esther Cain had been raped.

Bane shut the screen and turned to grab the rolled papers from his lieutenant. "Thank you." his voice was genial, unlike his eyes.

* * *

The buzz of her alarm made Esther groan and bury herself deeper in the plush bed. Dreamless sleep had left her mind vacant and eager for more unhurried rest. Sitting up when that incessant beep would not stop wailing, she clicked the alarm off and pushed her hair out of her face. Today was going to be a long day… she could feel it in the very air that pressed on her.

The night before, she had expected Bane or Barsad to barge in and start asking difficult questions about the Joker. But that had never happened. She had been left in peace, ignored, and that made her far more uncomfortable. Trying to sense the situation, Esther showered and prepared for work. The office was busy with Madeline out of the city for a family wedding. Work gave her peace; forgetting the filth and the sorrow she labored diligently. Head buried in paperwork, she did not notice when Barsad leaned against her door.

"Hello sweetheart."

Esther looked up. He was clean and dressed again as the debonair businessman. She nodded an unsmiling greeting and went back to the list she was triple checking.

A vase of flowers was set on her desk. "Tah dah!"

That was the wrong phrase to make her feel better… or was he trying to rub it in. Esther could never tell exactly how much was her all-consuming paranoia.

The pen in her hand stopped its movement as Esther looked over the roses. They were white, and even in only those brief moments they sat on her desk, she could smell their soft fragrance. Setting her pen down, Esther reached forward and felt the velvet petals under her fingers.

"Thank you." That brush against the flowers made her smile softly as she thought of her own garden, long neglected, and then of the single rose bush she had planted at the Chicago house for her daughter. Pursing her lips, she leaned back against her chair and then smiled as she gestured for him to sit. He reached behind him and closed her door before taking a seat.

"Just so you know I picked white so that you would not accuse me of trying to seduce you again." Barsad teased as he crossed an ankle over his knee. "You once called me a sensible man."

She snickered and met his bright blue eyes. "What do you want Barsad? I'm very busy."

"To take you out to lunch," He grinned and cocked his head. "I know how much you like to eat."

"Why? So you can ask me about last night?" She snorted and rolled her eyes.

There was no point in hiding the truth, "Yes."

Esther took a closer look at her fiancé… there were dark smudges under his eyes, he looked tired, a little drawn.

"I do not have time for lunch but feel free to ask me what you want. I might even answer." Esther smirked and began to continue her notes.

"How do you know him?" Barsad was straight to the point.

She did not look up from her work as she answered, "We crossed paths many years ago…"

"Is that when you told your doctor that you had been hit by a car?"

She looked up with a sneer and a raised brow, "You have been reading my medical file… That is against the law you know."

"Esther…."

That got her attention. The pen stopped moving and Esther looked up under her brow. "His men beat me almost to death."

"Why?"

"Clearly you did not see the caliber of followers he attracts." The tone of her voice let him know this conversation was over.

He was not intimidated by the anger in her eyes, "But he left you alive."

Taking a page from the Joker's book of deception, she explained with a sneer, "Barely, when he was finished with me, he simply let me go… I think he finds my existence mildly amusing." It was absolute truth though not exactly the way Barsad understood it.

Barsad's face was full of concern as he whispered, "What did he do to you Cain?"

"It is time for you to leave," she growled and went back to her figures and charts effectively dismissing Barsad.

He just sat there and watched her work as he thought over what she had said. Her phone rang and Esther picked up the receiver.

_"Well Princess. You were not very nice last night, not an ounce of warmth. And after all I have done for you,"_ The growly petulant whine that came from her receiver made Esther raise a brow.

"Speak of the Devil and he shall call you at your office." Esther answered back in a bored monotone. "I have no interest in your games… unless of course you want to play the killing game." She hung up the phone.

Barsad was staring at her eyes wide, "He just called you?" He looked behind her and began to stare out the wall of glass at her back.

"He is probably watching the building and waited until you sat down. It's definitely his style." Esther leaned back against her chair and rocked a little. "Let's explore this shall we. He wants you to know that he called. Wonder why?"

Esther was carefully listing for any tick in Barsad's mind. The solider was confused, as his sharp mind tried to sort this situation out.

Speaking in the voice of Ra's al Ghul, she mocked, "Theatricality and Deception… He has those in spades." Every time she had impersonated Barsad's dead master, the look on his face was priceless. Grinning Esther met his eyes and winked.

Barsad stood and leaned over the desk. Mirroring the Joker's earlier behavior, he reached forward and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Esther's ear. "Not all men are like him."

Esther looked up under her brows and gave him a soft smile. "Perhaps not."

Barsad left her then and she went back to work, mind full of that little interlude. The Joker called when Barsad was there; knowing they are being watched, Barsad touched her… What game were the men playing amongst themselves?

Her phone began to ring again. Esther reached forward and simply switched off the ringer, effectively ignoring it, and went back to work. The hour was late when she finally shut down her computer and stood up for a stretch. Arms reached above her head she groaned and let out a soft sigh as her spine noisily realigned itself.

The front of her office was dark, Stephen had gone hours before. Even so Esther could sense she was not alone. "You may as well come out of the darkness."

He was just as she remembered, tall and muscular, that same perfect handsome Marine poster boy. Esther's eyes drank him in, noting the deeper creases by his eyes, a new scar above his left eyebrow. She looked to his mouth, resting momentary on the scar at the corner of his lips where the Joker had cut him long ago. A dark grey hoodie covered his shaved head.

"How have you been _old friend_?" Her voice low, the last two words were twisted darkly. His eyes looked momentarily cautious. It was instant; something inside her just gave out and the sudden rush of joy took over. Esther spread her arms and hugged him, happy that he was standing with her in the dark. "Hello Meathead," the smile in her voice was complete as she clutched him and slapped his back, resisting giving him a noogie.

He hugged her back, mildly surprised, but happy with her reaction. He had been warned she might hurt him but he knew, _he knew,_ that she would not.

White teeth flashed as he stood there smiling that charming devil may care grin. "Hello Ma'am." It was that same sweet southern drawl.

The title made her laugh softly, "Let's get out of here and go play some cards."

Less than an hour later, Esther sat across the table from her old chum at the Stacked Deck. He was dressed as a street tough and she in her old Narrows clothing. The two of them were cracking up like children as they played. It was just like old times. Esther took a deep breath of the smoke filled air and relaxed, it had been so long since she had been happy. The game was lively; he had improved over the years… but not nearly enough to beat her. She ended up taking all of his money… as usual.

His mind was the same landscape that she remembered, easy to read and familiar. It felt like home. Esther sensed the Joker had sent him for a reason, and Esther used the opportunity to pick through Melvin's thoughts. As always, he was the Joker's man.

She had to admit that it was strange Melvin had been offered up to her on a silver plate. The Joker knew she could read his thoughts, or at least sense the general direction of his mind. Certain that this was some attempt to manipulate her, Esther accepted the situation, determined to use it to her benefit. One thing was certain; Melvin had no idea that there was bad blood between them. In fact she could sense that Meathead had been forbidden by the Joker to so much as look at her… until today. That was interesting.

"The Staked Deck was much more fun back in the day." Esther complained before they took another shot, "Since the Dent Act locked up most of my favorite partners I hardly ever come here now."

Melvin was adjusting his cards and looked up as he teased her, "You're just upset that there is less danger. You always had a knack for associating with the scariest people."

"Well… look who grew a backbone," Esther was laughing. "You forget, I am one of the scary people."

"Oh, I know." He laughed as he laid down his cards expecting to have won.

Esther showed her hand and cackled as she grabbed the pot. "It's been too long."

"I still have your dress."

Esther began to laugh loudly and ordered another round of shots, "Now there is the Meathead I know and love. You saved my dress for me… that's really sweet. What about the shoes?"

He just grinned and laughed at her nodding.

"How is your cohort? Where is Thomas?"

The smile fell from his face.

Esther immediately lost all pretense of playfulness, "Where. Is. He?"

Melvin simply shook his head but there was a fear in the back of his eyes. He did not know. "The Jo-"

Esther hissed grabbing his wrist, "Do not say that name here! In fact do me a favor and never speak that name in my presence again." Her voice was thick with anger. When he saw the violence in her eyes he swallowed and nodded in agreement.

"Deal the cards," Esther demanded straightening and putting the unpleasant feelings back where they belonged. It took some time for the easygoing vibe to return to the table but as her anger vanished Melvin seemed to relax. He did still fear her and his thoughts were mighty confused.

When the hour had grown late, Esther said a friendly farewell and began the journey back to her Rushmore apartment to change. She knew that the League would be there waiting for her… especially since she left her necklace behind. The instant Barsad had slipped it over her neck, she recognized they must have tampered with it, hidden a tracking device. For days she had wondered when they would ask her about Harvey Dent's coin.

Unwilling to reveal her secret entrance to the apartment, she simply walked in the front door. Once the lights were up she smiled at her visitor.

"Good almost morning Bane," Esther snickered drunkenly closing the door behind her and peeling the ratty brown wig off her head.

Bane was standing by her window watching the streets outside though a crack in the curtains. When he turned to face her in the androgynous lumpy clothing she wore for protection in the Narrows, he raised a brow. Her face was smeared with dirt-like paint the wig in her hands was dreadlocked, dirty, and even from his distance across her apartment, she stank of cigarette smoke.

"And just what have you been doing Woman?" His voice was sincerely interested yet his body language was threatening.

Esther extended her arms high above her head and stretched loudly, groaning as her back cracked, then grinned with a sleepy sigh. "I have been enjoying myself…_ Man._"

"And why are you here and not at your new home?"

Her voice was disinterested as she began to pull off the outer layers of her clothes, "First of all, that is not my home. Secondly I came here because I wanted to."

Walking to her kitchen she dumped her outer layers into the washer. The bullet proof vest was tossed aside and assorted deadly knives and gun were laid on the counter. When she got to her shirt, she gave Bane her back and yanked off the top, pants followed then she quickly pulled on her a short green robe. Her necklace had been hanging beneath it. She pulled it over her head and turned to face him.

He was directly behind her. Esther had to actually lean back a little against her washing machine to look up into his masked face. He had moved so silently that even she had not even heard one step or the mechanical hiss of his breath… A clear show of his skill.

Eyes narrowed slightly, she edged away and noticed the small crinkle at the corner of his eyes as she moved deeper into the kitchen. After quickly washing the dirty paint off her face, she reached up into a cabinet and pulled down a bottle of good whiskey. Grabbing two rocks glasses, she walked to the couch and slapped the bottle on the table with a flourish.

"I think you have had enough to drink already."

"That is a matter of opinion… and to be honest I am not interested in yours," Esther explained with a grin as she poured two glasses. "I don't know if you can drink given the drugs you have in your system but just in case, here you go." Esther motioned to the couch across from her and offered him a seat. "You should feel honored I'm offering anything. I do not allow guests here."

"And who said I was asking," he grunted as he sat across from her.

"See, there you go. Neither of us gives a shit what the other thinks," she laughed reaching for her glass and raising it in toast. The warm whiskey burned a trail down to her stomach and she sighed, closing her eyes, and leaning her head against the comfortable back of her chair.

She stayed like that, enjoying the silence and the cadence of her companion's breath. The glass on her knee was refilled; cracking open an eye she watched as Bane leaned forward and poured the liquor politely. "Thank you." She sniggered and cocked her chin at his full glass.

He reached up for the clasp that held the mask in place and quickly pulled it aside, downing his glass and reattached. Esther giggled lowly as she stretched her legs before her she began to curl and uncurl her toes.

The odd inflection of his voice made the question seem like a statement, "You knew he was watching you?"

Esther picked up the bottle and refilled his glass, "Of course."

Bane was not amused. "He is a very dangerous man."

"Yes, he is." She sipped her drink and thought back to the pain he had caused her. The expression was not missed by her companion. Her voice was tired. "What exactly did Talia promise him when she sought him out?"

Bane began to stand grunting as she spoke from the effort, "Freedom to do as he pleases."

"She was a fool to agree," Esther growled. "Tell me, when did he come on board?"

"Oberon came to her years ago and left his _card_." Bane explained as he set his eyes on her expression and absorbed every nuance she displayed. "He has a history with the League.

"Oberon?" Esther mentally rolled her eyes. Oberon… Fae-king? Faking… god! Were these men really that dense or was it just funny for Jack to pick such stupid aliases. Steepling her fingers Esther leaned forward, "Well Bane, please enlighten me."

"It is not widely known, even amongst the Brotherhood, but Ra's al Ghul attempted to recruit him having heard of his viciousness and skill. When they met, the man you know as the Joker went by another name, Oberon… and simply laughed in Ra's al Ghul's face when the Demon Head offered to train him."

The small smirk on Esther's face revealed the fact that she understood a man like the Joker took orders from no one.

Bane leaned forward, "Ra's al Ghul sent a team to kill him. A few hours later a package was delivered to Ra's filled with the heads of his dead men, all their faces carved into smiles. Inside was a letter thanking the Demon Head for the fun evening and a Joker card. It impressed him. Ra's al Ghul went back in person and offered a partnership in his upcoming war on Gotham. Oberon accepted."

Esther's face was blank but her mind was moving a mile a minute, "What did he require as payment for his assistance?"

"The freedom to do whatever he pleased without interference from the League. Ra's al Ghul agreed and The Joker proved himself to be a valuable resource."

"Doing what exactly?"

"I do not know. He only spoke with Ra's al Ghul… just as now he will only deal with me or Talia directly."

Esther gave a small sigh, looked at the window, and realized what the rest of the League of Shadows had clearly missed. Jack knew Henri Ducard's plan would fail once he heard it. He used their organization to set himself in a position to make his move on the city the instant they had been defeated. The League practically handed him Gotham on a silver platter.

Bane was silent as she matched his expression. His breaths were the only sound between them. He was still leaning forward, his hands on his knees as she sat back into her chair and rested her eyes for a moment. "Talia should be cautious with him Bane… He will lock onto her weakness."

His voice was full of pride at his child, "Talia is capable of taking care of herself."

The malicious grin that spread her face made Bane see the true wolf hidden under the pretty woman's face, "If you say so… Keep in mind _dear friend_… If I can see Talia blinding obsession… so will he, especially since it concerns his favorite toy."

"After Ra's al Ghul was killed, the Joker appeared and continued to terrorize Gotham. He was loyal to the Demon Head's memory. He will not interfere where this is concerned."

Esther began to laugh loudly, face scrunched up and eyes screw shut. It took her a good minute to compose herself. Still laughing she fought to get the words out, "**I told you.** He is only self-serving. I know the mind of Ra's al Ghul… There is no way he secured the loyalty of a man whose existence is purely to spread chaos. The Joker observes no rules, pursues no grand scheme; he's has loyalty to no one. You cannot believe that he is working with you for mutual gain. No. The Joker helps you now because he knows that Gotham will fall… and it is just the kind of fun that suits him."

"And how does he know?"

Esther wiped a tear away, "Because I told him." The surprise in Bane's eyes made Esther sneer, "The League would have never successfully operated in this city now without his approval. Years ago I showed him my visions. I paved the way for this alliance so that Balance would be restored… A war between the League of Shadows and the Joker would have drawn far too much attention."

"You have surprised me little Oracle."

"I understand what is at stake." Esther leaned back again and closed her eyes. "He is necessary to restore Balance. There is no other man who knows how to so utterly destroy, how to corrupt, and how to twist the very soul. He will make Gotham suffer in a way the world will never forget. To him this is all just one big game. He will serve your purpose, and then I will kill him."

"Barsad mentioned your conversation this afternoon," Bane acknowledged. The way he spoke it was almost as if he did not want to say it

"I know he did, that's why you sent him. The flowers were a nice touch." Esther sipped her drink. "It's cute how much you two love to gossip. I should really start spending more time with Talia, then we could talk about the two of you like a couple of hens…" Her voice was tired and she sighed deeply.

Closing her eyes again, she leaned her head back and let her mind unravel. She could feel his eyes on her, heavy and probing and it was incredibly annoying. Without opening and eye she mocked him, "Do you like what you see?"

"Not particularly," His voice was a little higher than usual, lyrical and completely honest. "Do you always drink heavily when you are upset?" Bane asked with a blend of amusement and scorn.

"You are making assumptions. I just had a wonderful night." She murmured then sighed as she sank further back into her comfortable chair, the corners of her lips pulled up as began to softly laugh through her nose. It had been good to see Meathead. Sweet little dumbass Meathead…

"Just what did you do tonight?" Bane had leaned even closer and Esther wondered if she opened her eyes if he would be right on top of her. There was a soft prolonged inhale of breath, and she had the strangest sensation he was smelling her.

Cracking open one eye, she found her assumption was correct. His bulk was leaning on his knees the front of his body almost completely across the coffee table, eyes boring into hers. Not in the mood to play _watch Bane try to intimidate Esther and fail horribly_ she decided to simply piss him off. "None of your fucking business."

"Quite the sharp tongue… Barsad spoke for you. He warned me that you would try to test my patience tonight." Under the mask his lips stretched against the scars into a smile, a little crease at the corner of each eye as he grinned. "He has watched you cut down men for years, finds you to be quite amusing in fact Ms. Cain."

"So you do know my name," Esther grinned and sipped her drink as her eyes relayed the extent of how unimpressed she was.

"I know far more than your name," He pressed. "I know pain when I see it." His voice held a tone she did not like. "I also know that you push people away because you are incapable of human relationships."

Esther grin broadened, "Is that how you see me? How fascinating? I am loving the whole good cop bad cop thing you have going on with Barsad. What is the point of all this haranguing? Do you seek to edify the woman who sees the future? Bend me to your ideal… Greater men than you have tried."

"The Joker."

She had walked right in to that one. Maybe he was right about the whiskey. Laughing at her own thoughts, she sniggered as she set the glass aside, "Your antagonism and bulling are boring me. I am tired and I miss my own bed."

She was moving to stand as Bane's large hand fell on her shoulder, carefully pushing her back into her chair. "We are not finished yet my dear."

Knowing he would not leave until he said his piece, Esther let him push her into the soft seat but when he left his hand on her shoulder, her eyes narrowed. As she looked at the warm offending limb she heard him sigh into the mask.

Icy eyes flashed up to his. "I am playing nicely Bane, but tonight might not be the best moment for you to push your luck," her voice became deadly as she leaned nearer to him.

"And I thought you were not upset…" He gave her shoulder a little squeeze, scrunching the silk fabric of her robe under his fingers. "Ms.… Cain."

There was something about the way he spoke her name that put her immediately on her guard. "I think we are at a point in our association where you can call me Esther."

He gave a minuscule nod. "Esther."

She bit inside of her lip and tried not to smile; it was a little funny to hear him say her name. It was that expressive voice, oddly pitched and full of little nuances. It was as if he was not saying her name at all but painting a picture… with the simple tones he chose to exercise. It caught her attention.

He noticed the small shift in her eyes. Her gaze was still hard, still unfriendly, but the threat was ebbing away and a small trace of marvel replaced it.

Still deep in thought on the artistic value of his voice, Esther asked, "Did you always speak this way… or was this a talent you developed after you put on the mask?"

She did not see the immediate rage that flashed into his eyes nor notice the little growl that caught in his throat.

Bane was furious for a moment until he noticed the dreamlike quality of her voice as she continued, "Your voice, it reminds me of something almost elemental. Like water flowing over rocks… or I don't know… a coarse wind." She pursed her lips and pondered giving a short, "hmmmm," as she thought it over.

The fingers that had been crushing her shoulder eased up. When the tension diminished, she noticed it at once and looked back down with a frown.

He sounded almost apologetic, "After many surgeries I had to learn to speak again. I did not sound this way before."

"I imagine you sound better now." Esther stated as she took his hand and removed it from her shoulder. Pulling down the collar of her robe she looked at her skin and was glad to see he had not bruised her. "I did not learn to speak until I was almost a woman. Gran… well, Melisande taught me."

She had surprised him by offering such personal information, "You did not speak as a child?"

"No. I learned at a very young age that my words tended to frighten people. It was far easier to be silent. I only ever spoke once to my friend Natalie and then again the day I whispered to Ra's al Ghul." The way she said it was as if it was nothing, completely normal.

Bane's eyes were softer when she looked back up and straightened her robe. "I can imagine you as a child. Scrappy and skinny."

"That is a pretty accurate description; I was also very dirty." Esther rolled her shoulder then looked back up. "Bane… Why are you here?"

"I came to see you." He was almost jovial in that odd voice.

Esther simply stared. "Clearly. Let me rephrase the question. What do you want from me at this moment?"

He leaned forward to touch her shoulder again but Esther cocked her head and immediately put the naked toes of her right foot on his chest, holding him back.

"I'm not the touchy feely type Bane… especially today." She was trying to say it nicely but it got a little caught in her throat. "And you do not seem to realize your strength."

He looked down at that long slender leg, completely exposed by the short robe. A flash of blue lace panties visible at her hip and Esther seemed completely unaware or unconcerned about her state of dress. When his eyes ran down the limb to the blue painted toenails spread on his chest. He looked at them like they were the strangest thing he had ever seen. Thinking back he realized that at the compound she had always worn socks, even when she slept. As she began to move her leg back he saw what she had been trying to hide. The bottom of her foot was slashed with a crisscross of scars. His fingers shot out circled her ankle, pulling her foot closer as he studied the patterns on her feet.

"Do you mind?" She was exasperated as she tried to reclaim her leg but he held her in a grip of iron.

Ignoring her he ran a finger over the bottom of her foot one particularly jagged scar and Esther began to struggle frantically and squeal with laughter. "Jesus, STOP IT!"

She had begun to wriggle from the unexpected tickling and kicked out her other foot to knock him away. He grabbed that one too, released the other, and saw the same scars.

Now she was getting mad. Snarling Esther leaned forward and grabbed his wrist, twisting her body like a pretzel and breaking his hold. Then she did something she really should not have, she slapped him, rocking his head to the side.

Esther was standing now, panting, hair wild as her eyes burned with fury. "Get out!"

Bane met her expression and stood slowly from the couch to tower over her. There was no mistaking the anger snapping between them. The expression on his face proved how badly he was fighting his urge to hurt her. She sneered her eyes saying everything, _"I would like to see you try."_

"You are being extraordinarily difficult." He argued quelling the fire in his eyes.

She gave a nasty laugh, "What did you expect?"

He reached forward slowly, daring her to back away or attack. Esther stood her ground. When his fingers brushed her cheek her eyes went fractionally wider. He traced the bones of her face, her jaw, and let his fingertips skim down the column of her neck, knowing it was only upsetting her. She shuddered and closed her eyes, as Bane continued to push. When her lashes opened and she faced him he saw the unchecked pain in her gaze. His soft grey eyes looked as if they pitied her and in humiliation Esther looked away.

He stroked her hair once as he spoke, "You will have to face this eventually. Face what his men did to you. Until then you are in his power.."

"You have no idea what you are talking about," she growled letting out a long held breath.

"The Joker had such fun winding you up while all you produced were empty threats and pain in your eyes. You hide it well but it is there. If I can see it he can see it. Take comfort and let the pain go."

"Is that why you are here?"

"Yes."

Esther looked back into his eyes and jeered, "You are failing miserably."

"You have not let me try. You attack the moment you feel threatened…"

"You _are _threatening me..."

He shook his head once and put his arm again on her shoulder, "No, I mean you no harm."

Esther swallowed and began to resist, body stiff as he dragged her closer. Her face was pressed against his chest, well-muscled and firm. Arms like tree trunks settled in a brotherly hug around her. He did nothing more. Bane simply waited for her let her breath out. When it came it was stuttering and Esther, to her eternal shame, began to sob. Something just broke, for the first time since she had realized the Joker's deception all that anguish pulsed up at once and overwhelmed her. The loss of Cassandra, the years she had been separated from her child… the pain of training, knowing that even now the very man who was comforting her was her enemy, being utterly alone… the torment of her dreams. She was a mess. Her fingers were clutching the front of his shirt as she hid her face against his chest and wept as if the very world was ending.

It was not a pretty thing, strangled choking noises stuck in her throat as she tried to quell the outburst and intense feelings of wanting to vomit. It was several minutes before she even realized that she was no longer standing but sitting in his lap, cradled like a child. Silent, he let her take her time releasing mountains of pain. After an age, her breathing became regular and Bane looked down to see that Esther had fallen asleep. Eyes puffy and tears smeared all over her face, she looked more human at that moment than he had ever seen her.

"Now we are even," He murmured, breathing near her ear.

* * *

** Please Review and share your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 11

**My apologies on how long it took to post this chapter. It's been a crazy week and I was out of town. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and as always, let me know your thoughts. Love you guys and gals!**

**Thanks to my Reviewers: Rachel Wilson, atiketook, hannahhobnob, Ameryll Cullen, boca3, mithrabear, AvalonTheLadyKiller, and mystery guest.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

There was an empty sort of ache in her head when Esther's eyes fluttered open. Even after sleep, she felt completely drained...vacant, but oddly relieved. With the familiar blue covers of her bed surrounding her, she was warm and very thirsty. Leaning up slightly, she closed her eyes and began to rub the grit away - her lashes sticky with dried salt. One long prolonged sigh left her mouth as she hung her head and thought over what had taken place the night before.

"There is water for you on the table at your side." The voice was only a few feet away.

Startled, Esther raised her head and shoved the tangle of hair off her face. Bane lay next to her - not touching, but clearly in her bed. Scowling, she looked down at him as he began to rise. Still fully clothed he swung his legs over the side of the bed and began to pull on his boots.

Soundlessly, Esther turned to grab the water and swallowed the entire glass in messy, throat soothing gulps. The glass was put back and she stood from the bed, adjusting the robe to cover her body.

"Bane." She was facing away from him, looking out her window as she sorted out just what to say. She could feel him waiting patiently. Turning her head and glancing over her shoulder she saw him mirroring her movements, glancing at her over his shoulder as he sat at the edge of her bed.

She felt her heartbeat as she thought over her words and realized that it was the first time in years she had noticed the sensation. Whatever evil she had allowed to consume her was retreating and she felt a release of that pathetic apathy she had inflicted on herself.

Her words were almost spoken in awe as she looked back to the man who simply waited, "Thank you."

He nodded once. The expression in his eyes said it all; he would never speak of this, just as he knew she would never speak of the morning she had taken his pain.

Standing with a groan, Bane spoke, "You better hurry or you will miss your flight."

Esther turned to her alarm clock and realized the hour. Flying toward the bathroom she heard him laugh at her and shut her bedroom door. After a quick shower and change of clothes Esther emerged into the front of her apartment. He was gone, thankfully. She threw her weapons and gear into a bag and ran downstairs to find the black sedan waiting for her.

A few hours later she was sitting in a comfortable first class seat flying over the Atlantic. The seat at her side sat empty and the quiet of first class was soothing. Much of the flight she had looked out the window and chewed her lip as she thought back on what had taken place between her and Bane the night before.

Grateful for this two week reprieve from him, Barsad, Talia, and any of them… she tried to settle the uncomfortable feeling in her chest. The Museum had sent her to finalize and pick up of selected van Gogh paintings for the new exhibition. When Mr. Draper asked her to handle the final stage, Esther had smiled at the old man and accepted readily.

She did not see them but she sensed they were close by. The League of Shadows trailed her through her entire journey. Esther had expected it; they would keep an eye on her reporting on her activities. At this point she did not even care.

Overseeing the loan of priceless works from the Van Gogh Museum de Hermitage Amsterdam wrapped up far more simply than Esther had expected. Several of his best works would tour Gotham while Amsterdam's Museum itself underwent construction. Everyone was happy…. When Esther realized just how much money Mr. Draper had personally donated to the Hermitage Museum's new wing, she had to laugh. For such a quiet man he certainly knew how to make point.

After two weeks, her work was complete. Stopping briefly in Belgium, Esther stocked up on chocolate. Sitting at a café in the late afternoon, she smirked as she drank her tea and watched the man a few tables away read his paper. Standing she grabbed her cup and went to join him.

"Since you have been following me these last weeks yet never introduced yourself, I figured I would save you the effort. Hello, I am Esther Cain."

Folding the paper he stared at her, clearly unhappy with her action. "I am Dominic."

"How have you enjoyed the trip so far?" Esther asked, leaning back in her chair and smiling. It had been a few years since she had first met this man. But of course, he did not remember after she had finished her work on his memories. She cocked her head to the side and studied him; Dominic looked much better dressed in a button down and slacks than he had years ago as a scruffy goon.

"You selected good restaurants," he said before picking up his phone and beginning a text.

Cocking her head to the side, she smiled and spoke, "You were there that day when I was a child. You saw the meeting between me and your master."

He looked up from his typing and she could see his true feelings. He was nervous in her presence.

Esther laughed and silently drank her tea while he sent his message.

"You are expected home tomorrow," Dominic stated when his phone vibrated.

A slow smile spread across her face as she meet his deep sunk brown eyes, "We will leave tonight."

Esther almost had to laugh at herself as she read through the little information she could reach in this familiar mind… Bane did not tolerate this trip because he thought Esther would appreciate it; it served him. It kept Esther away from the Joker as they plotted Gotham's destruction and Bane got a feel for the man. Dominic had been specially chosen to guard her, knowing the psychopath best after years of infiltrating his gang just in case the clown decided to cause trouble.

_"So the League does not realize that the Joker knew Dominic was a plant…"_ Esther thought sipping her beverage and watching the tourists walk by. She knew the Joker wanted Gotham to burn but he clearly wanted to play with the League too. Whatever his endgame, this little development was actually quite educational for her.

Chuckling Esther finished her drink. The private Jet was waiting for them and Esther was quickly ushered back to Gotham. The sudden sense of urgency did not escape her. Barsad was at the airstrip to pick her up, smiling with his usual banter.

Once all her luggage and packages had been loaded, Esther climbed into the car and turned to her handler, "Barsad, tonight we have work to do."

He looked up from his phone, "Not tonight."

"Yes tonight. Around 9:45 I have a man to kill. If you cannot come with me, I will happily do it alone but I did tell Talia I would let you tag along."

He narrowed his eyes and let out a breath as looked her over, "I see. Afterward you have been summoned underground."

Esther simply nodded.

Once back at the apartment, she winked at Barsad as he carried her excessive bags into the living room. When everything was set down, she began to dig through the closest paper bag and tossed him a small box.

"I got you a present." She announced before going right back into the same bag and pulling out an identical box for herself.

Ripping off the wrapper, she threw aside the top and popped a chocolate into her mouth as she continued to search through her loot. With a sound of success, Esther pulled out a carefully wrapped box and carried it to the table.

Barsad was watching her with his eyes raised as she bounced a little on her feet and began to open it. Inside was a hand painted porcelain vase.

"Decorating the apartment?" He asked mouth full of chocolate.

"This" she motioned with her hand as she inspected the piece for any cracks, "is for John Daggett."

Barsad began to laugh at her, "What?"

Esther simply nodded and continued her appraisal.

Barsad only laughed harder, "And why are you giving him a vase?"

Esther stopped her movements and turned to face him dead on. "Because when I see him at the Harvey Dent Memorial, he is going to tell me of his recent success with a certain diamond mine… When I suggest a gift, he will immediately invite us to a party, _darling_," She said it with a ridiculous accent.

"Well done." Barsad said as he began to poke through her bags for more chocolate.

When his hand grabbed a shopping bag that said "Pure Sex" He began to laugh and immediately looked inside.

Esther turned over her shoulder and saw what he was doing, "Find something you like?"

"Who is this a gift for?" He was staring wide eyed and a little red faced.

Esther knew what he had found, "That is a gift for one very lucky woman."

Walking over to her things she took the bag in question, along with a few others, and began to walk to her room. "Get ready. We leave in one hour."

Hair tucked up under a red pin-straight long wig. Heavy eyeliner and red lips… Just like the victims this man preferred.

She proceeded to strip down to her black underwear and pulled on the new glossy black PVC catsuit Barsad had been gawking at. A keyhole cutaway exposed her cleavage up to the buckled closure at her throat. Shining stiletto boots gripped up to her thigh. Knives were artfully hidden all over her body before she pulled a black trench coat over the ridiculous outfit.

Barsad saw her walk by and looked up surprised by the heavy makeup. The black around her eyes made the odd shade even more startling. She winked at him and noticed he was dressed all in black too. A fitted tee shirt accentuated his muscular body and lean torso. His legs were covered in slim fit cargo pants leading down to military grade boots.

"You are dressed perfectly," She smirked pulling on gloves. "We're going to a fetish club."

"Are we now?" He was grinning and far too eager.

She just gave a low laugh and turned to the door. He followed her to the basement silently watching her transform into an assassin. It was a subtle shift as she became the hunter; her movements began to reflect the predator - her eyes hardly blinked… he liked this side of her. Esther climbed onto her motorcycle and motioned for him to climb on back, knowing he would hate it. She was wrong. He hopped up without complaint and wrapped his arms around her as she pulled down her visor.

In an attempt to scare him, she sped like a demon through the Friday night traffic. Zipping in and out of cars and making dangerous turns she only heard him laughing. Barsad loved every minute. When they neared her destination, she parked a few alleys back.

When she pulled off her helmet he was watching her closely, his eyes full of mischief. Laughing at him, she pulled the trench coat off and set it across her bike.

He gave a low whistle when he saw her outfit.

"How do I look?" She teased posing like a pinup for maximum effect.

His voice was hoarse, "Like a walking felony…"

"I intended to commit one tonight so I guess that is perfect." Her teasing stopped and she let her voice grow serious. "Keep your distance and do not interfere no matter what you see. Understood?"

"Yes." He nodded and wondered at her choice of words.

Appeased, Esther smiled and set off through the shadows toward the fetish club _Ruin_.

Following the path from her vision, she broke in to the clubs back entrance and soon found herself in the main room. She left Barsad behind and slowly made her way through the strobe lit dance floor. There he was, tonight's target and an extremely twisted man. Esther watched him follow a blonde with red lips, but she reached for his hand, smiling temptingly when the black haired creep looked her way.

Barsad watched her lean forward and whisper something in his ear, as her hand ran wantonly up the tall man's arm. When she stepped back he had a wide nasty grin. Esther moved like the angle of death, the red hair concealing her face as her target followed her out through the back. Her gloved fingers grasped his and led him deeper into the shadows as she whispered and beckoned.

By the time Barsad found them, the man was already kneeling, knees broken, shirtless, and weeping. Over his mouth was the duct tape she had found in his pocket. It was with his own knife that she threatened him now. Standing behind him, her lips near his ear and fingers gripped around his wrist, Esther whispered his list of sins and leisurely sawed off each of his fingers, just as he did to his victims.

She made slow work of it, running the knife over his flesh, carving the names of the woman he had killed into his skin. When she finally slit his throat he was half dead already. She thrust his knife though the black haired man's unbeating heart and left him there, wiping the blood from her gloves on the discarded shirt.

"You have a stomach for torture?" Barsad actually looked a little pale as he noticed the evil smirk his words brought to her face.

Esther stripped off a glove and stepped up to Barsad, "I bring balance. This man has done terrible things… if you think this was torture you should see how he has mutilated his victims. I can show you if you like." She pressed a hand to his face and gave him a brief flash of what she had seen.

The vision had wiped any trace of disgust he had felt at her actions. That man deserved much worse. "You saved that blonde woman's life."

Red lips smiled as she gestured toward her clothing, "I told you this was a gift for one lucky woman."

"And anyone who was lucky enough to see you in it." He teased as they began to slip from the alley.

Esther stopped for a moment and smiled wickedly, "How much time do we have before we need to be underground?"

Checking his watch Barsad replied, "About two hours."

"What do you say we go back to the club and have a dance?" It had been ages since she had danced.

Absolute disbelief washed over his face, "You're kidding."

Snaking her arm through his, she dragged him to the front of the club and simply flashed her smile at the bouncer and he let them right on in.

On the dance floor Esther was uninhibited, laughing, and free. He could not believe this was the same uptight smart mouthed woman he had known all these years. The things he had seen that night had distorted the image he had of her. Certainly he had seen her kill before, she was lethal with a sword… but torture was a completely different monster. He would not have thought her capable of it. And now this, dancing amongst the wicked as if the whole thing had never happened, it was almost unnatural.

His thoughts were so turbulent that Esther could feel them banging around in his skull. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and dug a little deeper. Their eyes were locked and she would see he was surprised by her actions. Just as she thought she was about to break through, he grabbed her arms and untangled himself with a scowl.

Esther stood on her toes, leaned close to his ear and whispered kindly, "You do not need to fear me Barsad."

The Barsad she had known for years emerged, cold, hard, and suspicious. Her words made him frown even harder, "I do not fear you; I simply have a difficult time understanding you."

"I have told you for years," She leaned back as she met his cautious eye. "I see things as you see them…"

"And how do I see them?" He asked almost pouting as he looked over her painted face.

Esther stopped dancing and stood before Barsad. She took his hand and led him to low table in a quieter corner. Sitting back on the black cushion she pulled his arm, silently commanding he take the seat beside her.

Scooting close so that she could whisper in his ear Esther answered the question had asked her time and time again. "We see the darker truths. You have a talent for it, far more than your brothers do. Where they need to be led you are already there, waiting for them. Even so, you do not always like what you see. Now for instance, you are disgusted with my behavior, fail to accept that I do what must be done and I do not dwell on it. If I did, I would have gone mad long ago."

"And so you dance?" he asked incredulously, enjoying her nearness but disliking it at the same time.

Esther leaned back and smiled, "And so I dance."

He showed no emotion as he looked at her, really looked at her and took his time working though his own unsettled mind.

She cocked her head and continued while he appraised her, "I know you like Esther Cain, and I am her, but I am also the demon in the dark. Finding balance in my own life has been exceedingly difficult. Do not begrudge me my true nature or my need to have normal human moments."

He saw it there in her eyes, Esther wanted his acceptance. "Cain…"

A whip of unfamiliar memory struck her mind and Esther froze, eyes wide as it burned into her vision:

_I am standing face to face with Talia, gently telling her that she has not been chosen to lead the League of Shadows, that I have found another more adept for the role. The way she looks up at me, with that lingering hate and blame that I have seen since the day I found her in Mongolia. Years I have tried to comfort, to make amends but I can see that her heart is poisoned by sadness as mine once was. _

"What do you see?" Barsad's hand was at her shoulder, squeezing a little as Esther sat frozen and her face changed from blank to fearsome.

"No one can change their fate John. Not her, not the Oracle…. Even I could not." It was the voice of Ra's al Ghul.

Barsad gave her a shake and whispered quickly in her ear, "Cain!"

"It's time to go." Her voice was off, shaky… confused as her fingers lightly brushed over his shirtfront and focus came back to her eyes.

He acted without thought, dragging Esther toward the back exit. In mere moments, she regained control of herself and stepped confidently into the darkness. Barsad kept his hand at her back as they hurried toward her bike. Once there, he grabbed her arm and shook his head when she was prepared to drive.

"No Cain, you are not yourself." He did not wait for her approval but climbed on the bike and revved the engine.

Now was not the time to argue, Esther felt pulled toward the underground, compelled to be with Bane as soon as possible. Climbing on the seat behind Barsad, her arms came around his waist and he shot off into the night.

Once parked in the underground, Esther strapped her gun at her hip, and pulled the trench coat over her clothing. It was cool underground by the time they reached the meeting point. Taking a moment to set the wig aside on some crates Esther nodded gratefully to Barsad when he handed her his red scarf to conceal her face. Covering her head with her hood, Esther sauntered up to Bane and the League Soldiers already waiting. Not one comment was made at her outlandish makeup, but Esther could since their curiosity and Barsad's clear discomfort…

The Joker, or Oberon, as these men called him, arrived moments later with his own pack of roughs. She was calm, unaffected as his eyes ran over her.

The Joker mocked stepping forward staring hard at the eyes staring from above her mask. "Your makeup reminds me of a girl I used to know… I wonder how Harley is doing these days?" He thought to himself sucking his teeth and looking bored.

Despite herself, Esther almost laughed. Gritting her teeth she stopped herself; she would be damned if she ever laughed at that prick again. When the Joker saw the glitter in her eyes squelched, he frowned - he was not pleased.

"Well Bane," Smacking his lips as he ignored her and turned to the masked man. "Now that your _weathervane_ is back we can continue our, ah, collaboration."

The Joker cracked his neck with a groan and began to speak with conviction as he stared at Bane, "Your woman has told me about the plan with the reactor… It lacks finesse… what will people learn from one flattened city. NO. no they must be forced to face their true nature. Chaaaaos-sa, Feeear… these things strip away the lies. Ra's al Ghul thought too small...expected one_ little_ machine to do too much.

The Joker began to pontificate on the finer points of breaking Gotham's soul. Esther had always known his mind was beyond anything she could comprehend but the brilliance of his philosophies were absolutely disturbing. Her face was deadpan as she absorbed the totality of what Gotham would face. The visions, the fear… it was all becoming far more real.

As the Joker spoke, Esther had been slowly leaning closer listening to the layers in his speech… Much more was being said than it seemed. Eyes narrowed, she put a hand on the table and whispered, "Gotham's reckoning will be delivered as a revolution… Disorder disguised as freedom. Hope." Esther's eyes went languid as she was pulled into the vision. "Bane knows the truth of despair, you know the honesty of chaos, and I know…"

Her words trailed off as she walked those desolate streets in her mind. There was a blaze of light and the world began to burn… Only it wasn't the world, it was just one symbol made of flames… the symbol of the cities salvation. "The fire will rise." Esther began to smile, comforted, as the vision ended.

The room had been silent, breath held, as they watched their Oracle perform.

"Yes, little demon. I will give you what you want." The Joker cooed at her, a finger tracing over her jaw as she stayed lost in the vision. Esther had not felt it but she did hear the click of a gun and blinked, eyes shifting to the sound. Barsad stood, gun trained straight at the Joker who held his hands up like he had been caught trying to steal a candy bar.

Her voice was far away, confused, "What I want?" Esther took a breath and straightened, returning to the moment. Warm fingers were brushing the brand on her back. She glanced up at Bane as Barsad lowered his gun.

"What I want." Her voice was her own again as she glared at the Joker.

"I know what you want." He gave a snigger, transforming his face into a mockery of friendliness.

The Joker held her eyes but cocked his head towards his men. The pressure of Bane's hand at her back increased slightly as Esther turned her eyes to scan the line of the Joker's men. When the tall lanky bald man near the front licked his lips, Esther's eyes became far more deadly. She knew those scars well. Tallied in counts of five were the marks of each victim he had killed over the years, a mind so deranged that even now Esther could sense the twisted way he viewed the world… Victor Zsaz stood on the frontline of the Joker's men looking right at her.

"You…" She laughed lowly as she lifted a finger to point at him. "Your life belongs to me."

Turning to face the Joker, she smiled sweetly, "You brought him here on purpose… We both know that he will do nothing but cause you trouble with his … mental issues." She leaned across the table and grinned at him, "Tell me, how many has he already 'liberated' in Blüdhaven?"

Victor answered for himself, "Twenty one!" and began to grin again, eyes wide and insane.

Esther just raised a brow and stared at Victor as she asked the Joker his price. "What do you want for him?"

The Joker cleared his throat and adjusted the lapels of his coat, clearly pleased with himself. "Listen, I see that you and I have a little work to do on our… relationship." He mocked voice grainy and low. Suddenly he was his singsong happy self as he gestured with bright eyes and a smile, "Consider him a, ah, peace offering. You can have him little demon."

From the look in her eye, she knew there would be a catch. It did not matter. Victor Zsaz needed to be removed from the equation as soon as possible. His presence would do nothing but attract attention. Bane stood a little taller the instant Barsad began to hedge forward, warning the Lieutenant not to get involved.

"I accept." Fingers went to the sash on her coat as she turned to view the grey eyes watching her above the mask. "Excuse me, I will be back shortly." Slipping the fabric off her shoulders, she stood in the PVC catsuit and moved across the room toward the Joker's men.

Knives slipped from her wrists, their weight familiar once grasped in her hands. The blades were released with that familiar slick sound of oncoming punishment. Victor was breathing hard as he stepped toward her, his own wicked blade in hand.

"You look pretty in that outfit girly… He told me you would be pretty… but the dead are always pretty." Victor spoke, voice unhinged. He began to chew his lip as he stepped closer and peeled the shirt from his body. Every exposed area of skin was covered in tallied scars... some fresh.

"I have never met a man who could beat me in a knife fight Victor… but I hear that you are quite good with a blade. Tell me? What did your boss offer you if you could kill me?"

"Anything I wanted." He giggled.

Esther smiled, "And what did you ask for? A pony?" She heard the Joker chortle with laughter behind her.

"The entire Blüdhaven Orphanage. All mine. All mine." A hand rubbed over the flesh of his skull and his eyes rolled back a little as he spoke.

"Hmmmmm," Esther nodded her head, "Quite a reward."

"He also said I could keep your body."

"Ewwww." Esther made a mocking disgusted face. "Well, if you win I hope you at least take my corpse out on a date first… or buy me flowers. I like roses and gardenias."

She was laughing at him when she should be frightened. Nothing he was saying was having the proper effect. Gritting his teeth, he lashed forward and went straight for the throat. Esther knew his favorite way to kill - this man was a throat slasher. Her own blade stabbed up, between the bones of his forearm while her body leaned back. Using her knife to direct his arm, she forced him to shallowly stab himself in his chest before she ripped her knife away and kicked him with a snap to his sternum.

He stumbled back but only for an instant before he shot forward again. The knife flew from his right hand to his left and swung in an arc. The blade in her shoe shot forward as she grabbed his arm and drove her toe into the soft skin under his jaw. It was not a fatal wound but it did pierce his tongue and soft palate.

Chocking on the pooling blood he spit on her when her foot came down. Spinning behind him she severed his Achilles tendon in both ankles and watched him topple to the floor. He still did not drop the knife. Her stiletto jammed into his hand, breaking his bones as she ground the flesh to mush. He was reaching for a hidden blade when she leaned down to his ear and began to whisper the recounting of his sins.

When her mind invaded his, he began to shriek, his madness replaced with momentary sanity while he realized just what he had become. The knife was in his hand as she continued to whisper, as her visions showed him all the evil he had committed, tortured his soul. With one final blood curdling scream he stabbed himself, slicing his own throat in a gushing red spill of gore.

When it was over and he was just another body at her feet, Esther kneeled down and closed his eyes. Behind the deranged mind had been a frightened boy who had died without hope, lost irrevocably in madness.

The Joker was roaring with unhinged laughter, clearly entertained by the show. With a small groan, Esther stood and realized how much she hated fighting in heels. Looking up toward the Joker's men, she noticed that most of them took a step back from her when they looked at her blood splattered face. Victor had not landed one blow.

Turning her back and facing her faction in the room, Esther walked toward the drainage outflow and rinsed her blades clean before strapping them back to her wrists. Cupping water in her hand she did her best to remove the blood and spit on her face. When she was finished, she pulled the mask back up and walked to the table as if the whole thing had never happened.

Barsad's face was deadpan but she could sense his disquiet. Bane on the other hand practically glowed with pride. She took her place back at his side and nodded her thanks when he handed her a small cloth to wipe the blood on her clothes.

Esther mocked the Joker as she blotted off the remaining blood, "An orphanage? Even for you that is cold."

"Oh don't be so dramatic little demon." The Joker rolled his eyes. "I knew you would win. Or at least I was pretty _sure_ you would win."

Esther scoffed and looked up while Bane stood quietly by watching them, memorizing the exchange.

"You still got a little..." The Joker pointed at her cleavage and wiped the blood off her breasts with his fingers.

Esther grabbed his wrist and began to twist it in a way that would have made most men scream. The Joker just giggled darkly. With a sickening jar of bone she released it and threw the offending limb back toward its owner. "Do not test my patience further."

"What did you expect showing up dressed like that? Zsaz was right… you look awful pretty in that outfit killer." She was not looking at him as she reached for her coat but was certain he had just licked his scars as he leered at her.

Without a word she pulled her coat back on and pulled up the hood, disgusted with the horrible little thrill his words had given her.

"Reminds me of that night you, me, Crane, and Batman all had the Battle Royale… What did they call it? Oh yeeeesss the 7th Street Massacre." The Joker turned his evil black eyes to Bane, "You should have seen her, dripping with the blood of at least twenty men. She used to have such a thing for disemboweling… oh and stabling eyes." the Joker's tongue lolled out as he made a face and mimicked stabbing his face. "Carnage everywhere! How many men do you think you killed that night?"

Esther lowered her chin to her chest and spoke in a growl, "Not enough, between you and fucking Batman getting in my way."

The entire room was watching the exchange with fascinated interest.

"The Bat Man…" The Joker sneered. "How did that scar heal up where he stabbed you hmmmm?"

"I don't know. How's the scar where I stabbed you?" She made a slashing motion with her hand and laughed cruelly.

The Joker put a hand under his heart and fluttered his eyelashes, "I treasure it always."

"I can give you some more if you like?" Esther offered with an excited smile. Her eyes locked on his and with a mental snap she prodded at his mind. There was that vast nothingness, that impenetrable wall.

Now was not the time to use her new weapon against him but she longed to get through and see the truth for one. As if he could read her mind, the Joker's eyes darted to hers and she knew that he sensed what she had just attempted. He pushed back at her and flashed a picture of their daughter, laughing as she played in the park on Esther's knee.

"Our day will come little warrior." His voice was dangerous, "But for now we still have work to do."

It took everything in her power not to leap across the table and kill him in that moment. Physically restraining herself, she crossed her arms over her chest and hissed. "Yeeessssss. It will."

A map of the city was spread out before them and Bane and the Joker began to discuss the best way to cut off all access to and from the island. As they debated, Esther's eyes kept going back to Gotham Stadium. It was not far from where they stood now and she had the oddest sensation that it would play an important role the day of the revolution. Her gloved finger reached forward and traced over it.

The words passed her lips, "It will begin here."

The men stopped speaking and looked down at where she pointed, waiting for her to continue.

"You will make your move during kick off at a Gotham Rogues game, granted with instant national coverage … launching your revolution where the world will see." Her eyes involuntarily went to Jack's. "Blow up the field."

Looking away as soon as she had control, she spoke to Bane, "When the current season ends, they will want to do maintenance… Make a large donation and then have Daggett's construction company score the contract," Esther looked up to the Joker, "Your men can pour the new field, handle the explosives… make it a show for the crowd."

The Joker said nothing but his eyes were bright with satisfaction at her idea and he looked back down, twitching a little as his mind raced faster than his body could keep up.

After a short moment, he looked back up to Bane. As he spoke he pushed his hair behind his ears and singsonged in that voice that only meant trouble, "Do you have enough men to hold an entire stadium?"

Bane nodded, "More than enough."

His words surprised Esther; she had never seen more than a few hundred league brothers. Of course there had to be more operating at other parts of the world, or maybe he was recruiting but after his anger toward the teacher for killing all those brothers a few years ago, Esther had to wonder just how many full members there were.

Bane turned to look at her and Esther met his gaze. She had the strange impression that he was deciphering her thoughts as his grey eyes searched hers. When he seemed pleased with what he had seen, he turned back to the Joker

"Oberon, you will do as she says."

Her face did not alter, but listening to Bane command the Joker to follow her orders was certain the oddest thing she had ever heard in her life.

Icy blue eyes look across and found the black pits waiting for her. He looked thoroughly amused as if he too could read her thoughts. "The Oracle's wish is my command."

The meeting was finished. As the Joker cracked his neck with a groan and stood up straight, he asked the final question no one had put toward her yet, "So cupcake…" He looked straight at Esther, "Where _is_ the reactor?"

Esther shook her head, "It is hidden from my sight."

"Can you give me a rough estimate on _time_?" the Joker lilted the words sounding annoyed and swooping the end of the sentence up in a high pitch.

Looking into the distance, she had to admit she could feel it approaching. "Soon enough."

Bane interceded, "Begin stockpiling explosives."

Swinging his head toward the behemoth, the Joker gave a malicious grin, "Do you think you are dealing with an amateur? I have enough explosives in this city to blow it sky high right now."

Esther just mumbled and began to walk away, "Of course you do."

His high pitched giggle unnerved the room as he turned and left without another word.

"Wait." Esther called at his back.

He froze and looked at her over his shoulder, malicious sneer on his ruined mouth. "Yeeesssssss?"

"Don't take the 2nd Street Bridge tonight. There is going to be a major accident… We wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face of yours," She called at his back.

He turned his head away and motioned for his men to leave.

"Well done." Bane breathed before turning back to the maps.

With the Joker and his men gone, Esther pulled the red fabric from her head, folding it with reverence and handing it to Barsad. Looking around the room her eyes fell on Zsaz's corpse. "I would appreciate it if you would dump his body where the police could find him. He has slaughtered innocents all over America. I want the families Zsaz has destroyed to gain a small sense of peace."

Bane nodded to Barsad who immediately motioned for another brother to help him lift the body.

The mountain began to walk toward the steps leading toward the second level. Esther did not need him to speak to sense that he expected her to follow. Silent as a shadow, she moved behind him, scanning the room as League brothers stood at attention. Up the steps and around behind the water fall, a rudimentary sleeping space had been prepared in a partition of staked crates. It was almost an exact copy of their shared sleeping space from the compound minus one bed.

Warm in her coat, Esther slid it from her shoulders, hanging it off the railing out of reach of the water and stepped into what must be Bane's new home. She looked down at the cot and raised a brow; one of the scarves she had used to wrap her hair back at the mines was draped across it like a second blanket. She had left it on the plane, forgotten weeks ago. Sitting on the bed, Esther stared at it. Frayed, burgundy patterned cloth was cool in her fingers as she began to play with it. It was the same one she wore the day she sat with him and watched the sunset - clearly Bane had taken a trophy.

He ignored her and stoked up a small flame, setting a Moroccan teapot over the fire. Groaning, he placed his hands on his knees and stood with effort. Esther watched him lower himself on a nearby stool as she stretched her sore feet toward his flame.

Grey eyes met hers while Esther let out a deep breath and got comfortable on the cot. He looked stern as he watched her eyes roam over his things. Leaning over with a grin, she snatched up a book near his pillow. She turned the familiar book over in her fingers; it was one she had quoted to him. Virginia Woolf. She opened the pages and held it up to her nose to sniff it. When she pulled it down, he was staring at her oddly.

"What? Books smell really, really good."

He snorted and pulled the book from her fingers, running his fingers over the pages edge. "Now… You were a part of the 7th street massacre?"

"I was the **_cause_** of the 7th street massacre." Esther's eyes became a little wistful and she smiled evilly. "A legendary battle," an edge of excitement at the remembrance tinged her voice. "Harvey Dent saved my life that night after Batman left me for dead in the hands of a very angry Joker."

"Is that why you wear his coin at your heart?"

Esther nodded, "I was wondering when you were going to admit you peaked inside my pendent. Not very nice to edge into a woman's affairs like that you know. And the tracking device is just insulting."

He stared at her long and hard while she just grinned back. "Tell me about the battle." Bane insisted before he handed her a small cup and poured steaming tea for her.

"Dr. Jonathan Crane and I… well, there is a good reason I wanted to kill him. He had fifty men thinking it would be enough to stop me. Unfortunately the Joker also had a complaint with the sociopath. While I was tearing apart Crane's men the clowns arrived, things got a little out of hand and attracted Batman's attention. The Joker and I fought each other between fighting Batman and all the while trying to reach Crane. I may not have killed the Scarecrow that night but I did shatter his arm and stab him in the neck. I have a feeling his voice is a little more gritty now… Not one of his men survived either." She was laughing at the memory. "I also shot him once… but the bastard just won't die!"

He thought of her nightmare on the Narrow's rooftop when she had whispered Crane's name. After a moment he urged her to continue. "Batman stabbed you?"

Esther took a sip of the tea and sighed, "He hit me with a throwing star right as I was about to kill Crane." She shook her head. "He saved a monster."

"And you fought all those men alone?" Bane asked as he rested his hands on his knees.

"Until Harvey came and dragged me away," she nodded and pulled the pendant out from between her breasts smiling at it as she spoke. "He was a good man, a true champion of justice, and a damn fine poker player."

"Did you love him?" The softness to his voice was uncharacteristic.

The smile on her full lips was perfectly genuine as her hands brushed her locket, "Of course I did. He was the only person who has ever known me for what I am yet wanted nothing but my friendship. I trusted him." Her words were kindly spoken but the underlying meaning was clear as her eyes flashed at Bane. She had not forgotten his attempted manipulation.

There was a moment of silence as Esther sipped her tea. "Speaking of Crane…." Her fingers were playing with the pendant as she leaned back displaying her body in the shiny black catsuit. Glaring with a frozen malicious smile she asked, "Where is the good Doctor?"

Bane looked up at her, eyes bright with mischievous enjoyment, "Why? Do you still want to kill him?"

Closing her eyes, Esther considered the question. "Yes, I certainly want to kill him… but I won't. I figure if he has escaped me so many times than perhaps he might play an interesting role in the future of Gotham. Besides, he will die when the fire rises…" Her eyes opened and looked to the fire with a frown the masked man did not miss. "That will satisfy me."

The silence stretched between them as Esther stared at the small dancing flames. She was tired. A large yawn passed from her red lips… As if in a spell she laid back against the crates stacked behind her and let her mind unwind.

Bane sat and considered the woman, enchanted by a simple cooking fire, lights flickering off her skin tight plastic outfit. It made him angry that she would dress so provocatively. When he realized his eyes had been watching her body, exploring her curves, his view darted back to her face, only to find her sleeping quietly.

Giving her his back, he went to work, making notes at his desk until Barsad returned a few hours later.

"Sir, you need to know what happened earlier with Cain." Barsad spoke softly once he saw her sleeping.

Bane turned to look at his second in command with hard eyes, "Well?"

Clearing his throat the now very uncomfortable lieutenant began to speak, "We were dancing at a nightclub and she had a vision… When it finished her voice was." Barsad swallowed, "It was his voice. She did not know she spoke," Blue eyes darted from the woman sleeping and met the steel grey glare of his commander. "He spoke to me, he said my name."

"Really," Now the giant sounded almost amused. "And just what did our little Oracle say?"

"No one can change their fate John. Not her, not the Oracle…. Even I could not."

Crossing his arms over his chest, he looked back at the sleeping blonde sprawled like a cat on his bed. Under the mask he pursed his lips and pondered the message. "Go to Talia and tell her what was decided with Oberon then report back here. Do not mention the incident while you were… dancing."

"And Cain?" Barsad nodded toward the woman.

Cocking his head Bane raised a brow, "What about her?"

The woman in question rolled over and began to mutter meaninglessly.

"Did she just say pudding?" Barsad asked laughing softly and turning toward Bane.

"You have no idea the nonsense that comes out of her mouth when she sleeps." He sounded bored and turned to his notes, dismissing the smaller man. Truly though, he found her gibbering entertaining.

Barsad left without question and Bane continued his work, ignoring Esther as she rested. When her nightmare came as if from habit, he reached the few feet between then and settled his hand on her chest, quieting her immediately. Smiling in sleep, Esther let out a long contented sigh and arched against his hand. Bane removed his palm with a raised brow and watched her grow flushed. Esther began to softly purr before she rolled over and pressed her face into his pillow, inhaling deeply.

The men were busy at work around the vast circular room. There was no shortage of noise as crates began to be unloaded and stacked on the third level. The loud sound of the waterfall seemed to be all she needed. Even through the din Esther slept her fill - the first good sleep she had found since the nights in the jungle.

When she woke, it was relaxed and warm. Forgetting where she was, Esther stretched wantonly and gave out a low growl as her bones popped and settled. Nestling her face into the pillow, Esther rolled on to her stomach and sighed. There was a smell surrounding her, warm and masculine… once she realized where she was, she scrambled up quickly and looked straight in to the very tired eyes of the masked giant.

He still sat at the desk but now there was no fire burning low near her feet… Esther could not tell the hour but was certain she had been there far longer than she should have. Prepared to make a hasty retreat, Esther swung her feet to the floor and smoothed her wild hair off her face. "How long have I been here?"

"You slept for fourteen hours." He growled, running his eyes over her smeared makeup and wild blonde hair. "I have topic I would like to discuss with you."

Esther cocked her head and looked at him, "You did not sleep. Why not wake me up and tell me to leave?"

"Esther, you were tired. After torturing one man then murdering another… dancing…. and a rather unsettling vision, I felt it best to leave you in peace."

"Interesting choice of words… left in peace…" Esther mumbled before stretching her arms above her head then chuckled at the memory of dancing with Barsad. "The dancing part was the highlight of the night… though I think your lieutenant may never look at me the same way after watching me cut fingers into tiny little pieces… he practically turned green."

Looking across the space, her eyes fell on Barsad directing men caring in more crates. The space had been filled with equipment as she slept. Looking over the railing, she saw that the room had been transformed. A tent city erected down on corridor, heavy machinery, and an arsenal of weapons on the second floor near her location.

"Looks like while I was sleeping you have been busy?"

Barsad heard her voice and met her eye, nodding briefly before looking back to his men.

"And what was so important that you let me sleep for half a day before we discussed it?" Esther asked with a smile turning back to face Bane.

He looked angry, irritated and clearly weary, "What did you see when you were dancing at Ruin with Barsad?"

Standing, Esther reached for her jacket and began to pull it over her shoulders. Once the sash was tied, she met his eyes with a clear steady gaze, "I saw the argument between Talia and her Father that led to her forsaking the League of Shadows."

The instant the words left her lips, she knew she should not have spoken them aloud. Bane's eyes were blazing with a vehemence she had never seen.

"Forsaking?" He was standing above her, radiating fury before his hand darted forward to grab her by the throat.

Esther moved out of his grasp, flowing under his arm, confused at his sudden violence. "What are you doing?"

In reflex, her knives were already in her hands, blades extended. He took a step toward her and Esther growled aware there was a League brother, probably Barsad, edging up behind her.

"Calm down Cain… You speak of things you do not know." Barsad was trying to sound soothing but Esther could sense that his gun was raised at her back.

The blades were withdrawn and tucked back at her wrists as Bane took another step her direction. "So, you want to kill me for speaking the truth? Do not ask questions if you do not want answers Bane. Barsad, lower that gun before I break it!" Esther snarled.

When that large dangerous hand gripped her chin, she made it clear with her expression that if he stepped one foot out of line she would act. Icy blue eyes were locked onto his, pressing into his mind through the hand touching her face. She felt trapped and reacted instinctively… reaching out with her power, she wove into him. Bane was motionless as she poured calming feelings into his psyche, soothing him as she used to sooth Cassandra. As with the other times, she touched his mind he pulled her energy to him, grasping the tendrils she brushed at his emotions, only this time, he pushed back toward her immediately sensing her confusion at his anger.

As he began to calm, Esther took a step back, severing the over strong bond and watching the disapproval shine in his steel gaze.

Turning her back on him, she faced Barsad with a promise of pain in her eyes if he did not stand down.

"Let her go." Bane spoke with a growl.

As she passed, Esther stopped and spoke over her shoulder, "I have a temper. Be cautious of how you handle me Bane, I would hate to strike at you in reflex. I need you alive to lead these men." she snarled, lips peeled back from her teeth. Before either man could retaliate she was in the shadows. Ripping the coin from her necklace and dropping her pendant in the dust.

When the GPS was activated and Esther's necklace was found, he turned to Barsad and was clearly furious. "Find her."

Barsad nodded, "I think we both know where she will go."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Since the last chapter was a little late I thought I might sneak this in as a mid-week surprise. Reviews as a thank you are welcome… hint hint. I cannot tell you how much I love to read your thoughts!**

**Thanks to:** **Rachel Wilson, atiketook, ChidorixCixBritannia, and AvalonTheLadyKiller for taking the time to make my day.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Both men were wrong. Esther sought refuge in her haven deep in the darkness to contemplate Bane's strange behavior. Hours were spent in mediation on the strange vision… the first of its kind where she was in the mind of Ra's al Ghul. Why did the word _forsake_ anger Bane so much, what was she missing…? Why did she have the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that Talia was the cause of the overwhelming anger and pain she had sensed in him?

Even more, why did her powers tangle their minds up in such a strange way? It was unsettling that he had used her gift against her… Bane's manipulation was sloppy but he had sensed something in her; she was certain of it.

When she hit a dead end in her meditation, she felt a calling to explore, to move, and shake off the sense of vulnerability she had felt from the moment he brushed her mind in retaliation. Working her way silently through the darker tunnels, Esther ventured closer to that rushing water that she had always avoided.

The air was wet, stalactites hung threateningly above her as she moved through the teeth of the deepest place she had found in Gotham. Caves, vast and oddly welcoming led her to the beckoning sound. The beam of light from her flashlight illuminated a rushing underground river, turbulent and dangerous. Esther sat on a nearby rock, dipping a toe into the icy cold water and felt the stillness of the air. A sense of calm set in her heart as she leaned back against the limestone reaching like a finger toward the cavern's sky. It was beautiful down there.

With a smile, she clicked off the light and was saturated in pitch black. The rush of water reminded her of Bane's endless metronome breath. Steady, constant… soon the darkness embraced her and Esther slept, dreaming of the woman who loved her:

_"That's it girl." The old woman whistled out through missing teeth. "Now turn faster, elbows in. NO. no. start again."_

_Esther had begun years before to practice the useful techniques she had gained from Ra's al Ghul. In the garden she would go through the forms and often Gran would sit on the porch and watch. Usually she was silently but lately her guardian had started to become annoyingly vocal._

_"Old woman." Esther snarled turning around, "I do not want your input," frustrated that Gran was right._

_Undaunted, Gran simply raised a slow brow in challenge… "Ohhhhh, so you want to get stabbed again when you leave your side completely open? Only a fool does not take advice from someone wiser than they."_

_Standing still, Esther looked on her guardian with a straight face and stubbornly waited._

_"And pronounce the words correctly. You sound like you are from another country when you say Whoman." In truth she sounded like Ra's al Ghul._

_"OLD WOOOOMAN." Esther growled over pronouncing properly._

_It only made Gran cackle, "Better. Your words are your greatest weapon in this world Esther. If you cannot wield them properly then you are weak. And sound stupid…"_

_It was exactly the kind of thing that made Esther angry. Learning to speak had been much harder than she anticipated and even now, years later when she slipped, Gran jumped on her._

_"Don't give me that look girl." Gran warned. "Come here and have a cup of tea."_

_Tossing the knife with an angry arm, it planted in the dirt at her feet. Stalking like a petulant teenager up the steps, she slumped in the chair by Gran and snatched the cup and saucer away._

_"You cannot let words upset you either Esther. You know I am right and it is your own pride that makes you angry."_

_"Do you ever shut up?"_

_"No…" Gran's old eyes almost disappeared into her face but little disks of brown turned toward her. "Especially when you need to hear the truth. Your aversion to help is imprudent."_

_The tea was soothing, just as Gran knew it would be. They sat side by side and watched the sun set as Gran read the paper out loud making sure Esther understood all the news, names, and places in the city that were a current affair._

_When it was dark, Esther stood, retrieved her knife from the dirt and left without another word to go where she was called. Gran simple rocked in her chair and smiled._

It had been the sleep of the dead, as the long forgotten memory flowed through her. _Your aversion to help is imprudent._ That pretty much summed up Esther Cain perfectly. That word played over and over in her mind… help… while her fingers toyed with the flashlight. When the button was depressed, the loud click echoed off the walls and a powerful beam of light sliced through the dark.

Sitting up with a groan and a loudly cracking spine, Esther looked around again, half awake, and cold. Cocking her head to the side, she peered into the water and saw that below the stream a raised shelf of stone moved under the river, like a path. Although tempted to cross, it was clear that the tidal waters would drag her down the instant she steeped further than a few feet.

The uncanny sound of the water edged through her drowsy musings and Esther grinned. Bane's breath truly was elemental. Laughing to herself, she knew the big guy must be incredibly pissed off he could not find her.

An hour later she was above ground, watching the sun rise as she moved through the fading shadows toward her new home. Shifting behind the doorman and taking the stairs, she avoided speaking to the League Brothers… though she knew they had seen her. The PVC catsuit was finally stripped way before she climbed into a steaming sunken tub to soak the sweat and dirt away. Hair washed, dried and styled, clothed in a light blue dress, stockings, and heels, Esther moved out the front door and walked the half mile to her office.

That morning a bouquet of gardenias arrived for her without a card. Carefully looking for a bug or monitoring devices, she picked the arrangement apart, wondering just which of the fools had sent it. Esther ordered lunch to be delivered, too busy with plans for the Harvey Dent day memorial coming up in the next week to leave for food. As usual she would be supplying the floral arrangements.

As she ate, she watched the news coverage of the two bodies found in Gotham over the weekend. Zsaz and the serial killer known as Fingers… Esther had to laugh; Zsaz was ruled a suicide but the police were now on a manhunt for the person who murdered Fingers… _"Vigilantism will not be tolerated in Gotham"_ the Mayor spoke at a press conference. Rolling her eyes she turned off the television and went back to work.

When it had grown dark, Esther stood, suddenly drawn to the window and saw a man park his motorcycle on the street outside her building. He was tall, broad shouldered in a DCS messenger service uniform and red motorcycle helmet. Frowning Esther watched him enter her building and stood from her desk. Pulling the blinds behind her, she waited for him to barge into her office where her administrative assistant, Stephen, was certain to pitch a fit at the late hour.

Right on cue he prowled through the door and Esther smiled as she directed him to her private office. "Stephen, you may go home now." She directed before shutting the door and trapping herself with the very dangerous giant.

The smile instantly fell from her face as she walked around her desk, smoothed her tailored sleeveless dress and took a seat. Bane glanced at the closed blinds and pulled off the helmet setting it on the table in the corner before taking the seat across from her.

"A personal visit?" Esther spoke monotone as she leaned back in her chair and looked him over. "To what do I own the honor?"

Grey eyes fractionally narrowed. "Watch yourself little Oracle."

His annoyed tone made Esther give a wicked grin, "What do you want _large male_?"

He actually smiled, "You simply do not know when to stop speaking."

"Shall we lay some ground rules?" Esther spread her hands gesturing with a scowl, "Tell me which topics are taboo. That way I don't accidentally kill you when you reach for my throat if my words displease you."

Ignoring her bait, Bane slowly looked over her office, the tidy black desk, the small expressive paintings, and landed last on the vase of flowers. Reaching forward he pulled a gardenia out and began to toy with it. "I do not want you to mention what we discussed with Talia."

Esther cocked a brow, "Discussed?... I don't recall a discussion so you will have to clarify."

His eyes flashed up to hers. She was going to make him say it out loud, "Your vision… the word forsaking."

Rocking back in her chair Esther pursed her lips and studied him, "I will keep our spat between the two of us."

The look he gave her betrayed just a slight touch of amusement. "Not one of my men would dare to speak to me as you do."

She watched him twirl the flower between his fingers and could not help but grin a little. "I am not a man." Esther ran her fingers over her hair and looked to the clock… it was late. "And about those taboo topics?"

"Anything concerning my excommunication from the League of Shadows," He was blunt but Esther could sense the pain those words cause him.

Her eyes flashed back to his, her expression betraying that she had not known of it. Crossing her arms over her chest she took her time measuring his words. Her statement that had angered him was about Talia's betrayal of her father; it had nothing to do with Bane… or did it? "May I ask you about it now or shall we never speak of it?"

His tone was friendly but those grey eyes made his point clearly, "I would prefer not to discuss it."

Esther's brows drew together, "I believe…" Her voice grew distant as she considered this odd situation before her. She did not finish but what she wanted to say was, _"I believe that you do not know the true circumstances of what you speak."_ But now was not the time for that. Without proof he would not believe her, in fact it would only enrage him to have the honor of his beloved tarnished. Bane was blind… far blinder than she had thought. As Esther began to see the vast amount of effort it would take to enlighten this man to the truth, she inwardly cringed. It seemed an impossible task.

Shaking her head she did not finish her words, she just picked up her pencil and began to toy with it. Bane's eyes crinkled at her fighting so hard to keep her mouth shut. While she was behaving, he reached into his jacket and pulled out the dull locket she had abandoned in the tunnels.

Dangling it in his fingers he let it drop on the desk before her with a plop. "You will take that with you and you will wear it." He ordered his voice slightly hard as he nodded at the jewelry.

Esther took the pendant from the desk and watched the light play on the dusty metal. "No."

"Take the necklace, put it on." His voice grew low and dangerous.

Dangling the chain in her hands, she watched the open locket before setting it on the desk. "I have offered my visions, you have branded me without my approval, forced me though your extreme initiation…"

He interrupted her, painfully grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her hand to his, pressing the necklace into her palm. "Extreme initiation?"

Esther scowled… showing the true anger she had on the subject, "I have the perfect memory of Ra's al Ghul's initiation and of many he oversaw… That ceremony is very different as you well know."

Bane actually gave a small frustrated sigh, "Talia needed proof of her Father's gift and I knew you would survive the gauntlet. That is why I branded you myself before you faced the trial." Then her words hit him and he looked up from her hand, "You would not have submitted willingly?"

"Scarring my flesh does not change what I am." Esther shook her head. She pulled her lips into a frown, "I never intended to join as an initiate… And keep in mind _Bane_, the more you claim from me in service the greater the price will be."

"And I will pay it." He growled, "I will pay anything necessary to fulfill Ra's al Ghul's destiny. You belong with us and that is where you will stay as per our arrangement."

Flexing the fingers he was squeezing too hard, she clawed him gently in warning. Waiting until he met her eyes she spoke with pure honesty, "Be cautious of your zealotry. You are not a lost cause… there is no reason to offer everything to fulfill your role. It is… too extreme."

Bane raised an eyebrow and gave her a cocky stare, "You withdraw from accepting what you are and what you must do." Esther looked marginally amused at his word choice. He noticed immediately and tapped the necklace resting in her upturned palm, "Accept your place with us, you waste too much time fighting to remain alone…"

She laughed lightly and tried to remove her hand from his large paw. He would not allow it. With a snort of frustration she slapped her free hand on the desktop, "You try to take my freedom thinking you can own me, you suppose I will bow to you when that will never happen. Your expectations are ridiculous."

Lecturing her, he pulled her hand a little closer, upsetting her balance and forcing her to lean awkwardly toward him. "I have tolerated a great deal of defiance from you… Your freedoms are far beyond what any of my men possess. You have been honored from the moment of your arrival. Stop complaining and start learning to adapt. You belong to me now Oracle and as I said before, when the time comes where the price of your service is called forth, I will pay it." Reaching across the desk he placed the flower he had been toying with behind her ear, knowing it would annoy her.

"I will still do as I please." She spoke lowly, grimacing when he squeezed her hand… the bones still tender from the recent fractures.

Grey eyes were not unkind as he answered her rebelliousness, "You will try. But we both know that you cannot escape your Fate."

His words were true and he saw the flash of recognition in her eyes. She looked sad and he released her hand immediately so she could lean back and come to terms with what he had told her.

Esther rocked in her chair for a moment and turned her eyes to one of the small paintings on her wall. After several long breaths sounded from the man across from her she spoke, "Do you ever wonder what our lives would have been like if our childhoods had not been so monstrous Bane?"

"Not anymore."

His answer made her smirk, "That is because you decided your life had no worth long ago." She shook her head and met his irritated stare, "Don't get angry… I am merely stating facts."

Her phone began to ring… odd at this late hour and Esther reached for it out of reflex.

"Esther Cain." She announced into the receiver.

Phillip Stryver began to drone on without breath, _"Hello Esther. I heard you were back in town and I wanted to reach out to discuss a merger between us. You may not have heard but the diamond mine acquisition was finalized and I am now in a position that I believe will suit us both. I would like to extend an invitation to attend the Harvey Dent memorial as my date."_

Bane watched the complete look of disgust that passed over her face at what she heard.

"Hello again Mr. Stryver, congratulations on your success. In answer to the merger of our mutual," Esther rolled her eyes as she spoke, "social goals. I must admit that I have been recently engaged to a Mr. John Barsad. I apologize that our union cannot move forward as you wished. But let this be an opportunity to work together on a personal level, I would be pleased to have my name next to yours for all of Gotham to see."

_"I understand and accept your proposal. I will be in touch."_ The line went dead.

Groaning Esther forgot she was not alone, "I HATE Gotham men." She set the phone back in the cradle and blushed profusely at the unbridled muffled laughter coming from behind the mask.

"Social merger?" His eyes were glowing with mirth as they ran over the pretty flush in her cheeks.

"The typical negotiated marriage between the Gotham elite…" Esther admitted, leaning back in her chair and chewing her lip. "Barsad will need financial statements to prove his influence to these men."

"It has already been done." Bane nodded

"And just what does my loving Fiancé do?" Esther questioned taping her red nails on the desk.

Bane leaned forward, tone suddenly friendly and musical, "He is an arms dealer… the man who introduced Daggett to the Masked Mercenary."

Esther was amused and smacked her lips before she answered, "Well well, impressive, I had no idea you had found me such an ambitious husband."

"Esther, it is time we discussed your place." Bane put his elbows on his knees and leaned closer. "I believe that in your case a set of expectations might make you a little less irritable."

Dear god this was really going to happen. One deep breath later she cocked her head and spoke, "Let the negotiations begin."

He shot her that hard glare, this was not a negotiation... this was a list of commands. "You will wear that necklace. Put it on now or I will put it on you and I may not be so gentle."

Bane could feel the subtle shift in her mood, she was smiling wolfishly as she stood from her chair and quirked her head in thought. Rounding the desk, Esther leaning against it as she faced Bane. "Do you really think you could?"

It was unnaturally fast. Growling Bane stood and slammed her body down against her desk. Holding her by the throat he ran a hand up her exposed thigh to steal the knife she was reaching for. Quickly bringing the point under her chin, he forced her head back. Esther, eyes wide, growled as he pressed himself against her, effortlessly holding her down with his mass.

When she started to struggle he growled near her ear. "Secondly, you will never wear that thing from the other night in front of my men again."

"I did not realize S&M clothing was so controversial with the League of Shadows." She was genuinely amused; ignoring the little poke he gave her throat with the tip of the knife. "Keep in mind I had a murder to perform before I came to your meeting. The mark was at a Fetish Club. He had a thing for PVC… a plus side is that it was really easy to wipe blood off. Maybe I will just start wearing it to all my assassinations."

"No."

She just laughed harder unaware that it was pushing her breasts up against the taunt fabric of her dress. "Barsad liked it."

Ignoring her he continued, "Thirdly, you may be our Oracle but I am the leader of the League of Shadows. You will stand with your brothers anytime I call you to be there. Aside from your visions you will keep that mouth of yours shut in front of my men. If you wish to disagree with me then it will be done in private."

Esther waited motionless for him to finish his posturing. When he did not get the reaction he wanted he snarled, "You will behave or god help you woman."

The knife pressed deeper and she gasped while he echoed her words back to her, "I have a temper. For your own safely be careful how you handle me. I would not want to strike at you in reflex… _little Oracle_."

A dark laugh passed her lips, "Looks as if we are cut from the same cloth. In another life we might have actually been friends."

With her head pressed back, Esther could not see him but felt a strange vibration in the air in the few seconds before he spoke. "In another life we would have been much more." His eyes began to blaze as he pulled the knife's point from her neck so she could look at him.

The fingers at her throat loosened but he still held her immobile as she glanced at him and saw the heat in his eyes. Bane tossed the knife on the ground and reached up to unhook his mask. The hand at her throat slipped around to grip the scruff of her neck as he pulled her up, smashing his exposed lips to hers where she yelped in surprise.

It was as if he were fighting for life, grasping for something unattainable in that kiss. His tongue moved in her mouth, eager to taste her before he broke away and quickly snapped the mask back into place.

She was stunned, lips swollen and eyes wide. His arm supported her as he looked down and wiped the smear of lipstick from her shocked face with his thumb. "Do you understand what is expected of you?"

Wide-eyed, she mutely stared at him as he pulled the necklace over her head. Bane pressed his body, almost involuntarily, once between her thighs and she closed her eyes with an unconscious breath. Reaching behind him he coaxed her to unwrap her legs from his waist and Esther grew red as she realized that she had held him tightly against her the whole time. Noticing her reaction, he chuckled lowly before lifting her up and placing her on her feet. Immediately she tugged down her skirt over her exposed garter belt and gave him her back. The sounds of him pulling on his helmet helped to slow the racing of her heart, knowing that he would be gone soon.

A warm ungloved finger traced down the vertebrae at the back of her neck as he spoke, "Make sure the men see your bruises. Insubordination cannot go unpunished."

"You made your point." She growled and walked away knowing that at been the entire purpose of his visit. Pulling out a small mirror from her desk she saw the marks already forming around her neck. When she noticed the flower he had stuck behind her ear and tore it out, crushing the fragile bloom in her hand.

"You are welcome for the flowers," He mocked. The door opened and he was gone.

Sitting back at her desk, Esther tried to wrap her mind around the strange visit. Bane was far more intelligent than he seemed. He had manipulated her into the position he knew would unsettle her most. His proverbial spanking was humiliating, as he had intended it to be.

Reaching to organize the scattered item on her desk, her necklace swung forward, oddly light without the coin inside. Her fingers ran over every crevice, each link in the chain. Thoughts went back to that hungry kiss, the demand of his lips and the unkind way he marked her for the League to see.

And he knew she would be livid; she had sensed that the second he touched her. Esther understood what this was, and this little dominance gesture was just too male. Fine, let the brotherhood see her as a subordinate; that did not matter. What truly mattered was saving Gotham…

Standing from her desk she let her hair down to hide the marks and walked out the door. Locking her office, Esther took herself to dinner. Sitting alone in the dark tapas restaurant where Bruce had taken her for her birthday years ago, she sipped a rich red wine and reminded herself what all this effort was for.

The quite solitary dinner settled her, until Barsad took the chair across from her as dessert arrived.

"Jesus Christ Barsad. What now?" She snarled stabbing her fork into the chocolate torte.

Leaning back in his chair, he crossed his arms over the fine black suit he wore, "You have caused me a great deal of trouble. Where have you been?"

"I already received a spanking from Bane." Esther pulled back her hair, "I am to make sure you all see the bruises." Her voice was poison, vicious and ready to harm.

Leaning toward her, he narrowed his eyes and looked over the marks, "You are lucky he did not kill you. I have seen him rip the limbs off men for less."

"I did nothing wrong." She gestured at her neck, "This was him marking his territory."

Barsad was unusually angry, "When are you going to learn to shut your fucking mouth Cain? Don't you realize that I saved your life by speaking for you?"

Watching his deep blue eyes, Esther realized that he truly believed his words. Unsure what to say she said the simplest thing she could concoct, "Thank you."

He reached across the table and took the fork from her hand, stealing a large bite of her dessert and she scoffed and motioned for the waiter to bring another fork.

Once he swallowed the mouthful, he grinned at her, eyes roguish, "You are welcome." He took another bite, "So, a knife in your boot? Very sneaky Cain."

Esther looked at him and smirked, "I have knives hidden all over my body."

He shook his head and scooted his chair closer, "I hear Stryver wants to date you?"

Glancing out of the corner of her eyes, she scowled, "Do not get any ideas Barsad…"

He spoke sweetly, "You think a man like Mr. John Barsad, dangerous arms dealer, would share his Fiancée with another man?"

Esther gave a little laugh, "Then what is the point of your question?"

"I simply find it funny. I mean you did kick his ass a few years ago," He was teasing her with a leer.

"It is not about him liking me; it is about how I would make him look… exactly how you are using Esther Cain now." She winked at him, "And I think he wants access to my client list."

"Why?" Barsad asked as he took the last bite of her dessert.

"I can't believe you just took the last bite. You are such an ass!" She complained glaring at the plate.

Barsad sat back and licked the fork clean with an evil gleam in his eye, "Back to my question. Why does he want access to your client list?"

"To build himself up to be greater than his best buddy Daggett. He is a power monger… willing to step on anyone to get what he wants. I have worked with almost everyone of influence in this city over the years. I get invited to everything, all the 'best' parities… Daggett and Stryver are more powerful but not as well-connected as I am."

He nodded, His wild brown hair waving with the movement, "Speaking of parties, Harvey Dent Memorial at Wayne Manor. You will be attending early to oversee the flowers?"

"No, Alfred does all that. I show up with the rest of the guests, watch the deception and the lies and then leave to drink whiskey in memorial to my friend."

"What lies?"

Esther sighed and asked for the check, "The truth about Harvey Dent? He would have hated this, hated the mockery of what he gave his life for… He died in my arms thinking he had changed the city… expecting more from the citizens of Gotham."

Leaning over the table Barsad took her hand and whispered, "He died in your arms? He was thrown from a building…"

Her eyes looked down as he toyed with her ring, "We both knew he would die that night. I climbed down the side of the hotel to be with him as I promised I would be." The sadness on her face was complete. She was lonely for him… missed her friend and confidant.

The check arrived and Esther paid, standing quietly as Barsad followed her out of the restaurant. The weather was warm and the sky clear.

The black sedan pulled up but Esther shook her head, "I am going to walk home tonight." She lifted the chain. "I am wearing your collar so you can spy on me as you please."

Barsad pressed, "I will come with you."

Esther stopped and looked him over. His offer was not to bait her; it was a genuine act to keep her company. "I will tell you what, entertain me. Tell me how you came to know Bane… what brought you to be his right-hand man and I will let you walk me home."

He nodded and together they walked down the tree lined beautiful High Town streets. She took his hand gently easing into his mind to assure the truth of his words. Barsad gave her a long hard look but said nothing about the strange behavior but certain she was not touching him because she felt the urge to be sweet.

"I am merely keeping you honest." She admitted.

He scowled, "I have never lied to you."

"The best lies are layered in truth." She gave his hand a squeeze.

He gave a short breathy laugh and admitted, "You have no idea how infuriating you can be Cain."

"Actually, I do." Esther grinned, eyes sparkling up at his. "You may begin whenever you are ready."

Barsad scoffed then spoke, "I was here on the night of terror, stationed near Wayne Enterprises where the final destination of the device would evaporate the tainted water supply. I watched Ra's al Ghul's monorail fly from the rail and crash… I watched the man and the mission I had dedicated my life to die."

"You believed in the mission and you understood what was at stake for all of you." She whispered to the air.

"I did. When Talia came to claim leadership as the child of the Demon Head, we bowed to her authority. Bane stood at her side... I remembered him from training. He was a fighter like I had never seen, a true believer in the cause, willing to sacrifice anything to achieve Ra's al Ghul's mission." Barsad meant every word. "Over the years I have grown to respect him… He is a stalwart leader… brilliant. It is an honor to serve with him and I understand what drives him. The sacrifices he has made to rebuild the remnants of the League, to fulfill our goal to balance the world. Despite the way you may perceive him, he is a good man Cain."

"But not all were happy with their arrival." She hinted demanding the truth, "Many did not believe Talia worthy… but Bane on the other hand, his conviction either won them over or he killed them." She moved through his emotions and felt the twitch in his mind at the mention of Ra's al Ghul's daughter. Stopping her steps Esther faced him with an incredulous expression and breathed the words, "You dislike her. You stand with Bane to make sure he is the one in power and not the little princess."

Barsad snarled and tugged her forward, "It is dangerous to say such things."

Smiling softly she asked, "Why?"

"She lacks the steadiness of her Father," He mumbled not really believing what he spoke. "She will grow into her role… until then she might turn against you should you challenge her authority."

Esther looked him dead in the eye and thought over her recent dream of Gran and the clear warning that she would need help. "Her mind is set in the pattern it holds now. Listen to me carefully Barsad. She will never grow into that role… there is a reason her Father found her unfit to lead. Her anger has poisoned her soul."

The hand entwined with hers yanked her toward him and jarred her, his teeth were clenched tight as he press his lips toward her ear and snarled. "How do you know that?"

"Because I am the Oracle." Esther brushed her fingertips over the soft skin of Barsad's temple and showed him the visions from the nightclub.

He was breathless as his eyes darted over her face, "Never again speak of what you just showed me."

"I am not here to live in luxury and be worshipped by idiots. I am here because Fate demands it and I will do, or say, whatever is necessary… even if it cost me my life." Her voice was soft as she looked into the concerned eyes of the man standing before her. She felt his adoration blend with his suspicion and spoke as Ra's al Ghul. "The truth cannot stay buried… it always rises to the surface."

His master's voice always disarmed him. He took a long breath and looked as if he wanted to say more but instead walked on in silence. Ten minutes passed as they meandered toward the Fountainhead, each minute closing the spaced between them until he took her hand in his. Before they turned the final corner to their block Barsad pulled her to stop.

Blue eyes were darting all over her face he took a deep breath and let it out his nose as he tried to formulate his words. "Cain. What is the Oracle going to do?"

She opened her palm and cupped his cheek as she whispered, "I am here to guide the brotherhood back to the path of balance and you are going to help me."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please take the time to Favorite, Follow, and Review… if you do I will give you a cookie…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy Mother's day to all you moms out there. And to all you guys and gals busy with finals, good luck and hopefully this little bit of fun help give you a quick break from studying.**

**(Tosses cookies in the air) All you reviewers are amazing! THANK YOU! Lots of love, and many many cookies to: hannahhobnob, atiketook, AKATSUKILOVER73, AvalonTheLadyKiller, ChidorixCixBritannia, FieryLady36, Velvet Red Bullet, TheAceOfKnaves, Rachel Wilson, Britters.**

**As always, please review. It really motivates me to get these chapters out quickly when I know you are engaged in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Harvey Dent Day, 1.5 years to detonation**

Wednesday night, early September, a week since Bane had bruised her throat Esther sat in a chair at the salon being painted and her hair twisted up into a simple tasteful coiffure. Dreams of this night had been echoing through her mind for days… but they were odd, hard to understand. One thing she had known for quite a while was that tonight would be the beginning of the end.

Tired from joining the missions to destroy several local construction sights over the week Esther leaned back in the chair and ignored the clucking of the man trying to cover the trace, yellow bruises on her neck. Daggett would be happy, he was the only game in town if you wanted to hire a reliable construction crew with plenty of protection.

She had done as she was told and displayed her neck for the world to see when stationed with the Brotherhood. Even Talia had seen the marks, though her narrowed eyes led Esther to believe they had angered her; a fact that seemed very odd. Not one Initiate had said a word, nor had Bane mentioned it as she stood by him, silent and deadpan, just as he had demanded. But she could sense his frustration at the situation; there had been no visions for him, no useful information she had offered.

A little shove from the makeup artist brought her back to the present and Esther looked at his work, the marks were covered, mostly. Her hair was pulled back and shaped into an elegant woven style at the back of her head. Simple winged black eyeliner and bright red lips. As she was paying Barsad came through the door to fetch her.

He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, "Well don't you look beautiful."

Esther had not been expecting him but just had to make the most of it, winking dramatically at the stylists who were staring at the handsome man at her side. Barsad noticed the odd attention but ignored it, escorting her quickly out the door.

"Time to go sweetheart." He put an arm around her and ushered her out the door and straight into a waiting car.

"How was your day dear?" Esther asked mischievous expression as she settled into the black leather seat.

"Care to explain the looks everyone was giving me in there?" Barsad spoke, once again the soldier. He was looking at her closely and reached up to brush the marks on her neck.

"Don't wipe off the makeup," Esther warned, slapping his hand away. "I had a riot explaining to the team when they freaked out over the marks that we had a wild night of rough sex. Got every woman's… and some of the men's attention."

Barsad began to howl with laughter, "No you did not!"

"Yes, and now you have a scandalous reputation. Expect lots of the wilder socialites to hit on you tonight." She threw him a wink and began to dig through her purse.

"I have to tell this to Bane." Barsad began to start typing on his cellphone as Esther laughed.

"Don't forget to tell him I said hello." She was snide and clearly sarcastic.

Blue eyes looked up at her and realized she was upset. "It just a couple of bruises… what did you expect? At least he didn't actually hurt you." Barsad was almost pleading with her aware that she was still angry with their leader.

"You think he is the first man who got angry and wrapped his hands around my neck?" Esther looked at him deadpan, "He is one of many… but the first who did not bleed for his actions."

"I suggest you do not say that to him."

Esther nodded, "In the wise words of a friend of mine, 'I will keep my fucking mouth shut.'"

"She can be taught!" He exclaimed then looked at the text he received in return and began to howl with laughter. "He did not like your little story Cain… You might be getting more bruises to explain away."

She shrugged her shoulders; Esther did not give two shits what Bane thought of her excuse. The car pulled up to their building and Barsad just grinned as he opened the door and waited for her to climb out.

Esther quickly changed into her gown for the evening. Once dressed, she looked at the light bruises on her neck and came to a difficult decision. She had seen the offensive piece of jewelry in a drawer weeks ago, finding it now she watched the light play off the stones. She recognized the symbolism of wearing the Joker's necklace and began to smile; it was a big F-you to the Clown and it would effectively hide the marks. As she clasped the cool metal against her skin she had the strangest vision of a lovely young woman with large brown eyes and very sticky fingers. Esther smiled, another piece of the puzzle was going to fall right into her lap.

Taking a moment to enjoy the amazing view Esther smiled at her city, happy to see it unspoiled at her feet. Barsad knocked on her door and she called him in. Handsome in his Italian suit she straightened his tie and took her arm as he led her toward the door. An hour later they pulled up at Wayne Manor.

Standing on the grand promenade of the brilliantly lit entrance with her attentive Fiancé established by her side they were photographed, smiling and natural for the Gotham papers. The ring was showcased and they even shared a simple kiss for the paparazzi.

Passing through to the party Esther watched the Mayor give his speech on the glories of Harvey Dent. It had been years since her friend's death and the initial bitterness at Gotham's denial of the truth had faded into patient apathy.

As Mayor Garcia began to announce Commissioner Gordon Esther's focus went far away and her fingers came up to feel the stones of the onyx necklace at her throat. Closing her eyes briefly she let her fingertips explore the tangle of dark metal and black stones as a warm breeze brushed her skin. A firm hand came to her lower back and began to trace her brand hidden under the strapless black satin gown. With a soft smile Esther looked up at the deep blue eyes of Barsad. He watched her face the way he always did in public, with eyes full of love.

On those softly lit terraces stood hundreds of Gotham's most influential, all listening with rapt attention to the speech Esther knew cost Commissioner Gordon a fraction of his soul each year. She pitied him as he struggled to live with the lie but also knew it was a hell of his own making. A waiter walked past, a man Esther knew was a League Brother and Barsad stopped him to grab two glasses of champagne, offering one to Esther.

She clinked her glass to his and toasted to, "The truth about Harvey Dent."

Her words made him smirk, eyes glittering as he sipped his drink. Esther looked him up and down; He looked nice in that black suit, even if his brown hair was its usual wild messiness. He leaned down to kiss her and Esther cocked her head with a quick shake, "You will smear my lipstick."

Barsad had done that more and more over the last month, taking advantage of the public displays. Turning back to the stage she nodded at the Mayor's wife Claudia when she caught her eye. There was so much going on around her. Miranda Tate was doing her best to gain access to Wayne Manor, asking Alfred for the thousandth time to take her to Bruce. And as always she was being denied. Esther laughed knowing that Bruce was standing on his roof watching all this pageantry only a few hundred yards away from Miranda's pleading.

Fireworks began to explode in the sky above them and the crowd started its applause. Music soared when the band began to play and Barsad lead her to the dance floor. As they moved through the motions Esther saw her out of the corner of her eye. She was young, could not be over twenty five, and uncommonly pretty. Brown eyes, full red lips and a black dress very similar to Esther's own. Blonde hair curled around her shoulders but Esther knew that beneath that wig was a long rich brown mane.

"Why do you look like you know a secret Cain?" Barsad asked dipping her as she laughed.

Esther only winked at him.

"Come on now. That's not fair," He teased pulling her up and spinning her once. He had become a much more playful dancer over the year, knowing it made her laugh. When he caught her Esther stopped in the sway and spoke.

"One more year and the city will fall." Her voice was not her own, lost so deeply in the vision of the dead guests who danced around them she began to shudder.

Barsad wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her, concealing her behavior. Blinking once and drawing in a deep breath she felt the warm tongue of her Fiancé brush against hers and pulled away. He had never done that before. She looked him in the eye, lightly confused that he would do something so intimate and so clearly beyond her boundaries. He just grinned and run his fingers across her lower back.

"I need some air." She stated and turned, leaving him there and wandering out onto the grass.

A few feet away the brown eyes woman laughed with the older man who had brought her to the event. She caught Esther's eye and walked over pulling a handkerchief out of her clutch.

"Are you okay? You look a little flushed." The brunette's voice was smooth and pitched perfectly for concern.

Esther smiled at her and pretended not to notice when those brown eyes quickly darted down to her necklace. Nodding she accepted the offered handkerchief, blotting the light sweat from her face just as she had seen in her vision.

"Your hair is coming a little undone." Deft fingers reached up and began arranging the stray pieces back into the coiled style on top of Esther's head. A rush of cool air and the necklace was lifted, so expertly that if Esther had not already seen the vision of this little encounter she may not have noticed. That was skill.

"Thank you," Esther smiled warmly and handed the girl back her handkerchief while her mind finished the greeting. _"Nice to meet you Selina Kyle."_

Her date called her and the smiling brown eyes walked away proud of her success at swiping the jewels. Barsad came to join her a few moments later with a glass of ice water. Esther was grinning wildly when he stared at her and realized what was different.

"She is good. We could use her skill in the future." She took the glass and drained it with a sigh of pleasure at the end.

Barsad was already speaking into the communicator hidden at his wrist. He listened to the words echoing in his ear piece and scowled. "She is being apprehended as we speak. What do you want to do with her?"

Esther ran her fingers over her naked throat. "Take her to Bane as a gift from me. I have dreamed of this woman, she will be useful."

He reached up to fix a piece of her hair, "I will be back shortly with your necklace."

Esther stood in the warm night air and watched the party from a distance. A man came out of the shadows holding up the sparkling tangle of black stones. Quick as lightening the necklace was clasped around her throat, cool fingers trailing over her skin.

"Try not to lose it again Princess," it was a low growly whisper.

She had not recognized him, his ability to change into a normal man was utterly disarming. Black hair and a tuxedo, scars covered in some sort of makeup and perfect posture. He smiled and his teeth were white, it was so surprising that when he grabbed her she did not immediately react. She stumbled as he dragged her further back into the shadows. Once they were concealed Esther grabbed him by the throat and began to crush his windpipe as he giggled.

He knocked her hands aside, pulling her close knowing her movement was restricted by the dress. "shhhshshshshhhhhh it's me. I finally got you away from that moron," he mocked his eyes excited as he leaned closer to her lips. "I don't like him touching you. not. one. bit."

Lips were pressed against her throat, right above the necklace as he continued, "I am tired of your little games… at first I thought it was funny but now I am starting to become impatient." He ground against her as Esther made a muffled choking sound.

"What's wrong?" He licked a trail up her neck nipping the flesh under her ear as she stood shocked to stillness. "Why so cold?"

He bit her ear and fingers traced over the newest scar on her forearm. When she felt that warm rush between her legs she sobered and found her knife in her hand. In instant later it was between his lips as she clutched the back of his neck and threatened to cut his mouth apart. She was the Demon.

"Do you want to know how I got my scars?" Her voice was frightening as she mimicked his vocal patterns and facial movements.

He was excited, tongue licking his lips around the blade in his mouth. She leaned closer, nicking the corner of his mouth, "I had a lover once. He was captured and locked away. I waited, faithfully, for him to return to me, surprised a man of his cleverness had been incarcerated for so long. Yeeeears passed. One day I break into Arkham to save him. When I enter his cell what do I find? I find that what I thought was love was actually deceit, all one. big. joke."

The look on his face was strange, frowning and sadistic. Esther snarled as he ripped the knife from his face. He held her hand in a vice like grip. When he began to speak it was coarse, nasty and full of biting pitches, "Do you have any idea how much work it has been keeping the League away from you and _it_ all these years?"

Esther laughed right in his face, "I am not as stupid as I once was, save your lies. You will never use her to control me, my daughter is out of your reach. YOU'VE LOST. You have no power over me."

He grabbed her shoulder, cheek twitching. "Whaddya mean outta my reach? Wheeeeeere is she Viviane?" It was a low hiss, predatory and dangerous.

Esther smiled, unlike in her dream now she was not afraid. Standing tall she drew her lips over her teeth and snarled, "I warned you once Jack. I am not forgiving of betrayal. I do not have mercy for those who take what's mine…" Esther twisted her red lips into an evil leer, leaning until their lips where almost touching she mocked him further "You told me that was one of the things you loved about me."

"Princess…." It was a low horrid hiss. He reached for her hand, knocking the knife to the ground, and fought her, struggling to grab her hand and pull it to his face. Esther misunderstood his intention, thinking he intended to drag her away, and she lashed out, punching him square in the jaw.

They faced off, limbs locked, fury and danger cracking the air between them. Black eyes stared with such intensity into hers that Esther could feel the wheels in his mind turn. The Joker was silent and then suddenly he just let her go, turned, and walked away. Surprised at his sudden retreat Esther reached down for her knife, struggling not to throw it into his back. A strange creeping sensation of utter wrongness surrounded her and she looked around, feeling through the energies trying to find what it was.

Three minutes of silence and she had composed herself. Wandering from the shadows she stood back on the small hill and waited for Barsad to return to her. He came rushing back a few moments later, eyes wide when he found the necklace around her throat

"I see they found it." The hardness in his voice was uncharacteristic.

The smile on her full red lips was perfectly genuine as her hands brushed over the front of his tuxedo jacket, repairing his appearance, "Yes, thank you." she put her arm through his, "Lets rejoin the party. I am feeling much better now."

He smiled at her but was fully aware of how pale she was. Leading her toward the crowed he watched her square her shoulders and paste on a soft smile.

"Esther!" The familiar voice brought a fresh light to Esther's face, turning to face the grinning rugged artist extraordinaire himself Esther rush forward and grasped Hemlock Anderson in a large hug.

"How is your family?" her voice was glowing as she looked into his expressive green eyes.

"Johanna and the boys are good. Little terrorist the lot of them." He bragged setting her back down on her feet. "I have not seen you in almost a year. Where have you been?"

"Playing with my own little terrorists," she giggled wickedly at the glare Barsad shot her. Of course Hemlock thought she was referring to the cut throat art world. "Hemlock, let me introduce you to my Fiancé. This is John Barsad, a man foolish enough to be engaged to me. John, this is Hemlock Anderson, a dear friend and one of my favorite artists. He designed the fountain I told you about at the Ulysses nightclub. He also designed the monument for Harvey Dent."

Hemlock was all smiles as he shook Barsad's hand. The two men began to converse about sports while Esther scanned the crowd for Miranda Tate.

"Ah, excuse me gentlemen, as much as I love boring sports chatter, I see a friend I need to speak with," Esther joked before quickly crossing the crowd toward Miranda Tate. Both men laughing at her back as she left.

Miranda was smiling though Esther could clearly see her agitation. Esther took her hand and offered comfort, "Next year my friend. Next year he will begin to come out of hiding… Patience."

Her words had the desired effect and Miranda slowly began to relax. The two women allowed themselves to enjoy the party, laughing like they used to before Esther exposed herself as the Oracle. When John Daggett stepped forward to speak with Miranda Esther could clearly see his sad attempts to impress her. Cocksure and arrogant he teased Miranda about her investments and money wasted on Bruce Wayne, a man he was clearly jealous of.

With mining rights secured and his Gotham competitors being driven out of business his income had boomed. Even now he believed Bane was helping place him in a position to perform a hostile takeover of Wayne Enterprises. Winning Mirada to his side would only secure what he thought would be a bright future.

Watching the greedy gleam in his eyes Esther had to wonder at the insatiability of his soul. His mind was filled with want, get, take. Esther pitied the man.

"Pardon me Mr. Daggett," Esther apologized. "But is that Mr. Stryver? I have not seen him in ages."

John Daggett smiled at the beautiful blonde and looked over his shoulder, "Yes Ms. Cain. He has been managing some important business for me overseas."

She clicked her tongue as she stared at the tall thin man across the party, "Sounds exciting. Things must be going very well for you."

He preened and winked at Miranda, "Indeed it is. I recently procured a diamond mine in Africa."

"Congratulations on your success." She spoke with animated interest, "I will have to send over something lovely for your office."

"Why thank you Ms. Cain." He ate up the praise like a spoiled child. "I am actually throwing a little party next weekend to celebrate. You should attend." He turned toward Miranda, "And of course you must join me as well Miranda."

Miranda frowned and spoke in her soft accent, "I must apologize Mr. Daggett." She emphasized the use of his last name, "But I will be out of town next week. However, please enjoy your party."

He was undaunted as he edged a little closer then turned to Esther. "And you Ms. Cain?"

"I would not miss it for the world," Esther nodded smiling politely.

John Daggett retreated to join his date and left the two women, one smiling, the other frowning. Esther grabbed some champagne from a passing server and handed a flute to her friend. "He likes you." She teased clicking her glass. "Don't worry. I have foreseen his death. It will be incredibly painful."

Talia just gave her a long stare as she thought over her next move. "That something wonderful you are going to send to Daggett's office? I want to enhance it first."

Esther nodded and thought of the vase she had found for him and knew Talia would hide a bug in it. "I will send it to your penthouse tomorrow. In fact, I suggest you take it to him personally… He'll put it on his desk and think of you every time he sees it," she ribbed fluttering her eyelashes at Miranda.

Daggett began to speak with Stryver and both men looked over. Esther grinned at the tight smile on Phillip Stryver's face… even from this distance she could sense that he believed they were working together to both gain more power.

"I hear you and Stryver have a history…" Talia teased.

Before Esther could quip and arm came around her and Barsad teased, "He is the reason I met my dear little Fiancée. Watching her thrash him was really quite entertaining."

Esther looked up in his eyes and laughed, "Let's not get carried away."

"I will never forget your words.' Women do not take a shine to creepy men who follow them down the street and grab at them,'" He was laughing so hard at the end that most of the words came out muddled.

"And yet you grab me all the time," Esther sneered shaking off his arm.

"Ouch," He looked wounded.

Talia was laughing. "Oh don't mind him. Barsad is just wounded that his attempts to seduce you failed."

The two women began to laugh loudly at the horrified look on his face. "Don't be upset John. She turns down everyone… Esther is a frigid old cow."

Esther nodded in agreement still laughing and clutching her side, "And what about you?"

"I have my sights set on my prey. It will crush him all the more when I defeat him." Talia was one hundred percent serious.

The thoughts racing through the brunette's mind were vicious and right at Esther's fingertips. She wanted to have Bruce beneath her, wanted to know that she had dominated the man chosen to take her position.

"Miranda…" Esther gently grasped her wrist. "Are you sure that is what you want?"

The madness in those blue eyes drove her point home as Talia nodded.

"Well, you are in luck, he likes brunettes." Esther joked but internally she was cringing. Something about Talia's unfailing determination made her think that she would achieve her goal… no matter what Esther did to prevent it. Poor Bruce… It made Esther think of the Joker and what he had done to her and she felt her heart harden toward Talia. There was a difference between ruthlessness and perversion.

None of this showed in her eyes as she took Talia's hand and gave it a little squeeze. Yes, Talia's mind was full of darkness even as a small part of her was fighting to stay in the light. Her anger had destroyed her, Ra's al Ghul had seen this weakness, had cautioned against it; but she was too damaged from the Pit. She had never learned.

"Barsad," Esther thought suddenly, "I would like to dance again, are you game?"

Leaning forward Esther pressed a kiss to Talia's cheek then smiled as Barsad lead her away.

"You do not look well Cain," Barsad whispered in her ear when they neared the dance floor. "Do not show her any weakness."

Smiling softly she gave him a glare, "You know what would make me feel better? A nice long chat with our city's Mayor."

"As you wish." He laughed and led her toward the Mayor and his party.

* * *

The low hum that precedes the flicker of florescent lights was the first sound Selina Kyle had heard in hours. Chained to a chair and left in the dark she had waited, terrified, for someone, anyone, to speak with her. Squinting at the flash of light she caught her breath and knew that what she thought she had just seen could not exist. When the lights came full on her heart stopped; a man, massively muscled stood before her. Strapped over the lower half of his face was a mask, frightening her with every hiss of breath she heard pass through its tooth-like apparatus.

He did not speak as he watched the woman with steady unkind eyes, knowing she was terrified… though she did try hard not to show it.

At length he spoke. "Selina Kyle," His voice was oddly musical but stern, threatening. "Your criminal record is impressive. You have had quite a career, everything from prostitution to high class cat burglar." He took a few steps toward her. "My men witnessed you procure a notable collection this evening. Unfortunately for you you happened to steal from something that belongs to me."

His hands came to the armor strapped across his large chest and gripped the collar "Impressed with your skill she has graciously asked me to spare your life in exchange for your… services."

Selina met his eyes and swallowed when he took a step closer. "Who are you?" Her voice broke a little but grew stronger with each passing syllable.

"We are Gotham's liberation, come to save the city from those who have forced you to become what you are… We are your salvation. The storm that will wash away the filth, cleanse the city, and free the oppressed. You are to be given the opportunity to join our revolution."

"And if I say no?" She smiled in an attempt to seduce, softening her eyes and moving her body in a languid little gyration despite the chains around her.

He was unimpressed with her bravado. "Then I will kill you."

She gave a low chuckle and rolled a shoulder as she preened with a lovely smile, "In that case how could a girl refuse."

"I knew you would see it my way." He stood before Selina and looked down at the woman. "Just so you understand your position I will leave you with a reminder in case you should change your mind."

A hand shot out and gripped her right forearm, "I know you need the use of your fingers so out of professional courtesy I will only break your arm." He squeezed and she released a shrill scream.

"Calm down woman, it is simply a small fracture. I could easily do much worse." He stepped back and ignored the sobbing frightened brunette.

Five armed League Soldiers entered. They threw a sack over her head, freed her from the chair, and dragged her away as she clutched her arm to her chest and wailed.

Barsad and Esther stepped out of the shadows behind Bane. Her voice was flat and irritated as she spoke, "_Something _that belongs to you? Not really what a girl likes to hear."

He pulled in a hiss of air before turning to look at her, it was the most she had said to him in a week. Still dressed for the formal event above ground Esther looked ridiculous in the dark dank tunnels. Remarkably clean he had to wonder how she made it all that way without so much as a smudge on her black satin gown.

Grey eyes narrowed as he spoke back, equally unfriendly in his tone, "You should not be down here dressed like that."

Esther smoothed her dress and shrugged, "Do not be fooled by appearances. I am armed. In fact I once had a very interesting night of assassinations mostly naked."

Bane raised an eyebrow and she would swear he was intrigued though his tone did not change, "Is that so."

"Yes, the night Harvey Dent died."

"Why mostly naked?" The question was in an odd voice as he minutely cocked his head to the side.

"Well I could not climb down the side of the Grantham Hotel in a gown and heels," Esther explained as if he were in incredibly stupid man.

Barsad was standing behind her laughing loudly, "It would have been interesting to see you crawling naked down the side of a building."

"Not naked…" Esther corrected. "Half naked… I was still in my underwear."

Once Barsad got control of his laughter Esther turned back to Bane. "I have had a vision for you. Commissioner Gordon is cracking under the weight of his responsibility. The guilt of his lie is eating him away… eventually you will be given the means to discredit him. In a year's time the revolution will begin. It is time to start aggressively moving forward with the greater bulk of your plan."

Bane spoke eyes full of energy, "And the reactor?"

Esther closed her eyes and considered. It was if a window had been opened and knowledge flowed into her. "Talia will be personally taken to it the day Daggett attempts to take over the Wayne Board." Swallowing she opened her eyes to find Bane watching her with a determined intensity she did not like. "She will earn Bruce Wayne's trust… her seduction will succeed." It was impossible to hide the disgust in her voice, though she tried.

Gripping his arms over his chest Bane looked toward Barsad and commanded, "Leave us."

Barsad left and closed the door behind him, leaving Esther alone with the giant.

"I hear the revulsion in your voice Woman," He said before a deep breath. "Do you not think Wayne deserves to be broken in every way?"

She scoffed, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation, "Even I have my limits."

"Because of what was done to your friend Natalie?" He took a step closer.

Esther's eyes flashed up. "I am not in the mood to argue personal ethics with you tonight Bane."

He reached out to touch her face and Esther stepped back. He stepped forward mirroring her movement and patted her cheek like she was a child. "You fail to recognize that there is no limit in our battle to restore Balance."

"I can't believe what I am hearing." Her brows drew together and she raised her voice, "You presume to lecture me on what is necessary? I have lived my whole life serving and I can see clearly the difference between justice and self-serving revenge. Don't waste your time trying to justify such a thing to me!"

Bane's brows shot up, she was actually yelling. Over the months he had seen little spurts of temper, venomous warning in her eyes but she had never raised her voice to him. His fingers brushed back her hair as Esther shook her head and walked away. "Why do you feel so free to touch me? Stop it."

"Calm down little Oracle." He was trying to be soft but the words were mangled in his annoyance. "We are beyond the argument of last week."

He was clearly trying to swing the conversation in another direction. "Was it an argument?"

"Yes," He boomed amused at her snide tone. He had to admit he had missed her smart mouth.

"Are you keen to have another one?… after all, we are _in private_." Esther stood stock still, irritated as she waited for this meeting to end.

His eyes were on her, studying the planes of her face, the set of her jaw. "If this is the way to get you to speak, then yes."

Esther just threw her hands up. "You commanded me not to speak. Make up your mind."

"Why are you not wearing your tracker?" He was pushing her now, enjoying getting a reaction.

Smiling she spread her hands with a dangerous grin, "I am." Pulling aside the slit in her skirt she showed him the knife strapped to one thigh, the pendant wrapped around the sheath. She let her skirt go and crossed her arms over her chest. "Anything else you need? I have a very important engagement I intend to keep tonight."

"Let me guess, it involves poker and a bottle of whiskey." He leaned down, hovering over her, close enough she could smell him, feel the heat off his armored chest.

"You aren't as dumb as you look." The spread of her grin was dark, showing her teeth against the blood red lips.

"You are really feisty tonight," He was grinning at her as he commanded. "I will join you… in fact you can have your little memorial here."

"No." She put her hands on his chest and pressed him back, "You are terrible at poker and boring as hell to drink with."

That little crinkle at his eyes deepened while he let her push him back. She left then, snaking through the darkness alone and unfollowed. It was not until much later in the night that Bane found her tracker had been slipped into his front pocket during their conversation. Not sure whether to be furious or completely amused he held it before him and watched the firelight flicker over the dull metal. She was back to normal and it pleased him greatly. Standing from his desk he pulled on a jacket, grabbed his red motorcycle helmet and went above ground. He had learned where Harvey Dent had liked to play. Next stop, the Stacked Deck.

* * *

Sure enough, she was there playing cards with some whores at the far corner table. That same lumpy outfit he had seen her turn up in the month before hid her beauty and made the men in the room ignore her existence. Clever girl.

Standing in the darkness he watched her laugh and drink for an hour, surprised at how relaxed she seemed among the dregs of society. When the whores began to leave and she was alone at her table Esther took a shot and looked right at him, aware the entire time that he had been watching her. Motioning at the chair across from her she picked up the cards and began to shuffle.

Bane walked forward, taking up most of the space in the room with his bulk and took the seat. Esther smirked at his red motorcycle helmet and nodded to the bartender for another shot. She tossed him some money from her pile to play with. Shuffling the cards with great panache she gave him a show of her skill, knowing that he was silently smiling at her antics before dealing the first hand.

She won… easily, and merely smirked at his bad card playing. Second hand was hers again.

"The reason you are terrible at cards is that you overthink your hand," she explained as she shuffled again. "I find that the most natural course of action is usually the best."

He nodded with a grunt at her lesson.

"To Harvey." Esther took another shot and hiccupped with a giggle as she looked wistfully at the chair Harvey used to sit in. "Whenever he would drink some would spill out of the side of his face… it always made me smile."

The cards were dealt and several hands were played. Bane did much better but she still won every round.

"I think you are cheating," he grumbled leaning forward.

"Careful not to say that too loud in here, the bouncers will think a fight will break out. Last time a man accused me of cheating I broke both his arms and kicked the shit out of his posse." She hiccupped again and waved for another shot. "And no, I am not cheating… I don't need to to beat you."

Those green tinged grey eyes were looking at her. She was so natural, happy, and in her element.

"How did you meet him?" He asked once he picked up his cards.

Esther yawned and smacked her lips. "The first time I met him was at a fundraiser Wayne was throwing for Dent at his penthouse seven years ago."

"The night the Joker came for him?"

"Yup."

He took two cards and pressed further as she swayed a little in her seat.

"But you did not become friends until later." He laid down his hand and lost again

"Yup."

He took the cards from her and roughly shuffled the next hand. "How?"

Esther looked up and winked at him. "He flipped his coin for me. It landed on its side, refusing to make a decision. The look on his face was priceless."

"Why you?"

"Why not?" Esther shrugged… "It was chance… fair." Esther tossed him more money having taken all his cash. She waved for another shot.

"If you keep drinking like that you will not be able to get home." He met her eyes with a warning.

"That is why I invited you here." She threw back the drink and shuffled the deck. "I just needed a few hours away from your infuriating annoyingness first. That and the whores here are especially funny; you would have scared them off."

He laughed at her, "So it was an invitation?"

Esther just hiccupped and arranged her cards. "I would have loved to see the look in your eyes when you found it." She giggled and looked up at him. "Stoic pissy Bane. I bet you could not decide whether to growl or laugh."

"You speak far too freely when you are drunk." He was amused, very amused… but hid it behind a hard glare.

Esther shrugged then laughed, bouncing in her seat when he set down his cards and finally won a hand.

"Was it luck or did you learn something tonight?" She teased reaching for his cards.

Gathering up her winnings she folded the stack of bills and stood up on wobbly feet not caring for him to answer. She began to walk toward the door, swaying a little as he followed behind her. Once outside he grabbed her elbow and began to steer her toward his bike.

"Wait." Esther raised a hand and pointed. "We need to go over there first." Walking with purpose down a small side alley she found two children sleeping as she used to sleep behind a dumpster. Waking the nearest child she handed them all her money and left as silently as she came.

He stood in her way, blocking her exit at the mouth of the alley. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Are these children not to be loved as you loved her? Do they not count because they are in Gotham? Funny how you pick and choose which innocents deserve justice," she mocked and stepped under his arm moving mechanically to where she sensed he parked his bike.

She stumbled and he wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her and caring her dangling at his side while she laughed and hiccupped. At the bike he set her down and pushed her to sit up front so he could hold her if she should slip in her stupor. She was encircled in powerful arms and they darted away, making good time on the empty streets until arriving at the Rushmore.

Laughing she opened the front door and stepped in to her old home. Stripping off the wig and washing the dirty makeup from her skin she motioned for him to turn around so she could take off the filthy clothing and wash it as was custom. He watched her in the reflection of her window as she pulled fitted athletic shorts over her exposed buttocks, staring hard at the little strip of lacy thong she wore. Pink tank top followed, covering her pale back.

Walking over to him she reached with a sloppy grin into his pocket and took back her necklace, pulling it over her head and fumbling for the window. Stepping out onto her fire escape she climbed to the roof and laid down with a thud. Sleep found her almost immediately.

* * *

"How are you feeling Miss Kyle?" Esther asked as she walked through the cat burglars front door as if she owned the place.

"YOU!" Selina gapped at the smiling blonde.

Selina was seated at her cheap 1950's style kitchen table struggling to eat cereal with her left hand. The rancor on her face distorted the brunette's beauty into something foul. Walking forward with her arms full of groceries Esther set them on the table, ignoring the scathing look, and looked over the clearly swollen right arm of her new favorite little thief.

"Why have you not sought medical attention?" Esther asked clearly annoyed as she pulled out her cell phone and called Barsad.

"Please send a medic prepared to set Miss Kyle's arm to her apartment." It was a quickly issued order before the phone snapped shut.

"My roommate will be back any minute," It was a low growly whisper, half threatening half pleading.

Esther began to pull random items out of the grocery bags, ignoring the sullen looks of the clearly exhausted and frightened girl at the table. "No she won't."

Brown eyes grew wide and her tone rose in pitch, "What have you done to her?"

Setting the last item down her eyes flew to Selina's face, narrowed with threat, "I have no interest in your hooker friend kitten. She is servicing one of my men now… he will keep her occupied until our little meeting is finished." Esther seemed to grow where she stood, losing the friendly socialite demeanor and becoming the demon.

Visibly swallowing Selina took in the sight before her. She had clearly misjudged the woman. Shallow quick breaths were moving Selina's chest and shoulders as the noticeably pissed off blonde began to put away the food, tucking things in the fridge and random cabinets.

Esther had not intended to come off so strong but she had a pounding headache from the previous night's festivities. That coupled with waking up next to Bane and his mocking on the roof had set her in a predictably bad mood all day.

"Who are you?" Selina asked reaching for her courage and visibly straightening in her seat.

The girl's bravery impressed Esther, setting a small smile on her lips as she toned down the menace. "I am the only reason you are still alive today."

"What do you mean?"

Esther opened a cup of the yogurt she bought for Selina and took the seat across from her, eating it with a friendly smirk. "You have quite the history of dabbling with Gotham's darker side… eventually it was bound to catch up with you." She took a bite of yogurt. "Your skills last night impressed me. I was the one who spoke for you, the reason Bane spared your life."

"Bane? The name is fitting." Selina snorted going back to her cereal.

She actually made Esther laugh, "I agree. Be very careful with him. One smartass response could get you killed; he has no patience for insolence and as far as he is concerned you are expendable… at least until you prove your worth." Esther gestured at her with her spoon, "Which is why I am here, I am going to help you."

The long look, the quirked eyebrow… It was pure Selina Kyle, cocky and overconfident. "Help me?"

"You are in over your head kitten… as you will soon discover." Esther was about to continue when the door opened and a league brother dressed in street clothes came in with a duffle bag full of medical supplies.

Sitting back in the uncomfortable chair Esther watched the medic silently work. He assessed the simple fracture as the brunette yelped and growled. It was quickly and expertly set in a cast… There would be no burglaries until it was healed. Bane had been clever, clipping her wings while she learned her place.

With a nod to his Oracle the medic left as quickly as he had come. Esther smiled at him and returned her attention to the girl inspecting the drying cast.

"I can't work with this thing," she complained.

"Consider this a vacation." Esther's gloved hands reached in to her pocket and pulled out a handful of cash. "This should see you through until you are fit to serve."

Fingers like lightening snatched up the money and began to count the hundreds in her hand, showing her left hand's true dexterity. "This is only $3000."

Esther gave a chocking cough at the girl's audacity, "Budget! You will heal in 6 weeks tops… are you telling me that you cannot get by on 3K in that time? Just how greedy are you?"

Sullen eyed Selina tucked the money into her pocket and did not answer.

Esther was beginning to see the true challenge before her… this girl needed a lot of work. Esther looked her straight in the eye and pressed into Selina's mind. She was a conflicted mess of self-want, self-preservation, and unhappiness. She wanted another life, a fresh start, but had trapped herself badly. She fed off the thrill of the heist, loved the danger… it helped her forget the years of pain and the shame of her earliest profession. Like her roommate Selina Kyle had worked the corner for her bread.

"You have created the situation you are in Miss Kyle. Own it… and if you don't like it then work to change it. You will serve the cause, and you will do so without complaining… If you fulfill your duty you will find the redemption you seek."

A brief flash of sadness passed through those large chocolate eyes, "What will it take for my freedom?"

Esther reached forward and gently patted the swollen fingers of her right hand. "I understand your need for independence but let me make this crystal clear… You belong to him now. There is no freedom, no price you can pay that will move him to release you. We are legion in the city, in every possible corner. There is no place you could run, no single slip of darkness you can hide in. Your liberty will come when our mission is complete and not a moment sooner."

The desolation and terror that grew on her face as Esther spoke was a sad thing indeed. Selina felt the truth of the words and knew what the blonde had said was fact; she was in over her head. Not even a second later the light in her eyes changed and it was there plain as day… defiance. Selina Kyle was going to try to fight back… and she would fail.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and share your thoughts.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright folks, shit is about to go down. Smut ahead, you have been warned.**

**Shout out to those who took the time to make my day: AKATSUKILOVER73, LittleMissDaae, AvalonTheLadyKiller, Rachel Wilson, boca3, and mystery guest. Thank you!**

**Loving the PMs too friends. Thanks for all the awesome encouragement.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Talia had spoken the truth when she claimed to she would be out of town the next week. While Esther and Barsad were entertained at the spectacular residence of John Daggett she was in Cincinnati… outside a small house watching the tattooed hulk, Curtis Fell, make breakfast for the Oracle's child.

The little girl was smiling, happy with her guardian, as she kicked her legs and chattered nonstop. Talia could see the man's amusement even from the distance and thought of her own guardian, Bane. He too used to smile at her, though Talia had never been happy as this little girl was happy. Those kinds of feelings did not exist in the Pit.

"At nightfall we take her," Talia spoke to the league brother at her side.

"And the man?" He questioned waiting for orders.

Her accent was stronger as she hardened her voice, "We will take him for questioning if he survives. Prepare a sedative for the girl; she will not know a thing until she wakes up in her new home. Have the jet on standby."

Standing, Talia turned and walked away.

When night was thick around them the team entered the small apartment. The tattooed giant had been far more prepared then they had expected. Three of her best soldiers died before they had been able to restrain him. Talia herself had gone for the little girl, injecting her with a tranquilizer before she could wake from the noise. Lifting the small pale child from her bed Talia scanned the room for any personal item the little one might want. She grabbed a small stuffed bear and a change of clothes walking out the door and into the waiting vehicle while her team rigged the house with explosives. They left immediately.

She kept the girl on her lap during the flight over the Atlantic, watching the sleeping child's face and tracing the parts that belonged to Esther. Long softly waved fine white blonde baby hair hung around a pale face. Esther's nose and her high cheeks were there… her full lips and long lashes. But the jaw was not hers, it was more square, with a pretty little chin. During reconnaissance Talia had seen the child's oddly shaded black eyes… so different from her mother's.

The base in Switzerland had prepared for the child. A small room was set up with things a little girl would like, soft pink walls, white furniture, and a few toys. New clothing would be bought for her and her education would begin immediately. On the nightstand sat a framed photograph of Esther, smiling for the camera at Talia's last charity ball.

Talia placed her in the bed and waited by her side until those black eyes blinked open. Smiling down at the girl Talia introduced herself as her aunt, sent by her mother to take care of her.

The little girl would not speak. She just stared up, with eyes like pools of tar, calculating in a way that almost made Talia shrink back.

"Your guardian is getting settled in a room nearby and will come visit you as soon as he can. In the meantime," Talia smiled standing from the bed and gesturing toward a small table, "Why don't we have something to eat. You must be hungry?"

Cassandra stood from the bed and walked cautiously toward the food. It smelled good. Pulling herself into the chair she reached for syrup and drowned her pancakes with enough liquid to make a soup.

"Where is my mommy?" She asked suspiciously, mouth full and syrup smeared over her lips.

Talia smiled warmly, "She is in a place called Gotham… working hard to make the world a better place for you."

"You do not look like my mommy but you said you were her sister." Her voice was like bells.

The bluntness of the child caught the brunette by surprise, "We are sisters in a different way."

Cassandra began to kick her legs and looked out the window gaping at the beauty of the Alps. "Where are we now?"

"A country called Switzerland. You will live here now, go to school, and learn skills that will make your mother proud." Talia explained wiping syrup from the little girls face.

"Only if Curtis stays with me." The little girl demanded still looking out the window.

Talia should have known she would have her mother's attitude, "Of course he will."

* * *

"Sir," Barsad announced stepping toward the man kneeling by his fire. "I need a private word with you."

Taking his time standing Bane flexed his muscles and rolled his shoulders before turning to face his lieutenant. "Lead the way Barsad."

The walked through the tunnels and entered the small room used for interrogations. Once inside Barsad close the door and gripped his suit jacket, "Talia has collected Cain's child. They, with the man serving as her guardian, are on a plane now bound for Switzerland."

"Why was I not told the child had been found?" Bane was surprised and instantly angry.

Barsad swallowed and met his master's eyes. "I only discovered this myself. Talia was hands on, had her own team make the capture." He let out a breath, "The man Cain chose to guard her baby killed three brothers."

"Three?" If Bane could whistle under the mask he would have, "She must have taught him well. Make sure he is trained to replace what was lost… Do not part him from the girl. What is her name?"

"Cassandra."

"Make it so. I want the Oracle's daughter cared for… should Esther discover what we have done she will have no cause to complain."

Barsad shuffled his feet, "She will see this as a betrayal sir. When she learns of it expect violence."

Bane glared at him, daring him to speak another word on the topic, "Get back to work. This information is classified, none are to know what was done. I expect a detailed report on this by the end of the day."

Barsad left at once trusting in the words of his mentor but wondering if it was not the League of Shadows Esther had hid the child from in the first place.

* * *

Thomas had not slept for days. He had forgotten to eat in his hurry to get back to Gotham to speak with the woman who he had failed. For almost five years he had watched over her child from afar… never interfering but always following from the shadows. When the soldiers had come for her there was nothing he could do, they had been so quick that before his gun was in hand a woman carried the little image of Esther to a van, followed by the limp body of the man who cared for her.

He had driven straight to Gotham, stopping only for gas, and now at Blüdhaven his car broke down. Pushing black hair out of his eyes he wandered through the night street toward the nearest car he could steal. Sniffing the air he stopped, there was a scent on the breeze he would recognize anywhere: the makings of beautiful explosives. Dazed he stumbled toward it down a long empty road to the abandoned factory district.

The Joker. Why had he not thought of him first? He would know what to do! Hands in his pockets Thomas walked toward the only lights on the street until a group of thugs came out to kill him. He spoke the Joker's moniker and was dragged, feet stumbling into the factory. Drums of chemicals were stacked around the open area and the man himself was sitting at a table wiring a complicated bomb.

"Boss," Thomas's voice was horse from lack of water.

The ever so slow twist of that green tinged head made the moment seem like an eternity before the black eyes locked on his. A muscle twitched in his cheek as his rose to stand, shoulders hunched, while he ran his eyes over the skeleton thin frame of his old lackey. A slow deadly smile spread the puckered scars and days old red paint.

"And just wheeeere have you been?" It was that playful dangerous voice that meant death was coming to the one who heard it.

"They took her." He whispered as his unblinking eyes looked down in shame at the Joker's worn brown loafers, "I could not stop them."

The noise that came from the Clown's mouth sounded almost like the bark of a dog. Erupting to his feet, he grabbed Thomas's thin shoulder and dragged his hostage though the factory to the overseer's office. Throwing him to the floor the Joker locked the door behind him, eyes full of evil. Reaching into his pocket he felt for the handle of the best knife for the job while Thomas looked up expectantly.

"Took whom-ma?" the knife tapped against the Joker's thigh with each syllable as manic black eyes glared down at his former goon.

Uncomfortable with speaking Thomas told his tale in as few words as possible, certain his boss would kill him for losing his child.

Once the story was finished the Joker just threw back his head and laughed. "Who would have though you cared so much little Tommy?"

"I need to tell her someone took the baby." Thomas said mechanically, expecting the Joker to help.

That only amused the clown more, "Oh no you don't! We are not going to say a wooord about this." A flash of purple and there was a knife in Thomas's mouth, "You see… I need my little Demon focused until my work is finished and this is just the kind of thing that would upset her."

The shame that filled Thomas's eyes only made the Joker grit his teeth and shove the scrawny man away, "Do you understand or should I cut your tongue out?"

Thomas just nodded, brown eyes wide and frightened.

The Joker patted his lank black hair, "That's a good boy Tommy. Oh, and stay. away. from. her." Each word was punctuated with a shallow stab in the arm. "Or I will take my time carving my displeasure from you piece by piece."

With that the clown left him there on the floor. So,_ it_ was with the League of Shadows… If they had taken her with violence then Esther clearly did not know… It smelled of Talia. Now all he had to do was convince Talia to bring the brat to Gotham when the time was right. What the mind that little snake had, it had been fun fine tuning her special little brand of crazy over the years… She was nothing like her father. That was a man even the Joker had found interesting… Talia was just… uninspiring.

It did not take long for him to make his way to the sneaky little snake herself. When Talia walked into her supposedly well-guarded penthouse he was there, sitting at her table playing solitaire.

"I heard a nasty little rumor sweet Talia," The Joker cooed. "I know you found something veeery interesting."

Talia smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, "Is that why you have barged into my house Oberon? You should take care not to be seen in the city or else we might have to dispose of you."

The Joker grabbed his chest and looked truly apologetic, "I have merely come to offer a bit of advice. Do not tell Esther Cain you have her child. She will," He looked up with dramatic freshly painted eyes, "OVERREACT. You have not seen her when she gets upset… she kills a lot of people. Makes a mess… draws attention."

Crossing over to the table Talia picked up an apple and began to eat, "She will stay in line so long as I have the brat she conceived with Harvey Dent."

His face did not betray him as he nodded in agreement, "Is the kid as ugly as her father?"

Talia took another bite and chewed while she considered, "No, Cassandra is quite beautiful, almost the mirror image of Cain. When she is a woman she will be a useful operative for my cause."

A small giggle escaped him, Esther would never allow it. When she found out… and she would find out eeeeventually, this brunette would be a dead woman. He cracked his neck happy that it would save him the trouble of killing her. She was sooooo borring.

Shoulders hunched he tapped his leg and considered, "Well then," He looked her dead in the eye and the change came over him. With a face splitting grin he stood up, "Do you wanna know how I got my scars?"

* * *

**January: One Year to Detonation**

Five months had passed since Harvey Dent Day. Between the time she spent posing as the glowing fiancé, secretly training Selina Kyle in an effort to keep her out of trouble, and the endless hours underground Esther was exhausted.

Miss Kyle especially had been a massive challenge. Not a day after her cast was removed she was summoned underground to receive her first orders. Esther hid in the background, watching secretly as Selina stood proudly in her black leather catsuit, arrogant and dripping sex… assuming it would help her. Bane, thoroughly unimpressed, detailed a list of items she was expected to acquire.

When the masked brunette asked what her payment would be Bane froze. It was several seconds before he set down the paper in his hand and turned the full power of his commanding glare on her. "Payment? You are in debt to me not I to you. Do you need a reminder of your position?"

The utter shock on Selina's face parted her red lips as her jaw dropped. She took a cautious step back from the dominating threat radiating from the giant standing before her. "But the woman… she gave me money. I thought…"

"She what?" Bane took another intimidating step toward her.

Shuddering and looking anywhere but at those angry grey eyes Selina explained, "When she came to check my arm… she.. she… gave me money to get by on for a few weeks."

"How very generous of her. What else has she given you?" His tone was light but his eyes were terrifying as he gripped the collar of his jacket, cocked his head, and waited.

"Advice." Selina answered feeling her fear grow with each mechanical hiss of breath the monster took.

Lowering his chin to his chest he pressed, "Enlighten me Miss Kyle."

"She… said you would kill me if I… didn't watch what I…" She could not bring herself to finish as Bane had taken one step toward her with each word she had spoken. One more word and he would be on top of her.

Her dread was stamped on her expression as she craned her neck to peer into the violent expression burning above the mask. His gaze suddenly shifted to a man standing behind Selina. "Bring the prisoner here."

Slowly his eyes went back to her, holding her gaze as her heart raced and her stomach fought back a wave of nausea. Moments later a man was dragged forward, bound and beaten.

"Miss Kyle. This man failed me and will receive punishment. Clearly you did not understand the gravity of your situation the first time we met. You also failed to heed what I must admit was excellent advice."

His hand reached forward and gripped the prisoner jaw, tearing it from his skull in a quick messy wrench. Selina watched in horror as the bones cracked and split. Flesh ripped away and blood began to pour into the dirt as an awful loose tongue rolled around a screaming open throat. She watched every moment, her gut filled with horror, until the prisoner was nothing but a lump lying in a pool of blood.

"You will acquire everything I outlined by the end of the week or you will rot in the ground next to my last disappointment." He turned his back, clearly dismissing her and Selina ran.

Esther stepped out of the shadows and flipped the body over, assessing what a brilliant tactic Bane had used. Sensing her presence he turned to watch her as she looked over his kill.

"Is there a technique to what you did or is this just brute strength?" She asked looking over the discarded jaw.

He ever so slightly raised his brows at her intrigued tone. "I do not need technique to rip men apart."

When her eyes left the corpse and met his he detected a hint of jealously when she spoke, "…you are stronger than me." After a deep breath she looked back to the corpse. "I think you practically made her piss herself Bane," she said starting to laugh and stood up crossing to him from the carnage.

"You have a personal interest in that woman?" He was stoic as he began to look at the same documents from before.

Cocking her head to the side she looked to the ceiling and considered her feelings, "I sense that she will be useful in gathering what we need… And yes, I like her. She's got moxy."

"I find your love of lost causes endearing," Bane mocked, monotone as he grabbed another piece of paper. "Keep your pet."

"That's very _generous_ of you," Esther sung sarcastically eyes dancing before she slipped into the shadows and returned to her own work.

That had been months ago. In the meantime there had not been one ounce of backtalk when Selina was given orders. And despite her reluctance she performed admirably. It was only in those moments the two woman spent alone that Selina's true personality came out, little by little.

Over the course of time the underground had become a far different landscape than when they had first arrived. Esther spent long hours in the tunnels as Barsad began to recruit fresh blood for the cause. Green mercenaries and young homeless boys had been gathering in the underground. Bane was building an army.

She would come to watch Bane addressing his followers, witnessed the fiery speeches that brought more toward his cause. He was quite the orator, his passion clear as he spun the lie of revolution and liberation. Leaning against a concrete cylinder Esther crossed her arms over her chest, cold, as she saw men kneel at his feet as if he were their king. When these meetings commenced Esther would point out any in the crowed that were considering going to the police in the communicator at her wrist. When the men began to move those she had singled out were given a special mission, taken to a quiet place and quickly disposed of. She had become the angle of death.

Looking down at the scattering group she met Bane's eyes. Even from this distance she could feel the intensity of his scrutiny. She knew what he saw. Dressed in black, bright hair covered in the red scarf, face concealed by the brotherhood's fabric and a hood pulled up over her head, a veritable grim reaper.

He nodded at her, she nodded back, and then she left; uninterested in sticking around as the men began to mix the chemicals and drill.

Talia had been gone for months, flying back for every Wayne Enterprises board meeting then leaving just as quickly. She was busy organizing the men in Europe who would soon be joining their brothers in the city and was expected back that night. Esther was eager to see what was spinning about in her mind, certain there might be something useful in her thoughts.

As she neared the exit her earpiece sounded with Bane's voice, _"Meet me at my desk."_

The three men at her back followed as she turned around toward the waterworks and stepped through the crowd, walking down one level toward Bane's home. Many of the new mercenaries had learned not to look at her, to avoid her when she moved. Months ago one of the new toughs had made a pass at her, slapping her butt as she passed and Esther stabbed him right in the dick. He died… after lots of screaming. It was best if these men feared her, otherwise once set lose she would have a lot more to worry about.

Bane was kneeling at his small fire, making tea for her as he always did when her presence was commanded. This level was off limits to any but the red scarved brothers. Her guards stood in a perimeter, facing outward at attention as she took her customary seat on his cot. Rubbing her eyes Esther yawned under the veil. It had been weeks since she had slept well, too many visions, too many dreams.

"You are tired?" He asked not looking up from the flame.

"I'm fine," she said and sat up straighter and took the offered cup of tea.

Sitting back further on the bed crates shielded her face from any searching eyes so she could pull down the red fabric and sip the hot tea. This little ritual she always enjoyed. Usually Bane would not speak until she had finished, giving her a moment of comfortable peace.

Setting the cup on his small side table Esther met his eyes and waited for him to speak.

Bane took the desk chair and turned it toward her, sitting and crossing his arms over his chest. "We are leaving next week to meet with Tejan."

The name of that crusty old Brother made Esther smile, she liked his sour face and bland demeanor. And she had to admit, she was eager to get out of Gotham… had felt the need to make a move for weeks.

"We are going to acquire weapons from the Russian Mafia?" She asked.

Bane nodded and watched her chew her lower lip in thought. "You will be meeting with their representative. And then you will kill him."

That was unexpected, "I will kill him?" Bane had never asked her to assassinate a soul until now. "May I ask why my skills are required for this particular death?"

"He has murdered many people, is one of the truly corrupt. Just the type you are drawn to slaughter. I will offer you to him as a gift… He likes women with your…" Bane gestured at her body. "Get inside the compound and do what you do best."

Thoroughly unimpressed she raised a brow. "And what do I do best Bane?"

"Cut men apart." His voice was jovial but Esther could not tell if he was teasing her. "We have both seen the visions of the two of us together when Gotham is mine so there is little chance that they will hurt you… much. Find a way to open the gates of the compound to us and we will handle the rest."

Closing her eyes Esther wondered at this ridiculous request. She sensed nothing about it, could see no hint at what was in store for her. He was certainly putting a lot of faith in her abilities. And... it would be an excellent opportunity to use some of the more interesting techniques she had gained from the Teacher.

"Consider it done." Her eyes flew open and met his. "You must make sure my sword is also given to him as a gift. I will need it." A predatory smile stretched her face, "And I_ will_ be wearing that little shiny outfit you hate so much. There will be a lot of blood."

He knew she would have to put her own spin on it, get one little jab in… after knowing the Oracle a year he understood her ticks, her need to do things on her own terms. "You can do it naked for all I care so long as you do not fail."

"I never fail." Esther smirked.

He looked unimpressed as he leaned slightly back and grabbed the collar of his black jacket. "And you will be given the opportunity to prove it."

Esther moved to stand, assuming this meeting was over.

"Wait," Bane spoke simply.

Standing before him she looked into his eyes and impatiently remained.

"You will sleep here tonight." He motioned to his bed. "Barsad cannot watch over you today and I need to send these men on a mission."

She wanted to retort, annoyed that he felt the need to have her constantly babysat. Gritting her teeth she bit her tongue… It would all be over soon enough. "Fine."

He turned his back on her and began to work on his computer while Esther stripped off the winter coat and climbed on to the firm mattress. Under the covers she found warmth, laying her coat on top, and settled into the familiar smelling pillow. The sound of his breathing, the swish of the water, and the darkness that fell when he turned down the lights knocked her right out.

"Bring me a roll up," Bane commanded one of the men standing guard. He had seen Esther like this before. She would sleep for at least twelve hours, resetting whatever battery she ran on. Sleeping on the ground by the fire he reached a hand to her every time the nightmares came, soothed her sleep, and let her have her rest.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Esther was sitting, terror on her face, as the middle-aged man on the seat across from her held her sword point to her throat.

"Please sir!" She let tears run down her cheeks. "I will do anything, I don't want to die."

He let the side of the blade gently tap her cheek before his golden eyes looked down at her tits. Voice thick with a Russian accent he answered, "I know you will."

Alexei Kosomov, eldest son of the godfather of the infamous Kosomov cartel was just what Bane had said. His mind was a mash of lurid thoughts, lust, and greed. When the time came Esther would enjoy killing him. The limo pulled through the compound gates as he inelegantly sheathed her sword and stepped out of the car. Rough hands yanked her to follow, speaking in Russian as they leered at the black PVC catsuit clinging to every curve of her body.

Alexei reached forward and grabbed her by the buckled collar, running his hands down her exposed flesh to the zipper below her cleavage, lowering it a few inches until her breasts were almost bare. He grinned and began to walk his pretty trophy toward his room.

The meeting had started later than the Russians expected and now it was already dark, just as Bane had planned. Pretending to trip on the gravel path Esther yelped and fell against the body of her captor.

"Already eager are you?" He put an arm around her waist and pressed a wet kiss to her neck as she whimpered. "I will show you what a real man is. Don't fear pretty slave… I only punish those who displease me."

After dragging her through the compound's hallways Esther had a sense of where she was. She had studied maps, charts, and the list of men who were expected to be here, anything Bane thought she should know.

His bedroom was repulsive. Red walls, red linen… everything was decorated in early Fuck. Alexei seriously had no sense of style. He threw her on the bed and set the sword against a wall.

"Take off my clothes!" When she did not move fast enough he backhanded her roughly, knocking her to the floor.

Esther scurried up and reached for the buttons of his shirt, showing the fear Alexei wanted to see. Once the fabric was spread she leaned closer as if to kiss his neck and began to whisper in his ear before the small knife she had hidden in her braid was jammed perfectly into his vocal cords. The utter shock on his face made her laugh silently.

"Oh darling," she mocked as he fell to his knees, choking. "Don't worry, I only punish those who displease me."

And she did punish, going so far as to reach into his weak mind and take everything she needed to slaughter every man in the building. He could not scream, and he certainly could not fight back. When it was finished Esther knew everything about the Kosomov family and their holdings that had been tucked in Alexei's vapid little mind.

"Thank you lover," She mocked before slitting his throat.

He had a small arsenal hidden around the room, Esther took his gun, his knives, and his keycard and left the with her sword in hand. She moved like shadow, beheading guards, breaking necks, and silently slaughtering every man and woman she came across. This was her element; smiling she cleared one floor after another in the quiet night.

When she came to the heavily armed guards walking patrol on the ground floor that is when things got a little sticky. Stabbing the nearest guard in the back she pushed his body forward as cover, surprising the hell out of his companion. Her blade came out and whipped around, cutting off both heads in one wide swing. She stole a rifle and ran down the hallways to the security room. Alexei's keycard gave her all the access she needed. The men inside died in a spray of bullets the instant the door was open, before they could sound an alarm. The gates were opened and the League stormed in, killing the guards patrolling the grounds while Esther downloaded the list of weapons cache's she knew were hidden in the files before her. When it was finished she took the USB drive and walked out to the now quiet courtyard.

She left a trail of bloody footprints as she walked toward Bane. He was frowning, she could see from his eyes, unhappy with the state she was in. Covered in blood he could not see that she was mostly unharmed. She looked right back at him, He stood in his armor, grey reinforced cargo pants and a heavy shearling coat, collar flipped up to keep his neck warm.

With each breath a puff of steam came from her mouth, it was cold, but she was still blazing from battle. "I did what I do best," Esther teased handing him the USB. "That is a list of the Kosomov's weapon caches… more than enough for your army if your teams strike quickly."

He took the device and wiped it on his pants. Esther smiled at him and felt the blood trickling down her arms and legs, pooling in spattered grossness at her feet. She could sense what she looked like, a demon from hell, dripping blood and grinning. League Brothers were sweeping the ground and main building, killing any men the found lingering out of place. Reports were coming in via Bane's earpiece that the compound was secure. It had taken the men less than five minutes.

Kneeling down in the snow Esther scooped up a handful of fresh powder to scrub the gore from her face and hands. Looking up at him she began to squeeze the blood from her braid. "Not even a thank you? That's quite miserly of you Bane."

Bane still did not speak as he listened to the report of the carnage she had left inside. "You killed every man and woman in that building."

Esther nodded.

His voice was low, impressed and annoyed as he watched her continue to scrub herself with snow. "You did not follow orders."

Esther made a face, then realized it made her eye hurt. Scooping up clean snow she held it to the swelling. "I did exactly what you wanted."

One deep mechanical breath punctuated the sentence, "No. You cleared the compound alone. I specifically told you to open the gates."

She was smiling now while using snow to clean her deadly blade. "And I specifically _did_ open the gates. What exactly is the problem? I performed flawlessly, not one Brother's life was lost."

"Stand up," he demanded offering her a hand. Once upright before him he reached forward and pulled the zipper up over her breasts.

Esther's jaw dropped and she turned bright red, having forgotten Alexei had pulled it down. "He didn't hurt me… much." She had to laugh when she looked down at the red streaks over the skin of her chest, "I don't think any of this blood is my own."

There was a look in his eyes, almost as if he did not believe what he was hearing. "Go inside and tend your wounds while the men load the trucks."

Esther gave a smartass curtsy and walked away, sheathing her sword and hanging the stolen riffle over her shoulder. The thirty men who had been waiting for a battle that never came stared at her as she passed. Signaling at two she recognized she ordered them to follow her inside. Wandering back to the room where all the fun began she ordered the soldiers to stand guard at the door.

As she suspected the bathroom was grand for a small military compound. Once alone Esther peeled off the disgusting PVC catsuit and steeped under the steaming shower, watching the rust colored water pool at her feet. She took her time, checking for wounds and washing the filth away. With her hair and body clean she reached for the nearest towel and almost slipped on the wet tiles when she saw Bane standing there, holding it out for her.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" She demanded yanking the fabric from his fingers and wrapping it around her nakedness.

"Handing you a towel." He was looking straight at her face, she assumed to make a point that he had not been gawking at her. "You have been in her for over an hour. Are you wounded?"

"I'm sure you can tell for yourself that I am not." She stepped out of the shower and walked right passed him. This was the typical Bane punishment. "I do not need an audience; turn around for Christ sake!"

Drying off quickly she moved back into the bedroom and began to fumble through the clothing hanging in Casanova's closet. Fortunately he was a slender man, not much larger than her. She grabbed a tee-shirt and a thick sweater. Crossing to a chest of drawers she began to search for boxers and some pants. Boxers in hand she yanked the fabric over her hips and opened the next drawer.

"You sick fuck!" she snarled when her eyes fell on the various sexual torture devices. Looking back at the corpse she spit on him and heard Bane laugh, leaning as if he owned the place against the bedroom wall. "And fuck you too!" Esther growled before turning back to look through the next drawer.

She found some military fatigues and pulled them up her legs while grumbling about how foul men were. Wool socks, far too large, followed before Esther reached for her blood soaked boots using the nicest shirt she could find in the Alexei's closet to wipe them clean. There was a heavy wool coat she reached for and began to pull it on until she smelled the dead man's scent on the fabric.

Scrunching up her nose she turned toward Bane and dropped the jacket. "Please tell me you brought me my coat."

"It is waiting for you in the truck." He nodded and watched her lean down toward the fire place and spread out her hair to dry.

That made her smile as her fingers worked through the tangles.

The floor shook with each heavy footed step the giant took toward her, "Are you going to thank me?"

"No," Esther answered, looking up with a devious grin at the curious grey eyes watching her. "In fact I am fighting every impulse that is telling me to kill you right now. _You_ should be thanking _me_."

There was that fire he loved to provoke. "While you were luxuriating in your lengthy shower I looked over the maps you gave me. Teams will be dispersed through the area at first light to hit the caches, if all goes well we should be in possession of all their weapons in a matter of days."

Esther thought over his words, "And the family? They should be disposed of at once before they discover just who hit them so hard and retaliate."

"Agreed, since you displayed yourself to be quite the little assassin I am assigning you to do it."

"No." Esther's closed her eyes. "It will not be me. I…" She let out a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes to watch the flames as she felt the truth. "I will be… unavailable."

Standing she reached for her sword and rifle and left the room without another word. Just as Bane had claimed, a coat had been laid across the back seat of the first SUV in the convoy. Esther pulled it on and climbed inside the vehicle. The men had worked efficiently and the stockpile was almost totally loaded. Sitting in the idle car and watching the snow fall Esther caught her breath and felt the fever of battle fade.

The sudden stop of the car woke her and Esther realized that she had slept while the men worked and driven through the night. It seemed only fair… she had, after all, done the hard part. Her head was against the window, a blanket laid over her. Looking through the glass she realized that the sun was rising.

Groaning Esther began to rub her neck and looked at Bane through a swollen eye. He sat in the front passenger seat, directing the driver where to park. They were at a small airstrip. Once the vehicle stopped Esther opened the door and put her feet to the snow. Sore after the performance she had given she began to stretch as the soldiers organized behind her. Tejan approached to oversee the weapons being loaded into the larger plane waiting on the runway. Esther walked forward and exchanged a friendly greeting, pulling him into a warm hug before she moved toward the men cooking food.

There had been no meal in the last twenty four hours and she was hungry. Sitting on a low wall she shoveled porridge and dried fruit into her mouth, careless of manners as she watched the men work. The first plane took off, followed shortly by five smaller, all heading to the caches she had discovered.

Despite the cold it was a beautiful day. Clear skies, low winds and white shining snow at her feet. A few hours passed before she was summoned to board a small plane with Bane and three League Brothers. Esther strapped her sword across her back and stepped into the plane. A pulse of danger filled the air. Instantly wary, but displaying no account of it, she took her seat and waited.

One of the league soldiers was a face she had not seen before, older, clearly a long standing member. His leather-like skin was scarred from a lifetime of service; he met her eye and nodded a silent greeting. Brushing his mind Esther sensed he was unhappy about something and try as she might Esther could not see exactly what it was. There was something very familiar about his psyche, he reminded her of her own mentor, the Teacher. When they hit the first bout of turbulence Esther opened her eyes to find that same strange brother staring at her as if trying to puzzle her out too.

The way he glowered made her uneasy until she realized just what he was debating. He was trying to decide whether or not the Oracle was worth saving. The brother was going to blow the plane and kill the League's unworthy leader, the man who had murdered his mentor, the Teacher. How had she not noticed the parachute already strapped to his large frame?… The instant Esther understood she leapt into action, she needed Bane alive. With a growl she lunged herself forward hoping to prevent him from pulling the pin of the grenade that appeared in his hands. Too slow, the sound of the metal pin hitting the deck was like the crash of thunder.

"Death to the unworthy traitor who murdered the Teacher!"

Esther's voice called out when the man grabbed her and ripped open the door, "Bane!"

The brother's arms clutched her as they spun in the breath stealing wind. Her forehead slammed into his wide nose and before he could pull the cord she broke his neck. The explosion of the plane above her was ignored as she quickly unhooked the parachute from the corpse and gripped it with a fist of iron.

Spreading her arms and legs she worked to slow her decent, sensing Bane was barreling head first toward her. She flipped over facing the sky and reached for him, pressing into his mind to direct him as she helped strap him into the parachute. Once he was clipped in, her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck. One tree trunk of a forearm held Esther tightly, securing her, as Bane pulled the ripcord. The force of the chute opening knocked the air from her lungs and loosened her grip; his did not waver.

Bane had to let her go to guide their decent and she adjusted her body, holding tightly, fully aware that the weight between the two of them would cause a rough landing. Even so she could not help but smile as she watched the world over Bane's shoulder. It was the first time she had ever seen anything so remarkable: snow, glistening in the afternoon light, trees, rocky outcroppings… beautiful nature spread out before them.

Bane could feel her elation and nudged her with the mask to warn her to prepare. Her legs cautiously unhooked from his body ready to drop. When they were above a patch of snowy grass she met his eyes and let go, landing with a thud and rolling. He landed himself a short distance away, far more gracefully than she had. Lying in the snow bank she looked up at the blue sky and fought to catch her breath. When Bane came to stand over her, scowling madly, she grinned as if that had been the most fun of her life.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" She asked, laughing loudly and offered a hand for him to help her up.

"No." He looked pissed, ready to kill anything that caught his fancy.

Esther smirked, unsurprised at his temper, then felt warm blood drip down her face. Confused she reached up and found that she had a small gash in her hairline. As with all head wounds it was bleeding profusely. Immediately she pressed her palm to it to staunch the flow.

"I recall the Teacher from Ra's al Ghul's memories… he severely disliked him." Esther mumbled, searching for information about what the hell just happened. "A cruel man… and brother to my guardian Melisande."

Bane reached into a pocket and pulled out a small scrap of cloth, pulling her hand away and holding it to her head. "Yes, and also completely insane."

Her eyes were closed as Bane work on her bleeding. "Why kill him? That man was his disciple… More may come for you."

"I entrusted the Teacher to train and guide our Brothers in Nepal. He killed them all to weaken his family, to overthrow my hold on the League of Shadows. The brother who grabbed you must be the agent the Teacher threatened would destroy me." Banes voice dropped to a low growl, "And he failed."

Esther swallowed and began to lean back, Bane caught her. "It was not you the Teacher disapproved of," she whispered, wincing as he pressed too hard, "it was Talia."

His immediate response was to tighten the hand that held her up.

"Ouch! Damn it Bane!" Esther growled, "You are far too sensitive…" She peeked open an eye and met his angry stare with an amused one of her own. "Is this going on the taboo list?"

"No." He eased up his hand, "Take this. We need to get moving."

She put her blood stained fingers back against the cloth and watched him gather up the parachute. Esther helped him fold it, putting it back in the pack. They moved through the forest toward the smoke of the plane crash, rushing through the cold. In the dead of winter they both knew that without shelter they would not last long.

Bane was uncharacteristically silent during their progress but he did keep darting glances toward Esther as she pushed through the snow. Still dressed in the dead man's clothes she was cold, unprepared for the elements, but fought not to show it.

They reached the burnt fragments of the plane as it began to grow dark. Bane fiddled with the electronics, trying to make a beacon for the League to track while Esther built a fire in the broken haul of the aircraft. A small box of rations was found and Esther, wrapped in the parachute for warmth, watched the fire with tired eyes and a sore body as she ate.

When Bane came to sit beside her she opened the parachute to share its warmth and felt him press against her, quite as he cautiously unhooked his mask to eat. Even with the fire and the warm hulk at her side Esther was shivering. When he had finished eating Bane locked the mask back in place. He did not ask but merely yanked her over his crossed legs and settled her on his lap, pressing her back against his armor. Before she could escape he enfolded her in his far superior shearling coat then drew the parachute around them both. There was no point in arguing, It was either share body heat or Esther was going to freeze.

The wind was picking up outside their fragment of ruined aircraft, filling the air with a winsome moan. Leaning back she looked up at Bane, meeting his gaze for only a moment. Esther could clearly see the anger that still lingered in those green tinged grey eyes.

"Thank you." She turned back to the fire and settled her thoughts into meditation.

He was sharing his warmth, she would share her calm. Shivering, she began to softly hum a soothing song and reached out gently to his mind. Superficially she settled in easily, offering soft thoughts and content feelings. It was not long before she felt him begin to relax. When he was at a state she thought acceptable she began to unwind from his psyche but felt him resist, mentally tugging her back as she looked up confused at his capacity to do it.

The fire was glowing in his eyes as he looked down at her, tension gone from his expression. She allowed the continued mental bond and turned back to blaze. It was so strange to her how effortlessly on a simple level she enfolded their minds, how eager his energy always was to have her tied to him.

Lost in the connection she failed to recognize the sound of his mask coming undone. She felt his nose in her hair, and unconsciously nestled against it. It was gone and Esther assumed she had imagined the contact, then there were warm lips pressed against her cold ear. It was the strangest sensation, as if she were giving and receiving the kiss, dreamlike and far too intoxicating. Leaning her head to the side she exposed her throat and felt the lips move lower over her skin. A long soft breath left her and the huge arm Bane had used to secure her against him pulled Esther closer. He breathed again from the mask and came back to her skin, biting softly and tasting her.

There was a shudder through their connection, a long unfulfilled desire to have his lips on her body finally met… and the strength of it made Esther moan. Her noise was met with a groan of his own. It was impossible to ignore the growing hardness forming under her as she flushed and shivered under his mouth. A hand, warm despite the cold, reached under her stolen clothing and gently stroked the flesh of her stomach, working up to cup her unbound breasts. His thumb brushed over a hardening nipple and he growled, his admiration for her body clear though the link.

It had been years since he had had a woman and Bane was ravenous. Esther sensed he was struggling to be cautious with her, expecting her to push him away. It did not stop him. One final biting kiss against the column of her throat and the mask was locked back on. His determination was clear. Pulling her to lie on her side with him behind her they lay wrapped in the cocoon of the parachute. His hand went to the button of her trousers and lowered the zipper. Shuddering, and a little nervous, her breath came faster and now it was Bane who sent enticing lust tinged emotion toward her. He pressed the little bit of expose skin of his temple to her hair.

"Do not fear." He breathed, his voice far lower and much hungrier than Esther had ever heard it.

Reaching between her legs he let out a groan when his finger dipped between her folds and found how wet she was. Pressing against his hand Esther gasped as one meaty digit teased at her opening then slid up to play with her swelling clit, tugging and toying with the nub while she began to pant. He nudged her ass with his the hardness in his pants eager for her to press back against him. The instant she did his fingers left her and Esther felt him reach between their bodies. Her eyes were on the flames as her hand gripped the arm wrapped around her stomach. She felt him yank her pants down just far enough to give him access, heard the clanging of his belt, the grate of his zipper lowering, and felt his warm naked flesh pressed against her backside. Bane was huge; she did not need to see him to recognize the mass of his hard cock.

It was like a hum between them when he gripped his staff and ran the head of his cock against her slick lips. Esther felt his desire, it mirrored her own, and with a breathy gasp she pressed back as he pushed the tip inside her warmth. Pulsing in and out just at her entrance he teased and gave her body time to accept him. The feeling of fullness, the act of fucking, was something that Esther had missed more than she cared to admit. He felt her pleasure and pressed in further, delighting in the little sounds she made as her hips slightly rotated back, urging him on.

Each time he pushed the fluttering grasp of her tunnel beckoned him further, stretching to admit his thickness. When Esther felt Bane's fist holding his cock against her she assumed that it was his hips. When his hand came away she cried out and he thrust forward triumphantly, filling her with the last several thick inches. She was tight and her wet pussy twitched and shuddered around him as she panted and strained to find herself in the invasion.

He held her still, his muscles trembling from the effort not to crush her. She was imprisoned, him filling her to the hilt, forcing her tight body to adjust while he grinned wickedly behind the mask at his conquest. He had wanted this woman for far too long.

When the tension began to leave her Bane began to thrust, long, slow, and far too skillfully. Her mind was a swirl of the desire running through them both, each feeling and receiving the other's pleasure through the mental bond. When his pace increased and his movements grew more exacting she pressed back, demanding what was hers. The smell of him, that familiar warm male scent that she had been near for so long surrounded her in his warm coat. Growling, she felt his same thoughts toward her and then cried out when his fingertips reached for the nub at the apex of her sex. The pad of his finger flicked her clit in the rhythm of his hips rolling behind her. Bane felt each shudder, relished every warm mewl, as Esther lost herself in the masterful way he handled her body.

When their energies crested and broke all thoughts of cold were gone, Esther was flame itself as she came. Her vice clenched down and her mind shattered while he drove into her with renewed vigor, extending her pleasure and finding his own mind-numbing orgasm. Bane tossed his head back as a ragged roar passed from his throat. Warm hands held her hips tightly as he thrust forward, arching his back as he impaled his cock fully in her tightly clenched quivering tunnel. Hot fluid shot from his staff and he grunted with each pulse of his dick in those final body shaking thrusts.

They were both breathing hard, lost in the connection, neither quite sure where they stopped and the other began. It might have been minutes, it might have been hours, before Bane found himself and carefully pulled out, tucking his wet dick away and pulling up her pants to keep her warm. He turned her to face him, demanding to see those expressive icy blue eyes. Esther was smiling softly, a little shy, and lingering in her expression was a trace of wonder. Neither spoke. His eyes were exacting, all male, as he pulled her against his chest, wrapping the front of his coat around her small body. Esther settled her head on his bicep and snaked an arm around his waist, gripping his armor tightly against the cold.

When the rescue party arrived in the morning she was sleeping with her face pressed against small amount of warm skin exposed by his armor right below his neck, hidden completely by his coat. Groggy she was lifted up and set on her feet before a brother wrapped her in an emergency blanket and carried her toward the medical unit. Insisting she was fine she feebly argued until Bane roared at her to shut up and let them work. He handed Esther's sword to the soldier charged to guard her and went to talk to the man leading the rescue mission. Esther was directed to a snowmobile and taken away with a small party while Bane stayed with the men.

A military helicopter waited in a clearing to take her back to the League Base. Once there she was forced to go to their hospital and again examined by a doctor. She had the signs of mild hypothermia and a gash at her hair that needed stitches. Bundled up under a massive pile of blankets she was told to rest. Her feet and hands became pins and needles as heat began to return to her. She had been disoriented, confused and far more in need of help then she realized. Bane had saved her life by sharing his warmth.

* * *

A week passed while Esther lived at the base. Her usual complement of guards followed her everywhere she went with Bane and Tejan both away. When the weapons began to arrive in droves she went about cataloguing and testing them, leading the men preparing the shipments for Gotham. The Kosomov family had certainly possessed quite an arsenal. Tejan arrived the following morning and together they shared lunch in the chow hall. He updated her on the progress of his mission and Esther share a vision she had dreamed the night before about a boat they should avoid for transport. He immediately stood from the table and hurried toward the communications deck. Esther continued eating as if it were nothing and noticed some of the men glancing her direction.

But it was not her they were watching at all, it was the giant looming behind her. Flipping her braid over her shoulder she glanced back and found Bane standing at the door, observing her with clear interest. He filled the entire frame of the door gripping the front of his armor, shearing coat on his shoulders. Just seeing that coat made her face grow warm. She gestured at the seat across from her, mostly teasing, but he walked forward and lowered his bulk onto the bench.

"Are they all dead?" Esther asked as she tore off a piece of bread and put it in her mouth. She knew what he had been doing, had dreamed of his victory the night before against the head of the Kosomovs.

"All but one," he spoke with the voice of a solider, eyes darting over her expression.

"Margareta Kosomov…." Esther knew where she was hiding. "She is in Italy now with her lover. Venice. I would be happy to take that assignment." Her eyes were sparkling at the remembrance of such a beautiful city.

"You leave in the hour." He stood up and left her grinning madly as she finished the rest of her food.

* * *

**Lots of big things happened in this chapter. Please share your thoughts! Reviews are always loved and super appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, just WOW! The response and feedback I got on the last chapter has kept me grinning for days. THANK YOU! I love love love love love you all.**

**Shout out to: ChidorixCixBritannia, Ameryll Cullen, hannahhobnob, AKATSUKILOVER73, atiketook, AvalonTheLadyKiller, mypoeticdownfall, WinterRain36, Surrylda, Rachel Wilson, TheAceOfKnaves, harriet, LittleMissDaae, and the many mystery guests!**

**Gratuitous smut ahead… **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

It had taken only a few days for Esther to track down and kill the last of the Kosomov family. Margareta's lover had been out, making it uncomplicated. Esther simply pushed the woman down the stairs of her lovely abode, breaking her neck. It looked like a simple accident.

As her reward for a job well done Esther was sitting in a waterfront cafe enjoying the slightly overcast weather outside the window. She could not help but laugh into her wine, who knew mafia takeovers could be so elegantly executed when you had soldiers like the League of Shadows at your command? Ra's al Ghul himself would have been proud.

February might not have been the best month to visit Venice but it was still a wonderfully beautiful place even in the gloom. Her team was set to leave in the morning and she intended to spend the final evening touring the city. As she walked through the breeze her thoughts went back to that windy night when Bane had kept her warm. For some reason the coupling had not caused her any anxiety afterward and that alone was odd.

She had dreamed of him twice while she had been gone; saw what he was doing with a clear eye. Slowly Esther came to realize it had been a long time since she perceived Bane as an enemy. It was not that she did not understand the situation but he was not the simple villain she had expected. He was smart, truly wanted to change the world… charismatic, and under all his necessary violent actions and unnecessary temper Bane was a good man….the perfect League Soldier.

That thought caught her… League Soldier. Esther recognized that she had grown to respect the League, appreciated what they committed their lives to. With a proper mission, with a true understanding of balance the League of Shadows could be a powerful tool to improve the world. She enjoyed her place with them, as much as she hated to admit it. Maybe it was the sliver of Ra's al Ghul that she carried taking advantage or maybe she now saw the truth. But so long as Talia and Bane led them in folly they were a wasted resource. If only Bane could be made to see sense but he was so damn touchy about anything concerning his child.

She would need to think on this more.

The night was finished. Stopping before her men she spoke quickly, "Come, it is time to return." Esther herself had not recognized it was the tone and mode of speech of Ra's al Ghul until her guard Dominic looked at her oddly.

The flight back she fumbled with the locket at her breast and joked with the men. There had been a shift in acceptance since her actions a week prior at the Kosomov compound. As the Oracle they looked at her with a religious fervor, as an excellent League assassin she was more accessible. She had learned their names, their backgrounds, shared small visions she thought they might enjoy. She felt far more like a sister and less like their saint than she had before. Even so, on occasion she would stumble upon the men whispering the rumors of the skill displayed at her initiation, visions they had seen her have… The way she was described was almost otherworldly and it made her laugh loudly when she happened upon the talk.

When the plane touched down she pulled warm layers over the soft blue sweater dress she had worn in Venice. The plane was directed straight into the hanger and Esther climbed down silently to find Bane waiting for her report.

"She is dead; fell down the stairs while her lover was out." Esther smirked as she pulled up the fur collar of her white coat. "You have effectively destroyed the Kosomov Cartel… and in less than a week, well done."

Bane nodded and Esther left to see what progress had been made on her arms stockpile while she had been away. Thigh high Channel boots climbed through the mayhem as Esther requested the figures from the nearest solider. When she was contented with his answer she turned to the unopened boxes and pulled off her fine gloves, pressing them into her pocket.

Most of the work had been completed and even now a large plane was being loaded with a massive amount of weaponry. Looking over her shoulder she turned and watched Bane direct the men. Her mind began to wander as she watched him move. Under that remarkable coat was warmth, rippling muscle, the most masculine man she had ever seen… and he smelled so gooooood. Smiling to herself she remembered his nose in her hair, his lips at her neck… Esther closed her eyes. When her eyes opened they were locked straight on his, her hunger clearly displayed in her gaze.

"Oracle?" The query came from her left.

Her eyes turned to the voice before her head slowly followed, all predator. "Yeessssss?"

The solider took a step back from the look on her face. Esther immediately caught herself and laughed silently as she adjusted her expression from warning to amused welcome. "Don't worry, I am not going to bite you."

"Tejan has asked for you." The young man gave her a weak smile.

"Lead the way." She stood from her crouched position and climbed down the pile of crates following the very young initiate out into the yard.

The next several hours were spent over logistics with Tejan. He had yet to visit the Gotham underground and required her expertise on potential locations to store the weapons. Leaning forward on the table she traced out access routes and vast spaces, neighborhoods where houses should be acquired, shops, warehouses, places to house an army… then she stopped speaking, eyes locked on the map.

There it was, the Joker's old stomping grounds. His hideout was long gone but there were some very interesting buildings nearby, a strategically necessary location. Her mind ran through all the places she has seen, the rooms she had moved through and knew where to place the cache.

Tejan watched her, noting the distant expression in her eye and the complete lack of emotion in her face. When the new recruit began to ask a question one large dark hand rose to silence him immediately.

A list of weapons and required quantities suddenly began to pour from her lips while the newbie quickly took note of her words. "Here, third floor." Esther pointed at a small seemingly useless building. "But beware, this whole area is very dangerous. The team that places this cache must be extremely cautious."

"Dangerous?" Tejan asked in is lilting accented deep voice.

Esther twisted her lips into a halfcocked grin as those odd eyes looked up to his unsmiling face, "The building that used to stand here," she pointed to a different location, "was the Joker's old hideout. It was well protected and his little _deterrents_ might still be active."

"You have seen this?" He cut straight to the chase.

"Yes, many years ago I broke in. It was no easy task."

Tejan looked confused and a little impressed but did not ask for details. Esther on the other hand saw small flashes of memory. Tejan had met Oberon when he worked with Ra's al Ghul. He learned exactly what kind of monster he was after seeing the mutilated bodies of his brothers.

Esther met his eyes and nodded, "I think we understand one another."

The sound of another plane taking off filled the air. Looking to the window Esther saw the sky had grown dark and snow had just begun to fall. That would be the last plane for the day.

The meeting wrapped up and Esther turned to the young soldier, "The lucky knife you can't find was hidden at the top of your door frame by the Randolph brothers." She patted his shoulder and walked out of the room leaving the men behind.

Walking across the courtyard toward the hanger she watched the snow fall. Moving through the dark she shoved her hands into her pockets and pulled her shoulders up to her ears. Once back in the hanger she went straight to where her luggage had been set aside earlier only to find it gone. Assuming one of the men had been ordered to take it to her room she turned back to the door to find Bane standing on the threshold looking right at her.

Her heels clicked with each step on the cold concrete. From the look in his eye as his gaze ran from the Channel boots to the Burberry coat she could tell he enjoyed those rare moments when he got to see her dressed as a woman instead of as a soldier. Even so, she knew him, he was about to criticize her for not changing into military uniform.

"Save your breath, I have not had time to put on fatigues. I spent the day conferencing with Tejan over access routes in Gotham," she said as she heard him inhale in preparation of speech.

"Then what are you doing in here?" Bane mocked back, looking around the hanger.

Esther gestured to where she had been standing, "I came to grab my gear."

There was a look in his eye that made her think he was up to something, "I had it sent to your room."

Nodding her thanks she moved to step around the massive hulk but he lowered his arm, barring her way. Undaunted she gave him a hard stare, "Do you mind?"

"I do."

She turned to face him fully; arms crossed over her chest as he blocked the door and grinned down at her. "Well?"

He just laughed quietly, enjoying this little game, "Is there a reason you are trying to run off? Could it be because you are… hungry?" He did not wait for her to answer but offered, "Whenever you are ready woman…" and lowered his arm.

Esther mistook his meaning, "I am ready now."

Stepping around him she walked back out through the snow and began the march to her building. His boots crunched in the snow behind her and Esther felt his eyes on her body as she walked… In their shared building she knocked the snow off her boots while he stood there watching her with an intensity that made her blush. Recognition set in and she realized he had just out word played her… He was right; she was hungry… and clearly, so was he.

Her room was on the top floor, at the end of the unit near the back. When she reached the top of the stairs she decided to taunt him just a little.

"So long big guy," and made it less than three steps down her dark hallway before he swept her up and took her the opposite direction where his quarters waited. Esther, giggling with an evil grin, looked him in the eye as he burst into his room and kicked the door closed behind him.

"And who said I wanted to come to your bedroom?" Esther asked with a brow raised… as he set her down.

"You did, the instant you began to watch me move around the hanger." His eyes were squinted from his hidden leer as he began to unbutton her coat.

She merely smirked up at him. He was right. Turning her around Bane pealed the fabric off her shoulders.

Interested to see how he lived when he was afforded privacy she stepped further into the room and moved her eyes over everything she could see. It was a large space, dimly lit, with one way windows overlooking the base. Esther had the sense that this room had been used by him for years. Unlike the other temporary living spaces, with the military cots, this room had a large bed and a lived in feel. There was a worn table and chairs, a cluttered desk, several computers and, oddly enough, one huge Persian rug thrown across the floor. His random personal items had an eastern influence she noticed he preferred.

As she walked around and explored she darted glances at him from the corner of her eye, admiring the broad expanse of his back stretching the long sleeved black tee shirt as he removed his armor. He could feel her eyes on him. Boots off he turned toward her noting the nervous flush in her cheeks and the excited way she was breathing as her eyes ran over his body. He stepped closer, muscles stretching the fabric of his shirt, and commenced to back her toward the mattress. His fingers came up to the sophisticated chignon at the back of her head and began to pull the pins away, dropping them on the floor. His grey eyes were uncharacteristically soft as he untwisted the blonde rope, spreading her hair and letting it fall freely around her body.

His eyes were on her mouth as he watched her teeth bite carefully down on her painted full bottom lip. He may not have been able to use his own lips to touch her skin as he wanted to but he could use them to give her pleasure in other ways. The pads of his fingertips, warm and insistent ran up her arms as he spoke, "You made the most beautiful sounds when I was inside you."

Shocked, her eyes went wide at his words, heat instantly pooling between her thighs. He noted her reaction and grinned under the mask. Her face betrayed her and he saw the desire clearly blaze in her expression as she looked over his broad expanse of chest and held her breath. She was caught, unsure what to do as his fingers began to pull the zipper of her dress down. The fabric fell to her feet.

One little shove and she fell backward, surprised to find the bed behind her and then Bane was above her, stroking her skin with those big callused hands. Esther closed her eyes and relished the heat of his body, touching him and tracing his muscles for the first time.

With a soft moan the tendrils of her power were already reaching out to him and he too grasped at her invasion, feeling the pleasure his words and touch gave her.

He reached beneath her and kneaded the flesh of her back as his masked face brushed her breasts. She could hear him inhale, smelling her skin as her lacy bra came undone. "I have fought with myself over how easily your scent excites me. After those nights where you have slept in my bed it was torture to have your near and not bury myself between your thighs."

Her skin was buzzing, practically purring she felt him palm her naked breast, arching into the heat of his hand. His eyes drank her in, watched the way her pale skin looked against his tan large hands before pulling off his shirt to feel her pressed against him. He took his time exploring her breasts, rolling her small rosy nipples between his thumb and forefinger, kneading the flesh gently.

"I used to watch you when we were back in the jungle. Your legs, bared for sleep, one knife strapped to your thigh as if that could keep me from you." His hand trailed over her stomach and palmed the heat between her legs as her body instinctively pressed against him and her lips kissed his neck.

Mask at her ear he whispered gutturally, "Or should I tell you how it took every ounce of my self-control that first time I saw you fight Barsad not to rip you off of him and rut you right there in the mud in front of my men."

He leaned up and pulled off her boots, throwing them behind him carelessly. Stockings followed next.

"The fiery look in your eye when you were beneath me on your desk. The way you tasted when I first kissed you…" He purred the words out, feeling her desire increase with each whispered phrase.

"That ridiculous plastic outfit… the zipper lowered when you stalked toward me covered in your enemy's blood. I followed you inside to make sure it was destroyed. No other man will ever see you dressed that way again."

His hands were at her lacy red thong, pulling it slowly down her legs. Eyes closed her hands began to stroke his warm flesh, lightly scratching over his nipples and searching for scars. He began to unhook his pants, muscles flexing under her fingertips as he pushed the fabric over his hips, freeing his straining erection.

"I may have made some mistakes with you but now I see what you are." His voice was low, almost a growl as he nuzzled her neck with his cheek. Nature took over and her legs began to spread as he settled his weight against her, that monstrous cock hard against her thigh. "There is a reason you turn men away, a reason Barsad would never be able to attain you…."

His enticing words were building a fire under her skin and shooting desperate pleasure straight down to her molten core.

Above her he looked down at her flushed face and softly parted lips, "Open your eyes."

Esther could not resist. His eyes, so languid were watching her. Mesmerized as if she were the cobra and he the snake charmer she could not look away. She could feel him reach between their bodies and move the head of his cock up and down her drenched slit. Panting she gave a small gasp as he rubbed her hard nub with the head of his dick, teasing her while she could not look away. Bane was winding her up, expertly touching just enough to make her eyes implore him to take her.

Holding his cock right at her entrance he could feel her flutter around the tip. "Those other men were not worthy. You are the strongest, most desirable female and would never settle to mate with any but the alpha male."

He thrust into her, filling her, as she cried out. Bane felt her walls clench down around him as her body arched. Her mind folded into his and it took her a moment to realize that she still existed. That he was still moving within her… That she had never looked away from his beautiful eyes. Esther's legs instinctually folded around his body, holding him closer.

He was smiling, that little crinkle at the corner of his eyes showing his gratification. She realized her hands gripped his taunt ass, urging him on as he moved, in a grinding rolling rhythm. Strong arms had come around her. One strong arm was under her back, his hand wrapped lightly around the base of her skull, cradling her. His second hand explored the soft skin of her hip and thigh. She was completely held, wrapped up in the largeness of the man.

Esther had the strangest sensation he was touching her everywhere at once. The heat of his skin, the smell of him, she was caught up in a blaze… amazed at how turned on a few words had made her. She could feel his pleasure as she arched up against him just as he could feel every single thing he was doing to her. Not sure where she started and he ended they were both trapped in the spell, in the melding of their mutual experience.

Bane possessed her leisurely, sliding his thick cock from her body then pushing forward to the hilt with a soft grunt, bumping against her swollen pussy. His hips pressed against hers again and moved in lingering circles, caressing her with his weight, making it clear he could give her the greatest carnal enjoyment.

Their eyes had never strayed, never broken from that intense contact. Bane wanted to see the pleasure he gave her, need to watch her when she began to pant and moan. Just as she needed to see the expression in his eyes when her fingers lightly scratched his skin, when she explored every inch of flesh she could reach… the way he squinted slightly and his brows drew together as she clenched her vise around that massive cock. When her fingertips skimmed up his scarred spine and she arched wantonly he could sense that she was about to come undone. The slow long thrusts turned fast and hard. Bane knew what she wanted and drove into her with vigorous force, spreading her legs wider, his hand rubbing the back of her neck. She cried out her release, eyes full of passion and Bane, caught up in her pleasure, came hard, shuddering and grunting as liquid spurted from his cock while he filled her to the hilt and held her trapped beneath him.

A thin sheen of sweat covered them. Breathing hard, his intense gaze bore into hers. He had seen every play of emotion, every tick. A large palm stroked her from the cold painted toes that settled on the back of his thighs, up her leg, over her soft belly and full breasts to rest at her jaw. His thumb brushed over her lips and before he realized what he was doing he unhooked the mask and kissed her.

She tasted like vanilla, like cinnamon… like every good thing he liked. His tongue was playful, and she kissed him back with eager passion, hands pressed to his cheeks, fingertips running over his exposed ears. When the pain began and he was forced to put the mask back on Esther helped him fasten it and traced the little wrinkles at the corner of his eyes.

Slowly unraveling her mind from his Esther lowered her lashes and took a deep breath.

"Don't." It was not a command… "Not yet."

Surprised at his tone she opened her eyes and gave him a soft smile. In response he rolled them over, moving her as if she weighed nothing and pressed her to lay in the curve of his body. Arm draped across his chest she outlined the sinew of his muscles and took a deep breath of his scent. Something about the way he smelled was beyond attractive… it was alluring, it always had been.

He put a large hand to her head and ran his fingers through her mane. Closing her eyes she sighed as he carefully pulled her hair and scratched at her scalp. Purring, she pressed her face against him and let out a long deep satisfied growl.

"I have wanted to touch your hair for a very long time." He murmured and felt her smile against his skin.

Esther grinned, "I never would have guessed that a man of your size and demeanor would be so gentle in bed. It's very…." She gave a little wicked giggle, "unexpected."

"Ahhhh, perhaps next time I won't be quite so… gentle," He teased back.

Her voice was heady and dark, "Already assuming you can have me again?" she scratch her nails up his thigh and splayed her hand on his roughly muscled stomach.

Esther began to laugh softly when she sensed his immediate arousal and then squealed when he reached down and gave her a loud smack on the ass.

Rolling up to grin down at him Esther touched her nose to the mask, her hair spilling around his face and shoulders. Pressing a quick kiss to the scar in his eyebrow she leapt out of bed and began to gather her scattered clothes.

"And just where do you think you are going?" Bane was suddenly annoyed.

Esther had severed the tie and gave him her back as she pulled on her panties. "I'm _hungry_." She looked over her shoulder and winked at the naked man watching her with a mix of eager interest and aggravation.

Stepping into her dress Esther pulled it up over her legs and moved the sleeves up her arms. The soft blue fabric hugged her curves. Naked, Bane walked up behind her to trace a finger down the ridge of her spine then pulled up the zipper.

Without another word she left the room. He stood and stared at the door, wondering if she realized that she looked as if she had just been fucked. Her hair was a wild tangle, her lips were swollen and her face was flushed. Esther even smelled of sex. Every man on the compound would recognize the signs. Bane had claimed her. She was his now.

Satisfied with the outcome he reached for his own clothes and went watch the reactions of the men certain once Esther realized how she looked she would be very angry indeed. Smirking to himself he swaggered out the door.

* * *

Standing in line at the commissary Esther sensed the odd energy coming from the men around her. She was greeted politely as was common among the brothers but several of them looked at her a little peculiarly. Grabbing a chunk of lamb and some milk Esther went to sit at the table where Tejan was finishing his dinner. His normally stoic face nodded at her once then stopped and Esther would swear he fractionally raised a brow.

Putting down her food she looked around the room and scowled. No one was watching her, there was nothing particularly strange going on… but she had the strangest feeling something was not quite right.

After a rather large mouthful of lamb Esther began to speak with Tejan about the plan for the following week. Smirking, Esther took a long drink of milk and asked after Barsad.

"How is my Fiancé doing?" Esther teased before taking another bite.

"Construction on the new stadium field will begin this week." The large man answered, his scowl in place as he took a sip of his own drink. "He will be working with Oberon's men and I get the distinct impression he cannot stand him."

"Funny, I cannot stand him either." Running a hand through her hair Esther pondered his words. That's when she realized that her hair was loose. Grabbing a handful she pulled it around and frowned a little when she looked at the long tangled waves… and then smelled Bane's scent on her.

Dropping the hair her eyebrows shot up and her face blushed beautifully. Tejan pretended not to notice but even he could not hide the tiny tick of a smile that briefly flickered at the corner of his mouth.

"You should finish your dinner before you run off Esther." Tejan offered in his heavily accented voice when he saw her get ready to flee. "It will make you look less flustered."

Was Tejan actually teasing her? She shot him a glare and reached for her fork, shoveling food into her mouth with a dangerous gleam in her eye. Darting her eyes around the room she saw several of the League Brothers covertly looking at her and then whispering amongst themselves… She was mortified.

"Tejan, you have my permission to kill me now." Esther mumbled between quick bites of food.

Crossing his arms over his chest the dark skin of his face actually cracked a smile, "I don't think Bane would appreciate that."

"No, I would not." Bane had been watching the whole exchanged from the corner, highly amused at her discomfort.

Esther closed her eyes and let out a breath. Mind racing she debated on the best course of action. Killing Bane was out of the question… Murdering Tejan would just be overkill. She could run out of the room but that would only make this worse. Settling her embarrassment Esther met the eye of every man who dared to stare at her. Most quickly looked away, a few stared right back… including Tejan who really was enjoying this far more than he should.

Setting down her fork Esther stood from her chair and put a dangerous smile on her face. Crossing the few feet over to Bane she stopped before him, ran her eyes from his booted feet, up his black cargo pants, over the shearling coat he gripped at the collar, and to his grey eyes. The bastard was smiling.

Stepping into his space Esther met his eyes with a challenge of her own, "Should I turn around and bow?"

Bane started to laugh, a sound most of the men in the room had never heard. Every eye went to them as jaws dropped. He put a hand to the small of her back and led her from the room, possessively brushing his fingers over her brand. Yes, now every man on the base knew she belonged to him in every way.

Once they were out of the earshot of the men Bane looked down at the stubborn set of her jaw, "There is no need to be upset."

Esther growled staring straight ahead, "Don't look so damn proud of yourself."

"You simply confirmed what the brothers already assumed was taking place," he explained arrogantly.

She dug in her feet and refused to take another step. Lowering her voice so any nearby brothers would not hear her she hissed, "And why would they assume that?"

"This is not the appropriate place for this conversation," Bane yanked her forward and dragged her back upstairs.

She walked with her head held high and her color up as he gripped her elbow and led her to his room. Once the door was closed she tore her arm out of his grasp and spun around to yell at him.

Before she could spit out any nastiness Bane interrupted with in intense gaze, "And just what are you going to yell at me for?"

Her words caught in her throat. He had a point. This was not exactly his fault… but he had not prevented it either. He watched her face as she had her internal argument. "I do not like my personal…" She was not exactly certain how to finish that sentence. "I… am unsure."

He wanted to laugh but restrained himself, knowing it would only work her up more. "The men already suspected, confirmation means little. And now you do not need to worry that any will approach you."

"None have ever approached me. This is not the stone age!"

Bane gripped his collar and looked down at her, "Barsad made his intentions clear almost from the beginning."

Esther rolled her eyes, "Because you told him to. Do you think that because I had sex with you that you have some power over me? Is that what this was all about?"

His eyes narrowed, "You are very paranoid. I took you because I wanted to. Even you cannot deny that there is something physically enthralling between us. I see now that this was inevitable little Oracle. You will grow to accept this in time."

He watched the color drain from her face and recognized immediately that his words had been the wrong ones. It was not the first time Esther had heard that phrase. It was the exact same phrase the Joker had once spoken when he claimed power over her. They were the words of a deceiver… the hidden tools of those who wished to control.

Moving toward his table she pulled out a chair and put her head in her hands as she worked through just what she had done. He left her in peace, moving to his desk to work but watched her carefully in the reflection of the window. Ten minutes passed and he grew frustrated at her silence.

"Did you never wonder why we seemed so familiar in our visions, never suspected we would be lovers?" He asked annoyed, turning to face her.

"No, I never suspected," Esther admitted. "I tend to avoid men. It is not my nature to…" She waved a hand toward the bed.

That made him glare. Stepping toward her he pulled her to stand and ran his fingers through her loose hair. "You have been lying to yourself. Anyone who has had you would see immediately that it is entirely your nature; instinctive and something you enjoy. You have shut that part of your life away but I demand you recognize this, it will not be shoved aside anymore. You will be my mate."

The way he spoke, the utter conviction of his words, tightened the knot in her stomach. "Bane, Talia will not approve."

He brushed his thumb over her lips. "I do not ask Talia's permission."

Esther gave an ironic laugh as she stared at the exposed skin at his throat, "She will not share you Bane."

He gripped her chin and forced her head up to meet his narrowed eyes, "What do you think is the nature of the relationship between Talia and myself?"

"You are her guardian, her family." Esther said simply. "I know it is not physical but that is not the point. In her thoughts you are hers."

"Her focus is on Bruce Wayne," Bane tapped her cheek with a finger, "It is as you said when we met. She will chase her revenge… there is little time for her to interfere with my leadership or with you."

Esther gave a low dark laugh. For a man who had raised her he certainly did not know Talia well. "I do not need a vision to see that you are wrong. Prepare yourself… there will be consequences."

"Enough. We have both seen my success. Your excuses make you weak. I know what you faced at the trial of fear… You are afraid of men. It is time to stop this."

"What?" She turned her head and gave him a deadly look, voice frighteningly low.

Bane softly put his other hand on her shoulder. "It was my hands you felt when you approached the chest."

Shaking her head in denial she explained, "No." Her thoughts were on what she had truly feared that night, the hallucination of the severed head of her daughter.

"You know as well as I that the chest is always filled with what the inductee fears most. You trembled as if the legions of hell where surrounding you when my hands moved under your armor. I felt you send it out into the air… we all did." He took a long breath. "When you stripped naked and left us I knew you had made great progress and I let you go certain you would return once your anger cooled."

He gave a dark glare. "And you are unquestionably capable of great anger Esther. The look in your eyes when I touched your shoulder that night; I swear it could peel the flesh off lesser men's bones."

Esther had listened quietly seeing the initiation through his eyes… how little he had understood of her response. Sneering she tried to cut him down, "Yes, I did want to kill you. It's a sensation I struggle with often."

There was that temper, he knew she was coming around once that fire was back in her eyes, "I think it is not that you wish to kill me…" He growled pulling her closer. "It's that you want me."

"Is that what you think?" Esther had to laugh a little. "I never thought of you as arrogant before. I guess I will have to reevaluate my opinion."

His ploy had worked, even now he could see the tension ease from her shoulders.

"It is not arrogance," his eyes crinkled as his arms went around her. "For a woman who has visions you are exceptionally blind."

She looked up at him under her brows with a telling gaze, _"You are the blind one my friend."_

"I am going to bed," Esther announced pulling away from him and leaving the room. He let her go, knowing her predictable desire to be alone when her mind was full. He had seen her do this very thing many times over the last year.

She went straight to her room and sat in an attitude of meditation. When the hour grew late Esther stood with a yawn and stretched loudly. She was sore… and then blushed a little when she realized why. Leaning against her arms Esther chewed her lip and though over just what the hell she was doing.

Despite his words it had never been her intention to sleep with Bane again. That part of her life had been locked up… avoided. But there was something freeing about having performed the act with someone other than the Joker. As strange as that thought was it actually did not come with the usual rush of pain that stabbed at her when she thought of her former lover. Maybe this is what needed to happen… Bane had said it was inevitable… The strange mental connection she had with him only added to the conviction. His mind was keen, paired well with hers… and he certainly had a talent for adapting to her power.

She knew he was still her opponent, that he fully intended to burn Gotham to ash, but maybe she could show him the truth of balance. Maybe he could bend? Even as she thought it through she knew she was kidding herself. The man was deluded with lies Talia had spun and his blindness was appalling. Esther even had to wonder if deep down he knew the truth but just could not face the fact that his own child had deceived him.

The path would not change, Esther would continue as she already had. And she would be careful with her feelings… Halfheartedly laughing to herself she wondered if he would ask her to conceive a child for the glory of the League of Shadows. No worries there. After Cassandra's birth Esther had an IUD implanted; there was no chance of any children. With a small smirk she opened her eyes… he would not find that in her medical record.

Sleep came easily, restful and relaxing. At dawn she woke and watched the sunrise with a soft sleepy smile. Stretching like a lazy cat Esther groaned and felt the release of her spine realigning. Climbing from her small bed she crossed the short distance to her private shower and bathroom… quite the step up from her accommodations in the jungle.

The hot water eased the subtle ache in her muscles and the steam cleared her mind. Reaching for the bar of soap Esther cleaned her body then washed her hair. Knowing that hot water was a precious resource she made quick work of it. Stepping from the small shower she began to briskly dry her skin. Humming to herself she squeezed the excess water from her hair and wrapped the towel around her body, stepping into the room.

"Good morning." Bane sat at a small table near the door.

She gave a little jump of surprise and then growled at him, "Ever heard of knocking?"

Ignoring her he continued to butter the toast in his hand. "After yesterday I thought you might prefer to eat in private."

The room did smell really good: ham, butter…. eggs. Stepping to the table she took the seat across from him and began to silently eat the food that was waiting for her.

"You do realize that granting me these concessions does not look good, favoritism and all that. The men might see you as soft." She chewed and then looked down at the table. There was a cup of tea… waiting innocently for her to just reach out and grab it. Esther cradled the cup and forgot that she was not alone. Smelling the pungent black tea she sighed and sipped with eyes closed. Once she swallowed she could not help the massive grin that split her face.

The sound of the mask being unlatched brought her back and she opened her eyes to watch him take a bite of the overly buttered toast, before holding the mask back in place.

Unthinking she blurted out, "Is there no other way to get the analgesic into your system?"

He had been anticipating her, "Intravenously… but it is far less convenient and unpredictable."

"And surgeries? I know you have not had your spine reevaluated… those scars are rudimentary, sloppy."

He did not need to answer; Esther could see it clearly as she stared off into space. There had been no opportunity after he had been sent away from the League. He was too busy working as a mercenary to afford the time such a procedure would require not to mention recovery… too busy watching over and supporting Talia. "I see," she mumbled to herself and took a bite of eggs.

"I am sending you to Lithuania." It was conversational and completely not what Esther had expected.

Snapping back from her visions she looked him in the eye. "That sounds interesting. Let me guess… you want me to kill someone else?"

His grey eyes were easy but warning her to watch her tone. "No, I want you to charm someone."

Esther was smiling, he knew she would find this funny. "Am I charming?"

He gave her a long amused look before continuing her instructions, "We have been searching for Dr. Pavel and yesterday tracked down a former colleague of his, Dr. Berkovich. I would like for you to pay him a visit; you will go and be your _charming_ self."

She could not help herself, she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Wow, you make me sound like a right bitch."

His breath punctuated the sentence, "You are."

She could not help but burst into laughter, "Who would have thought… Bane is funny." When she looked into his eyes he could see her honest enjoyment. "I will charm the pants off of him." She was almost snide as she sipped another long pull of tea and gave him a wicked look.

He set down the knife he was using with a slight bang against the table. "Behave."

As he spoke a little smirk came over her face… He watched it and continued to eat. Esther's vivid blue eyes looked toward the window and she went back to her food. Once her plate was clean Bane stood from the table and refastened his mask.

"Did you find what you were looking for last night?"

Esther swallowed her sip of tea and raised a brow. "This is where I use a witty quote… but I cannot think of one."

Bane offered one in her stead, "She was pleased to have him come and never sorry to see him go." His voice was thoroughly acrimonious as he spoke.

It was the second time that morning he had made her laugh though this time he was clearly pissy. "Dorothy Parker, good one Bane."

His eyes were unamused as they lock on to hers. "I feel your hesitation little Oracle but it is too late for that. When you return from your mission you will move your things to my room."

"No." The word was a breath. Then her voice grew stronger, the ease of the morning lost. "No. I will maintain my own space. You presume too much." Suddenly very wary her eyes took on the look of one ready to battle.

Her reactions were always so fascinating to him. Clearly she needed a firmer hand. "I see." Standing he began to gather her meager things and dumped them unceremoniously into her bag.

Esther was at his side in an instant trying to pull her bag out of his hand as she grew red faced. "Stop this! You cannot claim every part of me! You already owe too much and your debt is great," She growled the last words hoping to threaten him into backing off.

"You and your endless talk of price!" His fist hit the nearby table as he roared. "Be a simple woman for once."

Esther glared at him and dumped her bag upside down, scattering her things on the ground, "I was not born to be a simple woman. I have never had that luxury. You take and take and expect me to always submit! There are limits to what I will give."

Steel grey eyes were locked on hers as he began to take off his coat. Esther stared incredulously at him, gaping as he began to quickly strip. Rippling muscles flexed as the shirt went over his head. It was not long before his fingers went to the button of his pants and she began to wonder at his game. Kicking off his boots he dropped his pants and took that small step toward her. She was stupefied as her eyes ran over his naked body in the morning light. Already hard his eyes burned with intention.

She had forgotten that all she wore was a towel. Gripping her arms he pulled her to him and smirked down at the surprise on her face. His fingers came up and pulled the damp cloth from her, tossing it like it was a simple aggravation in the corner.

"Esther," His voice rumbled her name as his hands gripped her harshly. "You do not know what it means to submit. You push, demand, and twist… but by god you will submit now."

He ran his fingers down her arms and grabbed her hands, placing them on his body. He was so tall, standing facing him now she barely came up to his chest. Hot hands began to knead the flesh of her lower back as he pulled her closer. Esther was tense, unsure of why her body was so traitorous when her mind was so wary.

He gripped her hand and ran it down his body until it landed on the massive staff jutting from his groin. It was the first time her hands had touched him there. So thick she could not close her fingers together as she circled him she felt him stiffen and growl as he pushed her to stroke him.

His fingers scratched her brand and in response Esther bit his neck and invaded his mind. She sensed it then, his frustration at their argument the night before, his anger at her denial this morning… He too sensed her distrust of herself around him… and he found something far more remarkable at the front of her thoughts. She was trying to conceal that she had never had the mental connection with another man; that what they shared was something totally unique and it troubled her… left her exposed.

A possessive snarl ripped from his throat at the truth and made her shudder. He was never meant to know; he was not to have access to her thoughts. Disconnecting suddenly from him she shoved him away. His arms snaked around her and pulled her back against his chest.

His hands wrapped around her as they had at her initiation, searching and rough, "We are not finished here little Oracle."

"Finish yourself," she growled elbowing him in the ribs.

"I intend to." He bent her forward. The instant her hands made contact with the wall he gave one grunting thrust and he was in, claiming her before she could try to deny she wanted him again.

She gave a little yelp of surprise and pressed against the wall for support. "Bane…"

The greedy way she said his name made him growl and toss back his head. His hands were harshly griping her hips, holding her slender body steady as he took what was his. One palm traced up her spine and then with fingers like claws he scratched a vicious bloody trial down her back, marking her as his eyes burned. The slapping sound of his flesh brutally pummeling hers echoed off the walls. Reaching around he grasped her swinging breast and his other hand found the sweet spot, kneading in determined circles as she gasped and pressed back against him.

"Esther," It was a hiss, a demand that she answer him back.

Despite her pleasure she shook her head no. Bane snarled, forced her to straighten and then pressed her upright body abruptly against the wall. It was rough, none of the sweetness of the day before as he began to savagely drill against her round buttocks. Esther braced, overwhelmed with the onslaught. His thick pounding cock was merciless… stretching her and making her stand on her toes. Reaching back her fingers scrapped his thighs, as she bucked against his jerking heat. The way his body wrapped around her, even in this pitiless mating felt comforting. His strength, his physical superiority, if made her ache for him on a very base level… and it excited her.

Cheek pressed to the plaster she looked at him over her shoulder and almost lost it when she saw the hungry demanding fire in his expressive eyes. She looked away and felt him twist his hand in her hair, felt him yank her head back to look at him again, felt the sting of the cuts on her back as his sweaty chest pressed against her skin. There was nothing she could do but submit to him in that moment and they both knew it, both knew she desired it. Mind fluttering she gave him what he wanted and wove her consciousness with his. As her reward his fingers went back to tease her nub and she cried out, orgasming instantly, milking his rod with her twitching tender pussy, sending shockwaves of pleasure through them both as she came with a scream.

He pinched her clit and thrust even harder through her pleasure, commanding her to keep her eyes locked on his. She would watch him as he came, as she submitted, and she would remember the precise moment she truly became his. There was no turning back.

Grey eyes vehement, wide, and wild as the bore into hers. One rough jerking thrust later and he exploded inside her with a roar, clutching at her too hard and bruising the flesh at her hips. He was panting, leaning against the wall, still trapping her against the cold plaster. She could see his thoughts, lost in the power of his release, paralyzed as his muscles spasmed and his mind fought to regain control over his body.

Bane had not intended to be so rough with her. Her dismissal of him had made him act like little more than an animal as he staked his claim. Traces of her blood were smeared over his chest, red thick under his nails. Pressing her against the wall with his body he growled near her ear, "_That_ is what it means to submit." When he pulled out he felt the rush of hot fluid that followed in the wake of his cock and reached down with a satisfied grunt of approval as his seed spilled down her thigh.

His chest was heaving as he tried to steady his breath. Leaning back Bane saw the long red line of bleeding scratches he had slashed into her skin. Even now he could sense through the link that they hurt her… Calmer, he lightly ran his fingers across her body in an attempt to sooth, aware that she might retaliate at his misconduct. He was struggling to see her emotions through link, holding their bond though Bane could feel her beginning to disengage. He fought it, needing her to feel what he felt, to see that this was as it should be.

"When you return from your mission you will sleep in my room." He continued to caress her as she glared at him over her shoulder. "You have my word that next time I will be far more gentle."

Her mind snapped and a quick whiplash of vision pressed in. Bane saw as she saw for an instant before she rallied her true skill and forced him out. The sound of a vehicle on the gravel pathway outside the building made Esther immediately stiffen and push him away. Yanking on the nearest clothing she could find and grabbing her sword Esther rushed from the room.

Barefoot she ran into the yard, wet hair sticking to the exposed skin of her arms. The men who had arrived stared at her in shock as she pulled the scabbard from her sword, called out the name of one of the men in the group and beheaded him in two seconds flat. When his body fell before her she nodded politely to the rest of the shocked men in the party and welcomed them to the airstrip.

The League raised their guns at the guests while Esther kneeled and began to unzip the dead man's coat. A bomb was there, hugging his ribs just as she had seen only moments ago. The trigger was in a pocket, under the weight of the corpse. Unwilling to have his blood on her clean hands Esther simply cut the wires to the detonator and stood up with a frown as the wounds on her back bled through the fabric of her tank top.

Tejan stood stoic as ever when Esther turned and explained that no other member in the group was aware of the dead man's plan. She pulled him aside and clarified that the corpse was a distant cousin of the Kosomov's… clearly one of the teams had not been as covert as they thought. Tejan nodded and Esther turned to walk away. The entire brotherhood acted as if her behavior were the most natural thing in the world. Once back inside Esther walked up the stairs to her room and cursed at the stinging bottoms of her feet.

Bane was still in her room, pulling his pants over his muscular hips. It was clear from his demeanor that he was listening to the report on what had just transpired in his earpiece. She refused to look at him. Stepping across the cold concrete floor she pulled out a chair and sat down to pick a rock out of her foot.

Walking over to watch he put a hand on the table and leaned over her. "Why not just tell my men? Tejan would have handled it."

"No, Tejan would be dead. It had to be me… When serving Fate the timing must be flawless." She grumbled and pulled out a splinter. "No thanks to you…"

Bane went into the bathroom and Esther heard the sink running. He came back and kneeled before her. When he took her foot and began to wipe it clean she could not help but show her teeth. He ignored her and took his time cleaning the grit away.

"Why do you have scars on the bottom of your feet?"

Clutching the wooden armrests against the tickling sensation she growled, "I ran barefoot through broken glass."

"Why?"

Esther looked down at the head bent near her knee. He knew that from this position she could easily kill him… and they both knew that she would not, "Sometimes running is the only option."

He looked up and met her eyes, "Who were you running from?"

"Bane." Esther looked at him from under her brows and leaned forward pressing her pink painted toes to his blood smeared chest. "Do I look like the kind of girl who runs from someone? The better question is: who was I running toward?"

He merely gave her that long hard stare he loved to use then gave up when it was clear she would not elaborate. Standing, he went back to the bathroom and returned with another towel.

Without asking he stood behind her and lifted her shirt over her head. Esther leaned over the table and let him clean the stinging scratches. The cloth was cold and her skin began to prickle as he wiped the blood away.

"Somewhere in that mess on the floor is a jar of salve," she ordered in a voice that did not broker refusal.

He went immediately to the pile and searched for it. Twisting off the lid the smell of rosemary filled the air. He smoothed it over the weeping wounds and watched her relax. "You need more than just a push Esther; you need to be thrown off the cliff. Enough of your self-imposed solitude, acknowledge the inevitable."

"And what exactly is it that I am acknowledging?" She mumbled caustically.

Glad she could not see the smile in his eyes Bane bandaged the worst of the bleeding. "That you enjoy my company, feel comfortable around me… more so than anyone else you know. Why do you think that is?"

She did not answer, stubborn and petulant.

"You come to me when you want comfort, when you want companionship, or when you need a good argument. You cannot even sleep well unless it is in my presence. And that is where you will sleep so long as we are here."

The truth of his words was making her cringe. She could not argue with facts… "I do not trust you Bane."

"I am aware." He grabbed a bra and a thermal off the floor, handing them to her.

Esther pulled the clothing over the scratches, discomfort clearing her thoughts. The traces of pain were out of her eyes before he could see them and she dug through the pile for the rest of what she needed.

"I will sleep in that room but this room is where my things will stay. It is foreseeable that I will want to be alone sometimes." When she finally faced him there was a dangerous grin on her face. "I know you won't feel this but it will make _me_ feel much better." With that said she curled her fingers and scratched her nails down his chest and stomach, leaving long red tracks of bleeding skin.

Wiping her red fingers on her pants she began to strap on her weapons fully aware that Bane was silently staring at her. "What time does my team leave?"

"In the hour." He gripped her arm and turned her to face him, "And Oracle." One hand quickly unhooked the mask and he kissed her sweetly, surprising her. His fingers came to her face as his full lips moved over hers. He gently bit that bottom lip then slipped his tongue into her mouth. Pulling back he met her eye and spoke without the mask, "I will pay the price."

She watched his lips move over the words, the thin branching scars and slightly crooked teeth. Her finger brushed his jaw. "You will have no choice."

He put the mask back on and sucked in a long breath, watching her walk out the door without another word.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy Memorial Day Weekend! For all of you who are serving or have served you have my gratitude. Thank you! My own husband has been in Afghanistan for the last two years and I just want to say that I love you honey and really appreciate all your hard work!**

**Oh my dear sweet reviewers! How I love you: AKATSUKILOVER73, hannahhobnob, AvalonTheLadyKiller, banelover, atiketook, TheAceOfKnaves, boca3, rosey, amberhardy, Rachel Wilson, lovethis, and mystery guests!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Dr. Berkovich." Esther set down her tea cup and looked at the family photo he had sitting on his sideboard. "You have a beautiful family."

"Do not bring my family into this." He was afraid, tense, and trying hard to keep it together.

It was just the two of them sitting in his modest dining room. He had come home from his lab to find the frightening woman sitting alone, drinking tea out of his wife's wedding china.

Esther could see the fear clearly in every twitch of movement he made. She smiled softly, all ease and good manners. "Sir, I would never dream of it. Do not misunderstand the purpose of my visit. I am not here to threaten you. If _He_ wanted to threaten you I would not have been the one he sent. This is your chance for a simple, mutually beneficial communication."

"Who are you?"

Esther remembered the Teacher's words. "I am nothing."

"Are you an assassin?" He was trying to sound brave as his rheumy eyes darted around the room.

She let out a deep breath and smiled softly. "No, not today." Reaching forward she patted his hand on the table. "Where is Dr. Pavel?"

"I don't know." It was a well told lie but you cannot fool a poker champion.

Leaning forward as if to whisper a secret she spoke softly, "When you lie the outer corner of your left eye flares." Edging back just enough so he could meet her eyes she continued, "I am offering you life, financial security, and the peace of mind that your family will not be brutally murdered…. Would you like to try to answer that question again?" Esther hated every second of this.

The old man looked as if he was close to weeping. Running a shaking hand over his bald head he swallowed. "You give me your word my family will be safe."

"Safe from us? Yes. Now, where is Dr. Pavel?" She asked sounding bored as she leaned back against her chair.

He hung his head before he answered, "The last I heard he was in Uzbekistan… I don't know the exact location, I swear."

"And just what is he doing there?" The teacup was back at her lips.

His expression said it all… _Hiding from people like you._

"I see." Esther was impressed with just how well Bruce Wayne had hidden the man. He must have paid that corrupt government a small fortune to shelter the Physicist. "Thank you Dr. Berkovich." She stood from the table and straightened her coat. "You have done what any good man would do for his wife and children. Do not let your soul be troubled."

She leaned down and lifted the case by her feet, set it on the table, and made the old man jump. Opening the lid she showed him the money arranged inside.

"A word of advice when dealing with large quantities of cash, do not deposit it in your bank account at one time… it tends to draw negative attention." She smiled at him with kind eyes. "And secondly, I am sure I do not need to tell you but just to be safe let me make it clear… mentioning this pleasant meeting will cause your slow and excruciating death." She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Goodbye."

The plane ride back Esther logged her report then sat silent, eyes closed, as she worked through what she had learned. Dr. Pavel would be found soon… and before she could blink Gotham would fall. The moment of Balance was so close she could taste it. It felt as if the sun was actually going to rise and all of this would be over soon… She would find Cassandra, become a normal woman, and simply live.

Those thoughts made her happy, pushing aside the disgust she had from threatening a good man. Bane was right, she was fucking charming… even trying to be sweet she had terrified that man. She understood the sense in sending her, an intelligent woman was far scarier that a massive thug… it showed thought, maliciousness, and clearly displayed Bane's influence extended beyond common neck breakers. Dr. Berkovich would be looking over his shoulder for a pale blonde for the rest of his life.

It was dark when their plane skidded to a halt on the base's runway. Esther left the men to unload whatever they had acquired while she had been interrogating Dr. Berkovich and went straight to the mess hall. Unlike the last time, the men seemed mostly disinterested in her. Grabbing some soup she sat near the Randolph brothers and listened to their funny banter. One of them was far more talkative than the other but both were entertaining. She liked sitting near them, she did not need to speak yet had the opportunity to be diverted… they kind of reminded her of the cheeky street kids who use to follow her and Natalie around.

Jeff, the mellower of the two would not even look at her out of deference. The louder, Tony, could be a little obnoxious and had a tendency to speak when he should keep his yap shut. They were both in their early forties, but had served the league for less than three years. Esther saw them as little more the muscle… they looked like commonplace street thugs and she was certain that is what they had been before they had been recruited.

They were an example of the new blood that had been almost rushed through training to build Bane's army… They lacked the best sense and steadiness of long serving brothers and the formality of the League of Shadows… And the Randolphs liked to prank the younger initiates.

"Tony, Jeff." All conversation at the table stopped as the men looked at her in shock. She had never spoken directly to them before.

Tony was the one who spoke as Jeff just gapped and stared at the table like a dog bowing at its master's feet, "Yes Oracle?"

"I have a suggestion for you." Esther took a long sip of water. "You are funny but I would tone down the pranks. I don't think Bane would be the least bit forgiving if he found out about them. It is time to focus brothers."

She did not wait for them to answer her. Standing she cleaned up her tray and headed upstairs to shower and change her clothes. When she walked into her room she found the mess had been cleaned up, her pack had been set on her bed and her clothing folded. She frowned looking at it then hurried through a shower before Bane decided to barge in. In sleeping clothes she walked to the other end of the hall and knocked on his door.

His footsteps were muffled by the rug until he stepped on the concrete. The door was pulled open and without ceremony or an invitation Esther walked right on in. The lights were dim just like the last time she had been in his room. The stove in the corner held a wood fire and his space was much warmer than hers. Taking her book, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, she stretched out on the rug near the heat and pulled off her boots. Lying on her side toward the flames she began to read. Whatever Bane had been doing before she arrived he went right back to and they enjoyed a comfortable silence.

As was her habit she fell asleep reading, stretched comfortably on the floor. Bane came to her and scooped her off the ground, carrying her over to the bed when he was ready to retire. When her lashes opened the expression in his eyes said it all: _When I said sleep in my room I should have mentioned the floor was not an option._

Even sleepy she mocked with an icy blue glare, _No shit._

In answer to her attitude he dropped her unceremoniously on the mattress and she could not help but snicker. She crawled under the covers and yawned tiredly. Bane slid in beside her, naked, the red claw marks down his chest exposed. He left her in peace sensing she was tired. It was not long before her steady breathing lulled him to sleep.

When she woke up it was far past her usual hour. Bane was gone. It made her laugh… just like the jungle… even to the point that he had left her breakfast on his table. Maybe sleeping here would not be so bad. Chewing contentedly she stared out the window at the first clear sky she had seen in weeks. After the simple meal she made the bed, gathered the dishes and went to her room to dress.

Her back stung as she stripped the nightshirt away. Fresh aromatic salve was applied, making her clean tee shirt stick to the wounds. More layers were added to protect from the cold and Esther made her way down to the training grounds, eager for a good workout.

Sparing with one of the new recruits she was correcting his form when she heard that singsong voice, "Well well little Demon! Long time no see."

Wiping the sweat from her face she looked over her shoulder to see a sight she would not have expected in a million years. There he was, dressed in his usual purple overcoat. He did not belong on a League Base and the thought of him polluting her space made her burn with fury. Turning to face him she showed her teeth. "What to go a round?"

He looked as if he wanted nothing better as he peeled off his overcoat, handing it to some random League brother. "Would you like to borrow a knife?"

Without waiting for her to answer he tossed her Natalie's knife. Looking at the glistening mother-of-pearl handle as it sat innocently in her hands filled her with an odd dread. Her eyes went slowly back to his. He was excited to have her attention and she was eager to kill him. She flicked the blade out and found it already dripping with blood.

"I don't understand." Her eyes went back to those malicious black pits.

He just began to cackle with that twisted laughter, "It's _her_ blood Princess."

Esther was suddenly so cold, limbs refusing to move as she struggled to breath. Then the fire came, but it did not burn her clean as it had before, now it brought only pain.

Sitting up violently in bed Esther struggled to draw breath, another nightmare, another dream of freezing pain. Pushing her hair off her face she looked at the ceiling and waited for her heart to slow. It took her minute to recognize that Bane was sitting up next to her. The steady rhythm of his mechanical hissing breaths the metronome she used to pace her own.

"What do you see in these dreams?" He whispered looking at her face in the dark.

She had never heard him whisperer and had to crack a smile. Who was going to hear them here? "I see what will happen if I fail."

Bane put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her down to rest against him. "You will not fail."

Esther voice was the edge of a knife, "No… I will not."

She threw an arm over him and let out a sigh, if she was to sleep next to Bane she may as well enjoy the perks. He was warm, comfortable, and clearly content to hold her. Sleep returned to her quickly.

When Bane woke he tried to carefully untangle himself but Esther stirred with a grumble and climbed out of bed. Half-awake her hands went to mechanically smooth the covers before she stumbled out the door with an announcement, "Bane, I want to spar with you today. I need a worthy opponent."

After breakfast she went down to the icy training area and began to instruct the newer recruits. The sky was its normal gloomy late February self… and that was immensely comforting after her dream's clear weather. Forty men followed her drills as she corrected their many mistakes. She barked commands and pushed them just as she had trained Curtis all those years ago… not very patiently. Esther was exacting, maybe even a little brutal.

Bane had been watching her from the sideline for a few minutes. When she looked up and caught his eye she smirked at his regard. He was thinking how much she sounded like the Teacher… and it bothered him. Esther had the Teacher's skill, had the memory of Ra' ah Ghul training with him… it was only natural that she would maintain their methods.

Walking over to the hulk Esther wiped the sweat from her face. "Does it bother you Bane? I know you did not like him and here he is layered in me."

"They will face worse than your sharp tongue if they do not learn now," he said flatly.

Esther cocked a malicious grin in agreement. "My thoughts exactly. Come, I need a workout and it has been months since I have faced you. Let's see if you have gotten any better…"

He gave her a quick nod and they moved apart from the group. Coats tossed on the snow it began abruptly. The ice was her godsend against the mountain of a man. Much lighter on her feet, she used the slick surface of the ground to slip quickly out of his reach. Ferocious punches were beyond her power to block but she did redirect his energy away from her. It was a game of cat and mouse and both were blazing, aware that a crowd had gathered to watch the fight. Esther punched and kicked mercilessly. He could take a beating like nothing she had ever seen and it was wearing her out. Unless she resorted to exposing her hidden skills it would be a difficult match to win. One lightning fast roundhouse kick and he caught her leg inches from his face. He threw her feet over her head. Falling on her shoulder blades she was set like a spring and used the force of her fall to snap back up faster than he could kick her. Her speed was far superior and it was the only thing that had kept her in the game so far.

"If you don't try harder little Oracle you are not going to win," he mock throwing another punch she dodged with difficulty.

Spinning low to the ground to knock him off his feet they went tumbling into the snow. "I don't want to kill you… Or embarrass you in front of your men," she taunted back, twisting him in to a pretzel. She was on his back, her legs wrapped around his arms, pinning them behind him despite his strength. Knowing her advantage would only last for a few seconds she moved her hands ready to grab at his neck. That was the last thing she remembered before her eyes opened to see the sky. Esther was lying in the snow, a small amount of blood trickling from her nose. Bane stood above her panting.

"Get up," he commanded, but his voice was not harsh.

One deep breath through her mouth and Esther rolled to stand, looking at him with narrowed eyes. "Who taught you the Fabian technique?" She knew Ra's al Ghul had not.

"The better question my dear, is why did you not use it first?" He looked severely at her. "You have been hiding much from me I think."

Esther shrugged. "You forget what I carry." Standing on her toes she whispered in his ear, "We both know that even with your physical superiority its time you recognize that I _can_ kill you and _choose_ not to."

He put one hand on her shoulder and pushed her back far enough so he could see her clearly. "Prove it." He threw a killing blow her way and Esther moved quickly, effortlessly taking him down, and twisting his wrist so that even he felt the pain.

"You should not have done that Bane," she hissed for only his ears before letting him go. "I might accidentally seriously injure you."

The crowd gaped at what she had done, backing away from her as she stumbled off of Bane… suddenly extremely nauseous from the pressure point technique he had used on her. Gaining his feet behind her he recognized the signs and helped her over to the corner to vomit in peace.

"All the new recruits will be begging to learn what we just showed them," She laughed when her stomach was empty. "Especially the move that makes your enemies puke."

Standing straight she whipped her braid behind her back and took a deep breath. Looking over her shoulder she was smiling. "Thank you. You are my favorite sparring partner."

"Why do you hide your true skill?" Now that they were out of earshot his voice was condemning as were his dangerously narrowed grey eyes.

"The same reason any warrior does." She pulled a cloth from her pocket and began to wipe the blood from her nose. Pointing to her face Esther asked, "Did I get it all?"

Impatiently he took the cloth from her fingers and wiped the rest of the blood away as she snickered, knowing that they must look ridiculous.

He took her chin almost tenderly as he asked, "What else are you hiding in that mind of yours?"

The small wicked smile on her lips surprised him. "Never tell the truth to people who are not worthy of it."

"You find me unworthy?" he growled, leaning his head down until their foreheads almost touched, angered by her words.

"It's a Mark Twain quote Bane." She put a hand on his chest and sighed deeply, "But truth be told, I find you unwilling…" Her eyes went down to his right hand and lifted it up by his forearm. It was already swelling and going to be a lovely shade of purple. "I have damaged the tendon in your wrist. You will need to put ice and a brace on it immediately."

They parted ways and moved through their duties for the day. After separate dinners they sat down to a long overdue game of chess lounging on the rug before his fire. On his right wrist was a brown leather brace and Esther herself had lovely bruises smeared across her knuckles as they moved the pieces over the board.

"I had a message from Barsad this evening," Bane commented as he captured her rook. "Oberon is demanding a meeting."

Esther yawned, "What does he want?"

"You." Bane looked up from the chessboard to watch her face.

There was more to it than that. "Why?"

This was the most conversational Bane had been in quite some time. "Something about a territory violation."

Esther began to laugh loudly. Her eyes left the board where her pieces were breaking through his ranks. "Were those his exact words?"

"Yes."

Throwing back her head she laughed even harder. "I wonder what he really wants? How has Talia handled him while you have been away?"

Bane did not answer her. Esther looked up and found him staring with a quizzical quietness. She let him have his long look.

"I will give you a piece of advice about the Joker." Esther went back to the game. "He likes toys… has an innate need to, for lack of a better word, play."

He did not like her words. "You two seem to know one another well."

Esther shook her head. "We have coexisted for years, usually maintaining a delicate neutrality. If you want him to behave distract him with something more interesting than Talia."

"I trust Talia," his voice was becoming annoyed.

She knew she was skating on thin ice. "Trust no one in his hands. He can bend even the most steadfast minds… and Talia is not that strong, certainly not as strong as Bruce Wayne and the Joker broke him in less than a year."

Bane was growing furious. "And you? Did he break you?"

"Yes," Esther admitted unashamed as she moved another piece on the board. "He did."

It was as if she had dumped a bucket of ice water over his head. The surprise of her words was clearly displayed in his eyes.

He moved as if to speak on the subject and Esther cut him off with the slice of her hand. "Consider that on my list of taboo subjects."

Moving her knee under her chin Esther looked up with a smile. "Back to my original point. I know what you can give the Joker that will… set him a little off balance if you will."

He already knew what she was going to say. "Dr. Jonathan Crane."

She should have known Bane had begun to search for the Doctor after they spoke on it the year before. Impressed she nodded. "Tied up in a purple bow."

"Deliver your little present in person."

Laughing Esther leaned over the board. "I don't think that is a very good idea." She moved the final piece. "Checkmate."

He looked at the chessboard. It was the first time she had beaten him and it gave him a little thrill. Pushing the board aside he crawled over her, leaning over her triumphantly grinning face. "You will have your team and Barsad with you. Crane will be found and delivered, wrapped in a purple ribbon. Take him to Oberon and find out what he wants."

Before she could complain he made her gasp, distracting her with his searching hands. Bane kept his word as he took her there before the fire. He was far more gentle than he had been the time before, taking his time and learning the secret places of her body until she was beyond thought of anything other than him.

Completely sated she laid over his chest, her ear pressed to his heart as Esther watched the fire. He had one arm behind his head as he watched her, still basking in the last lingering tendrils of their connection. She was happy in the moment and he knew it was because of him. His fingers careful skimmed over her back, lightly fingering the healing scratches.

"If I would have known that this would tame you I would have come to your bed a year ago," Bane teased, a deep chuckle rumbling through his chest.

Esther smirked and looked up at him. "Was that a joke? Give the man a little sex and suddenly he is a comedian…"

He was laughing as he stood up and carried her to bed. That night she did not have a single nightmare… but her dreams were very interesting:

_"Talia, focus!" I snapped as the girl began to stare out the window again. "You must learn to steady your mind my child."_

_Ever so lightly pursing her lips the short haired child looked at her sire. "Yes sir." She did not mean a word of it._

_"Again," my voice was demanding and hoarse as I ran a hand over my beard._

_The forms were boring, the room was boring, Talia was bored… After a deep caustic breath the girl started from the beginning._

_His lurking presence was approached behind me. I could feel him from a mile away and once again felt it was time Bane should be sent to the Teacher to learn how to move silently despite his mass. With the mask and the last series of surgeries complete he too should begin to train. I only hesitated because Talia would be upset… but it was growing more apparent daily that the girl could not focus and Bane was only another distraction. _

_My concentration went back to my daughter. She was fluid, beautifully so… reminded me of her mother. But she lacked the drive to use the movements as they were intended to be used. To her they were only a dance. _

_The kata ended and she stood there staring at me with that flat dead expression she usually chose to favor me with. It was clear she expected praise._

_"Go," I barely breathed it as she raced away. Talia did not understand the art of war._

_The speed as she ran past me toward Bane was the one thing I had been trying to coax out of her during these grueling last four hours. Watching the masked monster wrap an arm around my broken daughter filled me with a rancor… then nothing… I felt nothing. We would try again tomorrow._

* * *

Barsad was waiting for her at the Gotham airport with a big smile. "It is good to see you Cain."

She gave him a giant hug and he began to lead her to the waiting sedan. Once seated inside they took off quickly toward the city and he began to fill her in on what she had not read in the reports. Construction was moving ahead as planned on the stadium. The Joker's men had taken over the labor positions in Daggett's construction company and Oberon himself demanded to speak with her directly later that night.

"Did my package arrive?" Esther asked slipping the engagement ring he handed her back on her finger.

Barsad shook his head. "Crane is in transit now and is scheduled to arrive in the hour."

"Keep him heavily sedated and somewhere uncomfortable." Esther spread a wicked little smile across her lips. "What is on the schedule for tonight?"

He looked genuinely surprised. "It's Valentine's day Cain. Miranda Tate is hosting a charity ball, weren't you told?"

"Black tie?" It was already growing dark.

He nodded. "You have four hours."

Looking down she scowled at the dirt caked under her fingernails and bruises across her knuckles. "Drop me off at Chester's Salon as soon as possible." She looked up at him and winked. "I wonder what story I will tell this time to cover for the bruises…"

He looked absolutely delighted at her wicked laughter.

Almost four hours to the minute later Barsad escorted Esther up the red carpet through the flash bulbs as they smiled and posed for photographers. The strapless fitted bodice of her gown led to a draped trailing full skirt that he had to help her manage through the crowd. It was funny watching Barsad the soldier try his best to help her carry all the glowing red satin and together they were both laughing wildly at it. Which she was certain would be featured as a photo on the Society Events' page.

Once through the threshold Esther greeted Miranda with a warm hug before they were ushered in with the rest of the guests. It was a massive event filled with the cream of the crop. Music was already saturating the air and Barsad took her hand and moved her straight to the dance floor. Talia certainly understood the beast of excess; her party had too much of everything. Even early in the evening the crowd was working up a lather.

"I don't think I have ever seen you actually have fun at one of these parties before tonight Barsad," Esther teased as he spun her around again a few hours later.

He grinned as he whispered in her ear, "That is not true. Last New Year's I killed two of the guests at the Mayor's Gala remember? That was fun."

She was laughing at his honesty. "Well, I am glad you are enjoying yourself tonight."

"It's good to have you back in Gotham Cain. This city is just not the same without you." She felt it too, they had become good friends over the last year and Esther had missed him also.

She knew how much he hated it here. "I'm glad I bring a sense of relief from your own personal hell." Grinning with evil teasing Esther added, "I happen to know that you will be leaving soon. Bane will call you to Uzbekistan to infiltrate the police force."

He suddenly looked intrigued. "Bane told you this."

"I dreamed it during my flight home." She leaned close, meeting his eyes with a wink.

Her words put him immediately on his guard. "This is not your home. Your home is with us now."

"And is this not the place we are coming to die?" She questioned moving her fingertips from his shoulder to his neck and showing him the fall of the city. "It is a suicide mission after all."

He drank in the visions she gave him, eyes full of wonder as she watched him closely. "Esther…I..."

"Call me Cain," her voice was sincere.

"Cain." His blue eyes looked at the face he adored. "Gotham is going to fall. But you did not show it burning."

Amazed at his perceptiveness she realized that everyone else she had shown this too had seen what they wanted to see in the future… including her. Barsad, however, had seen the obvious truth.

Esther pulled him from the floor, entwining their finger as she gestured with her free hand at the crowd. "In this room are the very people we will throw on the fire yet not all of them are the poison rotting this city. Like me, some standing before you came from nothing, fought to achieve, and motivated those around them… inspired." She looked into his dark blue eyes. "Tell me how you see balance restored by killing them all? Should not the worthy be separated from the defiled or do we just let god decide and hope for the best?"

"What you are saying is blasphemy," he muttered thickly, his lips at her ear.

"The Oracle is offering you the truth; I have spent years preparing you, waiting for you to open your eyes… do not fail me now my friend." Esther squeezed his hand and sensed Talia's nearness. "Smile darling, she is approaching."

Moments later Talia was standing before her, grinning as if they were the closest friends imaginable. Esther could feel her elation at the massive amount of weapons that had been smuggled into the city… and knew that Esther had had a major hand in it.

Beckoning over a waiter she handed each of them a flute to toast with. Esther watched Talia swallow her champagne and imagined she tasted her victory in that glass. Miranda shooed Barsad away and spent the next hour laughing with Esther about the innate Gotham gossip she had missed over the last month and a half. These were the moments that Esther enjoyed. She was there, that small sliver of Talia seeking normalcy. The fragment Esther recognized as still pure. It was that woman her father had sought to encourage to develop.

"Bane has spoken to me Esther," the brunette purred, blue eyes turning toward her.

Not one tick of emotion betrayed her as Esther sipped her champagne she waited for Talia to continue.

"What you did at the cartel's compound was extraordinary; you have helped the cause far more than you know."

"It was my pleasure." Esther winked. "I do not use what your father gave me as often as I used to… it was… _fun_."

"Though he would never admit it, that is exactly what my father would have been thinking too." Talia smiled, her mind unhinging just a touch as she continued. "I never cared much for that part of our family. I far prefer infiltration… and I hate sleeping on the ground."

Esther started to laugh loudly and had to cover her mouth when a few of the nearby guests turned around to glare at her. "Sorry." She looked back to Talia, honestly amused.

"I have heard about your love of rooftops." Talia's eyes were wicked as she teased Esther.

"I do love them." The blonde head bobbed in agreement.

"When I was a child there was only a small fragment of sky available to view from my… home," Talia mumbled. "I longed so badly to see the entire canopy of the sky. _He_ would tell me stories about the stars… childish gibberish to entertain me, though he himself had never really seen them. He imagined the entirety of the world above him so very close to accuracy that it was astounding. The first instant when I stood free I was blinded by the brightness of that sky but I could not look away from it."

Those soft blue eyes looked at Esther before Talia continued. "When I found my father."

Esther almost interrupted to correct, "_You mean when your father found you,_" but realized that in Talia's mind it was that distorted memory she had first sensed in her. Her reality was as she described Bane's initial representation of the outside world: close to accuracy… but not quite right.

Icy blue eyes studied her face and widened at what she was hearing.

"The first words I spoke to my father were the demands he save my friend… my guardian, so that he too could see the sky. When Bane was brought to me damaged, his beauty destroyed, it broke my heart. At first my father did his best to help Bane, trained him to join our family, had the mask made to diminish the pain my poor brother always suffers. But over the years my father could not embrace him as I did... When Bane was excommunicated I followed him into exile, refusing to speak to my father again."

As the story was told Esther had penetrated deeper and deeper into the madness Talia was weaving. Talia almost believed the lie she had been telling for so long that it was difficult to separate the truth from fact. This was Esther's chance to know what Bane refused to speak of. "Miranda," Esther whispered holding her eyes locked on Talia's, "Why was he excommunicated?"

Soft brown hair brushed Esther's shoulder as the woman leaned close to her ear and spoke some lie about Ra's al Ghul's guilt… Bane being a monster. Esther hardly heard her as she stole the truth from the woman whispering in her ear. Esther saw it, the same conversation from her prior vision but from Talia's point of view.

Young Talia filled with anger at her father. Her mind filled with dark thoughts of revenge. If Ra's al Ghul would not have her as successor then she would not have him as a father. She demanded Bane be given to her in her self-inflicted exile. Swore to never speak to the Demon Head again… screamed the darkest stories of her childhood at the man she felt had betrayed her and dishonored her mother…

Esther witnessed Talia viciously telling Ra's al Ghul how she had listened to her mother scream for him as she was raped to death, how everything was his fault… he had abandoned them and how she had always hated him and always would. The thoughts were so black that Esther was almost frightened as they poured their poison into her mind.

She watched the memory of Bane being woken in the middle of the night and told by an enraged Ra's al Ghul to get out immediately, never to return… Bane, weeping and alone on the mountain, abandoned by the man who had saved him, a man he looked to and admired. Cast out, hating himself, completely unaware Talia had orchestrated the entire thing in her rage. She ran to him as if she was his savior and together they left to find their own way in the world.

Talia's lips brush her ear as she pulled away and Esther snapped back with a sad look on her face. Talia was completely insane.

"I am sorry my friend," was all Esther could manage to say.

She took Talia's hand and gave it a squeeze. Now Esther understood why Talia stepped up the instant her Father died. She believed it her birthright to claim his place. Esther wondered just how many brothers had died when she claimed her underserved throne.

"Thank you," Talia pressed a cool cheek to Esther's face and walked away.

A man's hand came to her elbow a few moments later and Esther heard a voice ask her for a dance. This night was just getting curiouser and curiouser. When she turned to see the smiling blue eyes of her old friend grinning at her with that devil-may-care expression she loved she grinned back and took his hand.

As they moved on the floor she warned him lowly, "You never returned my dress."

Melvin drawled with cool southern manners and continued to smile. "You look very pretty in that one… I think I will just keep the old one."

"Oh really, Do you like wearing it?" She laughed up into that handsome face as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"You are to meet with him at the Delacourt, 11:30 on the dot-ah" Meathead copied the Joker's odd speech for the last word and Esther laughed.

"And he changed everything at the last minute because he is up to no good. Tell me Meathead, what does he have planned?" She pushed into his mind and found no subterfuge. Frowning and annoyed at the lack of information Esther muttered, "You don't know…"

"He just wants to see you." Melvin grinned.

Esther rolled her eyes. "Is that what he told you to say?"

He laughed a little, really tickled with this conversation. "Yes."

Esther scoffed and looked at his watch. It was almost 11:00. "And do you believe him?"

"Not at all." Melvin winked and left her there, disappearing as quickly as he arrived.

It took her a moment to discover Barsad chatting animatedly with John Daggett. Apologizing she snatched her fiancé away and explained that they needed to leave for the meeting immediately. They departed the festivities at once. While crossing town their sedan was quickly met and followed by a van filled with her soldiers and her little gift for the clown.

Barsad handed her an assortment of weapons, going so far as to lift her skirt and strap a small gun to her leg.

"Is there a reason you are so nervous Barsad?" Esther asked scowling at him while he tightened the Velcro at her ankle.

"Yes." He looked up at her. "You are wearing a dress and you will be completely exposed to his men, which is why I think he moved up the meeting time."

"I could always take it off and meet them in my underwear." She was playfully teasing him but agreed with his assessment, "He will not risk a war with the League at this time. The Joker wants Gotham to fall even more than you do."

Barsad was not amused as he handed her the sword. "What makes you believe that?"

"I know how he got his scars," Esther mumbled too low for his hearing as she looked out the window. Moments later they pulled up outside the building.

The Delacourt was an old speakeasy infamous in Gotham for being the meeting place of top mobsters during prohibition. It was typical Joker style to have the meeting moved at the last minute to such a theatric location.

The car door was opened for her by one of the Joker's men. A gruff mocking greeting was barked at her. "This way Madame."

She motioned for Barsad to exit first and then reached for his hand to move the voluminous draped skirt out of the car. The entire scene was nothing short of ridiculous. Her team immediately surrounded her and Esther had to laugh silently when she saw Crane, a burlap sack on his head and a gigantic purple bow around his chest, prodded forward by the nose of a shotgun at his back.

Barsad walked at her side carrying a huge riffle, he looked a little like James Bond as he moved, scanning the hall before them for trouble. The doors were opened and there the man of the hour stood… next to a small table set for two, smack dab in the middle of the room.

"Wellllllll, you certainly got dressed up to see me little demon," the Joker's voice was low and velvet as he stepped toward her with his hands spread and his shoulder hunched.

Esther looked at the faces of every one of his men there and recognized the shadow of death standing with all of them. When her dangerous gaze fell on the Joker he was grinning, freshly painted scars stretched up his face. The sparkle in his black eyes made her feel that he too knew what she saw. The Joker was going to kill every single man involved in this little mission.

"I have brought you a present." Esther smiled and gestured for Crane to be shoved forward. When the good doctor was beside her she pulled off the mask with a flourish. "I even had him gift wrapped."

Her finger went up to fix Crane's hair as she grinned into his heavily drugged eyes. Esther gave him a slap across the face then pushed him to walk forward toward his old chum.

The Joker was laughing violently, creepy giggles echoing through the dark wood paneled room. "Very cute. It's nice to see you still have your sense of humor." He took a step toward the Scarecrow. "Remind me, how many days did Crane, torture..." he cleared his throat, "I mean, experiment on you?"

"Two," Esther answered plainly.

"Are you sure you don't want to just kill him? I know you women are veeeery skittish about rape…" The tenor of his voice was low, growling as his dark eyes ran over the face of his old enemy.

"Oh no, I am not the type to hold a grudge," Esther mocked placing her free hand on her hip.

Howling with laughter he slapped his knee. Looking over his shoulder to his men the Joker gestured at her. "Don't believe a word she says. I have seen firsthand what she does if you really piss her off. She is a ge-ni-us with a knife. What was that corpse's name again? Ethan?"

She nodded and had the distinct impression he was orating this little speech for her men to hear. "Crane will be needed when the city falls… Keep him _comfortable_… I have plans for that devious little mind of his."

"As you wish little Demon. Marty get him out of here." A fat goon took Crane out the back.

With a new grin in place he clapped his hands together and gestured at the table. "Now, take a seat. We need to have a little chat." He sat down and pointed to Esther's men. "You. Brainwashed idiots, get out."

The League of Shadow's soldiers did not move an inch and he looked Esther in the eye with an exaggerated wink. "It was worth a try."

Barsad stepped forward to stand at her side when Esther took the seat across from the far too proud of himself Joker. The clown glanced up at the handsome man and smacked his lips looking thoroughly uninspired. "You know killer, I always though you would look much better with your own gang but these guys are soooooo boring. They are nothing like the company you used to keep… good old Harvey Dent-ta."

"He was two of a kind," Esther quipped then laughed at her own joke.

"There she is… I was wondering when I would see her again," the Joker cooed black pits staring at her with fascination.

His purple gloved hand came up and his fingers beckoned for something behind him. Esther could sense Barsad's uneasiness as he watched a silver tray be brought to the table. A bottle of very fine wine was set down with two glasses and a short vase of purple roses she knew he had stolen from her long lost garden.

Esther looked at the offering and smirked. It was the same bottle of wine they had shard on their first date seven years ago. Whatever game this was Esther could only guess.

The goon waiter opened the bottle and poured two glass as the Joker gave Esther a secret knowing smile. Leaning forward on his elbows he waited patiently for the man to leave.

She met his eyes and made it clear from her expression that he better get to the point quickly.

The Joker raised his glass and Esther did nothing. When he narrowed his eyes she spoke with a dry voice, "We both know I cannot touch that."

The smile that spilt his face made her want to reach across the table and slap him. Pulling his coat away from his chest he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a second pair of purple gloves, tossing them to land in front of her. "Always carry a spare I say."

It was impossible not to recognize the bad stitching. These were the gloves she had sewn for herself years ago when she was sequestered at his Manor, healing from that horrible beating. Before she knew what she was doing her fingertips brushed over them. They had been in her box of treasures, left behind years ago and hidden at the dock's house.

Unwilling to show her nostalgia she put them on and gestured to her glass. "You will drink out of my glass first."

Bouncing in his seat a little the Joker snatched it up right away. He took a loud sip, clearly drinking a good quantity of the wine, and then set it back in front of her, red paint smeared on the rim. With the purple gloves on her fingers she lifted the crystal and toasted with him.

"Happy Valentine's day Killer," he said with a wink before sipping his own glass.

Rolling her eyes she swallowed the wine and set the glass back down. "I hear we need to discuss an issue of territory." Her voice was even, conversational, as she met his eyes.

His fingers drummed loudly on the table as he leaned a little awkwardly in his chair. "There is a very nasty rumor on the street that you felt free to set up one of your stores on my turf."

"You have not been there in over five years, blew up your old creepy hideout; I reabsorbed it into _my_ turf."

"You have no turf," he scoffed, tonging his scars.

"Can we please stop saying turf," Esther laughed a little and took another sip of wine.

It shut him up and he snapped his jaw closed before he burst out in mad cackles a moment later. The Joker's men began to look really nervous, fidgeting in the background, aware of what that particular laugh meant. One hand hit the table then the clown took a long drink of wine, draining his glass. "I have missssssed that smart mouth!"

Esther finished her glass of wine. They sat in silence for some time, each locked on to the other. He seemed far too pleased with himself and this odd waste of time.

"Listen," he clicked his tongue and waved a hand, "I am willing to let it sliiiide….if…" he tapped his fingers three times on the table, "you tell me the identity of the Bat Man."

"You already know who he is," Esther mocked leaning forward with a sneer on her red lips.

"Oohhhhh," He drew out the sound rolling his eyes back, "But-ta, I want to hear YOU say it."

Esther stood from her seat, sword still clutched in her hand and walked around the small square table until she stood at the Joker's side. Bending down she put a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Stop wasting my time."

Leaning over him, eyes dangerous and full of malice, she waited for his reply. He raised a hand and brushed her hair back from her ear before whispering in a guttural growl so low only she could make out the words, "Can't a fellow just have a drink with the mother of his child?"

She looked over his paint, fresh but slowly creasing, smelled the carnal scent that clung to him, the gasoline, the gunpowder… and squeezed his shoulder brutally.

"Bruce Wayne." She let him go and took her chair again. "Bruce Wayne is Batman."

"I know."

Esther rolled her eyes. "Yes we are all very proud of you for figuring it out. Good job."

"But Princess." His eyes flashed. "I did not care who he was; your dear sweet Talia told hoping I would tell her dirty secrets."

Laughing into her glass she spoke, "I wish I could have been there when she told you. I bet the look on your face was priceless. Did she ruin your fun?"

He refilled her wine and smiled broadly. "He is a waste of time now… quite pathetic how she chases after him don't you think."

"I have been wondering," Esther took another sip of wine and changed the subject, "Were you ever incarcerated at Arkham or did you stage the whole thing?"

He straightened the lapels of the purple overcoat with a cocky smirk. "They built me a new wing… It would have been rude not to visit."

Esther nodded. "How long did it take to break out?"

"Seven months or so." He licked his scars, back to the smiling prankster… but Esther saw it lurking in his eyes, he was choosing his words carefully. "Then I came and went as I pleased until… well, you know."

"Convenient time for a vacation." The look in her eyes was deadly.

Evil poured from him when dark words came from his mouth, "There was nothing interesting in Gotham once the Bat Man was… enlightened. Why stay?"

Esther raised her glass to him and smiled softly. "Actually, I was there that night…" Her icy eyes flashed to his, amused and ready to cut back. "Watching Wayne crack was almost sad… Your little fit of temper was amusing though. I think you would have actually killed him if the roof had not caved in between you."

"You were…," The Joker clenched his fist and looked seriously enraged… not one trace of that hated smile was left to twist the scars.

"I was…" Esther smiled, widening her eyes. "Harvey Dent's last wish was that Batman suffer as he had suffered. You broke Bruce's spirit and I broke his body. While you were busy playing with the S.W.A.T. team I was the one who shattered his knee, fractured several of his ribs, snapped all the fingers of his left hand… among other things. I am the reason he walks with a cane."

"The bloody footprints," he growled and sucked his teeth.

"You saw those? I had to leave my dress and heels at the party. It's not like I could climb down the walls of the Grantham hotel in a gown." She took another sip of wine. "Running barefoot though that glass really really hurt. Yet, unarmed and practically naked I managed to kick the crap out of Batman in less than a minute." She sneered as his eyes darted over her face. The darkness growing behind his gaze made her smile deepen. Giggling she relished that she had finally turned the tables on the Joker. "If not for the state I was in," she glared hard at him before she continued, "bleeding, and chocking on poison… that night would have ended very differently. But Harvey had his wish… Bruce Wayne has suffered for years."

"I could never understand what you saw in him. I always found him to be dryyyyy," The Joker mocked, a malicious curve at the corner of his ruined lips.

"Harvey was loyal." Reaching for the bottle she refilled his glass. "The only person I have ever trusted that did not betray me."

"Hard lessons little girl…" Those red painted lips twisted further upward. Shining black eyes looked at her. "you should not trust _anyone_…"

As he looked at her Esther had the strangest sensation, blinking once she saw a bright flash of Talia's face and looked back to her old lover, nodding. So that was why they were here. He was warning her that Talia was dangerous… the look she gave him said it all, _duh…_

"You know killer," He giggled a little as he leaned closer to her and moved the wine bottle off center. "I have waited a long time. The game is so much better now don't you think?" He bent and accented the words in his odd playful speech.

Esther gave a little bow in her seat and flourished her fingers. "I always preferred the killing game but this will do I guess."

Leaning back in his chair he watched her, licking his scars as he thought over her words. The Joker stood suddenly and took one of the roses from the vase on the table, tucking it into his lapel. "It's been an interesting evening little Demon." He turned to walk out the back door and motioned for his men to remain behind.

"One more thing." The Joker turned back to her with all his malice back in place. "I have a guest now. You handle the clean up tonight."

Esther understood perfectly. Once the Joker was out the door she finished her wine and stood from the table. Facing her team she gestured to the goons. "Kill them."

It was done in an instant. Five bodies were gathered up and quickly thrown in the van. Esther realized the caliber of men Barsad had arranged for her… these were his best. Turning to him with a smile she put an arm around his waist.

looking up into his eyes she teased, "It's still early, would you like to go get a drink?"

He just laughed and pulled her to their car. Though he was smiling Esther could smell the discomfort on him… That whole meeting had set him on edge and the question was in his eyes. _"What happened with Crane?"_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please Review and make me the happiest girl in the world!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Friends! I have one massive chapter here for you. I hope you enjoy and I really look forward to your reviews.**

**Shout out to: atiketook, AKATSUKILOVER73, marulk, wheresthetrigger, AvalonTheLadyKiller, Rachel Wilson, hannahhobnob, mypoeticdownfall, FieryLady36, boca3, Celestial Moon Lady, and mystery guest.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Bane sat at his desk and listened to Barsad's recorded conversation between Esther and the Joker. Nuances had been revealed about the Oracle's past… dark events, but it was the hidden connection behind their words that caught his attention. The Joker clearly knew far more about her than Bane did, personal things, and it set his teeth on edge.

It had been clear to him for some time that the Oracle had hidden the child away from that man. The Joker was dangerous and clearly knew details of her life. It was good Cassandra was in the arms of the League now. The child flourished in her new home over the last six months, excelled at her studies; even Curtis had performed well in his training and would one day be a useful initiate.

Talia had taken a personal interest in the girl, visiting her often and attempting to know her. The child would not discuss her mother; Bane assumed she probably did not remember her. But she was delighted to hear about Esther when Talia told her stories.

They had Cassandra watched and tested carefully to see if she displayed her mother's talents but so far it seemed as if she was just a normal little girl. Esther had claimed she was born with her gifts and Bane believed her.

More interesting still was the fact that Curtis remained deeply loyal to Esther. He absolutely refused to speak of her… no matter the methods of _persuasion_ they had employed. Bane had no idea how long they had known one another but he had read Curtis's criminal record and it was serious business; the man was lucky he was not on death row. Why did she choose him? The more it ran through his thoughts the more frustrated he became. A small voice warned him that now was not the time to confront Esther about the child. He would wait… and, hopefully, the Oracle would grow to trust him and tell him herself.

Playing the hour long conversation again he stood up and looked out the window at the snow, tense, as he listened to their banter and thinly veiled threats… What the Joker referred to as their "game."

* * *

"Hello kitten," Esther greeted, tapping her toe against the floor as she looked through the clothes Selina had hanging on the rack in her apartment. "I like this." She held up a little black dress with capped sleeves and a cinched waist. "You have good taste."

The woman of the hour froze at the door… Even from across the room Esther sensed the pulse of the pretty girl's alarm. "Hello again."

Looking over her shoulder Esther smiled. "I see you are still independently working. Who did you rip off to get those earrings?"

"A fat old woman named Catherine Faure." Selina smiled, walking forward with far more confidence than she felt. She pulled back her hair when she stood before Esther and showed her the large rubies.

"I must admit, I am disappointed in what I find here." The icy blue eyes flashed showing her true displeasure. "For a woman who seems so desperate for a fresh start you certainly fuck around far too often."

"Girls gotta eat!" A hand went to her chest as she whined.

Esther rolled her eyes. "You my dear, do not know what it means to starve." She tapped the earring, "This is just greed… you can't fence these anyway. They are far too famous to sell without drawing attention to yourself."

Always defensive Selina trilled, "Maybe I just like them."

"Like I said… greed." Esther walked to the fridge and grabbed a small container of yogurt. "Did you get the documents Bane requested?"

Trotting over to the corner her long brown hair swung with her movements. A moment later she was back with a long black tube. "Piece of cake."

Esther took the container and opened the lid, pulling out the paper and inspecting what she gathered. "Good work."

"Why do they call you the Oracle?" Selina was trying to be conversational, pressing for a simple chat with the woman who had set her broken bones last summer. What she really wanted was information, desperate for any leverage to get her out of this nightmare of service to Bane.

After a bite of yogurt Esther licked the spoon and winked at the younger woman. "And just where did you hear that? I know that not one of my men have spoken it aloud in your presence… have you been spying?"

The smile fell from Selina's face. "No…"

Putting a hand on her shoulder Esther gave her a squeeze. "You are a terrible liar. Do not fear. I am not here to punish you. That is Bane's privilege. I am here to help you."

Selina did not believe a word. It was always the same. The Oracle would visit, spout some self-righteous bullshit, and claim she was only there to help her.

"Do you need money kitten?" Esther asked pulling a wad of cash from her coat pocket and tossing it on the table. "There is a few thousand in there… don't want you to _starve_." Her tone was mocking and entertained as she turned her back and went back to exploring all of Selina's treasures. Fingers lingered on a set of excellent safe cracking goggles…

Selina scooped up the money immediately and thumbed through the cash, "ummm, thanks."

"You are welcome." Esther nodded but did not face the girl. "I know you share with those who need it, I admire that. It almost makes up for your unbelievable self-interest. You can't decide what you are: good, bad, worthy… or just a waste of my time."

Here we go again. Selina felt like she was being nagged by her mother. Rolling her eyes she went to sit on the couch.

"I suggest," Esther plopped down on the couch next to her, "you change out of that dress and get ready to train. I only have a few hours."

This was the only part of the Oracle's visits that Selina enjoyed. She stood up and quickly changed into sweats.

Esther took her through what they had practiced last time… Selina had a knack for hand to hand combat, one of her better students. After a few hours they were both covered in sweat and the brunette had adapted, taken what Esther had shown her, and embraced it with her own style.

"Well done." Esther grinned, crossing to the sink to wash the sweat from her face. "You are a fast learner… in a decade you might even be a worthy opponent."

It was statements like that that got under Selina's skin. Clenching her teeth she responded, "Thank you."

Esther had been like her once, too full of herself and her perceived skill to believe anyone could touch her. Looking at the girl now she saw a lot of herself in her. "I know you are planning to leave town next month Miss Kyle."

Selina went pale.

"Bane will kill you… painfully if you try to flee. With your record there is nowhere you could hide. So long as you are in the system you are his. Do not put all my hard work to waste. Be patient."

Crossing to the door Esther smiled and met those large brown eyes. "The storm is coming. It's time to batten down the hatches and stop dicking around."

* * *

**End of March: Six Months to Occupation **

It was not quite the same as her garden at the dock's house but the collection of potted plants she had been cultivating on the enormous balcony of her Gotham apartment still made her happy. Most of the plants were dormant with the cold spring weather but her bulbs had finally started to peak through the dark earth packed around them. Sword-like leaves where a vibrant green as Esther kneeled over her terrace garden with a smile.

"You have a talent with plants," lyrical mechanical speech came from behind her.

A smile spread her lips before she looked over her shoulder. "Well well, just what are you doing on my balcony?"

Leaning against the door frame Bane clutched the front of his black jacket and corrected her, "Woman, you are on my balcony."

Scoffing Esther stood and wiped the dirt from her hands. "Squatter's rights."

"Is that really what you wear around the house?" he looked her over, eyes full of disapproval.

A gust of wind pressed the thin silk robe against her frame, clearly displaying that she was naked beneath it.

Looking down Esther smirked. "Barsad has been gone for weeks. So long as I have the place to myself why not? Be grateful I have clothes on at all." Moving past him and reentering the warmth of the living room Esther headed to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

One punctuated breath, "Yes."

As he followed her he wondered if the Oracle realized the massive apartment was full or surveillance equipment… that brothers were watching her.

Sensing the direction of his thoughts she smiled to herself, of course she knew.

Esther made them breakfast. Warm ham, poached eggs, and a quick hollandaise sauce served with day old bread. Bane sat at the counter and watched her as she moved quickly with a smile.

"I did not know you could cook," appreciation laced his voice.

Esther winked. "I'm sure there are a lot of things about me that you don't know."

He gave her a glare that clearly spoke volumes… and only made her smirk. She knew what must have been on his mind… the conversation he had heard with the Joker.

She served him first then took the seat at his side, eating with a hum of approval at the food. "I was not expecting you until lunch."

"You knew I was coming?" He did not sound surprised.

Icy blue eyes turned toward him as her lip curled wickedly at the corner. "I dreamed of you last night. Barsad has located Dr. Pavel and overtures were made by a League representative… However you suspect that the CIA is courting him as well."

"Yes."

"You are correct." She picked up her mug and opened up her mind. "I can see clearly that he will take the CIA's offer… plan accordingly." She was almost snide as she sipped a long pull of tea.

He growled a little, "When?"

Closing her eyes she moved through the vision, like cracks in ice, until she saw Dr. Pavel… moving toward the CIA operative and his military escort. As she spoke a carnal smirk came over her face… "You are dressed in a dark long sleeve tee shirt and the weather is warmer." Silent for moment she smelled the air. "The uncut grass is shin high…" Her eyes opened. "Late spring, early summer? I do not know the weather conditions in Uzbekistan."

"Get dressed and pack your bags." He stood from his chair and walked toward the front door. "I will be back in an hour. Be ready." The door slammed behind him.

"Hello to you too," she laughed under her breath and washed the dishes.

As Esther took a hot bath Bane was upstairs meeting with John Daggett, tolerating being ordered around by the mousey snip of a man. Talia's plan to bankrupt Bruce Wayne, steal his money, and set Daggett up in a position to take over the Wayne board was moving forward as scheduled. Six months more and the city would fall… then the winter would come and Esther would walk those desolate streets that had haunted her visions for years.

It was three hours before he returned to claim her. Together they descended into the underground to see the progress that had been made while he was gone. Esther lead him through the weapons manifests, the numbers of men working around the city. Who had infiltrated key Gotham positions, who they had killed. He seemed pleased with the progress that had been made in his absence, his earlier mood abated as he recognized how well Esther had managed Gotham.

It was a bustle of activity, hundreds of men and boys huddled while heavily armed League soldiers stood guard. Esther greeted all she knew, smiling with her eyes under her red scarf. Bane moved to the center of the large circular room and stood before the masses, preaching this mission to stoke the fire of his followers.

Esther stood back in the shadows, toying with a bit of thin cord as her mind unraveled into the room. She was back at her garden, pruning the roses as Gran kneeled beside her, working to shape the plants.

_"Esther, I am going to die soon."_

_It was inevitable. "I know."_

_"When I am gone I want you to stay here, live in Gotham, and follow your instincts," the old voice was haggard but not unhappy. "It will be hard for you when you are alone."_

_It was such an odd thing to say. Of course Esther would stay in Gotham. This was her home. Sitting back on her heels the young woman tossed her short hair and looked at the withered face of her guardian. "I will walk the path set before me."_

_A smile split the old woman's face. "That is all any of us can do. Never forget what you are."_

_Reaching her fingers toward Gran Esther touched her face to vividly see what the woman was thinking. It was love and a small dash of anxiety. "I love you too Gran." _

_Gran died that night sleeping in her favorite chair. Without a tear Esther buried her in their garden, under the fruit trees the old woman loved._

"I will walk the path set before me," Esther whispered aloud lost in the vision.

Bane had climbed the levels toward the Oracle when he clearly saw the change come over her. Her eyes were glazed and wide, sharp blue staring into a world he could only imagine. One of the new mercenaries walked up to speak to her, interrupting the moment. Bane reached for his throat, crushing it to stop the noise, his eyes never leaving Esther's face. The body fell in a heap at his feet and was instantly dragged away by a League Soldier. The mercenaries with sense had learned long ago not to speak when the woman was near Bane… and to never speak to the woman directly unless spoken to first.

Her voice came softly again, "I love you too Gran."

A few minutes later Esther slowly returned to them. Bane reached forward and pulled the thin rope from her fingers, tucking it into his pocket as he waited for her to speak. She was still far away when she began to mechanically wipe invisible dirt from her hands on her shirt. The sudden sound of rushing water caught her attention and Esther looked around, surprised to find herself in the underground. The memory had been so vivid, she had smelled the summer garden, felt the wrinkled skin of her mother figure.

Fingertips went to her face, feeling the outline of her bones under the fabric as her eyes watched the water rushing down the channel below her. The wet smell of the air, mud, explosives, and dust replaced the sweet scent of her roses.

"Never forget what you are," Esther announced quietly to the air… Gran's hidden message. She had known exactly what Esther was… known what Ra's al Ghul had given her. In hindsight so much of their dialogue had to be interpreted differently now. Gran had been gentle with her, gave her the time she needed to develop her own personality so as not to be overtaken by the strength of what she carried. Gran had been wise… and now it was time to remember all she had said, time to accept what she was.

"Woman?" Bane put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

There was an odd look in her expression as her eyes ran over his chest and up to his face. "Do you know why she named me Esther?" Bane could see that she still had one foot in her dream world. "It was because she found my corpse floating in the starlight."

"But you did not die little Oracle," Bane whispered a thumb running over the tense muscle of her shoulder.

Her eyes were on his but she did not really see him. "I have died many times. And I have forgotten much that I should have remembered."She murmured, "I did not understand. I was damaged, inhuman, a wild thing like Talia… like you. I know where I came from… but you, your start was far more horrific."

He clutched her shoulders and shook her, unsettled by her words. "Wake up Woman."

Closing her eyes she pulled in a long, deep breath. When her lashes fluttered open she was back, in full control of herself. "I need you to take me there Bane. Take me to your home."

"Why?" He asked relieved she has stopped speaking in that otherworldly voice but displeased with the demand.

Esther smiled and gave the arms that held her away from him a gentle pat. "I have been called to go there."

He could not deny the Oracle once the words had been spoken before the brotherhood. Letting her go Bane took a step away and narrowed his eyes… feeling forced into an action he did not want to perform. "We leave immediately."

* * *

Bane focused on his computer screen during the long flight to Morocco but she occasional caught him observing her from the corner of his eye. He puzzled her. He was watching, but did not speak… as if waiting for her to do something.

Pulling her sword over her knee she began to carefully sharpen the blade while humming, losing herself in the act. Her eyes were on the small sliver of sunlight that fought to shine off the muted dark metal. It was if the light itself got sucked into her weapon and it always made her smile.

Words came softly from her parted lips, "Sometimes I wonder what beautiful things will be born from our works Bane.'Something is always born of excess: great art was born of great terror, great loneliness, great inhibitions, instabilities, and it always balances them.' ― Anaïs Nin."

She heard the constant tap of the keyboard cease and felt his eyes move over her. She did not look up from her sword, still admiring the perfect lines of her blade.

"Does that explain your obsession with art?" He sounded intrigued and she sensed a little surprised she had finally spoken.

Ignoring his question she continued to make her point. "You were born of great pain and loneliness, Talia great darkness and passion…"

"And you? What were you born from Woman?" Bane asked, eyes curious as he watched her look up to him at last.

"Hatred and cold water… and we are all three quite interesting works of disturbing art." She pulled in a deep breath and went right back to studding every inch of her sword. "Does it ever bother you Bane? Knowing the misery that you will deliver to Gotham, knowing not all of them deserve it… all just to rebalance the world?"

There was no hesitation in his answer. "No. It is their destiny to suffer just as it was ours. It is all for a greater purpose."

"And what is the greater purpose?" Icy blue eyes went back to him, daring him to speak it aloud.

Conviction was clear in his tone. "The betterment of mankind."

She smiled. "You are an idealist… yet use corruption, murder, theft, extortion, deception, and evil to destroy itself. It is ironic and far too easy to justify the ethical conflict by saying it's for the greater good. That is not why the League of Shadows exists."

He was intrigued; Esther had never spoken to him of League philosophy aside from that first night when she shared her visions. "And just what is your view then little Oracle?"

"Balance means the equilibrium of Order and Chaos, destruction and creation… both forces necessary for the world to function, learn, and advance. Both forces equally correct in their ultimate message." She leaned forward, meeting his hard stare as she spoke with energy, "And it is not my view… _it is fact_. It is the very air we breathe, my purpose, and the reason I was sent to you. If you try to cure evil with evil you will add more pain to your fate –Sophocles."

Bane countered, "The first lesson a revolutionary must learn is that he is a doomed man."

Esther's looked confused as she tried to place the quote… then burst out laughing. "Did you just quote one of the co-founders of the Black Panthers? Huey P. Newton?"

"Yes."

He had not intended to be funny but Esther was practically crying she was laughing so hard. "Dear god Bane!" She breathed, sheathing her sword and setting it aside. "That was a good quip and it pretty much sums up what I already suspected. You are hopeless!"

Bane narrowed his eyes unsure why she was laughing so hard. Not in the mood to be mocked he growled, "Is there a reason we are discussing the finer points of your purpose?"

"We are discussing the major points of _your _purpose," Esther admitted as she wiped tears from her eyes still sniggering. "You think you understand balance because you are determined, ambitious… but what drives you? A thing is not necessarily true because a man dies for it."

Bane was still clearly not ready for the truth. He was too caught up in his own dogma… but she sensed, or maybe just hoped, she had begun to lay the foundation of change in his mind.

"Your quotes are starting to wear on my nerves," Bane spoke one last time before going back to his computer.

"It's good for you." She could not help but smirk. "You are an incredibly driven man. You are also exceptionally intelligent and cunning… remember not to get caught up in your objective."

After a moment of silence he asked without looking at her, "Who was Ethan?"

One brow rose and Esther stood up, crossing to Bane to see just what he had been reading on his computer screen. It was the transcript of Esther's and the Joker's last meeting. "This is what is bothering you?"

He looked up from the screen at the woman leaning over him with an irritated glare under his brows. "I have questions." Steel grey eyes narrowed. "By the time this plane lands you will tell me everything I want to know."

She was reading their words with a transfixed stare and answered offhandedly, "Ethan was another street kid from the Narrows… who I killed veeeeery slowly."

He gestured for her to continue as he used his false conversational tone, "The Joker was there when you kill this boy?"

She became the predator instantly at the memory of her kill, small smile and eyes glowing. "Ethan was the reason my Natalie was brutally raped, tortured, and killed. I spent years hunting down all the men involved, as I am sure Barsad already told you. Ethan was the last, he had fled Gotham and I waited patiently for him to return. It was thirteen years before I saw him again. He was working as a goon for the Joker. I claimed his life and the Clown watched me torture the bastard."

"And he allowed it?"

The dark smile on Esther's lips expressed more than her words. Her eyes left the screen and looked directly into Bane's as she answered with a voice that dripped malice, "Why would he stop me? He loved watching me kill his men. To him they are disposable… The Joker knows that any who serve him belong to Chaos and forfeit their lives to its whims."

Bane nodded. He could not miss the fire in her eyes, the pure bloodlust that made her involuntarily bite her lower lip. Leaning fractionally nearer to her unintentionally alluring energy Bane watched the slow spreading excited flush as she clearly recalled what must be her most glorious kill.

She reached forward to scroll through the conversation. "This is where you ask me the details about Crane."

The energy flowing off of her instantly shifted, almost like the echo of something horrible when he asked, "What did Crane do to you?"

She was undaunted, having expected the question for some time. "The short version is that he strapped me to a bed and injected me with his fear toxin."

"And the long version?"

"Before and after the toxin he also gave me psychotropic drugs that made it impossible for me to move as he touched my body with his hands and mouth… planned to keep me as his plaything."

Bluntly Bane asked the question that was burring in his mind, "Did he rape you?"

"He came very close," Esther acknowledged meeting his eyes with a steady gaze of her own.

He nodded, his eyes betraying relief behind the piercing angry glare. "But you escaped."

She smiled, ready to pour on the cream. Her hand came to his shoulder as she leaned closer to his face. Pressing a quick kiss on his scarred eyebrow she leaned back and answered, "No Bane. I did not escape. I was unexpectedly rescued… by Batman."

He did not believe her at first but the truth was there in her eyes, those chips of ice that stared expectantly. "Bruce Wayne saved your life?"

"He did." Esther nodded and brushed her fingers over the League brand on his skull. "Bruce Wayne rescued me from a nightmare."

The grate of his voice passing his throat distorted it to an animal growl, "Why did you not mention this to me before?"

Esther seemed surprised by the question. "Did you think my life began when I met you? I have walked the dark places of Gotham for decades… it would take years to tell you all that I have done and all that has been done to me. Rehashing my past is not exactly something I enjoy and to be honest this information means nothing to our mission."

"You think the fact that you were connected to Wayne is not relevant?" His hand shot out and gripped her arm, pulling her forward and unsettling her balance as he showed his disapproval.

"I was also connected to Bruce through business." She stood straight and pealed his fingers from her body with an annoyed purse of her lips. "As I am sure is hidden in that file of yours. Yet he only knows me as the art dealer… the truth of what I am is hidden from him."

Putting his elbows on his knees he leaned forward and considered her words. After a few short seconds he looked back to her, unblinking eyes running over her face as he accused, "There is more you are not telling me."

Esther went to grab a bottle of water from the bar. Watching Bane's reflection in the glass backed shelves she told a fraction of the truth, "That was the night I discovered Bruce Wayne was Batman. It was… surprising."

The mountain began to move from his chair, rearing up slowly like an encroaching tidal wave. Two steps and he stood directly behind her.

She took a swig then explained, "I had avoided and ignored Batman, considered him beneath my notice. As far as I was concerned he could continue as long as he stayed out of my way. That night changed everything." Esther continued as her eyes met his in the mirror, "Afterward the 7th Street Massacre took place. He saved Crane from my wrath and there was war between us. The night Harvey died I followed the Joker's trail of explosions and tore Batman apart… he has been in hiding ever since." There was just enough truth in her words that her love for her friend was concealed… deception at its most pure.

Bane did not miss the brief look of sadness that passed over her features as she spoke. Slowly he reached for her braid, twisting it around his fist as she braced for the storm. When the length of her hair circled his hand, fingers so large he reached her pulse lightly wrapped around the back of her neck. They touched her, slowly… very lightly. Esther secretly brushed him with her power. A fury burned brightly in his mind but his hands, though they held her hair, were anything but threatening… or were they? Before she could decide he began to speak.

"Bruce will pay for his betrayal," his voice was deceptively soft. Bane leaned even closer, gently pulling her head back by her captive braid. Stormy grey eyes locked on hers, the pad of his finger still stroking her pulse.

Closing her eyes Esther sensed the truth in those words.

The knuckles of his other hand lightly traced her jaw, urging her to look at him. Parting her lips she took a deep breath and prepared to see the man twisted up in her destiny. The anger in his eyes was gone; in its place was raw cold calculation.

After several mechanical breaths he spoke again, "Do you want me to kill Crane?"

There was something incredibly sweet about his question and it completely caught her off guard. As she turned, the hand wrapped in her hair followed, guiding her a little until they were face to face. It was a quick study she made of his expression before she spoke. Determination rang clear in her voice, "No… Crane is mine. When the time is right _I_ will kill him." Esther did not need or want him to fight her battles.

"As you wish." He continued to trace the line of her jaw and pulled her fractionally closer unknowingly tightening the hand that held her hair. "There is much about you that you do not share yet Oberon seems to know your history."

"Do not let him fool you. The most important part of that meeting is what was unsaid. He wanted to sow discord, give you hints about my life to show his superior knowledge."

Though his touch on her face mimicked sweetness it was actually quite threatening as Bane explained in an even voice… the voice he used when he was especially dangerous, "Your enemy knows more about you than your family."

Narrowing her eyes Esther asked straightforwardly, "Are you doing that on purpose or do you not realize that you are threatening me?"

He looked marginally amused as he squeezed the hair wrapped in his fist. "I want to touch you."

"Why?" Icy blue eyes looked very untrusting. "You are angry."

"You don't like it?" It was almost a purr as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "This is what I am woman."

"I don't dislike it," she answered but her eyes were still cagey and she swallowed when his thumb stroked down the front of her throat.

"Do you want me to stop?" It was that same dangerous voice as he pulled her even closer, their faces inches apart. The intensity of his gaze as he held her eyes… It was as if he was issuing a challenge she did not understand.

Esther breathed, mesmerize but his strange behavior. "It depends. What are you angry about exactly?"

A little light slipped into his hard grey eyes. "Ahhhh, the list is long." His fingers began to unwind from her hair. Once free he cupped the back of her neck, fingers splayed lightly around her skull.

"It's a long flight Bane," Esther's voice fell flat and she was clearly on the boarder of losing her temper.

He smiled, but it was not a happy expression, it was the grin of a wolf preparing to bite. The fingers of his other hand brushed her lips again. "The fact that you were tortured for days and freed by a man who is beneath you in every way disturbs me. The fact that your hated enemy knew this and I did not angers me."

She was marginally insulted when Bane's words made her sound weak. "Crane never got what he wanted. I never screamed… I fought as hard as I could. For me it was a victory. Do not look at it in any other way… do not insult me."

A low predatory growl vibrated from his chest as the hand at the base of her skull tensed, as if he were fighting himself not to crush her. Oddly though, the fingers of his other hand never once stopped lightly caressing her, they still slowly stroked her neck and jaw.

Esther leaned her head back a little and with a soft but dangerous tone challenged him, "Maybe you should stop touching me after all."

Bane did not want to. A need to take her now, to cover her with his body and sweat… to come inside her and make it clear this woman was his was overpowering his usually steadfast self-control. Bane was… jealous. "The reason I am touching you is because it calms me and usually comforts you."

"You do not seem calm."

"I am struggling to prevent myself from ripping all the clothes off your body and fucking you mercilessly on the floor." The control in his voice was tempered with thinly veiled violence. "I _am_ trying not to hurt you."

When he spoke that way, in that deep timber Esther could practically feel the blood rush and heat build between her thighs. The raw honesty, boarder line vulgarity… the simple naked frankness… it excited her every time.

She began to recognize that intensity in his eyes was more than anger, it was his possessive nature and the clear need to enforce it. A warm flush pinkened her cheeks, lips parted, and vibrant eyes smoldered. She understood the animal side of him… just as he respected the monster in her.

His fingers squeezed a little tighter as he watched the physical response to his warning. Darting his eyes over her face his chest puffed with quick breaths and pure heat rolled off his tense body. Incited by what he found Bane's hand moved to quickly unhook his mask. After a long pull of medicated air he lowered the cage and looked on her so Esther could see his full expression. It was all alpha male, very dangerous, and incredibly sexy. She did not hesitate to reach for him. Their link formed the instant his mouth crushed hers, ravenous and demanding, like the first kiss they shared. That strange hungry earth-shaking press of his lips in her office almost a year ago.

For a man chained to a mask he was a divine kisser. Between hurried breaths from the mask clutched in his hand he stole her breath away again and again. Tongue swirling between her teeth, biting kisses along her jaw, deep breaths of her hair, sucking forcibly at her neck … he was devouring her. His hand ran possessively down her back and gripped her ass, holding her firmly as he ground against her.

Bane's mind was one hundred percent focused on one thing: take, conquer, posses… the woman. His cock was painfully hard and he wanted to bury it as deep as possible between her thighs. Practically shaking from restrain he pulled back and gave her a jolt to open her eyes. Those steel grey eyes were wild, wide, and warning her that if she did not run he would do as he had promised… that he might hurt her.

Caught up in his energy Esther was past the point of caution. Her sex was practically throbbing. When her hands went to his belt he groaned and pressed his lips back to her neck, roughly biting her when her hand errantly brushed his straining cock.

The wanton moan that fell from her lips was his undoing. Every scrap of clothing she had on was ripped to shreds. He had her gloriously naked, the smell of her arousal floating off her flushed skin. One quick breath from the mask and his mouth was at a nipple, sucking roughly as his fingers pawed her firm ass. Mask hooked back on she tugged his shirt over his head. An instant later he lifted her and turned them about. Kneeling, he had Esther spread beneath him on the carpet. Cargo pants around his thighs and veined cock in his hand, he held her by the scruff of her neck, met her eyes, and forcefully impaled her with a savage grunt. The sound of pounding meat, that slick slapping noise echoed through the cabin mingling with her low breathy whimpers. It was fast, hard, and vicious.

Bane fingered her nipples to taught points, pinching roughly as she gasped and arched against him. Her own hands were all over his body, scratching, grasping and clutching as her mind fell away and all that was left was the simple purifying act. His hands gripped her thighs, Bane spread them farther so he could see his cock slip in and out of her pussy. Holding her steady he rammed harder, deeper, with that thick almost painful staff. Esther's eyes were locked between their bodies, watching him take her, seeing the slick shine of her fluid as she coated his burrowing dick again and again.

When the pleasure was too much Esther squeezed her eyes shut. Her expression was almost pained as the first tight waves of spasming energy took control of her. The tight clench around his cock gratified the animal in Bane and his eyes ran up her body. She bucked and arched as he let one of her legs go and stroked her face, running his thumb over her lips while he grunted and thrust harder. When he felt her energy surge and her eyes flew open he pressed his palm over her mouth to muffle the scream. That naked desire in her cry made his cock jump and spurt as Bane roared with her, clenching his jaw shut to keep the noise between his lips. Her pussy was still twitching spastically, tormenting him, with those final jerking mindlessly blissful stabs at her core.

Even with his attempt to quite them she had cum so loudly Bane was certain every brother on the plane had heard, and it pleased him. Collapsing in a sweaty heap he pressed his masked face to the nook between her neck and her shoulder and breathed in deep. The smell of her blended with his own made him groan.

As he rested Bane placed a hand on her breast and mindlessly toyed with the flesh, tracing the sweaty valley between her tits. He wanted to lick the salt from her skin, wanted to leave more marks on her like he had on her neck. Esther's hand ran down the slick skin of his back as she pacified her own beast. It was several long minutes before either thought to move. Bane, cock still buried in her, leaned up and studied the soft expression on her face. It was the only time he ever saw her that way and he relished that he could make her so female.

He stayed like that, looking down at her, moving his hand from her breast to stroke her face. He traced her eyebrows, her cheeks, the angle of her jaw as she tried to collect herself from the abyss. When her eyes finally found his the small trace of wonder she had after sex was there. When his fingers ran over her swollen lips she nipped them and smiled.

He could not look away from her, his eyes intense and determined to puzzle her out. His fingers traced down her throat, skimmed over her breasts, across her flank, and back up again. She squeeze his cock once, pulsing her walls, and felt the rush it gave him to be undeveloped in her heat.

"Bane," She purred as her own fingers glided over his strong arms, "You fuck like the devil himself."

He was smiling now, gratified at her praise. In response he ground he hips against her and made her tender flesh quiver as she gasped.

"I enjoy seeing you like this," he rotated his hips again and she whimpered, "Soft beneath me… full of passionate noises when I touch you." Practically growling Bane's eyes smoldered as she watched his face.

His words made her flush, a little embarrassed but very bewitched. If she could see his mouth she was certain he was shamelessly biting his lip as he grinned down at her. "And your shyness at such moments in very charming." Proof that she had not been with many men, proof that she was his. "You get flushed when I speak this way to you." he traced the red on her cheek and breasts.

Esther studied the green tinge of his eyes while her fingers brushed his mask and sighed. The beast had indeed been pacified… and so had she. She must have been more revolted with the dark memories then she thought because now she felt like a warm puddle, her demons exercised… she felt delightfully embraced by the man strewn across her, accepted, despite the darker things that clung to her past. It felt freeing and she smiled softly at the revelation.

The dominate male in him practically purred as his eyes smoldered and again his dick began to pulse with blood at the direction of her thoughts. "You cannot hide from me when we are bonded; I can see you in a way no one else ever will." His hand moved her hip, stroking flesh.

Esther smirked, feeling her walls stretch once again to accommodate him. "Have we exercised all of your anger?"

"Not nearly," he growled low and seductive by her ear. "But like you said. It is a long flight." Abruptly Bane pulled out, flipped her over on her belly, and drove in from behind. Her pleasured gasp was music to his ears.

* * *

Side by side they wandered down the dry crust of earth leaving the small base behind them. It was not far to the place where it all began. The rocky landscape was deceptively beautiful. The low ring of stones sat like a mouth gaping at the sky, desperate to swallow the sunlight. Disengaging her arm from his she wandered over, ready to peer into the mouth of hell on earth.

Esther had seen flashes of this prison in Bane's memory the night they met, a horribly existence where men faced an agony worse than death. She stood with her toes at the edge of the Pit and gazed down. One push, just one simple push, and she would plummet to her death, broken on the sandstone floor at the bottom of the chasm.

She could sense Bane's surprise at her behavior as she leaned down to hear the pulsing chant that came from the darkness below her.

"A man is attempting to climb to freedom," Bane explained, grabbing the waistband of her pants in case she should slip.

Esther smirked at his restraining hand on her belt. "Now that is a special kind of cruelty. Give them hope and watch them dash their brains upon the rocks."

She took a step back and he released her clothing. "Did you ever try to climb?"

"Yes," he admitted it freely. "When I was young… before Talia's birth."

Crouching, her fingers traced the lip of the stone circle. "Bane, why were you in the Pit?"

"I was placed there as an infant to pay for the crimes of my father."

"That might be what you were told and also fact," Looking over her shoulder she weighed his words and spoke what was very clear to her, "But I see the truth. Fate placed you there so that you might become what you are today… and what you still may grow to be if you stay dedicated to Balance."

Bane's voice was determined, that intense fire in his eye, "We will change the world little Oracle."

Her voice was hard and rang with conviction, "My goal is to restore balance. As far as I am concerned everything else is secondary."

"That is my goal as well." He saw her rise from her crouch and grabbed her elbow to awkwardly help her climb down from the ring.

When she was straight before him she cocked her head to the side and held his eyes with a powerful stare of her own. When she spoke it was clear and emotionless, "I certainly hope you understand what that means. We will all be tested. Each of us will have to face the darkness… many will fail."

The absolute timber, the accent, everything in his voice twisted and became dark, "The darkness belongs to me."

_"No,"_ Esther thought, _"It belongs to him."_

Turning her head she looked back at the hole in the ground. "I want to go down there."

His eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "I forbid it."

That surprised her. Raising her brows she was about to argue but he walked away. Esther looked back and eyeballed the rope coiled at the edge, it would be a simple matter to climb down and take a look.

As if he could read her thoughts he announced as heavy boots hit the earth, "If you so much as touch that rope Esther I will put you over my knee and make you regret it."

Watching him walk away she edged her toe in the dirt and looked about the sun drenched land. Nearby sat a low fragment of a wall from some bygone era. Stepping lightly to it Esther took a seat. Adopting an attitude of meditation she let her mind unravel. Hell was under her feet and heaven in the sky above her, perched between them she rested. The irony did not escape her.

Bane had left her to her devices and she passed the time alone as the sky grew dark and that amazing canopy of stars appeared. She knew he had her watched but the men were far enough away that it did not encroach on her thoughts. Her mind was full of Bruce, could almost smell his sweat in the air around her and then Esther finally knew why he was not in Gotham when the city fell… he would be here, in Bane's prison.

She thought back to that long ago fragment of vision: Bane beating a stumbling Batman. A troubled breath left her lips as she fought to see the path. Would she have to come to him, was it her duty to save him…? The location of the prison was useful information but getting to it once the city fell would be far more difficult.

A large hand came to her shoulder and woke her from her meditation. "You should not be out here alone in the darkness. There are deadly things in this desert that you might not recognize," Bane said gruffly.

"You make an excellent point," she conceded standing and brushing the dust from her clothes.

As they walked back to the small camp hidden in the rocks Esther smirked and looked at the giant out of the corner of her eye. "I don't think anyone has ever threatened me with a spanking before."

"That explains a lot," he growled, but under the glare was an attempt at playfulness Esther had seen come out a little now and then.

She laughed, another thing that had become more common in his presence. "Since I have been forbidden to see the Pit will you at least tell me why?"

He stopped and turned to look at her. "It is a horrible place; I do not want you to be exposed to it."

"Bane." She touched his arm and gave it a squeeze. "Do you think I would be contaminated by a hole in the ground?"

"There are dark things down there. With your talent I suspect it would seep into your mind in a way it takes years to infect others," he answered resolutely and continued to walk.

"It's why I am here." She caught up and tried to keep pace with his large steps.

He pushed one the door to the living quarters that had been prepared for them and waited for her to follow him inside. When the door was closed he pointed to the food set at a low table.

"The men down there are dangerous," he barked, annoyed she continued to pursue the subject. Taking the seat across from her he watched her stare, demanding an explanation. "You are vulnerable when you are in your visions and down there it could kill you."

"Who do you think you are talking to Bane? I am no weak woman. I am a solder just as you are."

"A soldier that has been beaten by a mob before. You are not flawless Esther." His voice was low as he pushed a plate closer to her. "Do you want a repeat of what the Joker's men did to you?"

So he thought bringing that up would stop her. Narrowing her eyes she leaned forward and growled like an animal, "I am much stronger now. Try to shame me all you like but it will not change my intention. Is there something down there you don't want me to see?"

"Yes." He was growing angry and it was clear in the warning flash of his eyes.

She smiled, eyes full of challenge, and took a bite of food. After swallowing she taunted, "You only make it more intriguing…"

He slammed a fist on the table, causing the dishes to jump, "Enough! When I was trapped down there the worst men possible breed of men were thrown in that hole. You do not need to see what I lived."

The smiled fell from her face and she became serious. "I understand, but they are dead now. Ra's al Ghul killed them all for what they did to Talia's mother."

"How do you know that?" He growled and flashed those dangerous eyes.

"I have seen it… as I have seen fragments of you when you lived there," she answered, her words soft so as not to offend.

He was disgusted and rose slowly from their table. "You want to see the Pit, fine. You will spend the night there and come morning you will be begging for release."

"I am not afraid of a hole in the ground or the men you have thrown into it," she snarled when he yanked her to her feet.

He leaned down until his mask was touching her nose. When the words came they were filled with such darkness she swallowed. "You will be."

Bane dragged her through the camp and tied the rope at the mouth of the Pit around her waist before shoving her in. He heard the oomph as her body fell several feet and hit the rocky sides of the walls. He lowered her far faster than was safe, trying to scare her. When the tautness left the rope he prepared to pull her back up, hoping to have made his point. After half a minute he tugged the rope but found the end loose. She had cut herself free and was down in the gloom out of his reach. Furious that she had risen to the bait he stood for a moment and glared down into the utter darkness… and left her there. If she wanted the Pit he would let her have it.

It was impossibly dark at the bottom. Esther could hardly see her hand before her face. Sounds of prisoners shuffling, a few coming toward her to see what had been delivered amongst them, kept her senses heightened. Stepping forward she felt her way silently through the oppressive black. No wonder Bane seemed able to see in the darkness… if this was all he had his eyes must have adapted at an early age.

The smell was repulsive, unwashed human, damp earth, and stagnant water. Her fingertips brushed the side of the stone wall and found steps leading down, then up, then down again. Compelled she took them quickly and embraced the dark. A few more steps and the bars of a cage were cold under her fingers. The metal was rusted, old and filthy. This was Talia's mother's cell; she could practically hear the echo of the dead woman's hummed melodies in the air.

The heavy feeling of eyes watching put a dangerous smirk on her face. Menace rolled off of her and when she turned to face the few nearby several men stepped back.

"Good evening gentlemen," she greeted and began to tap the blade of her knife against her thigh. "Who keeps the keys?"

No one answered so she asked again in French.

Still no reply.

Esther closed her eyes and waited. No one made a move to touch her and she had the feeling that they were simply amazed to see a woman. Electric light flashed on, causing many of the men to squint and cover their eyes. Bane must have had a hand in that. Scanning the crowd of worn down inmates she settled on the face of a heavy set gray haired man.

"You." She pointed. "Open this door." She waved to the cell behind her.

He looked shocked to have been singled out but bumbled forward and produced a key. The whine of metal cut through the silence. Esther took the key from him and stepped into the cell, locking herself in and putting the key in her pocket. "Thank you."

Turning she scanned the contents of the space: an old cot, empty shelves and a rudimentary sink. In the cell adjacent sat an old man, blind and desolate. Walking to him she reached through the bars, shocking him with her warm fingers. Her hand cupped his face, turning rheumy blind eyes toward her as she gently pressed in to his memories.

His mind was broken, depressed, and easy to take. He had been here too long. Esther worked backward and his memory enfolded with visions as she saw the full story of what had happened to Bane, Talia, and Talia's poor mother.

It was like stepping into a nightmare. She heard the endless string of screams… similar to Natalie's last days…. As Talia's mother was raped again and again. The shrill cries, the endless begging for mercy, her voice growing ragged until it was no more than a harsh breath… and then all that could be heard was the howls of the men brutally using her body. It had not been a quick death. Her vision shifted to a prisoner clutching a small child and covering her ears. It was Bane. Wrapped in filthy fabric, his face concealed as he sat in the small circle of sun and clung to the child. She could see his eyes, the same intensity filled them then, the same driving purpose… but he was so much younger, not yet a man.

It was tragic and even in the vision Esther had to fight an extreme urge to vomit. The cheers of the men, the grunts and the catcalls as the mother's torture continued. It was beyond disgusting.

When the vision ended Esther looked through the dark back to the old man. He had been the prison doctor and it was his carelessness that led to the woman being raped to death. His punishment was to spend the rest of his life in this hell.

Pulling him closer her lips went to his ear, "You have lost your hope but listen when I say this. You will feel the sun once more before you die." Then she released him and moved to the center of the cell, kneeling on the stone floor.

Looking straight ahead she saw the men stand at the bars of her cell, watching her with wide eyes as if she were a ghost. The lights went out and Esther released a loud breath into the pitch black. Bane was right, dark things clung to the air in this prison. But he was wrong about the rest, she was not afraid.

Esther allowed herself to be swept up in the shadowy quality of the place. Eyelids fluttered shut and she opened her mind ready to see whatever awaited in the dark. Almost instantly unbelievable pain sliced through her spine and a voice filled the air… it was Bruce, screaming uncontrollably.

Her toes curled and breath came hard when her eyes traveled down to realize her body was hanging from an uncomfortable rope around her chest, forcing her upright… instantly Esther recognized it was not her body at all. Bruce had grown thin, his filthy blue clothing hanging from his frame. The tang of days old male sweat filled her nostrils.

The clicking of a reproving tongue caught her attention and her gaze traveled up to see the unforgettable face of Ra's al Ghul. _"Did you not think I'd return, Bruce?"_

Esther met the eyes of Henri Ducard and made it clear that this conversation was now between them. The Demon Head smiled at her… gratified. _"You are finally starting to embrace the truth… Oracle."_

_"We both know that is not my name."_

The grin that spread across his handsome face was not malicious but it was not kind either… it was expectant. The floor fell away and Esther stood in her own skin. Mind stretched, she was back in Gotham walking the desolate streets… the Joker's incessant laughter bouncing off the walls. The smell of smoke and filth was rolling toward her. A sudden gust of wind pushed small pieces of stinging snow into her eyes. She turned a corner and let out a body shaking cough. The pain of that breath made her gasp. Intense weight was on her chest, forcing the air from her lungs.

Blinding light… a woman screaming… as Esther tried to focus but all before her was white hot searing pain. She was so cold then suddenly burning. Frantically, her nails scraped across something the texture of rough ice. She was trapped for what felt like ages in the agony, every nerve aflame. With momentous effort Esther simply allowed the torment and surrendered, opening her eyes.

The light was gone and she was once again face to face with the Demon Head. From the position of their bodies, it was almost as if Esther and Ra's al Ghul had been enjoying a long standing conversation. He was familiar to her, standing in a well-tailored suit with a cane. He cocked his head and so did she… Eye to eye she was looking into a mirror. Their mutual voices wove together, _"Balance is justice. Is Ra's al Ghul immortal? Are his methods supernatural…?"_

And so it went for hours. Melded voices akin to music flowed from their tongues. It was heady stuff, seductive in its all-consuming energy.

An invisible hand yanked her away, pulling Esther from the endless conversation until she found herself looking into the slitted brown eyes of Gran.

_"Esther," _Gran's hand gripped her shoulder,_ "Follow your instincts. Never forget what YOU are."_

Again she was pulled in the memory of kneeling broken before the Teacher, asking with all her heart, _"What am I?"_

The sneer on the old bastard's face,_ "You are nothing." _

Their positions reversed and she was holding the Teacher's defeated body beneath her sword. _"She knew what you would become."_ His final chocking words,_ "Restore Balance."_

Ra's al Ghul speaking to a new recruit,_ "Chaos and Order must coexist in harmony."_

_"And that Princess is one of the reasons I love you."_ She looked up into the fathomless black eyes of her first love. His lean body pressed to her side as he draped an arm over her shoulder. Jack was so near, warm in the cold night as she studied the art of his countenance. Reaching forward to trace the lines of his scars she watched his face hold that odd expression that was only for her. Then he laughed evilly.

Esther's hand flew to her stomach as her body wrenched forward. Palm pressed to the cold stone she let out a pained gasp of air… her ribs began to bleed. It was as if her scars had been ripped open. She tried to stop her blood flow from staining the ground and cried, heartbroken as the cold dead hands of Natalie brushed the hair off her forehead and hushed her. _"You are stronger than this… you were always the strong one."_

And so it went. The remainder of the night passed in a whirlwind of visions, nightmares, and memories. Mentally worn down she allowed whatever was rising to come to her, accepted each small painful fragment no matter how confusing or horrific. When dawn's light came to fill that desolate prison Esther was caught so deeply in the waves of prescience that she failed to notice.

When the dream broke she found her body in the same position she began in… stiff and silent… she had never moved.

Eyes opened and found the prisoners still standing at her cell watching her, hands clinging to the metal bars. They were a scraggly bunch, dirty and soul worn. With just enough light to make out their features she noticed that two were League of Shadows… or had been once upon a time.

"Why are you down here brother?" She asked the elder of the two point blank, voice coarse from the tension in her throat.

"I refused to follow Talia when she came to claim leadership," his voice was hoarse and aged.

Esther smirked. "Then why are you alive?"

Even old and broken the fire came back to his eyes. "I was Ra's al Ghul's first General… Talia felt my punishment for not accepting his child should be greater than death."

"Is it?" She raised a brow.

He nodded, "Yes."

"And you?" She asked the man at his side.

He answered with deep wretchedness, "I was condemned because I am his son."

Esther looked on them with compassion. "I understand." Talia was cruel in her punishments.

Standing on numb legs she took an awkward step toward the men. Steady icy blue met the old and once dangerous eyes of Ra's al Ghul's former second in command.

Esther spoke in the Demon Head's voice. "Give me your hand."

He did not hesitate to reach through the bars. He had heard her mumbling all night in the voice of his dead master. Esther wove her fingertips in his. Old brown eyes looked on her as she pressed into his mind and watched the mockery of his judgment before Talia had him dropped down into the darkness for mutiny.

His disgust was clear. Memories of the young viscous girl as his master tried to temper her… Talia's coldness and lack of empathy. This man had never liked her, cautioned her father against her.

A commotion broke out and the prisoners began to turn toward the hole. League men were repelling down into their prison. The old brother yanked her closer and showed that despite his rotting body his mind was still powerful. Demanding eyes met her and he pulled her closer still.

Whispering so low the words were only for her he rapidly declared almost reproachfully, "I know what you are."

He took his gnarled hand and shuffled off with one last look at her before bolting with his son to a safe distance. It was like the scattering of the four winds as the men fled from her cage and their fear pulsed through the air. Moments later when Bane landed and scanned the grounds he was looking seriously pissed off.

He saw the Oracle standing there behind the safety of rusted bars and walked with slow stomping steps to the door. Esther pulled the key from her pocked and reached through the iron to unlock the cage. She pulled the gate inward and marched out holding his eyes. Without looking at the grey haired man she reached out her arm his direction and handed the key back to him.

Bane was looking her over and Esther detected a hint of relief that she was whole and sound, though any relief was far outshined by complete and utter fury. Grabbing her arm he dragged her toward the mouth of the hole with no sound other than his hissing breaths before handing her a harness. As her feet stepped through the loops she noticed the rust colored splatters on the ground below her, the old blood of desperate men trying to flee.

With one last look on that little slice of hell Esther turned to the wall and began the climb up. Bane was behind her, following her footing. When she reached the point where there were no more handholds to be found a League Brother above her pulled her up manually until she found a place where she could climb again. At the lip of the abyss the firm hand of one of her brothers reached down to draw her into the light.

It had been less than twenty four hours but Esther could not deny that the oppressive feeling that stuck in the air below had worn on her. Pulling in a deep ragged breath she tasted clean air and weakly stumbled a little ways from the hole. She did not make it many steps before she was lifted and thrown over a large painfully hard shoulder. Bane carried her through his compound dumping her on her feet before pushing Esther through the door of their shared room.

The entire night she had been in a trance-like state but even so, now she was exhausted. Standing with difficulty she looked to him with worn and disturbed eyes. "You were right… the very air down there is full of poison," she admitted before staggering further into the room.

She did not finish two steps before he grabbed her wrist and spun her to face him. "Do you want to go back?"

Disgusted with his question she shook his grip off her hand and stepped away. "You have no reason to be angry. We came here so I could see the Pit. I have seen it. It is finished."

"You never listen, always assume," Bane bellowed at her. "You are a foolish woman!"

"I am the fool?" Esther yelled back. "You are so blind, you live in a world of self-delusion and the saddest part is I think you know it!"

The mere fact that he did not move made it clear Esther had pushed him too far. It was as if his whole body was vibrating as he tried with all his self-control not to strike her. Wary that a battle might take place she slowly edged her fingers to the knives strapped to her thighs and slid her foot back, finding focus and moving out of his reach.

Another step back and her knives were in her hands, her eyes locked on him, reading every small tick of his body. If Bane made one twitch, one small movement she was going to seriously hurt him. He read the same in her, his cold eyes promising punishment if she moved another fucking inch. The standoff lasted for long restless minutes, the only sound in the room the hiss of their synchronized breath.

They were both tired, clearly Bane had not slept either and as her rage cooled she read the signs. The dark smudges below his eyes, he was in the same clothes from yesterday… And then Esther recognized the truth. He had returned and stood by the edge of the abyss, listening for screams… regretting what he had done.

Esther slowly raised her hands and dropped the knives, surrendering. This whole thing was a pointless waste of time. Her submission surprised him. Bane's bulging muscles slowly relaxed and after several slow breaths he straightened and left the room.

A quick shower and a fresh change of clothes had calmed her considerably. Esther crawled into her cot exhausted and needing rest.

Bane went to the training yard and worked out with a fury. He wanted to beat the little demon, wanted to rip her apart with his bare hands. The fact he was so angry was only making him angrier. What had she really done? It was her nature to push him, he understood that, but he missed Talia's silence. Much of the last year and half had been with the Oracle nearby… and her mouth. Where Talia was calculating and cold Esther was pure flame.

Going back to an endless row of pull-ups he tried to work the anger out of his body. When his brooding was disgusting him he left the yard and went to the communal showers, unwilling to see the woman hiding in their room.

Clean he walked across the small yard in only his cargo pants and boots then barging into their room. It was oddly calm… closing the door he stepped in and narrowed his eyes looking for her, concerned for just a moment that she had run off in anger. Stepping forward he found the mass of white blond hair spilling around her pillow and let out a breath.

Dropping his pile of dirty clothing he walked over to her. Dark lashes fanned across pale cheeks, full lips parted in sleep. The marks of his teeth were still vibrant on the smooth column of her throat, a vivid reminder of his inflamed response to her horrific history with Crane and Bruce and her willing acceptance of his need to exercise it.

Her arms were bare and a nasty bruise was smeared on her shoulder. He recalled the grunt of her body hitting the side of the wall when he shoved her over the edge of the Pit and knew he had caused it. Kneeling down he lightly traced the black skin.

Remembering her standing there behind the bars with that fearless look on her face, he sighed. He had seen the men scatter from her cage… they had probably stood there watching her all night. She was clever seeking shelter. He knew she moved well in the dark, but that place was built to deceive. In the blackness she had found that cell, Talia's old cell, and found refuge.

In a fit of alarm he had given her light, stood at the edge of the Pit and waited for her to come running to him… but she had not come. Angry again he took the light away but could not bring himself to leave that low stone circle. There had been not a sound… no screams… nothing.

Whatever had happened to her in the hours spent in the Pit had left her weak, exhausted. During the climb up he noticed the tremors in her limbs as she pulled her body toward the light… recognized that what should have taken her less than ten minutes took three times that long.

The following argument… In his anger he had goaded her. She was clearly drained; it was only natural that she would bark back. Esther was a scrappy thing with a tongue that could slice men apart when defensive… he should have exercised better judgment…

When he looked up from the bruise to her face he found her stunning eyes watching him. Without a word he stood up, pulled his cot against hers and climbed into bed by her side.

Reaching for him she pressed her face to his neck and whispered with feeling, "I don't want to be your enemy."

Engulfed in the heat of his body Bane held her firmly and silently made peace with her. As she let out a weary sigh strong fingers began to knead her lower back.

Compelled to speak further she reiterated, "I do not want to be your enemy Bane. But I must serve and act as Fate requires… There may be times you will be challenged by what I am required to do. If you stand in my way you defy Balance and I will have no choice but to fight you… even if I don't want to."

He heard the forlorn weariness in her voice and recognized that she was not trying to be confrontational… it was the Oracle speaking. "Woman, you are allowed to be human."

Leaning away dark lashes opened reveling level icy blue eyes that bore into his so deeply that she pressed the very words into the center of his mind. "So are you. You are not a lost cause."

His expression was hard but ever so slightly softened at her words. "What happened down in the Pit?"

Esther looked away and tried to formulate an answer. "I saw…" She hesitated and swallowed. "I felt…" Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and looked as if she was going to speak then stopped.

Tracing his palm down her arm he took her fingers and pulled them to his face. "Show me?

She smiled just a little, knowing he had no right to the complicated revelations she had syphoned the night before. The arm around her tightened but she refused him. "What I experienced I cannot translate."

Bane was instantly frustrated; Esther had never denied him a vision. His opinion was clear in his voice. "Tell me then."

Her fingers traced the mask as tired eyes looked at his demanding green tinged grey. Her gaze was far away as she considered just what to say. "I saw horrible suffering… Mine, yours, Talia's mother's, Henry's, Bruce's…"

An excited gleam came to his eyes. "Bruce Wayne's suffering?"

"Yes, you will throw him into the pit."

"What was your suffering?"

Esther minutely shook her head. "I relived the things that hurt me the most. It was a night long heartrending reminder of what I am and the weight on my shoulders." As the words passed her lips Esther's closed her eyes and she lay limp as a rag. She was asleep again.

Holding Esther's body he felt her warmth and looked down at her, vulnerable in sleep, and studied her face. It was apparent by the tightness around her eyes and the way she breathed just a little too shallowly that she was in pain.

Brushing hair back from her face he came to a decision. This was no longer an acceptable location for the Oracle, he had fulfilled his duty and brought her here but now it was time to go. Standing, Bane lifted her body and carried her straight through base to the air strip. The assembled brothers watched the strange procession as Bane ordered for their things to be brought to the plane at once.

By the time Esther woke she was in Bane's bed at the familiar base in Russia.

Stretching her stiff muscles she gave a pained groan and sat up. The sun was high as her naked legs crept from the covers and blue painted toes settled on the floor. Head in her hands she fought back a horrific pounding headache and did not know Bane was there until his boots appeared in her line of sight.

Head still down the first thing she did was reach out a hand; it settled on his thickly muscled thigh. Gripping the fabric of his cargo pants she dragged him closer so she could rest her forehead against his leg, silently demanding he rub her skull with his strong hands. The instant he did she let out a broken hum and the bone cracking pain began to subside.

* * *

**Longest Chapter Yet! 12,635 words people! If you like it the best way to let me know is with a review! Don't forget to favorite and follow as well. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow! 150 reviews! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME. I really really really really really appreciate it. Honestly, you know that reviews fuel the writers and really just bring us joy. **

**Shout out to: mypoeticdownfall, atiketook, AKATSUKILOVER73, highlander348, hannahhobnob, Reader, KiaraExodus, Rachel Wilson, AvalonTheLadyKiller, Velvet Red Bullet, and various amazing mystery guests.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Late April: Five Months to Occupation**

The plan had been on the table for less than a week but Esther found Bane's last minute maneuver to be genius. As she had foretold Dr. Pavel had rejected the League of Shadow's overtures, opting instead for the CIA's promise of protection and uninhibited research. Barsad had been on the inside for a month and a half, watching every move the Uzbekistani police made. When the CIA arranged a pickup he was to be the lead officer delivering the good Doctor.

The morning of the exchange Esther staged a breakdown on the side of a deserted county road. When the police saw her smiling and pointing at her smoking engine they pulled over to help the sexy blonde. When the first cocky grinning man leaned over to check under to hood her sword swung and his head came toppling down, followed by the corpses of his team.

Wiping her blade clean she sheathed it and rushed forward to wrap Barsad in a huge hug.

"How have you been Barsad?" She breathed patting his back and laughing. "The apartment was too quite without out your endless banging on the piano."

He laughed loudly in return and stepped back to look at her. She was in a bright pink slightly blood splattered dress. "I see Bane hasn't tried to kill you while I have not been around to babysit. You look good Cain."

She punched him in the shoulder with a wink before she climbed into the truck's passenger seat. Turning to the man sitting in the back Esther smiled politely as she greeted the terrified doctor. "Hello Dr. Pavel. I am pleased to finally meet you in person."

"You are scaring him," Barsad teased reeving the engine.

Esther looked over the proud featured genius. "There is no reason to fear me Doctor. I mean you no harm. That, I can assure you."

"Who are you?" The heavily accented voice was aghast at what he had just seen her so to his guards.

She pushed her lose hair behind her ear and reached out a hand. "My name is Cain."

After a brief hesitation he reached a hand forward to take her long slim fingers.

"What is going on?" The Physicist asked as the car bounced along the dirt road.

It was Barsad's turn to answer, "My boss would like to have a word with you."

Swallowing thickly the Doctor's knew exactly who the man was referring to and fear filled his features. "Bane?" Clearly the CIA had told him stories in an attempt to sway negotiations…. Stories Esther was certain were all true.

Esther held his fingers and smiled. "Be brave Leonid, fear will not serve you here… and in fact, it might just harm those you hold dearest." She pressed into his mind and filled him with calm. "Let me give you a word of advice, do not argue with him… his temper is legendary."

Barsad had to fight not to laugh out loud. Esther shot him a tickled glance and saw his face was turning red from the effort to restrain his laughter. A few minutes later they were at the meeting sight. It was just as Esther had seen in her vision; Bane stood straight and proud in a long sleeved fitted black tee-shirt tucked into faded grey cargo pants, grey eyes daunting and not missing a tick. Two league brothers Esther knew had been hand selected for this mission stood with him, dressed in similar fashion. Another two men, armed with rifles, dressed in Uzbekistani military fatigues and worn flak jackets were standing behind them.

Their truck stopped and Esther jumped out, walking forward with her sheathed sword in her hand. The men all turned to her, Bane's eyes looking over the blood on her dress, before turning frighteningly cold and going straight to the doctor.

"Dr. Pavel has been acquired," Barsad spoke behind her as he ushered the doctor closer to the group.

As the men organized Esther reached into the second car and pulled out zip ties. Bane's team held their hands behind them for her to restrain them. Once the zip ties were in place Esther lifted her short skirt and pulled out the knife strapped to her thigh, putting a little slice in each men's' binding. Bane was speaking with Barsad apart from the group, darting glances at Esther as she worked silently. As she stood behind the second brother and touched his hands she froze for a moment and looked at the back of his head. Thick brown hair blew in the cool spring wind. As that hair was ruffled in the breeze she saw the cold hand of death reach around his strong shoulders and patted his hands reassuringly before stepping away.

Barsad began to drag the doctor to the car and Esther could hear him listing the names and locations of his children, threatening that they would be dead in the hour if he failed to cooperate. Coming to stand in front of Bane Esther held up the zip tie with a wicked grin.

"You are enjoying this far too much little Oracle," he spoke, that rare little crinkle at the corner of his eyes.

"Oh," She sighed dramatically, "But this is just too good. Now hold still prisoner while I tie you up. If you resist I will use force."

She was giggling darkly as she moved behind him and he held his hands like a good boy. She had him restrained and then reached again for the knife at her thigh to put a knick in the plastic. While no one was looking she slowly ran her hand over his muscular butt and gave him a teasing squeeze. He turned to look at her over his shoulder as she put the knife back, exposing far more thigh in front of his men then he felt was necessary. Esther looked up and caught his eye with a nonchalant wink before giving him a little shove in the lower back.

The men were all at the truck and as Bane walked toward them he heard Esther mutter, "Everyone will know you are the leader Bane, even with the hood on your head… you swagger too much when you walk."

He laughed lowly and joined the men, eyeballing her body in that thin pink dress as she walked away. Once the team was organized in the back of the truck Esther pulled the black hoods over her Brother's heads, acting as the Oracle and offering a kind smile. Bane she covered last, meeting his eyes and then signaled the brother to his right with her eyes. He would die for the cause today.

The two false guards climbed in and Esther watched Barsad drive them away. Once they were out of sight she climbed into the second car and drove to the airstrip. By the time she arrived the CIA plane was already in the air. Her jeep was driven straight into the back of a large white aircraft where Barsad handed her the black gear necessary for phase two. She pulled on the uniform as the plane took off down the runway, ignoring the men as she yanked her dress over her head. Hair was quickly braided and wrapped around her head. Helmet, goggles, and oxygen mask and she became indistinguishable from the three men rushing around the cargo hold.

Barsad was her teammate and on his mark the four of them leapt from the plane. Synchronized beautifully Esther and Barsad landed on the wing of the smaller aircraft below them and began firing into the plane. The brothers inside broke free of the bonds and the fight ensued while the team on the wings jammed cable anchors into the CIA plane.

The hull began to feel the pull of the cables and smaller aircraft's nose was forced face down. Clutching the exterior Esther felt the metal shudder as large chunks of the wings were ripped off in the gusting wind. The charges around the tail blew and Barsad and his counterpart climbed in the hole, shooting any remaining CIA while Esther lowered down toward the cockpit to kill the pilots.

It was only a few moments more before her line was zipped up and Barsad helped her climb back into the plane. Looking down out the opening she watched Bane press the detonator, dangling with a screaming Dr. Pavel as the hull of the CIA's small plane fell into the grasslands.

Stepping back into the plane she began to unhook the cables as the men pulled Bane and Dr. Pavel through the gate and the gaping maw of the aircraft closed behind them. The sudden silence was deafening. Pulling off her helmet everyone could see she was grinning madly. She set it aside and held oxygen to the faint doctor's face while Bane began to restrain him.

Dr. Pavel was strapped into the seat next to her for the remainder of the flight. Interrogation began immediately. Bane was in his element; he understood fear and its subtle uses, gaining exactly what he wanted with minimal effort. Those vicious eyes could project extreme menace; coupled with long dramatic pauses and his word choice made it clear… his talent at interrogation far exceeded Esther's. She had always been a grab and snatch questioner, relying on her power to rip what she wanted from the stubborn… and of course the edge of a very sharp blade.

The petrified Doctor gave Bane everything he wanted, not hesitating on a single question and begging for them to spare his family. He promised to cooperate, to do anything they requested. Terrorism at its best… and the poor doctor was certainly terrified.

When it was finished Bane took the seat across from her, his steady gaze still locked on the Doctor. Esther spent the remaining time in meditation, lulled into a calm state by the hum of the plane engines. They landed at the League's Russian base a few hours later. Opening her eyes she found Bane still sitting across the hull, staring at her intently. Her eyes were soft, almost dreamy as she looked over his stoic expression. She gave him a small smile before unhooking the straps holding her to the seat. Esther escorted Dr. Pavel gently out of the plane and into the cool afternoon weather. Good cop to Bane's bad cop.

"Welcome Dr. Pavel," Esther spoke kindly, "We have a comfortable room prepared for you. Are you hungry?"

The look he gave her was distrustful, alarmed, as it should be… The man was a walking corpse but like all hostages he had that glimmer of hope. Esther did her best to relax him, chaperoning him to the guarded room where he could get more comfortable. He had been granted finer accommodations than even she had been given on her first arrival. But Esther noted that Bane always kept her close and this was floors below his room.

"I will leave you to settle in Leonid. There is plenty of hot water if you would like to shower and your bags will be brought to you immediately. If you have any reasonable requests please let me know."

"Is he going to kill me?" he ran a hand through his dark greying hair as he looked at her with wide boyish eyes.

Esther respected his candor. "You are here because we want to work with you, not terrify you. When Bane comes to explain your new situation be compliant and you should live through the day."

He did not miss the double meaning of her words, the subtle threat that lingered in the soft smile.

Once the door was closed behind her Esther moved toward the mess hall, starving from the busy morning. Barsad was there with the rest of the team, they had a tray waiting for her and with a grin she climbed on to the seat next to them. They had a moment of silence for the fallen brother than began to eat.

Barsad was telling a story about a pretty blonde officer he had been seeing while undercover with the Uzbekistani police force and Esther was laughing loudly at his raucous tales.

"You are as bad as the rest of them…" She teased. "Just how many little Barsads are running around the planet I wonder?" Her eyes were glowing as she stuffed the last bite in her mouth.

"What can I say..." he added with a wink, "Women love the beard." He ran a hand over the trimmed brown beard that had grown since last she had last seen him.

"Too bad you will have to shave it off once we get back to Gotham sweetheart." She elbowed him in the ribs and stood up with her tray.

"Cards tonight?" Barsad called after her.

Esther looked over her shoulder and grinned at the man, "Desperate for me to embarrass you. Sounds like fun… see you back here at 20:00."

* * *

There were a few decent card players on the base. Once the word got out that the Oracle had a penchant for poker competitors came forward to see if they could score a spot at her table. Sitting around the mess hall, highly armed and dressed for war, they would play for hours. Esther had to laugh, Meathead was right; it was far more fun to play cards with dangerous men.

The game was lively that night and a bottle of vodka only added to the amusement. They used bullets as chips and Esther had been trying to convince Barsad to part with one of the huge bullets on his vest in an all or nothing last stand but he refused to budge, laughing at her taunts.

When Bane stepped in the room to fetch her Esther was flushed from the strong drink and smiling at the men.

"Do you want play a hand?" She called shuffling the cards with a flourish.

He stood over the table a moment and considered, "You deal from the bottom of the deck."

Esther started to laugh loudly, "You are just a sore loser." Turning to the man at her side she motioned for him to scoot down.

Taking the seat next to her Bane played a few hands, his leg pressed up to hers under the long cafeteria table. Esther felt his meaning clearly, no more cards… he wanted to play a much different kind of game. Organizing her last hand she took her time, dragging out the game a little to tease the large man growing impatient at her side.

When the game was finished and the bullets redistributed Esther demanded in a playful voice that the losers recognized that she was potentially saving their lives with her generosity.

The group scattered. Bane and Esther walking up the stair, Barsad following behind them. The lieutenant's room was a floor below and said a goodnight as the pair continued upward. At the top Esther turned toward her room while Bane scowled at her.

Gruff he demanded, "Where are you going?"

She looked over her shoulder with a naughty little grin. "I want to take a shower. I will be there in a minute."

He turned to his room and left the door open for her. Bathing quickly she pulled on the scant clothes she typically wore for sleep… well, until Bane ripped them off. Less than ten minutes later she walked into Bane's room humming as she brushed her hair and froze when Barsad looked up from blueprints spread before him on the table. She could feel the color creep up her face as he stared, disbelieving what he was seeing.

Bane, shirtless and barefoot, turned around to see what had caught his lieutenant's attention and nodded at Esther as if her appearance was the most natural thing in the world.

Barsad looked away from her and turned his attention back down to the map, pure soldier, while Bane finished his commands and ordered his lieutenant away. When Barsad passed he gave her an exaggerated devilish wink that Bane did not see… causing Esther to turn even brighter red.

"You did that on purpose!" Esther growled once she heard Barsad's boots on the stairs.

"Did what?" Bane acted innocent as he rolled up the blueprints and set them aside.

The urge to throw her hairbrush at the back of his head was overpowering. "I had plans for you tonight Bane… and they were good," she spoke in a seductive blend of fury and temptation.

Bane looked over his shoulder with a smirk in his eyes.

Esther took a step back and announced before walking toward the door, "Now you get to sleep alone."

Three large steps and he had her by the waist, holding her up so she could not leave. His voice was actually playful when he asked, "What were those plans?"

"Once I saw Barsad I simply forgot," Esther huffed as her feet dangled, "Funny how humiliating your lover backfires."

Setting her down he turned her to face him, clearly grinning under the mask. "He came up here and found the door open. Since you were in the _shower _I saw no point in sending him away."

Narrowing her eyes she pronounced, "Oh no… you are a very smart man Bane. You fully recognized that I would walk in while he was here."

"And so what?" He purred running his fingers through her loose hair. "He was bound to find out eventually, now it is done."

Esther rolled her eyes. "Why not just tell him?" Mimicking Bane's voice she spoke, "Hey bro, I'm fucking Cain… just thought you should know."

Bane threw back his head and started to laugh loudly, "You really do have quite the smart mouth."

"That reminds me." Esther's voice grew much lower as she lightly scratched her nails over the hard muscles of his stomach, "I remember now what I was going to do to you… It involved me getting on my knees… and my smart mouth."

His eyes blazed as he stopped laughing and looked at her, eager for what she taunted him with.

"You just think that over while you sleep alone tonight." She turned and began to walk out again. Esther knew he would reach for her... she had never bowed to him in that way and there was no way he could resist.

He pulled her to him and began to run his hands under her shirt, rubbing her back as she glared up at him. "I am sorry you were embarrassed."

"That is not an apology. That is ridiculing me for my reaction to your little trick," she purred, as her muscles began to unknot. "And if you think that rubbing my back will get you on my good side you are completely right."

He chuckled and ran his fingers up her spine as she groaned and pressed into his heat, drawing in a deep breath of his raw male scent.

"Now Esther, this was a good day. We were successful in the next stage of our plan… and I think I deserve a reward for letting you grope me in public."

She laughed against the skin of his chest, "I could not help myself. You have no idea how good you look in that shirt."

"So, remind me," he asked pulling her chin up so he could look into her glowing eyes, "What were those plans again?"

She gave him a naughty grin, biting her lower lip, and began to unbuckle his belt. One strong yank and his pants were off. Bane kicked them aside and let out a long breath as Esther went to her knees. Her eyes locked on his as she took his hardening member in her hands and licked the tip.

Her slender fingers surrounded him as she pulled him into her mouth, tongue circling his foreskin as the blood pumped into his cock. Esther loved the feeling of his blood rushing under her hands, she knew the effect her mouth had on him, sensed it the second she reached out with her power to feel as he felt. At moments like this she was a god to him.

Moving her hot wet lips lower, she pulled him in, while her fists jerked off the rest of his shaft. A tangy drop of precum hit her tongue and she moaned, mouth full of him, sending waves of vibration through his body. With a groan his hands went to her hair, setting the pace of her movements. She worked him, snaked her tongue around him, did everything she sensed he would like and then some. When one of her hands reached to cup his balls he felt that clinching warning that he was going to come. Pulling her delicious mouth away he yanked her to her feet and ripped off the soft shorts and tank top she wore to bed.

He quickly lifted her up, wrapped her legs around his waist and with one sharp thrust filled her, blotting out all thought but how good he felt buried inside her tight pussy. Esther's back came up against the wall and their eyes locked as he snarled and pushed his cock as deeply into her as possible. Her arms wrapped around his neck, clutching franticly. He held her, one hand under her ass as the fingers of his second hand went to her breast, kneading and rolling her nipple the way that made their connection sing. It was almost unfair. When they were attached anything the other wanted was clear and together they knew what to do, how to please, where to touch, and they used that advantage as any warring army would, both trying to outwit the other and both falling into the inescapable flames.

The look in his eye, the demand and the pure animalistic desire he had for her made her pant every time she saw it. The fast roll of passion began to burn her, sharp little explosions of pleasure rocked between her legs and in response Bane ground his pubic bone against her clit and watched her face as her climax began. Her lips parted, and her eyes went wide as little mewling cries came with each rough slippery thrust. Cheeks flushed, her hands turned to claws and her toes curled, body shaking until the waves had ended. His cock twitched to life and he finally released what he had been restraining for her pleasure. Hot ropes of fluid pumped into her as he frantically bucked against her.

Legs weak from his orgasm he leaned against the wall and tried to collect himself. There was a thin sheen of slick sweat on his skin and Esther ran her hand up and down his scarred well-muscled back, offering sweet words he could not bring himself to hear over the blood rushing in his ears. It was the most powerful release she had ever given him yet. Breathing hard he realized that he was pulling in too much analgesic and fought to control himself. Esther sensed his concern and with quick fingers unlatched his mask and pulled it from his mouth.

His lips went immediately to her neck to taste the sweat on her skin and smell his favorite scent in the world. Esther smelled like fresh cut grass, like warm things, sex, lust, and woman… like his. She was delicious. Chuckling from his thoughts Esther held the mask up for him to breathe again before the pain came, locking it back on once his breath had slowed.

Looking down he could see the pleased look in her eyes and smirked. Holding her in his arms, still inside her, he carried Esther over to the bed and laid them both down, holding her weight on top of him, unwilling to break the physical connection.

"I like the plans you make Woman." He teased, eyes bright and roguish. Very unBane like.

Chuckling she pressed her ear to his heart and listened to the cadence. "Glad I could satisfy, _Man_."

Growing sleepy from his warm kneading hands and the aftereffects of amazing sex she mumbled, "That feels good, don't stop."

Bane did not stop but pulled her just a little closer. Hand spread he looked down at her splayed over his body and engulfed her ribcage in his grip. Spreading the skin he heard her loudly groan and then catch as both his thumbs inadvertently traced over the scars on her ribs. Through the remaining fragment of their link he felt her instant discomfort…

Bane ran his thumb over them again just to see what she would do. Leaning up she looked down at his hands now far more curiously exploring the matching shiny silver scars. He had never paid them any heed before, and it reminded her of another who used to touch them often. A thought she clearly separated from their link. A thumb nail lightly scratched over the marks. Bane's eyes were full of energy and totally guileless as he waited for her to look at his face. When Esther slowly looked away from what he was doing serious grey eyes probed her expression.

"Do you want to play show and tell?" She asked straightforward pointing at her scars and waiting to feel the direction of his mind through their bond.

One large finger came between her brows to wipe the crease she had formed there away. Her face relaxed, she even gave a little laugh at his strange tactic. "Another time perhaps. Right now I want to rub my mate before she bites me."

She knew it was ridiculous but something about the way he said that word, _mate_, it just made her skin heat. It implied equality, a sharing of the idea and mutual respect, all he had extended to her in the last months. Relived that he was not going to pester her Esther settled back against this chest and felt him stroke her back. "I like biting you."

Recognizing that he had her calm again Bane softly declared, "You have come far from the wild thing I found standing covered in blood in the jungle Woman."

"Actually, I found you," Esther mumbled pressing her forehead to his chest, burrowing as he began to carefully pull the roots of her hair. "And if you keep rubbing my back I might just keep you."

The quality of his touch altered as he stroked her in long enticing caresses. "Is that all you want because when I run my fingers here or here I sense you want something very different?"

Giggling darkly Esther bit the skin of his chest. Like a tiger he sprung into action and had her beneath him in an instant, hands pinned above her head.

"Maybe I do want to play a game after all…" Bane growled near her ear after a long sniff up her neck. Leaning back he gave her a smoldering stare communicating with his eyes that she was not to move her hands. "You so enjoyed tying me up earlier perhaps I should return the favor."

He reached toward the table beside the bed and grabbed the small cord she often watched him toy with. He had clearly been prepared… Leaning over her with a wicked gleam in his eyes he mimicked her words and tone from earlier that morning, "I will use force if necessary."

Laughing Esther held out her hands playing along with his little game and watched as he carefully knotted her wrists together and commanded she hold the headboard. Bane took her slowly, savoring the sounds of her small gasps and cries as he touched her any way he wanted. Though Esther would never say it out loud she loved it. Loved being dominated in bed and Bane could sense it very clearly. He moved her body into exotic positions Esther had never experienced, positions that required she trust him as he held her with his superior strength… positions that would have been entirely unachievable with any other man.

Bane was relentless, even long after the small rope was tossed aside. She let him do whatever he wanted, and was rewarded with a series of earth shaking orgasms, some soft and shimmery some almost painful in their power. She bit, clawed, and scratched or cooed and melted all determined by how he handled her. It was freeing, dirty, and fucking awesome. When dawn came Esther was twisted in his limbs as he thrust from behind her, his hand clutching at her hair. Ragged and breathless she came with the sun, tangled up in their mutual moment of euphoria.

* * *

Sipping her tea she smiled at Leonid Pavel, "I have read your published works Doctor, you are an incredibly talented man."

Unimpressed with the complements Dr. Pavel continued to silently eat his breakfast. She came to his room each morning to break bread with him and see how he was faring… of all the mercenaries who came to him she was the one that confused him the most. There was something soothing in the air around her but he had the distinct impression it was a subtle manipulation.

"I was never particularly talented in the sciences, foreign language and the arts were far more to my taste." She made her regular chatter. "Your daughter, Egle, has your skill. I am certain once she graduates she will make you proud."

A cold chill ran through his veins as his eyes went to hers. He could never tell if she was threatening him or offering kindness.

"It is the latter doctor," Esther whispered with a wink. "I am here to give you comfort."

He blanched. Her ability to know the direction of his thoughts left him feeling naked in her presence. "Ms. Cain, how much longer do you plan to keep me here?"

Straight to the point as always. Esther set down her cup and met his eye, "You will be leaving this evening, transferred to the lab we have prepared for you. For the next six months you will work… as our guest. When your work is finished you will be set free." It was a horrible manipulation of words and Esther did feel a stab of guilt at their use.

She had sat with the doctor every day for two weeks… She liked him. He was not a bad man, was not greedy… which is why he rejected their original offer. Money is not what he wanted. Leonid Pavel simply wanted the security to conduct his research.

"I will have one of our scientists here to speak with you when we are finished. When you meet with him make a list of everything you need and we will provide it for you."

"Anything I need?" His voice was suddenly energized and Esther could see the wheels turn. That must have been the magic words.

Esther nodded once with a smile, "Anything… Anything you want. Just remember that you must work with our people. We do not want to bring outside talent in. But never fear, our scientists are more than capable of assisting you with your needs."

He could care less who is research assistance were so long as they were intelligent and hardworking… two things Esther could guaranteed her brothers would be.

"And where am I building this new reactor?" he asked between bites of his omelet.

"I suggest you do not ask that question again." Esther set down her cup. "There are some topics that might be best to leave be… if you get my drift."

He pursed his lips, annoyed, then remembered just who he was speaking to. "I understand."

"Excellent," Esther announced standing up. "It will make our working relationship much smoother." Pushing in her chair she straightened and moved to the door. "It was a pleasure as always Doctor."

A bizarre blend of relief and regret showed in his eyes. Esther frightened him… but she was much less menacing than Bane.

"Never fear Pavel. You will be well taken care of." She stood and said good bye.

The door shut silently behind her and Esther climbed the steps to her own room. Packing the last few items her mind began to wander. She would not be escorting Dr. Pavel to Switzerland; instead she was to go straight to Gotham with Barsad and Tejan to prepare for the upcoming darkness. It was only a matter of months now.

There was a mass exodus of the Russian base; planes stuffed with soldiers had been departing for days . Only a skeleton crew would remain behind as League initiates worldwide began the final move to Gotham. Zipping her pack shut she shouldered it and turned to find Barsad standing in her doorway. There was an excited look on his face as he watched her reach for her sword.

"Are you ready Cain… it's time to make our move." Barsad was smiling.

She teased stepping toward him, "Look who's excited to be going back to Gotham!"

He gave her a halfcocked grin. "Yes, destroying that place will be more fun than I can say."

Esther gave him a goofy look and shook her head. "You will love every minute of it."

There was a sharp intake of breath and Esther saw him, standing in his uniform behind Bane. They were at the stadium. Barsad focused and heart full of triumph watched the crowed as he stood with his leader….

"I see you on the ruined field… standing with Bane and the reactor… watching as the city falls into the League's hands." Esther whispered to the air. "It is a cool sunny day… beautiful… and then the sky is full of smoke, fear, and the oddest tinge of hope. The downtrodden believe we are their salvation… there is celebration… Gotham's true excess…. I can feel Balance began to shift."

Esther let out a deep breath of relief as she felt the future move around her. Her eyes closed and she waded through the vision watching Bane speak to the crowd… chuckling lightly as she watched him wave like a celebrity… he was going to ham it up. Esther did not know how long she stood but when her eyes opened Bane stood behind Barsad, clearly having been summoned to witness her vision.

Turning with a smile to her friend she patted his freshly shaved cheek. "You have a beard in my vision. God help the women of Gotham…"

It made him laugh as he ran his hand over his smooth face and let his eyes sparkle with a devilish gleam, "This is just getting better and better."

Her eyes left his face and looked over Barsad's shoulder to peer at Bane. "And you are wearing that coat."

There was no need to explain which one.

"And what of you?" Bane asked with a hardened voice.

Esther frowned and looked confused… "You will not take me with you." She scratched her face and considered… then it hit her like a bucket of cold water. She did not need a vision to know where she would be, it would be as he had always said. When the city fell she would be standing side by side with the Joker.

"Leave us," Bane spoke as Barsad immediately left the room and hurried down the stairs.

"Well well." She grinned with glimmer of naughtiness in her eye. "What can I do for you?"

He studied her, taking his time to look over her face. "Esther Cain will not leave Gotham again. Do you understand?"

It was such an odd thing to say. Cocking her head to the side she looked at him a little confused and wondered at the deeper meaning of his words. "Is this your very strange way of reminding me that this is a suicide mission?"

"I would know your true name Woman." The energy coming from him was a little peculiar as he searched her expression. "You are not Esther Cain any more that Talia is Miranda Tate."

She smirked but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. "You are wrong. I am more Esther Cain than I was any of the other incarnations."

"What is your name?"

Suddenly very suspicious Esther narrowed her eyes and wiped all traces of the smile from her face. "I have no name. Call me what you wish."

"Little Oracle…" He was warning her with his voice but his hand gently squeezed her arm as if to sooth and coax her.

"That one works…" she said stepping away. Her voice changed to the Demon Head's and she spoke, "In truth I am also Ra's al Ghul. You could call me that instead."

She did not know why she had said that… it was only sure to piss him off.

With his concentrated gaze he looked her over and she could feel the resentment roll off of him. "Why conceal it from me?"

Putting an apology in her eyes she ran a hand through her hair and exhaled, "Listen… what you are looking for does not exist. Find me a new name if you need one that is yours."

When the silence stretched between them Esther grew impatient and reached for her bag. "Tell Talia I said hello when you see her." She moved to go passed him but stopped at his elbow. "Does she know about our…. for lack of a better word, relationship?"

His head had followed her and still with that hard glower he finally spoke, "We have not discussed the fact that you and I are, for lack of a better word, fucking."

Esther looked up and met his eye adjusting the weight of her back on her shoulder and began to laugh. "Goodbye Bane. Pick me up some chocolate while you are in Switzerland." Standing on her toes she pulled his head down and pressed a playful kiss to the scar in his eyebrow then walked out of the room, still chuckling as she sauntered down the hall.

* * *

**Going back to Gotham! What do you want to see? Big things are coming friends. Please Review and let me know your thoughts.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope you are all having a wonderful week and enjoying your summers. I am just blown away with the encouragement and kind words many of you have offered. As a thank you I am posting early… and if possible will try to post two more times this week. Your support means the world to me.**

**Lots of love to: mypoeticdownfall, FieryLady36, ChidorixCixBritannia, atiketook, AKATSUKILOVER73, hannahhobnob, AvalonTheLadyKiller, amberhardy, pinkgiraffe, PromiseMeCourage, Rachel Wilson, and the various amazing mystery readers.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Bane stood at the window and watched the little girl as she clung to Curtis. Her guardian was a large man, near the size of Bane himself and just as sinister in appearance. That dark tattooed skin, the off center eye and a perpetual scowl made him appear fierce. Wondering if that was the reason Esther had chosen him Bane gripped his collar and silently observed.

Talia was speaking to the man, smiling up at him as Curtis watched her with clear distain. He may have been training with the League but it was obvious he did not stay here by choice… he stayed only for the child…and to serve Esther. As if trying to manipulate his affection Talia spoke of her while the giant glared, certain her news was lies as he held the little blonde girl on his hip.

Oddly, Cassandra turned away from the words Talia was weaving and looked directly at Bane. It was her face, her hair… even her expression. She was measuring him, memorizing his stature and masked face. There was no ounce of fear but an intrigued lift in her little brow. Those eyes were so strange in her pale face… Dark, deep black pools that seemed to see far more than any child should.

Talia recognized that she had lost the child's attention and turned to see what had caught her notice, frowning when her eyes lit on Bane. He too was caught up in the little girl… quite unaware of the annoyance that flashed in Talia's eyes.

He had avoided Switzerland, avoided seeing Cassandra… until now. Curtis let her down and immediately the little girl began to buzz about the grass, squealing loudly as she played. There was a carefree innocence in her motions. Talia had never been like that, could never have afforded to be like that in the Pit.

He had spent years watching over Talia in hell, killed many men just for getting too close to his child. Esther was fierce and as he looked over the poised little girl he felt the truth of Barsad's warning. When Esther Cain discovered what he had done she would be dangerous. He had been deluding himself. If the plan was flawless and they survived the destruction of Gotham he would bring her here and she will see that he acted in the child's best interest… but she must not know before.

"I have missed you Bane," Talia spoke from behind him, eyes hard as she watched the child play on the grass with that insufferable man.

Turning to face her he smiled and pulled his own child into a great hug, "And I you Talia."

"She looks just like her doesn't she?" The brunette unwound herself and went to the window, "Like a miniature little Esther… and quite the troublemaker I am told." Talia was smiling wickedly, thinking of what the caretakers here had told her about the unruly creature. She would do nothing she did not wish to… unless they had Curtis get involved. He was the only one who could control her.

"Yes, it is clearly her child." This was not a topic he wanted to discuss.

Talia simply brushed him off. "The Oracle's secret baby… what a mystery. And that man." Her eyes went back to Curtis. "She chose quite the viscous thug to raise her girl. Did you know he bit the throat of one my best soldiers when we collected Cassandra… ripped open his artery and he bleed out right there on the floor."

"I would have done no less to save you," Bane grunted and turned away from the window.

Talia gave the smile of a snake. "But you did save me." She gestured to the window. "He failed."

Bane looked back at the convict and knew the truth, he had not failed. Even now he was watching over the girl and even now he said nothing of Esther.

Talia pushed her arm through Bane's elbow and leaned against him. "Come my friend, let us rest and you can tell me all the adventures I have missed."

The time was spent with Talia and Bane discussing their upcoming plan to bankrupt and publicly humiliate Bruce Wayne. Once or twice he interrupted the plots Talia was weaving explaining how the Oracle's visions did not align with her scheme… warning her not to waste her time and consider a different course.

"Esther has been a powerful tool reuniting the brotherhood, unified under our leadership as it should be… How the scattered have flocked once the rumor of the Oracle's return spread. And you have much faith in her words Bane," Talia warned touching his arm and leaning closer. "Don't you find it odd she waited so long to reveal herself? How do you know she is not misleading you for her own gain?"

Bane simply patted her shoulder and held her in the crook of his body. "She shows me what she sees."

"Ahhh, but I would be far more interested in what she conceals," Talia teased with a soft laugh. "Oberon knows quite a lot about the Oracle Bane."

"And just what does that madman know?" His voice came harder than he had intended and Talia drew back at his scolding.

"Esther has a history with Bruce." Talia kissed the exposed piece of Bane's cheek between the mask fragments. "She defeated Batman in battle more than once but has not executed him when it would have been simple."

Bane had been watching her as she spoke and knew that disapproving tone… He suspected he knew why Esther had not killed Bruce Wayne. The Oracles obsession with balance was epic… "Batman saved her from torture and rape… as Balance she cannot kill him."

Talia spoke the words as an afterthought. "But she did break his body… caused his suffering." Her tone was wistful and a little jealous. "I would have loved to see her rip him apart."

Her blue eyes flashed, "Oberon claims she is far more dangerous than she seems… Advised me not to touch Esther… literally, once I had the child in my possession." Talia began to laugh at the ridiculousness of this…

Bane's eyes hardened as he looked at the woman deep in thought at his side. Mention of the child set his body tense. "You did not mention this before Talia. Why did you tell Oberon about the child? Why would you give her enemy that information?"

Still looking out the window Talia recognized his stiffness and played to it. "I didn't. Oberon already knew about the child. He came to me shortly after I took Cassandra and warned me to conceal it from Esther. Said she would overreact… and I think his words were, 'She would kill a lot of people.'"

Bane's mind was running a mile a minute processing this new information. His conviction returned. It was the best thing that Cassandra was here… far from Oberon and Esther's feud. She would be grateful… The Oracle would understand…

There was also wisdom in Oberon's warning that Bane recognized immediately. He turned those calculating grey eyes back to the little girl outside. "Talia, you should have mentioned this to me a year ago."

She looked up abashed and gave him a wide blue eyed gaze, looking at him the same way she did as a child. Talia ran a hand up his arm and murmured, "I did not think it important."

"Any information concerning my Oracle belongs to me." he was stern in his reprimand.

"Your Oracle?" She scoffed and raised a brow. Talia was smiling with far more fervor as she turned to look up at his stormy expression. "She no more belongs to you than she belongs to herself. My father claimed her long ago, twisted her life as he twisted mine and yours."

"There is nothing that can undo the pact between us. She is bound to me Talia and will serve," He looked down at his child and spoke in the tone that hedged on argument.

"Yes, she serves… she is quite the servant," Talia added in distain pulling her arm from his before crossing to the window. "But_ who_ does she serve?"

It took him a moment to answer and when it came he was almost unwilling to admit it. "She serves her visions."

"She claimed at her initiation to serve only _Balance_, not you."

"And do we not exist to restore balance to the world?" He was growing angry. "Talia, the Oracle is mine, far more than she was ever _his_." His words made her take a step back in disbelief. "As a child she watched over you, was the catalyst of your rescue when you were starving and alone in Mongolia. The Demon Head himself endures within her… She is practically your blood sister, a powerful member of the League of Shadows. She has even given up her own daughter to follow her destiny… I have been given no cause to doubt her."

He stopped his tirade and looked to the side in deliberation. His tone changed from anger to frankness as he took a quick breath and explained, "I have made her mine in _every_ way."

Talia could not look more shocked, fully comprehending his meaning. "What?" Her face lost all expression as her training took over and she organized her features. "Why would you do that Bane? We are so close to our goal… this is an unnecessary distraction." Walking to stand before him she noted the intensity of his gaze as he watched her brush her fingers over the mask to gently remind her guardian of her devotion to him. That it was always her and would always be her… they did not need anyone else.

Talia's ploy worked. Bane took a deep breath and softening his eyes. Her hand continued to stroke his mask. The coldness was there, clinging about her when she asked, "Do you love her?"

"I love only you." Calmer Bane tried to sooth his charge, patting her shoulder and pulling her back against his side. "Leave the Oracle to me. I will handle her."

"What if she turns from us, turns from you?" Talia asked, adding just enough anxiety into her voice to show she worried for her guardian.

"Then I will kill her my dear," Bane spoke with absolute honesty. "I will fulfill Ra's al Ghul's destiny at any cost."

Feigning satisfaction Talia began to speak of other things, even beginning to laugh as she spoke of John Daggett, delighting in her schemes at Wayne Enterprises. But she knew Bane unlike anyone ever would; he may not realize it yet but he did have affection for Esther Cain and affection could lead to weakness.

Her own feelings toward the woman were complicated. Her father had placed himself inside Esther, lived on and was to be revered in her. Talia herself felt drawn to Esther, enjoyed her company but recognized a threat when she saw one. There was more to the Oracle than Esther let on and with Gotham about to fall her visions would no longer be needed. She and Bane could manage the League of Shadows as they had before Esther's arrival.

Talia herself had covertly watched Esther underground on several occasions and noted the Brotherhood following her every order, devoted. It had been unsettling how easy they accepted her and knew that should Esther make a grab for power many men would follow.

At that thought Talia realized that the death of the League's beloved Oracle would only increase their devotion to her own leadership. Bane seemed to already possess her visions and spoke of the future with clear understanding. Perhaps the Oracle was no longer necessary…

It was time to test fate. Talia would arrange her death. If the Oracle survived then Talia would find another way to control her. If she died then it would only prove her suspicion… that the Oracle's usefulness had passed. It would be a kindness to Bane as well, he would be free of Esther's spell and see the truth when the woman died; they only needed each other. China blue eyes went back to the child playing far below them as her plans began to form.

* * *

For early summer it was exceedingly hot in Gotham. When Esther descended into the underground to meet Tejan she was happy to feel the chilled air press against her exposed skin. Winking at the scowling man she covered her face and led him down into the darkness. It had been three weeks since her return to her city. The days had flown by as final preparations were being made… It was almost time, she could feel it in her bones.

Her visions had been different in nature… hurried and almost desperate as knowledge passed to her from whatever place it came from. Barsad had been exceedingly comforting in his steady presence over the last twenty one days. He could see the restlessness in her, watched her stare for hours out over the city from their shared apartment.

Bane was right, Barsad did know her moods, and he had learned over the time spent in such close proximity to manage her skillfully. Esther knew what he was doing when he worked his magic and smiled a little to herself as her brother took care of her. He had a talent for anticipating the needs of those around him. It was one of the reasons he was so successful as Bane's first lieutenant…

He was there now, waiting for her near the top of the steps as she arrived with Tejan. The waterworks was a hive of activity. Men were drilling the walls, preparing the explosives that would open the roof in a few short months. Looking up Esther scanned the workers hanging from the ceiling. These were the Joker's men, allowed at long last to come underground.

Leaving Tejan and Barsad to discuss the schedule Esther wandered through the crowd. Her guard was at her back the instant she stepped from the lieutenants, following her silently through the Joker's men. They looked at her when she moved amongst them, a strange energy buzzing around their very odd minds.

Her eyes were gathering every small detail she could see as she scanned them relentlessly. It was as if they wanted her to watch them; many smiled, a few said hello. Esther simply nodded in reply and felt the tone of their thoughts. The Joker had quite the collection, must have spent years building his personal army of pyros and crazies.

There were also Bane's hired mercenaries, an intimidating group of toughs, many of whom wanted to join the ranks of the red scarved soldiers, not understanding what they really were. Tony and Jeff, the prankster Randolph brothers Esther knew from Russia had been assigned to infiltrate their ranks, not displaying that they were full brothers. They were good with the men, clearly had known many of them from their years as thugs before they came to the brotherhood.

It was intriguing watching her hive. The four groups working side by side: League Soldier, Mercenary, Joker's goons… and of course, the young boys that came to the underground for work. Orphans, street kids, runaways. They huddled together near the food, their own little gang. Always watched over by a team of soldiers they worked hard, aware that there was nothing for them above ground… and slowly realizing that freedom was not truly available once they had come to Bane either.

Esther had taken a shine to them, could see a mirror of herself as Johnny. She would have brought Natalie here in the same circumstances… there was food, shelter, safety of a sort. It was easy to separate the survivors from the fools. In this harsh environment the fools did not last long. If you could not serve well then you were only in the way and would be disposed of. If these boys wanted to live they needed to understand their place, she tried to replace their worries with assurance. Speaking of the cause as Bane would speak. She told them of the future they were all working to create, filled the small space near them with comfort, peace… and an excited energy that gently manipulated their fright away.

There were several in the group Esther could sense would one day be League brothers should they survive what was coming. It was to them she looked now, silently commanding them to keep watch over the boys, pressing her hand to their thin shoulders as she smiled with her eyes.

Esther's earpiece filled with Tejan's request that she join him at the operations table. With one final joke for the boys Esther moved like a wraith through the shadows up to the top floor to speak with the men. As they were going over logistics she became distracted and wandered toward the bars to look down at the movements on the ground floor. Drums of chemicals were being carried in and the sound of an argument was floating upward over the noise of rushing water.

One of the newer mercenaries was arguing with another, the same common pissing contests the less disciplined men played at. As she watched the fighting escalate Esther climbed over the railing, seeing the visions of the disaster that would be coming once the men began to brawl, bumping carelessly into the Joker's goons carrying in the volatile chemicals through the passage behind them.

With a leap from the ledge Esther fell downward, grabbing a hanging chain from one of the metal catwalks crisscrossing the air. Her hands slid down the links, heating up her gloved hands until her feet landing silently in the wet, muddy ground floor. Drops of water rained upon her near the rushing underground aqueduct as Esther drew her sword and ran to the brawlers. One powerful swing and she had split the skull of the main antagonist. The top of his head fell to the dirt before the corpse fell, brains spilling on the wet ground.

Eyes like fire she turned to the second man, measured his tall stocky body and raised her sword taking a step as he threw up his hands. A second later the Joker's men came through the tunnels directly behind her with the explosive chemicals and passed unmolested, the disaster had been averted. When the goons saw her, sword drawn, the room stopped and all eyes went to the feared woman.

"Your foolishness would have caused the deaths of many," Esther yelled, her voice hard and frightening.

The mercenary backed away from her as she stepped nearer still. "I have no patience for stupid men. Kneel and I will grant you a quick death." Mistakes were not tolerated, especially that close to the endgame. No life would come between her and her mission, specifically not a worthless delinquent like the man who stood before her.

It was his fear of her that caused him to reach for the knife in his pocket. Esther cut his hand off in an instant. A flashing arc followed when she split him open from groin to sternum, spilling his guts on the floor as he tried to hold them back into his body. It was not a quick death. As he moaned and began to convulse at her feet Esther scanned the crowd of mercenaries that were watching the show. Many faces displayed horror, some amusement. She raised her sword, blood dripping from the blade and drove the point home. "If I so much as hear a rumor that anyone else is not focused on their work… one hint of stupidity or fighting, your deaths will be far more painful."

Icy blue eyes, glowing from battle turned to the nearest group and ordered them to clean up their dead companions. Soaking wet she turned her back and began the climb back to the top. The room was silent, all eyes on her. The League soldiers were stoic but she sensed their approval of her behavior… pride. The Joker's men were impressed; some over excited… several chuckling quietly. Even now they did not fear her… they had ultimate faith in their very own Prince of Chaos. The echoes of fear came from the boys… many of whom had seen violence all their lives. They had seen her carry the sword but none until that day had watched her draw it. They had not suspected how very deadly she really was.

When she rejoined Tejan and Barsad she pulled off the red fabric and squeezed out the water. Barsad handed her his dry scarf, which she accepted gratefully. Talking resumed as if nothing had happened and work commenced again. Tejan's young assistant was quickly organizing their orders, ready to hand them forward to the teams moving soldiers into housing prepared all over the city. They would not be underground much longer.

Bane was in contact with them via satellite, conferencing with Tejan and Barsad as Esther stood by and listened, adding information only when flashes of insight came to her. When the meeting adjourned Esther went to the rail, watching the Joker's men leave for the day.

"Cain," Barsad spoke behind near her ear as he watched the carnival at their feet.

She turned toward him with a smile in her eyes. "I am leaving. Have fun sleeping in the tunnels tonight while I get to enjoy myself." She pushed off the rail and began to move toward the exit.

He smiled to himself, he knew where she was going… and was relieved he had gotten out of it. "Have fun troublemaker," he taunted at her back, low enough for only her and her guards to hear.

Her laughter echoed of the walls, genuine and a little impish as she slipped into the darkness. She had seen that little snippet of thought. It was true, Barsad would have stood smiling at her side at the museum tonight but it was not a crowd that he enjoyed… old society dames and art lovers were not useful to his mission and their inane chatter drove him nuts.

* * *

Dressed in a clinging silver lace gown, her hair expertly curled and molded into the latest summer's style she stood amongst the going away party for the van Gogh exhibition at the Gotham Metropolitan Museum of Art. The painting A_lmond Blossoms _was before her; her favorite off all of van Gogh's works. There was something about the serenity of the blue he used, the way he poured so much love into the brushstrokes he had created for his nephew. It was one of the few paintings she would have loved to have hanging in her own home… maybe in Cassandra's room.

Bittersweet pleasure was upon her, glad to have the beauty around her a part of her was also eager to send it all away… as far from this cursed city as possible. Her finger tapped her bare throat as she fell into the story on the canvas. Mind free and calm she thought of her daughter; Cassandra would like this painting, she had always loved flowers.

"Where is your Fiancé this evening?" Annabel inquired, her voice full of delight and she put an arm around Esther.

Blinking Esther returned from her daydream. Smiling at her friend Esther felt the old woman kiss her cheek. "John is working tonight but I am sure he is very sorry he missed this."

Clucking her tongue Annabel shook her elegant grey haired head. "Too bad we will be losing the exhibit tomorrow. I am still amazed that we have managed to retain this collection for a year. Mr. Draper is a miracle worker."

"That he is. The amount of money he paid to have this brought to us is nothing short of miraculous," Esther giggled and winked at her friend. "It's a pity he was too unwell to attend tonight." She looked back to the painting before asking, "Have you decided on the final selection for the Masquerade this year?"

There was a noise of clear excitement that bounced from the older woman. "I forgot you have been gone for so long! A John William Waterhouse collection will be arriving next week. I have chosen _Hylas and the Nymphs_ as the theme but we will have several of his best works on display for the guests."

"Really?" Esther's eyes grew bright with hungry energy. "I love that painting." Looking back she distinctly remembered viewing it with her father ages ago. It was wrong of her, she knew that, but knowing they would be in Gotham for her to see when the city was in Bane's power was an extremely comforting thought. "Is his _Ophelia_ going to be in the collection?"

"Of course!" Annabel grinned proudly. "And _The Crystal Ball_ among others."

"Fitting," Esther said to herself as a wry grin twisted her features.

"Excuse me dear, the help needs some correction." Annabel flounced off when she noticed a waiter speaking to one of the guests, the beautiful Selina Kyle to be exact. She reprimanded the handsome black haired man who immediately apologized and moved back toward the bar.

It only took a few seconds before Selina felt the weight of a stare on her and glanced up to see Esther Cain watching her. She looked elegant, all traces of the streets hidden away under a stolen black Gucci dress and shiny upswept hair. Esther watched Selina consider what move was best, hesitating only briefly before approaching her in public.

"You look very lovely this evening Miss Kyle," Esther greeted. "Tell me, who are ripping off tonight?"

"Actually," Selina cleared her throat and smiled. "I came here to see you."

Now that was intriguing. Esther motioned for a waiter to bring them a round of drinks. The same handsome black haired server rushed forward with a tray full of champagne. Esther took two glasses, pressing one into Selina's hands before smiling kindly at the green eyed man, dismissing him politely.

"And you thought this was the best venue to approach me?" Esther took a sip of her drink. "Are you still afraid of the tunnels kitten?"

Selina did not rise to the taunt. "I need money."

"How much?" Esther asked with a raised brow as a wry grin twisted her red lips.

"Fifty thousand dollars," she spoke with confidence expecting Esther to laugh in her face but hoping she would not.

"Fine."

"Don't you want to know what it is for?" Selina asked shocked at Esther's quick reply, kicking herself for not asking for more.

The look in Esther's eyes when she turned back to the girl said it all. _"I know what it is for. Just don't get any ideas about trying to run with it little girl."_ Selina was preparing for war… she was gathering what she felt she would need to survive the new regime.

The young woman just looked at her for a moment, confused at how easy this had been. Turning to go Esther stopped her in her tracks with one final request.

"Before you go…" Esther sipped her champagne. "I would like to offer a piece of advice. Do not approach me in public again… Should he learn of this you will be punished."

Fear filled those large brown eyes and she whispered urgently, "What will he do?" It had been a year of terror. The image of Bane ripping a man's jaw off with his bare hands for failure, the lolling tongue was burned into her mind. There was nothing in the world she feared more than Bane.

"I will speak for you this once… but now is not the time for games. There is no room for even small errors. Next time you wish to speak with me you will show yourself underground."

Selina nodded and walked away quickly, leaving the museum at once. Esther had intended to scare her and was successful… but her warning was well meant. It was time for Selina to be seen by the mercenaries. It would offer her a modicum protection when the city fell if they knew she worked for Bane.

Distracted Esther looked around the room, scanning the crowd and smiled briefly when her eyes fell on Philip Stryver. Mildly surprised to see him she raised her glass in greeting. He took it as in invitation to approach her and stepped lightly with that weaselly little leer pasted on his face.

She shook his hand with a smile. "I am surprised to see you here this evening Mr. Stryver, but pleased none the less."

"Aunt Annabel asked me to come," He admitted then straightened up fractionally and looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Who was that woman you were speaking with?"

Esther could not help but laugh a little. So Stryver recognized Selina… "She is a specialist I occasionally consult when I need something procured."

He looked like the cat that swallowed the canary as he gave her a proud little smirk. "You surprise me Esther. I always viewed you as the noble type."

"Oh Philip, this is Gotham…" Esther smirked, eyes dancing with false amusement.

"And…" He swallowed quickly before continuing. "You have been happy with her _services_?"

Esther nodded once, eyes sparkling. A fragment of Selina's path was coming into her sight. And boy was that girl going to get herself into some trouble. Smirking to himself as if he had just made a grand discovery Philip made his goodbyes and headed out the door completely oblivious to the man that entered right next to him.

Beaming Esther met those familiar kind old eyes and walked quickly up to her old friend, embracing him with true joy. "Hello Alfred!"

"Good Evening Ms. Cain," he smiled back and spoke in his cultured voice, "Thank you for the invitation."

"Don't be ridiculous." She put her arm through his elbow and dragged him toward the exhibit.

They moved through the paintings for hours, laughing and simply enjoying the evening. She was in his mind as they stood before the canvas he liked most… _Sunflowers_. As he experienced it in silence Esther was gently nudging his memories, looking for signs of Bruce… eager to see his progress. There had been practically none. Frustrated Esther chewed her lip and scowled at the painting. That man was going to need a serious kick in the ass… and then it came like a flash of insight. It would be Selina Kyle… she would somehow reach him. Esther was not sure how she felt about that. Selina was a devious little pretender… self-absorbed and foolish despite her clever mind and obvious talents.

"Hello Alfred," Miranda Tate's voice announced gracefully, elegantly bending the words in her soft accent. "I have not seen you in almost a year. How have you been?"

Esther had not heard her approach, had not expected to see her in Gotham for three more days and felt an unsettling warning at her presence.

"Well, Miss Tate." Alfred held out his hand. "It is a pleasure to see you."

"Hello Miranda." Esther pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I am glad you could join us."

When the china blue eyes fell softly on Esther's face Esther did not miss the minute discord hidden in her gaze. Talia was displeased with what she was seeing before her. "I rushed straight here once my plane landed."

Esther did not miss the meaning in her words. "I am glad you made it just in time. Would you like a tour of the exhibit?"

"That would be lovely." she smiled.

Alfred looked at the time and made his excuses. Leaving the two women alone he left heart soothed, as it always was, when he spent time with Esther.

When Wayne's butler was gone Talia placed an open disapproving gaze on the Oracle. "What are you doing with Alfred?"

Esther continued to stare at the painting before her. "I am stealing him away from Bruce Wayne. Soon he will abandon him, leaving Bruce alone in the world."

That was not what Talia had expected. She reevaluated her anger. "I see." After a moment of contemplation she looked to the statuesque blonde and smiled. "You like him don't you?"

"Alfred? Yes, I like him very much. He is a good man, one of the very few in this city." There was no point in lying.

"I will admit I like him too." Talia put her arm around Esther and gave her a squeeze. "Esther, the time of my victory is at hand. Oberon has become increasingly necessary and I no longer have the time to strategizing with him, my focus must only be on reaching the reactor and destroying Wayne piece by piece. From this point forward you will be the liaison with his group."

A sudden cold chill crept up her spine as she disengaged. Ignoring the waves of the useless tactile vision Esther smiled and nodded to Talia. "If that is what you wish."

Talia's voice grew harder. "It is my command. You are expected in Blüdhaven in two hours."

Esther teased and winked at Talia, "No rest for the wicked. Good night my friend. I am glad you have returned to Gotham." Turning with a farewell she headed to the door. Smoothing the delicate lace of her skirt she scanned the crowd one final time and found the green eyed waiter watching her. Something about his stare was far too knowing. She pressed toward his mind but found nothing… an odd emptiness. He turned and resumed his duties and Esther in turn left the building.

The night was warm on her bare arms while she waited for her town car to pull up. Her eyes caught the moon, full and fat, as it hung over the unmarred skyline. The cars stopped before her and Esther climbed into the cool confines of her ride. Two of her guards, Ahmed and Dominic, were seated across from her. She nodded a smiling greeting as the driver steered them away.

Esther had never been commanded by Talia before, only Bane had issued orders and something felt off about the whole event. In fact, Esther wondered if Bane was even aware Talia had come to her. Lost in thought she checked the hour and thought of Selina. There was time to stop at one of her personal caches, pick up the cash, and drop it off before meeting with the Joker. Speaking suddenly she commanded the driver to head toward Old Town. Immediately a wave of warning rolled through her so violently when the car veered toward its new destination that her skin prickled. Crossing her arm over her stomach Esther suddenly reached for the seatbelt, pulling it around her body only an instant before a semi-truck slammed into them.

The world bent, lights moved like spinning tops, and Esther's limbs flew out, weightless as the sedan twisted through the air. Those moments in time move at a different pace. She watched in slow motion as broken glass began to fly, heard each groan of metal as if it were its own distinct song, but felt nothing. Silence erupted when the spinning finally stopped and they landed upside down in the street. The semi continued to careen down the road, leaving chaos in its wake as it fled.

Hanging like a ragdoll she swung gently, a pendulum, as her eyes still in that heightened sense watched Dominic die, torn apart by a jutting piece of metal through his ribcage. Her second guard the long serving Ahmed, was badly wounded, bleeding from several deep gashes and in immediate need of help. As if moving through water she reached her fingertips toward him only to see the blood covering her own arm.

A croaking noise came from her throat, she could not speak. Instinctively she reached for the knife at her thigh and, as if in a daze, cut herself from the restraining belt, landing on the broken glass and blood in an awkward pile. Crawling forward she wrapped her hands around her guard and lamely pulled him to her. The car began to rock as Esther clutched at her brother. The door was pulled open amidst the sound of shouting. Hands reached for her, pulling her and her companion from the disaster moments before the sedan exploded.

The street lights were too bright, blinding her as her skin scrapped against the asphalt. Looking down she realized she was missing a shoe, her red painted toes wiggled in the breeze as she stared confused. Hands struggled to unwrapped her from Ahmed, breaking her vice like grip and dragging her from him.

Sirens and red lights, the smell of burning rubber… brief flashes were all Esther could see. A young fresh faced police officer was kneeling over her, concern clear in his expression as he worked to staunch her bleeding and offered words of comfort.

She was so very tired as her eyes slowly moved to the flash of light that caught his nametag. Brown eyes, wide and focused met hers as she began to whisper, "Hello Officer Blake," then convulsed wildly as her eyes rolled back into her skull.

* * *

**This is the part where I shamelessly beg for reviews… This time instead of offering cookies I will offer free hugs. LOL. Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I have so many hugs to give out: marulk, mypoeticdownfall, AKATSUKILOVER73, Doftenavhalse, AvalonTheLadyKiller, boca3, ChidorixCixBritannia, LittleMissDaae, atiketook, hannahhobnob, PromiseMeCourage, Scarlett Nemesis, highlander348, FieryLady36, Celestial Moon Lady, and various awesome mystery readers!**

**Thank you all so much for your super kind words. I was just blown away with the reviews, with the support, and with the great ideas you all have.**

**I wanted to let you know that we are about half way through the story now. Lots more intrigue, necessary violence, and unnecessary gratuitous smut to come. LOL**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

There was a hand in hers, warm and familiar. She fluttered her fingers against his and felt him instantly tighten his grip.

"Cain?"

She heard the scraping of a chair against the floor. A small groan caught in her throat.

"Open your eyes Cain."

"I'm not entirely sure if I want to," Esther grumbled as the pain of her body began to register.

A low relieved chuckle came from her brother. Slowly, sticky eyes opened to see Barsad leaning over her, brushing her hair back carefully from her face.

"How do I look?" She asked trying to make light of it.

He grinned. "Like shit."

Esther gave a soft chuckle and groaned as her gaze took in the hospital room. She closed her eyes again and began to ascertain the damage. Moving from toes to fingertips she carefully tested muscles and bone. "How long have I been here?"

"Four days." Barsad admitted.

She cracked open an eye and gave him a weak grin, "Have you sat by my bedside like a faithful Fiancé?"

"Someone had to fight back the torrents of visitors. I never thought you were a well-liked woman but you have had an almost endless stream of Gothamites all clamoring to get a look at your ruined beauty."

"Stop making me laugh," Esther complained with a grimace, "It hurts."

Barsad squeezed her hand and rang for the nurse. He sat by her side as a doctor examined her, poking and prodding, while the professional woman explained her injuries. They had kept her in a medically induced coma in an attempt to control the swelling around her brain, and she had responded beautiful. Recovering far better than they had originally anticipated.

"You hear that Barsad," Esther turned her blood shot eyes to him, "They are saying I have a fat head."

He squeezed her fingers and laughed. When the doctor was finished Esther asked for a mirror and had to grimace when she saw her face. It looked almost as bad as when she saw it after the Teacher had beaten her for months, black and blue… puffy and scratched from the flying glass.

"When I was pulled from the wreck I had Ahmed in my arms. Did he live?"

Barsad nodded. "Yes, he is down the hall."

Esther gave a relieved sigh, "I'm glad… How did Bane take it?"

"His exact words were, 'Find the truck driver and bring him to me.'" Barsad announced as he squeezed her fingers. "He has been in a foul mood since his plane landed last night."

"I bet." With a crooked smile Esther looked to her friend. "This is just the kind of thing that pisses him off." She was joking but Barsad did not find her words funny. "Did you find the truck driver?"

"No. but I will."

Esther shook her head minutely. "Do not waste your time. I am alive and even in his temper Bane knows I cannot be killed; he has seen visions of me in the future. This is just an inconvenience." She squeezed his hand when he began to argue. "Listen to me Barsad. Now is not the time to lose focus. I need you at my side to serve my visions until I recover, not chasing your tail around Gotham."

He released a surge of devotion at her words. "I will stand for you Cain."

"I know," Esther mumbled with an impish grin, "I told you once years ago that you would." She smiled at the memory of that New Year's Eve party three years before. Looking over his face she noticed the dark stubble on his cheek, the rumpled clothes then began to close her eyes. "Now, tell me everything I have missed."

* * *

Sitting up in the hospital bed Esther snacked on chocolate pudding while watching afternoon television. A candy striper came in to collect her tray and Esther looked up with a growl. "How the hell do you manage to move through this city and no one notices that you are a man in a dress?"

When he set down a sloppy vase of purple roses next to her fine collection of bouquets black eyes turned to her with glee. "So, I see someone has tried to flatten you with a truck. Interesting coverage on the evening news Princess, kept me laughing for hours."

"Get the fuck out of here." Esther swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood on wobbly bruised feet.

Turning his back on her he fluffed up the flowers. "In your present condition what are you going to do hmmmm?"

He heard the cocking of a gun and giggled when Esther growled, "What do you want?"

Turning around the Joker stepped toward her and pulled her long forgotten black bobbed wig off his head. He looked down at her, puckering his lips as he looked over the shallow cuts and bruises. "You look better."

Narrowing her eyes Esther held the gun steady, pointed straight at his heart. Silence stretched between them as he tongued his scars and considered her. Shoulders hunched forward a touch in the pink striped dress, and his hands went to his red cinched belt. Looking down she saw that he wore the typical wild checkered socks he seemed to favor, throwing the whole outfit out of balance.

"Did you shave your legs?" She almost giggled at the smooth calves poking from under his skirt.

"I am wearing a dress…" He spoke as if it was the dumbest question on earth.

It must have been the painkillers but Esther let out one really loud laugh, surprising herself. The instant it passed her lips she clamped her teeth shut and turned her icy blue eyes from his tidy dress to his paint free face. Esther took a step closer, carefully skimming bare toes over the cool linoleum. "You should not be here. Go back to your hovel."

"That is not a very nice way to describe your run down old shack." He grinned taking a small step toward her, completely disregarding the gun when the barrel pressed against his heart. "You should see what I have done to the place. Stop by sometime and I will give you a tour."

Esther organized her face into a mask of stillness though inside she was fuming. He had to be teasing her. But it was there in the flowers, in his eyes, and in his general cocky grin. The Joker was living at her dock's house. Swallowing down her fury she reminded herself… it did not matter anymore.

The window behind her cast the bright afternoon sun through his hair, showing the green freshly dyed waves in a bright greasy halo around his features. For some reason the first thought that went through her pained head was that he needed a haircut. Just as Esther was about to order him away the door opened behind the Joker and none other than the police officer that had attended her at the crash walked in.

He did not see the gun Esther had pressed to the clown's chest but he did see the broad back of the strange green haired woman. When the door closed and Officer Blake stepped forward with a smile Esther recognized the instant suspicion on his face. The Joker, turning his head slowly over his shoulder to see who would dare interrupt him glared with malicious dark eyes through his lank hair.

Blake was too young to have served on the force when the Joker openly ruled Gotham but even so, he sensed immediately that something was very wrong with that unblinking creepy stare.

"Officer Blake." Esther put her free hand on the Joker's chest. Looking around his shoulder she spoke in a friendly tone, "How can I help you?"

He looked to her smiling face as she pushed the Joker aside and reached out her hand to shake his. Reflexively he took her fingers and she instantly forced her way into his mind and began twisting his thoughts. Blake tried to snatch his hand back as if he understood the intrusion but the Joker gripped the young man's wrists painfully hard, continuing Esther's connection. The Joker grabbed Esther under one arm as she began to sag from the effort and yanked the wide eyed officer to the chair by the bed, shoving him to sit. He tossed Esther on the mattress none to gently as she did her work. When they had been organized like two little dolls the Joker met her pained expression and pulled on his wig with a wink. He giggled, scooping up her fallen gun and tossed it into the drawer by her bed. Standing in the small private bathroom he watched from the shadows as Esther worked her magic.

Blake's mind was a dark place; difficult to navigate… it reminded her of someone. Esther rearranged Blake's memory of the last few seconds and began to try to smile as she disengaged her hooks from his mind. Her eyes went to his blank expression. "I am so grateful for all you did Officer Blake. You saved my life."

He blinked, momentarily confused before he patted the hand that held his. "It was my honor Ma'am. How are you feeling?"

Giving a weak smile and laughed lightly Esther answered, "I have been better."

"I am glad to see you are awake. I stopped by a few days ago but your Fiancé said you were too unwell for visitors. I just need to ask you a few questions if you are up to it then you can get back to resting."

Nodding Esther struggled to keep her focus.

"We have not found the truck driver but one witnesses said that it looked as if the semi was gunning for your car."

Looking back in her memories Esther knew that he spoke the truth. Feebly waving her free hand she pushed his statement aside. "My fiancé told me that the police saw no need to investigate. It was just a suspected drunk driver."

"No Ma'am, I don't think so." He edged closer to her, scooting forward in his seat. "Do you think anyone might want to kill you?"

Esther smiled. "No. I am not that interesting Officer Blake. And keep in mind, my sedan looks just like half the town cars chauffeured around this city. If what you say is true I suspect that they were probably assuming someone else was in the car."

"Then why do you travel with armed guards?" He was not buying her sweet smiles and soft words for a minute.

This rookie was far too smart for his own good. She was weak, tired, and her brain felt like someone was banging on it with a hammer but it had to be done. She dove back in and moved through his memories of that night. His suspicion had been brushed aside by the incompetent PD but he was here to get his own answers… certain something was off about the whole thing. She took that away… let him be the hero and stole all his skepticism. When it was finished she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Thank you for visiting Officer. It was kind of you to stop by," She barely managed the words. The young man stood and began to walk to the door as if it was the natural thing to do. When his hand was on the knob he stopped and turned back to the tired woman, studying her face for a moment before leaving.

Striding in long gangly skips to her bed the Joker plopped down beside her and leaned closer with a devious grin. Esther tried to manage a growl but it came out more like a whine. Cackling loudly he grabbed her hand and patted it with sharp slaps. "Weak as a lamb. You are almost cute when you are so pathetic."

She needed to pull herself together. Pressing a hand to her eyes she mocked him back, "Says the cross dressing clown…"

Bouncing a little on the mattress he leaned down, smirking at her clear annoyance when she looked at him between her parted fingers.

There was a secret hiding in his eyes and he was just waiting for her to ask the question they both knew was going to come.

Her voice was tired, "Fine. Who hit me with a truck?"

The smirk transformed into a full manic Joker grin and he licked his scars suddenly excited. "Now THAT is an excellent question."

"It seems like just a regular question to me. An excellent question is: who was the green eyed man?" Esther added, moving her own agenda into the conversation. This was just the kind of thing to grab the Joker's attention. He would find her suspected would-be assassin no doubt… just for the fun of it.

She had to agree with Officer Blake. From what she had seen in his thoughts and from the intelligence Barsad had shared the truck had been gunning for her. Someone was trying to kill her and she did not know who or why… but that odd feeling of warning she sensed around Talia made her very cautious. If Esther even hinted to the Brotherhood that she suspected the woman chaos would ensue… and Bane, of course, would never believe her without proof. This needed to be handled very carefully.

He watched the wheels turn in her mind then barked a coarse order as he lifted her bandaged hand to his face, "Show me Princess."

"Only because it's going to hurt like hell," she sneered.

A distracted Joker was the best kind of Joker. Esther poured in the memory of that night. Talia appearing behind her, the order that Esther would now serve as liaison to Oberon. The chill that scratched up her spine and the vibrant green eyes set in a model perfect masculine face of the waiter watching her as she left. The warning shudder that had filled her when she got in the car… Esther ordering a new course. He saw the accident, watched as Dominic died, and felt the pain as Esther reached for her bleeding guard. The feeling of her body crumpling as the belt severed… pulling her brother from the wreckage, and finally the young police officer she whispered to. _"Hello Officer Blake."_

"You know Jack," Esther mumbled fading away from the pain, "I really hate you."

His eyes focused on her face as her mind fell away from exhaustion. Stroking the hair back from her forehead he answered her, "You don't hate me Viviane, even though you really want to."

Chewing his scars he looked her over. She smelled the same as he remembered, like rain and rich dirt, that moist smell of overturned earth when digging a fresh grave. For a small moment he forgot himself and rested his ear against her heart, enjoying the rushing sound of blood in the demon's chest.

He sat up and began to look over the flowers amassed around her and saw the half eaten pudding cup. He grabbed it and ate what she had left behind as he stood and read the various cards tucked into her flowers. Miranda Tate's was especially funny: _Dear sister. We need you, get well soon._

* * *

Esther was released two days later, unlike her guard who still sat in intensive care. Before she left the hospital she demanded that Barsad take her to him. Sitting by Ahmed's bedside she looked at the man who had driven her around or stood at her back for over a year and conversed softly with him. They spoke of nonsense and easy subjects, and Esther could clearly see his devotion in his eyes. Asking gently Esther questioned his opinion on who she should choose as her new guards until he was healed enough to return to her. As if there was no question of who would serve her best he spouted off a list of names, many that Esther recognized and committed to heart.

With a kiss on his forehead she made her goodbyes and let Barsad take her home. As they sat in the new town car she felt him watching her, wondering at what he had just witnessed between Esther and Ahmed. She seemed exceptionally recovered in such a short time or she was faking it really well. When she stepped into their shared apartment she went straight to her room to take a hot shower and change for the underground.

The black leather felt like home as she pulled the pants over her sore mottled legs. Fitted grey camisole was covered with a thin leather coat. Hair braided in a long rope down her back and knives tucked in all the familiar places she emerged from her room to find Barsad waiting for her. She smiled at him; he knew her well as he stood dressed in his own gear, clearly anticipating what she was going to do.

"You realize that you must not look weak for even an instant Cain; Oberon's men will be there," he whispered in her ear as she passed.

Esther threw him that wicked grin that suited a banged up face best and teased, "Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will."

Barsad just stared at her, a little crease forming between his brows as he ran his hand through that wild hair.

"Gandhi…. Jeeze Barsad. Bane is much better at this game than you are." She reached for her sword and red scarf to hide her bruised face and began to saunter toward the door.

It was evening by the time they made it down into the waterworks. As she moved through the masses Esther realized that only the Brotherhood had known the Oracle was injured. The mercenaries and boys looked on her as they always had, did not even notice the black bruises smeared under her eyes in the low light. Before approaching the giant watching her from the second level Esther collected the men Ahmed had suggested and asked them to follow her. Five brothers followed as she walked toward Bane.

"I request that my new guard to be chosen from these men," Esther announced with steady features and squared shoulders.

Bane stood like a mountain as he watched her with curious eyes. Her behavior was odd. Looking to Barsad who stood at attention facing this odd showdown he noticed his support of Esther's actions in the set of his jaw. Looking back to her he pulled down the material over her face observing the bruises Barsad had described in detail.

Esther softly smiled at him as he stood quiet and looked her over. An urge to reach out to him made her edge a toe into the dirt. "Ahmed himself suggested these men Bane. I would honor him."

Bane's eyes passed over the Brothers standing at attention behind her. They were all long serving diehard soldiers, some of his best. It was clear from their expressions all wanted the honor of guarding the Oracle… all would die for her.

"Petrov, Kebba, Douglass. You will guard her now," Bane said before dismissing the others.

The wave of relief that shimmered from Esther was not missed by her lover. When the men had left and Barsad conferenced with her new guards she stepped closer and whispered, "It's good to see you Bane. Now, where is my chocolate?"

That little crinkle came to the corner of his eye. They had a wordless conversation. Esther had sensed that he wanted to come to her as she lay wounded. It was important he stayed away; both of them knowing that this close to the end he could not risk being seen… The mission must always come first.

Taking her arm he led her to his cot then kneeled to stoke the fire and prepare tea. Esther looked up at the giant, running her eyes over his body as he worked. It was warm and he was shirtless, skin glowing in the low flames. When he handed her a cup she sipped in silence and thought back to the rookie beat cop who had come to see her and felt a strange stirring in her gut.

He took a seat on the low stool he favored when they spoke. Breaking her reverie Bane grasped her hand and raised it to his face, placing her fingers where she normally rested them when her visions were shared. It was in his expression, he wanted to connect with her. Eyes caught the firelight as he took a breath and spoke, "Show me what you have seen while we were parted."

Her thumb stroked the skin above the mask as she smiled tiredly then closed her eyes. She poured all the fragments she had seen the last few weeks into his thoughts. As the random visions were exchanged Esther felt a soft push on his end of the connection, a gentle soothing emotion that made Esther involuntarily sigh as he eased it into her. She did not comprehend what he was doing at first, in her exhaustion failed to recognize that she had stopped exchanging visions and just luxuriated in what he offered.

Soft mechanical breaths blended with the noise of rushing water, lulling her into a deeper state of calm. When she began to return the feeling Esther suddenly grasped what was taking place and snapped out of the spell, dropping her hand from his face and resting it on his shoulder while she destroyed the bond and opened her eyes.

Bane was still leaning slightly toward her, watching her with an intense fascination as the serenity fade from her face only to be replaced with concern and doubt. He quickly spoke, changing the subject, "Now that you are recovered your duties have been extended. You will be the new liaison for Oberon in these final months."

Warm she stripped off her leather jacket, tossing it on the bed beside her. "Talia informed me the night of my accident."

Bane sat taller and raised a brow at Esther's unexpectedly complacent tone. "Talia informed you?"

"Yes. I was going to meet him when the truck hit my car," it was spoken with a nod. Her eyes found his above the mask and she teased wickedly, "Do you trust me not to kill him?"

"I trust that you will want to," he said back as his eyes darted over her odd expression and her little grin faded to something darker.

She was not blind, the Joker had maneuvered this from the beginning. Curiously he watched the small scowl that creased the skin of her brow as she looked to the fire. Esther realized now that it was inevitable that she would be the one to deal with the Jack…

There was one low sarcastic laugh before she spoke, "So be it. Let the game continue."

"Just what is the game he speaks of between you two?" It had been bothering him for some time.

Esther sipped her tea again and chuckled as her eyes left the flames and went back to Bane's, "We, he and I, are both… unique creatures. My existence amuses him and I know he is necessary. The ultimate agent of Chaos versus the emissary of Balance … in a way I am his only true enemy now, and the only one who knows what he really is… just as he knows _exactly_ what I am." That was as much of an answer as Bane was going to get.

"How very cryptic." He was thoroughly unamused. "_he know exactly what you are….?"_

"But completely honest." Setting her cup down she gave a little scornful laugh, "Fate demands that we set aside our differences and work together and I will do my duty. Watching the city burn is his ultimate priority. You should be aware Bane that in his twisted mind he would be highly insulted if anyone other than himself tried to kill me again. That is why he came to me at the hospital; he even brought me flowers."

Bane's eyes shot up as he growled, "Impossible. You were watched constantly."

"I warned you not to underestimate him," Esther sounded board as she shared this little lesson with the man before her.

Leaning closer there was a disturbed edge in his voice, "Why was I not told of this earlier?"

She cocked her head. "I have not seen you until now."

"Woman…" he narrowed his eyes demanding an explanation.

Esther reached out and put a hand on his knee. He felt solid and warm under her fingers and immensely tense. "Do not worry, he is not interested in killing me… If he was I would have been dead long ago." The savage light in her eyes highlighted her next words. "And I will wait until Balance is restored to take his life. When that day comes I will relish every bloody moment of it."

Bane looked at the bruised fingers resting gently on his leg and considered her words. Long silent minutes passed before he took a deep breath and spoke, "I want you to go visit your pet. I have a list of documents I would like to acquire immediately."

Esther looked up, surprised at the request and wondered if he was giving her simple work to let her rest. "Are you trying to get me out of the way?"

"Yes."

She smiled, laughing under her breath as she pulled the mask over her lower face. "At least you are honest." Standing she pulled her jacket back on and reached for her sword, strapping it to her back as she took the list from his fingers and teased one last line, "Yet, the truth is rarely pure and never simple."

_"_Oscar Wilde," Bane muttered unsurprised she would get one last quip in. From the corner of his eye he watched her disappear into the shadows with her new team close behind her.

* * *

Esther used the key she had made ages ago to enter Selina's apartment. On her shoulder sat a black duffle bag full of cash. Walking in she found Selina on the couch watching old _South Park_ episodes and laughing.

Her smile instantly disappeared when she looked up at the absolute mess of Esther's face.

Before she could stop herself Selina blurted out, "What happened to you?"

Esther started to laugh as she put the duffle bag on the wobbly kitchen table. "I was hit by a truck." Opening the bag she pulled the fabric down for Selina to see the contents. "$50,000."

Moving lightly from the couch Selina walked up and reached for the money with an excited gleam in her eyes. "Thank you."

"And here is a list of documents Bane would like you to have for him as soon as possible," Esther explained showing her the handwritten note.

Selina took the paper and began to study the list; all of this would be simple… and would leave plenty of time to plan the real heist. Rykin Data had been purchased by Daggett and he just happened to need her skills. The deal had been struck and in exchanged for her services he would give her a lovely little program called the Clean Slate. Her freedom was so close. All she had to do was rob a snobby shut-in… and make her break for it.

Esther was surprised at Selina's train of thought. Stepping away she moved to the couch and pretended to be watching the television when in reality she was sorting through Selina's plan. "Miss Kyle, when this is all over what do you want to do with yourself?"

Looking up from the list her brown eyes showed surprise. Esther had used her last name… not that nickname she hated. "I want to be free."

"Don't we all," Esther mumbled under her breath. Suddenly changing subjects Esther asked, "Do you remember that handsome waiter from the museum party? Dark hair, pretty eyes…" She looked up with a wicked leer.

Cocking her head to the side Selina tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I noticed him speaking with you. Do you know who he is?" Esther asked listening for any hint in Selina's thoughts.

"He's just some waiter." Her shoulders shrugged as she moved to the couch and took the seat on the opposite side of Esther. "He asked my name and flirted for a moment." It was the truth from Selina's perspective.

"If you should happen to run into him again you will notify me immediately," Esther commanded with a conversational attitude. "I would like to meet him."

The look that came from those large brown eyes made it clear Selina misread the situation. She thought Esther was interested in the man. One quick nod communicated she understood.

Sensing the direction of her thoughts Esther saw no point in correcting her. "Well kitten, I'm off. When you have gathered all that we require deliver it to Bane in person. I suggest not mentioning the money I gave you… he might not let you keep it," the last words were said with a wicked curl in her lips.

Leaving as quickly as she came Esther disappeared into the dark, shadowed by her team until she was safely back at the Fountainhead. Naked she climbed into bed and sighed at the feeling of soft sheets. A few hours later she felt the mattress shift and without opening her eyes she knew he had come.

Rolling to him she found the spot she liked best against his warmth and fell away from the world in a long dreamless sleep as warm large hands stroked her skin.

* * *

Waking with a sigh in the bright midday sun Esther pressed closer to the heat that felt so good. Oddly he was still asleep when she carefully leaned up to look at him. His breath was even, long and slow. Leaning on her elbow Esther watched the rise and fall of his massive chest as her fingers began to undo the messy braid she had fallen asleep with. Her fingertip very careful brushed the scar she had placed in his eyebrow, it was one of her favorite things about his face. Those expressive eyes, one grey iris framed by her victory.

When she studied him secretly like this she did not even see the mask. She knew his full lipped mouth, his broken nose, and the thin scars by heart. Her eyes went to the clock on her bedside table and saw the shiny white box of Chocolaterie du Rhône truffles. Giggling she smiled and looked back down to see that her laughter had woken him.

She pressed a smiling kiss straight to the scar she carved into his brow. "Thank you."

Sleepy faced, one thickly muscled arm slid behind her and pulled her to sprawl across his chest. "You're welcome."

Her finger went to the clasp of his mask and began to unhook the deep indigo material from his skull. Waiting for him to take one deep breath she pulled it away and pressed her lips to his, showing her gratitude in a long stirring kiss. Their mind's mingled, bonding to him to show her intent. One quick sharp bite and she snapped the mask back in place while he growled at her.

Carefully rolling her beneath him he looked down at her naked flesh in the bright sun, counting the dark marks and the healing pink scrapes. Kneeling between her spread legs he took his time exploring her mottled yellow and brown fading bruises while carefully stroking her.

He was already hard, as men are when they wake, his thick cock jutting forward and resting against her thigh. He traced his fingers over her legs, still searching for more wounds. When he noticed her bright coral toenail polish, it made him chuckle.

His glowing eyes met hers. Despite the smears of bruises on her face she was still beautiful to him. Reaching passed her he lifted a small black pouch that rested behind the chocolates on her table and pulled out a prefilled syringe.

Her eyebrows shot up as he took off the cap and injected the cocktail of god-only-knows-what straight into the vein bulging from his forearm. Setting the empty syringe on the nightstand he met her eyes with the wickedest expression he had ever given her. He took off the mask and hung it from the post of her bed while she watched him with shock and an eager desire to see what he would do next.

Running a hand down her leg he pulled up those ridiculous toes and brought them to his lips, kissing the bottom of her scarred foot. "For a woman that spends most of her time covered in blood and dirt I find your need to paint your feet incredibly comical."

Esther started to laugh loudly, "I am only bloody and dirty when I am with you. Usually I am quite clean…" She thought about it, puckering her lips. "Usually."

He laughed, a deep rich sound Esther had never heard without the mask. She loved it. Leaning up to kiss him she felt his palm come to her chest, gently pushing her back against the pillows. Pulling her leg over his shoulder he ran his hand up the smooth skin while he took his time kissing her calf, her knee, all the exposed flesh he had wanted to press his lips against. His tongue and teeth left a trail as she watched his bright grey eyes stare straight into her own.

Looking down at her flat stomach he pressed kisses to her hip bones, dipped his tongue into her navel, and licked a slow trail to her breasts. Esther had never really had his mouth on her aside from a few hurried kisses and every moment was blissful agony. She wanted him, had not had him in a month, and was about to attack, then his lips found her nipple and he sucked it deep into his mouth.

Esther arched and gave a low wanton moan. Swirling his tongue around the hardening bud he nipped and began to palm her other breast. Bane took his time, hungry and eager for her taste, her smell, her body. Esther wrapped her legs around him, urging him to take her as her hands stroked every muscled plane she could reach. He set her breast free from his tempting mouth and looked up into her passion drugged eyes. Her breath was coming fast and he could see that violent need she was trying to restrain. Pressing a hot kiss against her mouth, he let his tongue dip in to taste the familiar woman. He left her just as suddenly, kissing her jaw, biting her neck and running his tongue up to her ear. When she shuddered and ground against him he knew he had discovered something special in that soft skin that apparently drove her wild.

Her hand went between their bodies and grasped his rock hard dick, unable to wait a moment longer. Pulling her hand away with a low hungry growl he restrained her. He was not finished yet. Pressing her head back into the pillow Esther let out a long frustrated breath. That tempting full lipped mouth continued to taunt her. Running down her collarbones, between her breasts, to her navel and down toward the place where she was burning for him.

Smooth soft skin, slick with her moisture, waited trembling for his mouth and tongue. He felt her shock when his tongue ran between her lips in one long lick. He growled at her pleasure and at his own elation in her taste. He released her hands and spread her legs apart to see everything he wanted on display for him. His fingers spread he soft pink lips, pulling the hood back from her clit so he could pull it between his lips and tongue it.

The cry that escaped her throat only made him ravenous for her. He let his long tongue run down her slit again before coming back to that hard nub. One thick finger entered her as she writhed, lost irrevocably in her ecstasy. He felt the buildup under her skin, sensed the quickly approaching detonation that he was wickedly fostering within her. The sounds that she was making were beyond all comprehension, those beautiful icy blue eyes watching him as he looked up at her deliciously pained expression and slid another finger inside her trembling pussy.

Crying out she lost all sense of time and space, her flesh was melting from her bones and she tried to escape that tongue thrashing at her heat, greedily licking and sucking at her as she came. It was evil the pleasure he continued to pour into her, far too much for one person to endure. When he knew she could not take another instant he mercifully released her bud from his lips, placing one hot lingering kiss on her mound.

Her head had been thrown back her limbs limply spread as she panted and tried to find herself in the overwhelming energy between them. His mouth was on her skin again, teeth at her breasts. She heard his voice but could not understand a word. As if she weighed nothing he turned her over, pulling her back against his body as he held her up and kissed her neck, biting her sharply, demanding her attention.

Gasping she pressed against him, felt the heat of his cock against her backside and heard the words he had been growling between hot kisses.

"Woman come back, I am not finished with you yet."

A low whimper passed her lips and she felt him smile against her neck. Brushing her hair aside he kissed her spine and felt the weight of her full breasts in his hands, toying with the rosy nipples as he ground his painfully hard cock against the soft skin of her ass.

"Get on your hands and knees." He gave her a playful little shove and watched with dominate fire in his eyes as she complied.

He ran his palm from her butt up to her spine as his other hand positioned the thick head of his cock at her slippery wet pussy. Twisting his fist in her hair he shoved brutally into that wet tight space and became an animal. Bane had fought to maintain himself in her power before but now what he had resisted overcame him. Roaring like a beast he held her hip and hair, ramming her harder and harder as she gloried in his ferocity.

All he could feel was her, all he could see was her. The blood coursing through his veins was nothing to him but the throbbing of his cock was his whole world. She began to jerk, muscles flexing as her tunnel clamped down and she snarled like a wild thing. Looking over her shoulder like a cat in heat Esther pressed her lust into him, growling as the damn broke and he threw back his head in a powerful mutual orgasm. He moved slowly in those final pulsing spurts of his cock, savoring the event, ecstatic on a primitive level to be back with his mate.

He collapsed on top of her sweaty body, still filling her passage, unwilling to move. His nose was in her hair breathing in the scent of her. Cheek pressed to the pillows Esther panted, feeling Bane's racing heart banging against her back. Unsure of how long she was crushed beneath him she began to collect herself.

She felt the rumbling of his chest as he began to lightheartedly laugh. It was a carefree noise and very un-Bane like.

"Woman, I do not know what you are but whatever it is is amazing," He chuckled, lifting his weight off her just enough for Esther to turn to face him with a naughty grin of her own.

"Pretty words." She pressed her lips to his, eager to taste herself on his mouth. "What you just did was evil… and I loved every second of it."

He was grinning. He looked so young… free of his burden for a few brief moments. Her fingers came to touch all the forbidden parts of his face as he looked down at her. She was smiling one second, content and pleased, and gone a moment later.

_The brightness was blinding and that woman's screaming was tearing though Esther's ears. She was beyond cold but fire began replacing the icy daggers tearing her flesh away. Sharp crushing weight was on her chest and she squeezed her eyes shut until the light became darkness. She was floating in the Gotham River, the men she had killed staring at her as she passed into death. "Johnny run!" Natalie was screaming. opening her eyes she looked up to see her mother holding her under the cold bath water with that delighted mad smile as the last of her air whooshed away and the stabbing water filled her lungs. "FREAK! Demon!"_

Gasping for air Esther coughed violently as the repulsive memories released her. The pain was still with her, horrible mind bending suffering. Crawling away from the visions banging in her head she fought the razors in her mind. Sucking in one long pull of air Esther realized she was tangled in the bed sheets as her body came back to her control. It was not her pain at all, it was Bane's. As he pulled in the drugged air his relief became hers. Esther felt a rolling shame run through her, fully aware that Bane had seen everything through their bond. She severed it immediately and began to get up, nauseous and eager to be away from him.

He grabbed her wrist as she stood and asked with a haggard voice, "Esther, was that your mother?"

She could not look at him. Pressing a hand over her mouth she began to gag and he let her go so she could run to the bathroom to be sick. The sound of her retching made him think her body was still trying to get the phantom water from her lungs. It ended after a few minutes and he heard the sound of her brushing her teeth.

Bane had seen every single twisted memory. A woman with Esther's beautiful face, dark hair, and insane eyes looming over her as she drowned. The corpses in the water, the voice of the girl he assumed must be Natalie... that horrible screaming and pain. He had been given glimpses from Esther's perspective before but nothing as powerful as what was just forced upon them both. The shame that had filled her once she recognized that he must have seen her darker moments had burned him.

When the shower turned on he glared at the doorway and moved his bulk from the bed. Silently he moved to the door of her bathroom and found her standing in the shower, her face turned up to the spray as if expecting it to wash her memory clean. Crossing over the cold floor Bane pulled open the large shower's door and climbed in behind her.

Esther was trying to ignore him, working backward though the visions and memories until it no longer had control over her. The spray bouncing off her body was hot and Bane wondered if the cold from her memory still grasped her. Reaching around her he adjusted the temperature so she would not burn.

One manicured hand was splayed against the snowy white marble walls, her second pressed instinctively to her scarred ribs. Wet hair ran like a waterfall down her back to the top of her round, freshly bruised buttocks.

It was a rare thing for him to see her vulnerable. Yet, even wounded and weak there was an intransigent ferociousness to her he admired. A snap passed through the air and Esther began to move, reaching mechanically for the shampoo. Bane simply slipped the wet bottle from her hand and squeezed some of the grass scented liquid into his hands. She stood still and let him wash her hair, debating on how to best handle this fucked up situation.

The last man who knew anything valuable about her had proven unworthy of her trust. Bane was the man intent on detonating a nuclear bomb in her city, in simple terms her enemy, in not so simple terms her friend and lover. She could take the memory of what had just transpired away from him, tear it out of his mind but something about that felt wrong. Fate had forced that disgusting vignette on her while they were bonded. Esther would simply have to accept that.

He put his hands to her shoulders and turned her to rinse the foam away. Her eyes found his and her gaze was calculating, cold. He felt the weight of her thoughts as she debated what she was going to do. He let her have her long look as he worked the soap from her hair under the water.

"You can stare at me all you like little Oracle, it does not change what passed between us," he admonished as his fingers began to spread conditioner through her white blonde mane.

"I am sorry you saw that," Esther announced in a hard voice.

"I can see that very clearly," he admonished. Bane gave her his own long wilting stare, the one that made grown men practically piss themselves but had never once phased Esther Cain. "But we both know there must be a reason that I did."

Why did he have to be so damn smart? The small tick of a viscous little grin at the corner of her mouth and the dark hardness in her eyes made him soften his expression fractionally.

"My memories are very dark things Bane; some are better left undisturbed. I do not share my past and you have no right to it," she explained trying to soften her tone and failing horribly. "I will not give you more fodder for that damn file you keep on me."

"Do not insult me Woman," He growled, "I have every right. You and I are far beyond pretense at this point."

Scoffing she met his eyes and shook her head. Her gaze said it all…_ "You have kept your past from me. Why should I be any different?" _Esther stood silent and grabbed the soap, eager to finish the shower and move on with her day. When large hands came around her waist she stiffened but let him turn her back to face him.

Lowering his chin to his chest Bane forced the words from his mouth, "I was excommunicated by Ra's al Ghul because he believed me to be a monster; a constant reminder of how he had failed his wife… abandoned her to a horrific death and left his child to the ceaseless torture of the Pit. He found no redeeming qualities for the life I had been forced to live since I was an infant. I was thrown out in the night, alone in a world I hardly understood, and rejected by the only family I had ever known. Talia left her father and followed me into exile." As he spoke he had enclosed her in an inescapable embrace, hugging her just a little bit too tight as he shared his greatest sadness.

Esther looked up into to study the flecked green in his eyes, "Who told you the reason of your exile?"

"It was well known the Demon Head could barely tolerate my presence."

"That is what Talia told me," the words were breathed against his chest as she settled back against him wanting to tell him the truth but knowing in her gut to keep her mouth shut.

"She should not have done that," Bane admitted with an odd feeling of relief as her skin touched his.

"There are many things she should not have done." After a moment and a long heavy sight Esther closed her eyes. When her voice came she spoke as if very far away, displaying the effort sharing such a thing cost her, "When I was very young I was drowned in the bathtub by my abusive mother because she thought I was an abomination, a demon. I managed to come back just as death came and climbed like a nightmare from the water. I found her and she slit her throat in her madness and terror, the first corpse to fall and bleed my feet."

"Your father?" He held her by the shoulders waiting for her to look at him.

Esther swallowed and opened her eyes. "Was a good man but already dead."

He needed to know. "And your name?"

Stepping away she narrowed her eyes. "Died that day."

* * *

**Since bribing you with hugs for reviews seemed to work so well last time I will bribe smooches now. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! Thanks for reading. **


	21. Chapter 21

**The site has been having some technical difficulties. Sorry this was not posted sooner. Also, thank you Fanfiction for working hard to resolve the problem.**

**I love you Reviewers: PromiseMeCourage, AKATSUKILOVER73, AvalonTheLadyKiller, mypoeticdownfall, greendaybjatcmd, marulk, hannahhobnob, atiketook, Rachel Wilson (x2), TheAceOfKnaves, highlander348 and various lovely mystery readers! **

**I got the cutest little piece of fan art from Rachel Wilson of Cassandra but I have no clue how to link it on here. If any of you could point me in the right direction I would love to show it to you all. Also, if anyone else has fan art they want to share let me know.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Harvey Dent Day: Three Weeks to Occupation **

The summer winds were gusting over the K Street Bridge as Esther stood with the construction crews in broad daylight watching the Joker's men pour the chemical laden cement. Gotham's bureaucrats and police must have completely been blinded by their self-confidence not to notice the off smell or the shifty eyes strangeness of the workers. It was almost funny how complacent the city had become. Gotham itself was falling into their hands, making it far too easy for the upcoming revolution to move seamlessly.

Stranger still was the man standing at her side, observing the same scene she was. Dressed as a foreman, hair covered in a hardhat and scars concealed by a bandana the Joker watched with a sharp eye.

The strains of that familiar southern drawl floated up, Esther cracked a smile as she watched Melvin White ordering the men. He had mostly ignored her in public; as she knew he would whenever she was on site. But they still on occasion found a way to sneak off and play cards.

The Joker cleared his throat and barked an order to Melvin when he saw Esther watching his goon. Another bracing gust of wind pressed the fabric of her skirt against her legs and brought with it a vision of the future.

"We are standing together at the Wayne Foundation building the day your Chaos is unleashed in the city. The weather is clear as smoke and flames begin to rise up under our feet. I see more rubble and smoke than just the bridges and the field," Esther mumbled lost in the vision.

As if amazed she would dare to speak it aloud he turned hard black eyes to her completely blank face. The scrapes and bruises were long gone, her skin back to that pale brilliance that made her odd eyes so vivid. The bland brown wig was blowing in the gusting winds, revealing her neck and the chain of that necklace he had seen her wear for years.

Breaking from the vision she turned narrowed eyes to him. "Have you been hiding more of your toys around the city?"

Even with his mouth covered she could see him grin against the fabric. Traces of black paint still clung around his eyes, making them appear hollow in the shadow of his hardhat. "Don't ask quuuuuestions you already know the answers to Princess-sa," He singsonged in a dark gritty parody of playfulness. Esther would swear he bit his lip as those black eyes sparkled above the ugly blue bandana.

It had been two months of almost daily meetings, at all hours of the day or night. And she had made her peace with it… or Bane had fucked all the frustration out of her when he came to her bed and several times had dragged her into the darker corners of the tunnels when she reached for him. Either way she was much calmer in the Joker's presence than she had been a year and a half ago.

Esther closed her eyes and looked over the vision again… no this was something different than the Joker's little tricks. It was a ring of smoke around her hive… as if the tunnels had been blown shut.

"Be prepared to pour a lot more cement… there will be some last minute changes." She smirked and opened her eyes. "I'm sure you can handle it when the time comes Puddin."

He giggled in high pitched nasal glee at her insult and checked his pocket watch. Bending down several inches he met her gaze with a dark purr, "You better run to your little, ah, party…" He stood straight and put his hand over his heart before he chanted, "I believed in Haaaaarvey. Dent-ta!"

She ignored the taunt and mockery in his eyes and looked at the truck of new worker who had just arrived. "We both know you liked-," her voice froze in her throat when her eyes fell on the very familiar profile of Thomas Schiff.

His hair was long, hanging around his face in a black curtain as those pretty fingers of his wired what Esther suspected was the heart of the bomb. Large unblinking brown eyes looked up and found her, shock stamped on Thomas's face. He stared as if she were a ghost and giggled nervously. Esther noticed a movement at her side and grasped the Joker's arm with a vicious claw, halting his movements as she watched her old friend break away from her gaze and flee back to the truck that brought him.

"When did he come back to Gotham?" Esther whispered to herself sensing there was something very wrong with what she had just seen. Pouring her energy out she clutched meanly at the Joker's forearm but found nothing in the men working before her… except their interest at her touching their boss and him allowing it.

"Cain?" Barsad asked in her earpiece, looking up the rafters to where she stood gripping the man she hated.

Esther remembered herself. Releasing her death grip on Jack she pressed her hand to her ear and answered him, "Just shoot him in the knees."

Barsad's laughter came back to her; he knew she was joking. "I am coming up to get you."

"Ten Four," Esther chuckled back motioning for Barsad to come help her down.

Esther turned her back to the men, hers and the Joker's, to face the disinterested clown. "Tell Thomas I said hello…" Her voice was lost in some twisted darkness. "And tell him thank you for saving my life."

"What?" The Joker gripped her wrist as Esther smiled at the memory of Thomas carrying her away from the poison smoke.

"He won't remember but he was quite the hero," she mumbled pinching a pressure point on his arm in a way that forced even him to release her.

When she turned to climb down Barsad was already at her feet reaching up to grasp her and drop her carefully down to street level. His hands were secure at her waist, lowering her slowly as she watched the Joker's men over her brother's shoulder. She landed on her toes and smoothed the blue skirt of her suit.

He ushered her to a waiting SUV and saw the flickering tightness in her features, the thin line around her mouth and knew she was troubled. Lacing his fingers with hers he gave her hand a squeeze. Turning to face him she smiled, "I can feel it Barsad… The subtle shift toward balance is about to begin."

Barsad gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and watched her from his peripheral vision. "The fire rises."

She recalled the bat shaped flames glowing from the bridge in her vision and grinned. "I would give my life to make it so."

* * *

The late August weather was warm. It had been a hot summer which made Esther assume the coming winter would be extremely cold, deadly to many when the city fell into Bane's hands and the Joker's madness. Barsad had not attended with her this evening, and Esther had to admit it felt strange not to have him by her side. He was at the airport collecting Dr. Pavel ready to deposit him in the secure location Bane had prepared from him.

Standing at the bar under the white tents spread along Wayne Manor's back lawns she sipped a whiskey and watched the back of Commissioner Gordon as he fumbled with the handwritten speech clasped in his hands. Usually a rather stoic man he was clearly agitated as he flipped through the many pages, sighing audibly as Congressman Gilly chatted up Deputy Commissioner Peter Foley.

Esther smiled into her glass when Selina Kyle walked by the men with a tray, garnering a smack on the ass from the Congressman. The look of pure agitation in her downturned brown eyes was exactly what Esther would expect from a feisty thing like Selina. No doubt she would get even with him later.

The scene quickly ended, Selina offering him a shrimp ball from her tray then moving through the crowd, never realizing Esther was watching nearby. The Mayor wrapped up his usual charismatic speech and announced the Commissioner. The weight of his conscious heavy on his shoulders as Jim Gordon took the podium.

Esther walked from the shadows she had been hiding in to stand closer to the stage curious as the Commissioner held a difficult internal battle. He was so close to breaking from the lie as he looked down at the prepared speech… the very lie that had unbalanced her city.

One fretful exhale and he found his commitment, tucking the truth Esther knew was written on those pages away and continuing with the farce. She pitied him. He would pay the price soon enough, they all would.

The crowd began to clap, distracting Esther from her dark thoughts. Looking up she spied the silhouette of Wayne, standing on the rooftop, cane in hand as the wind blew his robe around his legs. Her eyes went back to the large portrait of her dead friend, catching a glimpse of Miranda Tate climbing the steps in search of Alfred. Esther had told her this was the beginning of the end, Talia was ready to make her move.

Parting her lips in a sigh Esther turned her attention back to her memories of Harvey. Every year she had come to this same sham of a memorial wearing black and growing in disgust. Tonight she stood in blood red velvet, looking to Harvey's unmarred face and promising him she would return balance to the city.

There was no need to stay late tonight, no point in schmoozing with the condemned men and woman swarming the lawn. Swallowing the rest of the whiskey she walked toward her waiting car and had to smirk as she saw Selina Kyle land from a flawless back flip on her stilettos, strip away the white of her maid uniform with a triumphant smirk, and climb into a strangers town car right as it was about to drive away.

She could not help but drop her jaw at what she had seen. Around Selina's long neck sat the pearls Esther had rescued years ago. Glancing up to the window she had jumped from Esther saw a flash of Bruce Wayne, searching the grounds and actually smiling.

Esther knew there was something special about that girl.

From the corner of her eye Esther noticed Alfred rushing about managing the party. Calling out to him she hurried over to make her farewell.

"It was a beautiful party as always Alfred, thank you." when she embraced him and pressed her cheek to his.

"Goodnight Ms. Cain. I am looking forward to our lunch next week."

"Me too!" She smiled, eyes sparkling with honesty as she gave his hands a final squeeze and turned to climb into her waiting town car.

The door closed and Esther looked up to see her guard had been replaced by Bane.

"I had a feeling I would be seeing you tonight," she sighed crossing her legs and fingering the pendant at her breast. "Everything progressed successfully. Daggett's burglar retrieved Wayne's prints."

"You don't sound pleased," Bane answered as he looked at that red velvet dress hugging her curves.

"If I told you I was sick of this party and these people would you believe me?" Esther snickered smoothing her hair and looking out the window as the car traveled over the bridge separating the Palisades from Gotham proper. The city shimmered in the evening, glowing and inviting… hiding all the dirt under that fascinating light.

"Yes." He sounded jovial, his speech musical.

Her eyes moved from the view to look at the man sitting across from her and she grinned. "I can see that you are expecting me to do something tonight and I will make it plain… no. not. tonight."

"It's been seven years Esther," Bane cajoled ignoring her brashness and staring with unblinking eyes.

"Exactly, why break tradition now. I have plans with some of Gotham's seediest whores and a bottle of whiskey… every man's ideal Friday night." She was teasing but her voice was a little nasty. "Drop me at the Rushmore and don't expect me back until tomorrow. I'm rooftop sleeping tonight."

"Fine." He nodded as if it were nothing, clutching the lapels of his black belted jacket.

Instantly suspicious Esther narrowed her eyes and suddenly remembered the vision of the circle of smoking rubble at her feet. With a growly sigh she closed her eyes and made a face. "I have something I need to show you."

Leaning forward she reached a hand to his face, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her suddenly to his lap, laughing as she squealed in surprise. Red faced she looked up at his smile squinted eyes while he tucked her right where he wanted her and waited for her to begin.

She tried to sit up, but he squeezed her just enough to make his point. Rolling her eyes she slapped her hand to his face and met his eyes with a challenge. When he only found her little temper funny she closed her eyes and showed him the brief flash of the smoke circle she has seen around their underground base rising as the rest of the city fell. "I saw this as I stood with Oberon. He is aware there will be some last minute… excitement."

The instant stiffing of his muscles under her body betrayed his annoyance. She heard him growl and his eyes gave her a long look. "You showed him this?"

"I do not touch his mind unless absolutely necessary. It is an… unsettling… place," Esther explained tapping the skin of his brow with her fingertip. "I simply explained that he needed to be prepared."

"You have been in his mind before?" He pulled her closer flaring the fingers that spread across her lower back. His voice had changed from that irritated growl to the far more serious low tone he used before punishment was meted out. "When was the last time you connected with Oberon?"

"I showed him the man I suspect was sent to kill me when he came to see me in the hospital," Esther answered unthinking.

He only became irritated. "The same man you ordered Barsad not to find?"

She was in trouble… "Yes…"

"And perhaps you would like to explain why." His tone was getting more and more dangerous.

Esther took a deep breath. "The League needs to be focused now, not chasing a man I know the Joker will, or already has, found. To assure my survival until my mission is fulfilled I passed this knowledge to him. _Whoever_ tried to assassinate me will not be successful again so long as he knows and the city is still standing," Esther bit out the words annoyed she had to explain herself to him.

"You are bound to _me_ Woman. Do you have no faith in your Brothers?" He practically spit the words at her.

Cheeks flushed and angry Esther looked away and refused to answer. There was no right thing to say.

Minutes passed as the car rocked along through the traffic. Frustrated and uncomfortable trapped on an angry man's lap she eventual broke the silence, "We can discuss this later where you can yell and threaten or fuck me all you like. But for now you need to stay focused… and I need to serve Balance no matter what is required. Let the clown do the grunt work while we handle the important things."

When she did not look back into his eyes he ran the hand at her back up to the scruff of her neck and turned her head to face him. He needed to see just what was hiding in those chilling eyes. Her expression was hard, unyielding, and unafraid as he studied her.

The car came to a stop and Esther looked out the window, raising a brow at a very unnatural sight. They were outside the Stacked Deck, in one of the worst parts of the Narrows, sitting in car that cost almost as much as the building that housed her favorite card tables.

His distracting hold eased and he traced his fingers down her face one time. "I trust you will behave," he teased softening his gaze.

The door opened a Bane pushed her toward the light where she was quickly ushered inside. Dumbstruck she scanned the room, and found the tables filled with her brothers, already playing cards as she staggered forward in her fine clothes. Leaning against the far wall was a huge blow up, just like the ones at the Wayne Foundation party every year, of Harvey Dent's portrait.

Once she saw it she burst out laughing, pointing at it and turning red. The room fell silent as her brothers turned to watch her cackle loudly and clutch her stomach. The door closed behind her and she felt Bane's large presence dwarfing her thin frame.

Out of breath she fell to silent laughter as she scanned the familiar faces and smiled broadly.

"It's not exactly Gotham's seediest whores but I think they will do," Bane spoke behind her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh," Esther wiped a tear from her eyes, "I have a feeling some of these guys are worse than Gotham's seediest whores." Turning to the bar she called for a bottle of whiskey and walked straight over to her usual table.

It was beyond odd to be Esther Cain and not the lumpy woman as she picked up the cards in the Stacked Deck. Bane sat at her table with Tejan. Tony dragged his brother Jeff over to sit when Esther cocked her head at them. Bane and Tejan were not going to be much conversation and the brothers always made her laugh. A bottle was set on the table and glasses poured.

Raising her glass she toasted, looking straight into Bane's eyes, "To Harvey Dent." Swallowed the whole thing in one go and filled up another.

They began to play and, as usual, Esther tore the men apart. After a few hands Esther looked up at Bane, "It's too bad Barsad isn't here. He is going to be sad he missed this…" Glancing at the table with a wicked smirk she added, "And he is better at cards then the lot of you."

"That's why we didn't tell him," Bane's voice was even but Esther knew he was joking and she began to laugh, taking another shot before looking at the ridiculous photo of Dent.

Her eyes were soft, the whiskey was doing its work and she was smiling. No one had ever done anything like this for her. She knew Bane's ulterior motive was to keep an eye on her, knew it was an obvious manipulation in his perpetual need to control, but she didn't care. It was funny as hell. Reaching into her necklace she pulled out Harvey's coin rolling it over her knuckles as she stared at his portrait.

Jeff was shuffling and stopped, gapping at what he saw in her fingers. Both he and Tony were Gothamites, born and bred. They knew exactly what they were looking at. Esther sat out a few hands, leaning back in her seat, sipping her whiskey and remembering her friend.

"You know," Esther said between sips, "I always thought he looked better after half his face burned off."

She looked to Tejan and saw him crack the smallest of smiles as he arranged his cards. She winked at him and gave the coin a flip before catching it midair and putting it away. Slapping the table she demanded to be dealt into the next hand and quickly took the brothers' money.

Bane had grown marginally better at the game; unfortunately his eyes were far too expressive. Esther watched him over her cards. He was looking at her but the eyes said everything, Bane was conflicted about this whole evening. He seemed content at her accepting behavior, was still annoyed about what she had let slip in the car, not too thrilled with her excessive drinking… and his hand was awful… but more than all of that he was enjoying the view of her in that red dress.

Tejan excused himself and left the club. Another player came to join their table and about an hour later Barsad walked through the door. He was dressed in casual clothes, looking handsome as he sauntered up and took the seat right next to Esther. The grin he gave her made her pull him into a sloppy hug.

She quickly poured him a glass and toasted with her friend. The two of them fell into a game of their own, cracking jokes and laughing loudly. The room was smoky, stank of whiskey, and was full of dangerous men all having fun. Esther had missed seeing the Staked Deck like this; then it hit her, when the city fell this place would probably become a ton of fun again.

Her eyes went to Bane's when it crossed her mind and as if he was reading her thoughts he shook his head in a clear no, eyes saying, _"Don't even think about it."_

Esther bit her lip, grinning like a fool, and snorted. They both knew that there was no real way he could stop her. She poured the last of the whiskey, drinking the final shot and setting down the glass with a loud exhale. It had been hours, she was pleasantly intoxicated, and Esther was content.

Looking over her last hand she froze, still as stone, as she watched the vision of three men Fate demanded she kill. When it had ended she began to stand and looked to Barsad.

"Barsad," her voice was serious, and they both knew what that tone meant.

He was already rising to stand when Bane interrupted with a quick mechanical breath, "No. Barsad you stay. I will accompany the Oracle."

Esther did not care who came so long as they stayed out of her way.

Looking to Barsad she studied his clothing. "Can I borrow your jacket?"

Quickly he stripped the black leather off his shoulders and handed it over. Moving quickly to the door Esther pulled the concealing jacket over her red dress pausing for a moment to take one last look at Dent's photo.

Despite her stilettos Esther broke into a run Bane pursuing behind her. They snaked through the alleys and byways toward the heart of the Narrows. When they neared the place of the main event Esther stopped short and turned to Bane stripping off Barsad's jacket and handing it to him. "Stay here and do not interfere."

She did not wait for him to answer. Her hands lifted her skirt and Esther took the knives strapped to her thighs. They slid open and Bane watched the rush of bloodlust come over her. There was a small savage grin and then she was gone darting from shadow to shadow toward the men approaching from a nearby alley. Stepping from the darkness she let them take a good look at her, noting that all they saw was flesh completely missing the fact that two deadly blades were gripped gently in her hands.

"Hello gentalmen," she said smoothly, striking a feminine pose. "I'm lost, can you tell me how to get back to Cicero and Idlewood?"

"Looks like you are a long way from home girly." The largest of the group spoke running his eyes over her pale skin and form fitting dress.

Esther gave them a fearful hesitant look as the big one took a step forward, eyes excited, his lips pulled in to a creepy smile."Com'ere and I'll show ya-"

Before the sentence ended her knife flew from her hand and lodged in his eye. His partners looked at the body fall in horror, distracted as she moved toward them like a wraith and made quick work of it. Feeling a little theatrical she stabbed the next just like his friend, right in the eye, ripping out the knife savagely as she spun toward the last man, kicking his legs out from under him. He fell on his back and her knee crashed down, crushing his throat and giving him a slow painful death as he struggled for air. "Once _he_ discovered you stole his toys you must have realized he would kill you far more slowly than I am. You are a stupid as you are ugly."

She cocked her head to the side as she watched him die… All three of these men worked for the Joker. She had seen them many times over the months and never liked them. Wiping her blades clean she picked up the bag they had dropped and found a mix of bombs they had planned to use to blow apart a bank in Low Town. It would have exposed them all… stupid assholes.

Shouldering the duffle she looked back at Bane. Buried deep in the gloom Esther could only see a small amount of light reflect off his eyes to give his position away. He stepped from the dark and handed her the jacket, impatient for her to cover the brightness of her clothing.

Once the leather was on her shoulders she yawned and asked, "Want to get some chicken and waffles?"

He gave her a disbelieving look. Only Esther Cain walks from carnage and wants to eat.

* * *

The men were below ground planning the upcoming hit on the stock exchange. While above, in less than an hour Selina Kyle would hand over the prints she lifted from Wayne. The last three days had been extraordinarily busy as the final movements were being made as silently as possible around the city.

The bridges were all wired and ready, the field was set to blow… and already the Joker's men had begun to pour cement in a few key locations that would close off the tunnels. She had seen him briefly the day after her little party and handed over the stolen explosives with a cocky grin saying, "I do so love to kill your men but try to keep them in line until the time is right."

Once he took the bag and looked inside he pulled a gun from his pocket, gesturing with it, "You see Princess, this is why I keep the box of grenades by the bed," then shot two off his men dead right there at the job site. As the bodies dropped to the floor the surrounding workers just pushed their corpses into the cement they were pouring, effectively concealing them before moving on with their work… Esther laughed at the efficiency and wondered just how many bodies were floating in the concrete the Joker had been pouring over the last months.

"They must have been in charge of inventory," she snickered to herself.

Turing enraged black eyes to her laughing face he put his gun back in his pocket and took a step toward her. "Thanks a bunch Cup. Cake."

"I guess you owe me one." Esther gave him a vicious little wink and left without another word.

Movement caught her eye and snapped her back from the memory. Esther looked to Barsad as he approached carrying an intimidating massive Barrett M107 sniper rifle in his hands. He would offer cover and watch over the operation from a distance while Stryver collected the required fingerprints from Selina.

Esther knew Stryver was planning to kill Selina, she also knew that her kitten was far too clever to fall for it. She had seen the news reports of the missing Congressman, laughing loudly when she realized cunning little Miss Kyle must have him. Impressed with her ingenuity Esther did not share a word of this with Bane. She wanted Selina alive.

Esther followed, armed and dangerous in her uniform behind Barsad as they moved through the tunnels. Minutes later they were alone in a rundown apartment building overlooking the seedy bar Stryver had chosen for their rendezvous. Barsad set up on the fire escape while Esther moved silently behind him, watching as the team chosen to guard Mr. Stryver escorted him into the building, among them the Randolph brothers, Tony and Jeff. Eyes narrowed Esther leaned against the railing and watched death follow the pranksters into the building.

"Be prepared Barsad," Esther whispered. "I have the feeling you might actually get to use that skill of yours tonight."

He looked over his shoulder from his crouched position. "What have you seen?"

"Nothing… but I can smell it in the air," she mumbled leaning closer to him as she watched the door.

Selina Kyle, dressed in the black cocktail dress Esther admired was walking into the door, clutching a man dressed in a god awful Hawaiian print shirt by the arm. A silent laugh crossed Esther's lips; Congressman Gilly was going to get his comeuppance. The door closed behind them, and even from this distance Esther heard the deadbolt slide into place a few moments later.

"I wish I could see what is happening inside," Esther whispered in Barsad's ear, "The energy in there is quite… fascinating."

Esther could imagine it, Philip Stryver cocksure and haughty as he collected his goods. Acting like the godfather as he pulled out the gun she knew he kept at the back of his belt… Selina putting on her show as fearless seductress… and already ten steps ahead of the little weasel.

As Esther imagined the scene Selina's roommate and lover, Holly, walked quickly up to the door and knocked. The bolt was shifted and she went inside, only to leave moments later with a worried look on her face. Without a second thought the scraggly haired blonde hightailing it out of there leaving Selina to whatever fate befell her.

The sound of screeching tires as the S.W.A.T. team arrived foreshadowed the gunfire that erupted from the bar. Moving faster than Esther would have anticipated from Gotham's current police force several armed officers cars began to ram down the door. A blood curdling scream erupted and men rushed the building as Tony and Jeff fled out the side exit. The police were in pursuit and Barsad did not hesitate to shoot any he had a clear line on, offering cover to his brothers as they made their escape.

"You need to make sure Stryver escapes unseen," Esther commanded before leaping down to the dark shadows bellow.

Not one man saw her as she crouched in the gloom. Commissioner Gordon came through the building and started shouting orders that the men enter the manhole that lead almost directly to the League of Shadows underground base.

Selina was moving out the door. Looking up Esther was surprised to see Officer Blake rushing forward to help the distressed woman. Selina was laying it on thick, acting panicked and begging him to help a bleeding man inside. And Blake… that kid just kept popping up in Esther's life…

Selina's escape was quite effective. Impressed with her student Esther moved like spilled ink, following the saucy brunette's hasty retreat. She needed to have a word with that girl before the League of Shadows got a hold of her.

Esther was too far to see the explosion, but she heard it clearly. In her mind's eye she could imagine Bane's reaction to this failure and now knew why they would blow the tunnels. Changing her plan she reached out and snatched Selina into the dark, pinning her against the brick.

"You cannot go back to your apartment now. Bane will send men to kill you," Esther hissed, warning the wide eyed burglar.

"What? What does he have to do with any of this?" She breathed in a panic. Unsure if she could believe her eyes. Esther had come from nowhere… and that look on her face was beyond anything she had ever seen, inhuman and unnatural.

"Listen closely kitten," Esther whispered leaning closer. "Hide and wait… until you can offer him something in return for your life you are a walking corpse."

"My deal with Daggett has nothing to do with him," Selina growled with her full red lips.

Esther gave a dark laugh, "The Clean Slate... Did you honestly think a man like Daggett would give it to you? Think!" She moved her lips to Selina's ear and twisted the truth. "Bane knows you were planning to use it to run, he knows every move you make. Your fear of him has made you reckless and desperation leads to stupidity."

As she stepped back Esther did not miss the frantic look in Selina's eyes. Her voice was softer now, "Use that money I so generously gave you and lay low… prepare yourself or die."

"Why are you helping me?" Suspicion dripped off of every word as wide brown eyes pleaded.

Esther took a step back and gave her a frightening smile, "I'm not sure. Perhaps I hope there is more to you than the self-indulgent girl standing before me. Maybe I like you."

"I'm not in to women," Selina taunted back, tired of being bullied, finding her strength again.

Esther snorted, genuinely amused, "I don't think your girlfriend Jen is aware of that fact." She gave an honest chuckle, "Don't worry kitten, you're not my type."

Stepping back into the darkness Esther disappeared before Selina's wide eyes, leaving nothing but eerie laughter in the shadows.

* * *

He had heard the explosion, distant though it was, and called for the Oracle to be brought to him. When his earpiece filled with news that she was not in the tunnels but aboveground Bane gave a low growl.

More gunfire sounded as Bane knelt in the mud and stoked the small fire near his bed. A basin of water sat nearby. Dipping a scoop in he paused and heard the unmistakable sound of a body being dragged toward him. In his earpiece Bane listened to Barsad report that Stryver had escaped with the required prints but three brothers had died during the acquisition.

He took in a quick breath and clenched his teeth together. And the surviving fools had brought a hostage, dragged a body leaving a clear trial in the dust.

"Why are you here?" He asked crouched as he sat back on his heels, head bent down in contemplation.

A grunt sounded behind him as Tony kicked the man at his feet, "Answer him!"

One staccato breath, "I was asking you."

Frustrated Tony answered quickly in explanation, "It's the Police Commissioner."

The cup was tossed back in the basin as Bane rose to face his men, "And you brought _him_ down _here_?"

He turned and both men saw the look of murder in Bane's eye. Scanning the scene he noticed Barsad had returned without Esther.

In an attempt to save his brother's life Jeff genuflected, "We didn't know what to do," eyes turned away from his master like a submissive dog.

Foolishly Tony spoke again, "We just thought—"

Biting and heavy with judgment Bane interrupted all the while staring straight at the pathetically submissive Jeff, "You panicked, and your weakness has cost the lives of three others,"

Stupidly Tony tried to defend their actions. "No. He's alone."

Without even looking away from Jeff Bane reached forward and wrapped his massive paw around Tony's throat, crushing his windpipe and cracking his spine with a grinding crunch. Bane let him go and chocking for breath Tony fell to the mud painfully dying for his insolence. Jeff was frightened and it was clear in his expression as he prostrated himself in his posture.

Jeff looked to his brother corpse, and resigned himself… he would die next.

"Search him. Then I will kill you," Bane confirmed as Jeff met his eye for the first time.

Letting out a shallow breath Jeff immediately kneeled to follow his master's order. Reaching into Commissioner Gordon's breast pocket he retrieved some folded papers handing them to his boss. Then found the Commissioner's gun, lifting it for Bane to grasp… hoping he would be forgiven.

Without even looking Bane took the gun and began to look over the handwritten words scrawled on the paper. Esther had spoken of this, long ago…_ "Commissioner Gordon will give you the means to discredit him." _

When he heard the splash and the men rushed to fire on Gordon's attempted escape he did not so much as look up from the speech he was reading. Barsad stood nearby watching the mess this event had become with a stoic face. This would not go unpunished.

"He's dead," Jeff was breathing heavy, fear painted on his face… the mark of a failed initiate.

Turning to face him Bane looked up from the paperwork and asked lightly, "So show me his body?"

More panic. "That water runs to any one of the outflows, we'd never find him."

Barsad's skill for anticipation made him reach into his vest and withdraw his GPS. Handing it to Bane the instant his boss crooked a finger.

The giant walked to Jeff and tucked it in his pocket, buttoning it closed like a mother dressing their child before looking him straight in the eye. Tapping Jeff's chest with his fingers Bane instructed, "Follow him."

"Follow him?"

The pistol in Bane's hand fired as narrowed intense eyes showed his true disgust. Jeff fell back into the rushing flow of water and in death did as his master commanded.

Grey eyes filled with a burning wrath as Bane turned toward Barsad. His second in command swallowed and shifted on his feet. Furious Bane turned back to his fire before demanding, "Where is the Oracle?"

The last thing Barsad wanted to say at that moment was the truth, "I don't know."

Back turned to Barsad Bane continued to read the note his whole body radiating fury. "Find her. Now."

Quick footsteps sounded in in the dirt. She had seen the last of the exchange as she ran up in the darkness, watched as Bane shot Tony and came to a halt next to Jeff's corpse. Too bad, the Randolph brothers had been entertaining.

"I'm here." She was winded having just run the long way back to avoid cops. "The explosion has kept the police from coming down but it is only a matter of time before they enter near the south tunnels," Esther explained trying to catch her breath.

"Barsad, track him and make sure the bodies are never found. Tejan, send a team to brick off passage G27." Bane had still not turned around. "And Woman… come. here." He punctuated the last two words with a great deal of anger.

Barsad passed her and gave her a warning look. Whatever Esther had missed had been monumental. Without hesitation Esther crossed the short distance to stand at Bane's side. He was wound up with buzzing angry energy. In an attempt to sooth Esther reached out the tendrils of her power and stroked him, sending calm and peace. Looking up from the papers in his hand he gave her a furious glare speaking with his eyes, commanding her to back off. Surprised, she took a step back and disconnected immediately.

Speaking was not an option, not when he was like this. Esther composed herself, face blank, and waited for the storm. Bane flipped to the next page in his hands and suddenly Esther recognized what he held. Mechanically her fingertips reached out to brush the folded white paper, eyes wide and thoughts far away as she whispered, "I have waited years for this. An absolute fallacy for the relative good… proof that peace built off a lie will never serve."

She could practically feel the words as she closed her eyes and fell into a vision of Bane reading this speech in front of a crowd of reporters. Her memory flashed back to that night, the night Gordon had written about on these pages, the night Harvey Dent became more than just a man, the night he became a fellow servant of Fate.

A hand gripped the front of her black leather jacket and shook her roughly, "I said, where were you?"

Blinking her eyes she came back to the moment and realized her feet were not touching the ground. A low warning growl resonated in her throat as she looked up at the giant who dared to manhandle her.

Gritting out the words passed tightly clenched teeth she replied, "I was following Selina Kyle. I heard the explosion and came back."

"And this." Bane lifted up the papers. "Why did you not tell me this?"

Her voice grew into a low savage whisper, "Things are made clear to you at the preordained time. Whether you knew the truth about Harvey Dent two years ago or now makes little difference."

"And is it true?" He gave her a little shake for her insolent tone.

Esther met his gaze with her own fire. "Yes, I was there that night."

"Of course you were," Bane announced with a false lighthearted tone. He gave her a long disgusted glare before his voice grew much darker. "Your former lover is a tired subject. I will be glad when I no longer have to hear his name." Bane released the fabric of her jacket, dropping her, and turned away.

Landing on her toes Esther did not betray a hint of her confusion at his words. Harvey would have found this whole situation to be incredibly impertinent. What a ridiculous idea! Yet, looking back at the comments made, the tone others had spoken his name… the party… Esther realized the League must have thought they were lovers the moment they found the coin at her heart. Idiots. If the Joker ever heard this he would laugh his ass off.

Even now Esther was struggling not to snicker. But her face stayed still showing no hint at her thoughts.

"Did I upset you little Oracle," Bane mocked at her silence.

"No." Esther answered, monotone. "You did not."

A moment later Barsad's communication rang through both their ears,_ "The police recovered Commissioner Gordon. He is badly wounded, shot several times and in an ambulance on the way to Gotham General."_

Gordon would be in surgery for hours… should he survive it would be at least a couple days before he was lucid enough to speak. Esther closed her eyes and let out a stiff breath. "Deputy Commissioner Foley is a fool. He will not believe a word should Gordon speak…not until you are seen at the Stock Exchange; then they will begin to hunt you."

"Is that what you see?" Bane asked, disinterested and still facing away.

"I don't need a vision to know the truth of what I just said."

"Neither do I." he nodded his head at the papers he still read, "Go to Oberon immediately and get the construction crews moving. I expect them to be working around the clock until the tunnels are ready to blow. Do not show your face to me again until it is done."

Whatever had crawled up his ass was not her problem. Signaling to her team she left without another word.

* * *

**I find it a little bland to write movie scenes and apologize but it was necessary for the story. I promise this will not happen often in the upcoming chapters. I hope you enjoyed it and please Review. Also, I would love to take a poll. Who ships Joker and who ships Bane?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Holy cow I hit over 200 reviews! I ran around waving my arms in the air like a fool.**

**Gosh, last chapter had so many really interesting reviews! I was blow away. Thanks to: hannahhobnob, marulk, KiaraExodus, atiketook, AKATSUKILOVER73, PromiseMeCourage, mypoeticdownfall, Doftenavhalse, Chachel, FieryLady36, AvalonTheLadyKiller, wheresthetrigger, wheresthetrigger, Cynthia N, TheAceOfKnaves, LittleMissDaae and the many awesome mystery readers. LOVE YOU GUYS AND GALS**

******Thanks to everyone who shared their opinion on Bane vs. Joker. It was really interesting to hear your thoughts. If you are interested in the poll the results were: Joker 10 votes/Bane 5 votes**

**This is a long one with a slight twist from the film. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

For two days Esther had stood with Oberon's men and barked orders, directing them to which passages needed to be rigged. She was tired, dirty… and eager for this damn project to be finished. The Joker had been erratic and highly focused… it was confusing and difficult to follow. Her team had stuck by her, just as grimy and exhausted as she was. Barsad never arrived, and Esther suspected that he was equally busy elsewhere moving the troops to their final locations.

Sitting in the passenger seat of a cement truck she quickly ate a cheeseburger Melvin had silently shoved into her hands. The man driving she had seen several times at the different sites. He was tall, mildly attractive with over-long brown hair and a careless goatee. He seemed cooler than the rest… had an incredibly smartass attitude… she found him mildly amusing.

"You know the boss?" The guy asked, not looking at her as he leaned his elbow on the door and drove.

Esther did not answer, she simply took another bite and let the paper crinkle loudly. Chewing she starred at him with hard threatening eyes; just cause she liked him did not mean she was going to get buddy buddy with him.

Pulling up to the next location Esther opened the door and stepped into the dawn. The Joker was already half finished with the pouring. Chaffing at her filthy sweat stained clothes she walked up a pile of debris to stand at his side.

"I am leaving after this site is finished but I will be back in the morning to check your progress and deliver anything you require." Her tone was that of a soldier… all trace of Esther lost in her exhaustion… two days, no sleep… makes Esther a very dull girl.

"Just so you know Princess, you smell really bad," the declaration was given with a smack of his lips as he looked over his crew.

Her eyes turned in their sockets followed by her head. At first she was stunned… then she looked him over and burst out laughing. "Coming from the man who only ever took a shower if I dragged him into it…" she said under her breath still caught in silent chuckles.

The look he gave her was something to behold. It only made her laugh harder. Those beady black eyes narrowed… the tick in his cheek. Egging him on felt good.

Looking away Esther peered down at the crew. It was the exhaustion speaking but she had to know, "How do you get by with no sleep? You seem the same as always."

The Joker shrugged his shoulders and made a popping sound with his lips. "I only ever really slept when I was with you."

He was fucking with her again. Growling she shot him a glare from the corner of her eye. "We're done here. I expect to see at least twelve more sites completed by the time I return."

"I will give you what you want…" He purred, saying the same words he used to rule her with before. "Enjoy your little party. I have foooond memories of that particular event and a very dark corner."

Disgusted she turned her back and began the climb down. Her recovered guard Ahmed was there, reaching up to help her. He had stepped in Barsad's place and looked after her over the last two and a half grueling days. Her team remained behind, soon to be relieved by Bane's men while Ahmed took her home.

Climbing from the dirty truck she walked toward the basement elevator eager to find her shower then her bed. There was little time to sleep but she was determined to make the most of it. This would be her last Metropolitan Museum of Art Annual Masquerade Ball and she wanted to enjoy it.

The elevator chimed and Esther walked wearily to her door. The apartment was empty, quiet as she left her shoes by the entry. Staggering tiredly to her room she pushed open the door and froze when she saw Bane standing at her window gazing over the city.

"Have you had any visions for me little Oracle?" He asked looking at her haggard reflection in the glass.

She shut the door and began to strip off her jacket. "Are you kidding? I have not slept in days… At this point I'm not even sure if this is vision or reality."

Dismissing him she walked to the bathroom and peeled off the sticky layers that grossly clung to her. Brushing her teeth was bliss, second only to washing her lank greasy hair. Clean at long last she walked naked into her room ignoring the starring giant and fell upon the bed with an oomph and a groan. Sleep was immediate.

Several hours later a stirring long stroke up her spine made Esther moan softly in her sleep. The same long caress changed course, running from her neck, down her back, and over one rounded buttock. Cracking open an eye she found the room dark, the glimmering tops of the Gotham skyline winking at her from the windows. She was lying on her stomach facing one of her glass walls, sprawled oddly and drooling.

"It's time to wake up little Oracle," Bane hummed leaning over her and tracing the brand on her back.

She felt his warm thigh pressed against her leg, noticed the dip in the mattress from his weight, "Close your eyes. You are not supposed to see me until the tunnels are ready to blow." It came out sullen and she rolled her eyes at her own petulant tone.

There was a light chuckle. "Its dark, I can't see you."

"Liar, you can see in the dark…" She taunted back as he continued to rub her back the way she liked.

Esther let out a long sigh, and rolled over to check the clock. The Masquerade was starting in a few short hours and she needed to prepare. Pulling back the covers she moved to leave the bed but was quickly snatched back and turned to be held where Bane could see her face.

"I do not like when you conceal things from me," he spoke softly but his words carried a deeper meaning and a yearning for her to come closer. Even so, Esther did not need to brush his mind to see he was still angry.

Too tired to argue she pressed her fingertips to his mask. "What happened that night did not concern you until Fate chose to give you a tool you could actually use." After a small yawn she continued, "Secondly, do not be angry over something out of my power. I only see what Fate deems necessary." She was referring to the incident with Commissioner Gordon.

As he spoke Bane ran his fingers through her hair causing her to close her eyes and press against the stroking hand, "But you have extensive intelligence you do not share. What else do you have hidden away in that mind of yours?"

Her eyes opened and met his in the darkness and gave him a wicked grin. "You make me sound so mysterious."

Pulling her close he gave a low long growl at her ear, "Why did you not kill Selina Kyle?"

"I sense she is important, she needs to live," Esther breathed, running her nose up his throat. "Is there anything else you want?"

"You know what I want," he said simply.

Esther pressed her face where his shoulder met his neck and nuzzled into his warm flesh. Her arm crept around him and held, pulling his heat to her. She felt the mask against her skull, knew that he was smelling her, and reached out with her power, eager to mend things between them.

"I would know you." He held her closer, gripping the flesh of her hip, shuddering at the feeling of her smooth hands running down his scarred spine.

"I have served as your Oracle for a year and a half… been your lover for eight months." She was pressing wispy kisses over his neck as she whispered, "If you don't know me by now then you were not paying very good attention."

"Your name," it was a demanding growl, breathy and distracted.

She bit him. The muscles of his neck jumped under her teeth, flexing as he growled and sucked in a long breath. Against her thigh she felt his cock begin to pulse with blood, growing and thickening to please her. She too could feel the warmth pool between her legs as she reached for him, wrapping her fingers around his length and stroking him as he throbbed in her fist.

Esther purred as her thumb circled the head of his cock, "What about what I want?"

His eyes were closed as he grunted at her wanton movements against him. "What do you want?"

"Your body." Smiling, she licked at the mark she made on his skin, then rolled him on his back and trailed her tongue across his thickly muscled chest, biting playfully and giggling darkly when he groaned.

He did not need to touch her to feel that she was wet. Through their link she was singing to him, eager for him to fill her. When her leg crossed over his torso he lifted her hips as she held him at her barrier. Lowering her slowly Bane watched her eyes go languid in the dark. The sound that came from her throat, that satisfied gasp each time he took her made his cock throb and jump inside her.

Closing her eyes she splayed her fingers across his chest for support, tossed back her head, and set the pace. As she rode him he traced light fingertips over her breasts and stroked her stomach. Through their bond he felt how impatient she was for his touch and smiled under the mask.

The pad of his thumb began to circle her clit with feather light strokes that only built up her frustration. She bucked forward once and squeezed his intruding cock with strong muscles in warning. Stroking up her belly past her breast and carefully up her neck he pressed his thumb between her lips, urging her to suck it before pulling it away and tracing wet firm friction right where she wanted.

Gripping the muscular arm that supported her she began to tremble and increased her speed as the culmination of all the days of frustration, all the pointless anger began to blend in her pleasure… Passion building quickly, she felt her body respond to his, took him deeply within her, stretching and clenching around his hard cock. Head tossed back she rolled her hips and began to moan softly as he gripped her body and increased the pace, spurring her on to a greater smoldering fire that blazed through both of them until she exploded in a loud gasping cry.

He had felt all she had been concealing and was gratified to know her frustration was almost the same as his. Rolling her pliant body beneath him he attacked. No more patience, no more urges to chase her down, rip her clothes off, and fuck her in the street. Wrapping his arm around her back, gripping the scruff of her neck he forced her to meet his wild eyes as he brutally thrust. It was fast, hard, and savage, exactly what she needed to be pulled from the stupor of her own sated pleasure. She felt him through the link, felt his animal need to dominate her, to control, and spread her legs wider meeting thrust for thrust.

"Still think you can rule me?" Esther snarled as she left a red trail of scratches across his back.

Her words only drove him to greater lust and grunting he yanked her closer and moved violently between her legs. "YES!"

He let out a sound unlike anything she had ever heard. A hungry growl, a groan, a call… a howl, she was not sure which but she knew that mixed with her cry it was beautiful. She was shattered as his burst of energy was pushed through their link and her legs wrapped tightly around him holding his dick deep inside her as her body arched. Lost in the place in between reality and dreaming she floated, feeling his heartbeat as if it were her own.

When her eyes began to focus and her mind gathered into some semi useful state she looked up to see Bane still above her, watching her with a calculating gaze. She gave him a naughty little smirk and ran her fingers over his face to wipe the sweat off his brow. He looked like he was going to speak but did nothing.

Turning her head toward the bedside table she noticed the time and made that noise all women make when they realize they are late. Scrambling from under him she rushed to the bathroom, rinsing the sweat and Bane's lingering masculine scent away before the water had time to grow warm. Wrapping a robe against her wet skin she rushed to the vanity and began to quickly prepare her body.

This year's Masquerade's theme was Waterhouse's _Hylas and the Nymphs_, and Esther chose to mimic their natural loose long flowing hair, gently knotting and twisting a few pieces back from her face. From the garden on her balcony Esther picked several small white flowers, working them into the flowing strands, imitating the painting. Her makeup was simple, focusing on her eyes with glowing silver and a muted red lip.

Passing into the adjoining massive closet Esther began to pull open the box that contained her gown. She reached for the undergarments, putting on the deep blue bustier to anchor her intriguing gown in place. Matching lace thong followed and due to the nature of her dress she tucked one knife between her breasts knowing she could not hide one anywhere else.

Philippe had designed her gown to imitate a flowing stream. The thin layers of misty green and silvery blue translucent fabric hung from one shoulder, draping and offering the illusion of nudity as arms and long legs were revealed in her movements. The mask was hardly anything at all. Thin strands of silver worked to resemble delicate ivy framed her eyes, revealing the skin underneath. It was incredibly fragile, small and elegantly reflected the light with a few small crystals.

Moving back to the bedroom she was surprised to see Bane was still there, dressed now and looking over the city. Moving to her bureau she reached for the diamond and pearl earrings, stabbing them through her ears before she froze. The vision came rushing on her quickly, powerful in its onslaught.

Tonight was the night… Bruce Wayne was coming to Miranda… tonight Talia would sink her claws into him. And there was absolutely nothing Esther could do about it. She knew that if Bruce did not walk the path before him, if she interfered, Gotham would burn. Bruce _must_ suffer and in his misery find true strength.

Esther clutched at the bureau and turned to the window to see the city on fire… she took the steps that would bring her face to face with the ruin… dystopian Gotham… her hand pressed the glass … but then there on the horizon on the K Street Bridge it burned… the flames of her city's savior.

"The fire rises," she breathed and closed her eyes… Fate's message clear: Persevere, fulfill your duty… do what is necessary.

Pure hard focus came to her and when her eyes opened she was hard as steel. Tonight she would willingly sacrifice her friend to Talia's twisted lust and eventual to Bane's brutality… She would do all this and more to save Gotham and see Balance restored.

"What did you see?" Bane stood right beside her, grey eyes watching her with that calculating unblinking stare.

Looking at the reflection of the man, the blind idealist, she answered in determined voice, "Bruce Wayne will attend the party this evening."

She turned with an artful smile that did not reach her heart. Offhandedly she spoke, "How do I look?" She had never asked for a complement and he certainly did not hand them out.

Bane turned toward her. Tracing his fingers up her arms he ran his hands to her shoulders and felt her skin bump as she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. As the pad of his thumb traced her jaw he admired her mask and answered, "Exquisite."

She was surprised at the softness of his tone. Opening her eyes she found him smiling at her. Wanting to know if it was sincere she touched his face and pressed in. The honestly of his words and indulgent feeling was there for her to see clearly… just as he felt her surprise at the complement.

"I expected you to make a joke about me looking better covered in dirt," she teased pulling her fingers away with a beautiful smile. "Thank you for saying something nice."

"Barsad will not be joining you tonight," Bane spoke as she moved away to gather her things.

Esther was not surprised at the news. Barsad had hardly attended any events with her since her arrival back in Gotham months ago… He had his own work to do, subtly shifting from suave debonair to scruffy soldier. Besides, Esther was more than capable of handling the parties on her own. She laughed lightly, "I'm sure he is very grateful to have gotten out of it."

Her clutch was in her hand. Turning with a smirk toward Bane she gave him a long playful look, "It's too bad I never got to drag you to one of these. It would have been fun to dance with you once."

The look he gave her was if she had just said the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

She teased further with a cheeky grin and a low roughish giggle, "Courtship not your style soldier? You prefer to grab women in burning wreckage and have your way with them?"

Crossing his arms before him he nodded at her door. "Talia is waiting; deliver your news."

With one final impish grin she moved toward the door and he saw the fragmented panels of her skirt shift, revealing her smooth legs up to the hip and growled.

* * *

As her town car pulled up Esther looked through her window at all the splendor standing before the Gotham Metropolitan Museum of Art. This party had always delighted her, but tonight it was bittersweet.

"Ma'am?" Ahmed was watching her from the rear view mirror.

His voice made her smile. Ahmed had never taken to calling her Esther as she had asked; in fact, most of the brothers would only refer to her as the Oracle or Ma'am. "Yes Ahmed?"

He was struggling for the words, "I know that it must be difficult for you to see this building… a place we all know you love… knowing what will come."

Not one man had mentioned her own sacrifices for the cause before. Esther met his eyes in the mirror and gave him a warm smile. "That which does not kill us makes us …" She did not know how to finish the quote as her voice grew faint and her eyes wondered back to the front of the building. "Makes us…"

After a deep breath she lost her smile and in its place held grim determination. Icy blue eyes went back to Ahmed's. "I would burn this building and all the priceless art inside to the ground in an instant if it would return balance to the world. There is nothing I would not do to fulfill my purpose… Nothing I have not done."

He nodded once. "And we love you for it." His voice was just as he was, hard, determined, and devoted.

Love? She could easily sense that he honestly meant every word. It softened her expression; the scowl became a halfcocked bashful smirk. "Thank you Ahmed."

Suddenly refreshed Esther felt alive and vibrant the instant her car door was opened and she immerged in front of her beloved museum. An attendant offered a hand to help her through the crowd. Esther climbed the red carpeted steps through the Paparazzi, smiling graciously as she moved with the wispy sliver and green dress and looked around at the splendor of the other guests. It was Gotham opulence in her favorite extreme, theatrical, floral, and musical.

A perky blonde attendant rushed forward to greet her, knowing her by sight. It was Miranda Tate's personal assistant leading the show on the red carpet tonight. The now illustrious Gotham Philanthropist had donated all the funds for the evenings events, making this in a large way Miranda's party and the society event of the year.

Esther had seen little of Talia in the last weeks of final preparations to occupy the city. Twice she had been summoned to a private dinner where her sister questioned her about recent visions and how they pertained to her own objectives. Each time Esther gave her little and left knowing Talia was frustrated with the lack of foresight on her goals with Wayne.

There had been tension between them when they were the Oracle and Talia. Only when they were in their roles in Gotham as Esther and Miranda had things been simple. It disturbed Esther; motivated her to be cautious with each breath, each word. And she could not let go of the nagging suspicion Talia was responsible for her accident.

Over the last two months there had been no sign or vision of the green eyed man but she knew that they would cross paths soon. She could practically smell it in the air. He was the key to the puzzle, the truth she needed to see if Talia had turned on her as she suspected.

The Joker had never again mentioned their small mental exchange but, as much as Esther hated to admit it, she was sure he was the reason she had been left in peace. Even hating him as she did she could not deny that he was a powerful man and that he would, so long as if fit his goals, keep her safe.

The final flash of bulbs finished as Esther snapped out of her thoughts and passed through the arched doorway, smiling as the soft music inside drifted over her. As always, the Gotham Philharmonic was in attendance playing the beautiful notes that welcomed guests. Running a little late there was no time to explore, gripping her airy skirts she began the climb to the balcony where the other museum board congregated to overlook the costumed men and women who were lavishing in the event. On her journey she recognized a clear truth; there were far less League brothers here tonight, most busy with last minute fortifications around the city, infiltration was clearly no longer priority.

Esther was embraced in a rush of perfume as Annabel found her. The old woman was animated, displaying her usual excitement at the party. Dressed in bright green with strings of pearls hanging from her neck she looked regal and happy. As usual Annabel did most of the talking as Esther smiled gently and nodded.

Looking down at all that had been prepared she had to give a low laugh. From above beautiful woman continuously tossed red rose petals at the assembling crowd. Glowing lights draped from the marble pillars, every rare blossom in the city poured from massive urns… It was beautiful. Gotham elite's one last hurrah before the executioner released the blade of the guillotine.

Esther had not balked when she learned weeks ago that Miranda Tate offered to pay for the enormous cost of this extravagant event. She knew the woman's mind, Talia wanted to witness the final act of Gotham's hedonism… lead the frothing masses to their slaughter… It was the perfect representation of her vindictiveness.

The woman in question was regal as she climbed up the grand staircase that led to the board members' perch. Talia looked like Grecian goddess in her sweeping red gown and lightly curled chestnut hair. A simple black mask was held in her manicured fingers, small diamond hoops glittering in her ears. Esther saw that twisted duality peer at her through the large china blue eyes.

With a glowing smiled she came straight to Esther and embraced her warmly. Pressing her lips to Talia's ear Esther spoke before the stunning woman had a chance to open her mouth. "I have had a vision for you dear sister. Bruce Wayne will attend our party tonight." Pulling back to see her face Esther's voice continued, masterful in its conviction as her icy blue eyes ran over Talia's dangerous expression. "Prepare yourself."

There was no ounce of Talia's true self held back, no false friendship, nothing but a hunger to fulfill her vendetta. Still held in Esther's embrace the women faced off, both showing their true nature, the demon and the snake.

"I have been ready for a decade." Talia's voice could cut glass.

"The fire rises," Esther breathed the words consciously in the voice of Ra's al Ghul.

Brushing her mind Esther grasped the building anticipation Talia was cultivating as she thought of Bruce. It was still there, that sick fascination… the desire to destroy who her father had chosen over her… to know why he had loved him. Those blue eyes were locked on hers and took measure of what she had just heard. Pressing a lingering chaste kiss to Esther's lips Miranda stepped away and walked to the balustrade, face solemn and focused as she watched the guests enter below her.

Several eyes were on Esther, having witnessed the intimate exchange. If she did not already know that Gotham would be on its knees in a few days that kiss would have been raging gossip for months. The lights began to dim. Miraculously calm, she set off to find her traditional partner, Mr. Draper. He stood nearby, quietly observing the atrium and waiting for her as he always did.

The elderly gentleman silently folded her arm into his as the music began and led her down the stairs to the opulent dance floor. Amidst a sea of rich purples and soft light they moved though the first steps of the opening waltz. They had shared the first dance for almost a decade… tonight would be no different. Smiling up into his rheumy blue eyes Esther knew that his natural death was close at hand. This was one of the few men Esther honestly respected; she would miss him.

When the last sweet notes drifted from the orchestra Esther wrapped her arms around the frail old man and hugged him with all the keenness she harbored for his gentle ways. "Thank you Harold."

It was a quick thing. Esther released him so that he could escape the crowd quickly as he always did. The vocalist for the night began to sing softly as the music surged, enticing more couples to come to the floor. Standing alone in the crushing sea of opulence she watched the parade of the dead pass her.

Before another partner could claim her Esther walked away from the throngs of people who would die in her battle to save the worthy. Her dress whispered around her as she moved toward the brighter galleries for a moment of peace.

Moving unseen through the congregating masses Esther sought out a few blissful moments of freedom in Waterhouse's genius. The very painting that mimicked what her life had become hung before her. Esther release a long held breath and approached with reverence, eyes locked on the canvas _The Crystal Ball_.

She let her gaze glide over the round themes in the work: the seer's very own wheel of fate. In the masterpiece sat a skull, dark and foreboding in comparison to the innocent expression on the woman's face. Esther understood everything that seer must have been thinking as she gazed into the future. The soft smile and complete lack of fear, the immediate acceptance bordering on indifference… and wondered if she felt as caught up in the fate she was weaving as Esther felt caught up in her own.

Lost in the story she read into the brush strokes. She stood almost as a parody in stature and expression of the painting as she stared for ages. No one spoke; it was as if the nearby crowd knew not to break the spell Esther was under. Her eyes went back to the skull… the most famous point of this painting… once painted over by a previous owner, a man clearly afraid of death. Now restored it was the grandeur that brought the story together. Death was inevitable, necessary, and it was coming in force to Gotham in a matter of days.

She saw her true nature represented in that skull; knew that she had tried to deny it for years, hiding the grim face of death under the curtain so to speak. She was the demon and the woman… She was no longer Esther Cain… her own sad attempt to embrace her perceived ideal and not her fact.

All those years ago Jack had told her the pursuit of normalcy was a joke. He had been right. She was never intended to be like the people filling up her museum. The last year and a half living as the Oracle, openly embracing what she was, had felt more real to her than the endless meetings and parties she had used to hide the killer.

All the time she had spent in the Joker's presence the last few months had brought their past to her thoughts more than she cared to admit. Even when she had loved Jack with every breath Esther had sworn that when the time came she would do her duty, would kill him if she needed to… It had come to her slowly over the years but she understood now. She had been willing to sacrifice the man she loved, willingly crippled and tortured her dear friend… abandoned her own child… all to follow the path that was slowly destroying the life she had created. She had lived a lie.

The ebbing spell of the painting faded away as Esther felt the approach of the inevitable. Looking over her shoulder, eyes still dreamy her gaze settled on the windows far across the rotunda. Shifting like a shadow through the dancers she moved to the glass.

A silver Lamborghini rolled to a halt and moving slowly like an old man Bruce Wayne climbed from the low car and rested his weight on his cane. He had finally shaved that awful goatee off his face, dressed in a fine suit… thought not a tux. His mission here was not for the party. The paparazzi went berserk once he was recognized and with a click of some small device all nearby electronics went dead.

Esther's expression did not change as the photographers looked dumbstruck and tried to fix their cameras. Miranda's assistant rushed forward to welcome the celebrity, assuring Mr. Wayne that no invitation was necessary. Arbitrarily Bruce glanced up to the window where Esther stood; the diamonds in her earing caught the light as they hung down to the heavy pearl. He hesitated for a brief moment the turned to follow the smiling attendant eagerly leading him forward.

Watching from the shadows Esther saw him take the stairs, avoiding the crowd before they recognized who he was and found a perch to scan the room. He was looking for someone. How could she have been so dense?… Selina Kyle was here somewhere in this horde wearing those damn pearls. Esther knew they were a precious treasure; Bruce must have placed a trace on them after the attempted robbery years ago. Following the direction of his eyes she found what he had been searching for.

Selina, beautiful in a simple black satin gown, lace domino mask, and cat ears… dancing with an older gentleman in the crowd. Esther almost wanted to laugh. She tells Selina to go into hiding and what does the little thief do?… decides to attend the biggest party of the year. Inwardly rolling her eyes she looked back up to Bruce and saw that old spark in his eye. He was intrigued with Selina.

All elegance and charm Miranda Tate walked forward and greeted him with a haughty smile. A simple exchange began. Face blank Esther watched as Bruce gave an awkward apologetic smile. Even from the distance Esther could see Talia was verbally walking all over him, subtly seducing before she stepped away the instant he began to grow interested. It was the perfect enticement and he no doubt would fall for it as men do.

"Well hello there Esther!" The voice was accompanied with a hand on her shoulder.

Smile back in place Esther put away her exasperation and turned to face her longtime acquaintance, "Hello Christopher."

He had her in seconds, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her in a circle.

When her feet were once again beneath her she gave him a massive grin and asked if he would dance with her, took his hand and led him to the floor near Selina. They fell into their typical superficial teasing conversation as Esther kept just far enough away that they would remain unseen while she spied.

"When does your new movie start to shoot?" She asked as her eyes followed Bruce's movements across the floor.

Christopher was talking about his favorite topic, himself… and did not notice she was not really even paying attention to his words. "I leave tomorrow for LA."

"Are you going to invited me to the premiere this time?" She faced him fully for an instant and gave a predatory smile. She was glad he would be out of the city, even with his physicality he would _never_ survive what was coming to Gotham.

He pulled her a little closer. "You could always walk the red carpet with me."

Laughing roguishly Esther warned, "My Fiancé might not appreciate that."

Esther watched Bruce approach over Christopher's shoulder. Handing his cane to the geezer dancing with Selina Wayne rudely cut in and the brunette's seductive smile instantly faltered. Esther's face was smiling up at Christopher but her attention was on the tete a tete exchange, analyzing the play of words between her friend and her student.

Selina was clearly disgusted, Bruce was clearly attracted … and from her view of the balcony a very dangerous Talia had just recognized who her prey was flirting with. Selina was a dead woman.

It was not hard to sense the anxiety in Selina and exhilaration in Bruce. He found her fascinating… And Selina changed tactics from mocking to laying the seduction on thick, bantering expertly around Bruce and not backing down.

"You are not wearing your ring." Christopher teased.

Her attention still on the couple beside them she rolling her eyes at Christopher and made a ridiculous face, "You will never change."

"Never."

_Selina-"Yeah, who are you pretending to be."_

_"Bruce Wayne, Eccentric billionaire"._

Esther started laughing at his witty comeback while Christopher beamed thinking her amusement was at him. There is a brief flash of surprise on Selina's face when Bruce details her personal information. Yes, Miss Kyle had certainly grabbed his attention… Old Bruce was there, slowly snapping out of the grief.

The banter continued as Christopher spun Esther with a chuckle. Selina was honest in her expression as she explained what she wanted… a fresh start. Bruce continued to lightly flirt then halted their dance and reached around Selina's neck, taking back his pearls. In response Selina pressed a forceful kiss against his lips before turning to flee.

For an instant her gaze fell on Esther's and she saw the burning fire showing just how much danger she was in._ "Run."_

Selina looked away almost immediately and rushed out the door. Esther had seen the slip of paper in the little thief's fingers, recognizing the valet stub.

"My God! Bruce Wayne!" Christopher announced stopping their dancing and grinning madly at the man.

Bruce returned from his stupor and looked over at the loud actor, "Hello, ahhh, Mr. Hammond."

A glint of light caught Bruce's eye and he looked to the woman Christopher held in his arms.

Bruce cleared his throat and spoke, "Good evening Ms. Cain"

Esther cocked her head, her earing catching the light, "Hello Mr. Wayne." She tapped a finger to her lips gesturing at the red smear on his face, "It's not really your color."

Bruce had the strangest sense of Déjà Vu. Esther saw it then, the small flicker of remembrance. And poured out her power to see just how far he had come. It was hard to miss; Bruce was suddenly eager to embrace his old life… only way deep down she recognized the sad truth, he had nothing to live for… he wanted to die as Batman. Her heart skipped a beat when she dug deeper and the familiar face of Officer Blake leapt up in his thoughts looking at him with hopeful eyes as he spoke, _"…An underground army. A masked man named Bane."_

In instant later she was back and noticed him watching her too… as if trying to piece something together.

"You scared your date off already Bruce?" Christopher was up to his old tricks and pulled Esther into the crook of his arm as he teased.

"So it would seem." He was mentally disengaging, looking bored…

Esther broke free of Christopher, "Excuse me gentlemen but I am needed elsewhere." Smiling slightly she nodded to Wayne, "It is good to see you back in public Bruce," He looked at her oddly when she used his given name. "Whatever has inspired this I hope you continue to pursue it." Her eyes went to Christopher, "Behave Christopher… try not to torture Bruce too much, I suspect he is a bit rusty dealing with your brand of charm."

With that she left, rushing out the door hoping Selina was still waiting for the car to be brought around. She made it just as the silver Lamborghini pulled away, Selina smiling like the Cheshire Cat at the wheel.

With the League's attention on Bruce it was easy to slip away. Like a shadow Esther disappeared, blinking out of sight of the guests and guarding League brother's view. She had to get to Selina… felt an incontrollable urge to pursue or that deviant was not going to survive the night.

* * *

Talia watched like a hawk from her balcony. When Bruce approached the familiar brunette Talia almost growled. There was clearly something between the two… No matter. She would have Esther's pet killed immediately.

Pulling her phone from her clutch she dialed the number that would seal Selina Kyle's fate. Brief instructions were given to catch the woman and make it a memorable death… "Use extreme caution… she is a skilled escape artist," Talia warned.

Miranda Tate was back in place. She moved toward the stairs to join her party to play the part that came to her like second nature. Moments later Bruce stumbled back inside looking annoyed.

"Bruce?" She asked concern masking her face. "Is everything all right?"

He gave her a tight smile. "Yes, I am just waiting for Alfred."

She cocked an eyebrow. The League guards at the door claimed he had arrived in a Lamborghini, not a chauffeured car. "Well, how about a drink in the meantime."

Thinking she was far more gracious than he deserved after their little exchange on the balcony he nodded and walked with her toward the bar.

"I am sorry Miss Tate," he said as she handed him a glass of champagne. "I should not have spoken as I did earlier."

The smile that cocked up the corner of her lips was pretty. "You are forgiven Mr. Wayne. I am sure you have much bigger things to make amends for besides a slip of the tongue." Her voice was teasing, enticing as those pretty eyes once again caught his attention.

She kept him company, working her magic and carefully gaging his reactions to her subtle seduction until Alfred phoned.

* * *

"That was the most fun I have had in ages…" Selina snickered under her breath, flooring the pedal and speeding dangerously through the Gotham streets.

Tonight she had taken back her power; tonight she had shown that damn woman that she was not afraid. Dancing with and mocking Bruce Wayne had just been the cherry on the sundae. Still sniggering she took a sharp turn thinking back to the look of fury the imposter, Esther Cain, had given her. God that woman! The endless judgmental accusations, the petty taunts… and here she lived like a queen in her ivory tower. What kind of sick game did she think this was? Esther had everything, and rubbed it in her face every time the blonde bitch had the chance. Fuck the Oracle… Fuck Esther Cain.

Another mad grin split her face as she ran a red light. Tonight she was going to drive that damn Lamborghini until the gas ran out or she broke it. Either way it was sure to be a hell of a lot of fun. Her thoughts went back to the playful grin Bruce had worn as they danced. She had to admit he cleaned up nice… and that kiss… that had been as much fun as stealing the valet ticket.

When she spoke to him there was this distinct impression that he was actually listening to her. The repartee had been stimulating. The look in his eye when she told him the truth, spoke of the coming storm, it was as if he had a moment of apprehension. Maybe he was not as dumb as he acted.

She shifted gears and ground the transmission… stalling the car and felt she had damaged it enough. After all, it was not the beautiful car's fault its owner was such a tool. Aware the police would probably be looking for the stolen Lamborghini she climbed out and left it in the middle of the road. Still on that high from a job well done she made the short trip to her apartment on foot.

The Old Town streets were dangerous after dark and she was careful as she moved toward home. Still smirking, a cocky bounce in her step, she turned that final corner and instantly lost the euphoria. The door light of her apartment building door had gone dark, as had several of the nearby streetlights. Instantly she regretted her pride. Turning immediately the opposite direction she saw what she had missed. There were men in the street, edging from the dark places and walking toward her.

"Hello boys." She gave a sexy smile and rolled a shoulder back while her eyes scanned their faces. Despite her confident stance a slow moving dread settled on her. Her sharp eye instantly recognized one of the men. The handsome green eyed waiter Esther had asked her about… and fear began to bloom. If Esther did not know who these men were then they were not Bane's mercenaries. Then it hit her, she was in far more trouble than she thought. A small part of her had expected Esther to offer her protection, had relied on the domineering woman to be her small bit of shelter despite her tantrum. She had been a fool not to listen to the Esther Cain.

The men approached slowly. She did not need to look behind her to realize she was surrounded. If her guess was right, and she usually was, there were nine total. She knew this neighborhood like the back of her hand. To her right was a thin gap between the buildings, just wide enough for her slender body to shimmy through if she could get the man standing before it out of her way.

As her thoughts raced she heard the low screech as a car took the corner far too fast behind her. Her attackers looked up surprised just in time to see a tan sedan flatten one of their comrades. Selina did not hesitate. The instant their attention was off her she ran with sure steps toward the man standing between her and freedom.

Her fist flew into his face followed by a knee to the groin. There was a noise, arms wrapped around Selina's middle and she fought back furiously until the man suddenly let her go. One quick kick to the doubled over thug before her and Selina turned to attack… and could not believe her eyes.

Esther was there, radiating fury, her hands holding the grotesquely twisted head of Selina's attacker as she snapped his spine effortlessly.

"Fight!" Esther commanded in an inhuman wild vibration of noise as those ungodly eyes flared.

Selina had never seen anything so terrifying in her life. Whatever she had thought Esther was Selina could not have been more wrong. Her feet were fleeing, but not from the men, from that Demon shrieking as she stretched forward with fists far faster than anything Selina had ever seen. It was only seconds but Esther had moved with ease, hands like talons, as they broke bones and did things to a screaming man that would haunt Selina until the day she died. Cold terror pushed her through the tight bricks as she tried to run from the fiend. When the gun shot went off Selina turned in time to see Esther crumple slowly, straighten with a chilling call, and rush forward only to be shot again. Clearly in pain the blonde clutched her gut and struggled to stand, falling like all the cursed Gotham dead fall… in a pathetic pile of nothingness in the street

The need to survive spiked so sharply through her that Selina turned away and ran, abandoning her savior to die in the streets. Under the adrenaline spiked panic she felt the tears running down her face. She had to get out of Gotham, had to get that damn Clean Slate before she too was just another corpse in the gutter.

* * *

A low moan accompanied the pained expression that immediately came to Esther's face as she woke. Warm fingers were stroking her, pushing her hair from her face as her breath came quickly and her eyes struggled to open through the drugs.

Rough lips brushed her ear as they spoke in a deep purr, "It's time to wake up Princess."

Kisses were pressed under her ear in the very spot he knew made her toes curl and the Joker felt her shudder.

"This isn't real," Esther whispered, pleading with herself to wake up.

That dark low laughter, his honest pure tone… not a trace of mockery. A warm mouth was on hers, demanding and ravenous. Fingers wrapped around her neck thumbs stroking her jaw as her eyes flew open and she cried out.

Once her lips were parted a tongue dipped in, followed by a low raspy growl. Despite the dazed mess of her mind she knew that taste, recognized the texture and firmness of his rough kisses. She turned her head away struggling against the bonds that held her painfully tight. Pupils the size of plates hid the blue of her eyes when her lashes flew open and a frightening snarl passed her lips. The light was too bright for her to focus. Movement was impossible. Arms bound behind her; torso chained to a chair. He was on her lap, straddling her and cutting off the blood to her legs with his weight.

Unconcerned that he had lost her mouth he shoved his nose into her hair and sucked in a noisy breath, giggling as she began to fight. "No point in struggling. They chained you up good and tight."

Her head went back to headbutt him but as her face flew towards his she shrieked out, pain coursing through her scalp. The bastard had her by the hair.

"Shhshshshhhhh shhhhhh killer." He sat back grinning. Her lipstick was smeared all over his unpainted mouth. Smacking his lips once he licked at it before tonguing his scars. Jack was far too delighted as he gripped her hair and looked down into her heavily dilated eyes. It was there again, that intense emotion she displayed so beautifully for him.

The memory of the battle came slowly through the muddled state of her mind. Selina looking at her as if she were Lucifer himself before running away, deserting Esther to deal with the hit squad alone. Furious, her heel had shot forward, the stiletto stabbing an assailant in the eye, as her hands crushed the most delicate parts of another attacker. She had moved without hesitation, applying some of her more interesting maneuvers until the gunshot… and instant blooming numbness in her thigh, looking down to see the darts before she staggered and fell into the street.

Head swimming she grimaced and tried to focus. She took a deep breath and glared up into the deadly obsidian stare. "I can't feel my legs," she snarled, organizing her face into an expression of violence.

He bounced on her once and gave her a loud smacking kiss before grinning even wider.

Narrowing her eyes she gritted out, "Touch me again and I will carve you to pieces Jack."

He ignored her, tightly gripped her hair and forced her to hold still as he began to wipe the smeared lipstick from her face, fixing her makeup and mask like she was his little doll. "You should be thanking me, look around the room little demon."

That was when she began to notice it. There was blood dripping down the walls, quite a lot of it. On the ground were the bodies of Selina's attackers, torn apart and artfully slaughtered, a chopped up corpse with a fireman's axe sticking out of his breastbone the main attraction.

The sad state of the stained wallpaper and the gross mauve bedspread were familiar to her. This cheap hotel was one of the Narrow's worst. It was clear what these men had in store for her. In a place like this not one person would respond to her screams. A sound in the corner caught her attention and slowly her eyes went to the only survivor.

"Hello there Green Eyes," Esther purred with a dangerous smile forgetting the annoyance on her lap. She looked over the collection of stab wounds, none immediately lethal but certainly debilitating… he had been the Jokers plaything. "I've been hoping to see you again."

"Ah-ta-ta." Jack put a hand under her chin and turned her face back to his. "I think you and I should have a little chat before I turn you loose killer."

"Sure, free me and I will _chat_ with you all night long." It was the voice she used to use to offer him a sandwich.

"Noooooo," He was laughing, "This is just too much fun! AND it gives me the freedom to do this-sah." He licked a trail from her collar bone to her ear as she screeched in anger. Eyes playful and innocent he bit his lower lip then announced, "Come on now Princesssss, you used to looooove that."

"That was a long time ago," Esther growled and finally headbutted him squarely, upsetting his balance and making him laugh harder.

He singsonged her voice back at her batting his eyelashes, "I love you Jack. I will love you even when I am not with you." Kicking out his legs he threw back his head and cackled gleefully into the air then wrapped his arms around her and the chair in an awkward hug.

Esther was genuinely amused at his attempt to mindfuck her, "Awwww, you remembered it word for word. That's sweet."

The man in the corner gave a gurgling cough gaining the attention of both of them.

"Do you mind dying a little more quietly?... we're sharing a moment over here." The Joker growled over his shoulder before turning back to Esther. "Now, little demon." His rubbed the tip of his nose against hers and made a saccharine face. "How are you enjoying playing the Oracle?"

Esther smiled beautifully refusing to rise to his provocations. "How do you enjoy playing Oberon?" Her tone shifted to outright viciousness. "Now, let me loose before Green Eyes dies. We both know you left him alive for me."

"You have certainly become, ah, _commanding_ over the years… where did all that passive apathy go hmmm?"

It must have been the drugs but as Esther watched him his eyes seemed to glow from within. She brushed at his mind and saw him smile with wicked delight. She felt his offer, all she needed to do was press harder and he would show her something… and she was certain it was not something she wanted to see.

Harvey's words from long ago echoed in her mind, _"He only shows us the truth of what we are."_

He clicked his tongue at her psychic withdrawal. "I will tell you what killer… You answer one question and I will set you free."

She smiled showing her teeth as is if she would rip out his throat. "Shoot."

Licking his scars he roughly patted her cheek. "How are you planning to stop the bomb?"

She burst out laughing. It was loud, deadly, and made the dying man look at her in horror at the inhuman tone of her cackle. Eyes dancing she met his tar black gaze. "Which one?"

"Come now little demon, don't be coy…" He leaned down relishing her dark laughter as he brushed more hair behind her ear.

"Do you really want me to give away the ending of the story? What if I told you I would not stop the bomb…?" It was a dark, poisonous whisper, "I have an idea, why don't _you_ be the hero for once… It might make the game more interesting."

The danger in her gaze made him bite his lower lip and grin like a little boy. "Oh, that might be fun. Okay. I will play the hero and _you_ play the villain."

Before she could retaliate he snapped forward and pressed a final dark kiss to her lips. "Tell you what, I will start being the hero now… just to make _the game_ more exciting."

He popped off her lap and towered over her, leaning down inches from her face. The Joker reached behind her and broke the wooden spindled back of her chair in one quick burst of movement. Pleased with her impressed expression, scarred lips smirked a little as he unbound her body, watching her eyes narrow at his looming nearness.

Pins and needles filled her legs as Esther stood and fought the wave of dizziness the lingering drugs had left in her system. The room was a mess yet she was surprisingly clean. Walking carefully through the carnage she steadied herself on legs that were growing stronger by the minute as she inspected the Joker's work. Guts had been ripped out of one of the men, spread about the floor. The second corpse had his head almost cut clean off.

Her voice changed as she once again scanned the carnage. "Quite the little fit of temper."

Turning to look at him she watched as he began to smear white paint over his face… transforming before her eyes into the Joker. When the black was smeared around his eyes he looked at her with annoyance then gestured to her green eyed man. He answered, suddenly bored. "He is almost dead Oracle… tick tock."

Despite his disinterested demeanor the Joker's lingering rage still hung in the air… Esther sniffed the coppery tinge of blood. Green Eyes only had short gasping breaths as he looked at her, frightened and covered with the marks of torture. "So, he would not answer any of your questions hmmmm?"

"Who said I needed answers? I just wanted to enjoy the moment."

"Oh really?" Distain was thick in her voice. "Then what is it you expect me to find in his pretty little mind Jack?" She sneered, brushing back green eye's thick black hair. Esther smiled at his beauty and then attacked. She cracked him quickly and ripped apart his thoughts as his gurgling sounds of pain filled the air.

He had only just finished chaining her up when the door flew open. She watched the memories of the Joker tear these men apart, saw the truth of his rage when those wild black eyes lit on her chained unconscious to the chair. Felt the fear this man had felt as, wounded beyond moving, as he watched the scarred monster take an axe to his gang… the torture that had amused the psychopath as he waited for the woman to stir.

When it moved forward to the blurry moment the Joker had approached her there was a voracious look in his eyes as he stripped off his gloves and blood soaked coat. Long naked fingers turned her head back so he could clearly see her. A slow burning warning began in her gut as she witnessed the Joker whisper words in her ear that she could not remember. He straddled her lap and just waited until she woke completely a few minutes later.

Too much time had been wasted in that memory and Esther felt the mind in her grasp entering the silence of death. With the last of his life she found the fragmented memory of Talia's earlier call, heard that familiar voice order the abduction… and torture… of Selina Kyle.

_"use extreme caution… she is a skilled escape artist."_ That was why they had the tranquilizers… cunning.

Further back she heard the quick conversation where Talia ordered the "accident" intended to kill one Gotham Socialite… Esther Cain.

So… the truck had been Talia after all. Esther was decidedly not surprised but she was sincerely disappointed. Any hopes she had for saving the woman were slowly dying. The part of Ra's al Ghul that Esther carried sent a strange pulse of pain through her heart as she accepted the truth. Talia was unworthy.

He was dead, mind gone and green eyes lifeless in their horror. Too bad, he had been pretty. These men were not League men, just simple hired assassins… Talia's disposable pawns. This man had never even known who was paying the bills.

Still crouched she looked up at Jack. Feeling stronger now, Esther cracked her neck and watched him rip the axe from the corpse's chest. Dressed in nondescript clothing, gloves back on but wiped clean, he silently moved from man to man, chopping off heads and throwing them in a nearby garbage bag with a grunt… all monster, pure focused Joker.

Esther was unnerved by the memory she had seen. The look on the Joker's face when he had seen her, that instant fury… it was the old fake Jack she had loved. I was beyond disturbing to have seen it again and she wondered if that was why he had really kept green eyes alive. It would be one devious move… and not below him. He was the master manipulator. Esther narrowed her eyes as she watched him work and desperately wanted to break his mind with her hidden weapon of pain now… but knew she had to wait, knew a time was coming when she would need it.

The Joker met her eyes and as if there was an understanding he motioned for her to move aside. She crossed the room as he swung the axe and collected Green Eye's head last.

"How long ago did you find them?" She mumbled as she straightened her dress and pushed down her complicated feelings.

He did not answer until he had finished his work. "I found your green eyed man a few days after your little, ah, accident. Tommy has been keepin an eye on em."

"_Thomas_ saves the day again." Esther smiled as she stood with effort. She understood his meaning. He had been watching these men, gathering intel on Talia. She would have done the same thing. Esther started to laugh at the ridiculous situation; between the drugs and the mental exertion she was giddy. "What would Gotham do without its very own little demon killer?"

He froze in his movements, eyes narrowed, and pulled the stolen tranquilizer gun out from his coat. "Now… don't get mad." He pulled the trigger as Esther surged forward, shooting her right in the shoulder.

Looking down at the red tipped dart Esther snarled, "You asshole!" Shaky hands pulled it out with a growl.

He began a high pitched tittering giggle, "I _toooold_ you not to get mad." As she began to fall forward he scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder, grabbing the bag of heads then his coat, and walked straight out the door.

* * *

**That was a long one! I hope you all enjoyed and I cannot wait to hear your thoughts. Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Shout out, hugs andkisses to: JillyBean09, Chachel, hannahhobnob, marulk, atiketook, FieryLady36, TheAceOfKnaves, PromiseMeCourage, Velvet Red Bullet, lovesalot123, AvalonTheLadyKiller, , ChidorixCixBritannia, Ohmywho, AKATSUKILOVER73, and mystery readers!**

**I have another long chapter for you friends! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

The softness of a couch was beneath her as Esther began to stir. Cracking open her eyes she took in the familiar surroundings and sat up with a groan. He had dumped her in the tiny windowless office she hardly ever used at the Museum. The effects of the drugs were beginning to wear off slowly and she took her time collecting herself.

Why the hell had Jack left her here? Standing on weak legs Esther moved moving toward her small private bathroom. The humming florescent lights flashed on, momentarily blinding her as her dilated eyes struggled to adjust. When she looked in the mirror she ground her teeth; He had brushed her hair, even applied fresh lipstick to her mouth. Quickly scanning her body to see what other mischief he had done she found her arms had been cleaned of all traces of street dirt and sweat and the heel of her shoe wiped clean of blood.

Considering the evening she was basically spotless. Quickly brushing her teeth to remove the lingering metallic taste, no doubt a side effect of whatever the hell she had been shot with, she spit with rancor as she thought of Jack's tongue in her mouth. Running a brush through her hair and retouching her makeup she prepared to walk back downstairs. Even now she could hear the music rising up from the floors below her and knew that the party was still in full swing.

He had left her here, clearly saying in his way that she was to rejoin the party. He has snuck her in… if a brother had seen then she would have been instantly surrounded by initiates. It was as if she had never left. Something felt very strange with the whole situation. Esther tried to sense what he was up to but found nothing… Her eyes went to the small puncture wound in her shoulder and then glanced down at the two in her thigh. They would go unnoticed but just in case she applied a quick smear of concealer. Meeting her eyes in the mirror she leaned on the sink and felt a fresh wave of confusion.

It had been one hell of a night. Bruce… God it had been beyond good to see him. The way he looked at her when she teased him about the lipstick, it was if he remembered her… almost. Her one true ally and he was still out of her reach. She wanted him desperately, wanted someone on her side… then thought of Barsad, wishing Bane would have sent him with her tonight. She thought of that crooked smartass grin and the firm hand that held hers in public. Both would have been immensely comforting right now.

Recalling the look on Selina Kyle's face Esther gave a quick humorless laugh. She had certainly terrified the girl. And then her little student ran away… it was utterly disappointing. All that work, all the wisdom, and one look at her savior and she runs. Closing her eyes Esther was overcome with a sense that in her panic Selina was going to do something incredibly stupid. This time she was on her own.

Flicking off the light she moved into her office and scanned the familiar space for anything out of place, any sign the Joker may have left behind. Finding nothing she stepped to the door. She wanting to be with her paintings, not the people downstairs.

When she passed the museum clock Esther was shocked to see that only two hours had passed since she left. Obviously whatever they had shot her with was not intended to subdue for long. Clearly the men wanted to begin their fun with Selina right away. Disgusted Esther smiled to hide her true feelings and looked at the opulence below her… nothing had changed in the short hours she had lost.

Moving through the halls she made her way to the Master's Gallery. Very few visitors had made their way so far from the party and it was miraculously empty. Esther knew that most of those in attendance here tonight did not attend because they loved art. They came for the elegance and fun of the party. It never bothered her and now it gave her peace in solitude.

The last lingering effects of the drugs were almost out of her system, a welcome relief as she felt her strength return. Lights became less fuzzy and she was able to make out the brush strokes as she moved slowly through the canvases she liked best.

The night had been a tangle of… she did not have a word for it… madness? Bruce, Jack, herself… the three of them… Order, Balance, Chaos all back on the board. Her skin felt raw as the thought of it all. Pulling off her mask she let it dangle from her fingers and let out a long troubled sigh. Silent in her steps she found herself standing before Wayne's Rembrandt. Weary eyes locked on the darkness of the masterpiece and the light that seemed to glow from the smiling family it featured. This was the painting that had brought her to see Bruce as more than the mask he portrayed… this was what led to their friendship.

She was trying to fight it but she was so tired, still weak from the lingering effects of the tranquilizers, and sad. Her thoughts went back to the Joker's forceful kisses as she was chained to the chair. The fury she had felt, the horrible familiar feelings that stirred in her when she smelled him. The odd sense of ease between them as they worked over the situation… until the bastard shot her.

The memory she had absorbed from Green Eyes was banging around her head. The look of concern, the way he touched her when she was vulnerable… his whispering in her ear. Whatever that had been was torture to carry in her now. She never wanted to look at him that way again but it was always there buried under heaps of hatred… old love and ragged feelings. Trying to surface from tumultuous thoughts she fought to return her attention to the Rembrandt.

Esther did not know how much time had passed as she took controlled slow breaths and stared forward. The sound of footstep announced that soon her solitude would be broken. Closing her eyes Esther was surprised to feel wetness fall down her cheek. As the group turned into the Master's Gallery Esther reached fingers to her face and realized that she had been silently crying.

"Ms. Cain." The voice behind her was semi surprised to find her there.

With a short sigh Esther reached up to her cheeks and covertly wiped the trail of tears from her cheeks eyes locked on the painting. Her back was to Philip as she offered her own mediocre greeting, "Good evening Mr. Stryver." She put more effort into her voice, "How are you enjoying the party?"

She set the mask back on her face and glanced over her shoulder with a small smile as he approached with his guards, and one very familiar giant. Bane dressed in an impeccably fitted tux, striking and masculine as he walked behind the weasel. Over his head was a black hangman's hood; concealing his mask and utterly appropriate considering his upcoming role.

She could not help but size him up as the party crossed over to her. Running her eyes from his polished patent leather shoes, up the flat front trousers to the tailored coat, and black gleaming shirt studs, she could hardly believe her eyes. The entire thing was meticulously arranged, accentuating his broad shoulders and tapered waist beautifully.

Esther's expression did not betray a hint of her inner turmoil but she certainly felt his eyes on her and suspected he saw far more than she was willing to reveal. Philip was grinning, skin pulled taunt as he approached, and she sensed he was actually happy to see her.

"I am enjoying the party just fine." He nodded to one of the men and ordered him to bring them champagne.

The League brother did not hesitate to comply left the room to procure what he had been ordered.

Stryver was certainly commanding all of a sudden. Esther could see his thoughts clearly. He was incredibly confident the Stock Market heist Bane would be orchestrating tomorrow would bring him great power in the city. Already saw himself as Prince of Gotham.

Charm dripped from her words as she met his beady brown eyes and offered a lovely smile, "I did not see you here earlier. When did you arrive?"

"About an hour ago. We had some important meetings that ran later than expected." He explained. "I just finished viewing the evening's special exhibit." He nodded as he spoke and stepped nearer.

"What did you think of the paintings your Aunt selected for the theme?" Esther asked genuinely interested to see what he would say. The man was a twerp but he knew art.

"I have never been a fan of the Pre-Raphaelite style, though I can see why she would choose something so flowery for an event like this," he spoke honestly in clipped words as he glanced at the Rembrandt behind her.

Speaking with passion she cocked her head and disagreed, "Really? Waterhouse and Millias are two of my favorite artists… but I have always loved the romanticism of their works, especially Millias's Ophelia. I adore the mythologies, the minute detail, and hidden meanings in the paintings…"

He was listening to her, clearly respected her opinion as he nodded. "You look like one of the woman in Waterhouse's paintings tonight. Especially with your hair loose. I don't think I have ever seen you wear it naturally…" He was struggling not to be awkward as he straightened and gave her a tight smirk. "You look very pretty."

Esther could hardly believe her ears. He had given her a legitimate complement. "Thank you Philip."

He offered her a tight triumphant smile. "Aunt Annabel mentioned that you used to be highly involved in this event each year."

Esther nodded. "I no longer have the time to devote to this place. Planning a wedding is like planning world domination… it sucks up all your time." A hint of her steady teasing was back in her voice and she began to feel like herself again.

In her peripheral vision there was no change in the stoic giant at her joke. Bane was still standing at perfect attention. Legs slightly spread, shoulders back, arms clasped behind him, and head straight but his eyes were on her… a moment later Stryver's security returned with a full glass of champagne for each of them.

Esther thanked the guard which earned an amused curl to Phillips lip as he raised his glass to hers. "Where is Mr. Barsad?"

Esther sighed dramatically and playfully answered, "The man he works for is a real slave driver… John could not find the time."

Stryver nodded and smiled. "So you are alone tonight?… In that case, shall we dance?"

Tucking her fingers around Stryver's elbow she drained her glass and pushed it at Bane, forcing him to take it or have it fall to the floor as she accepted Phillip's offer with a soft smile. "That would be lovely." She had been alone with her thoughts too long. The distraction of the party would be a blessing, even if it meant dancing with the weaselly faced Stryver.

The hour was very late but the dance floor was still crowded as he led her to the outskirts and commanded the guards to wait for Daggett's return. Philip escorted her to a less crowded corner and took her through the motions of his stiff dancing. Conversation was simple; they discussed the newest opera coming to town and the lack of good work at the Hastings Gallery all season. His obnoxious self-confident tight smirk remained the whole time… he was no longer afraid of her. Well, he would be soon enough. When the song ended Stryver looked over to his group and noticed Daggett had returned and was motioning for them to come over.

Esther nodded a greeting to Mr. Daggett as Phillip escorted her back to the guards. It was always a little odd to her how well dressed Daggett was; even now he was just a step above the other men. The fine wool of his tuxedo jacket must have cost a fortune and the solid gold domino mask was just a little too over the top.

"Hello Ms. Cain, don't you look lovely. Where is your friend Miranda Tate?" It was all cropped into one rapid phrase.

Unwilling to hide her knowing smirk she winked at him. "My guess is that she is on the balcony with the board members Mr. Daggett."

Passing with a nod and a mousey bashful smile he set off and paused, ordering his guards to stay behind when Bane and the men went to follow. Her head followed Daggett's retreat and knew that Miranda would have to speak with him… and she would hate it.

After what she learned tonight there were a few things she wanted to do to Miranda that the woman would hate but now was not the time to deal with Talia. In a few short days Esther would have Talia trapped with her in the city and she would answer for her actions with nowhere to run. But, the timing had to be flawless. Esther could not disrupt the brotherhood until Balance had been achieved.

After thanking Mr. Stryver for the dance Esther went over to the food and enjoyed a few bites of the last lavish cuisine. As she swallowed a bite of crab she saw Christopher Hammond grinning madly at her near the bar. He set down his drink and left the dark haired model he was talking to with a brief apology before crossing the space between them.

Tossing his shoulder length bronze hair he posed like the arrogant actor he was and waggled his eyebrows playfully at her.

"What now Trouble?" Her voice was utterly bored but she was clearly amused.

She was already softly laughing at his stupid expression before he opened his mouth. "So… Wayne huh?"

Smacking her lips Esther nodded and set down her plate. "I hope you did not rip him apart too quickly?"

"I don't kick lame horses." He was still giving her that _I know something you don't know_ smirk.

He had a knack for making her laugh. Without asking he reached forward and turned her in a spin toward the dance floor as she giggled.

They headed toward the crowd as she announced, "I will only dance with you if you tell me why you look so," Esther gestured at his face, "smug."

That boisterous laugh rumbled in his chest as he put a hand to the small of her back and moved them into the crowd. "I will tell you anything you want to know my dear… after two dances and a drink."

Snorting she looked up at him then elbowed him in the ribs just hard enough to make him grunt. This was what she needed. He had her grinning with his foolish jokes and relaxed in no time. Christopher was also one of the best dancers she knew and it was fun to be spun wildly and dipped by a confident man.

She gave him his two dances and breathless with laughter from his insane finale let him guide her to the bar where she raised an eyebrow and waited.

Cocky as ever he just grinned and ran a hand through his sexy tousled hair. Esther lowered her chin to her chest and gave him one long warning glare.

"Okay, FINE," he teased then leaned down to her ear and whispered with a playful grin across his face, "I think your friend Miranda has the hots for Wayne."

Dramatically rolling her eyes she snorted, "And why would you say that?" This was not new news.

"After you ran away I saw them at the front bar… I know seduction when I see it… she was laying the ground work for a conquest. And heeeeeee was falling for it."

Esther choked on her champagne and had to mock, "_You_ know seduction when you see it?"

He was his normal playful self and shrugged as he laughed, "Okay okay, so it never worked on you…" He winked then gestured subtly with his head to a lovely black haired beauty he had left at the bar earlier. "But it's working really well on her."

She could not help it. Esther burst out laughing so loud that several people nearby turned to look at her including Bane. "Did I ever mention that I loathe you almost as much as I love you?" She was clutching his arm as she continued to laugh. "Now get the hell out here and good luck on your stupid movie. Idiot…"

One last wicked grin and Christopher sauntered off toward his latest phoenix, put his arm around the beautiful black haired woman, and worked his magic as they headed out the door. As they passed Esther could hear him articulating the finer points of flying in his private jet and asking her if she wanted to come with him to Los Angeles for the week.

Still laughing lightly she sipped her drink and glanced around the room. It was impossible to miss the towering glaring giant. Bane was staring straight at her. Tossing him a saucy wink she finished her drink and began to move toward the grand staircase to make her farewells to the board members. On her climb up Daggett was stomping down, looking aggravated. It was easy to guess what had happened; Miranda Tate had shot him down… again. He failed to see her as he made his way to Stryver and Esther read his lips, _"We're leaving."_

Halfway up the stairs Esther leaned on the rail. Above her Talia stood in the darkness, Esther smiled and gave her a nod though her thoughts were filled with the desire to slam the brunettes face into the balustrade. Talia nodded back and turned to continue a conversation with none other than Mr. Fox.

Tired, Esther changed her mind about saying farewell. She had no interest in cunning verbal warfare with Talia at the moment. Fingertips skimming the cold marble balustrade she looked back toward the dancers, watching the colors shift as the women's brilliant gowns shifted in the sea of people.

Looking over the crowed she noticed that Daggett and Stryver were gone but Bane had remained behind. Once her eyes were on him he walked forward, gaze locked on her. Despite the crowd when the black hooded giant moved the dancers parted like the red sea. He reached the foot of the wide stairs and waited, staring straight at her. Her feet moved to him before her mind ordered it. Stepping slowly, panels of her skirt trailing behind her, she marched down until she stopped a few steps above Bane, putting them eye level with one another.

The soft smile on her lips was familiar to him but she could see none of his expression under the hangman's hood. Only the shine of his grey eyes showed. As if in answer to her questioning expression his arms reached forward and pulled her to him, eye to eye as he held her against his chest.

Gasping she put her arms around his neck and felt her feet dangle. "What are you doing?"

Bane's hand roamed a little too freely down her back until his fingers traced over her brand.

Esther whispered lowly looking around the room with wide eyes, "Everyone can see!"

"Your reputation is no longer important to maintain. I will touch you in public if I wish." In his voice hung the hungry growl that came when he spoke to her of sex.

That tone made her body react immediately and she briefly closed her eyes and leaned a little closer to draw in the masculine scent of him. Something about him publicly touching her felt really good. Even amongst their brotherhood they rarely displayed affection. But here the whole city, the League of Shadows, and Talia were watching.

Pleased with her reaction he carried her, chest to chest, through the gapping masses to the center of the rotunda and let her slide down his body until her feet touched the ground.

"So much for my reputation now," she sighed dramatically, teasing, as several nearby socialites began to whisper at their intimate behavior.

Bane put his finger to her chin and lifted up her face to inspect the fairylike paint that was spread around her eyes. A thumb brushed over her dry cheek as he asked quietly, "Why were you crying earlier?"

Esther did not answer but took a step back to look him over, commenting on his disguise. "The hangman hmmm? Appropriate." The smile was back. "You look very appealing in a tux. Why didn't you tell me you were coming tonight?" A little smirk came to her lips as she taunted him with his own words from earlier, "I don't like when you conceal things from me."

"You see the future."

She snorted.

"You claimed you wanted to dance," he said, words cultured and straightforward under the grim hood.

Her eyes were locked on his as she nodded once. He felt her run her fingertips up his crisp shirt, to rest on his shoulder. Bane gently took the finger of her other hand in his. He was so tall. Looking up she said it all with her expression, the genuine soft smile, the truth of her raw spirits in her eyes, and her pleasure at his actions. For just that one brief moment she would simply be a girl dancing with a boy.

The muted mechanical drawn breaths under the mask were matching the music while he stared at her unnerving blue eyes and soft red lips. His hand came to her waist and very slowly he moved with her. Dancing was not a practice he was accustomed to but it was not unnatural. They had chemistry in the simple movements, eyes locked as he watched her, knowing she enjoyed it.

When he noticed the tense muscles in her shoulders began to relax he changed tactics. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes." Esther softly smiled and breathed. "Though I never thought you would be willing… the world must be about to end."

It was difficult to decipher his mood and his tone was slightly strained when he spoke. Curious she trailed her fingers from his shoulder to reach under the cowl and brush the warm skin of his neck. He allowed it. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and let him feel just how much she was enjoying the moment.

Bane had experience with their connection now and tried to prod deeper. Opening her eyes she gave him an incredulous grin and raised a brow at his attempt. "Really? Keep pushing and I will push back and believe me, I am far stronger than you are. it. will. hurt."

He seemed mildly aggravated and wanted something but it was not clear what he was seeking. Squeezing the hand at her waist he pulled her nearer until she was flush against him.

Esther's fingers moved farther until her arm wrapped around his neck and her check rested against his chest. "Well… this is the grand finale. I may as well enjoy going down in flames."

He chuckled slightly and released her fingers, cradling his hand against the back of her head as they continued to sway. All the stress and confusion left her as she stopped thinking of anything other than warmth and the intoxicating masculine scent that surrounded her.

Bane mentally prodded again and pulled her energies closer. "You are upset?"

"I am eager to be free," Esther whispered unthinking as he stroked her hair.

Immediately freezing in his movements he held her in an iron grip and turned her head to look into her eyes. "You wish to be free of me?"

Esther felt his outrage at her words and looked back with her exhaustion clear in her expression. "You mistake my meaning."

The word was cold and dangerous, "Clarify."

"Listen," She put her head back to his chest and Esther poured a little taste of what the madness that pulled at her felt like: the inexpressible pressure of Fate, the constant gut wrenching pull toward balance… and a small taste of what she craved. "Do you feel it? That is what it is to fully serve Balance; that is the ultimate prison. I am looking up at the circle of sky and ready to make the climb out of the Pit."

"Is that why you cried?" He asked shocked as he absorbed what he knew was only a fraction of the truth.

"Yes…"

He gave her comfort, and resumed the dance. As they embraced in the sea of Gothamites Talia watched full of outrage from above, she knew her guardian and he had lied to her. Bane did love Esther Cain.

* * *

The Joker dropped the sack of heads into the wet dirt with a plop, smirking lightly as his eyes danced. "Look what I found." Though his expression was playful his voice was pure deep evil.

The second in command stood in the underground, having been radioed the instant Oberon was seen in the tunnels with the black sack hanging from his shoulder. The clown had walked forward with quick steps ignoring the League soldiers as he carried his prize straight to the stoic Lieutenant.

"What is it?" Barsad asked unaffected by the Joker's appearance. He was growing accustomed to Oberon's tricks.

"A present for the Demon." The words were twisted up in his sing song; those dark deadly intonations that came when Chaos wanted to play.

Kneeling down Barsad pulled back the plastic and saw the severed heads loaded inside. Lifting the dark haired handsome green eyed man's head by the hair he looked over the face; the features were unfamiliar.

The Joker pursed his lips then smacked them loudly before pointing at the bloody garbage bag. "If you want to make her laugh put one in a jar."

"Who are these?" Barsad asked with a dangerous gleam in his eyes certain this was some trick.

Dramatically rolling his eyes the Joker sounded genuinely annoyed as he gestured like Barsad was an idiot. "I don't have _time_ to explain things you should already know."

The absolute lack of humor in Barsad's momentous glare as he dropped the head and stood only made the Joker smile darkly and purr, "What kind of bodyguard are you? It's the men who tried to flatten her with a truck."

Barsad's eyes went back to the once handsome head laying at his feet and moved through his memory for some small flicker of recognition. "What proof do you have?"

The Joker merely smirked, a knowing glow in his black eyes. "She knows who they are." Just as quickly as he arrived he turned to leave pausing for moment and looking back with a dark dangerous expression. "A sack of bombs in exchange for a sack of heads. Tell your precious Oracle we're even now."

* * *

Ahmed was at the wheel with Esther napping on Bane's shoulder in the back seat when the call came.

"Sir, Oberon just dropped off a garbage bag full of severed heads… he claims they are the men responsible for Cain's car accident," Barsad outlined in a straightforward voice.

Responding that they would be there shortly he looked down at Esther sleeping like the dead against him and narrowed his eyes. She had shared information weeks ago with the clown that she had never offered to him. It bothered him then but he had let it go, trusting her judgment and now it seemed Oberon had done something he himself could not. He had removed the threat as Esther said he would.

When they pulled off near the quickest path to the underground he shook her awake and motioned for her to follow. From his expression she knew what waited. The Joker had done something with that sack of heads, his next move in their game.

Minutes later she stood with a stoic Barsad and a suspicious looming Bane. The vast chamber had been broken down. The Joker's men dismissed days ago to complete the pourings above ground, the boys moved to different locations around the city… only a few select league soldiers including Esther's guard stood at key points in the massive hall.

Crouched as she was her legs were exposed to the hip, her arms bare and glistening from the mist coming off the waterfall. The once ethereal flowy gown stuck to her and trailed mud at the skirt. Her hand reached in and dug through the heads for the familiar once handsome man.

"It's the night that just won't fucking end," she muttered under her breath as she squatted in the mist and lifted up the green eyed man's head by the hair. The sick little smile on her lips was as evil as her voice when she spoke to the gaping mouthed head. "Hello again Green Eyes."

"You know this man?" Bane demanded in a gruff tone.

Looking up from the dead green eyes Esther met Bane's gaze. "I recognize him. He is one of the men responsible for my accident. I saw him at the museum before I left that night… watching me with these pretty eyes."

"And the other men?" He asked toeing one of the heads to turn it toward her.

"I only saw this one that night," she admitted dropping the head with a sick thud and standing. "When our eyes met I felt… something off about him. A warning."

Barsad handed her a cloth to wipe her hands with.

Bane turned to his second in command, "What else did Oberon say?"

"He told me to put one in a jar-."

Before she could control it one loud laugh escaped her throat. It echoed oddly through her empty hive.

"-said it would make her laugh." Barsad was looking at her strangely as she clamped down her jaw and cleared her throat to cover but her eyes were still filled with mirth and silent laughter.

"Excuse me," she mumbled swallowing and wiping all humor from her face as she looked at Barsad's tired sunken eyes.

Bane crossed his arms over his chest. Even after all this time it annoyed him when Oberon showed his understanding of Esther Cain. He knew that she would laugh when Barsad said that, played her expertly… as he had seen her do to him.

Looking back to the collection of heads she let out a sigh and wondered just what Oberon's game was here. Was he trying to build good will with Bane, create tension… was this just Joker randomness… or, this was really for Talia… a message to let her know that he knew?

"He claimed you were even now. A bag of heads for a bag of bombs." Barsad continued, clearly angry.

"Even?" Esther replied, all traces of amusement gone. "He only did this because it serves his goals." She looked to Bane. "Chaos does not follow Balance."

"You knew Oberon would be successful in finding these men." It was tossed as an accusation and his voice was almost sharp as he spoke.

"Yes. He is like a bloodhound with this type of thing. And from the look of these heads it was not a pleasant death." She looked calm as she met Bane's eyes. "Now those responsible are either dead or aware that I am coming for them."

Hands on her hips she looked up through her empty hive and pulled in a deep breath of damp air. "Bane, do you recognize these men?"

"No."

Her eyes moved slowly to him glad that hangman's hood was gone so she could see his expression. "Are you certain? They are not outside… specialists, former brothers?" She pressed, careful of her tone as she tried to gently lead him to the truth.

The look he gave her said it all. No.

Tired Esther looked back to the pile of heads. This was not the time to reveal Talia. Bane had work to do and tomorrow would be difficult… Caught in a yawn her face lost expression and Esther saw Batman chasing the men from the Stock Exchange.

It did not make sense… then Selina was there fleeing with Bruce from Bane's mercenaries. It ended and Esther crossed her arms over her chest and chewed her lip, pacing as she scowled.

"Bane, you must make certain not to kill Selina Kyle." Her eyes moved to his as the last words were spoken. Tempted to say more she hesitated then snapped her jaw shut.

"And…" He growled.

They were face to face in the dark with only Barsad close enough to witness the words she had to speak. "Make sure Talia understand Selina is off limits."

"Talia has no interest in your pet," Bane sneered.

"You are wrong. She saw Bruce's interest in Selina tonight… Talia is not a woman who shares." Esther answered determined and undaunted by his defensiveness. She shot him a glare and pressed further, "Remember what I showed you. I will do what is necessary even if I don't want to. If you handle this situation it would be better. Talia has been unsettled around me lately."

"We are done here," Bane announced grabbing her arm firm enough to make a point he was in command and led her to the exit.

When they were in the dark tunnels, alone and out of earshot of any brothers, Esther pulled her arm free and whispered, "You need to open your eyes Bane. I have long hesitated to tell you this but we are too close to the finish for you to continue this way. Talia is human, she is not a goddess, she is not an angel… she is flawed like the rest of us. Stop worshiping her."

He stopped in his tracks and looked at her. The rage she was anticipating was not there but a cold calculating suspicion was. "You are jealous." It was spoken with such disdain that Esther took a step back.

Three angry heartbeats passed before she answered, "I am speaking as the Oracle and not as your lover. I told you before… EVERYTHING else is secondary, including any fondness I may have for you. Your dedication to Balance must mirror my own if you are to see the truth. I understand love and it is a dangerous thing; it blinds us if we are not careful."

The way he looked at her when she spoke of love… the absolute animosity made her inwardly cringe.

"LOVE?… Yes you did love Harvey Dent… and you watched him die." He was suddenly jovial in his mockery.

"It was as you say." Her voice lost all trace of tenderness as her shoulders straightened. She grew before him as she spoke with passion, "He died in my arms… smiling, having fulfilled his mission. It was my gift to him for his tireless service and true devotion." Her voice became harsh and venomous. "I have sacrificed _everything_ for my purpose… everyone I love."

"Do you doubt _my_ commitment?" He snarled grey eyes manic and blazing.

"No, but I need to make certain that it is Balance you serve and only Balance." It was knowing, that dark pain in her voice as she thought of abandoning Cassandra. "I know you love her. But you must define yourself apart from Talia Bane, enough of this instant defensiveness and listen to me. Your mind is still lost in the Pit clutching to the little girl that no longer exists. She is a grown woman now, the same age as I am, stop seeing the innocent child and perceive the _adult_."

Watching her with scorn he leaned down and mocked, "How very ironic. Does it bother you that we have something you could never maintain? Natalie, Harvey… all dead and all people you _loved_."

His words gave her pain. Bane was trying to cut her where he thought it would hurt the most and he was spot on. Esther was wasting her breath.

"You have sacrificed much for the woman you love. I have sacrificed more to do my duty. Go to Talia and leave the workings of Fate to those willing to do what is necessary, what is painful, and what is most difficult," she spoke with an even voice and left him there in the tunnels disappearing before even he could see where she went.

* * *

Glancing out the window Esther set down her tea cup and watched as at exactly 5:45 the cement truck pulled up to Castle Street and waited at the light.

"Are you hungry killer?"

Without turning her head Esther looked at the Joker sitting across from her at the small café table. He was dressed in jeans and a black button-down, hair tucked up in a baseball cap, and some kind of latex concealer over the scars. He looked like an average guy.

At her scrutiny he smacked his lips and signaled the waiter. Manipulating his vocal cords he sounded normal as he blandly ordered, "I wanna BLT and she'll have a chicken salad, extra cheese, dressing on the side."

They had been sitting there for twenty minutes mostly engaged in a staring contest that was impressive in its intensity until they both sensed Fate move and looked out the window. The Joker's goon was right in place to keep most of the squad cars from the front of the Stock Exchange when the time came. It was the goon she liked, the cool one with the scraggly goatee and too many questions. The cops began to arrive, skidding to a halt and scrambling to create order in the overwhelming traffic.

She smirked when the familiar Officer Blake climbed from his cruiser and went to tell the Joker's man to move the truck. Esther did not need to hear the conversation to imagine the smartass tone that was tossed at the cop and laughed a little under her breath. _"Hello again Officer Blake…"_

Another familiar figure stepped from a cruiser… Meathead, dressed as a cop. Laughing Esther thought he looked good in the uniform. Gotham's police were incredibly incompetent if they had been infiltrated by the Joker's right hand man. Melvin White had a criminal record a mile long yet there he was, with other cops who clearly knew him.

More police arrived and Esther yawned, took a sip of tea and went back to ignoring the annoyance sitting across from her. The restaurant management was not aware of the excitement outside and things continued smoothly. Ten minutes later the food arrived and Esther began to eat as the Joker dug in like a pig.

The door of the stock exchange burst open and her Brothers, led by Bane sped out on the motorcycles Barsad had planted earlier that morning, hostages screaming as they flew by. The cops rushed to chase them. It was almost comical as Bane tossed his hostage off his bike and used the GPD's own barrier ramps to flee the scene.

It was done. Turning back to her food she ignored the police chase and finished the salad… she had been hungry. Leaving with hostages had been plan B; it looked like Deputy Commissioner Foley was not quite as incompetent as Esther thought. He must have cut the fiber cable and moved to power down the cell tower before Ahmed's program finished. Hmmmmmm.

Reaching into her purse Esther grabbed forty bucks and left it on the table before finishing her tea and looking at Jack.

"It was only one dart Princess." He was leaning forward, elbows on the table, and a trace of his normal movements showing as he gave her that innocent puppy dog gaze. "The silent treatment is a bit, ah, much."

"Silent treatment?" She smirked taking the last bite of her food. "I just find you borring."

"Did you laugh at the jar joke?" He was grinning like a naughty child now when he saw the answer hidden carefully in her expression. "You still think I'm funny."

"Ahhh… but that was always my joke, not yours. And I think I'm fucking hilarious," Esther answered as she stood up and grabbed the purse hanging from the back of her chair. Flipping the bland brown hair over her shoulder she turned to go. "You are welcome for dinner."

He stood up and moved to her side, following her out. The police were still saturating the space as they moved seamlessly through the gathering crowd. About a block later he was still walking at her side practically whistling as she ground her teeth. Turning into a nearby empty park she stopped walking and turned toward him.

"Somethin on your mind?" He singsonged, eyes evil as he put his hands in his pockets and rolled back and forth on his toes. "Just let it all out Princess." He was grinning madly as he saw the storm rise under her skin.

"FINE!" She growled then punched him with a powerful jab right in the jaw, knocking him flat on his ass. Laughing hysterically she stood over him. Her cackling was as malicious as it was frightening and when a couple walking nearby heard her they scurried past to avoid the crazy woman.

He was grinning up at her but his eyes were black, flat, and ready to kill.

"Now I think you are funny," Esther spat at him, arms akimbo as she waited for the battle to begin.

He stood up and brushed the dust from his jeans… and did nothing. Eyes narrowed Esther began to circle him, doing her best to read his body, preparing for the onslaught. When he stood still and continued grinning at her she leaned closer, entering his space and trying to egg him on.

"Annnnd?" Jack asked starting to look bored.

She ran at him and tackled him straight to the ground punching him repeatedly as he laughed. When blood began to trickle down his nose her eyes grew excited and a grin split his face. That's when the Joker emerged and he began to fight back. His fist shot up and hit her right under the chin faster than she could block it. It upset her weight on him and with his own feral grunt he reached for her throat.

"You always were a throat grabber!" She hissed, knocking his hands to the side and tried to headbutt him.

He expected her response and twisted his lean body until she was beneath him. Her knee landed solidly in his groin and he gave an oomph and laughed, "Not really what I had in mind Princess but why not…"

Limbs moving so fast she had trouble countering they rolled in the dust, wrestling with grunts and angry hisses of breath as she vented her rage and he devoured every last piece of it. When that stupid baseball hat fell off his head and long greasy green hair fell free she grabbed a handful of it and twisted him into a hold as she growled, "I have wanted to tell you for ages that you need a damn haircut."

He broke her hold and elbowed her in the face. "I didn't know you still cared?"

"If I have to look at you I would prefer if you didn't look like an asshole." The words were punctuated with punches to his kidneys.

Quickly rolling up Esther stood in synchronized movements to his. Cracking his neck those tar pit eyes narrowed and he lost the smile. Intense rancor showed as he licked his lips, blood from his nose smearing on his tongue. "You are bleeding."

"You elbowed me in the face," Esther sneered and lowered her fists.

He shrugged and dusted the sand from his shirt. "You wanted me to."

It was dark now and the street light illuminating the small park only made them look even more ridiculous. With a long sigh Esther pulled back her anger. It had worked… the Joker had been distracted while Batman chased Bane.

"Well, Puddin… that was fun but I gotta run. Things to do, people to kill… you know the drill." She was smiling as she swaggered by, calm and collected.

As she walked past like lightening he grabbed her wrist and stopped her movements. When it hit him that he had just been played he leaned down and searched her expression with an intrigued one of his own. Laughing darkly Esther stood on her toes and pressed a mocking kiss to his cheek before easily breaking his hold and disappearing into the dark. "Evening Jack."

It was almost impossible to contain her grin as Esther bled through the shadows and hopped on the bike she had hidden nearby. There was little time to get to the Fountainhead before Bane. Laughing hysterically at the look on the Joker's face when she first punched him had been priceless, second only to the expression he had when she left. Clearly he had forgotten who he was fucking with.

That had been better than sex. The rush and a small taste of the ecstasy she would feel when she finally got to kill the bastard. Speeding insanely through the traffic Esther pulled into the building's basement parking and headed straight for the elevator. A majority of the condos were now in ownership of the League and housed Bane's soldier. Esther went straight to where she knew Barsad was working, the apartment adjacent to the lower roof terrace. The smaller dwelling housed most of the surveillance equipment and computers that would soon control this sector of the city.

The brother at the door moved aside at once when she approached bowing slightly to the Oracle. Pushing the door open the team of League Initiates turned to see who had joined them. Barsad was sitting on the couch watching the final moments of the police chase from a massive set up of screens. He looked over his shoulder to greet her and raised a brow at the dirt and small amount of dried blood running down her nose.

"Shhhhhhh." She signaled with her hand as he was about to speak. Rushing forward she jumped over the back of the couch and landed with a bouncing plop next to him. Her eyes went wide as she recognized the complete stupidity of the Gotham PD on the television. They were chasing Batman… Not her brothers, the armed criminals with hostages.

Batman stood on an overpass with the crumpled form of Esther's favorite guard, Ahmed, at his feet. Caught up in the show she pulled the dirty brown wig from her head and tossed it on the floor before stealing a bottle of water from Barsad's fingers and guzzling it down.

The room was silent as Esther leaned toward the TV watching the last few minutes play out until word of the Batman's escape was announced. Laughing and almost carefree she leaned back against the couch and rolled her head toward her friend, "Well Barsad, looks like he pulled it off. I can practically hear the cork pop from the champagne in Daggett's penthouse. Thank you Bruce Wayne for providing a monumental distraction."

He was giving her the oddest stare before standing up and crossing to the nearby kitchen. Esther watched him grab a towel and wet it in the sink. Moments later he was back beside her, wiping the blood and dirt from her face as she scoffed and tried to playfully push him off.

"I am not a child for Christ sake!" she was laughing as he practically started to pick her nose.

"What have you been doing?" He was laughing back happy to see her so elated as he continued to attack her with the towel. "I have not seen you smile in weeks."

"That is a very good question…" Bane did not sound amused as he walked through the front door and stripped the DCS messenger vest off.

The smile fell from her face and she met his eyes and answered without an ounce of hesitation, "I have been distracting Oberon so that he would not interfere."

One mechanical breath preceded the demand, "How?"

"By kicking the crap out of him," Esther answered with a shrug as she looked back to Barsad.

The look in Barsad's dark blue eyes said it all, _"I would have loved to see that."_

Esther started to chuckle again and grabbed the towel from his finger to finish wiping her face clean. The energy in the room suddenly shifted when a brother from the penthouse radioed that Selina Kyle was in the building and had just abducted Daggett. As he spoke the window washer's cart flew past their view with Selina Kyle standing over Daggett, pointing a gun at his head.

Without hesitating Esther took the scarf from Barsad's neck and wrapped it around her face and hair as the room emptied out onto the balcony.

Barsad was at her side in the shadows as they watched Batman and Selina quickly take down a mix of mercenaries and League brothers. Esther was impressed with Selina's ingenuity… she had become a skilled combatant. Her nearby brothers were watching the battle in silence, memorizing strengths and weakness of their foes as Esther would. When the men had been defeated Bane ordered the guards on the balcony to open fire. A wave rushed down the fire escape, shooting openly on the fleeing couple as Esther smirked under her mask.

Hands gripping the collar of his jacket, Bane walked forward through the gunfire at a steady swagger, watching with calculation as Batman and Selina jumped off the roof. Moments later the ugliest aircraft Esther had ever seen climbed like a cockroach into the dark sky and flew off while Daggett walked forward cocky and arrogant.

Like a flash before her eyes she saw Bruce standing in Selina's apartment asking her to take Batman to Bane.

Turning her head to Barsad they locked eyes as Esther began to speak quickly, "Find Selina. Offer her her life if she delivers Batman to Bane. Frighten her, take her back to her apartment and tell her to wait there."

Barsad followed the order immediately. Leaning back against the cool wall of the building Esther watched, unobserved, as Bane's men went to assist Daggett. The meeting between Daggett and his mercenaries was brief as Bane outlined the success of their attack and assured Mr. Daggett that Wayne was now financially ruined.

The mousey man had a screaming fit about Batman for about five minutes as Bane stood silent and patiently pointed out that the vigilante ran scared when he saw Daggett's strength. Esther could see the shadow of death slowly wrap his arms around the whiny man and uninterested she left to make her way toward her own apartment.

Bane would have his hands full with Daggett for quite some time. And if he was smart he would make no attempt to speak with her. She decided to take her time soaking in the sunken tub. Flicking the lights off Esther stepped into the steaming water and sat back to enjoy the glow of her illuminated city.

The battle on the roof replayed in her mind and Esther felt the old feelings of fear for Bruce she had sensed almost a decade ago. She had been right; he was not strong enough then or now to defeat Bane. Having seen him in action she would freely admit even now he was a fierce warrior… but Bane was physically superior, committed in a way Bruce was not. Bane would crush him. She was doing the right thing, he needed the Pit, needed to find his inner power and face the truth.

Clean and sore muscles soothed Esther moved toward the steps of her bath and quickly dried her body and hair. Moving into the bedroom the whisper of a silk nightgown fell over her shoulders as she walked over to the view. There would not be many more nights of her city whole and beautiful.

As she stared across the twinkling horizon Bane spoke from the darkness. "You have not been wearing your tracker…"

"Quite observant of you Bane." Esther was utterly unamused at his spying. "Why are you lurking in my room?"

Stepping into the city light so she could see him Bane ran his eyes ran over the beautiful white silk of her short nightgown but did not make a move to touch her.

Countering with a question he held up her pendant "Why did you leave this here last night?"

"I wanted privacy." Esther's voice was surprisingly open. "I had had enough of your sanctimonious bullshit for one night."

She heard him move and mistook his meaning for a repeat of yesterday's argument. It had been a long day and she was worn thin. Spinning around she saw that he was pulling off the mask. An instant later his lips were on hers, one large hand pressed to her lower back, holding her slender body against his as he leaned down. His warm lips were insistent, passionate, and rousing. Caught off guard he felt her tense momentarily. Emitting a low, throaty growl Bane dipped his tongue possessively between her lips and urged her to kiss him back.

She was stiff, communicating with her body that she wanted him to leave. Face free of the mask he looked over her furious expression and waited for her to speak. When the pain began to bloom he took another medicated breath and lowered the mask again, watching her eyes.

He was back to his domineering masculinity. His lips went back to her neck still determined to finish his original point. He kissed the soft flesh under her ear then whispered almost gently, "I should not have said what I did." Once the words were spoken he put his nose to her hair and waited for her response still holding her as he demanded the coldness end.

The raw pain that hung in her voice as she spoke surprised her, "You think I don't realize that everyone I have ever loved is gone."

"I know you have sacrificed greatly for the cause and I know you have suffered. I spoke as I did in anger, jealousy, and frustration. Watching you laugh and dance with other men, reaching out to your enemy for help instead of trusting me… I overreacted." Even trying to apologize he was imperious.

His voice sounded so different without the mask, still lyrical but velvet soft as it fell from his frowning mouth. Lifting her lashes she looked at him and noted the tightly controlled pain in his expression. He was waiting for her pardon before he took the medicated breath.

Esther sighed, "You have my forgiveness put on your mask and leave me in peace. I am tired and want to be alone."

He hesitated another moment, searching her gaze in the darkness, unhappy with what he found. "I would make_ love_ to you tonight."

It was an odd choice of words and suddenly Esther felt very uncomfortable. An expression he recognized clearly… one she hardly ever conveyed toward him. She tried to move away but he had her trapped. Looking away past his shoulder she spoke flatly, "No. I don't want-"

Ignoring her rejection and determined to make his point he took a deep breath from the mask and went right back to her mouth. When her body did not relax under his hand he straightened and looked into her eyes. "You think I am insincere?" He gave her a little challenging glare, took a breath from the mask, and went back to kissing her soft skin as he whispered, "I will show you I am not."

The soft feeling of his lips on her neck, it was something she loved and seldom enjoyed and a part of her just wanted to forget and float away from all the tension. A light buzzing energy zipped under her skin, quieting her anger as he carefully brought his lips to all the places he knew she loved. Ever so slightly her shoulders sagged.

Lifting his mouth from her throat Bane took a quick breath from the mask as he looked at her confused expression. "I know you are enjoying my touch… but you are fighting yourself, you have been for months. Enough."

"Bane." Frustrated she breathed the name when his large warm hand began to run up her silk draped body. "I don't want you here."

"Yes you do." He pulled her up and lifted her in his arms, holding her eyes with a determined hard challenge as he crossed the room and pressed her back into the softness of her bed. "You can say what you want but the sheer fact that you will not touch your mind to mine makes it clear you do not want me to see the truth. You are trying to deny it but you want me with you despite your anger."

Fluidly he sat up and stripped completely bare, impassioned to press his hot skin on that cool silk. Watching Esther's face as her energies tangled into a mess. Her mind was humming with desire for his body, discomfort with his intentions, distrust, concern…. paranoia.

Kneeling next to her on the mattress he reached for the familiar small black pouch and pulled out a syringe. There was a quick sigh once he injected the drugs and his lingering pain faded. Leaning down naked against the cool smoothness of her silk nightgown he brushed his lips to her ear, trapping her if she should try to flee.

"Look at me Woman," Bane demanded, cupping her face in his palm and urging her to meet his unblinking gaze. His eyes were scorching with desire as he waited for her to focus on him.

It had already begun despite her reluctance. The involuntary tendrils of her power naturally reaching out to him. There was a sudden tug as Bane exercised all his learned skill in their connection to draw her closer while she tried to keep it minimal. He held the bond tightly and was pushing something though it she did not want to acknowledge.

When she sensed what he was doing Esther practically bolted up as she tried to escape. He held her, gently but immobile as he continued to make her face the truth of his feelings.

"Things have been overly strained between us because you refuse to acknowledge what has formed." He breathed against her lips slowly kissing a trail across her jaw and neck as he sensed her immediate distress. His tongue licked at her racing pulse. "Denial weakens us both. It's time for you to face your fear."

"You should not do this," she muttered eyes closed as he began to gently trace his fingertips over her ear and his mouth went to tease his tongue over her collar bones. "Stop-, ahhh,' she moaned as he bit her where her shoulder met her neck.

"I will not." He leaned up and searched her expression with intense grey eyes, memorizing every plane of her face in that moment. "I will not stop because I love you and will no longer allow you to deny it."

Opening her mouth to begin arguing he leaned down and hungrily captured her lips. She was making odd noised trying to deny it and he would not allow her to speak, his energy commanding clearly through the link, _"Don't ruin it."_

When she had quieted and he had her caught beneath him he lifted his head and met her wide nervous eyes. He held her gaze and took his time showing her the truth of his feelings again knowing that now she could no longer pretend they were not there… knowing she loved him too, coward that she was.

"You look at me and the world burns away…" He breathed it against her lips. It was their shared vision in a new context. The words he spoke to her that first night in the jungle.

Esther was caught.

Strong fingers began to pull the straps of fabric off her shoulders, exposing rosy nipples as his hand brushed the silk aside. He pulled it into his lips and swirled his tongue around the hardening bud, nipping lightly as he felt her ever so slightly relax.

Closing her eyes she slowly let go and felt him relish the bond. With one final sucking bite he released her breast and looked up. Leaning to the side he stroked back her hair and let her come to terms with the whirlwind in her mind.

Once he was satisfied with what he found there was an instant demand on his side of the connection and his slow exploration of her body became much more ardent. The silk split under his fingers as he pulled it from her flesh and pressed hungrily against her skin. Hands ran over every part he could reach; kneading, stroking and working the tension from her limbs. Wrapping her arms around the man who moved fluidly in her mind she traced the scars of his spine and spread her legs beneath him.

Running a flat palm down her stomach he dipped between her thighs to find her wet, tight, and ready. Slipping a thick finger inside her he watched her face as she arched and closed her eyes. Thumb circling her clit he worked in and out of her watching her breath change and that lovely flush work its way into her cheeks. When she was just at the border of climax he stopped and pulled his hand away.

Frowning Esther opened her eyes and tried to pull him back. He smiled against her skin and kissed a trail down her stomach, shifting until his mouth was at her sex. His eyes were burning as they locked on her face. When that first flick of his tongue hit her clit she bucked and arched with a low hum.

His fingers were back inside her and his very tongue was rapture. Her legs spread wider of their own volition as she watched him devour her. But every time the walls of her pussy began to twitch or pulse he stopped his movements and met her eye demanding she wait. When he stopped after what felt like ages of torture she was panting, shivering and wild. With a low groan of frustration her hand reached down to finish what he had started and he quickly trapped her fingers.

Groaning at the need in her mind he slowly began to move again, too slow to bring her what she wanted. "Say it." He looked up and moved above her.

"Please," she breathed, her desperation ringing through their bond.

"No." It was insistent as he too was caught under the power of her need. "I want to hear you say it out loud."

Lust drugged eyes opened wider as Esther understood what he demanded. He was kneeling between her legs. Cock at the entrance of her sopping wet slit and ever so slowly he pushed inside. She looked between their bodies; he was huge as she took him unhurried inch by glorious inch. Moaning deeply she tried to buck up only to find his hands pinioned her hips. Lips at her ear he demanded as his tongue swirled in the small shell and made her shiver, "Tell me. Admit what you have been denying, and I will give you what you want."

Writhing in frustration she was caught and eyes begged for release she let the finality of what had formed between them be spoken aloud. "I love you."

Groaning as if pained Bane pulled out and rocked his hips forward, filling her as his own ferocious need was met. The possessive look in his eye, the victorious grin on his full lipped mouth as it descended to hers was glorious. Her arms came around his hard powerful body, pulling him close as his cock slipped in and out, stoking the flames between them both. His powerful tongue swirled in her mouth and the unbearable clench of her pussy began the most powerful orgasm she had ever known. It was outside her body, inside her skin, everywhere and nowhere as she was ripped apart and put back together. Crying out she felt his lips at her ear where he proclaimed his love for her in every language he could speak, pumping those final mind-blowing thrusts and came with her.

When he raised his head his eyes immediately went to the shy look on her face. He kissed her slowly, savoring the feel of her soft lips on his while he could still enjoy it. "Give me your name."

Collecting her thoughts she found the steadiness of her mind. The topic of her name always made her think of Jack. The only man who knew it… and in a very twisted way Esther conceded, the only man with any right to it. Their shared past was summed up in the simple fact that no other creature on the planet knew their names… of that she was absolutely certain. When she finally killed him Jack and Viviane would no longer exist… she would be free of what bound them together. Then she would truly be liberated, washed clean and pure. Bane waited as her mind fought itself, when the battle was decided her lips parted.

"Nyssa," Esther breathed… that would be her new name, the name known to her daughter and Curtis. A name she had chosen and no one else.

He did not sense the subtle nature of the halftruth and smiled broadly, happy as he leaned down to kiss her again. Murmuring her name over and over as his lips brushed hers, rolling the syllables over his tongue like a fine wine.

Her fingers traced his face knowing the drugs would wear off soon. "This is my favorite scar," She mumbled as she lightly scratched his eyebrow. "My mark on you."

He smirked and met her eyes. "I know."

* * *

**AN: For those who may not remember from Vendetta Nyssa was the name she used when she introduced herself to Curtis. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I cannot wait to hear your thoughts! If you want another chapter in a few days let me know and I will try to get off my butt and edit it. LOVE YOU GUYS AND GALS.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I hope you all had fun with your dads over the weekend! And for the Dads who read this, HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!**

**There is a lot more story to come. So far I have written 34 chapters (all unpublished about 10K words each) and I expect a few more on top of that before the story comes to an end. Lots more twists and turns, and lots more excitement.**

**To the totally amazing and wonderful people who reviewed that last chapter I gotta say, BLESS YOU! You have no idea how much reviews motivate authors. When you take the time it really inspires. **

**Shout out to: marulk, hannahhobnob, lovesalot123, mypoeticdownfall, AvalonTheLadyKiller, Chachel, atiketook, AKATSUKILOVER73, amberhardy, greendaybjatcmd, H4zard, and the always well-loved mystery readers.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_It is so cold here. Weightless I smile and feel the chilling press saturate my bones, taking the pain away. Remembering Harvey's promise to me I open my eyes to search for him, knowing he will be there to take me away from this place. But he is not here. Only that blinding light that burns. Every muscle constricts at the sound of that piercing scream and the weightlessness is gone. Instead I am crushed, horribly pressed upon and the chill turns to searing flame. Only it is not burring me clean as I was promised, it is branding me… filling me with horror… condemning and denouncing me._

_I want so badly to focus my mind, to use my power but I cannot concentrate with that woman screaming._

"Wake up." It was a dangerous growl at her ear as Esther convulsed, crushed against him in the dark.

Eyes open Esther sucked it a quick gulping breath and held it, imprisoned and too hot. Bane's whole body was wrapped around her, tightly holding her still. Her lungs burned and slowly, carefully the breath was released.

It was only seconds before her body was back under her control and the vice like arms and legs ease up their tension. Sweat slicked skin made it easy to wriggle away and fall back into her pillow to catch her breath. Knowing to wait he did not touch her until she opened her eyes and turned to face him in the dark.

"I am sorry I woke you." Her voice was normal, steady with no trace of fear. The same dream had been coming to her for months. The steady sound of his breath through the mask was soothing. With soft tired eyes her finger reached up and brushed the warm apparatus.

"Show me what you see in these dreams Nyssa," he commanded as a callused palm stroked over her naked hip, thumb kneading the flesh.

Scooting fractionally closer she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to his neck before answering, "No. You do not want to see this."

He was ready to argue and squeezed her hip as he spoke, "I do."

"Let me rephrase." She yawned and slipped an arm around his waist. "I do not want you to see this. It is just a mishmash of pain. It would make no sense to you."

Ignoring her refusal he lifted her hand from his body and pressed it to his face. Leaning back Esther saw the demanding challenge in his eyes, a challenge that made it clear that if she did not concede an argument would ensue… and that he would win.

Rolling her eyes she let out an exasperated sigh, "it's going to hurt," then pressed the full force of her dream, holding nothing back to make her point.

His whole body jumped and every muscle flexed, twisting under his skin as she showed him the recurring nightmare. It was over quickly and she pulled her hand away, tucking it under her head as she watched his profile in the dark.

It was several minutes before he spoke and when his voice came it was hard and cutting. "Why were you looking for Harvey?"

Esther sighed knowing Bane would hate the truth. "He promised to be there when I died."

"Come here," he grunted and pulled her, pressing her flush against his bare chest. Stroking her hair back from her damp forehead he met her eyes. "You believe that is your death?"

"Is Ra's al Ghul immortal?" She spoke in the Demon Head's voice, teasing and laughing bitterly.

The sun was just beginning to rise, the smallest of grey light making its way through the dark.

"You do not fear death or pain…" He uttered as if deep in thought. It was clear to him that she lacked perspective on the vision. It was not her death, she wanted death but it was denied her. That was why she was screaming.

"I'm not in the mood for morbid conversation. I won't show you anymore if you insist on talking about it afterward," she complained in her normal taciturn rhetoric.

She felt his chest shake in light laughter. "You are a very strange woman."

"So I have heard." Esther yawned and settled closer to his heat. "Now shut up."

Finding the spot she liked best she melted into his body and waited for sleep to find her again. He touched her as he was wont to do when they were alone, tracing the lines of her muscles and bone, knowing each nook by memory and just where to press to make her shudder. Bane had made a study of her body and knew that if he spread his big hand across her spine and gripped her flesh, just so, she would arch and purr precisely as she was doing now. He felt her lips press against his neck in thanks just before she fell back asleep.

It was mid-morning before Esther opened her eyes again, rested and relaxed. Her face was still pressed to his neck, her arm draped across him and her legs tangled with his. There was no moving without disturbing him.

When she had woken from her dream the pain had offered an intense distraction from the awkwardness of her feelings. What had transpired between them in the dark was something she had silently fought against for months. Why Fate would tie her to him that way she could not understand and expected that it would only complicate her journey. But it was true. She wanted Bane… his honesty, the transparency of emotion when they were bonded. He was not lying. He loved her and she knew he had for quite some time.

There was something so soothing in the words Bane had spoken to her in the dark. There had been no hesitation, no mincing words… he had told her plainly as he as pressed through their link time and time again… then demanded she do the same. With their bond it was crystal clear, no subterfuge, nowhere to hide.

His breathing was even as she carefully leaned up to admire his features. Smiling softly she recalled his words to her the night before and shyly whispered them back to him now, "You look at me and the world burns away…"

The arm around her back tightened and hugged her to him and she realized that he had been feigning sleep. As his lashes opened his free hand came to her face, brushing her loose wild hair behind her ear. In the soft light the green hidden in his grey eyes glowed.

"Faker," she teased with a playful glint in her eyes.

The skin crinkled at the corner of his eyes as he continued to look over her, focused on the strands of hair he ran between his fingers. Mesmerized with how the light glowed through them.

"How beautiful you are," he spoke lyrically between breaths.

Esther finished the quote, "Now that you love me," then ran her hand down his muscled torso, reaching out with her power and threading them together as her hand clasped around his morning erection.

One strong stroke down and she watched delighted as his eyes closed and he pressed himself further into her fist. Lips went to his throat to gently nip as she continued to pump her hand, stopping at the tip to circle her thumb over the sensitive cleft as she knew he liked. His hungry energy was exciting her as was his pleasure at her brazenness.

She felt the flush of energy between her thighs, grew wet, as her mouth explored his chest, biting his nipple and making him groan. Continuing to stoke him she worked magic in his mind, mentally enrapturing him in a way she had never done before, recognizing it would drive him wild. Nails gently scratched his scrotum and inner thigh knowing he would lose control the instant she did.

Growling at her teasing he pressed her back against the mattress and crawled like a predator above her. Her grabbed the scruff of her neck and pulled her ear toward his mask. "Spread your legs."

As she complied those rough callused fingers ran down her belly and slipped down to spread her slick fluid over his jutting cock before filling her with one rough thrust. Her legs closed around him and her hand settled on the back of his neck.

Bane held her eyes watching the changes that came over her with each thrust. His own eyes were burning intensely as he pressed his weight upon her and ground out the rhythm against her softness. The pure possessive look in his eye coupled with the demanding energy that he fed her mirrored the trick she had done to him. Waves of rapture pulled back and forth between them, swelling and crashing as they moved, gasping and clutching. It was far more forceful than the night before as he washed love over her and claimed every inch.

Her head pushed back as her body instinctively reacted, arching into him and meeting surging thrust for thrust. When Bane's thumb brushed over her parted lips and pressed into her mouth she came, shuddering and moaning. Nails scratching his back she bucked and pressed her hard nipples to his chest. He leaned up and held her legs open watching her through the waves of their mutual pleasure, grunting like an animal as he roughly pounded her core, exploding inside her as her tunnel throbbed around his dick.

Collapsing on her she lay spread eagle and bore his weight.

Just as she was starting to come down her phone began to ring. With an annoyed growl Esther reached over a limp hand, feeling the table for the offensive noisy contraption and snatched it off the nightstand. He was still inside her, his head pressed to her neck as she looked over the screen.

The caller ID read Alfred Pennyworth.

A fond smile came to her mouth as her finger traced the name. Pushing her hair over the pillow she answered and greeted him warmly, "Good morning Alfred."

Bane immediately stiffened and leaned up, quieting his breath as he watched her speak.

"I am so sorry Ms. Cain but I must cancel our lunch plans today." He was speaking clearly but Esther heard the heartbreak in his voice.

"Do you have time for a late breakfast?" She winked with a naughty grin at Bane and continued, "I worked up quite an appetite during my workout this morning."

There was a brief pause and he answered with clear relief, "Yes… that would be lovely. Our usual place in an hour?"

"Perfect. See you there my friend."

She hung up the phone and felt a wash of relief that her friend would leave the city as she had seen. Looking down at the screen she sighed and said, "Alfred Pennyworth has just left Wayne. Bruce is now alone."

"That is good news," Bane said sensing her immediate relief through the remnants of their connection.

"Yes." But not in the way Bane understood. It was one more sure step down the path of Gotham's redemption.

"You like this man?"

"Very much. I-" She froze and looked toward the door narrowing her eyes and smelling the air. She severed the bond and felt him pull out aware she was suddenly on guard. Standing abruptly she crossed the large room to where her robe was draped across a chair announcing, "Get dressed Talia is coming."

Reacting to her sudden movement Bane had already begun to reach for his clothes... then paused at her words. Esther's arms were pushed through the red and sash tied just as the door opened and the woman herself stepped uninvited into the room. Dressed in lovely brown overcoat and long printed scarf she was elegant and refined. One hundred percent Miranda Tate until she stopped suddenly and saw her protector stand shirtless with his back to her as he fastened his pants. Talia was there in the impulsive hardness of her eyes.

Looking over his shoulder his eyes narrowed at the interruption. "What is the meaning of this Talia?" Bane growled turning to face his child.

"Sorry Bane I did not know you were here," she lied before looking back to Esther with that false friendship she wore so well. "Lucius Fox just called me with the location of the reactor. I am meeting him there in an hour and half. Your prophecy is coming true…"

"And so you barge uninvited into our bedroom?" Bane asked with a raised brow and clearly annoyed tone that Esther had never heard before.

Both women turned to look at him. _"Our bedroom?"_

"No, I have good reason." Talia flared her nostrils and set her mouth in a hard line. "I need Esther to keep an eye on Oberon and his team… I do not want him to know where the reactor is."

"I am unavailable," Esther explained unaffected by the sudden invasion. "Alfred has left Bruce. I am meeting him for breakfast to assure he leaves the city and does not return to his ward." Closing her eyes she stood for a moment as if deep in thought. Opening them softly she looked innocently to Talia and offered, "If Bane went to the Joker to discuss the sack of heads… that would keep him distracted for an hour or so…"

"Sack of heads?" Talia asked cocking her chin to the side, those pretty china blue eyes watching Esther's every expression.

Bane answered with authority, "Yes, he delivered the men responsible for her car accident and the death of two of our brothers."

Esther watched Talia's reaction and had to admit the brunette was good. The woman did not so much as blink an eyelash before she spoke, "That is good. So, you finally stole Alfred; that is also excellent news." Talia chewed her lip. "Bane should not be seen above ground until it is time for the city to fall. Also, the charges below Applied Sciences need to be completed." She turned to her guardian. "I will send Tejan in Esther's place."

"Agreed," he nodded and reached for his shirt.

"Excuse me," Esther smiled and yawned as she turned away, "I need to get ready. Talia, have fun upstaging Daggett. I almost wish I could be there to see it." Without another word she entered the bathroom and locked the door to shower. It took all her self-control not to begin laughing.

It did not take much power to sense the absolute chaos of Talia's mind. Rage at Esther's denial of her order… Fear that Bane would discover the truth… and anticipation. Esther froze as it hit her. Talia realized Bruce would be alone at home today, ruined and vulnerable. Closing her eyes and letting the wave of disgust pass through her Esther realized she just gave Talia the perfect opportunity complete the seduction.

After a quick shower she dressed in the adjoining closet and was surprised to find Bane still remained in her room.

"She will not do it again," Bane stated arms crossed over his chest as he watched Esther quickly pull a brush through her hair.

Esther just smirked at him with a naughty gleam in her eye. "Doubtful… too bad she did not find us fucking… I guarantee she would learn to knock that way."

He snorted but Esther could not tell if it was in disgust or humor. She didn't care. Talia was clearly trying to assert her superiority and tactics like these were simply juvenile. Tossing the brush away Esther slipped on her shoes. Looking up to say goodbye she found Bane still staring at her, and odd expression in his eyes.

"What?" She asked straightening and tapping her heel into the stubborn sneaker.

"You are not upset?"

"No."

"You reacted as if an adversary was about to burst through your door and attack you." He spoke plainly, "You were threatened the instant you sensed her."

Esther reached for her purse, "When a woman feels that a 'guest' is about to pounce uninvited into her den, especially while she is naked, do not expect her to offer high tea. I put on a robe I did not reach for a weapon. If you do not like what you felt through me ask yourself why the universe would choose to send a warning preceding Talia's arrival and question her intentions, not mine."

She turned to cross to the door and froze, her hand on the knob as Bane spoke, "Talia is not your enemy Nyssa."

Looking over her shoulder, suddenly serious Esther spoke the truth, "Talia both loves and hates me Bane. She cannot decide which emotion is stronger… Just as she loved and hated Ra's al Ghul… She is torn and will eventual choose one or the other and when she does I will know if she is my enemy or my sister."

"You have seen this?"

"Yes."

There was no hesitation as Bane spoke, "She will love you as I love you."

Esther softened her gaze and walked over to the scowling man. Wrapping her hand around the back of his neck and pulling him down where she could reach him. Pressing her lips to his scarred eyebrow she whispered, "I hope so."

* * *

The old man was drawn and clearly heartbroken as he sat across from Esther and tried to sip his tea.

"Alfred, go to Italy. Stay in my house as long as you like," she offered after hearing his modified tale about the earlier break with Bruce. "A long rest will do you a world of good; enjoy the quiet of the city and the great early autumn light."

"I think I will do just that. I have already booked a flight leaving in a few hours. I cannot stay and watch Bruce disintegrate further… he…" Alfred did not know how to continue.

Esther leaned forward and took his hand. "I will keep an eye on Bruce. It's time for you to take care of yourself."

"You know Ms. Cain, there was a time when I hoped you and Bruce…" Alfred sighed and looked away.

Squeezing his hand Esther was grateful he did not continue… "I am going to miss you Alfred but this is for the best… I want you to know that."

When the farce of eating was finished Esther embraced him with all the love she felt, knowing it might be the last time she saw him. He had been far more important to her than he realized. One of the few constants she had through a dark time and she would miss him terribly. She called her car and escorted him straight to the airport.

As her guard sat outside Esther watched Alfred go through security and felt a huge relief that he would be saved. Now she just needed to see off Madeline and Mark. A week ago Esther had sat down with her friend and outlined her secret wedding plans… Both would be safe in Tahiti as they waited for the bride and groom that would never arrive. If Esther perished then Madeline would assume she died as the rich did in Gotham and a deposit of several million would be made into their account. It was the least she could do for her friends.

Neither saw her as she spied from the crowd. Assuring they checked in and got through security. Anyone else left in Gotham was on their own. Standing from her seat, Esther left the airport and felt ready to meet her Fate.

* * *

As her car crossed the bridge back into the city Esther felt in her bones that Miranda was standing before the reactor. The sky was growing stormy, a reflection of Esther's own mindset. Telling her guard to drop her off at a coffee shop across from Wayne Enterprises Esther sat down and watched the mayhem of paparazzi hoping to catch a photo of the financially ruined Bruce Wayne.

Gotham was looking for fresh meat. Rolling her eyes she ordered a tea and waited for what felt like hours until Wayne emerged and found his Lamborghini being towed. Out of nowhere Officer Blake appeared and offered the bemused former billionaire a ride.

Officer Blake… again. He was becoming familiar to her and clearly fate was showing her that he held some value. Opening her mind she slipped through the future, looking for a sign of his face. He was there, in many places… usually with that same determined scowl.

"Hmmmm," Esther sighed finishing her tea and setting money on the table.

Much of the order of the day had been revealed to her but now she felt a new urge. Signaling a taxi she asked to be taken to the new Gotham General Hospital. On the ride over rain began to fall, streaking the window and distorting her view of the streets.

She felt it. Bruce was with Selina asking her to introduce Batman to Bane. Barsad had done his work and Selina would play her part… still believing Esther was dead and terrified Bane would discover she had a hand in it.

Tonight Batman would face Bane… tonight his part would begin.

Traffic made her journey slow. Annoyed with the pace she asked the driver to pull over, shoving money at him, and emerged into the rain using the familiar footpaths to cut across the city. The heavy downpour soaked her teal knit sweater and jeans, making the fabric stick to her body. Unconcerned she ran and made it to the hospital just as Officer Blake was walking out. To get his attention she "accidently" bumped into him, making it look like she was just trying to get out of the rain.

"You okay miss?" He asked as he felt her stumble and automatically reached out to help her.

Laughing at her clumsiness she apologized, "I'm sorry. I was not paying attention to where I was going." Her eyes looked up and her little act continued. "Officer Blake! You pulled me from a car wreck a few months ago. You saved my life."

He had not seen her without the serious bruises and blood from her accident before. "Ms…?" He asked clearly struggling to remember her.

"Cain." She said with a warm smile, extending her hand to him.

He nodded and tossed her a slightly embarrassed boyish smile. "I'm glad to see you have recovered so well."

"All thanks to you," she admitted, pouring on the charm as she cautiously pressed into his mind. He was important and somehow tied to Bruce. There was a shift in his psyche, a change, and she could not access him without making her presence obvious. He had a strong mind… interesting.

It took him a minute to realize that they were both standing in the rain. "Ah," he said to himself and began to take off his jacket to hold it over her head as she laughed playfully at him.

"It's okay Officer. I like the rain."

"Actually its Detective now; Commissioner Gordon promoted me." He gave her a boyish grin that said it all. He was thrilled.

"Congratulations Detective," Esther acquiesced helping him hold the jacket over her head. "I know the Commissioner. You must be a very skilled police officer for him to promote you personally. Whatever path fate has in store for you seems as if it will be very interesting to follow."

He looked her over, sopping wet, her hair lank and swollen with water. "Do you need a ride?"

His offer surprised her. Pursing her lips she considered what she wanted from him. "Actually, could you drop me in Old Town?"

He smiled. "Seems to be a popular destination today."

* * *

The Rushmore was on the outskirts of the Old Town district. She had not been in her apartment in months and had no intention of visiting it that afternoon. What she wanted was in the basement; Esther wanted her private tunnels to the docks.

She had work to do. The very air was pressing on her as Fate edged in closer. After Blake dropped her off she walked inside and immediately moved to the basement. Her tunnels were cool and dry as she rode the hidden dirt bike to the docks. She knew where to go… there was only one place where this mental preparation could take place.

It was not long before she was sitting in the rain on that long unvisited slab of concrete at the docks. The place she first met Ra's al Ghul, the place she burned Natalie's body, the place Jack had held her hand through the night… and the place she confessed her love to the Joker. She had not seen it in seven years, had avoid it, but sitting there again it felt like home.

Kneeling she traced her fingers over the rough block and smiled. Settling her body into the attitude of mediation she prepared. Staring over the water she sat still as stone for hours as the cool rain washed her clean. Her mind was far away, working through her thoughts, things needed to be considered and weighed as she moved forward on her path to save the city.

Bruce's final test would begin that night and he needed her. Standing in the dark, watching as Bane beat him as she had seen in her vision was going to be… going to be… it was going to be a relief. Proof that all she sacrificed, all she had done, was done for a reason. But she would be there for Bruce… she would undo the damage to his mind and give him what he required to push through the darkness of the Pit. She would be his silent ally.

The rain was blessedly cool as it ran down her face. Preparing for the taxing mental manipulation she settled into the in-between and organized her power, fine tuning the information she would pass to her friend. The story of their history, select techniques of Ra's al Ghul, Her undying friendship… All this she arranged like pieces on a chess board.

When the chill began to set in she awakened. Soaked to the bone she opened her eyes and looked over the stormy city. The rain had stopped and slowly the clouds were parting for the last rays of sun. It was time to go.

* * *

The journey back to High Town was quick and as she steeped through the Fountainhead's entry she saw a clearly distressed Philip Stryver rushing from the elevator. She grabbed him, holding his wrist and asked if he was okay as she pressed into his mind and saw what had just happened upstairs. Bane had killed Daggett while Stryver ran from the sounds of pained screams.

"I'm fine," he answered and snatched back his hand to flee.

She watched him go with a knowing smile. Stryver was about to have his come to god moment. She almost felt bad for him… almost.

Catching the elevator she rode up to the Penthouse and walked through the beautiful entry, dripping water all over the expensive parquet flooring. Moving through the vast space she turned to where she sensed Bane stood. Daggett was at his feet, broken apart and dead as a doornail.

"Dramatic," Esther announced as she cocked her head and looked over the body. He had been internally crushed in several places and even in death his face was set in a pained expression.

"Why are you wet?" Bane asked leaving the corpse and moving toward her.

She shrugged. "I spent the afternoon meditating in the storm." Looking around the room she asked afraid of the answer. "Where is Talia?"

"With Bruce at Wayne Manor," he said simply as he moved toward the door.

Bane had his back to her and did not see the look of revulsion that crossed her face. "I see…"

"That is not your concern Nyssa." He used her name freely, almost naturally as if his whole thinking had shifted to embrace the new title effortlessly. Stopping at the foyer he looked over his shoulder at her silence and spoke critically, "Talia will have her revenge… you will accept this."

"I will not," Esther answered simply. "But she does not seek or require my approval so it is a moot point."

The look Bane gave her was scathing as he turned to face her with his mass… then it altered and he sought to understand. "Why does this bother you?"

Esther took a quick breath and looked to the ceiling as she considered how to best answer. "Because it is self-serving, it does nothing to shift balance, and it is disgusting." Her eyes locked on his. "Would you do as she is doing?"

He did not answer. Staring at her with a hard energized glare Esther felt his thoughts running rapid as they coursed through his mind.

At long last he spoke, "I am a warrior not an infiltrator, it would not fall in my range of duties."

Esther knew evasion when she saw it. With a quick breath she pressed, "So yes… I am a warrior and an infiltrator. Would you want me to fuck my enemies? Use sex instead of a well-placed blade?"

"**No!** **And you never will.**" His booming voice was like the cracking of stone. **"Your body belongs only to me!" **There was a wild energy and threat dripping off every word as he pounded his feet against the marble and closed the distance between them.

"Stow your anger. We both know I would never do it even if commanded. It is not in my makeup and beneath me as a true warrior." Esther snapped back. "And let me make this very clear. You do not claim my body. You do not own me. I give you access because I want to. It is a mutual understanding and one I do not take lightly."

He took the final step toward her, pulsing with violent energy but speaking in a straightforward composed tone, "I am honored by you Nyssa but I would kill any man who you allowed to touch you. You are mine in every way and have been since the moment you tied your mind to mine before that fire. You dislike the phrasing and the idea of ownership but you know it is far deeper than that. I am a steadfast man and my feelings will not change."

A skeptical expression marred her bright eyes. "You yourself sent Barsad to me to do the same that Talia is doing right now two years ago. I have not forgotten."

"That was not the same and you know it." His voice became deadly soft. "Barsad loves you."

"Yes. He does…. as a sister." She raised her hand to stop his argument. "I see his mind Bane the attraction he once had for me has evolved. You are wrong if you think it is more. And I love him as a brother… I trust him and that is not a sentiment I have for many people. But that does not mean that you did not try to manipulate me using sex… You do not see it as I do. Even now I see in you the truth… a part of you glories in the perceived power of dominating the Oracle; knowing that with sex you have access to me in a way others do not."

"I am a man. It is natural to feel that way." He finally touched her, running one large hand from her elbow to her shoulder.

After a long blank look she opened her mouth and spoke the simple truth, "And Talia is a woman; emotion and sex are not mutually exclusive. Her obsession with Wayne has been a weakness. It is a personal vendetta based on jealousy and anger. Aside from that there is a part of her that desires Wayne on a basic level… wants to be with or dominate the man her father chose. Needs to know why Ra's al Ghul found him worthy even though she hates him. It has been confusing for her navigating the two clashing ideas… and it is unhealthy."

"You care for Talia… have been a friend to her but do not understand her as I do." He took a fractional step closer radiating confidence at his words. "You are wrong in your assessment."

Esther had given him enough to think about, if he chose to ignore her wisdom that was his choice. "Then let's agree to disagree and not discuss it further."

Stopping suddenly Esther realized the hour. Darkness was falling and soon Selina would deliver Bruce. Cocking her head to the side she saw an image of Bruce slipping away as Talia slept naked on the floor of Wayne Manor's drawing room. Fate would keep the brunette away while Esther did her work tonight.

Bane's hand was still on her shoulder, eyes watching her with penetrating scrutiny as he watched her fall into her vision. "What do you see?"

Snapping back from her thoughts she turned her head back toward him and put a hand over his heart. She spoke in a steady voice. "Last night I sent Barsad to speak with Selina. I told him to offer her her life in exchange for Batman should he approach her as I suspected he would. I was correct; Selina will deliver Bruce Wayne to you before you blow the roof of the hive tonight. You need to prepare." She admitted, "Even weakened he is a dangerous opponent. I have fought him myself… there is a reason Ra's al Ghul chose him to lead the attack on Gotham."

He was leaning over her, and wrapped an arm around her body as one powerful hand rested on her neck. "You are anxious for me?"

She was but not in the way he suspected. "Your strength will be tested."

His voice was honest as his hand ran down her spine. "Little Oracle," he muttered at her shoulder. He held her close as he confidently spoke his next words, "Selina's life will be spared in payment for Batman's delivery if you wish and I will defeat Bruce Wayne and prove my superiority over Ra's al Ghul's fallen progeny for all the brotherhood to see."

Her eyes met his and she spoke with dark fervor, "You will have the opportunity shortly."

Reaching past him Esther pressed the button for the elevator. As they waited in silence she felt him covertly watching her. Together the stepped into the waiting elevator and stood silent as the shiny brass doors closed. Her eyes looked at Bane in the door's reflection, standing tall next to her. Esther could not help but remember the night Hemlock Anderson stood in the same spot and she had looked at their reflection wondering what could have been. Now here stood what actually was. Bane, mercenary and nihilist, staking a claim on her life that it was clear he would kill for. The realization made her laugh.

"What is funny?" He turned to look at her still contemplating her words upstairs.

Glancing sideways at him with a smirk she answered, "I was remembering the last time I rode this elevator up to Daggett's penthouse for his housewarming with a good friend of mine. I was watching our reflection and remembered that many years ago, when we had first met he asked me on a date. It was the first real date I had ever accepted and it was… nice." She nodded her head as the door opened to her floor and with a smile in her voice continued, "During the appetizer I had to sneak away to assassinate a target down the street and realized that I did not belong there, that I could never pull it off… that someday he would discover the truth, see the monster and run screaming for the hills." She gave a short laugh. "He is married now with two boys. Happy… Standing with him in the elevator I could not help but wonder what my life would have been like if I had accepted that second date. And now here I stand next to you, terrorist leader and a warrior as dangerous as I am. You are the man I have chosen and my life is not ordinary or simple. The contrast is funny."

It was the most truly personal information about her aspirations that Bane had heard her share readily and he was watching her with an odd unreadable intensity. When she continued to walk forward he followed, eyes locked on the back of her head as she walked through the door of her apartment. Barsad looked up from his computer at the table as they entered and nodded a greeting.

"It is done sir," he announced standing. Dressed as the soldier, fully armed and armored Esther had to smirk. Clearly the man was no longer going to pretend. Trimmed beard, wild hair… he was ready for Gotham to fall.

"Daggett's body is upstairs. Toss him in a dumpster in the morning and keep a close eye on Stryver. Have the team assembled underground." Bane commanded as he walked through the apartment and went straight to Esther's room.

Still standing near the door, looking like a drown rat Esther raised a brow. "What's done?"

"His personal effects were moved here," Barsad answered as if she should already know.

"Hmm" she scowled lightly and looked out the window considering the highhandedness of Bane… He was as bad a Bruce.

Turning toward her friend she closed the distance between them and met his eyes. "Barsad, how did your meeting go with Selina."

Stepping closer he gave her an odd expression. Speaking low he answered, "I have the distinct impression she believes you are dead."

"Oh, she does." Esther confirmed. He opened his mouth to speak she quickly cut him off with a look. "That is a story for another time."

* * *

With the waterworks empty of the masses who had lived there and Bane's sleeping area now dismantled the hive seemed like an unwelcome place. Her brothers were hooking in last minute cables, ready to storm the armory above the instant the explosives were activated.

Unlike her brothers military apparel Esther was dressed in fitted black leather with her sword across her back. Face and hair covered in the red of full League membership, less soldier and more assassin. Bane stood with Barsad and Tejan on the third level. Dressed in his familiar reinforced cargo pants, support belt, and armored vest he loomed over the men, even dwarfing Tejan's brawny mass. In preparation for battle Bane had incased the wrist she damaged months ago in the same worn brown leather wrist guard he had worn in Russia.

Leaning back into the shadows she stoically waited those long agonizing minutes to see Bruce appear. When gun shots sounded in the tunnels, too far for most to hear over the rushing water she looked up and saw Bane staring confidently straight at her as if to say, _"I will crush Ra's al Ghul's fallen chosen one. I will show you my strength and worth far exceeds his."_

Nodding once Esther gestured to the gate Selina would bring him through and then moved further back into the dark recesses of the second level. Bane ordered the men not to interfere as he climbed to the metal catwalk crossing the water where the fight would begin. Standing cocky and imposing he gripped the collar of his vest and rolled his shoulder, shifting into the predator.

Esther had seen short skirmishes, witnessed Bane kill, but outside of their sparing she had never seen him in true battle. The shift that came so fully over him, it was as if the very light of the room were being sucked away as he stood still, impossibly huge, and ready to destroy. Absorbing every small fragment of information she could Esther followed her first instinct and looked to find the weaknesses of a potential adversary. Ready to note the skill, his strengths and limitations… to make sure should they ever truly fight that she would have an advantage against his clearly superior strength.

Selina's confident seductive voice sounded, "Just a little further," as Bruce crossed the threshold. The second he was in their web Selina brought the gate crashing down behind him. Turning to face his betrayer he looks over the beautiful masked face and full red lip as she spoke remorselessly, "I had to find a way to stop them trying to kill me." Pure Selina… always thinking of herself first.

"You've made a serious mistake." It was that low coarse voice he used when masked. The tone took her back and Esther felt a dull ache grow in her chest. Now was not the time for regrets… she committed to this path years ago and would walk it. As quickly as the pain came it disappeared.

Like a blade making that first perfect incision Bane announced ominously, "Not as serious as yours, I fear." It was chilling and the room felt his power.

The black cowl turned and took in the muscled giant Commissioner Gordon had been hunting. "Bane…"

Esther could hear the subject smile, the cobra preparing to strike as Bane greeted casually, "Let's not stand on ceremony here… Mr. Wayne."

Selina took a tiny step back as shock and a trace of regret etched her features. Esther could see it on her face… Miss Kyle thought her intelligence was extensive but she had never guessed Wayne was Batman. Her hands came to the gate as she leaned closer to learn the truth.

Esther's icy blue eyes went back to the standoff and watched the men measure one another. As if some secret music was played only for them they moved in matching rhythm. The thud of footsteps sounded as Bane swaggered arrogantly forward.

Bruce was the first to attack. Ferocious body shots were thrown without restraint in a fast cadence that matched the pulse of Esther's heart. Bane simply stood still through the beating, watching Batman try his best, testing his limits and finding them lacking. As Bruce threw a jab Bane simply caught his fist and looked over his adversary in disgust as he criticized, "Peace has cost you your strength." He caught Batman's second fist just as easily and drew his brows together. "Victory has defeated you."

Contemptuously Bane punched him with Bruce's own trapped fist and raised one of his huge legs to kick Batman forcibly in the gut. The room was watching in rapt attention, Barsad leaning a little forward eyes alight on the fight. For a moment a bit of the old Bruce reappeared, he defended himself and attacked with power the way he had the last time Esther watched him battle the Joker.

The sound of masculine grunts and Batman's battle cries were like dark music amidst the rushing water. Bane snapped back, almost easily knocking Bruce from the catwalk. He fell right past Esther, unaware she was there as he used his cape to slow the descent. Grabbing a chain Bane climbed effortlessly down after his prey, muscles rippling and eyes wild… one hundred percent predator. The mountain grabbed Bruce, tossing him around as they continued in their brutal and far less elegant techniques. It was about carnage, violence, and deep abiding anger. Both men were trying to prove something. Bruce throwing far too much energy into each attack, hoping that one solid hit would finish it… not realizing Bane felt no pain. Bane demanding the world recognize his superiority… and Esther sensed, his need to show her he was the fiercest, strongest, and that there was no better.

For a moment Bruce claimed the upper hand, moving flawlessly through difficult forms, launching his attack perfectly. He grabbed Bane, trapping him by the back of his mask and held him steady for a brutal series of punches to the sternum. Batman was shouting from the effort, loud… while Bane was silently taking the beating. Untucking his head Bane spun, building momentum in a colossal blow that knocked Batman to the ground. It was as Esther suspected … Bane had only been toying with Bruce.

Unable to rise Batman hesitated and it was clear his ribs were damaged, Esther knew the signs… Struggling to stand Bane viscously kicked him right where he was most weak, the steel-toed boot meeting black armor with a sickening crunch. Bane stood waiting, easily asserting his dominance, while Bruce struggled to get out of range of the next immanent blow.

Slipping unseen through the shadows past her brothers Esther circled the room to stand beside Barsad and Tejan while Batman howled and stood on the small bridge over the rushing drainage, fists up and ready for more. He wanted to die, wanted to live… wanted something he could not quite put his finger on.

One pathetic swing, easily dodged by Bane and punishment was served. The giant rained down the most powerful strategic punches, spreading the damage so as not to kill him but to cause ultimate pain. Gripping the rail Bane launched Batman several feet, kicking him viciously from the bridge and down into the dirt where only two nights ago Esther kneeled with her severed heads. The room could see it clearly, recognition alit Bruce's face… Bane was physically superior and he never stood a chance of winning with shear strength. He was cursing himself for exactly what Bane accused him of… allowing victory to make him weak. Reaching into his belt Batman threw flash powder around the unaffected masked man hoping for a distraction while he regained his feet.

Esther could feel Bane's smirk, the skin creased next to his expressive grey eyes as he stepped forward and jeered, "Theatricality and Deception. Powerful agents to the uninitiated… but we are initiated aren't we Bruce."

His voice changed, grew into something darker... villainous, caused the hair to stand on her neck as Bane announced the truth, "**_Members of the League of Shadows_**." One large hand deflected a blow as if it were nothing and grabbed Batman around the throat. Lifting him with ease and walking him into the open where all the brothers could see his victory. Growling in that nightmare voice he condemned, _"And you betrayed us!"_

"Us?" Batman choked out, "You were excommunicated… by a gang of psychopaths."

The subtle shift in Bane's eyes, the brief hesitation as his painful memory surfaced. The rage that filled him was quickly quenched with two brutal punches straight to Batman's kidney. Tossing him like garbage on the ground Bane postured and spread his arms. "I _am_ the League of Shadows. Here to fulfill Ra's al Ghul's destiny."

Staggering to his feet Batman ran full force, tackling Bane to the ground, leaning over him and pressing the advantage with a series of calculating punches. Bane took blow after blow watching as Bruce grew tired.

One deep breath moved through Esther's nose. Creeping forward she reached for Barsad's hand and weaved her fingers in his. Her friend looked to her briefly and saw that she was not really there; she was caught in that middle place, sensing the room and anchoring herself to him. Her energy changed the air and it was decided that it was time… "Finish it."

As if heeding her command Bane moved with snake like speed, winding his arms through Bruce's attack. The forehead of his mask smashing up into Batman's face and with his greater strength Bane pushed his body aside.

Standing with effort Bane admonished, "You fight like a younger man. Nothing held back. It is admirable but mistaken."

Desperate to find another advantage Bruce triggered his belt and light fled the room. It was the same device he used on the paparazzi a few nights ago. Barsad squeezed her fingers as Esther closed her eyes and felt the room with her power. She could hear the heavy mechanical breathing of her lover and waited for Bane to end this farce.

"Ohhhh," Bane mocked, nodding as he scanned the room. "You think darkness is your ally." That demonic voice came back as the beast growled, "You merely adopted the dark. I was born in it; molded by it. I didn't see the light until I was already a man. By then it was nothing to me but **_blinding_**!"

The bitterness and utter darkness etched in Bane's soul were echoed in those final words as he attacked, snatching Batman from the shadows by the throat. The noise of a desperate struggle and Bruce grunting as he hit the metal grating sounded before the light returned.

"The shadows betray you **_because they belong to _****_me_**!" It was spoken with venom. Frightening as Bane towered over the defeated man and began to savagely pound the mask with his bare fist, over and over until it cracked and Bruce was no longer moving.

Stepping away from the defeated and voice returning to his melodic cultured cadence Bane announced, "I will show you where I have made my home whilst preparing to bring Justice." His attention shifted to Barsad and for a brief moment locked on Esther steady gaze.

It was there in his eyes, the animal expression of one predator to another demanding she acknowledge his superiority. Esther was motionless, clear of all expression as Barsad tossed down the detonator and Bane caught it with ease.

Grey eyes looked back to Batman while twisting the key and uncovering the trigger. Holding the detonator in his hand he spoke simply… saying the inevitable, "Then I will break you."

A line of green flame flashed up the wall, triggering an explosion above. The ceiling collapsed and a tumbler fell to the floor, landing in a pile of rubble like a false offering to Gotham's fallen dark knight.

"Your precious armory. Gratefully accepted. We will need it." Bane acknowledged politely, still mocking his enemy.

Fighting to see through the cracked mask Bruce staggered to his feet, swaying, desperate to stop the madman posturing before him.

Jovially Bane stepped forward to end it. "Ahh yes. I was wondering what would break first." He tossed the detonator aside and dodged Bruce's last weak blow, knocking Batman to the ground and grabbing his body as he tried to crawl away. "Your spirit…"

Bane lifted Bruce with a grunt, huge muscles straining as Batman's body was pressed above Bane's head. Displaying his trophy before the brotherhood he taunted cruelly, "…or your body!"

Dropping him with a look of pure elation the loud crack of bone sounded loudly as Batman's spine was ruined on Bane's waiting knee.

Bruce had been physically broken. It was finished.

The very power in the air came alive to Esther. Her skin tingled as veins of electricity began running through her body. Balance was shifting powerfully back toward equilibrium and the man responsible for the lie that upset the natural order of her city had begun the path that would lead to her victory. She took a deep breath and it was almost as if the air were sweeter than any other breath she had known. The foulness still clung but the pollution that had been burning her mind began a slow ebbing retreat. All was as it should be.

Bane ripped the shattered mask off Bruce's face… claiming another trophy to add to his collection as Esther's eyes traveled to the terrified Selina Kyle. Trapped in the moment and unable to flee, Selina stood and stared. Esther saw it in her eyes… she had been praying that Bruce might win and end her nightmare. Once again thinking first about herself and not about the city's hero she had just betrayed.

There was another thought in the pretty brunette's mind. She had heard dark rumors of the League of Shadows but had no idea that it was them she served. The most feared and powerful secret society had used her… and they would kill her.

Watching as the brunette began to gain control over her ragged breath and unclaw her hands from the gate Esther waited, knowing that those large brown eyes would fall on her any moment. Once they did the fear turned to outright horror when Selina realized the wraith like creature in the dark was Esther Cain… Oracle to the infamous League of Shadows, alive, and staring at her with cold ancient eyes. Panic, pure and searing ran through her and Selina fled as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Cain," Barsad breathed at her side.

Looking up at him from the corner of her eye she met his familiar dark blue eyes and saw awe.

"I felt that through you," he whispered reverently. "It has begun."

Taking the fingers she had entwined with his she pulled her down her scarf to answer him. "Yes my brother. It has."

"I felt it too Esther," Tejan answered with more feeling in his eyes than she had ever seen him display.

Her hand reached for the perpetually scowling Tejan and squeezed his arm. The sensation was strange to Esther as his hard brown eyes, weathered from years of service, drove home his point. He knew what she was. And in the seconds of time that passed between them he bowed to her mentally, swore his allegiance without ever even moving a muscle… bound himself to her service… and would die without hesitation should she command it.

"Tejan," she whispered squeezing his hand briefly before turning back to the ground floor.

Looking down below her icy blue eyes flashed to her lover and watched as he stared into the hollow eyed mask before carelessly dropping it and walking away. Bruce was nothing to him now. He looked up. The triumphant swagger and battle lust dripped off of him like the water beading on his muscled arms. He fought and won and now he wanted his reward, her acknowledgment.

Their eyes met and Esther smiled, nodding as her expression glowed and pride radiated from her. There was a sense of finality to the moment; she did not feel the pain she anticipated… She felt nothing but relief that she had found the strength to do what was necessary.

Bane began directing the men and Esther searched for the crumpled form of Batman, looking over to the dark corner where Wayne's body had been dumped. Esther moved wordlessly, appearing out of the shadows to see her fallen friend. The men were working quickly to strip the armory bare, ignoring the Oracle's movements.

Kneeling over Bruce Esther turned his head with her fingertips and found his eyes slightly open. Her fingers went to his utility belt and covertly snatched the device he had used to kill the lights, tucking it up her sleeve. He was not fully conscious and Esther knew why he had been left there. Bane wanted him to see her bothers steal his hidden weapon cache should he regain consciousness… to lay there bleeding and broken where he could do nothing.

There was a zigzag slice in his forehead from where Bane smashed his mask apart, colorful bruises along his jaw. A smaller fragment of his mask still clung to his face. Reaching for it Esther pulled it away and set it aside. Her face was a mask of coldness but her true feelings of love for her friend ran under her fingertips to him

His eyes fluttered fractionally and tried to focus on the image hovering above him. His muddled mind could see it was a woman and through the pain he felt a strange force seeping into his mind. Doing her work as fast as she could under pretense of inspecting the fallen she gave him all she had prepared but sensed him struggle to accept the seeds of freedom she planted. Bane's heavy footsteps were approaching from behind and she rushed to finish. Her energy became more forceful as the truth was unlocked… She gave him Ra's al Ghul's teachings, her wisdom, the images of the Pit… and her devotion to their mutual goal, finishing quickly before Bane could close the distance.

Bruce's addled mind would need time to process the wave and reorganization she just orchestrated. Quoting Teresa of Ávila she whispered, knowing what difficulty his future held, "All the trials we endure cannot be compared to these interior battles."

When it went through him Bruce thought he was at the border of death and with a weak hand tried to reach up and failed. Weeping he met her eyes and gasped as he fought to say the words, "I love you."

"You need to let me go…" Esther whispered back.

Bane had been watching them from a distance, gratified to have his mate witness his victory… until he watched Bruce in a stupor mouth the words _"I love you."_ Instantly he felt something was very wrong and crossed quickly, boots sounding loudly against the metal grating to take his woman away.

Waves of demand, violent aggression, and hunger were rolling off of him as her reached for her. "He will be thrown in the Pit to answer for his crimes. Do not touch what is beneath you Woman."

He wrapped an arm around her waist, and carried her away as she hung shocked and awkward at his side. Quickly Bane transported her from the room and down to a small dark recess far from the men. His body was wet, smelled of sweat and man as he pressed her against the wall, eyes blazing and began to touch her. Hands at her pants he practically ripped her belt away as she gasped and felt the leather tugged down.

He spun her. Pressed his armored chest to her back and stroked her bare ass as he growled over his mate, "You are mine. I proved my strength and demand your acknowledgment."

The click of his belt and the quick grate of his zipper and he was at her entrance. One arm wrapped around her stomach as he urged her to spread her legs as far as the leather around her thighs would allow and accept him. A throaty primal grunt sounded as he roughly speared her.

It was not about love, lust, or connection. It was the victorious male fucking the woman he fought for. Those first few thrusts brought her discomfort but his pleasure was so great when their minds connected she relished each plunge. Her inner demon was glorying it each hard, violent slap of flesh and Esther was lost in Bane's overwhelming claim. The gasping moan that left her lips was his pure satisfaction, urging him to fuck her harder until she climaxed with a muffled scream against the wall.

He came with a howl, jerking violently against her as she sucked in a wet breath and shuddered around him. It had been fast, rough and purely animalistic. Breathing hard behind her he leaned his weight against the wall and caught his breath.

Her body had not exactly been ready for the assault. He felt her soreness though the link and when he had control he very carefully pulled out, noting the pain lacing the pleasure in her eyes.

The front of her body was still pressed against the wall as his hand came to stroke and sooth. Starting at the vertebrae in her neck her rubbed and smelled her, moving down her spine and over her round smooth butt.

"I enjoyed that," he purred stroking her naked hip before reaching between her legs and feeling the slippery mark of his seed on her thigh. He looked down at his fingers and saw faint traces of blood on his hand and recognized what he had done. "You are bleeding."

Esther pressed back against him, pushing her arms against the wall as she gave a low dark hum. "I was not exactly prepared… but I was willing."

He groaned and wrapped his arms around her in the darkness. He did not need to speak it aloud but he knew she understood. The next time would be all hers. Carefully he pulled up her underwear and pants, dressing her so as not to irritate the fresh bruises he had just given her. When it was finished and he had tucked his cock away he turned her in his arms and leaned over her, hands pressed to the wall on either side of her body, with a wicked smirk in his eyes. "I have destroyed Gotham's protector and the enemy of our family."

Vibrant blue eyes and hands ran over Bane's body searching for wounds. "You are unharmed?"

Looking down at her strange expression he raised a brow and answered with a trace of humor, "Did you worry for me little Oracle?"

She looked up and smirked. "Well, he did stab me once… I can show you the scar if you like."

Bane pressed marginally closer, eying her like a hungry wolf. "Ahhh, but I am much stronger than you."

She gave a low amused laugh. "That I cannot deny. But I am much faster… and far more limber." Teasing she reached up and squeezed his braced wrist. "Let's hope we never meet on the wrong side of the battlefield. Though, it would be a glorious finish for one of us. A true warrior's death."

Pulling one large hand from the wall he touched her, tracing his thumb over her jaw and resting his fingers against her neck as watched her vivid eyes. "I have defeated the man you could not kill. You are no match for me."

A brief expression of puzzlement passed over her brow. "If I had wanted to kill Bruce he would be dead."

There was a moment of disconnect. The sound of Bane's in and out of muffled breath the only noise between them.

Cocking her head to the side she spoke the truth, "I never wanted to kill him. He was necessary… in fact more than once I was compelled to save his life."

Utter confusion stormed through Bane's eyes.

Explaining their roles she let the connection hum opening her mind enough for him to see the truth of her words. "Don't you realize what he is? He is Order… the counter point to the Joker's Chaos. For Balance I fought to keep them both in check as they served their purpose."

"He killed Ra's al Ghul… betrayed your brothers!" Bane growled at her and fractionally tightened the fingers at her shoulder, mind racing over what he had just heard.

She spoke in a soft female voice, "Bane, I was not a member of the League of Shadows then… I did not know who he was and I did not care. And, Bruce did not murder Ra's al Ghul as you assume. I have seen his death. When the Demon Head recognized his failure he closed his eyes and accepted his fate. He died with honor instead of trying to save himself."

Bane looked at her strangely, as if seeing her for the first time. "That is why you never came to Ra's al Ghul…" Illumination came to his mind. Slowly his arched brows relaxed and Bane's grey eyes were full of a deeper understanding. "You knew he would fail… had seen that he was not ultimately serving balance."

There was no turning back now. "I knew he would fail the day I met him… as great as he was he could not grasp the truth."

"Which is?"

Esther could feel her bridges burning. "Remember our first meeting? When we sat in the jungle I told you the key… To return Balance it is not about simple destruction it is about _instruction_. You will show the world true human nature and they will hate you for it." Her fingers brushed his scarred eyebrow as her icy blue eyes glowed with pride. "If you have the strength to face **your destiny** you will be the unsung hero of our age."

* * *

**Ahhhh, another movie scene! LOL (There's not many more, I swear)**

**I am dying to hear what you at think. And to those silent readers please take the time to send me a little love. Even short reviews are appreciated… so Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

**Quick question. I have been getting some really cool fan art and want to post it for you all to enjoy. What is the best site you would suggest for that?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Typhoon season has begun. It's raining cats and dogs here and I am basically trapped with my computer. Thank the weather gods for this chapter coming so soon. **

**I really appreciate everyone who took time to share their feedback: AKATSUKILOVER73 , marulk, Doftenavhalse , hannahhobnob, Silent reader, AvalonTheLadyKiller, atiketook, Chachel, Velvet Red Bullet, boca3, DahliaX, and all the wonderful mystery guests!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Mid-September: Two days to Occupation**

"Esther… or should I call you Nyssa now?" Talia asked with a smile as she buttered a piece of warm bread in the candlelight.

"You can call me whatever you prefer my sister." The offer was followed with a sip of perfectly chilled white wine.

They were in a private dining room at Gotham's most exclusive restaurant having agreed to meet there for one final night of decadent food and gastronomic overindulgence. It seemed like a friendly dinner, both were smiling and laughing as old friends but it was clear in the tightness around Talia's mouth and the ceaseless hum of Esther's power that things were not as they seemed.

The impromptu name drop was Talia's little way of explaining that Bane kept nothing from her. That she was privy to everything in his life. That she was first.

"Esther, I want to apologize for barging in into your room a few days ago. It was rude of me." She smiled gently and let her warm eyes shine.

"There is no need to apologize," Esther teased with a wink. "I knew you were coming. But now that he seems to have moved in you may want to knock first. Bane seemed upset at the intrusion."

There was a false playful sparkling in Miranda's eyes. "I will admit when I discovered he had taken you as a lover I was… surprised."

_Yeah… So surprised you tried to assassinate me,_ Esther thought as she reached for an oyster. "I guarantee you were not as surprised as I was. Bane seems to do whatever he wants and just assumes the world will fall in line around him."

"Prisoner mentality… He learned that if you do not take what you want it will be denied you." Talia muttered as she sipped her wine. "You are not the first prize he has claimed. Aside from his collection of trophies there were other women."

So that's what this was. Talia wanted to wound Esther's faith. Only, Esther was not a jealous woman; she never had been. With the men hidden in her past she was certain that whoever Bane may or may not have slept with was not nearly as controversial as her former lovers.

Esther refused the bait and offered a knowing smile. "I do not doubt it."

Prodding deeper Talia leaned forward and bit her lip as she continued the girl-talk. "You are the only one I have seen him keep this long though. In hindsight I can see why he would feel compelled to claim my father's Oracle."

"Have you heard from him?" It was an innocent question with a much deeper meaning. Bane had left with Bruce before Talia had known about the battle. She had still been asleep on the floor of Wayne Manor, abandoned by the man she had seduced, and unreachable by the brotherhood. Esther knew it must have seriously pissed her off.

There was a quick nod, "He will return in the morning."

"You must miss him."

The truth of her fondness for Bane was there. Talia did love him in the only way she knew how. "Even when we are apart I feel he is with me. At times we have been separated for years and it changed nothing. His love for me is my strength and mine sustains him."

"I know," it was said with a soft smile. "His love for you is what defines him."

Talia took it as a complement, missing the fact that Esther was pointing out Bane's greatest weakness.

"Did you see the headlines concerning John Daggett's corpse found in a High Town dumpster?" Esther smiled changing the subject. "Too bad you missed his grand finale. I would have loved to see the look on his face if he had seen you when Bane crushed his bones."

"Sister," Talia raised her wine glass. "As much as I would have enjoyed it I had another man to… deal with that day."

Esther's had her poker face on… not even Talia could break through her expression. With a wry grin on her blood red lips Esther reached for another oyster. "I told you he liked brunettes."

There was a flash in Talia's mind that Esther saw clearly. The part of her sister that wanted to keep him, had even offered him the chance to escape with her… an offer that he had turned down. No matter the smug look Talia wore Esther could see that she had not been gratified in her seduction… It had done nothing but increase her bitterness.

"I saw a photo of the woman the Joker killed at his house... Rachel Dawes." Talia cocked her head, pursing her lips as if deep in thought. "Wasn't that Harvey Dent's fiancée?"

Esther nodded. "Yes. She was a lovely woman, great smile and a good heart. You would have liked her."

"Doubtful. I have no patience for the weak."

Shaking her head in disagreement Esther explained, "She was not weak. I once saw her kick the Joker right in the jock as he threated to cut her face apart whilst spinning one of his infamous 'Wanna know how I got my scars?' stories."

China blue eyes looked like they had caught on to a secret. "Did it never bother you that Harvey loved her to the point of madness?"

Talia really was a snake in the grass tonight. "No, never. The love that was between Harvey and Rachel had nothing to do with what was between Harvey and myself. If she had lived I would have been contented to see her with the man I cared for so much. She would have made him very happy."

"You think that you would not have made him happy?" Talia pressed looking for a chink in the armor.

"I gave him solace and he gave me understanding… and he was a trustworthy man, dedicated to Balance on par with the most devoted initiate in our family. We had a communion that I had never shared with another person; we operated separately but always found a haven when we were together." Lost in happy memories Esther leaned back and laughed softly to herself. "He cared for me so much that he risked my anger and spoke openly, gave advice, and moved against me to save my life when I sought revenge against Crane."

Talia had been absorbing the whole thing, looking for the best place to press in the knife. "Crane…" She looked amused as her eyes caught the small trace of loathing in Esther's icy blue stare. "I find it funny the position you have designed for him. My father used him well and Crane knew to bow to his masters. He will serve again and terrify as the judge in Gotham's new regime."

"He will." Blonde hair glowed in the candlelight as she nodded, all traces of her smile gone. It was clear Talia was looking for cracks in the ice. Misdirection was Esther's greatest weapon now. She would offer false pain and Talia would grasp at it. "And he will terrify. He is a very charismatic man."

"Is he?" Talia sipped her wine. "Considering what he did to you I am amazed you have offered him up."

Filling her eyes with fake shame she whispered, "He will die with the rest."

Reaching across the table Talia squeezed her fingers in comfort. "Was it really so terrible?"

The hint of evil that quirked one corner of Esther's lips made Talia lean away. "Not as terrible as what is coming to the deceivers, the graspers, and the unjust. Let's just say the experience itself was also eye opening. You won't believe the lessons you can learn from two simultaneous intravenous doses of his fear toxin."

"Simultaneous?" her eyes went wide. "You should be dead."

Esther gave a warm loving smile as she explained squeezing Talia's fingers, "I can't be killed. You should know that by now… after all, you have read my file."

There was a flash in Talia's eyes that was quickly veiled. Esther could see the drama in her mind as her adversary questioned herself _"did she know did she not know…?"_

_"Oh yes Talia…. I know."_ Esther thought to herself. Smiling, she filled Talia with subtle feelings of admiration. "It is nice to have a sister to talk to. Too bad we do not have more women in our family; I get tired of always being surrounded by men."

The distraction worked and Talia was back. "It is the suffering of women that bring the true brothers to the League. Ask almost any initiate why they have joined and you will hear a tale of woe about their sisters, mothers, wives, or daughters. In life injustice is directed first at females. They are the first to die, the first to suffer. That is why our family is men. The few sisters in our history were mostly born into the League."

Her explanation made sense. Esther nodded her understanding and refilled their wine glasses.

Continuing in her rationalization Talia added eager to keep the conversation in this direction. "Take Barsad for example. His older sister was brutally raped and murdered. The wealthy man who committed the crime freed a few hours later. Barsad sought revenge by murdering the released criminal and was saved from a life sentence in a French prison by my father."

Esther had never asked Barsad such a personal question but it was just as she suspected and that story certainly explained a lot. It was not hard to see in the minds of her brothers that most had suffered a great tragedy. "When the city falls it will be the women who are subjected to the worst of it."

"Yes." The smile that spread Talia's sculpted lips was evil. "And through their torture their men will suffer nicely."

"It does not bother you?" Esther asked surprised at her blasé acceptance of the fact.

A quick shake of chestnut hair. "No."

"But your mother…" Esther whispered urging her to see the folly of her thoughts.

"Was foolish enough to trade her life and the life of her unborn child for a man who abandoned them to hell. She created her own nightmare." The venom in her tone matched the toxic thoughts that Esther brushed in the mad woman's psyche.

There was a knock on the door and their private waiter appeared with more food. Conversation was sparse as both women savored what might possibly be their last gourmet meal, leaving the deceptive verbal warfare for later.

When the sham of fun was finished Esther climbed into her waiting town car and set off for the Fountainhead.

Talia watched Esther's car drive away as she climbed into her own limo. When the door shut a low grainy voice sounded from the darker corner, "Eeeevening Talia…"

In the low light only the white of his paint betrayed his location. Her gaze ran over the black pits where his eyes were hidden in the dark and twisting her lips into a bold smirk she greeted back, "Oberon."

"Dinner with the Demon hummm?" The Joker pressed his scarred lips into a thin line and made a bored face. "Is that why she has not shown up to the construction sights these last few days?"

"Esther has been serving me." Talia threw the weight of her influence at him with a long stare reminiscent of her father. "I will send her back to you when I have finished with her."

He began to cackle loudly, "Let's-sa be _honest_ with each other kiddo… that woman only serves herself. She takes no side and she will ceeertainly never. serve. _you_."

Talia narrowed her eyes. Clearly he had hit a nerve. Friendly and playful he leaned forward so his face glowed like the mask of death in the street light. "Well well well, are you starting to see her for, ah, what she is?" He singsonged over pronouncing words. There was an excited fire in his eyes as he licked his scars and twisted his phrasing. "What a pre-dic-a-ment."

He shifted from friendly banter to extreme menace. "Now that we are down to the, ah, wire I thought I might offer a little… suggestion. If you want to leash the demon then you know what you have to do. Can't have her running around Gotham with nothing to control her little need to stick her nose where it does not belong."

Talia sat forward self-assured and radiated confidence as her china blue eyes scanned his old caked paint. "Just what do you think she is going to do once the city falls?"

"Oh, it's what I know she is going to do. Your little Oracle is going to begin to show you a much different side… one that you clearly recognize is dangerous to you. She is going to show you what she really is under all that pretty skin." When the words were finished he sucked his teeth loudly looking entirely smug.

Talia had watched the clown hint about this for years. "And just what do you think she is?"

His painted face grew alight with an unhinged grin, stretching the scars and projecting madness. "Come now sweet Talia… ask yourself that question. Why do your followers do every little thing she says?"

"She is just a tool." Talia argued.

"Then why did Ra's al Ghul not just take the half-starved kid the day they met… Why have her cared for and raised in seclusion on you little society's most hated ground. No… he was a man who thought in terms of decades. He had great plans for her…" He slowly lowered his chin to his chest and let his true darkness flow. "But we don't want that now do we. I have _other_ plans for her."

"You think my father made her his heir?" Talia burst out laughing finding his excuse absurd. "My father chose Bruce Wayne… your nemesis."

"Did he?..." The Joker looked up in mock contemplation and pursed his lips in thought. A high introspective nasal voice answered, "The Bat Man was chosen to lead the attack on Gotham… not your League itself. Nope. Nope. Nope." The Joker made a pouty face. "His successor was always her. But he lost her." When his voice was normal, almost human it was clear he was absolutely serious.

"I don't believe you." Talia growled as her full animosity came forward but there was something hidden in her eyes.

"Then why do you look nervous?"

"I have no reason to be nervous. She will obey and serve as she is expected to." Talia smirked with a knowing glow.

The Joker gave her one long slow spreading grin when he recognized the truth. Inevitably, Talia had already made her move. Cassandra was here… in Gotham just as he knew she would be. Everything was as he expected. Talia was soooo predictable.

Noticing his pleasure Talia condemned, "You want her child..." voice eager as she watched his mad mood swing.

Raising his hand like a boy scout the Joker responded with an innocent expression, "I have zero interest in Harvey Dent's brat."

Scoffing she gave him a sneer.

"Oh, sweet Talia. I'm a man of my wooord," he announced with an innocent expression as he lightly smacked his lips before picking some lint off his dusty overcoat.

"Yes… so I have heard." She gave him a smoldering stare. "Just what do you have planned for Esther?"

Black eyes fairly burned as his tongue moved seamlessly over the words, drawing them out and sending a disturbing vibration into the air. "Let's just say….. I am bored. to. **death**. of _Esther Cain_."

"She has her uses… for now." Talia intoned, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "I think it is time you told me why you two hate one other."

"Hate is such an ugly word." He said in a lascivious growl as he cracked his neck loudly.

Talia smiled seductively as she spoke, "She claims your men beat her to the point of death."

The loud burst of laughter that came from the broadly gesturing clown almost made her jump. "They did!… lots and lots of blood… broken bones. It was quite a sight to see."

There was a light in Talia's eye and a very tiny hint of a smile on her lips. The Joker sucked his scars and smiled back only his thoughts were full of something much darker.

* * *

It was cold for September but Esther welcomed the gust of chilled wind that moved over her skin after the heat of the kitchen. The last few hours had been spent baking a bribe for the Joker. Now, sitting on the ledge of her balcony, legs dangling off the side of the building, Esther watched the skyline shimmering in the dark. This would be the last time Gotham would stand in its glory just as it was. The financial district was bright around her but her eyes traveled beyond, toward the dimmer lights of the Narrows and even farther to the distant clock tower of Gotham State University in Low Town.

It was 12:00 AM… thirteen hours until the city fell.

"Cain," Barsad spoke as he sat down next to her with a grin. Elbowing her he leaned in closer and teased, "I noticed the cases of wine and whiskey you have stacked up in the utility closet. Planning to throw a party or is that all for personal consumption?"

His joke had knocked her out of her listlessness and she gave a low impish giggle as she looked away from the skyline and stared into the dark blue eyes of her friend. His teeth were white in his tan face, creased skin around his eyes crinkled as he laughed with her.

"Touch my booze and you will be a dead man Barsad. You have had years to create your own stockpile… It's not my fault if you were too lazy to prepare."

He threw back his head and laughed. "Clearly you have never looked in my bedroom."

Sitting on the ledge the two of them began cracking up like a pair of troublemaking teenagers. As her laughter subsided her eyes went back to the view. With a heavy sigh she admitted, "I am going to miss this my friend."

"You always did have an over fondness for this cesspool," he groaned and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"And you always saw only a part of the story. You look for the worst to justify what you know you must do." She leveled a hard gaze at him. "Wake up Barsad… you have a talent for seeing the truth, use it."

A flicker of worry strained through his eyes as he looked her over. Silence stretched between them.

"What is the update on Selina?" Esther asked offhandedly, her thoughts clearly somewhere else.

"Selina Kyle was arrested at the airport yesterday. This morning she was incarcerated in Blackgate. When we free the prisoners I will see that she is unharmed in the riots and she will be brought to you."

"Barsad," Esther spoke with a halfcocked grin. "Has anyone ever told you your skill at anticipating what people want is phenomenal? What is your secret?"

He spoke with a spooky voice as he teased her, "I can read minds!"

She was laughing again as she tucked her head against his shoulder. "What am I thinking right now?"

"I guarantee it has something to do with food," he said sarcastically, looking down at her grinning face.

He watched her lean on him, relaxed and natural. "You never did tell me why Selina thought you were dead." It had been bothering him for the last few days but they had not been alone, both busy with final preparations.

Esther just shrugged her shoulders resting her head against him. There was a silent understanding between them. Barsad reached up and put an arm around her. It was not long before she fell asleep. Looking down at her he saw the troubled lines between her brows.

"Come on, let's get you inside," he breathed against her hair before lifting her from the precipice and carrying her back into the apartment.

She was placed on the couch as Barsad softly played the piano for her. He watched over her as she slept, playing the songs he often caught her humming until Bane returned. When the giant found her on the couch he turned to Barsad and demanded an explanation, "How long has she been sleeping?"

"Less than two hours."

"Visions?"

Barsad stood from the instrument and spoke as a soldier. "No. Just enjoying the view."

"Why is she out here?" Bane sounded exasperated and did not like the scene he had come home to.

"Though she would never say it Cain did not want to be alone tonight. I have stayed up playing the music she likes best so that she can rest."

"Explain..." His voice was frigid and deadly.

Barsad wanted to speak for her and cleared his throat to stand for his sister. "Tomorrow will be difficult for her in a way neither of us can comprehend. She hides it well but I can see it clearly, she is in pain."

Bane leaned down at the softly sleeping woman and found no such expression on her face. "You are dismissed."

Barsad hesitated and spoke his parting words in a whisper, "Bane, don't forget what she thinks is still hidden safely away. In her heart she knows that once the bridges are blown any chance of seeing her child again practically disappear. It is the price she must pay to do her duty and she does it without question but it must grieve her all the same."

The Lieutenant immediately went to his room leaving his displeased leader with the woman Barsad knew he loved… and a woman he still did not fully understand.

Leaning over her Bane's hands reached under her body, waking her as he lifted her up against his chest. When her tired eyes opened to see his she was still half in the dreams of Bruce in great pain. "Batman is in the pit?"

"He is." Bane spoke in a quick confirmation as he carried her to bed.

"All is as it should be." Her eyes close again.

* * *

******Mid-September: Day of Occupation**

When her eyes opened and she found herself lying on her stomach with her face turned toward the dark skyline she let out a breathy groan and stretched down to her toes. Immediately a warm strong hand moved over her back in one long stroke.

"Today we claim Gotham Nyssa," He spoke, mask pressed to her ear as if whispering a secret. "I will conquer your city. We will restore Balance to the world."

"When you look for a man look for a man with the heart of a poor boy and the mind of a conqueror," Esther mumbled in a sleepy voice.

He stopped moving his hand as he tried to place the quote. "I… don't know who said that."

Esther chuckled and rolled over to look in his eyes. "I guess that means I win. It was a poet, C. JoyBell C."

Her gaze poured over his familiar face, noting the energy that pulsed within him, smelling his excitement to move forward with the occupation. Her fingers traced up from his stomach, over the densely muscled torso to stop above his heart. Closing her eyes she pressed into his mind and found what she needed to see. His conviction and ultimately good intentions, he would need both when the time came to face the truth.

"What are you doing?" Bane asked as he felt something shift in her and resonate.

"Praying," Esther answered softly after opening her eyes.

"Who do you pray to?" he asked curious and a little surprised.

Esther laughed softly and lightly flexed the hand resting on over his heart, "I don't know."

Reaching up a hand to stroke her jaw he spoke softly. "When you are finished talking to your god I want your attention."

"You have it now _conqueror_," Esther stated kissing his chest.

Running his hand from her face down her arm and to the palm that still rested over his heart he spoke, his other hand came to her chin and brought her face back to his, "Look at me."

The hand that cupped her chin stroked her cheek, "Little Oracle."

She traced her fingers down his thick neck as she asked, "Yes?"

He cupped the back of her skull and leaned closer until their eyes were only inches apart. His gaze was penetrating as those hard grey eyes gazed into hers. He pulled her body where he wanted as if she weighed nothing. Rolling her beneath him he touched his mask to her nose and gave her a soft look as his hand reached between her legs to stroke her thigh and slowly moved to her soft lower lips. His fingers gently stroked up her womanhood, carefully exploring her folds. Esther closed her eyes and raised her hips to meet his clever fingers.

"Can I have you?"

Esther sighed as he gently pressed her sensitive nub. "Why wouldn't you?"

Warmth was pooling between her legs as he worked magic with his fingers, spreading her growing slickness and taking his time preparing her. When a thick digit pushed into her wet center she groaned and pressed her head back into the pillow.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said it as he pressed in another finger and watched her enjoying his touch, glad that she had healed so quickly from their last coupling.

He felt her answer as the tendrils of her consciousness began to fold into his. She wanted him, no hesitation. "You are not hurting me."

"Tell me what you want." His voice was low and tempting as he whispered the command in her ear, still pumping his fingers slowly in and out of her.

Opening her eyes she reached a hand to his face. "I want to watch the sun rise while you move inside me."

He understood and nodded once. Sitting up he pulled her with him to kneel facing the skyline as he turned her toward the glass wall overlooking the city and pulled her soft body back against his chest. His hands went back to her thighs and spread her legs over his before Bane clawed his nails lightly into the flesh beside her knee and scraped a long almost painful, incredibly erotic scratch from her knees to her inner thighs, marking her with little red lines of stinging skin then flattening his palms and stroking down to sooth. It made her growl deep in her chest and press her head into the nook between his shoulder and neck, eyes closed as he stoked upward, running up to explore her wet slit again.

Fingers back inside her she arched and pressed back against the erection pushed against the cleft of her butt. As he continued to build the fire between her legs his second hand toyed with a firm breast, massaging the soft skin and pulling her as close as possible against his chest. She was enveloped in Bane. When he felt her tunnel was ready he reached for her hips, lifting her and lowering her body on his hard cock. When he had buried himself to the hilt he rocked his hips and held her close, watching the sun rise as he gave her pleasure and whispered ceaselessly to her in a language she did not understand.

Moaning lowly Esther reached her arm over her head to wrap them around his neck, giving him full access to the front of her body. One hand pressed lazy circles against her clit as he moved leisurely, giving her the slow burn. Her nipples were tweaked into hard points and rolled between his fingers in rhythm pressed inside her.

"Does this please you Woman?" He growled at her ear.

Esther was past speaking and could only moan in response and arch, panting, as little tremors ran under her skin. Bane began to thrust with more pressure, relishing her little cries as she rotated her hips. Running his hand up to her neck he lightly held her throat and collar bones, lost in the feeling of her tight channel gripping his cock just as the sun peaked over the skyline.

What had begun gentle became far more passionate as he felt her gratification and pleasure. He knew her body, knew just where to touch to get the response he wanted. When the fluttering began around his cock he ground his hips against her and moved his slick finger against her clit faster as the beginning of her orgasm made her buck and moan.

When he felt her vice clench and heard her scream out his name he lost it and bent her forward pounding with force, pulling out almost to the tip before slamming back as hard as he could as she came hard, milking his dick and begging for more. He gave it to her, thrusting powerfully as she shuddered and whimpered. The rush as his balls slapped against her and he felt the first pulsing spurt of cum made him roar and cling to her.

His breath was shaky as he held her ass against him in those final blissful moments. Blinking hard he opened his eyes wide and looked at her beautifully pale back. She was crumpled, face against the mattress, panting and he could clearly sense… extremely satisfied.

Chuckling darkly she looked over her shoulder through her hair and teased, "What were you whispering?"

He answered her with a loud smack on the ass and lustful grey eyes. "Things that would make you angry if I said them in English."

That only made her giggle darkly and bite her lip as she gave him a wanton stare.

Wrapping an arm around her stomach he pulled her up and held her back flush against his chest, "You saw your sunrise."

He sensed it before she spoke; though their connection a wave of something greater than them both poured through her. She was no longer Nyssa, she was the Oracle in full form. Her body straightened and she spoke in that otherworldly voice, "it is time."

Once she moved his arm released her. Turning to face him he saw her eyes were focused and bright. He still kneeled on the bed as she stood before him. When she bent forward to kiss the scar she loved she allowed him to see what had come over her, allowed him to feel the full weight of Fate's expectation. It encouraged and exhilarated him. When her warm lips lifted so did their connection.

Esther took care with her appearance as the odd pulling sensation led her movements, everything chosen specifically to make a statement. Hair lightly curled, soft and loose, hanging like a waved curtain down her back. As she painted her face her mind was open while visions showed her much. While pressing her lips together to smear the lipstick she saw a vision Lucius Fox being lead to the reactor, Barsad smirking behind him, rifle in hand.

There was a flash of recognition in the old man's eyes when he saw just who the soldier was, recognizing her fiancé. _"What did you do with Esther Cain? Did you hurt her?" _He demanded. Lucius was afraid for her and Esther knew why. The kind old man remembered her long ago attachment to Bruce and feared she had been used to get to the missing man.

Barsad only smiled wickedly, tormenting the elderly gentleman with his silence. Talia looked appalled, playing along with Barsad and looking with concerned wide eyes to Mr. Fox. Bane heard the exchange and stood with a posture of calm menace, gesturing at his captives and demanding they turn on the machine.

A quick show of force and Miranda stepped forward, playing the hero to save the life of her fellow board member Mr. Fredericks. Expertly she played Lucius and convinced him to turn on the reactor. The doctor was called forward and told to begin his work as Bane mocked the prisoners, "Take them up to the surface. People of their status deserve to see the next era of Western Civilization." His voice is cajoling and laced with sarcasm while being brutally honest.

Talia, Fox, and Fredericks, were lead away while Bane took a seat nearby. Dr. Pavel was transfixed, eyes focused as he ran his hands over the glowing reactor, never having seen it powered on. Minutes passed as the doctor sets the precise calculations required to keep the bomb stable.

"It's done. This is now a four-megaton nuclear bomb," the doctor announced.

Looking up from the grenade he had been holding in his fingers Bane pointed to the machine and ordered his men, "Pull the core out of the reactor."

Absolute horror etched the features of Dr. Pavel. Now, even after all these month he realized just what he help do. Trying to salvage his hand in it he spoke with fervor, attempting to explain, "No. You cannot! This is the only power source capable of sustaining it – if you move it, the core will decay in a matter of months."

Bane ignored the doctor's warning, "Five, by my calculations."

"And then it will go off!"

Standing slowly with a groan Bane spoke in a friendly voice, "For the sake of your children, Dr. Pavel, indeed I hope it does."

Snapping back from the vision Esther met her eyes in the mirror and recognized what her hands had done while her mind was preoccupied. Her makeup was half Esther Cain and half the masked woman: an artful thick black line painted across her eyelids and nose, smooth, making the odd color of her eyes glow in an unnerving canvas. It was similar to the mark the Joker loved to paint on her all those years ago, but just different enough to make a point. Even simple it distorted her face to the point that unless someone knew her the line would distract them from the rest of her features, make her complicated to remember. Cheeks simply flushed and full dark blood red lips completed the balance between old and new. Fate it seemed had a sense of humor once again.

Knives were strapped to her thighs. Over this she pulled on the knee length blood red velvet dress she wore to commemorate the last mockery of Harvey Dent Day. It was cut straight across her breast, tailored, nipped in at the waist and fitted down the thigh. The shade of the fabric made her pale skin glow ghostlike. Fitted black leather gloves covered her hands stopping short at her wrists.

Finally she reached for the infamous onyx necklace and clasped the heavy thing around her throat, knowing that when the Joker saw the jewels it would confuse him… please him… and anger him. The entirety of her clothing would display her move on the board, instigating their game and making it clear she was ready to play.

Moving from the large closet she found Bane strapping on the last fixtures of his armor. When he looked up and saw her clothing he immediately scowled and Esther would swear that under the mask his lips were in a snarl. Steeping forward she reached for the straps at his shoulders that connected his armor to the supportive belt. Knocking his fingers aside she deftly and quickly finished his work. Smoothing the armor under her hands as Esther met his eyes.

"Dr. Pavel has served well. Exercise mercy and grant him a quick death," she decreed.

All she received was a grunt in reply. Bane lifted the stone between her breasts and brushed his thumb over the warm black jewel, deep in thought as he considered her. "You will appear in front of Oberon's men dressed like this?…" Tracing his fingertips over the exposed peeks of her breasts he hooked the front of her dress and pulled her closer by the fabric. Looking into her eyes he made it clear that he was not pleased. "A desirable unarmed female… in bright red."

"Yes." Red lips curled up as her hands came to his armored stomach. "But I am not unarmed and I will be carrying a big sword."

"Why have you painted your face?" Bane asked as his fingers came to her chin to tilt her face up toward his so he could study her makeup.

"War paint." Esther spoke with a pretty smile. "It is a mark the Joker recognizes and will convey my point far more strongly than any words I speak."

There was that dark history again between Oberon and the Oracle. "What point?"

"That the time approaches when I am coming to collect." Her eyes practically blazed with malevolence. "You do not understand his nature as I do. From this point forward he is no longer the ally you believe him to be. You are nothing to him. And I will assure his focus stays on me and not taking on the League so that Balance can be restored. I will manage Chaos as I always did until I can kill him."

Steeping past him she reached for her coat and felt Bane help her lift the black tailored trench over her shoulders. He may have been acting accommodating but Esther sensed the direction of his thoughts was displeased.

"You have seen this?" It was another grunt as he turned her about.

With a reassuring smile she reached up and traced her gloved fingers over the mask. "It has stalked my sleep for years. What is coming between me and the deranged clown is inevitable. No one can escape their fate. Not you, not me… not even him." Her expression softened more as she stood on her toes to wrap her arms around him, noting he smelled like her, like sex, and it made her purr. "Come Conqueror, you have a city to overthrow."

* * *

They stood together in the underground armory near Wayne's reactor. Bane stood at the head of the table with Talia at his side. Esther, Barsad, Tejan, and other key brothers awaited final commands. Esther was halfway in the present and halfway in the future, watching the day through two different views. She moved through the waves of premonition and watched as Barsad confronted the delegate for the National Guard on the only remaining bridge… watched the large man lose his cocksure arrogance as her bearded friend threated to destroy the entire city… remorselessly… if they allowed even one person to cross the bridge. It made her laugh softly through her nose.

A sudden flash of Commissioner Gordon, wounded but gaining strength pressed into her thoughts just as she saw him kill the two brothers sent to assassinate him. A moment later there he was, that familiar fresh faced cop, Blake, bursting into the room.

"Esther!" Talia demanded seeing the blonde's attention was not on her final orders.

Esther did not hear a word as she moved again backward to Bane taking the field with the reactor in his possession and watched, all amusement gone, as he mercifully killed Dr. Pavel quickly and painlessly.

"Talia, she means no disrespect. Nyssa is in her visions; when they have finished she will share her wisdom. In the meantime leave the Oracle to serve her purpose," Bane commanded ignoring the strange woman at the other end of the conference table. He turned back toward his men and continued finalizing troop movement.

China Blue eyes glared at the stunning overdressed blonde and the smallest of vicious sneers twisted the corner of one lip. Barsad noticed it immediately. Suddenly Esther snapped back and looked down the table to Bane as he turned to Tejan.

"The Oracle will detonate the tunnels and you will lead the ground forces to oversee the rubble and close any gaps."

Grey eyes darted to her to see that she was back among them. "Oracle…"

"I will be with Oberon at Wayne's Penthouse. From there I will command the teams overseeing the tunnel detonation." Esther spoke meeting his eye and making it clear she knew what was expected from her. "Once you abduct the members of the board Commissioner Gordon will order a full strike. Most of the city's police will enter the tunnels while you move toward the stadium. When you blow the field I will trigger the outflows and access paths. Gotham's police will be effectively trapped underground."

"You will maintain constant radio contact with Tejan," Bane ordered.

"As you say," she answered with a nod, composed and serious.

Bane nodded once and expounded to the rest of the leadership, "Tonight we must maintain peace… give the city the false comfort of our protection before we cut of media access to Gotham. Tomorrow we open Blackgate and let the riots and madness run wild."

The group was dismissed to carry out their orders.

When Bane was alone with Talia she turned to him as her mind whirled. "Bane, Oberon claimed Esther would become something else once the city fell." There was an odd coaxing as she spoke softly to her guardian, mind still unsteady at the ridiculous claims Oberon had made. "She is acting very strangely today."

"She is caught up in her visions; this is not abnormal for her." Bane spoke dismissively but with a smile for his child.

"Open your eyes my friend. Something is wrong here, I can feel it." With that final dig Talia turned to leave, barking orders at her team to follow and escort her to Wayne Enterprises. She had a last minute board meeting to arrange.

* * *

Twenty five soldiers dressed as civilians but highly armed followed the Oracle. Their determined stares as they surrounded her and lead the way toward the armored vehicles displayed their fervor and determination.

Settled comfortably in the backseat of a SUV Esther listened intently to the news on the radio. Masses of police were already heading underground and Gotham was concerned and confused.

It had been a few hours since the meeting convened and Esther had only just left Tejan to make her way to the Wayne Foundation Building. Bane had struck. The board members, including Talia, were already in his power and as the car rocked under her she knew the bomb was being armed as she had seen in her vision.

Esther smacked her lips and looked over her guards. Kebba, her favorite of her new team sat unsmiling with a boxed pie in his lap.

The ride to the Wayne Foundation building was short despite the insane traffic from the Gotham PD's mass movement into the underground. A small crowed of the Joker's thugs were at the doors dressed as city maintenance workers blocking off the building. Melvin, in his police uniform, led the show. Meatheads grin was large and stunning as her SUV pulled up.

The door was opened and her team exited first forcing the Joker's men to step away as one long leg stretched from the car and a well-dressed woman stood before them. Heads turned and jaws dropped when his goons got the first look at what the infamous woman really looked like without the mask or dowdy disguises they had seen her in. Her hair was covered by the hood but long tendrils of blonde escaped, gently blowing in the light wind. Flashes of red velvet peaked out from the sleek black trench coat as she walked forward with her sword's scabbard gripped in her gloved hand.

Melvin greeted her with a friendly smile then his eyes went wide at her black mark when she looked up under the hood. He had not seen that side of her in a long time.

"I always did love a man in uniform," she teased seductively in a low voice, snapping him out of his gawking as her brothers moved into position, entering the building before her and covering her back. "How long have you been playing cop?"

"Five years."

"Jesus… And not one of them realized just who you were…" Esther snorted. How on earth he managed to get on the inside with the record he had was fucking miraculous. "Arrest anyone interesting?"

He gave her his infamous devil may care grin, ignored her question, and playfully offered an elbow. "The boss is waiting for you inside."

She took it with a knowing look in her eyes. "Lead the way," Esther purred darkly as they stepped through the lobby door.

Eyes concealed in the shadow of her hood, Esther darted her gaze around the room, sizing up the men and pouring out her power. All was as it should be.

Her soldiers outnumbered the lounging and bored looking group of goons the Joker had chosen for this particular rendezvous.

He wanted her attention, silently demanded she look at him, ready for her to see. The upper half of her face was still concealed by the hood but when her eyes met his she could not help but snicker… his hair had been cut. It was surprisingly clean, faded acid green, and waving around his face as it had the first time they met. Her eyes showed her approval… seemed he was playing the same game.

The Joker stood larger than life, menacingly hunched and absolutely excited, making odd clicking noises as he sucked his teeth. He was in is full costume; purple trench coat hanging from his shoulders, gloved hands straight at his sides. Radiating his true self in his full-blown character. Esther could sense clearly, her brothers had not understood what made him so dangerous until now.

The bark of her nemesis sounded as anger radiated from the purple menace "YOU ARE LATE-TA!"

Her eyes flared. "_I_ am never late… _You_ must have been early."

His chin was to his chest as he curled a lip in a snarl at her disrespect. Smacking his lips he narrowed his eyes and watched as Esther pulled down her hood and revealed her face to him.

What had been utter fury became sudden creepy elation as black eyes darted over her war paint. He gave off a low appreciative whistle as he adjusted his tie and looked her over. "Heeeellllllooooo." His coarse voice rolled through the air, saturating her skin in the Jokers low grumbly growl and immediately the demon inside her perked its ears. "Heeeelllllllo there Princess."

"Hello Agent of Chaos," she quipped holding his stare with one equally as dangerous. There was no trace of a smile, nothing soft in her features… she was the demon.

It was a show of force, they both knew it. Reminiscent of their first meeting… two predators, two dangerous killers circling one another. Tar pit eyes glowed behind the spidery black paint as the Joker's breathing became deeper and faster. His hands were fists, flexing and unflexing as he ever so slowly grinned. It stretched the scars up to his ears, split his face in a slashed line of red and revealed his teeth.

Esther demanded, "Where is Crane?"

"You can have him once our work is finished."

"Seems fair enough." Esther raised her head higher and light caught the black stones at her throat. "I have a gift for you."

Practically purring his eyes fell to the black stones at her throat. "What could you possible offer that I would want?"

A secret simile lit up her face as she turned to Kebba and took the box. "Pie."

Pursing his lips as if considering he looked up to the ceiling. "I don't like pie."

"Yes you do. Everyone likes pie," Esther jeered as the game progressed. "But if you don't want it Joker I'll eat it."

"Why didn't you bring what you knoooow I like-kah?" He asked rolling his eyes, annoyed.

"It's reeeeally good pie… Choooocoooolate." She singsonged back at him, mimicking his facial expressions and odd tones.

The Joker froze, narrowed his eyes, and took a step forward. Voice almost normal he asked with curiosity, "Did you make it?"

"I did."

He grinned, twisting the scars up his face. "Did you poison it?"

She raised the purple box higher, lifting the lid to tempt him. Voice as rich as the dessert she held Esther purred, "There is a 50/50 chance… pretty good odds I think."

Throwing back his head in laughter black eyes glowed and teeth flashed against the red smear across his face. Cackling wildly he slapped his thigh as waves of creepy noise saturated the air. "Funny little Demon. A maybe poisoned chocolate pie. And what is it that you, ah, want?"

The Joker's men around the room suddenly looked very nervous as Esther snatched the pie out of Jack's reach. "I want you to lay low until tomorrow night. Sit back, watch the tube, and eat this pie."

"Fine. Gimme the pie." He narrowed his eyes and cracked his neck as he moved closer.

"Ah-ah-ah," She cooed batting her eyelashes. "I want your woooord."

"Haven't I always given you what you wanted?" He mocked back tonguing his scars and glaring at her with a blend of madness and delight.

"No." Esther handed the pie to Melvin. "You have not."

He just giggled evilly. A moment later he checked his pocket watch and held out a purple gloved hand. "Come with me now. It is time."

Brushing past the Joker she looked down to his fingers then back to his painted face. Her eyes said it all; Esther would rather stick her hand in fire. Undaunted he sneered and put his fingers on her elbow, guiding her with long legged quick steps toward the elevator. Her three body guards followed while the rest of her team kept an eye on the goons.

Melvin rushed ahead and held the elevator door open for the party. Her guards boarded around them, eyeballing the Joker touching their Oracle and seeing her quietly bare it. The doors closed and Esther shook off his arm gesturing for him to punch in the code.

Turning his head to look down at her with an oh-come-on-already smirk he simply stood stalk still and waited. Rolling her eyes dramatically and letting out an extended loud sigh she reached forward and punched in the numbers.

The ride up was fast as Esther closed her eyes and pointedly ignored the Joker staring fixedly at her while tonguing his scars. His energy was all over the place, angry, happy, giddy, dangerous… utter chaos. In the small space she could smell him, the gasoline, the gun powder, and that clinging primal scent she used to love. It stirred up old memories. Right before the elevator reached the final floor her lashes slowly opened and icy blue eyes travel in their sockets to his face. He was smirking, looking straight at her as he chewed his scars and worked his jaw.

The door dinged and in unison they stepped into Wayne's Penthouse, walking through the front foyer and following the path they both knew led to the living room with its sweeping panoramic view of the city. The Joker did not hesitate and moved forward to the exact place Esther had stood in her visions from so long ago. Her guards remained where she told them to wait, eyes scanning the room.

Reaching for the tie of her trench coat she pulled it off her shoulders, laying it across the back of a black leather couch and revealed the red velvet dress. Strapping her sword across her back she stepped toward the television. After a quick search for the remote Esther turned on Gotham Sports Network to listen to the pregame coverage at Gotham Stadium. Taking a seat on the couch she watched the Mayor turn and stand amidst a sea of waiting reporters. Anthony Garcia, a smile plastered on his face, commented calmly assuring the press, _"A training exercise, that's all. If you'll excuse me, I've got tickets to watch our boys thrash Rapid City."_

Esther stood, leaving the couch to join Chaos.

"Front row seats for the fireworks," the Joker cooed as her reflection approached.

Silently she crept near him and stood at his side. Him full of grins and giggles as he licked his lips and watched her, Esther ready to face this next step, hard and unsmiling.

"You know Viviane," the Joker leaned down and whispered, the view of his lips blocked by his green waving hair from her brothers. "It was only a matter of tiiiime."

"And you are a_ patient_ man Jack," she answered back in a low monotone, looking up at him from the corner of her eye.

"Yeeeeeesssss!" He breathed through his teeth with a large creepy grin. "Except when I'm not."

The low growl that came from her throat matched the threat in her eyes. She felt her guards tense up as they watched the odd indecipherable exchange.

Turning away from the menace at her side she looked at her nearest guard and flicked her fingers. He immediately crossed the room and placed a radio in her fingers before returning to position. She brought it to her lips. "Tejan I am in position. Prepare for detention."

_"Roger."_

She set the radio on the table by her side.

Jack smirked and reached into his breast pocket. Two detonators were pulled out, identical and ready to be armed. He eased up even closer beside her, radiating some kind of slippery energy until the side of her body was concealed by his draping coat.

"Let me guess," Esther sneered and looked back out the window. "One blows the tunnels the other the museum."

He found her assumption to be hilarious and started laughing manically. "You should have brought two pies!" The high pitched talk stopped and his tone dropped low, enticing, and grating, "Which one do you want Princess?"

"Both."

Excited, he hummed and armed them both then let her choose, toggling his hands up and down, offering then playfully snatching them away. But she was fast and expected his trick. Snaking out a hand she grabbed one and held it steady, thumb on the detonator.

"So you are going to be the villain after all…" It was a throaty, almost disbelieving, extremely thrilled animal noise.

"I was always the villain," she answered sarcastically, smiling sweetly, "Except when I was not."

He laughed loudly at her joke and tongued his scars, mind full of interesting ideas. The television suddenly became quite as the crowed at the stadium rose for the national anthem. The sweet voice of a young boy rang out clear and beautiful over the doomed Gothamites.

Her gloved finger hovered over the button as her eyes locked on the horizon, Gotham stadium clear in her line of sight. Power flowed from her as she pulled in a slow determined breath and prepared unflinchingly to do what Fate demanded.

It was unstoppable. Her head turned as did his and the eyes of the Oracle locked onto the black pits of the Agent of Chaos.

Like clockwork the song ended, the crowd cheered, and kick off began. Neither of them needed to see the stadium blow to sense when it was time to press their detonators. Synchronized, they were in perfect harmony and depressed the buttons in unison. The tunnels blew in an oval of destruction trapping the city's police force, the bridges fell like dominos, while the stadium's field sank into oblivion.

The world shifted and Esther felt it move powerfully through her and knew the Joker felt it too. For long seconds she was caught up in the energy, eyes never leaving Jack's… her first love, her nemesis, and the father of her child… the child she had lost. The building quaked as nearby explosions shook the earth. It was as if the fires were reflected in his eyes and through him she watched her city crumble and burn before she realized there were fingers clutched tightly in her own. Jack was holding her hand.

The sound of Bane's greeting to the city on the television snapped her out of the spell and her head spun around to see him stepping out on to the field with Barsad, his team, Dr. Pavel, and the bomb. Her hand flexed and tried to unwind from the Joker's but he held her tightly and put a finger to her chin turning her back to the view.

"Look Viviane. Your museum still stands," he whispered softly, scarred lips almost touching her ear.

A breath of relief came out of her lungs as her eyes darted over the marred scenery and saw her museum in the distance, whole and beautiful.

"My gift to you." Knowing his movements were blocked from the view of her guards by the fabric of his coat he traced his fingers lightly down the stones at her neck. "Princess… Gotham burns as you promised me long ago."

Her skin began to prickle and Esther shuddered when she realized how he was touching her. Quickly stepping back she put distance between them and shook off his hand. "You got what you wanted."

His mood shifted to utter threat and annoyance as he singsonged menacingly, "And so will you killer. You will get _exactly_ what you want."

She only snorted at him and continued to stare out the window, recognizing his retreat in the reflection. The all-consuming moment between them was severed. It was done. The revolution had begun and now was time for the real work to begin. The city had fallen and she had an arduous path to walk before it could be restored. So far her subtle manipulations of the League had placed her in a position of great influence. Esther had served well, bowed to Bane's authority to assure he was seen as the leader and not the unstable Talia, but now the city was hers.

There were five months to do her work. Five months to restore balance and guide the League of Shadows to the truth… and those who failed the test she would destroy. Gotham would endure.

Lifting the radio to her lips she outlined all she could see to Tejan. Reports came rolling in from the various teams covering the ring. All detonations had gone off without a hitch. Gotham's city exits were all effectively disabled; they were now successfully isolated from the rest of the world.

Overlooking the carnage power hummed through her. Something in her mind slammed opened in a way she had never before comprehended. "Wait." Esther whispered mind seeping out as she moved through the images that were pouring in so quickly she could hardly control them. Holding the radio to her lips she spoke to Tejan, describing pockets of citizens and free police that were organizing; knowing if they moved fast enough the people would be dissuaded and the violence would be minimal. Esther was speaking so quickly that the airways were completely flooded with her commands. Awash in the moment, she felt caught up in the waves as the pieces began to fall as they should. It pulled her, pushed her, stretched and squeezed… it was unlike anything she had ever experienced and fearlessly she faced her calling.

Time was meaningless as Esther was lost in the city. She had not moved except to speak for hours as her guards watched over her. When it was over she pulled back from the tide and found her body stiff, throat hoarse and pained. Looking out the window Esther found a new world; the sun had set and now the flames were bright and clear as Gotham's fire department scrambled through the occupying soldiers to save what they could. The damage was bad… This was that moment she had seen all those years ago in her vision. Pressing gloved fingers to the glass she looked at her city, broken… tarnished. Esther had done what was necessary to restore balance, had been the ever faithful emissary of Fate. She thought she would feel different, feel wretched… she only felt hungry.

Teasing she croaked over her shoulder to her guards, "Do you think if we order pizza it would be delivered?"

There was one quick familiar chuckle. "No Cain, I don't think it would."

Turning to look behind her she smirked and found that Barsad and a slew of soldiers had come while she was in her trance. "I saw your meeting on the bridge… You practically scared the pants off Major Parker with your crazy eyed stare and weird accent. Well done."

Chuckling he walked forward with energetic steps until he stood before her with a triumphant grin. "You have been summoned and I brought you a uniform. Bane ordered you are not to leave this building until properly attired."

"Were his words 'properly attired?'" Esther snorted with a laugh. "That's such a Bane thing to say."

Barsad cocked his head toward the black duffel on his shoulder. Pulling the sword off her back she handed it to him with faintly trembling hands and realized just how much energy she had exhausted in her work.

Reaching back for the zipper of her dress she heard Barsad gently clear his throat and nod his head toward the television.

It was on, noisy, and she turned to it with widening eyes. The Joker was still there, feet up on the coffee table, empty pie tin discarded nearby, sitting in a lounge chair with his head tipped back… sleeping. Not the restful sleep of normal humans… he looked as if at any moment he would leap up and tear out your throat.

"You have got to be kidding me," Esther spoke to the air amazed at what she saw. Clearly the Joker did not see them as any kind of threat… that or he was faking. "Where is the other guy?"

"The cop?" Barsad asked adjusting the weight of the duffel. "He's downstairs."

Esther started to unstrap the knives hidden at her thighs as she spoke. "No matter. Give me your arm."

Handing the blades to Kebba she put her weight on Barsad's arm as she unzipped her boots and stepped out of them. When bare feet hit the floor she let out a deep breath and curled her painted toes in the cold. Handing her socks he was steadying her body as she pulled them on and then stepped into the black cargo pants that had grabbed from her closet.

Esther could sense the direction of Barsad's thoughts as he reached his arms around her back and tugged down the zipper of her dress. Two years ago if he had tried to touch her like this she would have recoiled, probably hit him. Now it was nothing to her. He was undressing her, yanking the red velvet over her head, helping her, and Esther was completely unphased.

Esther just looked at him with laughing eyes as she pulled the tank top he offered over her head. Kneeling Barsad began to strap the knives back to her thighs as Esther quickly braided her hair and twisted it in a crown. Subjectively she knew the situation was minorly ridiculous. Barsad was dressing her as if she were a child. As the thought went through her head he finished tying her boots and looked up, appraising the finished product with a grunt. Her clothing was tucked into the bag and her hair veiled with the red scarf, arms covered in a leather jacket, sword across her shoulders where it belonged. She was an initiate… faceless and dangerous.

"One more thing before we go." Esther rasped walking toward the bar. Pilfering a few bottles of really amazing wine from Bruce Wayne's collection she tucked them into the duffel at Barsad's shoulder then poured herself a double shot of fine bourbon. Tossing back the fiery liquid helped ease some of the pain in her throat. "The spoils will be enjoyed."

Looking across the room toward the couches she found Jack watching her through the slits of his eyes.

"Where is Crane?" She probed loudly, pulling the scarf across her face.

"Downstairs," the Joker answered back closing his eyes and dismissing them.

Esther and the room full of brothers left. When she emerged in the lobby Melvin was there with a very bored looking Dr. Jonathan Crane. Esther signaled to Barsad to take the deranged doctor to the convoy as Esther stepped forward to address the listless goons that had multiplied in number while she had been upstairs. Standing beside Melvin she commanded the room to address her.

Her voice was scratchy and chilling and her eyes dangerous as she looked at the crowd of gawking psychopaths. "Your boss and I have an agreement. The city has fallen but you are not permitted to play until tomorrow night. If you so much as blink wrong in that time I will hunt you down and make your death something to remember," Esther declared with an evil dark giggle that echoed around the room and unnerved the weakest of the Joker's goons while others outright laughed.

"May I?" Taking the pistol from Melvin's hip she shot the nearest laughing goon straight in the face, blowing his skull to bits in a puff of pink air. Handing the gun back with a friendly wink to her old chum she saw the mad excitement in his handsome blue eyes that always lurked in the darker corners of his psyche.

"Thank you Melvin. Be seeing you soon I think." Esther tossed her head and looked over the room. "Evening gentleman."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for the Reviews! Hugs and Kisses to: JillyBean09, atiketook, marulk, Chachel, Ameryll Cullen, hannahhobnob, FieryLady36, AKATSUKILOVER73, Huntress of his Heart, highlander348, mypoeticdownfall, Twisted Mystery, LittleMissDaae, AvalonTheLadyKiller, Doftenavhalse, and Mystery Guest!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

City Hall was alive with soldiers moving quickly in and out, setting up for a long term occupation. Barricades were already constructed and three of the acquired tumblers were circuiting the neighborhood. When her convoy stopped heavily armed Brothers awaited on the steps to greet them. In public she was treated as any other soldier and Esther made a point that should prying eyes be watching she would be the least interesting thing to see. The focus was on Crane.

The population of Gotham was approx. 12 million yet her brothers in the city numbered in the low thousands. Tomorrow more men would flock once the prisoners were released and citizens stepped forward to the cause. Gotham would basically be self-policing and with the US military guarding the bridge it would be an unbreakable occupation.

Bright lights after so much darkness made her squint as she stepped toward the lobby of City Hall. Quietly stalking behind Barsad and Crane, unseen by the psychiatrist, she followed to watch Crane's introduction to Bane.

Having been notified of their arrival the man himself, Gotham's new leader, stood in the center of what would become the courtroom. Commanding he took up too much space, holding the collar of his shearling coat and eyeballing the doctor with an unblinking stare.

Crane raised a brow at the daunting and seemingly unfriendly man but once Bane spoke his concerns were pressed aside. Smirking Esther leaned tiredly against a far pillar and watched the act unfold. With charismatic words Gotham's liberator was already wooing the Scarecrow and escorting him to his new post. Explaining Crane's role in the upcoming regime and the League's gratitude for his years of service the Doctor looked quite excited about his new position.

Watching the man who had once done horrible things to her she had to admit he still had that powerful charisma; he was possessed of that cocky self-assurance women loved. She was right, he was perfect as judge… he would be loved, hated, feared… and totally under League control.

Observing him with a careful eye Esther noticed Crane had a few new ticks from his time in the Joker's care but looked healthy overall. His mind, on the other hand, was filled with dark thoughts and creepy calculations. His brown hair was thick and wavy, he had not grown soft or pudgy in whatever nuthouse he had haunted… still sharp and intelligent. Even now those piercing blue eyes were darting around the room, measuring, memorizing… He was still clever and dangerous.

Before he could turn around and see her watching the meeting ended and Crane was "escorted" to his new living facilities… an office in the building where he would be protected… aka imprisoned.

When only the League of Shadows remained Bane stalked toward her. She could see his true feelings clearly, he wanted to rip Crane apart. Pulling down her scarf she stood taller and smiled softly, exhausted and hungry, at her lover.

Bane brought his knuckles to skim the soft skin at her cheek. "You did well today little Oracle," Bane complemented, noting the tired droop of her shoulders.

It was clear from the scratchy quality of her voice that Esther was spent. Whatever she had exerted for the brotherhood had drained her. "As did you."

Grey all-seeing eyes were darting over her face. He knew that she taxed her skill… hour upon hour pushing herself to help the cause, and it was written all over her.

"Do you recognize what you did today Nyssa?" His tone was soft and the way his thumb stroked her jaw showed he was pleased.

Consciously rubbing her raw throat Esther rasped, "I fought for Balance and lost my voice in the process. Enjoy it while it lasts."

The skin at the corner of his eye crinkled at her joke. "You led your brothers with your visions, saved the lives of many… acted as a leader." He was proud of her.

She had not seen it that way. For a moment she was going to argue but knew his words had been true. "I did as I was required to do, that is all."

"I find it amusing how a woman as stubborn and domineering as you dislikes leadership so strongly."

Esther rolled her eyes and snorted, "Thanks for the complement Bane but you are far more stubborn than I am and your temper is much worse."

A chuckle sounded behind the mask. "I have seen your temper woman… You have no leg to stand on."

"You make a good point," Esther said honestly noticing her vision begin to blur, "But, you have never really seen me really lose my temper… it is not a pretty thing."

A small crinkle came to the corner of his eye until he realized that her body was trembling oddly. "Woman?"

"I am fine." Esther smiled and teased, "But really really hungry. Feed me or you just might get a glimpse of my legendary temper."

Her fire was there. The small crinkle came to his eyes as he appraised her weakened state and her determination to hide it. "Come."

A meaty hand came to her waist, tucking her at his side and negotiating her out of the populated room.

Having studied the blueprints of the building Bane knew his way and led her to the small café. Many soldiers were there queued up for the rations that had been supplied for the initiates at this location. Brother's moved to give her access to the food and Esther grabbed a sandwich and hurriedly began to rip the plastic off and eat it, still standing in the line. Loud noises of comfort rumbled in her throat as she practically swallowed the thing whole before reaching for one more.

"Do you want one?" Esther asked, stepping out of the way and moving toward Bane.

"No."

"Good. I didn't want to share." Now that the need to eat had been satiated her weariness was setting in. Fumbling with the wrapper of sandwich number two Esther yawned. He took the wrapped sandwich from her hands and ripped the plastic she was cursing at, handing it back to her as she snickered sheepishly.

"Thanks." She shoved it into her face, chewing quickly as he led them toward the west wing and a large corner office.

Commissioner Gordon's office was just like the man, warm and friendly but with a no-nonsense edge. File cabinets, photos of his wife and children and one worn leather sofa decorated the space. The commissioner's desk, large and imposing was covered in paperwork and sat before the bullet proof one-way windows that afforded an excellent view of the streets below. The room even smelled of him… a scent that reminded Esther of her father, male warmth and wool.

"Commissioner Gordon…" Esther muttered as she stepped forward and lifted a framed photo of Barbara and the kids off the desk. "He survived the assassins."

"Do you know where he is?" Bane asked coming behind her and stroking a finger up her spine before uncoiling the braid wrapped around her head.

Closing her eyes Esther looked for a sign but only had flashes of Officer Blake, scratch that, Detective Blake. "He is out of my sight." She shuddered as the pad of his thumb palpated the skin above her spine. Eyes still closed her head hung forward as she purred, "Don't stop, that feels good."

He gave a light chuckle and continued to stroke her.

"I saw much of what took place today. Lucius Fox is worried for Esther Cain… Probably thinks Barsad killed me."

"His fear will drive him to protect Miranda Tate," Bane grunted.

"True… I told her as much a year ago." She yawned loudly. "You must make sure Fox remains alive. She will need him. When the city turns on itself not many men will remain noble… he will."

"You worry for her?" Bane asked almost surprised at Esther's tone.

"I worry for all the women here," Straightening Esther looked over her shoulder. "They will suffer most… it will be hell on earth for the weak. Men will prey on them… and I will have my hands full hunting the sheer amount of rapist that are about to be armed and set free. Many will slip through my fingers."

"You will hunt the men we release?" He was taken aback at her words.

Esther turned to face him fully. "You can't just throw the city to the wolves; you are supposed to be the order amongst the chaos… the teacher and great leader. Anarchy will permeate Gotham but citizens will rise against you if they don't at least have the symbolism of protection. They need some hope."

"You cannot stop it all Nyssa." He sounded almost reluctant to say it though his eyes were hard.

"No, no I cannot," she agreed. "But I will make the men fear the Demon. I will hunt and I will be ruthless. Word will spread… that will be enough to deter a few."

"We will discuss this later." He nodded reaching for the strap the held her sword across her back. Esther thought over his words as he removed her sword and laid it on the desk. She was looking him dead in the eye as he reached up a hand to cup her face. When his thumb traced her jaw and his fingers traced the skin of her neck she sighed tiredly and leaned forward, pressing her forehead to his armor as he went back to rubbing her.

"I know what you are doing," she grumbled as his hands continued to ease the tension from her shoulders.

"And it always works," Bane stated, pulling her closer.

Resting her cheek against his armor she let him rub her back and chuckled. Only minutes later she was beginning to doze and he was fully supporting her weight. He carefully put her down on the couch knowing Esther would sleep hard after the incredible amount of energy she had expended to assist her brothers.

Bane radioed that this door was to be guarded and the Oracle was to be left undisturbed.

* * *

He had seen it. Laying there on the unforgiving cot he had watched the sports reporters panic as the field collapsed at Rogue Stadium. Immobile he stared, eyes unblinking, as the pudgy white haired man dripped water between his lips.

Dark blue eyes darted toward the bars to see an old withered man stand at his cage sneering, eyes full of malice yet the man said nothing… only observed.

Looking back to the old television Bruce listened as his heart broke to the news that Gotham was now in the hands of a terrorist. Bane was painted all over the screen, intimidating and arrogant, as his speech was repeated again and again on the broadcast.

His vision swam and Bruce in his fevered haze realized he was weeping. He had failed… Memories of the battle in the waterworks flashed through his head. All the obvious mistakes he had made… all the things he knew were the fault of complacence and lack of practice. This was his fault.

Dry laughter that mimicked the sound of chalk on slate came from the bars and again Bruce looked at the old man. Broken teeth, yellowed and browned with age, shown as he grinned but still said nothing. It was as if he was being welcomed and condemned at once as rheumy old eyes stayed locked on his face.

Without another sound the old man simply turned and walked away.

An unknown sound rasped from the cell next to his. Struggling to make the clenched muscles of his neck comply Bruce turned his head to find a blind man crouched near the bars, looking as if he had not moved from that spot in years. Not understanding the language spoken he looked to his white haired warden.

The older man looked almost amused as he translated in a rough accent, "He asks if you would pay us to let you die. I told him you have nothing."

It was not difficult to say. "Do it for the pleasure."

* * *

Waking up to someone jarring her she growled. Hands were on her and tiredly slapping them away she opened her eyes to find to Barsad poking and prodding.

"Wakey wakey Cain."

"Do you have a death wish?" Esther could not recognize her scratchy voice.

He leaned back on his heels and grinned. Dressed in fresh fatigues and clearly elated he looked down and teased, "You should see your face, black paint smeared everywhere. You even have a little drool right here." he poked her chin and made her laugh.

Esther chuckled and began to sit up, rubbing her face. "What time is it?"

"11:00 AM, we liberate Blackgate in 60 minutes," he said standing to get out of her way. Moving to the Commissioner's private bathroom she croaked a laugh and saw what Barsad meant. She looked like death… raccoon eyed and scary. The paint had bled around, creased and far too reminiscent of the man who originally gave her the mark. Washing quickly she emerged fresh faced and pink to find more men in the room.

Barsad was detailing the routes and orders to the team leaders as Esther stretched and ate an offered protein bar. There was a commotion of noise outside and Esther moved to the glass to observe the street. Citizens were moving in droves toward the direction of Blackgate Prison.

Esther reached for her sword and spoke, "Fit me with an earpiece."

Barsad, as always, anticipated her and begin to tuck the little machine in her ear. Listening to the stream of communication on their channel Esther strapped on her sword and followed the men down to meet Bane in the large lobby of City Hall.

Hundreds of initiates were gathered as Bane spoke to the massive crowd of Brothers, building their fervor and acknowledging their success… praising their continued devotion to restoring Balance.

Barsad took her elbow and brought her over to Bane, taking his position on Bane's right and leaving her on the left. The room full of eyes locked on their Oracle and Esther pulled off the red scarf so all could see her clearly.

Silent she simply nodded a greeting to her brothers and felt wave after wave of fanatic devotion pour from them. What she had done yesterday, what the men had heard… many of the brother's here had not seen her up close had only heard rumors. Yet there she was, on display for the devoted zealots who had witness her strange workings over the radio the night before.

Bane took the opportunity to put his hand on her lower back, possessively touching her before all the brothers who may not have known she was his. His fingers traced the brand as the speech ended and orders were given.

"Oracle," He looked down at her. "You will travel through the tunnels and watch the crowd from the building opposite the gates."

She nodded and moved away at once, smiling as she pulled the red scarf back over her face. Everything was as it should be. Leading her team she made quick time. Her men took position in the building across from Bane where Esther could safely watch with the multitude of armed brothers on site.

Reporters crowded the designated area before the gates of Blackgate prison. Nervously they photographed and filmed the crowd and the dangerous soldiers, only a few brave enough to attempt to question the silent heavily armed men standing nearby.

The crowed fell hushed as a convoy of tumblers rolls to a stop before the prison gates. Bane appeared, climbing like a victor from the front vehicle and standing formidable on the roof where all could see him. He was in rare form, building up the cities anticipation as news crews captured his imposing figure. Esther smiled as she watched him speak; he was a natural leader, intense and inspiring as he spun the lie of the revolution.

Voice booming over the crowd, _"Behind you stands a symbol of oppression, Blackgate Prison. Where a thousand men have languished under the name of this man. Harvey Dent! Who has been held up to you as the shining example of justice. You have been supplied with a false idol to stop you tearing down this corrupt city!"_ In his hands was a picture of Harvey Dent he quickly tore length wise, oddly mimic the line of Two Face's disfigurement.

Sitting a hip on the windowsill Esther leaned closer, turning her attention from the speech and sensing that she had work to do. She focused, scanning the crowd for potential trouble. Lips at her communicator she pointed out key people who were quickly pulled away, disarmed and sequestered out of sight.

The cannon tumbler activated its weapon systems, turning toward the scurrying reporters, giving them just a few seconds to move before firing a massive hole through the prison's gates. Her brothers, led by Barsad began the process of freeing the inmates.

"Barsad," Esther spoke into his earpiece. "The Prisoner in D4 cell 15437. Have him chained and brought to me with Selina Kyle. Do not leave him alone with her."

_"Roger."_

Again she was caught in the fiery speech as Bane built the crowd's, the city's, the country's fervor. _"But start by storming Blackgate and freeing the oppressed! Step forward, those who would serve. For an army will be raised. The powerful will be ripped from their decadent cast out into the cold world that we know and endure. Courts will be convened. Spoils will be enjoyed! Blood will be shed. The police will survive, as they learn to serve true justice. This great city, it will endure. Gotham will survive."_

Bane looked straight at her, a statue in the Chaos. Streets would run red with blood tonight as riots, looting, rape… every bad thing rolled over the city. Thought she did not see her Esther could feel that Talia too was there in the crowd, watching her as Bane was but with very different thoughts.

"The fire rises," Esther whispered, turning her back on them both and left. Yes, the city was hers… for years she had gently maneuvered the League and now all her patience was beginning to pay off. Talia would be dethroned and Balance would be restored.

* * *

Bruce had been hanging with a rope around his middle for hours, days, he was not sure. Impossible pain running though his body, muscles clenching each time he came a little closer to consciousness. Nightmares of what he had seen on the television plagued his fever state. Tears ran down his face as he thought of Bane's address the crowd, heard the deceptive seduction of Gotham in his powerful speech and knew what the city had become. _"They will eat each other,"_ the Joker's words from long ago echoed in his head.

He feared he was falling into madness as his mind continued to twist, wind, unwind, and reorganized until he did not recognize himself in his memories. More than once he looked up to see Ra's al Ghul standing before him, taunting him.

"Did you not think I'd return, Bruce? Hmm? I told you I was immortal."

Delirious, Bruce fought to form words, "I watched you die."

"There are many forms of immortality." The Demon head spoke, arrogant as he looked over his former student. There was a smell in the air, the soft scent of a woman and Bruce, distracted, moved his eyes around the cell trying to find where it was coming from.

"You were the mercenary. Bane is your child; your heir." He was struggling to piece it together the myth his warden had told him and looked back to Ra's al Ghul but found him altered; his eyes were too vivid, far too blue. The Demon Head distorted and a shadowed woman stood in his place, then flashed back to Henri Ducard.

The Demon Head's answer was layered with a familiar feminine voice lurking in the tones, "An heir to ensure the League of Shadows fulfills its duty to restore balance to civilization."

"No..." Bruce gasped as pain shot through his spine.

"You yourself fought the decadence of Gotham for years. With all your strength, all your resources, all your moral authority. And the only victory you could achieve was a lie. Now you understand... Gotham is beyond saving... and must be allowed to die.

"NOOOOO!" Bruce shrieked over the sound of the woman whispering his name over and over in the air.

The fever took hold and he fell back into the troubled mess of his mind.

* * *

Back at City Hall masses of Gothamites were rushing forward to volunteer. Esther moved through the spaces mostly unseen as she observed the order her brother's maintained. Crane's was lording it over the setup of court, demanding more desks, building a pyramid of odd office furniture. She could not help but snort at his audacity… it was the Crane she knew, opulent but twisted. The makeshift courtroom would be imposing. Chuckling she watched from the shadowy corner as he decorated the top desk with the same type of items that she expected to find on his desk at Arkham. Her personal favorite as a gold rimmed crystal chalice… how utterly droll.

Barsad approached, announcing that her packages had arrived with the newly freed Ahmed behind him. Grinning under the mask Esther pushed Barsad aside and embraced her favorite guard. "Welcome back my friend. How did you enjoy your little vacation in Blackgate?" Her eyes ran over his face, the black eye Batman had given him was almost faded and he appeared rested.

The older man actually looked bashful as she fawned over him. "Yes Oracle. I enjoyed my holiday."

Laughing she kissed his cheek through the red scarf and set him free so he could take position with her guards, blending innocuously into the crowd. She asked Barsad and a small contingent of solider to follow her to meet her guests. Selina was still dressed in the unsightly bright orange jumpsuit of Blackgate as was the creepy heavily tattooed Latino chained up tight next to her.

Both were seated, chained to their chairs, as Esther strode into the room. Soldiers followed and lined the walls as they had been instructed.

"Good afternoon kitten." Esther nodded to her old student. Her tone was soft and conversational as she leaned back against the desk. "Did you enjoy your time in lock up?"

"No…"

It was clear that Selina was tired; terrified of both her and the infamous serial killer who loved to rape and torture woman chained up next to her… even from this small distance Esther could smell the coppery tinge of fear in her sweat.

Jesus had been staring at Selina, eyes glowing as he imagined all the things he would do to her over the last few hours. Now the pretty blonde had all his attention.

"And hello there Jesus." Esther stood up straight and nodded a greeting to the formidable serial killer as she pulled off her scarf and displayed her face for him. "I have heard much about your… talents."

Any mention of his infamy and, like all sociopathic serial killers, he came alive. "What have you heard?"

"That you prefer your victims to be slender, dark haired… and mouthy." Esther smiled nodding toward Selina Kyle.

"Look Esther," Selina was smiling, trying to come across as submissive and friendly. "I am sorry. I should not have abandoned you to fight off my attackers alone."

"Do you know how much it hurts to get shot Selina?" Esther purred leaning toward her prey with a small sweet smile, "Or how unpleasant it is to wake up chained to a chair?"

"Actually, I do know the second part…" Selina quipped hoping to amuse the blonde.

It worked, Esther laughed softly. "You hide your fear well. I can see that you are learning a modicum of control… The men that had come for you would have enjoyed breaking you… Just like Jesus here might enjoy it."

"I _am_ sorry," Selina whispered as her potential fate began to dawn on her.

Esther looked over her head and noticed that Barsad and the men were watching her, clearly confused at what she was referring to.

"And are you sorry for betraying Batman?"

Selina had the courtesy to look horrified at the mention of the Bruce Wayne. Things were just getting worse and worse. "It was my life or his…"

Esther could not help it. "Funny how you put yourself in that situation. If you had listened to me you would have never been in danger. Your arrogance and pride have brought this on you."

"Jesus," Esther suddenly gave the serial killer her attention and a brilliant smile. "I am at an impasse. You see…" Esther looked from one to the other. "I have a job opening BUT I only have room for one… and you two are my dearest choices."

Her penetrating blue gaze moved slowly to Selina. "Do I choose the girl who lives in fear and easily betrays? Orrrrrrrr….. do I chose the monster who has no fear but acts with indifference? You will both speak and then I will make my decision. Miss Kyle… you are first; defend your life."

"You can't be serious." Selina was in full form having thought over her eventual fate for hours and layered on the best skills she could consider. "I am far more capable than this killing machine. You are already an assassin… you don't need more neck breakers. I have skills far out of this mindless murder's understanding. Come now Esther… we are friends."

Moving like a flash Esther backhanded the brunette roughly before she growled in her hoarse voice, "I came to save you from a hit squad and you ran; YOU watched me get shot TWICE as you fled in fear… of me, not the men hired to kill you!… Call me friend again and see what happens," Esther dared, grabbing Selina's chin and stood straight. Demanding in a soul penetrating voice she asked, "What have I told you about fear?"

"That it only makes me weak," the frightened female said between Esther's too hard grasp on her mouth.

"She CAN BE TAUGHT!" Esther taunted loudly ignoring the confused League brothers' reaction to the story they just heard as she rudely let go of Selina's jaw.

"So, kitten," she spoke with utter honestly watching as her student's brown eyes followed the movement of Esther's mouth. "Why should I let you live?"

"Because I can be better…" The girl whispered, grasping at anything to say to keep her life.

"I know," Esther admitted to her manacled student. "If I had wanted to kill you I would have let Jesus here free and laughed as he tore you apart. He is quite the monster you know."

The man in question grunted as if to argue but Esther's foot arced and flashed while her body remained motionless. It was a move only seen in film, unbelievable and utterly terrifying in skill. The room sounded in a sickening crack of bone, mixed with a heaving wheeze as Jesus's broken neck made his heavy head dangle grotesquely from his twitching shoulders.

"The death that will come for you if you disappoint me again will not be as merciful as a quick break of the neck. Learn from this. Do you live? Do you die?"

"I want to live," Selina breathed, stunned at what she had just seen.

"Don't we all," Esther grumbled bitterly. Looking into the wide tearing brown eyes Esther patted her student's cheek and leaned closer. "The job is yours kitten, you will sheriff Old Town and see to the needs of your neighbors. You many no longer address me as Esther and if you see me you will never approach or recognize me. If I want something I will approach you and you will do every fucking thing I command without question. Betray me again and what I will do to you will be far more horrific than anything sweet little Jesus here could have thought up in that deranged mind of his." Esther was the demon and Selina was crying as she tried to look anywhere but at her.

Esther took her chin again and forced her to look up, waiting until those large brown eyes met hers. "Do you understand me Miss Kyle?"

"Yes." the word was so soft only Esther could hear it.

The Oracle's face suddenly softened. "Good. Now, go to Bane and bend the knee. Tell him that the Oracle has made you sheriff of Old Town." Esther wiped her student's tears away. "And try not to piss yourself… it makes me look bad."

Esther unbound the girl and gave her a shove toward the door while ordering her soldiers to escort her to Bane. When the door was closed Esther looked over the broken body of Jesus and felt Barsad ease up beside her.

"What the fuck was she talking about Cain?" He was maaaaad.

"The night of the masquerade Talia sent a hit squad to kill Selina. I left the party, unbeknownst to our brothers, and tracked her down to save her." She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "When she saw me fight I frightened her and she ran. I was shot twice as she fled."

To his credit Barsad's face was still… except for the small twitch he got at the corner of his eyes when he was truly furious. "That is impossible."

"They were tranquilizer darts meant to subdue Selina so the hit squad could torture her. The effects were short lived. Oberon killed the rest of the men while I was… incapacitated. Green Eyes was left for me. Through him I learned the truth."

"The heads in the bag were the hit squad?" He growled grabbing her arm, "You said they were the men that tried to kill you!"

She just stared at him and waited for him to accept what was staring him in the face.

"No." He was arguing with himself and Esther could see that he was processing a mountain of information. By his expression she knew he was angry with himself for not recognizing this sooner. There was urgency in his gruff whisper, "This is why you prevented me from hunting your attackers. You suspected it was her from the beginning."

"I did… but I had no proof until Talia sent the same men after Selina. A sloppy move on her part."

Barsad was not stupid. He understood at once why this had been concealed, knew what would have happened if Talia had been exposed … the chaos that would have resulted in their ranks. "And Oberon was the one you had to count on…" he was shaking his head in disgust.

"Barsad," Esther held his gaze as she pressed her truth into his mind. "Despite her _lack of good judgment _Talia must have known on some level that her attempt would fail. But that does not mean that she is not dangerous. I must restore Balance… everything else is secondary. You already know she is… difficult… I have navigated through her hooks and will continue to do so without upsetting the brotherhood."

"You must tell Bane!"

"No."

The grip on her elbow became painfully tight as her brother forced his lips into an angry line and fumed.

"No Barsad. Bane has his own path to follow and will be tested in due time. He cannot protect me from Talia nor would he. Until he learns to see her for what she is he would never take my side against his child."

"Cain!" Barsad hissed distorting his handsome face into a mask of anger.

"It is done. Moving against Talia will do nothing to restore Balance at this time," Esther spoke again putting a hand on his shoulder, commanding and honest. "Do you trust me?"

He looked her dead in the eye and made certain she understood every word. "I stand with you Oracle; I always have."

Esther's own focused expression softened. Reaching a hand for his shoulder she spoke, "And now you get to prove it. You will say nothing, do you understand?"

Barsad reluctantly nodded.

* * *

There was a stifled energy clinging to Esther as she moved through the throngs of Brothers, new militia, released prisoners, and desperate people willing to cling to anything to save them from their situation instead of saving themselves.

Leaning against a pillar near the back of the room Bane simply observed. Moving forward she came to halt at his side. He greeted her and rose to stand.

"You are quite the speech maker Bane," she teased in her rasping voice. "I almost want to join the militia myself."

Grey eyes sparkled above the mask. "Is that so little Oracle? Fine, then you will lead them."

"No thank you…" Esther took a step back and raised her hands before her in defeat. "Leave that to Tejan."

That familiar skin at his eyes crinkled. "You are terrible at following orders."

Despite her sandpaper voice Esther laughed lowly. "So I have heard."

When Tejan stepped forward to organize Gotham's militia's newest recruits Esther looked up at Bane and winked. She moved into position at Tejan's side and stood for hours listening to the reports of riots in her earpiece and watching as Bane led the men and addressed his new followers. She did not speak and in her fatigues and military ballistic vest she looked just like a smaller soldier… uninteresting and faceless in the crowd. It was the perfect way for her to keep her eye on everything.

The light was beginning to fade and Esther noisily cracked her neck with a groan. Tejan and Bane were discussing troop movement. Esther put a hand on Bane's elbow, commanding his attention. He turned at the interruption and looked down at her masked face recognizing she was in a vision.

She spoke softly, "The riots are moving toward the Narrows. You must take a team and prevent any fire to the poor quarters, one spark and the whole Narrows will burn before the disorganized fire department can come to their aid. Be a hero to the weakest while the strong continue to crumble."

"You will stay here and manage in my absence." Bane signaled for Barsad and his men to move as he marched toward the door.

Her guards moved closer and Esther spent the next several hours dealing with the demanding crowds while listening through her earpiece to the madness Bane and his men were attempting to control in the city. He had not returned by sun up. City Hall was locked down and the masses under control. Tejan had retired hours ago and Esther herself was eager to rest. She waited through the morning; until Tejan had slept and returned then, nodding her goodbye to him, she turned and left the men.

After scrubbing the stink of sweat away in the bathroom sink she fell on the couch in Commissioner Gordon's office and slept hard, not even realizing when Bane stopped by to see her. Two weeks passed as Gotham began to transform; long days of riots, pillaging and chaos.

Prisoners had been stockpiling in the basement of the building and almost constantly Crane's court was in session. When the city began to find a new rhythm they all felt the shift and the immense work settled down into a manageable flow. Her days were spent with the men at City Hall, organizing the militia with Tejan just as Bane had ordered. She saw his wisdom, she could direct them easily with her visions and it kept her from the courts.

There was no need for her to express her aversion to watching the men and woman she knew sentenced to die or whatever sick idea came to Crane's mind. Many traded their lives in service and were sent clean and cook for the brotherhood. Others were sold as slaves to anyone who was willing to barter for them. If Gothamites wanted slavery over death that was their choice.

She had hardly seen Bane in that time. The majority of his time was spent in the city leading the men on the front lines and making sure the citizens saw him and his power. When he was not out in the city he stood in the courts and observed Crane, silent and never interfering.

Unwilling to leave City Hall so long as she might be called into a vision she moved into Commissioner Gordon's office. Occasionally she had found Bane sleeping on her couch and crawled over him to sleep pressed close but it was never for more than a few hours before he would be called or she would.

At the end of the second week the city was under control and the League's domination unquestioned, Esther was done. She walked through the rowdy courts, slipping quietly through the men until she came to find Bane lounging against a pillar toward the back toying with that same infamous piece of string he had taken from her long ago.

She gently pulled it from his hand with a soft reminiscent smile as it ran through her fingers. Her eyes looked to his; Bane looked as tired as she felt. She took the space next to him, leaning against his brawn and hiding her body from the view of the room.

"I am going to sleep in my own bed, you are welcome to join me…" Esther cooed it quietly, nudging him with her shoulder as she handed back the string.

He chuckled and looked down her. His eyes were softer in spite of the hard set of his brow. "Go home."

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Salmon… and those green things you make."

Esther trilled with soft laughter, "You got it big guy."

* * *

There was sewer access directly under the building already crawling with League of Shadows as Esther made her way under the city to the Fountainhead. Sneaking in and out of City Hall guaranteed that the citizens did not know where Bane and his men really made their nest; misdirection at its best.

Her guards were dismissed to find their own rest and Esther, finally alone, entered her home. The apartment was so quiet and the air so cool that Esther was grinning madly as she moved through the space. A long hot bath led to a nice relaxing time in the kitchen. After she ate Esther left Bane's dinner in the oven to keep warm and went to bed. She sensed he would not be arriving for some time and was not going to waste the opportunity for quality sleep.

When she finally found her way back to consciousness Esther felt the pull to serve. It was time to get back to the basics, time to go out into Gotham and see firsthand what she had done…

Stepping lightly from her bed she crossed to the view and watched the odd new pattern of city lights in the late darkness. Rolling blackouts had been enforced by Bane, showing the city he would give to those who obeyed and take from those who would not.

Esther stretched her arms over her head and groaned loudly as her spine popped and realigned. The moan that left her lips was long and loud. As her arms lowered and a soft sigh fell from her lips the vision of an old friend filled her mind. With a low wicked giggle she answered fate, "Now _that _I will enjoy."

"What will you enjoy?" Bane stood in the room behind her, unfastening his armor while she had been caught in her vision.

Ignoring his question she continued to study the view. "The city looks different with your rolling blackouts. You can see far more stars."

There was an exhausted teasing in his voice, "You and your love of the view. The salmon was good by the way, Thank you."

"And the green things?" Smiling broadly she walked over and pressed a kiss to the exposed skin below his neck. "What have I missed?"

Bane detailed a list of altercations, city hot spots as she turned to help him removed the armor, fingers diligently working the straps and easing the heavy metal off his shoulders.

Her hands went to the support belt and stopped as her senses recognized what she had missed in her own comfort. "You are in pain."

She did not wait for him to answer as flat palms felt exactly what hurt.

"There were several skirmishes. I have been fighting much of the last ten hours." He said as if it was nothing.

"Come." she took his hand and led Bane to the massive bathroom.

The rest of his clothing was quickly tossed aside and together they entered the shower. Despite his constant body heat Esther had noticed long ago that he preferred the water much cooler than she did and set it accordingly. Soap in hand she turned him to face away and brace against the wall. Kneaded slippery hands into his back, pressing to the point of pain wherever she sensed it was necessary. It took time and many angry growls on his end as she manipulated flesh and muscles and freed much of the tension he had been carrying.

The instant they were both clean and dry he scooped her up and ignored her squeal of surprise, carrying her to bed and dumping her on the springy mattress as she laughed and her stomach growled.

"I'm hungry…" She purred teasing him even as she arched against her aggressor.

He crawled over his prey. "So am I little Oracle… Verrrrry hungry."

He took her. It was rough and greedy; there had been no time for them in the last weeks and he missed her, needed every ounce of her flesh on him. His body demanded each sound she could make, coaxing and enticing until she was shattered. When sleep came to Bane it was deep and she could see there was no waking him. Perfect.

Dressing in arms and armor she set off stealing past her brothers and leaving like the shadow that she was. There had been a longing under her skin to see Gotham in solitude… walking the dark paths as she used to in the dangerous city. Breaking into the spare apartment she kept at the Rushmore she found that unlike her old home it had not been ransacked… there was nothing visible here to take… just old empty rooms with no squatters. Esther found one of her hidden caches, remnants of her time as the masked woman and began to dress.

It was not long before she stood in a short fitted black dress, thigh high boots filled with knives, her gun hidden at her ribs under a sexy short leather jacket. Her hair was covered in a reinforced long black wig, pin straight and hanging to the middle of her back, and her face heavily painted for a night club… artful black line across the eyes and black shiny lips. The cracked mirror hanging on the bathroom wall showed that all traces of Esther Cain, except those vivid eyes, were buried under the disguise. She would need to find brown contacts soon.

Her old Kawasaki Ninja was hidden nearby along with a cache of cash. In less than an hour she was on the prowl, speeding through the night to the one place that had been on her mind since the city had fallen. Esther wanted to see just what was happening at the old criminal hangout Hazard's Razor.

There was a line stretched around the block. She had to laugh when she saw it. Typical Gotham… Life gets crazy or unstable and the first reaction is to burn the fear away with wanton revelry. This was the city she remembered. Grinning ear to ear she walked up to the bouncers, two men she did not recognize and cut the line. One look at the extreme amount of cleavage and the slutty outfit and they ushered her straight into the warm loud sanctuary of her past, both grinning as if they thought they were offering her to the devil himself.

That rumbling pulse of music shook her ribcage and set her soul at ease. Growling like a wolf she rolled her shoulders and gloried in it. Nothing else mattered for those brief blissful second as she watched the chaos unwind before her.

The club was packed and sweltering as Gothamites ground against one another in the dark. The bar called to her and with a grin on her dark painted lips she moved through the crowed and bought a ridiculously overpriced shot of whiskey. It burned a fiery trail down to her gut making her groan before she set the glass back on the bar. Pouring her power into the room Esther sensed the general feeling of the group. Many were newly released inmates of Blackgate, some were the Joker's new and improved squad of psychos… and one mind in particular was very familiar indeed, the very man she came to see.

Slinking through the shadows Esther memorized as many new faces as she could, stepping with determined purpose to the stairs that lead to the V.I.P. balcony. He was there in his usual chair looking haughty and sophisticated in a perfectly fitted slate grey suit, heavily guarded by a team that must have been a blend of the old and the new. Sauntering up the steps the men turned to see who was approaching. A burly guard stood before her blocking her path. With a wink at Maroni she easily took the guard down with a simple twist of his wrist, stepped over him, and went to lean against the rail as she always had before.

Maroni was impressed and gave her that cocky smirk she remembered. Then it hit him; he knew who she was.

Motioning to his guard he ordered them to leave and leaned back in his chair as he stared at her mask free face. When they were alone he finally smiled and greeted her, "It's been a long time Dame."

Esther gave him a beautiful smile, relaxing against the rails as she offered a little laugh, "I have missed my favorite arrogant Italian. How was Blackgate?"

He laughed with her, reaching into his coat pocket to pull out the familiar flask of yesteryear. Offering her the first sip Esther took it with leather gloved fingers and took a long swig, exhaling loudly when it was done. "It's much easier without the mask," she teased handing it back.

"You know Dame, you look a lot different than I was expecting. We all thought you must have been disfigured under that thing."

"Very funny," Esther giggled knowing he was teasing her.

"And your eyes are blue now hmmm?"

"Quite the memory you got there old man." Leaning forward she struck a seductive pose and purred, "Did you have a crush on me or something?"

He rose to the bait throwing her a wink, "You know I prefer blondes."

They were both cracking up. "Freedom seems to suit you. I gotta say this city was so damn boring the last seven years. Welcome back."

He raised the flask in toast and took a sip. "There is a pretty nasty rumor that you were dumped into a vat of acid. Word was your murder was really something to see."

She was still laughing but the subtle shift went from friendly banter to a predator circling its prey. "I have heard that rumor myself… for all sakes and purposes I think it is best if you keep this our little secret. It would be a pity if I had to kill a man I like so much."

He waved a hand as if unimpressed by her threat. "Don't get your panties in a twist, we're old friends. I'm not gonna say nothin."

"I know." Esther preened. "Because you know what he will do to you if you do. I don't think rumors of the Joker's failure would go down too well with the deranged clown." She was bluffing, but fear of the Joker had kept this man in check for years.

He smirked and sat back enjoying having her near. "The Joker? He's on the other side of the river in Arkham…"

Esther was laughing, "Is he?" Her eyes flashed with mirth. "So Maroni," she drew out his name as she looked him dead in the eye, "I have a job for you."

He gave her a you-must-be-nuts look before he asked, "And what makes you think that I would work for you?"

Esther clicked her tongue and shook her head. "No tiger… think of this as more as a necessary favor."

She scanned his guards and noted that all the weapons they carried were from her cache. "I see your men have made good use of the weapons I provided…" It was conversational but the meaning was clear.

"Those guns came from Bane," Maroni corrected.

Esther leaned down and whispered in his ear, "And just who do you think supplied them to him hmmmm?"

He turned his head toward her, their faces only a few inches apart as he studied her expression. "Who are you Dame?"

"I am a woman with a lot of fingers in a lot of pies… and far more dangerous than you ever realized." Her voice was like velvet, seductive as her breath rolled over his cheek. "You will supply me with information and in turn I will supply you with what you need to start collecting power. I like having you as a kingpin in my city. You never disappoint."

"Your city?" Maroni swallowed seeing her in a whole new light. "I thought this was his city."

"I have always found it best to let the men think they are in charge… you are all stupid enough to believe it." Esther stood back and returned to her position at the rail.

"Dame, you don't want to mess with these guys. I know the organization they come from… its beyond anything you can imagine."

"Sweetheart…" She said with a feral grin, "I am the League of Shadows."

Maroni looked as if he was about to piss himself… God she had missed this.

"Good. Now," She spoke while moving blatantly into his mind, "Tell me who's who and where they are."

He spoke, quickly, as he detailed anything he thought she would want, eyes wide as he felt some strange spell in his brain. As he shared his information Esther looked through his memories of Blackgate and his very old memories of the Joker… watched their first meeting and the infamous pencil trick. It made her laugh… it was a very good trick.

She saw her old relationship with the Joker through Maroni's eyes. It was confusing to him and he could never tell if they were working together or subtle enemies… until that kiss. The Joker calmed in her presence, at least in Maroni's eyes. Well, that was not how she remembered it but the perspective was interesting.

Committing to memory the list of names of the more influential inmates Esther smiled with kindness down at her old chum. "The man you mentioned, Vic Sampson. His men are going to hit the Italian restaurant you used to spend a lot of time in, make it their new base and try to weaken your image tomorrow night. Kill them all."

"Thanks for the heads up Dame." He smirked, back to his old arrogant self again.

She gave him a wink and stood from the rail. "Take care of yourself Maroni. Be seeing you soon."

Walking down the steps and through the crowd she let the music wash over her one last time before emerging into the cool autumn night.

* * *

The sun was coming up as she rode through the streets stopping often to kill any she sensed had turned too far to darkness. She left a trail of murder, slaughtering men and tearing though their minds. The night was one long hunt, fulfilling the need that had been itching under her skin. When the sun started to rise she recognized that she was restless and annoyed.

It seemed the city did not have more than whispered rumors of the Joker. Not one of the men she murdered had any information on his movements… it was as if he was not even there. He was hiding and not doing his duty. Balance was not going to be restored if Chaos did not do its part.

After a long rest on a shabby rooftop Esther decided it was time for a sit down with the painted maniac himself… and she knew just where to find him. Her bike zipped through the streets, avoiding her brothers and the roving packs of looters. Parking the bike off the beaten path she moved carefully in the shifting morning shadows. The last time she had been to this place was the night of her initiation, a night she could hardly remember.

Unsure of what or who she would find when she walked through that gate she took her time, edging closer and pulsing her mind for any sign of danger. The gate opened and she saw the nightmare that had become her once beloved garden. It was a jungle of weeds, overgrown and wild. Chaos had come and claimed her former home. The gravel path crunched over her feet as Esther walked to where her roses had taken over all the surrounding plants. It made her smile. Here, even in this mess, those flowers were unstoppable.

She felt his eyes on her from the window, certain he had heard her move over the gravel. Ignoring him she took her time studying her flowers, cutting the best one she could reach and smelling home. When she was ready she turned to the house and followed the path to the doorway. It was unlocked, beckoning her to enter.

The Joker was coming down the steps, adjusting the knot in his tie, clearly having quickly dressed once he saw her down below. His paint was old, cracked and mottled, showing pink skin as if he had slept in it for days. He was rolling up his shirt sleeves casually, a dark glitter in his eyes, as he took those last steps.

"Morning Jack." She looked around the cluttered kitchen. "Love what you've done with the place."

It really was not as bad as she had been expecting. All the windows were whole and there was no graffiti on the walls. Her old table was a wreck though, piles of wire and odd smelling chemicals spread over the wood. The counters were stacked with food stuffs, wrappers, and random clutter.

He just gave a low chuckle and came to stand before her, running his eyes slowly from her toes to her long black wig with a pleased smirk on his scarred mouth. "I have not seen that dress in a veeerrrry long time."

She gave him a once over. It was the same as it always was. Purple pinstripe slacks, well-tailored emerald green waistcoat, periwinkle crazy patterned hexagonal shirt and that olive tie. "Don't you get bored of wearing the same thing?"

He threw back his head and laughed. The sound bounded of the early morning air and made the dim kitchen feel much less inviting.

She moved passed him to open the cabinet that housed the small bud vase she always used. It was there crammed in the back behind more of the random clutter and food. Tucking the rose inside she set it on the table. He watched her move through the space careless of the mess and poke through the fridge for something to eat.

"That is disgusting," Esther complained at the furry Chinese food container before reaching passed it for a cup of chocolate pudding. "How do you function without a babysitter?" Spoon in hand she took her usual seat at the table and pushed his collection of explosives carefully to the side.

He could not have been more fascinated by her behavior. She was so strange. Moving with long sloppy steps he took the seat across from her and watched as she ate the pudding.

"If you are here where are your men?"

Waving a long fingered hand before him he settled forward with a grin. "I set them loose in the city. Won't it be fun to see what they do?"

Her attention was on the view out the window for a moment as she thought over what he said. Turning her icy blue stare back to the spidery black paint she smiled. "I have already killed quite a few of them. Good practice, Thank you." she tossed the pudding cup aside and stood suddenly. "Any chance there is tea?"

The way she spoke, it was totally natural and calm and made him lean back in his chair as Esther looked through the cabinets. One new tin of her favorite brand was sitting right in front, exactly where she used to keep it. Looking over her shoulder with a smirk she teased, "Been expecting me?"

"Yes."

Water was put on to boil as Esther found a mug, washed it and prepared a cup of strong black tea. The Joker remained silent, simply watching her as she moved. When the beverage was ready she took her seat at the table again and looked out the window at her overgrown garden.

They sat together, silent for what felt like ages as she sipped her tea and enjoyed the view.

Esther eventually spoke between sips, eyes moving back to his smug expression, "You know why I am here."

He reached across the table and gripped her arm so suddenly it set her off balance as he dragged her forearm into his space and spilled the remaining tea over his explosives. Esther already had a knife in her free hand moving to strike at him.

She felt his fingers trace a faded white scar near her elbow. "You never thanked me for stitching you back together after your initiation."

His words had the desired effect… mid attack she froze and looked down at the line of mended skin he gently scratched with his long jagged nail. Lifting her limp hand the Joker pressed it to his cheek and looked her in the eye, daring her to finally accept the truth.

The paint on his face felt dirty and oily under her palm as her lips curled in a furious sneer and her mind slammed into his:

_Jack watched her staggering from the shower as he came into the room. Bleeding profusely from several bad slices, left hand gnarled and broken, like a zombie she landed on the bed and he went to work. Commanding her to move, sewing her skin, covering her with the salve and smoothing back her hair as she hallucinated from the blend of drugs. _

_"Princess, it was quite a show. I loved you with a knife but a sword…" He was giggling as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her throat and pulled in a deep breath of her._

_Long fingers gripped her waist, sliding beneath her to touch her pale blood smeared skin… then he felt the burn… the League's brand and growled. _

_"You may bear their mark but you will always belong to me." He moved between her legs, spread them wide as he pulled out his cock and laughed at her weak attempts to both pull him closer and push him away. _

_When she denied him with her words he laughed loudly and shoved into her sopping wet slit. "You are Mine!"_

_Her body reacted wildly, touching all the places she had memorized long ago, seeking his warmth. She ripped the black gi he had been wearing to secretly watch her initiation, even with her badly broken fingers. The perfect taste of her tears as he took her savagely… the look of horror and bliss on her face as she screamed into the dark so loudly he covered her lips and lost himself in the music. His own mind-bending orgasm as he felt his cock twitch and empty into her. _

_Pressing a long kiss to her mouth only to realize she was gone. Covering her with the blankets he cocked his head and leaned close to her familiar face, smiling, relishing the fact that when in need she would always come to him. _

The Joker had watched her face carefully as his he showed her their last night together. Her eyes were staring, unblinking as she lived it from his perspective. The oddest light was in the deepest part of her eyes, a burning fire. When it was finished her face was blank, showing him nothing, as she withdrew her hand.

It was that nightmare that had haunted her for years… only it had not been a nightmare, it was a prophecy and she had lived it then forgotten it completely. She was watching him now as he chewed his scars and looked curiously over her face… but he would find nothing. The teacher had given her the skills to survive him and the months in his presence had honed her patience; she was stoic on the outside no matter the fire that burned underneath. Turning off her wounded feelings she found dangerous stillness.

He fidgeted in his chair, animated as he spoke in praise. "You were always the killer… inhuman and unflinching."

"And you were always the trickster, useless and baseless…" It was said with pure disgust. She had never spoken to him in such a way and as her words passed her lips she saw the fury, true chaos, rise in his eyes. "Are you lonely Jack? I gave you visions of the future, you have the whole city to play in… but you are here, sitting in my house waiting for me."

He brushed the table as if wiping away crumbs and looked up smacking his lips with an unhinged smirk. "Maybe I missed you."

"Maybe you did," Esther spoke in a steady voice knowing he was lying. An ancient steadiness came to her eyes. "You set the stage; all the players are here… what does Chaos want?"

Fidgeting in his seat he waved his fingers as he spoke, "You know Princess, it's all been good for you. I know you must see that."

"Ohhhhh,"She laughed softly through her nose. "It has Joker."

He scooted forward a little in his chair and quickly licked at his scars. "Back to calling me Joker now? Come on sweetheart, we're family."

Esther gave a long sigh. "You know what… I cringe to admit it but you are kinda right. We certainly hate one another enough."

"I don't hate you killer," he spoke scowling at her words and gesturing strongly at his chest. "I love you."

"You do not know how to love," Esther spoke evenly as she stood up and rolled her shoulders, seemingly unaffected by his declaration but in pain all the same.

The resonant tone that he used vibrated under her skin as Jack spoke the truth, "I am the one you come to when you are in need. It was me first and it will always be me. Acccccept it-ta."

Stepping from the table she moved toward the front door. Turning to leave she stood in the doorway and glanced over her shoulder. Icy blue eyes looked over his faded skull like paint. "You have work to do."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please make my day and Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**My apologies for taking so long to post this. It's been a crazy week with my research and summer festivals. I hope you are not melting in the heat wherever you may be. **

**Hugs, kisses, and chocolate pudding to my reviewers: hannahhobnob, Chachel, Twisted Mystery, AvalonTheLadyKiller, DahliaX, FieryLady36, boca3, and Huntress of his Heart!**

**A brand spakin new FaceBook page has been created to display all the wonderful fan art that has been shared with me. Please check it out: Esther Cain 545. And support the beautiful work others have created. I just love all the creativity of the fanfic family. I will post updates on that page and am happy to chit chat with anyone who fancies a conversation. **

**If you would like to submit fan art please email it to EstherCain8 at gmail**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

With the sun high she could not risk being seen. Esther spent the light hours in her underground cave, alone in the dark. It was soothing to sit near the now familiar rushing underground river enjoying the cold with only the sound of the flowing water as company. The city had fallen, the path was moving forward; her goal was soooo very close.

Her thoughts turned toward the Joker. The words spoken between them that morning were just noise on the wind, the true point of that whole fateful meeting was what was hidden between their speeches and what was still left unsaid. Facing what had happened between them a year and a half ago, how she cried and begged for him… a small voice in her head already knew the truth… had recognized it the second Dr. Bailey pointed out the flawless stitches. Esther had lied to herself.

It was certainly a fucked up move on his end, but not one that was past him. As she lay drugged he had seen her, all her love and sorrow, and he had taken it. She had felt everything as he devoured the delicious pain, relishing her suffering and replacing it with pleasure. In hindsight it was what he had always done when she was upset, his natural course. It even seemed in his sick way that he was trying to comfort her.

He had said he loved her… And it seemed almost honest. But Esther knew now never to take his words at face value. Yet there was something far more meaningful in his statement… something that disturbed her. It changed nothing; when the time came and balance was restored she would relish killing him.

As much as she wanted to stay below ground Esther knew that Bane would be furious if she was missing for too long. With one long last look at the river Esther noticed the footpath under the water was slightly more accessible, as if the river had lowered a few inches. Cocking her head Esther had the oddest feeling as she stared with the beam of her flashlight straining through the dark trying to see just how far those paths went.

Leaving the wig, most knives, and her gun behind she wiped off the black lipstick, let her blonde hair flow freely around her shoulders and climbed back into the city. It was early evening, and the streets of Old Town seemed quiet. Hiding her bike she explored her old neighborhood. The streets were darker, cracked, and a hum of fear was in the air. Just like that she was in the gritty Gotham she knew best. Very few people were out but those Esther did see avoided her. Several faces were familiar to her as she passed them on the street. They looked uneasy at her presence as she walked with sure steps, mumbling to themselves and rushing away.

"I know who you are Esther Cain," Accused a nearby slip of a woman. "You greedy bitch."

The eyebrows shot up her face. It had not occurred to her that one of her former neighbors would recognize her, let alone look upon her as the elite… but it should have. Esther looked over the pretty young girl's bright green eyes and fluffy blonde hair; it was Selina Kyle's roommate and lover, Jen.

Looking around the street to see if Selina was with her Esther realized that she would have to play along or expose herself as a member of the occupation before the gathering crowd.

"I don't know what you mean," Esther answered back with hesitation in her voice, turning to face the girl and appearing to shrink in on herself.

"You are one of them, the oppressors Bane has come to destroy," Jen continued, getting in her face, raising her little girl voice and demanding others assist in Esther's capture so she would be taken to the trial to face what she deserved.

"You are making a mistake," Esther argued playing the part as more people began to approach and surround her.

Jen actually had the nerve to slap her and demand she take off her jacket. The stinging in her cheek was minuscule but Esther made note off all the faces in the group who participated in the witch hunt.

"Did you get thrown out of your fancy apartment and came crawling back here? Sorry sister but your caviar and fur coats ain't gonna save you now." The girl sneered pulling Esther's fine leather jacket over her own boney shoulders, laughing as others joined in with the jeering.

It was hard not to giggle. The fools did not even check her for weapons before they tied her hands behind her with some old fabric.

Esther was hauled forward and forced to follow the rag tag group of would-be badasses to City Hall where her life would bartered in exchange for more food and to show their loyalty to the revolution. She had to smirk as she was led to the other prisoners; Barsad was going to find this to be incredibly funny.

Dragged into an anteroom to await sentencing she was placed with the other captives, many she knew as clients, and forced to her knees before the guards.

Esther eyeballed the mercenaries around the room. These toughs did not know her and the two League brothers would not reveal her as Esther continued to play the part of captive. As soon as the group left she would have a brother 'drag' her off and this whole farce would end.

Payment was made for her capture and the small gang walked by.

"Be seeing you soon," Esther whispered when they passed, eyeballing her jacket on Jen's shoulders.

The group merely laughed and left as quickly as they came.

"Esther?" She heard a familiar voice and turned to face Mr. Draper.

He looked terrible, clearly very sick. He had been unwell for months and even now Esther saw the shadow of death upon him. "Mr. Draper? Are you okay?" Her concern was sincere. This was a good man who deserved better than the execution that awaited him.

"They came to my house," his voice was old and frail, "I was dragged here yesterday." As he spoke he noticed her hands were still bound behind her back and began to untie the messy knot, struggling from the arthritis in his fingers.

When the knot gave she shook off the scrap of fabric and embraced him. He was shy as always but hugged her back with small reassuring pats. His name was called and two mercenaries came to take him from her. Esther stood, following as one of the men shoved her back.

"I will be judged with him!" She shouted, rushing forward again.

A League Brother spoke at her outburst to the guards, "Take the woman too if she is so eager to be tried."

Esther met his eye and let him know from her expression that he had performed well. A brutal grip was placed around her bare bicep as she was dragged behind the stumbling old man to the court. They were ushered inside the rowdy room to face their judge. Atop a mountain of desks pilled in a stacked pyramid of strangeness sat Dr. Jonathan Crane. He was banging the gavel and yelling for order to the rabid crowd as Mr. Draper was rushed toward the seat of judgment.

Bane leaned at a pillar in the back toying with that same piece of string. Barsad was at his side staring forward with a bored expression… until he saw just who had been dragged in for judgment. From the corner of her eye she watched him suppress a grin, pressing his lips into a firm line as his shoulder shook in silent laughter. He spoke to Bane who instantly looked up and landed his grey eyes on her profile.

It was time to focus on the best way to handle the situation. Esther Cain would be tried and found guilty, of that she was sure. But there had to be a way to speak for Mr. Draper without revealing to the crowd that she was one of Bane's men.

A brawny mercenary shoved the frightened old man to sit in an elegant chair amongst all the crumpled papers and clutter. The crowd was already calling for blood before they even knew who he was. His fine clothes alone were enough for them to demand his death.

"Herald Draper, President of Gotham Metropolitan Museum of Art and millionaire!" Crane announced looking over his glasses at the next pathetic toy for him to inspire with fear. His tie was askew, but his clothing, though worn, was clean and tailored as he leaned down with a smug grin.

Mr. Draper simply nodded and shrank back as the crowd began to yell and throw the crumpled paper at him.

"Do you deny that you have lived a life of luxury while the rest of Gotham was forced to scrape by?"

Before Mr. Draper could answer Esther cried out, "Wait!"

A strange silence settled on the court and all eyes turned to her, "Wait…" She spoke again. "I know this man. He has dedicated his life to enriching the city." She fought against the mercenary holding her arm to step closer and take control of the situation.

"And just who are you?" Crane asked looking at the list of name he had been given and seeing only men on the manifest.

"My name is Esther Cain; I am an art dealer and fellow board member at the Museum," she shouted up to him.

Leaning back in his chair with a grin he looked over the beautiful blonde, "Ahh another rich snob, tell me Ms. Cain, just what has he offered the city?"

Jerking her arm free Esther approached the desks and let Dr. Crane see her clearly. Pushing her waving hair out of her face she met his eyes and noticed that he subconsciously touched the place on his neck where she had stabbed him years ago.

"He has spent a massive amount of his _inherited_ fortune maintaining the museum so Gotham can walk through beauty and enjoy art for free. He has spread culture and offered a haven where anyone regardless of status can rest. I know, I spent many hours in those halls as a hungry orphan."

She sensed Mr. Draper's surprise at her words. It was true, she had seen him there often when she snuck in filthy as Johnny. He had always been kind to her, gave her money a few times and always bought her a sandwich at the commissary. He just did not know that filthy boy was the same woman who stood before him now.

"So which are you, starving orphan or snobby millionaire?" Crane asked with a slightly strained voice.

"Now I am a snobby millionaire orphan," Esther mocked back. "The museum must have done me some good."

The crowd began to yell for her blood, foaming at the mouth at her audacity as she looked at them with a harsh silencing glare. Crane banged the gavel and shouted for order. When the room was reasonably quiet he leaned down even closer, and narrowed his eyes at her. There was something oddly familiar, some small hint of recognition.

"Esther Cain…" He spoke the words aloud, testing their sound as he looked up and considered. His vivid blue eyes went back to her and he cocked his head with a suspicious frown on his chiseled face, "Do I know you?"

His mind had been the first she cracked, it was a sloppy operation and Esther wondered if somewhere deep down he might be beginning to remember her.

"No… _Jonathan_." She spoke his name the way he has always liked, testing the waters.

There was a strange sensation coming from Bane, he was curious… wondering how Crane did not remember her. Esther could feel the wheels of his mind turn as he watched the show, calculating and far too sharp.

Crane put a finger to his chin and silently considered her. "No, I know you for somewhere…" the light flashed on his glasses as he continued to appraise her figure.

"Maybe we met at a party when you too were a rich snob," Esther answered playing him like a violin. "Or have you forgotten those days Scarecrow?"

"Hmmm?" He was intrigued by her boldness. "Back to our original line of conversation. I'm sorry to disappoint you Ms. Cain but Harold Draper guilt has already been established. This is simply his sentencing hearing."

"What is his sentence?" She demanded.

Crane gave her a handsome smile. "He gets to choose," he gestured with the gavel, "Exile or Death."

"I will serve his sentence. I demand Exile," she announced with her hands on her hips.

"No you will not," Harold stated from behind her but it was unheard over the screaming of the crowd.

Crane was laughing, "But you too must be judged, we cannot exile you twice."

Esther simply smiled. "Exile me then kill me. But this man will live, be returned to his family were he can live his final days in peace."

"You are quite astute Ms. Cain," he answered pushing his glasses up his nose.

Esther looked at her nails and posed for effect, "I always preferred the term cunning."

The crowd was mumbling, their senseless minds having difficulty following the direction of the conversation before them.

"It seems a waste to throw your life away on a man who is clearly at deaths door," Crane mocked with a halfcocked grin twisting his pretty lips.

Esther gave a little bow. "I simply seek justice for the virtuous in a city filled with the unscrupulous."

"How very noble of you." he stood and began to climb down the desks. "You almost sound like one of us."

Moving to stand before her he looked down at her upturned face and again felt that odd sense of recognition. He lifted a lock of her hair and looked hard at it. She inspected him as well. He was still handsome, even though he needed a shave. Small scatter of grey sat at his temples, fine lines stood around his eyes, those same vivid eyes half the women of Gotham had been in love with before they discovered he was a psychopath.

"I am ready to serve the sentences now," Esther growled, stepping back from his far to close examination.

Crane jumped a little at her words having been so caught up in his inspection of her features. His eyes went to her full lips and he gave her a roguish grin. "Given the circumstances I think your sentence should be far more inventive. You will… serve me." His hand touched her face noting the extreme fury in her eyes. She would be a fun toy…

Esther was about to break Crane's arm again when a voice boomed behind her. "Or, you will serve me female."

Looking over her shoulder the disgust eased off her face and she looked Bane straight in the eye. His abrasive tone was not enticing; in fact it would have been frightening if Esther did not know he had just spoken to prevent her from being touched again.

He was stalking toward her, heavy footed and seemingly vicious. "Make your choice."

"Well Ms. Cain, what shall it be?" The psychiatrist considered her, certain she would choose him over the frightening man behind her. "Either way that mouth of yours will be silenced, you might even learn respect."

"Crane, I would rather fuck every member of Bane's army than ever _SERVE_ you." She sneered and let her true revulsion pour through her voice.

The crestfallen look that came across Crane's face was beautiful to her in every way, the rage that followed was even better. The room erupted in heckling and catcalls as Esther took a step back toward Bane.

Before she could complete the turn he grabbed her forcibly and turned her about. Holding her jaw in a seemingly rough gesture he demanded in a nasty mockery of a question, "And now that you are mine Woman… what should be done with the old man to seal the deal?"

"He has a son, have him taken to him to live out his final days with his family," Esther spoke looking with love at the old man next to Bane. The giant let her go and Esther helped the confused Mr. Draper rise from his seat, smiling softly as she pulled him into a final embrace. He would be dead in a matter of days… dying peaceful in his sleep surrounded by family who loved him.

She whispered in his ear before setting him free, "Goodbye Harold. Thank you for all your kindness."

Barsad motioned for a brother to take the old man by the elbow and lead him away to fulfill Esther's wishes.

Esther watched him go, stumbling and perplexed, with a grateful expression. "He is the best of men… The true measure of a man is how he treats someone who can do him absolutely no good."

"Samuel Johnson." A light cuff on the cheek got her attention as Bane placed her quote. "Hold out your hands," he ordered in his demanding mechanical voice.

Esther reached forward palms up and watched Bane press her hands together mimicking prayer. He used that same bit of thick string to tie her hands securely before her, watching her eyes with a devilish gleam in his own. The men were howling and even Crane was laughing madly as Bane tugged her to follow him by the trailing string like a puppy.

After ordering Barsad to stay behind and watch the proceedings Bane suddenly grabbed her and threw Esther over his hard shoulder. When she began to instinctively struggle he gave her a loud and honestly painful slap on the ass.

"Behave," he ordered in his demanding growl of muffled breath.

He carried her through the room while she blushed scarlet at the outright lustful stares from the mob and threatened Bane under her breath.

He ignored her and stepped out of the room refusing to put her down despite her complaints until they were at Commissioner Gordon's office. He kicked the door shut, locked it, and set her on her feet.

"Well now that you are my slave what should I do with you?" He gave her a possessive glare but she saw the truth, he thought it was hilarious.

Raising her bound hands up to him she commanded laughing, "Untie me."

"No, I like you better this way." He was smirking under the mask as he started forward, slowly backing her against the desk. "Now I have to figure out how to silence that mouth as Crane suggested."

"Very funny," Esther growled but felt her body's response to his hungry tone. Between biting at the knots at her wrists she complained, "I can't believe you spanked me in a room full of our brothers… have you lost your mind? I was mortified!"

Esther turned her thoughts to the almost free knot. He had bound her securely but not too tight. Once the rope was loose she shook it off her hands and let it fall to the floor. Looking over her shoulder she lifted her skirt and found a massive red handprint on her ass. "Bane, look at this you jerk!" She spun around and showed the mark which only made him laugh heartily. He ran his hand over the sore skin and continued to maneuver her toward the desk.

"You deserved it." he was breathing in a strong cadence as if to sooth her, stroking her lower back one second then her bottom again… and even though his touch was intimate Esther felt it… he was not as playful as he seemed.

"So, little Oracle… You think you can just wander the city at will without your guards or tracker when you please?" He was beginning to show his true feelings as the softness leaked from his eyes.

The edge of the desk came up against the back of her thighs as he pressed her those final inches into his trap. Hands came to her hips and lifted her slightly to sit on the desktop.

So it was going to be an argument then. Resolving herself Esther raised her chin but answered evenly, placing her hands on his warm neck below the mask. "Yes I do. I needed to see the city, to feel firsthand the effects of my actions. And, I wanted to be alone."

Bane situated himself between her spread thighs, scanning her face as if peeling away her words. "And just where have you been?"

It was a half-truth. "Hunting…"

His hand came to her jaw and held her head steady so he could inspect the seductive makeup that thickly rimmed her eyes. "You are painted like a whore and half naked."

Esther looked at him from the corner of her eye with a grin, "My jacket was stolen by the mob that dragged me here BUT this clothing serves a purpose. The paint hides my true appearance. Lesson One, if men are busy staring at your tits or ass they are not watching what your hands are doing. Lesson Two, the less clothes you have on the easier it is to move, Lesson Three…"

Bane pressed a finger to her lips to silence her. "That is unacceptable Nyssa."

"I am not asking your permission to fulfill my duty Bane," Esther snapped. She was tired, hungry… and had just been insulted by her mate. "It is time for you to relinquish this imaginary control."

"Your duty, little Oracle, is to me. You are bound to me and the Brotherhood. Do not forget your place."

Esther looked at his irritable expression and grit her teeth. "Wrong _large male_. I serve Balance, continue your work and remember _your _place. I am to assure the city is as it should be and you are to lead the men."

The mention of their purpose made him consider her words carefully. "You will take me or Barsad with you as you agreed before."

"You know that is not an option anymore. A group of men would be too obvious when I need to move quickly and I do not need you. Secondly, you both have work to do separate from mine. The nature of our arrangement must change to satisfy my duty. It is unavoidable and necessary."

His large hands came to rest on either side of her body, enveloping her and making it clear she was in his control. "You are testing me woman."

Those words gave her pause. Esther froze and scowled slightly, thinking over what he had said. "Actually, Yes… Bane, this is a test for you. Do you trust me, trust the Oracle? Or do you only want to control?"

Clutching her hip Bane pulled her flush against his groin with a growl. "You want my trust do you?" His voice grew low, guttural and caught between seduction and violence.

The sudden movement combined with the way Bane wrapped her legs around his hips and yanked her closer, startled her. Her hand quickly wrapped around the back of his neck to keep her from falling back against the desk. Eyes wide she let an instant of concern flash across her expression and wondered at his actions. Several heartbeats passed before she managed to answer, "Yes."

Uncomfortable with the sexual nature of her position against him and the odd tone he was using Esther tried to move away but was pinioned. Instantly wary, a rush of adrenaline made her heart race. Focusing her mind she tried to sense Bane's intention but felt only a surge of some odd energy.

As if sensing her thoughts he leaned down farther. "There is no escaping until I am finished with you."

Bane's expression was intense above the mask, eyes curious and demanding. He ran one hand up her spine and lightly gripped the scruff of her neck running his thumb over her pulse.

Eyes wide and wary Esther looked over his too gentle expression. "What are you doing? Are threatening me?"

"Do you feel threatened?" Bane spoke almost softly, thumb still stroking her pulse as he leaned closer. "Or do you trust me?"

Bane's armored chest pressed her down as the shearling coat enveloped her body. His scent was on her and his body warm but Esther took no comfort in the strange mixed messages he was sending. But she let him move her, hardly resisting until she lay flat against the desk.

"Good girl." His tone changed and became excruciatingly soft as the hand at her hip began to stroke. He still held the back of her neck as he studied her face and waited, punctuating the silence with his breath. When he seemed to find what he was looking for he spoke. "Now, Nyssa… perhaps we should discuss trust." A cadenced musical male voice asked a simple question. "How is it that Crane did not recognize you?"

Esther's eyes flashed as it dawned on her what he had put together. She too was about to be tested. Bane marked the look of vulnerability that clung to her eyes as she tried to fight her combative nature and remain complacent when she was cornered. "If I tell you it must remain only between us."

"Agreed."

Could she trust him? Had he grown enough to know the extent of her power… would he betray her to Talia… was he still her enemy? All this and more moved through her mind as she stared into those familiar grey eyes. Bane was patient, watching the drama of her psyche sort out her reluctance.

When at long last she spoke is was a soft whisper, "I can twist the memories of men. It is exceedingly difficult and very painful for me… but it can be done."

"And you have done this to more men than just Crane." It was a statement; Bane already knew she must have. She should have known a man of his intellect would piece it together.

"You know I have."

He brushed her hair back with his huge hand as he studied her complicated expression and began to peel the layers of her secret away. "Have you ever done it to me?"

"Never. I thought about taking the image of my mother from you… but I chose to trust you instead."

"Stryver? He never remembered you attacked him did he?"

"I did it to Stryver."

The wheels in his mind were spinning as he spoke to himself, inadvertently pushing her harder against the desk as it dawned on him. "And this is also what you did to Bruce Wayne? The reason he does not remember you… the woman he rescued and his old enemy?"

She lost all expression as she whispered, "I did much worse to Bruce."

"What did you do?" It was breathed against her face.

Confused at his aggressive yet nurturing hold and gentle tone she chose to try to trust. "As Harvey died I took from him all his sorrow, his maddening grief so he could pass in peace. Every ounce that I syphoned I poured into Bruce's psyche after I defeated him in battle later that night. I poisoned his mind, taking the memories he had of me and replacing them with the tortured love Harvey had for Rachel."

Echoing her words back he began to see the truth. "The woman he mourned so deeply that he shut himself away for seven years was all based on a false memory?"

Esther turned her head to the side and felt the true turbulence in his mind. His mask nuzzled her ear and Bane clearly felt her tension. He had never seen her so on edge and he tried to comfort her as his mind worked through what she had told him. Then the nightmare dawned when he replayed the memory of Esther kneeling over Bruce Wayne. The words Bane saw him speak, _"I love you," _the instant feeling of wrongness… his need to take her away.

It was all coming together as he spoke to himself, watching her close her eyes as if pained, "You took his memories of you… and replaced them…" His grip on her neck fractionally tightened and Bane forced her to turn back to face him and meet his gaze. The pad of his thumb still stroked her pulse but his expression was intense and dangerous above the mask though his voice was deadly soft, "You… you are the woman he loved."

He could almost see the tempest that was building inside her. Words came enveloped in darkness as she spoke, "Yes… he loved me. Begged me to change once he realized what I was."

"Did you return his love?" He asked it simply.

She could no longer mask her expression and the sadness this conversation inspired showed clearly in her expression. "I never loved him as he loved me. Bruce could not accept what I was; he could only see the killer and renounced the reason for the kill. Our very natures made it impossible."

The muscles clenched under Bane's coat eased at her explanation. He ran the fingertips of his hand over the bones of her cheek and spoke calmly, "But twisting his mind caused you pain. Your sadness is clear to me."

She choked out the word, "Yes."

"Why?"

Each word was said through clenched teeth, "Because despite everything Bruce Wayne had been my friend. I did not know he was Batman until he saved me from Crane. I was in a coma for three days from the damage that madman did to my body and Bruce Wayne cared for me, kept me safe from the police… fighting his nature in order to protect the person he loved."

"Listen carefully Woman." One large hand pressed her hair back in what he thought was a soothing stroke but she flinched. Withdrawing his hand he tried to speak calmingly, seeing clearly that she was upset. "You are not tainted because Bruce Wayne loved you. I know why he would."

Closing her eyes Esther let her head fall back against the desk and let out a long sigh, "I do not like being backed into corners."

"It was necessary." Bane admitted freely, running his hand down her side as he leaned off of her. "I am no stranger to your word play and evasion. I wanted the truth and you needed to see that you can trust me. There is much about you that is a mystery. I have been patient with you little Oracle, waited for your confidence… Yet it is clear that you are not going to give me what I want unless I take it… I was gentle with you, remember that."

Tired icy blue eyes opened and met his soft expression. He held out his hand before him and watched as her eyes darted down toward it and back to his face again. She looked entirely unsure as Bane waited, expression inviting. When the tips of her fingers settled into his upturned palm he lightly closed his hand around hers and helped her sit up.

The confession of what she had done had drained her. "Bane, if you truly want my trust then you must swear to me not to tell this to Talia."

"Talia will understand."

Standing from the desk Esther pressed her hand to his face. "No Bane… you gave me your word. If you speak of this I will never give you my confidence again."

Walking past him Esther reached for the door.

"Where are you going?" Bane demanded surprised at her actions.

Looking over her shoulder Esther answered, her strength gradually returning, "Now it is your turn to have your trust tested. I understand your point and I too will take what I have long wanted."

He moved forward as if to reach for her but Esther was gone.

* * *

It had been half a week since Esther left him. The city had been under occupation for nearly a month and in firm control of the Brotherhood but none had seen her. In that time the Joker had stepped into the open and caused a rash of panic, especially as reports of corpses artfully murdered or downright slashed to ribbons poured in daily. But Bane knew they were Esther's kills. Clearly she was still hunting yet avoided her family and remained just out of his reach.

After several days without a glimpse of her Barsad had the courage to ask where she was when they were alone. His answer was a low grunt.

"What happened?" Barsad asked sensing something off.

Bane merely looked up with intensely dangerous eyes. His only answer was the sound of his mechanical breathing as he reached for the report in his lieutenant's hands.

Barsad nodded and turned to leave.

Just before Barsad crossed the threshold Bane spoke, "She will come back when she is ready."

Barsad froze and looked over his shoulder. "Did you argue?"

"No…" Bane looked up from the paperwork and considered his second in command. He was close to Esther, understood her moods. "We discussed her past and now I am granting her solitude to carry out her work."

Barsad noticed that all was not exactly as it seemed. "Did you force this discussion?"

One quick mechanical breath preceded the statement. "I held her down and questioned her."

Shaking his head Barsad understood. "This is a woman who could barely tolerate being touched two years ago."

"She did not enjoy it but she did submit." As he spoke the words he realized that maybe he had pushed her too far. "Nyssa needed to see that she could trust me and now she is testing my trust by walking freely."

Barsad ran a hand through his hair and studied Bane's confident expression. "Do you want me to find her and ask her to return to us?"

Pride would not let Bane acknowledge that he might need help. "No." The conversation was over.

* * *

On the afternoon of the fourth day Bane was leaning against his usual pillar in the court room, toying with his string and watching everything with a sharp eye when Oberon and his goons stepped inside.

"I don't see the Demon," the Joker singsonged scanning the room and licking his scars. "I have need of her particular, ah, skills…" His head looked over the crowd before turning back to Bane with a knowing glow in his evil gaze.

Bane's grey eyes moved in his skull and locked on the caked on paint. "She is busy at present."

The Joker grinned and gave a sharp cackle. "That explains the body count around the city." He leaned close as if to share a secret and smacked his lips staring darkly at the masked man. "Well, I know where to find her… My, ah, guess it that she is playing cards with the Italian."

"What Italian?" It was a sharp question.

"Maroni….," the Joker trilled pulling out a knife and began to gesture with it. "Your Oracle was always so fond of him. It's the only reason I kept him alive…."

Bane spoke in a dismissive monotone, "Is that so."

The Joker eased closer and mentioned in an off tune singsong, "I learned long ago that you gotta throw her a bone now and then or she'll try to stab you!" He straightened and sucked his teeth stepping a little closer. "I used to give her lots of presents… that kept her relatively calm. When dealing with the Demon you must pay the tithe or she will cut it from your hide…"

Barsad looked over watching as Bane slowly began to stand. His muscles were clenched so hard that they strained the seams of his black jacket. "Tithe?"

"Never forget. She was my Oracle before she was yours and I have known her muuuuch longer than you have." He left with a satisfied grin, moving through the crowd and chuckled as the press of men eased up once the feral citizens recognized who was in their midst.

* * *

Esther sat at the table at club Pink laughing loudly as she took a shot and set the glass back on the table. Maroni sat across from her along with the more powerful gangsters who had begun to 'sheriff' their own neighborhoods. The other patrons had been kindly asked to leave when their party arrived and most shuffled away immediately, some asked for work, others were thrown out into the cold.

The music was loud in the dank red hued strip club. Esther picked up her cards and began to place her bet as the next stripper took the stage behind her. From the way Maroni looked up Esther knew the dancer must be blonde. Laughing to herself she wondered just what he would think if he ever saw her true hair under the black wig.

It had been a fun night so far with only one hiccup. When one of the men tried to touch her Esther had stabbed his hand to the table, severing a finger. They had all been warned so any stupid enough to make a move had it coming. The rest of the gangsters laughed as Esther pulled the knife out and kicked the screaming goon to the floor. Maroni's men threw him out and the night continued.

She sensed it before the door swung open. Massive and radiating danger Bane walked through the front with a small army at his back. His eyes scanned the room and found her sitting, looking at him as if she had been expecting him. The gangsters at the table froze then stood to greet the city's liberator and the man they all knew could kill them… at least in their minds until they secured more power.

Esther kept her seat and watched Bane as his eyes took in her altered appearance. Long black hair, fringe bangs that concealed her brows, heavy dark makeup carefully arranged across her eyes, brown contacts… Her clothing was just as revealing as the dress she wore when she was dragged into the courts. Black fabric fit like a second skin only now her knives were clearly displayed, as was the gun resting against her ribs. She looked utterly different… darker and sinister.

"Welcome Bane." Esther smiled and offered a soft nod.

Grey eyes bore into Esther's but she knew that despite appearances he was fully aware of his surroundings. Moving through the empty smoky club he ignored the gangsters and went to stand behind her while his soldiers swarmed the room.

"Please take your seats," the masked man announced in mock politeness as he narrowed his eyes and met the gaze of each man in the confused group.

When the gangsters had all settled into their chairs distrust and suspicion rolled off of them, all but the impeccably dressed man sitting across from Esther.

"You must be Maroni," Bane greeted with a sharp nod.

The Italian raised an eyebrow and nodded back. "Would you like to join us?" Maroni cocked his head to the man seated next to Esther commanding him to leave.

"No." Bane just stood and slowly lowered a hand to Esther's shoulder. Once the massive paw closed over the naked skin Bane gestured for the shooed gangster to reclaim his seat.

She ignored the clearly possessive gesture and poured herself another drink. "Bane is many things… a skilled card player is not one of them."

The giant was silent.

"Dame, you can't see the look on his face but I would not antagonize him if I were you." Maroni suggested as he picked up his cards and the game continued.

Esther laughed and smiled over her shoulder, meeting the turbulent eyes above the mask. In response Bane slowly stroke his thumb over her skin, an intimate gesture all the men at the table could see. Several more hands were played but the fun began to diminish. She could not see what Bane was doing behind her but the gangsters at the table were become more nervous, fidgeting, and refusing to look her direction. When enough was enough Esther looked over her shoulder and threw Bane a questioning glare.

When she recognized his irritated expression Esther turned back to the table. "It's been fun boys but I think you should all leave now," she said it sweetly but it was laced with threat.

The gangsters jumped up and began to shuffle into their coats.

"Salvatore Maroni," Bane suddenly spoke startling the table as the men shifted. "You will stay."

The Italian slowly sat back down and tried his best not to look nervous, adjusting his labels and smiling smugly. Pure Maroni.

"You are a friend of this woman?" Bane asked with a grunt as he took the vacant seat by Esther and turned a penetrating gaze on the man.

Esther looked up from organizing the cash she won with a small laugh. "Bane, there are no friends in Gotham's underworld."

Her words made Maroni chuckle. "She's right. We are friendly but I do not even know her name."

"How did you meet?" Bane asked conversationally, pouring whiskey in the mobster's glass.

"At a poker game many years ago. She was a member of a select group of… card players." Maroni answered leaning back in his seat taking a long sip of whiskey. "She wiped the floor with all of us."

Esther laughed at the memory. "I always do."

"Who else was in this group?" Bane demanded in a mechanical hiss of breath.

Maroni shrugged and pursed his lips, "Crane, the Joker, Two Face…"

Esther put her chin in her hand and watched the exchanged with a bored expression, fully aware of what Bane was doing.

The mobster had a flash of memory. "First time I met her Harvey flipped his coin for her, pointed a revolver that could have blown a hole straight through her chest right at the Dame while she smiled and watched the damn coin land on its side, refusing to fall. When she taunted him I knew the she was really somethin."

Esther raised her glass. "I believed in Harvey Dent."

Bane looked straight at Maroni and ordered simply, "Leave."

Nodding a goodbye he stood and walked straight out the door.

"You just scared off my best informant…" Esther laughed as he turned her chair toward him and pulled her closer, surrounding her legs with his powerful thighs.

"Wanna lap dance Bane?" she mocked sipping her drink and gesturing towards the strippers lining the walls to catch a glimpse the city's conqueror.

Bane looked over toward the line of woman and staff peaking at the two of them and ordered them to leave. A few of his men ushered them out into the cold, ignoring the fact that they were mostly naked.

Grey eyes narrowed and he asked with a hiss of breath, "Why are you here?"

"I like this place, spent a lot of time here as a kid and…" Esther leaned forward and whispered where the mask covered his ear. "There was an infamous murder here fifteen years ago… A man horrifically butchered in the bathroom by yours truly." Leaning back she quirked her lips. "There is an article framed in the hallway over there if you want to read all about it. But shhhh it's a secret."

"One of Natalie's rapists?"

"Bingo." Esther winked.

Bane took her gloved hands and peeled the leather away, tracing his large thumb over her palm. "Who were these men?"

"All former power players in the Gotham underworld and currently scrambling for influence. Playing cards is a good way to keep an eye on them and make sure they are… staying in the boundaries."

Reaching for the almost empty bottle of whiskey she poured another drink. When she was finished sipping Bane took the glass from her fingers and set it aside. Placing his hand under her chin he studied the paint on her face, the likeness to and total difference from Esther Cain as he asked. "And you know these men well?"

"I have watched them my whole life… even back when I was Johnny," Esther answered and offered a cocky grin when Bane's fingers began to run down her neck. "Careful where you touch…"

"I will touch you where I please," Bane grunted as he continued to study her full disguise.

Esther sniggered darkly. "I am warning you because there are blades hidden all over me. You might cut yourself."

His finger froze at the rounded exposed tops of her breasts and he looked marginally amused as he saw the playful glow in her eye. "Also, the last man who touched the Demon lost a finger." Esther nodded to the red stain on the dirty green felt table.

"Oberon came to see me today. He was looking for you." Bane watched her as he spoke and noted that she looked completely unsurprised.

"Well then, by all means let's go see what the deranged psychopath wants." The sarcasm was thick as she leaned back in her chair making it clear she had no intention of moving for the clown's sake.

Bane refilled her glass. "I have been tested enough. You will come home now."

It was the first time Esther had ever heard him even borderline exasperated. It was mildly amusing and Esther could not help but smirk a little. "You must really want me to come back with you if you are willingly feeding me booze…"

"I do." He carefully squeezed her hand. "I figure it will be easier to get you out the door drunk. But I will drag you out kicking and screaming if I have to."

Putting her weight on the arm resting on the table she leaned forward with a dark familiar look. "I missed you too."

"Drink more." He nudged her, that small crinkle at his eye. "It is making you unusually complacent."

Esther started to laugh and reached a hand to cup his face, "You did well Bane… I'm amazed you lasted four whole days. Now, we should leave before the naked women you threw out into the street freeze to death… Or, I can still get you that lap dance if you want…"

* * *

Bane sat at her side in the truck as the caravan moved toward City Hall. The rhythmic breathing of the warm body at her side was lulling her to sleep. In truth, she had hardly slept in the last four days, constantly hunting the worst men before they could cause too much harm to the innocent. When she had slept nightmares and danger had kept her waking… As if Bane could read her thoughts he put a hand on her knee. Darting her eye to peer at him Esther found him watching her.

Her arms were now encased in the leather jacket she had stolen back from Jen after a sound ass kicking days ago. The girl had not even known what hit her… but it certainly made Esther feel better. She knew Selina must have heard her roommate gloat about who she had turned in and wished she could have seen her student's face.

Despite Esther's abrasive attitude she really did like Miss Kyle. In fact she had made a point to shadow though her neighborhood when she could the last few days, quietly observing her settle into her new position in the city. It seemed as if she was performing well in her role. She governed her small share of responsibility in her half-assed way and it seemed to keep at least a semblance of order… which at times like these was priceless. Esther had even watched, smiling, as Selina beat a small group of men who had been causing trouble, proficiently using moves she had taught her.

"Out of curiosity," Esther spoke suddenly looking back to Bane, "What do people think you did to Esther Cain?"

"I'm quite certain Nyssa that you know the answer to that question already," he spoke still watching her closely.

"Talk about going out with a whimper…" She complained to the air. "Oh well. She had to fade away eventually."

The vehicles stopped and Esther was quickly ushered out under cover of darkness. A few minutes later she stepped into her apartment and found Barsad there, sitting at his usual spot and working on this laptop.

He stopped typing and looked up with a grin then froze at Esther's scandalous appearance. His jaw dropped at the sleazy clothing, dark hair, and sultry makeup then he choked out. "What are you wearing Cain?"

"You sound like an older brother Barsad," Esther snorted as she peeled off her jacket and set it across the back of a chair sniggering and grinning wickedly with black lips. "This is how the Demon always dressed."

He gave her an incredulously stare. "Your eyes look terrible brown."

"Your face looks terrible with a beard…" she shot right back at him.

They had both been edging closer as the flung their taunts until they were eye to eye and laughing like children. Esther pulled him into a bear hug even as Barsad continued to complain, "And you smell like a distillery."

When she leaned back and saw the mirth obvious in his dark blue eyes. "Maybe next time I will invite you to join us and you won't need to be so jealous you missed all the fun."

He went to teasingly pat her head and like the strike of a snake she quickly snatched his wrist before it descended, holding it away with a warning look. His eyes went wide as she explained, "Careful Barsad. There are razor blades hidden all over my hair." To prove her point she cautiously swept her bangs aside to show him the metal band across her forehead and its collection of razor sharp spikes. "I'm not meant to be touched." She pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek as his eyes went even wider, smearing black lipstick on him, before letting him go and walking into her bedroom.

Bane stood at the doorway watching their antics, glaring at Barsad until the lieutenant got the hint and got the fuck out.

As Barsad passed he looked Bane in the eye. "It's done sir. I have profiled all the men she was with tonight and as many of the corpses she left that were identifiable. The report is ready for you."

He paused but Bane could see Barsad wanted to say more

The noise was a territorial growl in his throat, "What?"

"Rumors of the Demon are already running rampant. Whatever she was doing she had begun to build a frightening reputation for herself."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please take the time to make my day and share your thoughts! Reviews make me smile and are greatly appreciated. If I can reach 300 reviews this chapter I will do a happy dance and post at least two chapters this week... THANK YOU!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Originally this was to be two separate chapters but I really feel that they belong together… and since I promised you something big here it is, literally and figuratively. There is a little bit of something for everyone and a from this point hold on to your drawers kids cause things are gonna get intense.**

**This chapter is long… very long (sorry and you are welcome). Please enjoy and know I worked really hard to get this to you quickly. Reviews would be most welcome.**

**In answer to Odd Question's question: Where does the Joker buy his hair color? -This made me giggle but the first thing that crossed my mind was Amazon… I can just see him bent over a computer at like the public library banging on the keys with his pointer fingers… his eye get all big when he sees that mixed in with the Acid Green hair color search results is actual acid… and he laughs and slaps his knee. Cause you know if you order a lot shipping is free… (who wants to write a oneshot?)**

**I just want to hug you all: Twisted Mystery, marulk, mypoeticdownfall, Chachel, hannahhobnob, OddQuestins, Huntress of his Heart, boca3, AvalonTheLadyKiller, Doftenavhalse (x2), Kozakura 143, JillyBean09, Shantell, amberhardy, and mystery guests!**

**Enjoy and I luv ya! Don't forget to friend Esther Cain on FaceBook: www. facebook esther. cain. 545**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Waking up with a groan and a long luxurious stretch Esther smiled and enjoyed the feeling of a bed. She had been sleeping on rooftops and in small crawlspaces while in the city. Even the simplest bedroom was no longer safe if not League protected and she had not been about to risk letting any of the roving gangs corner her alone and asleep.

Cracking open an eye she scanned the empty room and thought over Bane's behavior the night before. He had brought her home and watched with a calculating interest as she transformed back from the Demon and into Nyssa. His body leaned against the door frame as she removed the reinforced wig and the multitude of knives hidden around her body, marveling at just how many sharp edges she had concealed in a dress that hardly covered any skin.

He had even followed her into the bathroom to watch her scrub off the paint. Feeling like a specimen in a jar she walked over and pushed him out of the room so she could shower in peace. When the smell of smoke was rinsed away Esther walked back into their dark bedroom and went straight to bed.

Bane was already under the covers and pulled her close the moment she was within reach, drawing her body into the space she liked best and stroking her until she fell asleep. While her sore muscles unknotted he spoke to her… but not in a language she knew. It was guttural, with heavy intonations and resonate vowels. With his melodic voice and breath it sounded like music and it quickly lulled her to sleep.

And now she was alone in bed… He had clearly already risen for the day and left her to sleep in. It was not like him at all. Hungry for hot food and a long desired cup of tea Esther threw on a robe and shuffled out of bed toward the kitchen.

He was still in the apartment. Sitting at the table and studying the computer screen before him. As Esther meandered past her hand ran across his shoulders and she grunted a sleepy good morning.

She croaked as she filled the kettle, "Have you eaten?" looking to see what rations were available. The fridge was surprisingly well stocked… perks of being the dictator.

"Yes, hours ago," he confirmed. "But I would like for you to cook for me if you are offering."

Looking over her shoulder she gave him a wry grin and cocked a brow but did not say a word. Bane watched her putter about the kitchen preparing biscuits and gravy. While the bread grew golden in the oven Esther sat down with her tea and sipped with closed eyes and a smile.

She was almost dozing in her seat when Bane spoke and woke her up. "It smells good."

Her lids opened and she blinked twice. "Thank you."

Cocking her head fractionally to the right she smiled lightly and studied his expression. He sat still and let her assess him, her own expression intrigued that he was still at home. She had hardly seen him in the apartment with her since he moved in. The oven dinged and she stood and moved to the kitchen. A tureen of sausage gravy was placed on the table along with a large plate of steaming golden biscuits and butter.

"Bon appetite," she announced with a small flourish of her hands. Preparing him a serving she set it in front of him and then pilled another plate high for herself.

They ate in silence, Esther grinning at the lovely hot breakfast and looking out the window. It was and was not the Gotham she knew. The city looked oddly hollow now, smoke rising from a few small recent fires. Her gaze drifted back to Bane only to find him still gazing intently at her.

Esther picked up her tea cup and sipped. "Is there a reason you keep staring at me?"

It was as if the answer were simple. "I am looking at you because you are beautiful."

Esther choked on her tea. After coughing and setting the cup down she looked him dead in the eye. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Bane? Are you going to try to kill me or something because I always preferred the direct approach."

Bane set down his fork and Esther would swear he was pressing his lips in a smirk as he held the mask to his face to eat. "I thought you might enjoy a visit to your Museum today."

Esther met his eyes and waggled her brows. "Trying to get me out of the way?"

"I will be coming with you." The phrase was followed by a quick hiss of breath.

A massive grin lit up her face as she questioned sarcastically, "Really now? _You_ want to spend time with me in my Museum?"

"Yes," he answered lowly, piercing her with those intense grey eyes. "It is a gift."

She cocked a brow and was not falling for it for an instant. Bane did not give gifts… ever. The one time he gave her chocolates was because she specifically told him to. Esther did not mean to sound as incredulous as she did but she simply could not help it. "A gift?"

"Right now time is the most valuable thing I possess. I am giving it to you today."

She stood and leaned menacingly across the table as her hand reached for his face and she wound her power into him to see the truth. The distrustful expression on her face fell… he meant it. Bane wanted to spend time with her. Before she could stop it, a small bashful smile fought past her sarcastic demeanor and twisted her lips. "Why?"

He did not answer but the telling crinkle of skin at his eyes betrayed his amusement. Suddenly awake and intrigued she swallowed the last bit of her tea and quickly left the room to prepare. Thirty minutes later she was dressed in lethal black leather boots, a dark green dress and her black hooded trench. Esther tucked a few knives away and put on soft makeup.

When Bane saw her he looked surprised at her clothing but secretly was please. It was clear she had put thought into her upswept hair and makeup, chosen the type of clothes that made her feel feminine and approachable.

"Before you say anything I'm armed." Esther raised her hand expecting him to complain.

He interrupted, "It's fine."

Gotham Metropolitan Museum of Art had been in lockdown since the occupation began. Power had never been cut in that sector and looters had, surprisingly, left the building intact. When they reached the door it was clear why, stacks of cars had been piled up in front of all entrances.

"Did you do this?" Esther asked pointing at the rubble barring access, surprised she had not heard of it.

One quick breath. "No."

Esther remembered the Joker's words the day they detonated the tunnels… the museum was his gift to her… a gift no one but members with keycard access though the small secure entrance under the building could use.

The team that had been brought to guard them was ordered to take up position in a perimeter and Bane followed Esther inside. When Esther emerged from the offices and out toward the museum floor she was smiling and content. The air was cold, crisp, and the place was remarkable empty. Heavy metal shutters had descended in lockdown and no sunlight made its way inside. It was eerie and, frankly, a little fun. Esther sensed the place was safe and threw the lights, bathing the halls in illumination.

"Would you like a tour?" She looked over her shoulder with bright eyes, showing her excitement at the prospect. "I can show you all the paintings I love most and there a several here I think you might like."

He accepted her offer and nodded. "Yes."

Giggling like a child she set off tugging Bane forward by the hand. The John William Waterhouse exhibition was still on display and that's where they began. Her passion for art was something he had only seen in passing when she offhandedly mentioned the Museum but he had never really witnessed it firsthand. Barsad had always been her companion, he had been the one who watched as the hard shell slipped away and the soft girl underneath came out. Bane could see now how she had initially caught his attention. She was in love with art and glowed when it was before her.

Esther took him through the galleries, rambling ceaselessly about painters, lines, styles… educating as if he were a potential patron. If she noticed his eyes lingering longer on one painting she would elucidate any information she had on the artist. In the sculpture room she pointed out several she loved. Bane noticed one artist, Hemlock Anderson, had made several of her favorites and knew from her file that they were close friends, that this was the man who many years ago took her on her first date.

It was there he put his hand on her back, resting it lightly as she pointed out the lines of a massive metal sculpture in the center of the room. Her speech caught at his initial, unusual, touch but her body instinctively leaned toward him. It continued like this over the hours. He would brush her when they walked, touched her lightly when she looked comfortable, and distract her with questions, proving he was paying attention. Bane was trying to flirt.

She saved the Master's Gallery for last, savoring the room slowly, reverently. She spoke little there but the soft smile on her face did not slip. He could see the dreamy quality in her eye and watched as she fell into the spell that her favorite paintings offered.

When they ended up under the Rembrandt she took her time… It was this painting she had been crying under the night of the Masquerade and clearly it was this painting she loved most. He noted the donator was Bruce Wayne and wondered if she would mention anything.

"Yes Bane, I talked him into donating it," she mumbled looking over the smiling family, sensing the direction of his thoughts when she saw him read the plaque. "At that time I could hardly tolerate Bruce Wayne… his public image was obnoxious, and frankly his highhandedness made me want to slap him more than once. But when I told him to give this priceless work of art to the museum instead of sell it as he commissioned me to I began to see a fragment of his true nature show. He did it unhesitatingly."

Standing at her side, towering over her in height Bane looked down to see her soft expression. "How did your friendship develop?"

Looking at the painting Esther was reluctant to answer. After a few breaths she started slowly. "Bruce had been, I don't know the word for it… _pursuing_ me to the point that I was losing my mind. Would send me forests of flowers, follow me around, and embarrass me in public… It was infuriating. The last thing I wanted was to be labeled as one of Bruce Wayne's many conquests. The day he offered this painting we came to an understanding: If he would stop with all the nonsense we could be friends. It was a very delicate thing but an arrangement he eventually and reluctantly accepted."

Bane took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. He felt her flutter a little in his grasp. "Continue."

Esther looked down at their hands, his massive paw completely engulfed hers but he held it loose enough that if she wanted to pull away she could. "There… isn't much more to tell. He was Batman; He rescued Crane from a death that prick deserved at my hands… left me for dead to save the life of a sick twisted man. Ethically we would never agree. I had a job to do and he was in the way… If someone stands in the way of true justice, you simply walk up behind them and stab them in the heart… and that's what I did."Pain was in her eyes as she looked up at Bane.

There was a short intake of breath; he nodded back to the Rembrandt. "Why is this your favorite painting?"

She smiled softly and teased, "Who said it was?"

"I can tell…"

"It _is_ my favorite… I like what this painting represents." Esther did something she would never have done if they had not been alone. She raised her free hand to trace a fingertip just above the canvas, not touching, but close enough to point out the paintings finer points. "I like the way the darkness is soothing and the light is soft. They all look happy even though the initial image is stark. The family… they are beautiful. I have spent hours standing in this spot lost in the canvas only to look up and see the entire day has passed." A hint of a wicked grin came to her lips as she looked up at Bane from the corner of her eye and admitted, "I had even considered having Selina steal this painting just so I could get it out of the city."

Bane turned his head to look down at her chuckling, "Do you want to take it with us when we leave?"

He watched the grin begin to spread across her face as her eyes guiltily flew back toward the painting. Chewing her lip she had to admit she wanted it, wanted it badly, but it felt sacrilegious to take it. "I can't just carry a Rembrandt through the streets of Gotham Bane."

The skin crinkled at the corner of his eyes. "Yes you can."

She was giggling as she looked on the family's faces and shook her head. "I feel like a naughty child even considering it." A sudden laugh came to her lips. "You know. This is much more fun to do with you than it ever was with Barsad. He can't stand this place."

Bane was chucking as he looked over her joy then grinned as he watched her wrap herself around his arm. His eyes were on their joined hands then Bane followed her line of sight back to the peaceful family. "Is this what you want in life Nyssa?"

"What girl doesn't want a Rembrandt?" She teased back as her voice became dreamy again.

He squeezed her fingers. "What I mean to say is, the family in the painting…. the way you look at them, is that what you want?"

Her smile faltered but her eyes were still lock fervently on the painting. "I…" She could not say it out loud… but it was clear she wanted it desperately.

Watching her waver he took her chin and turned her head to face him. He brushed his thumb over her jaw and held her gaze. "If we survive Gotham's reckoning I will give you children and the happiness that you want in a life that suits you."

Her eyes went wide at such a straightforward declaration. Jaw dropped she squeaked, "Children?"

"You dislike children?" Unblinking, those over-observant eyes watched her carefully as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

He had shocked her with his resolute tone and apparent lack of concern for the weight of what he just said. "uhhhhh," Her brain would not work as she looked around confused and stammered, "I love children but-"

"Then I will give them to you. League children are well cared for, educated, and brought into greatness." The way he said it, the pure determination in his eyes… he meant every word and needed her to understand.

Her thought process was starting to return and she could not help but give him a confused scowl. "Don't you think you are getting a little ahead of yourself? Last time I checked this was a suicide mission… and-"

"Then we will die together." His eyes were soft grey, warm as he let his fingers run down the side of her neck. "Death by your side would be a fine thing Woman."

Feeling as if she had just been steamrolled Esther looked at him with an absolutely befuddled expression. He had out negotiated her and all she could manage to stupidly stammer was, "Yes, I… I want the painting."

He gave her time, lightly touching her hair as he slowly unhooked the mask. When he kissed her and pulled her against his body she did not resist. His tongue dipped between her lips and he groaned at the sweetness of her mouth.

"Then it is yours," he mumbled in between stirring kisses.

She was kissing him back and answered with a soft noise, weaving them together and eager to feel the honesty of his offer. The groan, the hungry masculine sound that he made on contact sent a shiver up her spine. His fingers were in her hair, pulling out the pins as he devoured her. Drawing her down to the cold marble floor where they tangled and clinged between long slow kisses and his breaths from the mask. Somehow she got his coat off and he spread it under her, laying her back in the warmth of the wool. Without his armor the heat of his muscled chest was free for her hands to explore and with a throaty moan she reached under his shirt to touch all the familiar flesh. He pulled the shirt off, stripping them both quickly to touch skin to skin and press his lips against her softness.

Gloriously naked he leaned over her and looked at her body in the baby pink lacy bra and panties she had chosen. He took a breath from the mask the reached his thick fingers to trace over them. "I am always very intrigued to see what you have on under your clothing… even under your fatigues you wear this _stuff_."

He sounded young, softer, when he spoke without the mask but his eyes were just as intense and focused. Esther knew he was enjoying her lingerie but he also was checking her body for new bruises, reading the story of the battles she had fought alone over the last week. She submitted to his roving fingers and looked at the masterpieces that hung around her, stretching and purring as he ran warm callused palms over every surface of her skin.

He was groaning as his nose ran up her neck and to her hair. His mind was full of gratification having her pliant beneath him while Esther's was glowing in wonder at what they were doing. There was something so decadent about making love here, something glorious that mingled so well with the way he was running long strokes over her body. The scraps of lacy fabric were carefully removed and he cautiously settled between her legs as the mask was refastened.

Esther ran her hand over his broad back, pulling him down. He held her eyes, positioning himself at her wet folds and slowly nudged in. He heard her familiar gasp, saw the pleasure lingering in her gaze and moved tormentingly slowly, holding her spellbound in his eyes. Each gentle rotation of his hip played across her face and flowed through their connection. He could feel her tracing the lines of his scars, running her hands over his backside and kneading the muscle. Her hips matched his movement, grinding and striving to continue the perfect friction.

It was building in her, growing more powerful as he pressed his pubic bone against her swollen nub and watched her moan, never breaking eye contact. One hand cupped her face, thumb tracing her lips as her breath grew faster. It was all bare for her to see, his love, his passion for her, his longing when she had been gone… everything. She took it all, devoured it as lust overtook her rational and all she wanted was him.

Bane felt her clench, heard the deep throaty growl of pleasure and moved faster, upping the pace to stoke the fires burning through them both. Esther was undulating and pressing up, eager for her painfully hard nipples to be soothed. Legs grasped him as she panted and watched the dominant intensity burn in his eyes.

"No one can give you what I can give you woman," he growled thrusting into her core as Esther began to peak and cry out. He changed to that guttural language and a stream of sounds grunted between his lips as Bane plunged into her again and again.

The surge of energies under her skin blotted everything in her vision but those grey green eyes and his endless string of unintelligible words. Arching and shuddering Esther moaned as her pussy twitched around the thick length that filled her to the brim and lost control. It blasted through their connection, her ultimate pleasure and explosive orgasm. When he felt the intensity of what he had given her coupled with the pull of her vice as her body gripped and milked him he groaned his own shuddering climax and buried himself as deep as he could into her heat.

When Esther could feel her senses returning Bane was collapsed on top of her, his face buried above her shoulder, her own head thrown back and her eyes locked on the Rembrandt hanging behind her. She was still breathing hard and with a huge devilish smile she looked over the canvas and gave a low roguish laugh, "I am never going to look at Rembrandt the same way again."

He did not raise his head but Esther could feel his laughter shaking his large frame, and her with it.

* * *

Crane sat like a king atop his mountain of office furniture, slowly sipping water from a gold rimmed crystal goblet when he saw the woman step into the room. Eyes locked on her he set the cup aside and leaned back in his chair.

It was very early morning and the courts had not yet been opened to the public… yet by the way the soldiers nodded in deference when she passed it was clear the woman was one of them. But she certainly did not look like them. Dressed all in black, fitted leather pants and a leather jacket, with a sword strapped across her back she moved to speak with the large commander Crane had heard called Tejan.

Observing them he noted the team of soldiers that followed her. Crane felt an urge to see her closer, to see her face. Climbing down from his station he crossed the litter strewn floor. "Excuse me."

Pausing in his speech Tejan swiveled his head and looked over the dark haired woman before him to press a steady stare at the doctor. "Yes?" he enquired in his heavy unfriendly accent.

Esther knew Crane was speaking to her. The strangest sensation came over her as she turned to look the Scarecrow face on. The instant she had entered the room she perceived him perched on his pyramid but chose to ignore him and now he had the audacity to approach her. Clearly he had grown comfortable as a lackey of the League of Shadows. Her face was impassive as she found him staring at her. Crane nodded once and held out a hand toward her. "Sorry to interrupt. I am Doctor Crane."

Esther looked down at the offered hand with a quirked brow and felt the slow spread of an evil small smile alight her black painted lips. Voice low and tempting Esther met his eyes and spoke, "I know who you are Scarecrow."

When Crane realized that she would not take the proffered hand he pulled it back and flashed a charming smile. "You have me at a disadvantage."

"I always do." The heel of her boot clicked against the floor as Esther took a step nearer the doctor. She took another, then another… walking until she was too close, radiating such control that Crane swallowed and took a step back from her encroaching form. Esther countered and continued to approach until she was only a few inches from his face. Her gaze locked on his vivid blue eyes as she continued to intimidate.

"How are you enjoying the position in Gotham's new administration that I designed for you?" Though her words seemed conversational it was clear that she was making a point. She was his superior.

"I did not know I had you to thank for it… uh?" He really wanted to know her name, felt an incontrollable urge to continue this conversation.

Cocking her head to the side Esther leered wickedly. "I am known as the Demon."

"The Demon..." Crane offered a tight smile and reached a hand between their close faces to push his glasses up his nose, noticing that her attention had gone to the scar on the side of his neck. When her fingers came up to actually pull the fabric of his collar down to see the mark his full lips parted in surprise. He held still and admittedly relished her scrutiny, watching her face closely as she smirked.

"If the blade that made this mark had been a half inch higher it would have severed your carotid artery. You would have died," she muttered examining the scar, "yet you were spared… perhaps Fate has something very interesting in store for you. Or perhaps you are just fortune's joke."

Tejan was only a few feet away, watching with rapt attention at the game of cat and mouse Esther was weaving around the mad judge. He knew what this man had done to her, as did most of the brothers in the room. Watching her play with him now brought a tick of a smile to the corner of his mouth.

Crane cleared his throat to speak, eyes running over her sultry makeup with unhurried interest but before he could say a word Esther simply turned and walked away, motioning for Tejan to follow, leaving the room with the team of men at her back.

"She is very abrupt…" Crane scowled as he ran a hand through his thick hair and noticed every brother in the room had stopped to watch the exchange. At a loss for what to do he climbed back up his desks, mind full of the very interesting woman he had just met… Gotham's Demon. And just what do Demons fear he wondered.

It had been a long night moving through the city. Almost the instant Esther and Bane left the museum she had been given a vision that sent him off to Low Town to prevent an uprising near the island's power plant. In turn, she had transformed back into the Demon and with her team began to call on all the High Town sheriffs, checking their work and praising or punishing their actions.

Around midnight Esther had taken a long break and sat down to a meal with Selina. It was the first time since her promotion to sheriff that Esther had spoken to her… and Selina had been very uncomfortable with her presence until Esther took off the wig and sat back with a smile.

The young woman's apartment was full of new assorted items that must have been looted. Like Bane, Selina was a trophy collector. It was a little cute as Esther took her time examining what the girl had gathered.

"Have you had any trouble that I should be aware of?" Esther asked in a conversational tone as her hands drifted over a fine set of jewels lying incongruously on her shoddy bureau.

Selina was watching her from the nearby kitchen table. "No." She stood and crossed over to her mentor. "I wanted to thank you… for not killing Jen."

Her words caught Esther by surprise. "You are welcome." Looking around the room it was clear that only Selina's things remained in the apartment. "I see she has run off. Did your friend leave to join the roving gangs?"

"She did. Stops by now and then… but she is no longer the same." The sadness in Miss Kyle's voice made Esther soften her expression and place a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Kitten." Esther gave her a gentle squeeze and looked into her big brown eyes. "Jen did not change… she is only showing the truth of what she always was. She was never like you even if you wanted her to be. When the chips are down, when the world is on its head, people show you their true nature."

"I suppose," Selina answered looking back down at the jewels Esther had been admiring.

With a voice that was instantly more charming Esther nodded toward the television. "I don't know about you but I have not had the chance to rest for quite some time. What do you say we have the boys bring us some food and we sit down and watch a movie?"

Sculpted eyebrows shot up Selina's face. "What kind of food?" Aside from rations she had not had a decent meal in weeks.

Esther laughed, "Looks like your nature and my nature might be similar when it comes to our stomachs. What kind of food do you want?"

"Italian."

"Fine, but I get to pick the movie." A moment later she radioed Ahmed and asked him to bring the requested food.

Together they sat on the couch and watched La Dolce Vita, eating heavy Italian food that Ahmed found god only knew where and relaxing. When the film hit its climax the power went out and Esther released a prolonged sigh. "Well, looks like that's all the fun I get to have tonight. We'll finish this another time."

Leaving mass quantities of takeout behind Esther pulled on the wig and left. The rest of the darkness was spent on the hunt… and Esther had to admit, she could cover far more ground with her expert team at her back then when she moved alone… With the dawn Esther's visions ended and the hunt was over. Climbing into a tumbler she was driven back to City Hall.

Sitting at the chair in Commissioner Gordon's office she met with Tejan while quickly eating breakfast. She outlined her visions and knew he would handle all she had assigned to him.

"Where is Bane?" She asked with a mouth full of food.

"He is in transit from Low Town. We expect his arrival any moment," Tejan spoke offhandedly.

"What is the report on the power plant situation?"

"All rebels killed, bodies displayed outside the gates of the power plant as warning."

Esther stopped chewing and leaned back in her chair. "How very Roman."

Tejan flipped through some pages. "And effective."

"I have been thinking Tejan. The boys… the street kids that served in the tunnels, what are they doing now?"

"Those who did not run off are still serving, mostly with clean up and minor militia duties… errand running."

"I think they should be repurposed. If the rebels are growing in number it would be natural for them to embrace lost children. Send them out to gather intel and reward them well: food, safety, shelter, money, whatever they want. You have no idea how crafty a street kid from this city can be."

Tejan looked up from his report and gave her the tiniest amused smirk. Clearly, he knew exactly how crafty they could be.

"Very funny Tejan," She laughed knowing he was thinking of her.

* * *

**Late November: Approx. 3 months to detonation**

The skin of his palms had finally started to callus as it had been when he was in his prime. The weeks of exercise had shown him just how far he had let himself go. Yes, he had been trim, muscular even, but his hands had grown soft as had his focus. Now Bruce was seeing the truth.

The television was the whip that cracked when he began to despair. He would watch the ceaseless news casts on Gotham, see the flames and endless smoke that bellowed from his city… it would motivate him to push harder. He had a purpose once, he would find it again.

Sweat was dripping off his body as he continued what felt like and endless amount of pushups.

"Why build yourself?" His white haired caretaker asked.

Bruce kept moving his body in exercise and thought over the dreams that have been visiting him, the familiar voice calling him home. "I'm not meant to die in here."

"Here? There? What's the difference?" the old man was tired… had lost hope long ago as his body declined.

Bruce paused and let his eyes go back to the screen. Siege of Gotham Day 84 was plastered on the broadcast. "She is calling me home." He had not meant to speak it aloud.

The prisoner only laughed, as did the old man who glared from the bars of his cage. Clearly Bane's enemy was beginning to lose his mind. Shrugging his warden ignored the man who continued to exercise. Most cracked in the first few months, of course the privileged man would break quickly.

Her voice whispered in Bruce's mind, _"It is the indomitable will that matters Bruce. Physical strength alone will not set you free."_

"Tomorrow I will make the jump." If a child did it, he could do it.

The old man rolled his eyes and wandered off. Let the fool try it and he too would learn… there was no escape.

Morning came and Bruce confidently approached the wall. In the beginning the climb was deceptively easy, oddly fulfilling. Standing on the outcrop joy filled his heart as he leapt forward to freedom.

Vision blurred… he saw the ground slowly rising up to meet him… or was he slowly descending to meet it? Muddled thoughts and the shrill horrific laughter of an old enemy sounded in his skull.

_"Bruce. Wake up."_ The woman's voice was back.

His lips mouthed the words as eyes stared forward like the dead, _"I watched you die."_

The abject sorrow that moved through her voice was like a knife in his heart. _"I have died so many times my friend."_

Suddenly awake Bruce realized he had failed the jump. His warden was waiting, arms upstretched to help him out of the rope.

"I told you it could not be done." The old man muttered in his ear, struggling to support Bruce's greater weight.

Voice pained and as he tried to force air back into his lungs, "You said a child did it…"

"No ordinary child. A child forged by suffering, hardened by pain." The old man sounded almost amused with his next words, "not a man from privilege."

* * *

Snows had come early this year. It was as she suspected from the hot summer… winter was going to be brutal. Crouching on a rooftop Esther watched the skyline while she waited, vision struggling to see through the thick falling flakes.

_"Cain?"_ Barsad sounded in her earpiece.

She touched the communicator. "I'm here."

_"Target heading your direction, west down Cicero." _

"Roger." Right on cue a group of hoods led by a former gangster Esther recognized as a mid-level thug back from the time the Chechen ran this corner of the city came into view.

Esther was dressed as the Demon ready to frighten, black leather concealed in a white coat, better to hide in the snow that blanketed the city.

A few of Gotham's old gangsters had started to become just a little too comfortable in their cushy new roles. Esther had seen this man, Pascal, lurking Low Town and trying to gain influence by promising food to followers. Food he did not have…

Maroni had offered the tip that the little nobody was bragging about a food truck heist and Esther had seen his plans clearly. He wanted to raid the League's own well supplied food supply trucks and sell the goods on the black market. Now a team of sharpshooters were in place, surrounding the gangsters along with her infantry brothers hiding in the nearby buildings, waiting in ambush. Esther was going to give the men a chance to survive to let them spread the tale of what she was capable of and hopefully dissuade any other morons from trying the same thing… she had better things to do with her time.

With that thought in mind she slipped from the roof and landed silently in the soft snow.

"Good afternoon Pascal!" Esther shouted, friendly and politely behind the men. They froze and turned pointing the guns her brother's had supplied them at the ready.

"Hello… ah, Demon." The front man answered, unable to hide his shock as the notorious woman stood before him in the snow.

Slow and elegant was her smile as she nodded, walking forward with a hand outstretched. "I have heard about you and I was hoping I might introduce myself."

"Really?" he cocked his head and grinned, his double chins squishing into his neck. Taking his hand she looked over his face. A bulbous upturned nose was red and windblown, he reminded her of a beady eyed pug. An ugly beady eyed pug.

The grip on his hand changed and yanking him forward Esther spun him, knocking him to his knees to kneel facing his men. Her sword was at his throat before the gang had been able to follow her movements.

"Now boys." Esther was smiling again, feral and not at all friendly. "I happen to know that the pathetic lot of you were on your way to steal from me… I must admit I do not like that. Not. One. Bit."

The razor sharp blade at Pascal's throat was pulled a little tighter and a slow trickle of blood began to drip. Her eyes scanned the crowd. There were only ten of them; two had served as Bane's mercenaries in the tunnels. Those two should have known better and would have to die.

"You got it wrong Demon," the plump man at her feet argued, eyes budging as he tried to look up at her.

"Really?" Esther cocked her head and pursed her lips. "Enlighten me."

"We are just on our way to-"

"Actually, don't waste my time," Esther interrupted, "I have a lot on my plate today. I already know your whole foolish plan. Did you really think it would take only ten of your untrained thugs to attack a truck with three of my soldiers? You are as stupid as you are ugly."

"It's not what you-"

"Ah-ta-ta… Stop talking" Esther cut deeper into his jowls and the blood began to flow as he hissed. She took a handful of his hair and forced his head back further so she could meet his eyes. "Confess and I might be persuaded to let you live."

As she was speaking one of Pascal's goons began to raise his rifle, assuming the Demon's eyes were elsewhere. The goon's skull was instantly decorated with a gaping hole right between the eyes. Barsad, no doubt, had shot him from his perch.

"Would you look at that…" Esther looked at the toppling corpse and marveled. "I never knew that the snow caused spontaneous cranial combustion…. Did you know Pascal?"

His jaw was hanging loose and the pug face started to look more like a puffer fish instead.

"I will take that as a no," Esther mocked. "You have five seconds to confess or I will give you a more creative death. One. Two."

"YES! We were gonna hit that truck!"

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it," she cooed and patted his check. "And what do you think your punishment should be? An arm? A leg? Something much much smaller but far more dear?"

"I… I can give you information!" He was stuttering and sweating despite the cold as his hands covered his crotch.

Esther stepped back and kicked him between the shoulder blades so that he sprawled face first into the snow. "And what could you possibly have that is of value to me?"

Her men had started to step forward from the shadows, demonstrating just how badly outnumbered the thugs were.

Rolling over to his backside he looked up from his submissive position. "I know where the Murphys have been stockpiling gasoline."

"Where? On 3rd and Main?" Esther grinned, poking her sword tip under his chin.

He could not have looked more shocked.

"Look…" Esther's eyes bore into his as she picked through his mind and stole everything. "There is no information you have that I do not already possess…"

"Please…"

Esther rolled her eyes then looked up at the thugs. "You will give back the weapons we so generously shared until you prove that you can be trusted with them again."

"Maroni's men will wipe us out?" Pascal whispered.

Flashing angry eyes went back to the cowering man. "Not my problem. Use rocks and sticks like the rest of the city." Once he shut up she looked back up. "You may leave now."

Pascal scrambled to his feet while her brothers took all their weapons, even knives that the League clearly had not provided.

"And one more thing," Esther growled eyeballing the two former mercenaries. "You two will not be walking away from this."

The group suddenly parted away from the singled out men, leaving the weakest of the herd to the slaughter.

"You know the drill," Esther spoke as she stepped toward them. "Kneel and I will make it quick."

Terrified they both complied and Esther made good on her promise. It was a merciful death. Two heads fell in the snow. "Before you go Pascal clean that up," she gestured to the corpses. "I like my streets to be tidy."

The bodies were dragged away as fast as Pascal and his goons could manage.

Barsad was breathless with laughter as he ran up. "Do you know how hard it is to sight a target when I'm laughing? Spontaneous cranial combustion! I don't know where you come up with this shit." He was bent over he was laughing so hard.

The whole team was chuckling and flicking a tear from her eye Esther pulled up her scarf and put an arm around her friend. Wiping the snow out of his beard he looked at her again and just started laughing all over again.

The team left and made it back to City Hall as the evening darkness crept in. Knocking the snow from her boots Esther stepped inside and let the heat embrace her. Throngs of citizens were packed in the courtroom for the weekly liquor lottery. The noise was deafening as numbers were called and cheap vodka distributed to the winners. Pulling the fox fur lined hood down she exposed her long black hair.

Barsad lead the way, carving a path through the rowdy crowd. Crane was at his desk reaching into a fish bowl and pulling out numbers but looked up the instant he saw the shiny black hair pass the back of the hall.

He had been very intrigued with the mercenary known as the Demon and watched her every move on the rare occasions she entered his courtroom. Bane's second in command was usually at her side when she was in attendance. It was the only time the bearded man ever showed any emotion. It was not a shift most people would perceive but the trained psychiatrist noticed the small things, the twitch of his lip... the shrug of his shoulder.

Crane called the final winner and banged the gavel announcing that court was convened for the day. The black haired woman never gave him a second glance but there was something about her that was so familiar and it was maddening. Leaning back in his chair he considered her and felt that weird whir in his mind that sometimes made his eye twitch.

His right arm began to ache, rubbing the place where it had been badly broken almost a decade ago he watched her walk straight toward Bane. When the pain began to ease he straightened his worn jacket and began the decent down his tower of desks. The mob was being force out into the streets by Bane's soldiers, probably to drink themselves senseless and freeze to death in the snow. He could care less about sheep.

Moving quickly Dr. Crane walked toward Bane and the Demon. Their conversation was below his hearing but from their body language he sensed it was a field report. Bane never moved from his leaning perch against the pillar when she arrived. He was comfortable with her even though her very demeanor was hostile.

Esther felt his approach, sensing his twisted little mind. Since he had seen her weeks ago the Scarecrow had become persistent, always trying to get a good look at her when she appeared as the Demon. Halting her conversation she looked over a shoulder. Threatening brown eyes peered through the curtain of black hair and made it clear he was not welcome to approach further.

From the crowd loud manic laughter sounded and the room feel silent while a string of creepy cackles filled the air. The Joker was pointing at her and laughing wildly as he stepped out of his hiding place in the shifting masses. "If looks could kill! Crane old buddy I don't think the little Demon, ah, liiiiikes you." The statement ended in a hiss of breath, snakelike and creepy.

Lanky steps of old worn loafers crossed the paper cluttered floor. Snow still clung to the purple overcoat, flaking off as he stepped nearer. Turning to face him head on Esther could see that his paint was fresh, only slightly creased, and his clothing relatively clean as the Joker and his men approached.

Black eyes darted over her appearance and lingered with a sick grin on the black hair. Esther met his eyes with a bland expression as he cocked his head and chewed his scars. She lost his attention and he turned toward Crane, his whole being shifted and the air itself seemed to vibrate with menace when he found Crane still staring at Esther.

Moving his body into Crane's line of sight he blocked the Scarecrow's view with his broad purple back. Waggling his eyebrows he stood up straight and looked her in the eye. "I am meeting some old chums tonight who would just loooove to take a crack at you. Whadaya say killer?"

She understood his hidden meaning, the Joker was setting up a poker game and she was being officially invited and clearly, Bane was not.

Esther spoke in a low jeer, "Should I _hazard_ a guess where?"

The slow spreading grin and dancing black eyes made it clear he found her word play entertaining. "Nope." Over-pronouncing the "P" he pursed his lips and considered his reply. Meeting her eyes he chose not to speak but instead waited for her to prod at his mind, offering to show her if she would only look.

Esther saw what he projected almost effortlessly and then answered with a nod. The Delacourt… Esther considered and felt the strangest urge to go. Looking unimpressed she scanned over his paint and took her sweet time answering while he licked his scars, smacked his lips, and waited.

Looking past his shoulder to his gang her eyes lit on Melvin and Esther at long last gave her answer. "I will only go if Meathead is playing… and there better be good booze. You know what I like."

"Be there at eleven sharp." With an odd jerking movement he spun to leave and made a point of walking at an angle that forced Crane to step aside or be rammed.

When the Joker was gone Esther turned back to Crane, this time her eyes were far more calculating as she looked him over. "You." She cocked her head. "Be ready to leave at 10:30."

"Ready for what?" Crane asked, suddenly charming now that he had her attention. He gave her a handsome smile and looked entirely suave; a crazy little wolf in sheep's clothing.

One long piercing look was his only answer before she turned her back and went right back to speaking with Bane.

When Crane had been led from the room and only the League of Shadows remained Esther stretched loudly and explained, "The game is at the Delacourt. If Barsad is available it would be suitable for him to be there."

"Why take Crane?"

Esther gave a wicked grin, stepping between Bane's spread thighs and toyed with the bit of shirt that showed above his armor. "Because it will insult the Joker and amuse him. Keeping him off balance keeps him… happy? I'm not sure if that is the right word but it will keep him distracted while I try to figure out what he is up to. Things are never as they seem with him…"

Bane leaned back against the pillar and looked down into Esther's eyes. He disliked the cryptic conversations that took place between Nyssa and Oberon, the odd commutation that made little sense to those around them but was perfectly understood between the two.

His voice was decidedly unamused as he traced his fingertips down her neck. "Who is Meathead?"

"Melvin White, the marine poster boy looking goon that is usually with the Joker. He's an old poker buddy of mine from the grander days of the Stacked Deck."

A deep breath was pulled into the mask as Bane lifted a disbelieving brow. "You are friendly with one of the Joker's men?"

"He makes me laugh… kinda like an incredibly stupid little brother. The night Crane abducted me Melvin fought at my side and was seriously wounded trying to defending me. Yes, I am friendly with him… not that I trust him, he is absolutely dangerous… and though he is very fond of me he I also make sure he is quite afraid of me."

As the last words left her lips it was clear that Esther had been pulled into a vision. Wide eyes were far away as she viewed whatever Balance chose to show her. Bane studied her, careful not to disturb as he looked over the now familiar paint but saw his woman underneath. He had been intrigued to see her embrace the role of the Demon. The image that Esther cultivated was unique and worthy of a student of Ra's al Ghul if not the Demon Head himself. She had a reputation and was incredibly feared as Bane's assassin.

The way she could control the room, inspire fear or love when she spoke with the underworld had surprised him but then he remembered these were the men and women she had been dealing with her entire life. When Maroni confirmed that years ago Esther had played cards with the most dangerous men in the city but been entirely unknown to them it just added to the allure of the Demon and now the darker elements clamored over themselves to be invited to her table.

When he saw her begin to return Bane put a hand on her waist, pulled her to step closer between his legs, and waited for her to respond. When it was finished she smiled up beautifully and slid her arms around his neck. "Talia is coming to see you. I should get home and make a nice dinner for you both. You are going to ask for Chicken Kiev since you know she likes it. Oh, and I have some chocolate hidden away… or maybe a pumpkin pie." She was talking more to herself than to him as she ran through the list of random ingredients that were in stock.

The shift was so quick that it made him chuckle. The Demon was gone and Esther Cain, art dealer and cook was back… or maybe this was Nyssa, mate to Bane. He pulled her closer and smiled, admiring her domestic behavior while his hand held her hip.

"Nyssa, you will wear the tracker tonight." He took her chin and pulled it back to face him.

She smirked. "Agreed."

He knew how much Esther loved her chocolate. Smiling under the mask he met her eyes. "Please make Chicken Kiev and pumpkin pie."

"I told you you were going to ask for it," Esther chuckled touching her palm to his face and lovingly stroking him. "Can you come home with me now?… I would like to make something else _with you_ before I leave." The offer was followed with a dramatic wink.

The instant fire in Bane's eyes made it clear he would like nothing better.

* * *

Esther and Barsad were walking out the door as Talia arrived. Despite their friendly greeting and Talia's customary kiss on the mouth neither woman wanted to be anywhere near the other. Though she had heard reports, Talia had not seen Esther in the Demon's disguise. The long pin straight black hair and heavy fringe bangs made her look dark indeed, the luminescent pale skin and dark sultry makeup was witchlike, sinister. The sheer amount of knives that were strapped to her arms and exposed thighs was also quite intimidating. Low heeled fitted leather boots covered to the knee, a strapless black leather dress hugged her curves and displayed far more of her body than Talia had ever seen aside from the night of her initiation.

With a wink and a grin Esther pulled on a coat, buttoning it up to her chin and wrapping the red league scarf around her head and face. With a polite goodbye Esther looked at Bane and announced, "Pie is cooling on the counter, whip cream is in the fridge."

Sword in hand Barsad and Esther left. Bane, smiling and relaxed, stepped forward to greet Talia.

* * *

Talia was sipping the red wine Esther had left breathing on the table and let her deceptively soft china blue eyes run over the man sitting across from her. She sighed and took a long drink. "Doesn't it bother you a little that Esther is out there dressed like that with Barsad at her side?" It was the main question she had wanted to ask since Talia had locked eyes on the woman.

"No." It was a simple statement and 95% sincere.

"Maybe it's because you have not seen him kiss her as often as I have." Talia set down the wine and reached for her fork enjoying the last bite of pie.

"Nyssa is not interested in Barsad."

"Ahhh," Talia giggled teasingly, "But Barsad is interested in Esther."

"No, not anymore." Bane was growing annoyed with the direction she was leading the conversation and made it clear with the warning look that he locked on her face.

"Calm down Bane, I'm only teasing you." Talia laughed sounding playful and young. It worked on him every time. "Speaking of Esther Cain, Lucius Fox has been trying to get word of her. It's been eating him alive thinking her fiancé may have hurt her."

"As far as the public is concerned I murdered Esther Cain."

"Ah yes, the trial to save that withered old man." Talia was disgusted. "Why not have her appear as one of the slaves who have been acquired for cooking and cleaning?"

"For what purpose?" Bane asked. Talia had a gift for infiltration. "Do you need her in some way?"

"Possibly." Talia nodded. "She is close to Fox and would give me another angle to play with him." Taking a deep breath Talia lost her smile and with serious eyes continued, "And, I hear rumors that she goes missing for days. If she were in my service I could keep a closer eye on her."

Bane raised a very unamused brow. "Nyssa does not go missing Talia. She is in the field and has shown great results handling the gangsters and maintaining my authority despite any warring factions in Gotham's underworld."

"By dressing like a whore and playing cards?" She asked before sipping her wine.

He did not change his expression, he did not move, and he certainly did not answer. Bane simply waited.

Talia leaned forward and met stormy grey eyes. "It had to be said Bane. Don't you see that she is… altered? You have given her too much power and now she does as she pleases."

If he had not been so annoyed he would have cocked a half grin… the Oracle always did as she pleased even with his threats and commands. Bane swallowed his aggravation and tried to see it from Talia's point of view. His child had only seen the Oracle as Esther Cain… had not interacted with her outside of that one role and potentially did not understand exactly what she was dealing with. Sitting back in his chair he thought over her words as he hooked the mask to his face. "This is how she always was my dear."

Talia let out a deep breath as if in contemplation. "Oberon warned me that she would begin to show her true colors once the city fell… and now she is this 'Demon.' It is ridiculous."

He put his hands on the table and looked over the minute excited flush that came over Talia. Bane hardened his voice and leaned forward. "He is her enemy… and very dangerous."

"He may be her enemy but he is our ally." Talia waved a hand dismissively. "Are you not interested in knowing her past?"

Bane took a deep breath and softened his tone, "Talia. Let this go."

Chine blue eyes flashed up dangerously. "Your personal feelings on the matter cloud your judgment my friend."

"I do not see how it serves the mission. And I have seen the subtle manipulations Oberon weaves. You should be cautious of him. Nyssa is the only one who has been able to manage even a modicum of control over the man. Do not damage the balance."

"I managed him just fine," Talia snapped with a tight smile.

"I am starting to see that he was managing you. Disruption is his purpose and it is clear to me that you harbor some mistrust for your sister now. You have given him power over you Talia by allowing him to foster this suspicion."

"Don't be ridiculous," Talia growled. "As much as he tries to appear god-like, Oberon is just a deranged man."

Bane took his child's hand. "Then why listen to him?"

"Because, even so, he knows more about her than anyone else." Talia squeezed his fingers and said exactly the right thing to unsettle her protector, "And tell me Bane… you think you have her faith but after all this time why has she not told you about her child?"

Bane did not answer. He had tried to coax it out of Nyssa at the museum… and failed.

Talia finished her wine and set the glass on the table. "And it is for that reason that I had the girl brought here. I will tolerate no more rebelliousness from that woman. She will learn her place."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" He bellowed standing from the table and slamming his fist against the wood.

The woman in questions looked as if he had slapped her. "I did what was necessary!" Standing from her seat she leaned over the table, confronting her guardian with a snarl. "You have been so blinded panting after your pet you fail to see how dangerous she is!"

Bane was breathing hard, chest rising and falling in massive waves as he paced and tried to deal with the sudden dread that sat like a rock in his stomach. He roared and looked at her, eyes narrowed and intense. "The girl will be brought here immediately. And you will answer to Nyssa when she comes home."

* * *

The street was unnaturally quiet as Esther's caravan pulled up to the Delecourt. Since this speakeasy was located in what was formerly an upscale neighborhood most of the tenants were most likely in hiding or dead. Snow fell in steady thick flakes as Esther climbed from her SUV and waited for Crane and her team to join her. Melvin was at the door greeting her with a huge grin and his boyish delight.

"I hear you asked for me specifically Ma'am," he said in his charming southern boy drawl, stepping forward to offer an arm.

Esther laughed at his attempt at gallantry. "I always enjoy destroying you at the tables."

As custom Esther picked through his mind just in case he had any inkling about tonight's game. It was there: The guest list, the booze, Jack's order to meet her outside… but nothing suspicious. Even so Esther had felt an almost uncontrollable urge to be there from the moment the Joker had mentioned it. Whatever the night held, it was important.

Barsad entered before her, scanning the room as Esther followed with Melvin at her side, Crane and her guards behind. The reminder of her men created a perimeter around the building, patrolling the neighborhood in case the resistance should attack.

Warm air hit her face and immediately Esther began to unbutton the thick coat, hanging it by the door before strapping her sword across her back. Barsad stepped to her side. Beard trimmed and wild hair brushed back he looked commanding and intelligent, heavily armed his expression held the dangerous deadpan he had honed over the years. Her guards Ahmed and Kebba took position, dressed as soldiers with heavy artillery and stared forward emotionless.

Maroni saw her walk in with her contingent and stepped forward to greet her. "Hello Dame." Looking to Melvin he scoffed and cocked his head arrogantly. "Get her a drink guy."

"It's been a long time Maroni," Crane's unwelcome voice chimed as he sauntered up and slid next to Esther.

"Yeah." Maroni looked instantly wary. "Who invited you Scarecrow?"

"The Demon did," Crane answered with a cocky tight grin.

The gangster looked confused but immediately noticed the silencing look Esther gave him. Melvin returned almost instantly with a glass of bourbon and Esther smiled, softening her features "Thank you Meathead."

The Delacourt was as she remembered, rich wood walls, old school mobster vibe and a little ostentatious. One large poker table had been set up in the center of the room. From behind it the Joker had been silently observing her arrival, eyes glowing and a small evil smirk on his red smeared lips when he saw her special guest.

"Well well, if you didn't bring Crane…," the Joker purred from the gloom, stepping slowly into the low light. Shadows were cast on his creased painted face and it looked like he had been busy in the hours since she had seen him. The black paint had begun to bleed into the white, giving his eyes the appearance of fathomless black pits set in the skull like paint. His overcoat was missing and he stood with his sleeve rolled up in the colorful tailored clothing he preferred.

"I was feeling nostalgic," Esther countered stepping forward with a lovely smile.

"Funny," the Joker trilled adjusting his waistcoat, "So was I."

"Crane, I'm sure you remember the Joker?" Esther was charming, disarming the handsome psychiatrist by threading her arm through his and leading him toward the table. She made sure he was seated to her right and grinned when Melvin took the seat at her left.

When the Joker came to the table he literally grabbed the back of Crane's chair and dragged it down a spot, pulling an empty chair forward. The wooden chair legs scraped across the floor before he sat with a determined plop next to Esther. Rolling up his sleeves further he singsonged a nasal tune, "Since we both know that you and I, cupcake, are the only worthy players here let's not waste time on for-mal-it-ies."

Esther simply shrugged and looked at the affronted Crane. "He is right Crane. If my memory serves, you will be the first out."

Maroni laughed, "That's how I remember it."

Esther grinned and picked up the deck, shuffling with panache and throwing the cards around. Though Jack sat at her side he did not once try to press his leg to hers as he had in times past. Even so he was practically buzzing with odd energy and each time Esther looked his way she found the Joker's obsidian eyes locked on her. Esther did not mind, she was in her element and in truth, he was one of very few card players who was actually a challenge to meet at the table. The hours had been far more entertaining than Esther wanted to admit.

Conversation was as it had always been, superficial and no talk of business. Bourbon flowed and despite the necessary tension that sat between the dangerous group, they were as relaxed as they could be. The night proceeded as she said; though Crane was a decent player he was the first out. Unaware that most of the room wanted to paint the walls with his guts he had smiled and was his disgustingly charming old self.

When Crane excused himself to use the john the Joker watched him leave, making a playful face before turning to Esther and leaning close. "He still does not remember who you are, ah, does he?"

Esther gave a dark low laugh as she winked at Maroni. "I think it's slowly coming back to him."

"And when he does?" The Joker bit his lip, incredibly intrigued with her behavior.

Icy blue eyes turned back to Jack. "I will stab him in the neck again," Esther practically purred with a dark smile as she stared straight into those black eyes.

The whole scene was absurd… the entire table burst out laughing. Esther could sense her guards' confusion and particularly Barsad's discomfort at the apparent familiarity Esther had with these men. Melvin reached for the bottle of bourbon and pouring the last excused himself to grab another. When he returned to his seat Esther looked over with a smile and froze. Thomas had taken Meathead's seat and looked at her with his huge brown eyes.

"Thomas…" Esther breathed with a soft smile, running her eyes all over his familiar face. He was older, too skinny, and his hair in need of a cut.

He giggled in his unbalanced way and could not control the look of guilt that came to his brow despite the smile on his lips. Esther saw it immediately in his fragile mind. The expression fell from her face and she hurriedly stripped the gloves off her hands, pressing her palms against her old friend's temples and looking at him in transfixed horror. It was as if the breath had been stolen from her body.

Cassandra… Years of her daughter's life was in this man's photographic memory. He had followed Esther secretly, unbeknownst to the Joker and watched over her offspring from a distance… Esther witnessed the League of Shadows, led by Talia breaking into a house and watched as her little girl was carried out, limp in Talia's arms. Shortly after Curtis, bleeding and unconscious was dragged behind.

Eyes never left Thomas's face while she syphoned every last ounce. She watched his frantic cross country drive to come to her and tell her of the child. How he inadvertently stumbled on his old boss and asked for help… witnessed the Joker's threats to keep his mouth shut and avoid her. In rage Esther's right hand shot out behind her and grasped the Joker's throat in a death grip. Jack had known… for over a year and kept Thomas and the truth from her! She was going to kill him.

The low predatory growl that came from her throat as her head slowly turned from Thomas and landed on Jack's hated face made Maroni lean back and with an owl like stare. The Joker sat there, letting her crush his throat as he met her eyes, a small smirk on his ruined mouth.

Esther sensed it as she stood from her seat shaking in fury and leaned down, her knee resting on the Joker's chair between his wide spread legs.

Barsad was trapped as he watched Esther change. He had seen her shock when the stringy dark haired man sat next to her. Heard the joy in her voice when she greeted him then stared in dread as her face filled with horror. His brothers at his side were incapacitated, crumpled to the ground unconscious from whatever had been injected into them. The man Esther called Meathead was behind him, holding a blade to his throat and whispering, "He let you keep her long enough."

And then faster than lightening the Oracle's hand shot out and grabbed the Joker by the throat… followed by that ungodly noise. Whatever had happened Esther was bending the air around her, distorting the light and darkness. Everyone seemed affected as her fury washed over them… everyone but the Joker. He sat there smiling, as if he fed off it, waiting for her to lean closer and making no move to stop her.

Silence stretched between the couple as her claw on his throat continued. Black hair hung forward and concealed her face but had Barsad been able to see her expression would have terrified him. Lips pulled back in a snarl Esther pushed violently at Jack's mind. He let her in, showing her specific memories, leading her through the chaotic whirlwind.

Images poured into her, the times he had watched mother and daughter together, yet never approached. His command that Thomas find where they were keeping the girl in Gotham once he learned from Talia that she was here. Memories from that very morning when the Joker himself had seen the little girl cross before a basement window at a rundown apartment building in Low Town. Thick bars on the windows made it clear that she and her guardian were imprisoned. It was a building under League control, an address Esther knew.

When Esther realized Cassandra was presently in Gotham one hot tear ran down her face and dripped onto the Joker's waistcoat. Whatever thoughts of redemption Esther once carried for Talia were snuffed out; Talia would die for this.

Soft purple leather ran over her cheek, wiping the tear away while her mind continued to absorb the nightmare. When her attention came back to the present and her power snapped out of the Joker she felt his thumb leave her cheek and saw him slid something extremely familiar across the table toward her.

"Go get her," he whispered darkly despite the hand at his throat.

Natalie's knife waited on the table for her to take, her favorite blade… and therefore the most important. She understood at once what he expected her to do. Reaching for the familiar mother-of-pearl handled flick knife she released Jack's neck, shoving him roughly back, marking him with lines of bleeding scratches along his throat.

Tucking the knife against her heart she looked back to the table, ignoring the aghast Maroni and gave Thomas a pitying look. Her hand came up to brush the unkempt stingy black hair, thumb stroking his cheek. Her eyes thanked him as she whispered into his mind, _"This is not your fault."_

Her fingers fell away and Thomas began to cry. Slowly Esther turned her head, looking like the devil herself until her burning eyes landed on Barsad. It was that same look he had seen in her eyes two years ago in the jungle the day she almost killed him… only this time magnified by a thousand.

Closing the space between them her eyes bore into his and before she even touched him he felt her invade his mind. Looking into those dangerous smoldering eyes Barsad could find no trace of Esther, there was only the enraged Demon.

Her hand gripped his jaw, nails digging into the skin and drawing blood. "If you resist me I will tear your mind apart piece by piece to find what I want," she snarled so loud and so low it was inhuman.

She slammed into his memories as his body tensed to flee, but Melvin held him trapped. Barsad could see just what she was seeking, her daughter. It was too late to conceal it. She found everything, him witnessing the phone call that lead to the discovery of a secret child, his warnings to Bane… his immense guilt since he discovered Talia had taken her. And that guilt was the only thing that might save his life now.

Esther broke the painful invasion of his mind and pulled off her necklace. Harvey Dent's coin was removed before she dropped the chain like garbage on the floor. Holding up the treasure she showed him both sides. That demon voice came through tightly clenched teeth, snapping against his skin and burning him. "You live." She showed him the clean side. Flipping it to the marred side Esther spoke it with a growl, "You die."

Before he could answer a silver flash was tossed into the air and snatched with a snake-like fist. Slamming it on the back of her hand she revealed the smooth silver side and looked up, showing her teeth. "Guess it's your lucky day John." Then she punched him with her full strength knocking him out instantly and walked over his crumpled body to her coat.

The Joker did not laugh, even so the air was full of his unhinged brand of crazy… He sat comfortably, grinning wildly in his chair, eyes glowing with what looked like pride. "I will give you a three hour head start."

She looked over her shoulder and threw him a black look. "When it is finished I am coming for you."

"I'll be waiting Princess."

Even in a room full of men Esther disappeared… and fled without a single one of her brothers outside any wiser.

* * *

**Now that so much shit just went down I have one simple question for you dear readers. What do you think is going to happen now? Can't wait to hear your thoughts.**

**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Holy cow I am just blown away by all the wonderful feedback on the last chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I had such a great time writing that chapter and I am so glad you enjoyed it.**

**Chocolate pudding and gold stars to: PromiseMeCourage, Velvet Red Bullet, hannahhobnob, LittleMissDaae, Chachel, MaskOfRed, Scarlett Nemesis, Huntress of his Heart, FieryLady36, greendaybjatcmd, marulk, KrysOfSorrow, JillyBean09, OddQuestions, AvalonTheLadyKiller, Twisted Mystery, Doftenavhalse, ChidorixCixBritannia, MacaleyRobertson, and mystery guests.**

**In answer to Odd Questions question: What is Bane's favorite flavored cupcake? -Peanut butter with honey on top.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Her skin was flame as she moved through the dark snowy night. The raw anger, it was unlike anything Esther had experienced and it took every ounce of her self-control not to kill each living thing she passed. She found the building and recognized what it was. A small prison disguised as a shoddy apartment complex. The windows had all been covered with bars, there were armed guards at the door but something was wrong.

The small compound should have been crawling with League soldiers but Esther, her power pouring out only sensed two. The remaining guards were mercenaries; Gotham recruits… men she could kill. Sword in hand Esther dripped down the neighboring building and used the device she had stolen from Bruce in the underground. The small EMP caused all the lights to immediately go dark and before the men at the door knew what hit them Esther began her dance of death. All the guards where cut apart in ghastly slices. She was inside the door and continued the carnage, silently moving in the blackness so quickly that when she finally flipped the device off and the lights came up the walls were dripping with blood. Only two had been left alive… her brothers… though they had been badly beaten and restrained.

Making her way to the basement apartment she found the door wide open and the dingy room empty… Cassandra was no longer there. Sniffing the air Esther could smell a hint of her child and knew that she must have only just been moved. Back in the lobby Esther crouched over the only conscious initiate and felt the blood spatter drip off her face as she met his large eyes.

"Where is my child?" She growled holding him by the hair.

It was clear. He had no idea the girl had been the Oracle's. "A little girl was ordered to be moved to the Fountainhead two hours ago."

That was before Esther had learned of it. Trying to figure out what had happened she demanded an answer, "By Talia?"

"By Bane."

So he knew her daughter had been held in this horrible place. Frigid eyes went wider in blazing menace as she let out a hiss of breath. Her answer was to slam the initiate's head into the floor, knocking him out before she followed through on the urge to kill him.

Standing she surveyed that absolute brutality of what she had done. The mercenaries she killed had been ripped apart and flung in all directions. Blood was practically dripping off the ceiling; strike that, in some places it was dripping off the ceiling. When Bane saw this he would get a taste of what was coming for him if he harmed Cassandra.

The initiate's radio sounded asking the soldier to report. Esther took it and smirked… they would find out soon enough. Disappearing into the night she fully understood that it would be foolish to make a move on the Fountainhead now. Unlike this little prison a full frontal assault would fail. Fighting the primal urge to run to her child Esther found the silent place inside herself where there was nothing but deadly stillness. Knowing that she was being tested her legs carried her almost against her will underground. Body shaking, she took step after step toward her cave. When at long last she reached her sanctuary she crumbled to the floor and the screaming began. Unsure how long she was caught in the fit she felt as if some power beyond her held her still, forcing her to stay while shrieks continued to fall from her lips until there was no voice left in her body.

_"Esther," Gran spoke with a gap toothed smile as she set a plate of food before the starving scrawny thing. "Next time you come to our table you will bathe first. You are still covered in blood."_

_There was no vocal answer but the icy blue eyes, too big in her face, rolled up from the steaming plate and landed on the old woman in silent communication._

_"Speak out loud."_

_"I well wush." Esther said incorrectly, reaching for the fork Gran offered._

_"You will wash," her guardian corrected._

_After swallowing a bite she confirmed, "I. will. wash."_

_Taking the seat across from her the thin body of the strange woman settled in to join her for breakfast. Esther's eyes were out the window, locked as they usually were on the garden._

_"If you allow rage to drive you child then you lose perspective. It will be like a poison in your veins and you will fall into impossible anger… strangling grief. You deserve better than that my girl."_

_Raising a brow the young girl looked back to Gran and recognized why she spoke. Most of her body was covered in her enemy's blood spatter. It had dried into her boy short hair, was thick under her fingernails… a testament of what she had become the night before. It had been so easy to fall into the ecstasy of revenge when she tore that man apart in the bathroom of Club Pink. Her chest rose in a deep breath and round blue eyes met slanted brown. Esther sniffed, trying not to cry._

_"Weeping will not bring her back. Your anger gives you great power. But if you let it, it will destroy you. Temper your anger with vengeance… calculation and patience my girl. You must practice control over your emotions; they serve you, you do not serve them. You have a powerful will, exercise it."_

_Her little lip trembled but Esther swallowed and slowly gained control._

_Gran smiled softly showing her approval. "I thought I might make chocolate pudding today. Have you ever tried it?"_

_Esther shook her head no._

_Gran simply waited for the little filthy girl to speak._

_"I have neevar tried it."_

_W_hen Esther woke her face was pressed to the cold stone floor. Sitting up she looked down at the rust colored streaks of dried blood and gore and thought over her dream. Staggering to her feet she could only let her mind focus on one thing at a time.

"I will wash," Esther mumbled as she moved toward the deeper pathways that lead to the underground river.

The flashlight sliced through the darkness like a finely honed blade. Setting the torch on a rock Esther stripped her leather dress and all other clothing away. Cupping the ice cold water in her hands she stood in shallow water and rinsed every trace of blood and sweat off her body. As she was scooping the water her eyes fell to the familiar underwater path of stones and froze. Some of the rocks were now exposed. Grabbing the light she followed it down the path that seemed over time was ever so slowly rising from the water.

Looking to the ceiling she understood. As the river froze above her the underground water was decreasing. Her feet tested the first stone and carefully over an hour she crossed as far as she could before the tide was too strong to proceed. In her cautious exploration what could only be described as handholds became apparent in places, rotting strings of ancient rope and small carved crevices in the rock. When she reached a place where the water was still too high and turbulent she paused and heard a strange noise above her… the soft squeaks of bats.

With an intuitive smile her light turned up toward the ceiling of the vast cavern and discovered the little animals… legions of them. There were no bats in Gotham proper; she had to be near the Palisades. This must be the old Underground Railroad from times long past.

Her mind flew open and saw Bruce exercising tirelessly in the Pit. He was coming back… and this was how Esther would lead him to the battle ground. He would help her destroy Talia, for now it was clear with Cassandra in their possession Esther could not do it alone. At that moment she knew she must bide her time. A rush of calm moved through her body and soul. She would do as Gran taught her long ago, she would temper her anger with vengeance… and one thing Esther had mastered over the years was patience.

Closing her eyes in a silent prayer of thanks Esther found her resolve and realized what Fate had shown her. All was not lost, even absorbed in her fury the night before she had not succumbed to Chaos. Jack desired for her to attack the League; he was sowing disorder and had used her as she feared he would. It was a true test of Balance, the hardest she had yet faced, but to save the city… to save her daughter she would be strong… Esther knew what she had to do.

* * *

Two days she sat in meditation seeking stillness and denying her desire to run to Cassandra. Patience was key… the timing of Fate had to be flawless. The League of Shadows was too powerful a tool. If Esther took the child and fled then she and Cassandra would live the remainder of their lives on the run… they would be hunted by thousands and millions of lives would be wiped out in Gotham. If Cassandra was to be safe now Esther would have to maintain her position as Oracle. Fulfill her duty and guide her brothers down the path of true balance. It was the only way.

The Joker would have to be handled but Cassandra's safety was priority. Unfolding numb legs from under her body Esther began to prepare. She ate and dressed in warm concealing black leather. Braid wrapped around her head and hair and face concealed with a hood and mask.

Above ground the very air was full of the brotherhood searching for her. She was a wraith as she moved through the streets. Until she was ready to reveal herself she was completely out of their reach. No one knew this city like she did… except maybe Jack.

Switching on the stolen radio she held it to her lips and announced in her most dangerous voice, "I will arrive shortly at the Fountainhead and she will be there."

The instant flood of radio chatter was almost comical. The League was scrambling, clearly the rumor mill had done its work; the Brothers from the prison had told their tale.

_"Cain?"_ It was Barsad, _"She is here, she is safe."_

Esther ignored him, switched the radio off, and stuck it in the tight space between two brick buildings, _Sal's Butcher Shop_ and _Bridges Drycleaners_. The names made her pause and smirk… then her eyes caught something strange. On the brick was a small chalk mark… of a bat. The smirk became a smile.

When out of nowhere in the bright afternoon sunlight she appeared in the snow, standing before her building the brothers in attendance stiffened, none having seen her approach. Esther did not speak but waited for them to acknowledge her as she pulled off the hood.

"Welcome Oracle," The bravest said nodding in deference, mind full of the rumors circulating through the ranks.

Stepping from the cold Esther walked into the lobby. Barsad was there waiting for her, face stoic but eyes full of emotion. Esther cocked her head to the side and looked him over. The left side of his face was a black swollen mess, decorated with the marks where her nails dug into his skin when she stole his memories

"Cain…" His blue eyes were guilty, shamed, but pleading as she approached him.

She looked straight at Barsad with an ancient steady gaze. A sinking feeling settled in his gut as he stared transfixed into the Demon's expression.

"Take me to my daughter." The absolute coldness of her words, the lack of vibration in the air… This was not Esther Cain.

"You don't want her to see you like this Cain. You will frighten her," he tried to console, softening his voice as he spoke. Barsad made a move as if to touch her shoulder, stiffening when those evil eyes fell on his face in warning.

It was spoken simply which only made it that much more terrifying when the words passed her lips, "I suggest you step away from me right now _dear brother_."

The elevator dinged before he could speak and Bane stood there waiting with an entreating intensity to his eyes. Esther did not hesitate to move forward and entered next to him, eyes locked on the giant. The long steady stare lasted the entire ride; she did not look away from the desperate look he tried to mask under the determined set of his brow.

The air vibrated from her with what felt like a low dangerous growl but Esther was making no sound. Her face held nothing, no trace of any tenderness, she was made of stone. Bane was oddly silent through all of this… which was exceptionally wise. When at long last they reached their floor Esther looked away, dismissing him and stepped into the hall.

The door was before her and on the other side her daughter waited… Esther's fingers went to the brass handle and she closed her eyes. Many long seconds passed but she could not bring herself to turn the lever. Head bowed Esther pulled in one long slow breath and anticipation found her… the longing to see her child.

The door pushed inward and Esther stepped silently inside. The room was swarming with her guards and her more intimate brothers, all clearly chosen to help relax and welcome her, but she saw none of them. Her eyes were focused on the one thing she truly wanted. Cassandra was there, standing with her back to her, long baby-fine white blonde hair a tumble down her back, a little purple dress and white stockings tucked into black Mary Janes. She was so much bigger. A pained expression filled Esther's eyes as she pulled the sheathed sword off her back and leaned it against the wall, approaching her daughter.

The look of victory in Talia's smiling face at the vulnerable longing in Esther's expression was not missed by the party in the room. She glowed with pride, smiling over Cassandra at Esther. The little girl turned to see what Talia was looking at and practically fell over herself as she shouted, "MOMMY!" and ran.

Kneeling Esther caught her child, grasped her tightly to her chest and pressed her nose into the hair of the little girl balling loudly at her neck. Strong arms were enveloped around her, hugging her close as Cassandra wrapped her body around her mother, weeping and whimpering as she too got the one thing she truly wanted, her mother. Eyes closed Esther smelled her hair, remembering the perfect scent of her child. Silent tears fell in a warm river down Esther's face as she worked her power over the little one. Love poured from her in waves of soothing warmth into the overjoyed and grieving little girl, quieting her as Esther spoke through their link.

_"I love you Cassandra. I have missed you more than I can say."_

_"I missed you. I love you. Don't leave. Where is Curtis?….Don't let go, don't go away again, I love you."_ Endless streams of babble came through the connection.

Those quiet perfect minutes were only for them and not a soul in the room dared to interrupt. Even Talia, watching the exchanged with a powerful scrutiny did not speak. When Cassandra's soul wrenching sobs began to come out as little gasping breaths Esther opened her eyes and put her focus on the woman who brought Cassandra to Gotham.

Standing with the quieting girl on her hip, small pale arms clinging madly to her neck, Esther turned eyes filled with the fires of the darkest pits of hell on Talia. Bane had moved to stand beside Talia waiting patiently for Esther to speak, watching the reunion with cautious eyes. She ignored him. Esther's eyes were only for the softly smiling face of her enemy and Bane watched the slow spreading predatory grin on the Oracle's face as he edged in front of Talia, as if to shield her from the evil in Esther's gaze.

Talia just smirked; all pretense of friendship was gone. Ancient and cold the icy blue of Esther's threating gaze made her point clear, Talia would answer for this.

Suddenly dismissing the bitch Esther looked to Bane. "Her guardian will be brought to me at once." It was the first words she had spoken in the long drawn out silence that infected the room.

"You do not command here," Talia spoke, her face amused as if she had expected Esther to kiss her feet, to beg.

Stroking Cassandra's hair with her free hand Esther waited, sensing the little girl had almost cried herself to sleep. She spoke again this time looking straight into china blue eyes, "You will bring him to me now or you will view my legendary temper. I'm sure you saw what I did to your minions… you know, the uninitiated scum who were set to guard the prison where you hid my child. The Oracle's child…"

Even outnumbered with a little girl wrapped around her Bane sensed that Esther was capable of great violence in the state she was in. Oberon had been correct when he warned Talia a year ago. They had never truly seen Esther lose her temper and she was positively dangerous at that moment.

"You will do nothing in front of your daughter," Talia spoke amused at Esther's little fit of temper.

"Ohhhh…" Esther purred with a beastly grin. "Do not doubt for an instant that I would hesitate. I would rip you apart right in front of her without a second thought. She is _my_ child after all."

Talia's smile fell and a cocky snarl replaced it. "You presume to speak to me that way-."

"Talia," Bane barked, silencing the woman with one hard look. He turned to Tejan, "Bring him to her."

Long silent minutes passed as Esther continued to stare straight into Talia's eyes. She could sense Bane's eagerness for her to look away, look at him, look anywhere but at Talia with that hate filled expression.

When the door opened Esther did not turn but she called for him. "Curtis, come here please."

He was at her side in an instant. She finally looked from Talia and her face grew soft. A hand reached out and stroked his familiar cheek, apologizing with her eyes, reaching to embrace him. He wrapped his thick muscular arms around her, holding her tightly with Cassandra pressed between them as he whispered calming resonate words word into her hair. Esther hid her face for a moment in his stocky chest and sighed while he held her close and gave her comfort.

Bane stared, eyes darkening at the extended easy contact. The way she touched him was clear, she trusted and knew this man and the large black man knew her. Curtis's hand was stroking her hair as if it was natural and she allowed it with no hesitation.

Stepping out of the extended embrace Esther looked down at her sleeping child. Handing her daughter to the hulking dangerous brut she spoke softly so as not to wake her, "Have you been staying in this apartment the last few days?"

"Yes, we have rooms at the end of the hall," he confirmed in his deep soothing voice.

Esther nodded as she stroked her sleeping daughter's hair. "Put her to bed and stay with her." Looking back at the smug Talia she added, "I need to have some words with my sister."

"Yes Nyssa." He moved immediately with his sleeping bundle not waiting for permission from anyone. She watched him walk away with a soft smile and waited to hear the door close before she cracked her neck and turned back to Talia and Bane.

_Nyssa…_ Bane scowled. Curtis knew her true name.

All the rage from before reappeared, replacing the soft mother with the monster. When she spoke it was calm and slow… terrifying, "Through your weakness you have allowed Chaos into our ranks Talia. You have dishonored the League of Shadows with your continued treachery."

"If you were so concerned for your daughter why did you not come sooner?" It was taunting and a completely foolish way to speak to a woman so close to murder.

Bane threw his child a warning glare as Esther answered calmly, "Be grateful that I exercised wisdom and let my rage cool. It is the only reason you will survive the day."

The spiteful true face of Talia came forward. "You are a sworn sister. Your child belongs to the League… your cause for anger is unfounded."

"You brought my daughter to Gotham… trapped her in a city filled with madness, locked her in a basement… for months." Her voice grew unnaturally deep as the demon growled, "_Exposed her to_ _him_." The urge to kill was so strong that Esther forced herself to look out the window to the city and took a deep breath, a reminder of her purpose. Aggressive eyes flew back to the brunette. The voice that came from her was twisted and wrong as Esther struggled to control herself. "Did you never guess that maybe there was a reason the child was hidden away?"

Bane took another step in front of Talia unsure if Esther would attack her as her fists clenched and her muscles shook.

"You will remember your place Esther," Talia said as she stepped closer, unwilling to let Bane be the shield she did not need.

"I am the Oracle." It was the voice or Ra's al Ghul for all the guards in the room to hear, "My pact was only with Bane. You were deemed unworthy." The way she said it made Talia's eyes go wide. "Try to command me again and you will learn just how unworthy you truly are."

Talia grew, straightened her shoulders and stood proud while she tried to manipulate, "You are upset, but this was a gift. Would you die in the city without seeing your daughter?"

Esther poured out waves of commanding energy, standing tall as she met the eyes of the woman she would destroy piece by piece. "I will give you one opportunity to speak the truth for once Talia. Why did you bring my child here?" The Oracle's expression made it clear, this was Talia's chance at redemption, the last one Esther would ever offer her.

Talia remained stubbornly silent but her mind was full of the Joker's words: _Ra's al Ghul's successor was always her._

"I see." Laughing darkly the Oracle proclaimed with her voice twisted and layered with Esther Cain, Ra's al Ghul, the Teacher, and the Demon, "He played you expertly… you fool." Her eyes went to Bane, "**And you**. I warned _you_ repeatedly not to trust her with the Joker… a woman who weaves lies as simply as truths cannot even remember fact from fiction in her own mind. She lied to us all." She looked back to Talia. "Didn't you _dear_ sister?"

"I AM THE DAUGHTER OF RA'S AL GHUL!" Talia practically screamed stepping forward only to have Bane reach an arm to prevent her moving another step.

"Ra's al Ghul is only a title girl. You are the daughter of Henry Ducard."

"Enough!" Bane barked. "Talia leave the Oracle to me, I will handle her."

Talia found her composure and was once again the beautiful commander. Looking from her guardian to her enemy she smiled and spoke like a snake, "Bane will see that you are reminded of your duty." Stepping past her protector she walked straight to Esther, pausing before her. "And never forget _dear sister_, I will always do what is necessary."

Talia left, haughty and proud, following the guards with Tejan at her back.

When only Bane and Esther remained in the large open room she hung her head and let out a long arduous breath. It was then her true sorrow began to appear. Standing at a distance before her he watched the woman he had deceived and waited for the hurricane he knew was coming.

She stood still as stone, looking back to the view, to the millions of lives that were counting on her… fighting the weariness that seeped into her expression. She failed. "I know everything in Barsad's memories about this travesty. However, one thing I do not know is," her voice caught in her throat and she swallowed then spoke with straightforward conviction, "whether or not you were a party to Cassandra being brought to Gotham."

He answered immediately, watching her every movement as she stared at the horizon. "I discovered she was here the same night you did and immediately had her brought here to be with you."

"Ah. Is that so?" Esther nodded before turning her bitter eyes toward Bane. "But you still took her, hid her away from me…"

Bane spoke clearly ready to say what he had prepared for days to explain, "Listen to me woman. What was done was done for good reason. Your scruples are charming but a leader must be prepared. You are dangerous and if anyone else had power over you it would put us at a disadvantage. When we met your background was a mystery, your life full of darkness and secrets. Yes, I took your child," hoping his logic would win over her rage he continued, "but it was never my intention to have the girl brought to Gotham. Cassandra has been cared for… I promise you."

Esther actually cracked the faintest of smiles as sarcasm dripped from her tongue, "You promise me…"

"I intended to take you to her once our work was finished. Show you she was loved… I made certain her guardian was not separated from her. She has had the best teachers, stability, and safety. A vast improvement over the mad life she was living on the run. Should you have died in Gotham then Cassandra would have been cared for her entire life by the brotherhood. Do you not see that this was best?"

"Your precious logic is flawed Bane… What you say would only apply if Cassandra were still safely in Switzerland and not imprisoned in a moldy Gotham basement for the last few months by Talia." The evil was seeping back into her smirk. "And, if you were so proud of what you did, this great life you offered my child, then why conceal it from me?"

Bane's grey eyes looked away for only a moment. "I did not tell you as I recognized long ago that you would feel betrayed. As things changed between us I hoped that you would come to trust me enough that you yourself would tell me about the girl. But you did not… The brotherhood needed you focused and I wanted you to have the time to know me… to see my good intentions despite the situation." He hesitated then spoke the naked truth, "I did not want you to see me as an enemy, or to feel threatened…. because I love you."

Her lower lip quivered and a tear fell slowly down her cheek. When she spoke her voice broke and the look of pain in her eyes brought sadness to his. "How can you say that you love me and deceive me for so long?"

He made a move as if to step toward her but Esther quickly regained her composure and barked out a threating, "**DON'T!**"

She needed a moment, could not bring herself to look at him. Esther began to strip off her jacket speaking coldly, "You should have told me about Cassandra." A warm soothing rush of rage was moving under her skin, pushing the pain away. Rolling her shoulders lowered lowered her chin. "I now know what the tithe is that you owe Balance for my service and I have come to collect… You will be held accountable, _for everything_." The snarl in her lip, the vibration of her last words let her threat resonate in the air.

"I will pay it." There as a quick mechanical breath as he stood taller. "What is the tithe?"

Her lips offered a nasty smirk but it was her eyes that were far more malevolent. "The horrific truth." Esther answered with disgusted scorn as her body moved into position. "The thing you fear most."

Grey eyes darted over her posture. The stance she held he recognized, it was known only to masters of battle… a stance he had never once seen her use. The air around Esther seemed to bend and even though she was not affecting his mind he could feel her power filling up the space of the room.

"I will not allow you to harm Talia."

"If that is what Fate demands you will pay it. I need not even get involved, death will find her," Esther mocked. "But Bane… that is not what you fear most."

"Do not take my child Nyssa!" His brows drew together in confusion; losing Talia was what he feared most.

"You took mine!" Something snapped and Esther was gone. The Demon launched herself forward and attacked with her full strength. Lightning fast fists snapped like a striking snake, pummeling any area of his body she could reach. He had never seen her move like this, never seen this level of ferocity. Much had been concealed in their previous combat exercise and now Bane understood how she had defeated Bruce Wayne in battle at Batman's peak. She was a true master. His sheer size and strength were the only things keeping him on his feet. She was too fast and Bane was unwilling to strike her.

A roundhouse, powerful in its strength, hit his armored ribs and knocked him a step to the side. She moved so quickly, so deadly that he could not follow her attack. Pain bloomed from several expert and far more advanced techniques than he had ever seen her use and he took it all. He let her expend her energy, her hatred, and fury. Yet eventually he saw the facts and Bane began to try to deflect many of her blows, struggling to grab her to stop her madness when it was clear that she would not tire. The only way to end this battle was with one of them on the ground.

A right hook hit the mask and the knuckles of her hand split open, spraying blood as she twisted and elbowed him in the face. Bane recognized that in her fury she had hurt herself and at long last made a successful grab at her. He wrapped his arms around the demon and held her still despite her snarls and grunts. Kicking her legs she tried to upset his balance but was crushed, just as he had crushed the Teacher.

The look in her eye when she smiled the most unsettling expression he had ever seen and completely disregarded her own body in her attempt to continue the damage on his made him tighten his grip. An uncomfortable sensation seeped into his mind. Esther brutally invaded his memories and took from him the truth, every memory he held of her daughter and her guardian… then twisted toward the darker things: his rejection by Ra's al Ghul, the sorrow and pain as he was cast off, his adoration of Talia for following him into oblivion.

Then the nature of the invasion changed and blinding pain filled his mind, causing him to tremble as Esther began to show him images. Having experience with her on some level, his mind immediately fought against the blinding agony, yet still visions seeped through: the sack of heads… the green eyed man, Esther's accident, Talia's voice ordering the hit on Selina Kyle, more and more incomprehensible noise and flashes.

_Barsad demanding, "You must tell Bane!"_

_"No Barsad. Bane has his own path to follow and will be tested in due time. He cannot protect me from Talia nor would he. Until he learns to see her for what she is he would never side against his child."_

Redoubling her efforts Esther exhausted the full extent of her power and stabbed deeper into his mind. Bane saw Talia screaming at him… Fragmented and layered his whole psyche tried to reject it.

_"I have found another more adept for the role."_

More images were coming, muddled and indecipherable, as his mind tried to barricade from her power. It would only make his suffering worse and no matter his denial the truth of Talia's betrayal was planted it in such a way that it would germinate and grow… seed in his mind and where it would chip away at him… ready for the moment Fate chose to force him to face the Tithe. When she heard the door open behind her and sensed Barsad entering she looked over her shoulder and snarled; her work was not yet finished.

"Do it quickly!" Bane ordered out of breath unable to hold her much longer as her hooks worked in his mind.

_China blue eyes glaring with such hatred. The loathing in her voice made his heart ache. "You would betray me, the child you abandoned in the Pit where I listened for days as my mother was raped to death… Screaming for you? You, father, are unworthy of me, not me of you!"_

Barsad was rushing at her from behind. His face focused as he put the cap of a syringe between his teeth and yanked it off. Esther dislocated her shoulder to set one arm free just in time to seize the lieutenant by the throat before he could interrupt her work. Barsad did not hesitate and despite her grip he stabbed her in the ass with a sedative just as her claws began to crush his windpipe.

Lost in a blind rage Esther fought the drugs, struggling to rip apart Barsad's neck but her fingers were losing strength. Wilting, her hand fell away and Barsad sucked in a coughing breath, neck badly bruised as he fell back.

Shaking her head to clear it she swooned and felt warmth running through her veins… Vision blurred, the room spun. The next thing she knew she was underwater… freezing and fighting for breath. Even drugged Bane had difficulty restraining her as she fell into her recurring nightmare. He spoke but she did not hear him. Lifting her against his chest he ordered Barsad to follow and carried her to their bedroom.

Despite her command Curtis came rushing from the room when he heard her wild scream and caught the end of the scene. He followed behind the men and watched as Bane carefully put Esther on her bed, rushing to her side and watching as a Bane and Barsad began to quickly remove her weapons. Bane's hands were at the strap the held throwing knives to her thigh and Barsad was trying to unlace her boots, but here legs were kicking and both men struggled.

"What are you doing to her?" Curtis demanded, confused at the actions of the two men. His good eye was searching her body for wounds. She was bruised, her knuckles black and blue, one hand bleeding.

Barsad spoke as her feet flailed again, "Cain might be wounded. We are removing her weapons and checking for damage. She is caught in a nightmare… that is why she kicks."

Then Curtis noticed her face. Icy blue eyes were wide and it was clear she struggled to breathe. Bane, far more battered and bruised, tried to calm her. Large thumbs wiped away the torrent of tears, moving the hair out of her face, and muttering at her to wake up, that nothing she saw was real… that he was with her and she need not fear. His words were only upsetting her more and she tried to push him away muttering about a screaming woman and calling for Natalie, begging Harvey to come as he promised.

A coughing spasm began and Bane pulled off her sweater, throwing it aside to check her shoulder.

"Stop moving damn it!" He shouted in his exasperation. "Barsad, give her another dose."

"Wait." Curtis interjected in his deep baritone. He understood what had happened now. The men had drugged her. Leaning close he put his hand to Esther's chin and looked into her eyes, noting that it made Bane growl.

"Nyssa." Curtis's low vibrato was commanding, a little bullying, but full of concern. "Stop moving or I will hold you down myself." It was the tone he used to force her to rest when she had been pregnant and it worked like a charm.

Her body relaxed instantly. Glassy eyed Esther tried to focus on dark skinned scowling man. The words were broken as Esther desperately reached for him and chocked out, "Curtis? I can't…. think…. with that woman screaming."

He brushed back her hair. "There is no woman screaming Nyssa. You are in your garden. It's a cool day and you are tending your favorite roses. Cassandra is there, laughing as she pulls up the grass."

The vision was receding as fond memory seeped in; it was the last day she had been with her daughter. Pain slowly eased out of her expression as Esther listened and remembered.

"You are standing on the porch…" Esther swallowed and her glazed eyes focused his direction. "Smiling and waving… calling us in for lunch. You made chicken salad…"

"Yes."

"It was really good." Esther smiled, not feeling the hands that were pulling off her boots or the fingers probing her dislocated shoulder, preparing to force it back in the socket. "Cassandra took a nap and we played chess. Somehow I managed to corner you into checkmate… but I think you let me win."

The looming straight-faced giant actually cracked a smile. "I did."

A small breath of laughter left her lips as she fell asleep. "That was a good day. I was happy that day."

Once her eyes were closed Bane yanked her arm and set her shoulder back in place.

"You don't need to worry about her shoulder. Nyssa can dislocate when she wants, it doesn't hurt her." Curtis explained as Bane continued to test the flesh.

Curtis reached forward to help, knowing many of the places she hid her knives. Grey eyes landed on the man who knew his mate so familiarly and expressed that he better step back. Barsad reached into his med kit and pulled out several bags of ice. Waiting as Bane began to unbuckle Esther's belt and pull off her pants.

"Leave," Bane ordered not wanting Curtis to see Esther undressed.

"There is no part of her I have not already seen," Curtis commented as he set more knives aside and continue to help.

Barsad and Bane froze and two sets of eyes looked up.

The low growled words dripped with threat as Bane questioned, "You have been intimate with my woman?"

"No… I helped deliver her baby when she threatened to decapitate the midwife." Curtis stood straight and crossed his arms over his broad chest as he looked over the masked man.

"You are testing my patience." Bane pulled down her pants as he spoke and looked over the swelling bruises on her shins and knees.

"Nyssa and our daughter are the only family I got. I'll not leave her with the man who beat her." Curtis challenged ready to defend the woman who had given him freedom and happiness.

Barsad interjected when Bane loudly growled and leaned over Esther, speaking hoarsely through his swollen throat, "Cain beat herself. Bane was only trying to subdue her for her own safety."

His good eye turned down to Esther and he shook his head. "You drugged her…"

Barsad spoke again, "You clearly have no idea how dangerous the Oracle is. She was upset and out of control, it was the only way to calm her until she is in her right mind. She had to be stopped before she did something she would regret."

Bane swung his gaze from Esther's face to the large black man and threatened him with a hard glare. "Mr. Fell, if you do not leave this room at once I will kill you… and my mate is already angry enough. Do not give her a friend to mourn as well." Straightening slowly he hid the pain running through his body as Bane looked over the slightly smaller man with burning intensity and warning. "Attend to the child as she expects you to."

Curtis looked back now at Esther and hesitated for a moment. Bane saw the look of concern on his face yet continued to radiate menace following Curtis's movement as the man reluctantly rounded the bed and left the room.

Once the unwelcome presence was gone Bane's attention went back to Esther. His hands lifted her shirt and he fumed when he recognized the damage he had inflicted while trying to hold her still. Her torso was bruised. Palpating her ribs he was relieved to find that none were broken.

A blanket was pulled over her body as Barsad tried to staunch the bleeding of her hand. Grabbing a chair from across the room Bane brought it to the bedside and settled down with a groan of pain, watching Barsad stitch up Esther's split knuckles. When it was finished and bandaged, both hands were iced along with some of her more colorful bruises.

"Sir." Barsad spoke looking over Bane's bruised face. "Your eye is going to swell shut if I don't lance it."

Nodding Bane held still as Barsad pulled out a razor blade. He cut the swelling skin and began to drain the oozing fluid. Up close Barsad could see that Esther's attack had damaged the mask. "There are three loose valves on the left side of your mask."

Bane only nodded that he heard, his attention was on Esther, the mask could wait. Her eyes were open again watching the men in her drugged haze.

"Has she fractured any of your bones?" Barsad asked point blank.

Bane gave a quick shake of the head no. "She did not."

Barsad began shifting ice packs, rotating their location as Bane sat back in his chair with a groan. Images of the argument between Esther and Barsad, the only clear thing he had seen in her mental attack running through in his head.

"Barsad, what secret has she told you to keep from me?"

His lieutenant froze and looked to his leader. "It concerns Talia. Cain did not want you to lose focus on the mission. She ordered my silence, more concerned about protecting our family then protecting herself."

"You will tell me now." He did not need to move for Barsad to recognize that his life was on the line.

"On the second day of our occupation I was in attendance while Cain interrogated Selina Kyle. I overheard that on the night of the Masquerade Esther left the Ball to stop a hit squad Talia had ordered against Kyle. The hitmen were the same men Esther recognized from her accident. She was shot with tranquilizer darts, woke up shortly after chained to a chair. Oberon had come and disposed of Talia's assassins, he freed Cain."

"She knew Talia had tried to kill her…" Bane growled coming to terms with what Esther had forced into his mind. "And she did nothing." His mind went back to their argument in the tunnels at the end of that night… her subtle warning about Talia and his cruel taunts. No wonder she did not trust him with this information.

"Cain is dedicated to Balance far beyond any of us Bane. I have never seen her waver in her duty. We both know it the only reason she has not tried to kill us all for what was done with the child. She will stay and serve but I do not expect that she will ever fully trust again."

"Nyssa implied that the Joker was responsible for Talia's behavior."

"Bane. Talia is responsible for her own behavior." Barsad was angry and it was clear in his tone. He had never spoken to his leader, his longtime friend, in that fashion and Bane turned blazing eyes to his second in command.

Without another word Barsad left the room, lips set in a tight straight line.

Honestly too pained and exhausted to chase after his lieutenant he took a deep breath and looked back to his mate. Her marginally opened eyes were on him but it was clear her mind was not. Removing his armor he set it aside and took a seat on the bed beside her.

His normally well-organized concentration was a whirlwind. Whatever had happened as she raged… the visions and noise… it was like a splinter in his mind. Talia had done this as a means to control the Oracle… that was clear. The way the two women had looked at one another… his child was not going to be safe near Esther. He would have to keep Cassandra nearby to assure that the Oracle did not attack. Talia had forced his hand.

Thinking over the beating he saw a dangerous truth, Esther's movements had been entirely unique… and far more advanced than he realized she was capable of, testament to her true anger. She had shown her skill, her hidden ability, and had actually damaged his body. He long alleged she concealed greater knowledge, had seen her eyes move where her hands could strike but this was far beyond what he had suspected… beyond Ra's al Ghul. Had she reached for a knife he may not have survived. But she never reached for a knife… the attack was his punishment, her design to show him the truth of her skill and just how easily she could kill if crossed again. All the times he had restrained her in the past… she had let him.

For hours he sat with her and watched her face, formulating what he would say to her and how he would salvage this mess. He carefully stroked her, held her bandaged hand, speaking softly as the drugs held her between waking and sleep. When she cried he would hold her, when she was in a darker vision he told her stories as Curtis had done, distracting her.

Hours later Esther gave a pained groan and shifted. Bane was still at her side, his mask in his hands as he repaired the damage she had inflicted. Looking to her face he found her eyes focused as she watched him with loathing. He set his mask and tools on the nearby chair and leaned over her.

With a drowsy expression she inspected Bane's injured face with a prideful snarl on her lips. His eyes were full of love and pain, beseeching her to take the hate out of her own. After a moment he raised his hand and brushed a wisp of hair behind her ear. "Are you with me now Nyssa?"

Esther warned, "Don't," weakly shoving him away but only finding that he would not budge.

He gently pressed a hand to her chest, pinning her down. "I see you are lucid enough to communicate," Bane announced allowing his usual commanding tone to seep into his voice as he sat back and reached for something on the nightstand. He held up a syringe and showed it to her. "But I will drug you again if you move to attack me or try to flee. We must speak."

"Clever… Did you have Barsad prepared to sedate me or was that quick thinking on his part?" Esther mocked back with disgust in her glacial eyes.

"I had him prepare it, ready on standby if there should be violence," Bane answered seriously as he took her wounded hand in his.

Esther growled and ground her teeth. "What do you want?"

He let out a breath and looked at her with that powerfully intense gaze. "When the time nears for the bomb to detonate I will send you and Cassandra out of Gotham."

Esther looked down at the fingers gently gripping hers with loathing. "I applaud your ruthless dedication to balance…"

He nodded eyes honest as she starred daggers at him. "Nyssa. We need the Oracle to serve the mission and I cannot guarantee Cassandra's safety once she is out of the city. Kept here she is sheltered. I am sorry it has to be this way but it is done and you must accept that it is your fate."

A knowing look burned in her eyes. "I accepted it before I came back. If I had not you would be dead and the world would have shifted to Chaos. I meant what I said to Talia… It is the only reason I have not ended her life."

"I will deal with Talia." The intensity of his glare matched the vehemence in his voice. "If you make a move against her you know it would harm your child. Do not put me in that position."

"Do you think me so simple? This is not the time for distractions, my mission has not changed. Balance must be restored." Esther knew that Talia's destruction was inevitable but Bane took her words at face value.

The look of relief that filled his eyes blended with a soft smile. "Nyssa…" He muttered leaning closer tracing the back of his fingers down her cheek.

"Do you really think I am going to forgive you for this?" She growled in warning, turning her head from his touch.

"Yes… in time." He rubbed her hair and felt her stiffen. It was as if he had been expecting her words. "When your anger has cooled you will see that even with this between us, we are still bound. You love me and deep down know what I did I did to serve balance. I love you and regret that you are distressed. Allow yourself to see the truth and forgive what could not be helped."

She snarled and finally pushed him off. "You might want to grab that syringe."

Bane could see that it was pointless to push her further. He had said his piece and her monstrous fury had abated somewhat… "Your duties are suspended until further notice. Spend time with your daughter and prepare Curtis. He faces initiation at the end of the week."

"Curtis is mine," Esther snarled. Instinctively she grabbed Bane's shirtfront yanking him closer. "You will not part him from his child!"

Bane raised a brow. "He is not her father."

Her normal fire was coming back. "He is in every way that matters, chosen by me to care for Cassandra."

"Then you will lead his initiation. If you wish to keep him then Curtis must be a full member now." Bane covered the hand the held his shirt. "I cannot allow him access to you otherwise."

Esther let out a deep breath. "He will succeed." Releasing his clothing she commanded, "And he will accompany Cassandra when she leaves the city."

Sitting back Bane began to stand, trying to mask his pained groan. "I will take you to your daughter. And then I will leave."

"Don't even think about coming back."

His hands reached down to help her sit up. Esther gave out a long breath and pulled away to rise unassisted. He gave her one last long look, staring down her defiance but let her stand on her own.

* * *

**Well, she royally kicked his ass… What else does she have planned? Can't wait to hear your thoughts!**

**Please Review! Also, I am going on vacation for a few weeks and will do my best to update often but it may be sporadic. Make sure you Favorite and Follow so that you get the updates. **


	30. Chapter 30

**My husband arrives from Afghanistan to see me tonight and I get to have him all to myself! Hurrah, so excited! I wanted to make sure I got this to you before I fall into two weeks of excessive eating, drink, and hedonism. Love you all and hope you are enjoying the summer (or winter depending where you live.)**

**Thank you for taking the time to make my day: MaskOfRed, marulk, lovesalot123, KrysOfSorrow, AvalonTheLadyKiller, PromiseMeCourage, OddQuestions, Chachel, hannahhobnob, Doftenavhalse, JillyBean09, FieryLady36, Huntress of his Heart, Twisted Mystery, ChidorixCixBritannia, and mystery guest!**

**In answer to Odd Questions question: I posted this question on Facebook and KiaraExodus answered it perfectly: Has Joker ever stepped in dog poop? Oh yeah! Multiple times. He likes it, and likes to step on the cracks on sidewalks too. That's just how he rolls. "  
**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Bane had kept his word. Esther was left in peace with only Curtis and Cassandra as company, time spent wrapped up in her daughter. Cassandra seemed to take all this excitement in stride, having been tempered by years of her odd lifestyle. She was as bright as ever, energetic as five year olds are, and in absolute ecstasies having her mother near.

Aware that his trial was approaching rapidly Esther spent hours each day with Curtis, training him as she had before, only this time the desperation of her earlier years was replaced with confident wisdom. She was far more Ra's al Ghul… and at points almost a carbon copy of the Teacher. Careful not to damage his body she spent less time in actual combat and more in mental stimulation, guiding him in the finer points of true League philosophy. Her speeches were lengthy and not only for his ears… The brotherhood was listening to every word.

Cassandra would sit quietly and watch with rapt fascination as the adults moved in what to her seemed like a fun game. As Esther's eyes assessed his progress it was clear that he had taken her warning to train daily to heart, that coupled with his League instruction over the last year had developed him in to a superior soldier.

"You have come far Curtis," Esther admitted with a smile as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "Your initiation takes place at the end of the week. Once it is finished you will have access to move freely through the Brotherhood. But you must also understand that it is binding, your life will belong to the League of Shadows… it is no small matter." Her hand touched his naked forearm as she whispered into his mind for the first time, _"If you do not want this I will help you escape… but you will never be able to return to Cassandra. The choice is yours."_

Cassandra had told him of the soundless talking game she played with her mother, he himself had witnessed their silent conversations many times but feeling her speak directly to his mind was like nothing he had imagined. He reacted as all did the first time the speechless noise bounced though their thoughts, with wide eyed shock.

He spoke such a simple phrase with a much deeper meaning. "I am your family."

"Yes, you are. And you will be my honored brother and friend." Smiling Esther took his hand, "Come, we have trained enough. Now is the time for rest and conversation."

Pulling him by the hand she continued to whisper to his mind, _"Be cautious in what you say, they are watching and listening."_

They went to the balcony to enjoy the brisk cold against their exercise heated skin. Cassandra ran straight over and demanded to be picked up. Settled on her mother's hip she tucked her head against Esther's neck and played with her mother's thick braid. Esther could not help but smile. She had dreamed of moments like these for years. Looking up at the stoic face of her friend she gestured to the small patio table and asked him to sit with her. It was silent for a long time as Esther simple enjoyed the feeling of her offspring in her arms.

"I can see you have done a wonderful job with our girl. Thank you." Esther praised as she fawned over the child falling asleep on her lap.

A brisk gust of wind passed over them but Esther did not feel it, suddenly caught in a vision for the brotherhood. By the time her awareness was back, Curtis had left and reappeared with a blanket for Cassandra and a radio for Esther.

Quick and efficient he spread the blanket over his girls, tucking it around the now napping Cassandra while Esther detailed her vision into the radio then switched it off. It was not the first time Curtis had witnessed her in the state of premonition; in fact, over the last three days she had gone into her own world several times. It was always the same; a distant look in her eye and then she moved on as if nothing happened. Afterward she would use her radio and quickly describe whatever she had seen. The level of detail in her orders, the names, times… it blew his mind.

When he had been training in Switzerland rumors of the Oracle ran rampant amongst the men, the way she was spoken of… the reverence. Curtis had not really believed it. It had been clear from their first meeting that she was dangerous but never would he have suspected just who she really was. Having learned of the League of Shadows… the training, the dedication, the zeal… it had taken him quite some time to come to terms with it all. And now she sat across from him, humming to her child as she always had. Simple, normal.

Esther could sense the direction of his thoughts and took his hand, smiling. "As much as I hate the circumstances I have to admit that I am so glad to see you my friend. I have missed you…"

"It must have been hard for you," he spoke in his low voice, peaking at her from the corner of his eye.

Esther frowned and looked at the skyline, tightening her arm around the sleeping Cassandra. "Hard does not even begin to describe it." The smile came back to her face as she turned her head to look at him. "But knowing you were with her kept me sane. I could not be what I am today if not for your dedication to my child."

Shifting his mass he turned in the chair and faced her head on. "Nyssa, I need to know… What exactly… are you?"

Pursing her lips she contemplated how best to explain. Many minutes passed as she prepared to speak the truth out loud. "Order and Chaos are in a constant battle and when left unchecked the world suffers from the lack of equilibrium. Both are necessary, natural, and both correct in their view but trying to enlighten mankind through very different means. I am the third force. I exist to hold the scales in place and serve as the Emissary of Balance. To do this I have been provided with unique abilities… As you know, I have visions and guide those Fate deems I serve, such as the former leader of the League of Shadows, Ra's al Ghul… and now Bane."

"The way you are spoken of amongst the men… If you are as powerful as they claim why hide your child? The League would have protected her."

"Just like they are protecting her now?" Esther scoffed sarcastically. Clearly Curtis had drank a little of the punch. "Keep in mind I was not a member of the League of Shadows when she was born and was not called to serve them until years later. At that time I did not even know where you were. I trusted that you would do your duty and I worked to do mine."

The look of abject guilt turned the normally stoic faced man into the picture of heartbreak. "And I failed you."

Esther reached forward and squeezed his hand. "No my friend… You performed admirably. Even now you are with her. She is happy… You would have never stood a chance against Talia… and I have since read the report of the abduction. You killed three brothers… that is unheard of."

Curtis was about to argue and Esther cut him off with a harder voice, "What is done is done. They took her, she is here now, and I still need you to keep her safe. The blame for this mess is on Talia and Bane's shoulders, not yours."

"Why did they take her? You are a sister… and the Oracle… Why attack me and steal the girl?" It was then that Esther saw it, he was still full of anger. That was good, he would need it to keep a clear head once initiated. If he succumbed to the League's zealotry then he was no longer a suitable protector for Cassandra… she needed someone who would always put the girl, not the League, first.

The answer was simple. "In the League of Shadows it is commonly believed that all children Initiates produce are to be brought into the family. But they should have told me… I can't believe that for a year Bane knew where you were… knew you were safe. If I had been aware you had been found Talia would never have been able to touch you." The fury was coming back and pressing her lips in a line Esther took a deep breath through her nose, exhaling slowly and finding control.

He looked down at the still badly bruised knuckles of her hands and admonished like an older brother, "Trying to kill the Leader of the League of Shadows is not going to help."

She burst out laughing, making Cassandra shift on her lap. "I did not try to kill Bane. Let's be clear, he and I both know that if I had wanted to kill him I would have drawn a blade and tore him apart. You do not mess with a woman's child and expect to walk away unscathed… and I am no ordinary woman. The beating he received was well deserved."

"He is your husband?" Curtis asked raising a brow, aside from Bane's admission and behavior Esther was especially angry with the masked man and there had to be a deeper reason.

The look on her face as she thought over is questions was one of puzzlement. "I would not use that particular title… but he might. Before this Bane was my lover. Right now when I think of him, of what he concealed from me, all I feel is hatred and anger."

"I saw him with you Nyssa. He cares very deeply for you. He was worried… threatened to kill me if I did not leave the room when he was tending your wounds." Curtis's face was impassive as usual but his words made it clear that he knew what was between them.

"That sounds like him." Esther almost cracked a smile. After a long deep breath of the winter cold air she tucked the blanket more securely around her daughter and continued, "He claims that he will send us out of the city when our work nears completion."

A look of hope crossed Curtis's face. "Do you think he will?"

"I think he intends to… but I also suspect that Talia will try to interfere. I know why she brought Cassandra here and she is very threatened by me right now." The words were spoken specifically so that Bane and the brotherhood monitoring this conversation would hear. Esther gave a tired sigh, "Despite this… unfortunate situation, I still have work to do. I have dedicated the last seven years of my life to one cause. I am here to restore Balance and I cannot leave until my mission is fulfilled. And even with my current displeasure toward Bane his ideals are not wrong exactly, "Esther explained, "He truly wants to change the world, enlighten society. But he can be too extreme in his methods and a downright jackass sometimes."

Curtis looked positively confused. "I think it is time you told me who we were running from."

There was only one answer she could give. "You were running from the Joker," Esther explained and looked him dead in the eye as she secretly whispered the truth into his mind. _"Her father."_

The look of absolute disbelief blended with horror before he looked down at the sleeping child. He could not bring himself to believe her. "The Joker…"

A smile suddenly split Esther's face. "Enough talk. My guard Ahmed will be arriving soon with provisions and fresh clothing for the both of you. I will invite him to stay for dinner. "

"What should I make?" Curtis always loved to cook.

"You will spend the next few hours in meditation. I will prepare dinner."

* * *

Bane had indeed been listening to the conversation between Curtis and Nyssa and cracked a smile under the mask. He had not ordered Ahmed to bring supplies and either Nyssa had a vision or she was subtly commanding him. That was a good sign.

Ahmed arrived as the sky grew dark. It took him a few trips to bring all the bags of clothing and food and when he finished and faced Esther it was clear he was uncomfortable.

"Ma'am." He cleared his throat.

Esther raised a brow and smiled a little. "Yes?"

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a folded scrap of paper, offering it to her.

Taking it Esther read the hastily scratched note:

_ "The opposite of love is not hate, it is indifference."_

_-Bane _

A quote by Elie Wiesel… So he had been listening to her conversation. There was a tug at her sweater as the little girl wrapped around her leg demanded, "What's it say?"

Esther answered monotone, eyes on the paper as she frowned, "It says that you will not get any dessert if you do not go wash your hands little devil."

Like a flash Cassandra ran down the hall. For hours her daughter had watched, entranced, as Esther made chocolate pudding and she was dying to try it.

Ahmed chuckled at the hasty retreat of the miniature Esther. "She looks just like you."

Smiling warmly Esther had to agree. "Ahmed, you will join us for dinner. You have a grandson about her age correct?"

He looked absolutely flabbergasted. "Yes Ma'am, I do."

As Esther suspected Ahmed was excellent with Cassandra. He entertained her and kept the room full of little girl giggles and then stared as Cassandra tried her first bite of chocolate pudding. With table manner reminiscent of her father Cassandra sucked it down like manna from the heavens, got it absolutely everywhere, and demanded more in under a minute.

Though serious on the outside Esther was bursting with laugher internally, it was obvious from the twitch in her lip as she looked over the little girl's chocolate stained face. "Cassandra. If I give you more now you won't have any for tomorrow. It is important to learn self-discipline and patience my love."

"More!"

Esther looked her dead in the eye and met the challenge. "No."

A full blow fit was about to begin but one quirk of Esther's chin and Cassandra pressed her lips in a line and sat back with a defiant glare. The adults continued to eat and when it was clear that Cassandra was behaving and a reasonable amount of time had passed Esther slid the rest of her own dessert before the girl who squealed and ate it just as wildly.

When the meal concluded Curtis took the chocolate covered girl away to wash her. Alone Esther listened as Ahmed detailed the reports she missed the last few days. When he had answered all her questions Esther stood and quickly scribbled a note, folding it and handing it to Ahmed. "Give this to Bane."

_It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not. _

_-The Oracle_

Esther thought the André Gide quote summed it up perfectly.

* * *

The Oracle stood in the same vast hall where she had faced her trial, dressing in the traditional black gi of the Brotherhood. Curtis stood imposing and well prepared before her as she lifted the bowl of smoke.

Tonight she would be Ra's al Ghul in the flesh. "Breathe deeply."

Leaning down he inhaled the smoke several times and began to feel the effects. The bowl was handed off and Esther pulled down her hood motioning for him to do the same.

"To conquer fear, you must become fear... you must bask in the fear of other men... and men fear most what they cannot see." She said the lines verbatim as Ra's al Ghul had spoken them to many brother's over the years.

The masked assembly moved into formation behind her as she disappeared into the group. Clearly drugged Curtis began the slow process of crossing to the chest. She launched an attack with her sword, and Curtis knocked the blade aside with his gauntlet. The soldiers reorganize and she was once again lost in the crowd. Curtis edged further, half way to the chest.

"It is not enough to be a man... you have to become an idea... a terrible thought... a wraith!" She spoke with furious conviction twisting behind him and swinging her sword at his back. Turning he caught the blow against his blade and again Esther disappeared.

The wall of soldiers parted and the chest stood ready on the table, calling to Curtis in his drugged haze. Slowly his hand reached out as Esther sensed the banging of his terrified heart.

"Face your fear," she hissed menacingly in the thin air.

His hands shook as he opened the chest and stepped back quickly. Hesitating a moment he forced his eyes back to the box and reached into the nothingness. His solid form did not waver as he took his time with whatever hallucination had come to him. They could all see when it is finished, the subtle breath came from his lungs with the slight relaxation of his shoulders. Turning he found Esther standing behind him with a candle. Curtis pulled the hood from his face and watched her glow.

"You have faced your fear… you are now ready to join your brothers and sister. By blowing out this candle you renounce your former life. You signify your dedication to serve balance, deliver justice, and become a soldier of the League of Shadows."

The flame was extinguished in a rush of breath. Esther smiled with pride at her new brother and motioned for him to approach the brazier where Bane stood with the glowing brand. Curtis's shirt was stripped away, revealing a well-muscled and heavily tattooed chest. Esther came to his side as Bane lifted the brand and pressed it without comment to his left pectoral muscle. A sickening sizzle of flesh and the stink that accompanied it filled the air. Her friend did not betray even a minute reaction to the pain as he stared forward with that same crooked menacing gaze he always wore.

"Curtis Fell, you are now dedicated to the League. You will serve the Oracle, honor her, and die in her service," Bane announced loudly to the hall.

It was finished. His clothing was pulled back over his chest and the men standing witness came up to greet their new brother. Stepping away from him Esther moved back into the shadows and let him absorb just what he had become. She felt a sense of pride in his heart at his achievement and knew it had little to do with being an initiate… it was for the opportunity it gave him to continue to protect Cassandra. It pleased her greatly.

Bane was at her side arms crossed over his chest as he watched the man. "You trained him well."

"He taught me a few things too," Esther admitted. "He is a vicious brawler, adaptable and very dangerous." She smirked and looked up at Bane. "He is also the man who first taught me how to play chess… he always beats me of course, but he is very good. Better than you I imagine." She could not help herself, she had to dig in the little taunt.

Her fury had not lessened but it had adapted. As if measuring her thoughts Bane watched Esther look him over. There was a coldness to her now. Talia had effectively damaged her regard for him, as Esther had warned him she would. Bane would give her time, certain she would see the light, knowing the visions of them in the future were far warmer than the ice queen standing at his side.

"You did well leading his initiation," Bane spoke in a cultured flow of words. Musical and in the tone he knew she liked best.

"I have done it dozens of times," Esther admitted looking over the hall. "In fact, in a way I have initiated several of the men in this room."

"Ra's al Ghul did it, not you woman. There is a definitive line between the two of you." Scowling his answer was sharp, unsettled by the way she spoke.

Raising a brow Esther turned her head and met his narrowed eyes. "I have decades of memories Bane. Intimate knowledge of our family, all as if I lived them myself… It is one and the same."

He set the poker back in the fire and took a step nearer. "But you are not Ra's al Ghul. You are Nyssa the Oracle."

Esther looked to the ceiling considering his words. "If you were going to simplify things then the most accurate name now would be Nyssa al Ghul, Oracle of the League of Shadows."

Several of the nearest brothers heard her statement and stopped to look at her as she continued her explanation. "You see Bane, in a sense you could also say he was my father." Her attention went to the gathering crowd. "His mind is always with mine, his experiences honing my own… and Melisande was my mother, guiding me and offering a solitary life where I could develop and mature without being cosseted or overwhelmed by adoring brothers when I was still too young and impressionable." Glacial blue eyes went back to his as Esther proclaimed, "I may have disagreed with you two years ago but now I see that you were right. My path has been unorthodox but I am the League of Shadows, groomed and prepared by two of our family's greatest elders for the day when I would be called forward."

There was so much more to her words. Never once had he heard her make a public proclamation of her position. The utter acceptance of her status, the conviction in her voice made him grin darkly, unaware there was a deeper meaning to her message. Those in ear shot were murmuring and smiling with fascination as she spoke. It was rare, and the effect on the crowd was fantastic.

The speech was over, facing her body toward the towering giant she looked over his black clad form and asked, "When I walked the gauntlet do you know what I found waiting in the chest?"

"I know what you feared," he answered arrogantly, hands at his hips.

"You were always wrong. I never feared men. I simply found your sex beneath me." Esther took a step nearer and stood on her toes to reach his ear, whispering somberly. "I felt the cold severed head of Cassandra."

His eyes went wide as she took a step back and continued her illustration. "I can show you if you like."

Knowing she would have to connect with him to offer the memory he nodded, eager to pull her energy near, aware once they were bonded he could use the chance to show his feelings. Without hesitation Esther touched his face and poured the memory of her initiation into his mind. He felt her indignation, the disgust with what had been done without her permission, the clearly over drugged feeling of her body and the mess her mind became after attacking him with her mental slide show of horrors… then that moment hands were on her… and her complete dismissal… the wood under her fingers and the dread, the cold all-consuming terror as she felt her lost baby's cold features in the darkness.

He had been unable to mentally grasp her too him as he wanted, had only offered an echo of feeling as he stared, mildly shocked at what she had shown him… realizing how wrong he had been.

"Despite what you seem to have assumed I am no woman who cowers before men… _They cower before me_." With that said Esther walked away to approach Curtis.

"Nyssa," he greeted with a small nod of his head.

Her arms went around his thick neck and she embraced him with warmth, pressing a sisterly kiss to his cheek. Esther knew the effects of the drugs would linger for hours. "Tonight you must rest. Your brothers will attend you. My guard will watch over Cassandra as the drugs work their way out of your system. You can return to her tomorrow."

She left him there and moved quickly through the night, killing a few random marauders on her way back to the apartment. Cassandra was asleep; being watched over by Ahmed, the only other man Esther would allow to be left alone with her daughter. She greeted him with a smile then went to change. Now it was time to go hunting.

* * *

After a week of seclusion it felt positively wonderful to move through the dark. When her visions grew quiet Esther simply walked the desolate streets. It was as it had been in her premonitions from long ago. Even now, two months after the occupation began the air still stunk of smoke. It was eerie, almost soundless, as she moved through the neighborhoods.

When the cold became too much Esther ducked toward the more dangerous alleys and found herself at the entrance of Hazard's Razor. Maroni had set up shop here, encouraged by her, and managed a large chunk of the district from the night club. Usually supplied with power it was one of the few places in the city that had heat… and, if you could afford it, booze.

The men guarding the door knew the Demon by sight and stepped aside quickly to grant her access. It was overly crowded, sweltering and smelled heavily of desperation and sin. A few of her brothers were there, as they always were, keeping an eye on the Italian. The man in question was at his perch on the balcony and noticed her arrival.

His face was impassive but even from the distance Esther felt his tension. He had been questioned for hours by Bane regarding what he had witnessed at the Joker's card game. Truth was, he had no idea what he had seen. The woman just attacked without warning and for no reason he could see. Whatever the Joker had done it was beyond Maroni.

He watched as she climbed the steps and settled into her usual spot at the rail.

"How bad was it Maroni?" Esther asked knowing his thoughts.

He gave a shrug and a halfcocked grin. "I still got all my fingers."

He had a knack for making her laugh. Sniggering she met his eyes. "What happened after I left?"

Leaning further back he cocked his head. "Well, Crane came out of the bathroom and looked heartbroken that you took off without even a goodbye."

Loud laughter passed her black lips. Eyes glowing with mirth she softly kicked his leg with her toe.

"Then we played cards for exactly three hours. Your buddies woke up… and the Joker left."

"Sounds like an exciting night."

The playful look faded from his eyes and the smile left his handsome face. "You run with a pretty tough crowd Dame. That guy with the beard, I have never seen someone struggle so hard to escape."

"He is a pretty scrappy guy." Esther shrugged. "Did you know he's downstairs now watching us from the bar?"

The Italian suddenly straighten in his chair and looked passed her. "You brought him with ya?"

"Nope." Esther looked over her shoulder and stared straight at Barsad. "He is here of his own volition."

Dressed in dark leather Barsad leaned against the bar looking suave despite the setting. He did not smile but raised his glass to her.

"You gonna start a brawl? Cause I want to get out before you do." Maroni's voice was teasing but his mind was one hundred percent serious.

Esther smiled and looked back at the gangster. "I have been brawling enough tonight. I think I will join my brother for a drink instead."

"Your brother?"

"You heard me."

Esther pushed against the rail to stand and nodded down at the king of the castle. "Good night Maroni."

"See you later Dame."

The whole walk down the stairs and across the crowded club Esther kept her gaze locked on Barsad. His eye still held a dark cast of shadow underneath. It made him look drawn and tired… smirking Esther looked him over in the leather and though he looked a little like a vampire with his eyes so smudged. When he saw her approach he ordered a bottle of whiskey from the bartender and two glasses.

She saddled up next to him and watched as he silently poured two shots. They swallowed the fiery drink and Esther simply smirked, waiting.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not," she added with a smile looking pointedly at his black eye.

Together they laughed but even so underneath it was there, her disappointment and his dejection.

"Listen Barsad," Esther poured another round of shots, "I know why you are here and I am warning you. You are wasting your time."

He stared stubbornly at her.

"You don't find him, he finds you. Even if he was here now he could be right behind you and you would not even know it."

"The man wears bright purple Cain."

Esther shook her head. "Do not even think of trying to take him on."

He gave her an angry glare.

Enough was enough. Slamming her fist on the bar she shouted over the music, "I mean it!"

The crowd near took a step back as the two sinister adults stared one another down.

Rolling her eyes Esther swallowed her drink. "He already failed in his ploy. I did not plow through the League in rage as he wanted me to. Don't you see I won? Leave it be, continue to serve and stay away from him. I am telling you that you are no match for Oberon. I can barely stand against him and I far exceed your skill. I am counting on you brother and I need you alive."

"You do not far exceed my skill." Barsad narrowed his eyes and gave her a sarcastic smirk.

Esther set her glass down, all teasing aside. "Yes Barsad, I do. I was the Teacher's last disciple… before he died he passed everything, _every_ dark technique, to me."

He looked like he wanted to strangle her. In response Esther just refilled his glass and smiled, cajoling and sweet.

"Sometimes I wish you would not tell me these things Cain!" Barsad snarled before swallowing his drink.

"Trust me, it was no picnic. That son of a bitch beat me within an inch of my life every day I was with him. It was skill hard won and painfully earned. He also hated me… passionately."

"So why train you?" He asked interested but petulant.

Esther cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips. "Ra's al Ghul ordered it. When I arrived he… had been expecting me."

"Then why did the old bastard hate you?" Anger had become curiosity. Even Barsad revered the Teacher.

"It was not until I saw the file on Melisande that I understood. His sister abandoned the family to raise me. He lost the only person who could love him… He was bitter, lonely… of course he hated the Oracle."

Almost a minute of silence passed before Barsad looked her in the eye again and asked, "This training… it was in Nepal."

Esther smiled and nodded. "I preferred the old monastery from the Demon Head's memory… but the new building is not so bad, less drafty."

"Were you responsible for the murder of all our brothers there?" Barsad almost whispered it.

She quickly answered, "No! When I climbed the mountain I found the hall surprisingly empty but did not know why. I learned what the Teacher had done when Bane confronted him."

Barsad face palmed and stared at the black bar top for a moment. "You were there when Bane killed him…"

Esther could not help but chuckle lightly as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you really surprised?"

Barsad only groaned, "What now?"

Wrapping an arm around him she gave him a squeeze and kissed his cheek. "Now we drink."

Eventually the two of them ended up in an abandoned Narrows building huddled over a fire, drinking straight from their second bottle and just goofing off.

"You know Bane is going to be furious I let you do this," Barsad chuckled before he took another swig.

"When are you two going to learn? You don't_ let_ me do anything. I just do things…"Esther leaded back on her elbows, "Be grateful we aren't on the roof like I want to be. And you have your tracker… he knows where we are."

"You have no idea what he has been like this last week…" Barsad ran a hand through his wild hair and leaned back next to her. "He loves you. He might not always know how to do it properly Cain, but he tries. He's come a long way."

Esther remained stubbornly silent on the subject but grabbed the bottle from him and took a long pull.

"We all love you." He turned those dark blue eyes toward her scowling face.

Pulling the bottle from her lips she set it between them and stared at the fire. "The best proof of love is trust- Joyce Brothers."

Barsad loudly scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Pot calling the kettle Cain. What he did was a decision made before you two…" He gestured with his hands.

Laughing Esther turned glowing drunk eyes to him. "Started fucking?"

Scrunching up his nose Barsad made the face any brother makes when his sister speaks so vulgarly. "He did not tell you because he loves you and did not trust himself. You are no easy woman to deal with, you defy all forms of normal social behavior… keeping it from you had to have been harder on him then it was on me." He leaned closer and made sure he had her full attention. "And for me Cain, it was torture."

"If you are looking for pity remember what we are talking about here."

He shook his head. "There is no right thing to say."

Esther simply nodded. "But actions speak louder than words."

* * *

Esther woke up to an odd sound echoing off the rough brick around her. It was the flowing water under the city, the path of Gotham's salvation… or so she thought. Warmth was touching her cold face and slowly Esther opened her eyes to find Bane crouching over her with a scowl. Blinking tiredly it slowly worked through her muddled thoughts that it must be very early morning.

She had not realized what she had done but the instant her eyes opened to find Bane Esther had given him a soft sleepy smile. He has seen it and knew that he was one step closer. Unguarded she had shown her true feelings under the anger… now it was only a matter of time.

Moving to sit up she groaned and immediately pressed her icy fingers to her head. They had drunk a bottle of cheap whiskey and boy was she paying for it.

"Come on." Bane sighed, scooping her up before she could complain.

Barsad was scrambling ineptly to his feet… staggering a little as Tejan looked on and offered no help. He did however offer a small quirk to his lips. They were like a pair of drunken teenagers caught out after hours. Esther was already asleep before Bane carried her all the way downstairs and slept like a drunk log all the way to City Hall.

Warm and comfortable Esther pressed her face into her pillow and pulled in a long luxurious breath of Bane. Suddenly her eyes opened and she found herself in an unfamiliar bed surrounded by very familiar objects. From the look of the walls it was clear she was in one of the former offices at City Hall, clearly where Bane had been living since Cassandra's arrival.

Looking toward the window Esther yawned loudly and sat up. Wrapped in the same blankets he had kept on his cot underground she felt a sense of nostalgia. On top, clearly in the position of honor was the scarf that had once been hers, the frayed burgundy shawl from the jungle. With a sad frown Esther ran her fingers over the familiar fabric and felt an unwelcome pang of heartbreak. Shaking her head she looked away and swung her legs from the bed.

Several bottles of water were on the floor near her feet and without hesitation Esther began to suck them down. Her teeth felt fuzzy and at that moment all she wanted was a toothbrush… then maybe a cup of tea.

What looked to be a private bathroom held one of the items she wanted. Washing her face and unabashedly using what must be Bane's toothbrush Esther freshened up. Sensing him before leaving the small tidy bathroom she pushed the lingering throb in her head away and prepared to face him.

"Bane." Esther said monotone before the door revealed him. Making it clear she knew he was there.

Standing before the window with the light shining behind him it was difficult to see his expression. Esther stepped forward and reached for her jacket.

"After your complete disregard for your body last night how are you feeling?" He took a step nearer but his voice was not harsh.

Pulling the leather over her shoulders she said, "Hungry actually."

"There is tea for you on the table."

Pausing in her movement Esther looked back at Bane and raised a brow. Looking down at the small bedside table she saw that there was indeed a steaming cup waiting for her. Not one to turn down her favorite thing Esther took a seat on the bed and began to sip.

He just stood and stared as she did her customary tea drinking closed-eyed sigh. Half way through the cup Esther rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "Are you just going to stand there and watch me? It's weird."

"You made peace with Barsad." It was a statement from the man still backlit and standing at attention.

Esther shrugged and went back to her tea. "Jealous?"

"Yes."

Esther leveled her gaze at him. "I hope you did not give him a hard time about last night. He had no choice… I am very persuasive and evil."

The amused chuckle that came from the mask sounded genuine. "Yes you are."

Setting the saucer aside Esther stood and loudly cracked her back. It was then that he stepped forward, coming near as she reached for her sword. When she leaned down her eyes fell on the scarf again. Hesitating a moment Esther pulled it from the bed and asked, "Another of your trophies? The Oracle's Scarf…"

Brushing her fingers with his he slowly pulled the fabric so it was held between them and curiously studied the suspicious expression on her face. "I keep it near because it reminds me of you…"

"Did you keep mementos from the other women you collected?" Esther asked pointblank, cranky and in no mood to deal with Bane.

"Women I collected?" He sounded positively confused and marginally offended.

Esther started to maliciously smirk as she recalled her sister's friendly warning. "Once Talia kindly pointed out that I was your latest trophy… her father's Oracle… greatest conquest yet apparently. She was amazed in fact that you maintained interest so long… a record for you I hear."

"Look at me." He was brushing the messy blonde hair back from her face and starring with fervor into her eyes. Bane growled low in his throat, "The others were just passing entertainment."

Raising up her hand Esther opened her mouth to make some cutting remark but he put a finger over her lips and looked her dead in the eye. "I am saying that I have never loved another woman. You are not a trophy." His tone was marginally rebuking.

Her maneuver to force him off was not working; in fact his words were making her melancholy and wistful and he noticed the sad look in her eye. Stubbornly silent Esther let the cloth fall from her fingers and he used the opportunity to reach a hand to lightly cup her face.

He had her still for a moment, holding her in his intense gaze as he looked down at her and spoke, "The course of true love never did run smooth."

It was from Esther's favorite Shakespearean play, A Midsummer Night's Dream. A book he had seen her read often. While she was distracted he traced her temple with his thumb. When she did not push him away he dropped the scarf and lifted his other hand to lightly rub the back of her neck. It was a completely unfair tactic. She was tired and vulnerable and it showed in her petulant eyes.

He was making progress. The tight knit of her brows began to relax as the bad temper started to ease from her expression… yet, underneath it was clear to see that she harbored some severely hurt feelings. Letting his fingers dig a little deeper into her neck she closed her eyes and unconsciously relaxed at the contact but stiffened the instant his thumb brushed her lips. Arctic blue eyes flashed open with warning. Snapping out of the spell Esther took a step back, momentarily looking confused then hardened her face and began to gather her things.

"Nyssa…" He had his hands on her again but she was not acknowledging him.

"I'm going home."

Unceremoniously Esther moved to the door. Bane was following her and he could tell she was getting more irritated with it by the moment. She hid her wrath in the tunnels before the brothers but once they were at the Fountainhead and he still stood behind her at her door she spun around with warning in her eyes. "What?"

He simply pushed her aside and opened the door of her home, walking in as if he owned the place. Cassandra was at the table coloring and Curtis was standing in the open kitchen preparing lunch. Looking up from the pan he kept his face blank as Bane walked in and began to take off his coat. Esther came in behind him, clearly annoyed.

"Welcome home Nyssa," he greeted with a monotone then spoke to Bane, "Sir."

"Hello Curtis," Esther responded warmly as she walked over to see what Cassandra was doing. Kissing her on the top of her head she leaned down and grinned at the coloring book and her blue duck.

Bane watched her move so naturally with her child. Noticed that they did not speak but both were smiling. The little girl looked up at him and giggled before going back to her coloring, kicking her legs wildly as they hung from the chair.

Taking a seat next to Cassandra she watched Curtis plate some food and carry it over to the table. Her hand brushed Curtis's forearm as she reached for her glass of water and secretly spoke to him, _"I am going to be gone for a few days."_ It was a quick mental command and neither acted as if anything had been shared.

Setting a steaming plate of stir fry before Esther and the seat next to her he went back in to the kitchen to grab a smaller serving for Cassandra and a plate for himself. Bane was standing back captivated at how effortless it seemed for the three of them, each role completely understood without question; a family. Stepping forward he claimed the seat clearly set for him and watched them eat.

"Bane, have you met my daughter?" Esther asked with a trace of sarcasm in her voice.

He took a quick mechanical breath. "Not officially, though I have seen her." He looked up to Curtis. "Fell, on the other hand, I have spoken to on a few occasions before his initiation."

"Interrogations or conversations?" Esther asked Curtis with a small wicked smile before taking a bite of his awesome cooking.

Curtis knew not to answer.

"Cassandra," Esther called to her child, "This is Bane."

"Hello." The girl gave an impish grin and looked at the massive man watching her with friendly eyes. "Why do you have that thing on your face?"

You have to love the straightforwardness of children. Esther turned highly amused taunting eyes to Bane ready to hear whatever answer he had prepared for this moment.

"It is a symbol that I am in charge," he said in a hard voice but his eyes were clearly playful.

He had the little girl's full attention. "Like a crown!"

Gesturing to the wall of glass across the room he answered, "I rule this city and all who live here."

"You are the King?" Cassandra bounced a little in her seat excited and bright eyed.

The question made Esther snicker, "Don't go filling up her head with nonsense."

Bane ignored Esther and continued to enrapture the little girl. "Yes, I am the King."

"And Mommy is the Queen!" Cassandra announced.

In unison Bane answered yes and Esther answered no.

Turning her head to face Bane she gave him a withering glare. He looked right back at her, eyes glittering at her response. The bastard was actually having fun.

"Your mother is very angry with me Cassandra," Bane said as the little girl shoveled food into her mouth.

Cassandra shrugged and swallowed. "You probably deserve it." Once again the honesty of children.

Esther began to laugh loudly, face split in to her first true grin in days. The look on Curtis's face as he sat, stoic as ever, only made her laugh harder. When her head turned toward Cassandra's proud grin Esther felt a large warm hand settle on her own and immediately stopped laughing to see Bane holding her hand on the table.

"She has your personality. God help you," his voice was dry and he gave her fingers a small squeeze.

She could not pull her hand out of Bane's, he held her too firmly… overfamiliar in front of her daughter. The little back eyes caught his actions right away. "Why are you holding mommy's hand?"

Bane leaned forward as if telling a secret. "Because I love her."

Esther bowed forward and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, closing her eyes before Cassandra saw her annoyance.

"Then you should say sorry for what you did," the little girl chimed right up.

"Be quite Cassandra." Curtis looked down at her worried Bane might take offence and harm her.

"No," Bane admonished, "The child can speak freely." He let go of Esther's fingers only to place his hand on her shoulder and continued the performance. "I cannot apologize for my actions Cassandra because I did the same thing she would have done in my shoes. I did, however, express my regret at her anger."

Esther snapped, "I am not having a philosophical debate at this table Bane. You are wrong!"

Curtis immediately stood and scooped up Cassandra, disappearing with her down the hall to let the two dangerous adults argue.

Watching the large man quickly flee Esther let out an angry breath then spun her head around to glare at Bane. "Why are you here?"

"I have given you many days to calm down and now I will return to my home and my mate."

Her eyes flared. "I no longer want you."

Undaunted his thumb stroked her jaw. "You are lying. Look past your anger and you will see that what I say is true."

Tossing excuses Esther grit her teeth and said, "You cannot stay here. Cassandra will not understand."

"Woman, that is a weak excuse but if that is the game you want to play I will make the next move. If you do not want her to see us together than I will find her another place to stay." He narrowed his eyes making his meaning very clear. "The choice is yours."

"She stays with me," Esther hissed.

Bane began to stand as he spoke, "And so do I. Explain my presence any way you wish. Barsad will also be returning." Reaching for his plate he did not speak another word, simply grabbed the food and moved back to their bedroom to eat in privacy.

He had played her into a corner… and clearly had planned this little takeover for days. Almost like clockwork the front door opened and Barsad and her team came into the apartment with boxes of supplies and stoic faces.

"Were you standing outside waiting for a call?" She sighed looking up at her friend.

He looked tired, eyes sunken as he watched her. "Yes."

Sanding slowly she faced her friend. "Welcome home." That said she walked out the door and once again managed to disappear out of a building filled with hundreds of League brothers unseen.

* * *

Several days passed underground as Esther prepared to face him, resting her body and training her mind. When she felt centered she made her way to the dock's house. The garden door swung open soundlessly and careful steps were made in the sludge. In the winter Esther had always boarded up the dock's house, knowing the only source of heat was a fire. Clearly Jack did not share her aversion to a smoke signal.

Looking to the house Esther let her eyes run over the beautiful scene. Her garden was covered in white, the leafless fruit trees full of icicles. It was a scene she had not viewed in many years. Despite her reason for being there she took the time to enjoy the splendor. It was a clear day, hardly a cloud in the sky, and the early morning sun was shining through the ice in the trees and off the stiff snow cover on the ground. Pulling the league scarf from her head she pulled in a deep breath of biting air and softly smiled. This might be her last look at this beauty and Esther was going to enjoy it.

He was there of course, leaning indolently against the front door frame, watching her. Esther had seen him arrive minutes ago from the corner of her eye.

"Are you coming in or not?" He sounded from the porch.

Moving her eyes in her skull a small smile twisted the corner or her lips. His tone had been whiny and impatient but just as superior as always. When her eyes first landed on him she had not even lifted a brow. Face clean of paint he waited for her. The Joker's customary clothing adorned his body but the tie, the jacket and the overcoat had been left behind.

Crossing the garden path Esther climbed the steps and walked past him as he held the door wide and watched her with dark satisfied eyes. The heat of the nearby living room fire was an instant comfort. Passing through the kitchen Esther went straight to the old staircase, running her naked fingers up the familiar balustrade, touching it like an old friend. She could clearly sense that her actions had surprised the Joker and he followed at her heels noting the soft smile on her unpainted lips. She had come to him without the pretense of any of the identities she wore so well. Face bare of makeup, blonde hair loose… no trace of the dark eyed Demon, no red lips of Esther Cain…

From the corner of her eye Esther could see his hand mimic her behavior on the rail and wondered if he did it involuntarily. Bare of gloves his uncut jagged nails made his long fingers look almost elegant. Her attention went back to her home and at the top of the landing Esther entered the only bedroom. Everything was exactly as she left it. The only notable difference was the carefully arranged and folded clothing he was not wearing. Stepping inside what had once been her sanctuary Esther was stunned. Why keep it like this? He had certainly overtaken the downstairs. The kitchen was a mess and the living room, when she passed by, was full of junk… but this was almost austere… as it always had been.

Looking toward the window that overlooked the garden Esther's eyebrows shot up. Hanging on the wall was their painting, the chaotic masterpiece of red, white, and black that she had left at the Chicago house. Like a moth to the flame Esther moved to stand before it and was immediately drawn in. It was still one of the most amazing pieces she had ever seen, captivating and brutal… and still there was something that was just not quite right about it no matter how many hours she had searched for the flaw. Jack stood just behind her and Esther had the strangest feeling he was lightly tracing a finger down her hair.

A gust of wind made the glass in the windows jar as it howled around the house. The spell was broken. Turning toward the closet Esther pulled open the door and found it full of Jack's clothes, his stuff crammed between hers with no rhyme or reason. Kneeling down Esther reached toward the back to grab the box she kept her treasures in.

Under the worn wooden lid the collection of Joker cards from their long ago courtship fell between other items. Knocking random things that once seemed so important aside Esther searched for the reason she had come here. When her fingers closed around it the smile that spread across her face was fearsome and hungry. The knife… the first… the original… the blade Jack had used to cut her hair and create Johnny, the knife he pressed into her hands after they escaped the orphanage. Old and near breaking it felt familiar in her palm. Closing the lid of her box Esther pressed it back where it had been and stood.

Turning to face him Viviane grinned and purred, "When you brought me a knife you chose the wrong one Jack."

"You know Princess, you should not begrudge a man for wanting to meet his progeny…" He mocked so close that unpainted lips brushed her ear and he grinned as she reflexively shivered.

Without another word she left the room, descended the stairs, and exited the house. Once outside Esther pealed the coat from her shoulders and laid it over the porch rail. Rolling her neck she moved toward the center of the snow covered garden.

He mirrored her actions then ran his hands down his lean stomach and cracked his back with a groan. "This will not end well." The dark velvet timber of his voice ran over her and made her eyes glow in anticipation for what was to come.

"For you." Her voice changed, far away and tired, "I have seen brief flashes of my next death and it does not take place in this garden."

He giggled standing at her side as together they looked over the glowing snow. "Care to share? Your deaths are all so very entertaining."

"Ice, cold water, burning, and painful… too bad you won't be there to witness it. I'm sure you would enjoy every minute." And she attacked.

He was gone, displaying his true speed as the two demigods fought in the snow covered garden. The sun was blindingly bright, glaring off the snow and blades that flashed like lightning. Even with the proficiency she learned on reading movements from the Teacher she could not keep up with what the man would do. No more than he could reason out her new skill.

Savage she screamed out years of anger, exercising her demons as she landed her first blow, her knee hitting him right in the gut. Relishing the pain he grinned, eyes wild and excited and he reached for her, pulling her to fall with him but only managing to upset her balance a little. Kicking at her feet he tripped her and Esther fell on her hip rolling immediately to miss the knife that came from his toe to slash her apart.

When she landed her knife came down, almost stabbing him in the foot. He managed to stand on the broad side of her blade, forcing her to let it go or have her fingers be trapped against the icy gravel path. Relinquishing a good knife she swelled with force and landed a solid uppercut as she pushed upward. Long fingers grabbed her neck, clawing violently as he threw her away from him. Enraged the Joker growled and kicked her switchblade into the bushes.

They were both panting, covered in sweat and making little progress in the battle. Esther felt the trickle of blood running down between her breasts and the throb of new injuries she had collected. He looked no better than she felt. They had been at it for what felt like hours, both caught up in the bloodlust.

"I liked that knife!" Esther chided as she reached into her boot for a replacement. Flipping open her butterfly knife she smiled. "But that's okay… Always carry a spare I say."

He was running toward her swinging his own blade when he heard her words and stopped mid attack to laugh wildly. Grinning he slapped his thigh and looked her over. "You alllllllways were a funny one."

The knife flew from her fingers, thrown with flawless aim but he caught it… as if it had been simple. And the Cheshire grin became a teeth baring snarl. Slowly stepping in a circle to put the sun in his eyes she grinned. Jack watched, deliberately lowering his brow as Esther pulled out the precious old knife, the blade she had been saving for the killing blow. Playtime was over.

Something shifted, the gusting wind stopped, deafening silence filled the air… it was as if the entire city was frozen, breathless, and waiting. Esther's fingers stretched and waved around the brandished knife, flicking it open and exposing the nicked blade.

"This _has_ been fun but now that they have our little girl you might juuuuust need me," The Joker breathed hard and hunched his shoulders. His chin lowered to his chest and he met her steady eyes. "And we both know you know it."

Esther ran straight at him. The wrenching growl that barked out of his throat as he caught her was met with a demonic scream of her own. Esther had never been able to understand how eyes black as midnight could glow, but they were, otherworldly he held his weight over her, ignoring the slash she made in his side as if it were nothing to him.

Warm blood seeped from his wound staining her shirt and heating the white skin of her belly as they both struggled to disarm the other. Twining her legs around his waist she twisted her body and rolled him under her but lost a knife in the process. His arms were like coiled snakes moving in patterns over her advances so quickly she could barely counter. Pressed tightly to his chest she gave a cry when her arm was crushed in their manic wrestling. Something she could not see distorted her body and cold jagged rocks were pressed into the flesh of her back as once again his weight was above her.

"Now this is more like it." He vibrated the sound from the back of his throat as Esther felt him lick the bloody scratches at her neck with a warm flat tongue.

Her whole body arched in a desperate attempt to shift his weight and all she got as reward was the tremor of his dark chuckle as he continued to lave her skin.

"Give me what I want," he growled nudging her between her legs.

Esther's eyes flew open. A surge of her power broke out and slammed into him with such force that his body stiffened. It did not stop him, it was almost as if he welcomed it. He was grinding against her in a frenzy, trying to climb inside her skin. Esther summoned the only real weapon she had against him, the immeasurable pain she had long ago gathered from Bane. Preparing to pour the horror into the man she pulled in a breath, that was when it hit her… Jack was right.

All the breath left her body. As if reading her thoughts he raised his head and met her burning gaze. The brotherhood could not be trusted to protect Cassandra, not with Talia at the helm, and certainly not when the time came for the final test. Esther could not forsake her duty to Balance. Curtis would never successfully smuggle the girl out alone. If it came down to it, as much as it burned her soul to admit it, she might need Jack. He was her potential ace in the hole.

The way his mouth bent into an unholy grin, her blood smeared over his scars… that was the true face of the Prince of Chaos. When his mouth descended Esther felt the world begin to turn the wrong direction. The very pit of her gut was full of fire as he moved his lips almost worshipfully against hers, savoring her, swallowing her breath, and then… nothing.

"Why did you leave me Jack?" The words whispered past her lips unbidden but unstoppable as she met that expression he only gave to her, his twisted form of love.

The answer came in his peculiar cadence, grating and oddly soothing as his words stretched, clipped, and bent. "Did you really think it would last Viviane? That you would live with me in this shack happily ever after? That I would allow you to deny yourself? You would not acknowledge what you were without a little push… I gave you _exactly_ what you needed… I set you free, showed you the truth."

Whatever kind of answer that was supposed to be left only a numb feeling in her chest. Esther blinked once, her face a blank mask of expressionlessness. "Your truth is Chaos. I am not a follower of your god." Somehow her fingers were running through his hair and her eyes turned slightly tender as she explained what was really between them. "You can't just burn the world away… you will end up with nothing left to burn and no more purpose. The ultimate truth is that You _need_ Me Jack."

When the death hold he had on her suddenly loosened her attention came back to her body. Her back was badly scraped against the sharp icy gravel and though numbed by the cold there were several places Esther felt her blood oozing. "I am in pain."

His tongue darted out, licking the blood smeared on his lips as the pure pleasure of the moment continued to show on his face. "I only gave you what you wanted."

Esther pushed him off and stumbled a little as he gracefully slipped to his feet and yanked her up with him.

Tucking her knives away she pointed at his chest and demanded, "I want your word."

The warning look he threw at her as he put his knife back in his pocket and wiped one hand over his sweaty face made it clear. "You got-ta what you came for."

She had. Grabbing her coat Esther limped toward the gate. Before pushing it wide she paused and looked over her shoulder to see him standing, hunched, and as bloody as she was. Whatever truce this was did not change her plans for him. Reading the death threat in her eye the Joker met it with a grin and a cheerful wave goodbye.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnnn. Review, for the love of god Review! **

**Don't forget to friend Esther Cain on FaceBook: www. facebook esther. cain. 545 to get all the news and view the lovely fan art!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: First off, Odd Questions I loved the review and I really wish you had an account so I could chat with you and say thank you! I want to clarify one thing that you mentioned in case anyone else was confused by this. When Esther told Curtis that the Joker was the father she whispered it in his mind. No one else knows but Curtis. **

**As for the three hour head start, that was how long the Joker held her guards in captivity so they could not go running to Bane… and yes, the Joker has something up his sleeve… patience my friends…**

**Twisted Mystery, I really though your review summed it up perfectly and it made me giggle. Thank you!**

**Thanks for the all Reviews! It was totally awesome to read the in depth opinions, I LOVE IT!: PromiseMeCourage, AvalonTheLadyKiller, OddQuestions, Chachel, hannahhobnob, mypoeticdownfall, Huntress of his Heart, FieryLady36, KiaraExodus, ChidorixCixBritannia, Twisted Mystery, boca3, and Liverpaste.**

**Odd Question's question: Is Bane a closet Oprah fan? -Once again KiaraExodus gave a funny answer: Purely accidentally. Bane got drunk one night, came home to put the TV on. He switched the channel onto Oprah. In his blurred state, he thought it said Opera. Now in secret, he dances to the opening music credits of Oprah.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Moving through the underground Esther traveled as far as she could toward home before she reached the caved in tunnels. With a groan she climbed out of the sewers at the north most point of the Narrows and crossed over to High Town.

Everything hurt. Their battle had left them both wounded… the most wounded Esther could recall being from a single adversary aside from the Teacher.

Though the Joker had not really stabbed her there were several shallow cuts and a great many throbbing bruises. Her neck was a bloody mess that looked much worse than it was and all who saw her immediately moved away. So much for the good Samaritan.

Esther was not dressed as the demon; her bloody white coat concealed her weapons and even with the hood up long tendrils of blonde hair escaped. She just looked like a desperate wounded woman. Catching her reflection in a nearby window she realized that should not let Cassandra see her like this.

Changing course she moved through an eastern neighborhood on a direct route for Old Town. A block later Esther felt Fate hurry her feet and turned to see a group of thugs circling a man that just kept popping up in her life.

Detective Blake was fighting decently but outnumbered and not nearly well trained enough to face a mob on his own. It was clear what this was: a gang of cop hunters looking for the bounty. Without thought Esther forgot the pain in her body and ran forward. The men had not seen her approach until it was too late to stop her assault. Hands around the head of the first thug, she brutally snapped his neck and used his body for cover when the gun fire began.

It was an absolutely stupid move on their part. Esther knew they had limited firepower… She was right. Four rounds were fired until that tell-tale click of doom sounded in the empty chamber.

Blake had not stopped to see who had come to save him as he continued to fight but turned at the sound of gunshots to see a hooded woman break the arms of a man with no hint of hesitation. A punch to the jaw brought his attention back to the man he faced and by the time Blake had knocked him out the woman had killed all the others with her bare hands.

Panting Esther moved toward the goon the young detective had defeated and crushed his neck with her foot. There could be no survivors to tell the brotherhood what they had seen. Grabbing Blake's hand she fled. The gun fire would no doubt bring her family running. They only just were out of sight when League patrol turned the corner and found the pile of corpses. Using her gift to seek a path of freedom she continued to run grateful the boy was wise enough to stay silent and follow.

When she had them a safe distance Esther dashed into an abandoned looted shop and leaned against the wall to rest for a moment.

"You just killed five men," Blake panted beside her, eyes locked on her face as he leaned on his knees to catch his breath.

"I just saved your life and made certain that no reports of you or me will make it back to the courts." Esther rolled her eyes toward him. "You are a fool for walking the streets alone in broad daylight. The bounty on live cops is ridiculous."

"Are you hurt?" He was using the authoritative tone of a police officer as he stood straight and looked her over.

The question made her smirk; she knew what she looked like and lied. "No."

The expression he gave her, it was almost pure Bruce Wayne highhandedness. Catching herself in the resemblance she stepped closer and looked hard at him.

His eyes were running over her blood smeared face before he announced in shock, "I know you!"

"And you know Bruce Wayne is Batman," Esther countered.

The utter shock of the fresh faced man's expression was almost comical but just as soon as the shock came it was replaced with fury, "Did you—"

Esther cut him off with her own brand of authority, "Quiet boy. I am an old friend of your hero and if you want to help save Gotham then listen closely." Shoving him against the wall she held his throat and pressed her point when his greater mass tried to fight the smaller woman… and lost. "YOU NEVER SAW ME. You will tell no one that we crossed paths, that I saved your life…. NOTHING. I do not exist…"

"Why?" He demanded brusquely stretching his neck against the pressure.

Ignoring him Esther poked a sharp finger into his chest, "And let me give you a word of advice rookie. The sorry excused of mangled starving people called Gotham's resistance has been infiltrated on all levels. Any move they make will lead to instant action by Bane and his men. Do not motivate civilians to fight trained killers. I have done my best to prevent the bloodshed of innocents. I know Gordon, he is against it… but you, I can see in you that you are considering joining."

"You don't know what you are talking about."

Esther gave a tired half-cocked grin and stepped back, "The blood will be on your hands Robin…"

The use of his real name gave him pause.

"The army you seek is already here, buried underground. Focus your efforts on freeing the police." Esther could not have looked more serious.

Once it was said she pushed off from the wall and stepped toward the broken window they came through, "Do not leave for an hour." Then she was gone.

* * *

The morning's clear sky had grown dark as noon approached and a soft mist was falling over the city threating another night of snow. Esther could not lie to herself anymore. She had spent too much energy on her attack on the Joker… then fought the roving bounty hunters when she was in terrible shape. Her body was damaged and even now the swelling around her ankle was making it difficult to hide her tracks in the sludge.

Turning to look behind her she found a few random drops of blood in the snow. With an annoyed sigh Esther closed the final distance to the nearest safe place she could find, Selina Kyle's apartment. The door was locked but that did not stop Esther for a minute. Once inside the jacket was pulled from her sore arms and dropped in a pile on the floor. The shreds of her blood stained clothes followed as now in the comfort of privacy Esther let herself stagger.

Knocking things about in search of a first aid kit Esther found it under the kitchen sink and lugged it to the table. For a girl that Esther had never seen with a serious injury Selina was certainly prepared. She had everything required to tend her wounds.

Wetting a faded yellow kitchen towel Esther limped to the table and began the task. Though she was covered with sluggishly bleeding cuts only one definitely needed stitches. A slice in her thigh, that Esther recalled giving herself as she sacrificed sure footing to mark her former lover with a good stab in the leg. It had been worth it. The slice only need five little bits of wire, the true damage was simply exhaustion, strained muscles, and a sprained ankle; all things that she could ignore and that would fade soon enough.

Propping the swelling foot on a chair Esther sat back and closed her eyes. Exhaustion came over her and the next thing she knew the door was being practically ripped of the hinges. Knives were in her hands ready to throw as she leapt from her seated position.

When menacing icy blue eyes landed on Bane's massive stalking form Esther let out a quick annoyed breath and put her weight on one hand, resting the pressure from her foot before she snarled, "Why the hell did you break down the door? I could have killed you!"

Bane stood there, glaring at her, eyes narrowed and seriously pissed off. It had fled her mind that she was only in her nonexistent red bra and panties, pale skin decorated with drying blood and hair loose, lank, dirty, and stained a rust colored red in places. A small army of brothers rushed into the room at Bane's back, Barsad among them and stared at her as she straightened and set down her weapons. The giant's gaze was furious as he took in every inch of blood smeared bared flesh then scanned the discarded bloody medical supplies on the table and floor. He was on her in an instant, grey eyes blazing. Grabbing her in a quick swipe he lifted her and wordlessly carried her to Selina's bathroom, kicking the door shut. Panties and bra were ripped off. Standing her in the shower he cranked on the water as she shrieked, trapped under the spray by a massive hand, "ITS COLD!" so loud it could peal paint off the walls.

He pushed her a step back out of the cold stream, and saw her minutely wince and favor her other foot, almost slipping. Stripping off his coat he slowly pressed her against the wall, reaching through the water and held her head back to see the row of claw marks that ran from her throat to her clavicle. A finger traced one long gash as Esther imperiously glared at him, waiting for him to finish. There were new bruises, slashes, and welts that told a story of an intense battle…

He looked over her body, counted the new wounds, and traced the lines of her muscles under the soft skin of her belly as she let out an annoyed breath and tried to push him away. Enraged his head flew up, eyes locked on hers with a demand so powerful that Esther knew if she did not submit he would forcibly hold her down to check her injuries. It was clear that at his point he would win. Steam was rising from the water and far more gently he pulled her under the stream, intense grey eyes wide and all-seeing as the blood and sweat ran down the drain.

"You have hidden from me for five days," he growled leaning closer despite the spray as he took Selina's pricey amber scented soap and began to wash his wounded mate. Regardless of the powerful anger Esther felt whirling in his mind his hands were surprisingly gentle though brisk in movement as he bathed the sticky blood away so he could have a clearer view of the damage.

"Don't be so arrogant. I was not hiding from you… If I was would I have come here?" Esther argued meeting his eye with an angry look of her own. "I had work to do and I can't walk in front of her covered in blood."

Disregarding her snappish attitude Bane continued to move his hands over her, tracing every cut, finding every bruise. The small line of stitches was stared at the longest, until he pushed her to turn and saw what was hidden under her hair. Esther's whole back was a mess of scrapes and jagged shallow tears of skin. When the heat of his palm ran over it she hissed.

"You will tell me what happened." The pitch was the lowest Esther had ever heard him speak. What had once been an elemental song was now like the grating of broken glass against asphalt.

Looking over her shoulder with warning in her eyes Esther made her point. "You know _exactly_ what I was doing."

Growling with the effort to restrain his own need to demand an explanation, to shake it out of her, he stiffened for a moment. "Did you kill him?"

"No…" She bowed her head and looked at the worn tub at her feet. The words made her want to vomit. "No… The Joker is still necessary. I wounded him; he will stay out of sight for the time being." Esther's mind went back to Jack's revelation, the familiar feeling of his lips on hers and she shuddered.

After two years with the woman Bane was finally starting to grasp the futility of arguing with her when she was wounded and this tired. She would not respond and if pushed too far she would unerringly seek solitude… and then he would have to find her all over again. There had to be another way. After pulling in a deep hiss of breath Bane let his smoldering eyes leave hers and pointedly went back to her flesh as he continued to explore and cleanse her. The damage was not nearly as bad as he had thought… and as usual, most of the blood could not have been hers, which meant it must be his. Bane felt the warmth of a small swell of pride for Nyssa and felt his own tension wane when it was clear she was only worn out and sporting minor injuries.

As he felt his apprehension drain the smoothness of her skin distracted him and the nature of his touch shifted. The time spent on her back, the huge calloused strokes of his palms wiped away the grit and slowly began to unravel the stiffness of her muscles. He physically saw her ease and continued the work in feigning cleaning dirt away until his fingers strayed into her hair and washed it quickly, certain the water would turn cold again soon.

Esther had submitted to his ministrations, willing to let him inspect her rather than continue speaking. When he turned her back to face him the look in his eyes had shifted dramatically. Hunger was there, yearning, and desire. He cut off the water and placed his other hand at her waist.

She looked down as if to step out of the tub and put more weight on her good foot. He leaned closer, pressed a finger to her chin, and silently demanded she look at him. When her eyes went back, locked on the green tinged grey there was a need in his eyes, a demand that she come to him that made her naked body automatically react. He noted the flush, the ever so slight dilation of her pupils, the hardening of her nipples and was glad he had her naked where she could no longer deny she still wanted him.

Once again he held her gaze, pinning her to the wall as his other hand moved deliberately down. Slowly he skimmed a finger between her legs and carefully parted her lower lips. One long stroke up and she groaned and shuddered despite herself.

"Your body is already prepared for me woman," his voice low and hungry, "It is your mind that is in the wrong." He pushed a finger inside her as she squirmed and stood on her toes. Her hands circled his wrist as if to stop him. Bane added another finger determined to make his point. Pumping his thick digits in and out she began to breathe hard and closed her eyes as the instant seductive pleasure took over her obstinateness.

She pressed her head back and felt those thick fingers moving inside her, over her lips, circling her clit and she was aching for it. Aching for some release from all the pent up frustration and anger she had been struggling with. Confusion and concern over the Joker's kiss, constantly mourning for the promised life she was never going to have now. Her mind just shut off. A distant part of her conscience was whispering to her that she was tired, that he was taking advantage of her weakened state… the rest of her was caught up in blissful touch, desperate for any type of comfort, and he knew just how to administer her medicine. When it began to crest she felt the walls break down and began to inadvertently move in rhythm against those liberating digits.

The constriction around his fingers, the way her body jerked he knew her release was almost upon her, "Shall I stop now?" he asked halting his movements.

Growling she bucked up against the loss of gratification and ground herself against his still hand, seeking her own release with or without his help. He pulled his fingers away and ran them over her wet stomach up to cup a heavy breast and rolled the nipple, waiting for her to realize he no longer held her against the wall… that she stayed because she wanted to.

The blended look of disappointment and desire caught in her expression was just what he wanted. She needed to come to him, to set aside her bitterness and reach for him. Those beautiful icy blue eyes slowly opened and met the open invitation in his expression. His hand was still at her breast, his cock painful hard and uncomfortably restrained in his pants as he waited. For an instant he thought he had failed and knew he could not wait anymore, he needed her back. Bane reached for her and the relief that flooded through him when she instinctually connected was bliss.

Steeping swiftly into the shower he stood fully dressed as his hands went down, unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock quickly before she changed her mind. Lifting her wet body he urged her to spread her legs and wrap around him. He pulled her close, filling her aching tunnel in one perfect thrust as she snarled, kept her eyes closed, and took him only for the pleasure.

Arms around his neck angrily she met his wild animal desperation with energy of her own and let out a little gasping cry with each rough thrust he buried inside her. It was all there for her to see, his desperation to have her, his love, his fear that she would reject him again and he saw her too: the intense anger, the lingering physical pain, the desire for physical release, and a small sliver of unpolluted love. It was buried under heaps of rage but it was still there, extending her grief and self-loathing.

Her scathed back was slipping against the old tiles when she arched and felt those first stirring clenches of heat stab through the darkness and break her apart. Leaning down she pressed her lips to his neck to muffle her cries as she came wildly around him. She was caught in her rage, in her ecstasy, in his clutches and sobbed out as the waves of explosive release were ripped from her flesh. Through it all he began to pound her much faster, losing himself in his own need to bond until his grunting violent orgasm tore him apart.

Panting, heart racing, she hung limp in his arms still feeling his huge cock buried deeply inside her. His forehead resting against the wall, his body holding her pressed to the tile so as not to drop her until his strength returned. One arm released her leg and crept up over her wet skin until leaning back to cup her jaw he looked down at the flushed, beautiful woman in his arms.

He could see the anger creeping back and in his desperation to maintain their connection he ripped of the mask. The instant his face was free he kissed her with such feeling that her senses reeled. His tongue was in her mouth; his full lips were running over hers. He moved to her jaw, her ear, her neck… in quick ardent kisses as he whispered in that archaic language. Bane told her all his frustrations, of his love in the only way he could comfortably express it. The clip and tone of his feelings displayed in the cadence of his mother tongue. She could sense the direction of his thoughts and recognized that he continued to touch and kiss and speak even after the pain began to bloom. Reluctantly he set her free and slipped the mask back in place, locking it securely as her eyes darkened once again. His pain through the link had snapped her back to reality.

Carefully pulling out and setting her down he watched her as the weight of what she had just done came crash against her immense stubbornness as she cracked the brittle connection. Her voice was unkind when she calmly stated, "I should not have allowed this. Nothing is forgiven."

He held her chin and said the truth as tenderly as he was capable of being as he too was caught up in his own complicated feelings, "There is no point in wallowing in your residual anger my love. What's done is done… Now it is time to move forward."

The lingering anger faded from her eyes replaced by the naked truth. "It cannot be that simple."

His thumb ran over her frowning lips. "Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated."

It made her snort and stifle her sarcastic bitter laughter. "Confucius may say that but let's be honest, neither of us will ever have the opportunity to know it."

Still damp Esther stood up from the wall and reached passed him for the towel, feeling his seed drip down her thigh. Looking back to the showerhead she considered rinsing clean. Before she could Bane took the towel from her hands and dried her slowly, mindful of the wounds. When he reached the point between her thighs he wiped the traces of his mating into her skin with glowing eyes that made it clear from his expression he was gratified to have his scent on her.

"The men in the other room will have heard you," Bane admitted honestly as he wrapped her in the soft cloth and watched her blush crimson.

"You did this to let the brotherhood know you are still fucking the Oracle?" The words twisted with disgust on her tongue.

He just glared, lifted her from the tub as she worried her ankle. Bane held her close as he answered, "I did not come here with the intention of fucking you. I was originally going to forcibly take you home after your pet ran to me to confess she saw you wander into her house covered in blood and then did not come out for four hours."

She clutched the towel and leaned her weight against him and marginally softened her glare. "You better not have hurt her. She is afraid of you and clearly likes me more than I thought to brave your wrath for my benefit."

"Which is the only reason she still breathes," Bane admitted frankly. "Keep in mind Nyssa… it took her four hours."

Esther shrugged and limped out the door thinking that, in all honesty, she was amazed Selina had gone that soon. The girl was making progress.

Selina Kyle was there, standing with wide cautious eyes. The rest of the overly large team had filled the room after Bane dragged her away and Esther could sense, more brothers surrounded the building. Her eyes went to Bane and the expression said it clearly, _"Don't you think this is a bit excessive?"_

Ignoring her he switched back in his role as dictator. The cold hard gaze scanned Selina's apartment and fell with chilling authority on the brunette. "Give her clothing."

Selina stood staring with eyes wide as plates at what she was seeing. Esther stood there practically naked and completely unphased while Selina was about to run from the look that Bane had directed at her

"Move woman!" He bellowed and Selina jumped from the wall she had been pressed up against to run to her rack of clothes, grabbing the first thing her hands came to.

"Kitten, a cocktail dress is not going to be of much use to me," Esther laughed sarcastically as the girl tried to hand the black fabric to Esther.

Walking with the limp hidden as best she could Esther began to dig through Selina's drawers and borrowed underwear a pair of jeans and a thick cable knit turtleneck that would hide the scratches on her neck from Cassandra.

"Gather her things, we are leaving." Bane commanded impatiently motioning for one of the soldiers to collect the Oracle's weapons and ruined clothing.

The men, as if following some silent command, all averted their eyes as Esther carelessly dropped the towel and stepped into the clothing. Selina gasped when she saw the dark marks and the vivid shallow slices on Esther's body. Once the sweater was over her arms Bane reached from behind and coiled Esther's wet hair as he had seen her do many times. It was in intimate gesture that he should not have been made in front of the loud mouthed cat burglar… but then again Selina had probably heard a least some of the sounds that had come from the bathroom.

The brunette was watching this interaction and developed a horrible feeling in her gut. Sensing the impulsive revulsion in Selina's thoughts Esther turned and raised a brow. It was clear… in Selina's mind Bane was absolutely repulsive. Walking from the hands that were still working her hair she approached the disgusted brunette with a look that spoke volumes.

She had not even realized what she had done until the feeling of a warm hand running down her spine brought her back. Eyes locked on Selina's face, the younger girl's large brown eyes diverted to the floor in submission. Recognizing her reaction had been one of a possessive woman Esther wondered at herself… why had she intuitively done that? First her body had betrayed her, then her mind… Despite all the anger, the vehemence… she held for him these last few weeks the softness was still there. When he was touching her she knew what would happen but closed her eyes and allowed it, she wanted it… because deep down she had just realized that she still wanted him, missed what they shared before she learned the truth… a symmetry that never really existed. She was clinging to a lie. It was deeply disturbing and absolutely unacceptable. She was a fool, a stupid fucking fool. It would not happen again.

The palm on her spine impelled her toward the door but Esther paused and reached a hand to Selina's shoulder, urging her to meet her now softer eyes.

"I appreciate what you did Selina." It was the first time Esther had used her first name. "Thank you."

* * *

Once back at the Fountainhead the men unloaded their supplies as Esther limped to the couch and settled down for a nap. The familiar hum of men working was the distraction that made sleep easy despite the whirlwind of the day.

Hours later she felt the little finger trace her nose as Esther held perfectly still.

"Mommy," Cassandra whispered as her fingers again traced the slope of Esther's nose. "Mooooommy."

"Let her sleep child," Bane spoke gently nearby.

The look Cassandra gave him was pure Esther Cain. It made him smirk and look over her face for all the signs of her mother. He could not find a trace of Harvey in her features, aside from those eyes she was undiluted Nyssa.

The tiny little touch came back again and with a playful roar Esther quickly opened her eyes and snatched the little girl to her. Cassandra gave a spirited shriek as Esther began to tickle her madly and pulled her to her chest. The two of them were caught up in breathless giggles as they played, ignoring everyone else in the room. When the tickling settled into comfortable cuddling Esther smiled and let Cassandra drape herself over her and settle in close. Arms wrapped around her daughter she closed her eyes again and just rested.

Esther poured her power into the room and sensed how many stood with them. Bane was behind her out of visual range, watching over her. Barsad was at the table, and Curtis, she could hear, was in the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner you little devil?" Esther spoke softly to the girl playing with her hair.

"Pudding." It was honest and said with excitement.

"Nice try," Esther laughed softly, "What is Curtis making?"

"Spaghetti and peas," Cassandra explained with a face splitting grin.

"Ewwwww," Esther groaned, sitting up and looking over the back of the couch to the kitchen.

"Don't worry Nyssa, there is chicken for you." Curtis announced across the room moving efficiently around the space.

"And that Curtis, is why I love you." Esther chuckled, standing up and placing Cassandra on her hip.

"I like spaghetti and peas." Cassandra announced and continued to play with her mother's hair.

With a bounce and a smirk Esther looked down at the grinning child, "I know you do. You like to make a mess with them too."

"Yup." Cassandra popped the P.

Pressing a kiss to Cassandra's forehead Esther told her to go wash her hands. Cassandra ran to do as she was told as Esther moved to the kitchen.

"Barsad, There is a group of civilians who will attack the supply trucks at 12th and E early in the morning. Tejan will need to know. They are starving. If given rations they will be subdued and spread word of our generosity. That action will undermine the rebel's slander and cause uncertainty in those thinking of joining."

Her hand fell on Curtis's arm as she asked him if she could help. It was clear she knew he would say no, that this was their custom. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and looked in the oven for her dinner. Bane stood from his chair in the corner and set down his book. Crossing to the kitchen he watched the familiarity between Esther and Curtis… and did not like it. The table had been set but she was clearly not going to join them, her seat blank. And why had Curtis made her a separate dinner?… Nyssa was not a picky woman when it came to food and she hated being fawned over.

Esther grabbed her plate of chicken and quickly shoveled it in as she looked over the men in her house. Without question Barsad was already on the radio with Tejan. Bane was standing at the counter watching her with confused curiosity.

"You do not like spaghetti and peas?" His voice was flat under the mask as he watched her rapidly eat the chicken.

"I hate them." Esther answered blandly. "Even the smell."

"Why?"

She pulled the fork from her mouth and swallowed. "When I was around Cassandra's age it was the meal my mother was cooking the night I told my father he was going to die and would not be able to take me to the Museum as he promised. It was also the last time I spoke as a child."

The room went completely silent. Barsad stopped typing and looked over his computer screen with his jaw dropped, Curtis stopped slicing vegetables, and even Bane did not take a breath.

Plate clean she set it in the sink and met Barsad's dark blue gaze, "You don't need to add that to your file Barsad."

He clamped his jaw shut and answered, "I won't."

Esther rinsed her dish and thanked Curtis for the food just as Cassandra came back into the room. Walking past, Esther patted her on the head and went to her room to escape the horrid smell. A moment later Bane turned to follow and Cassandra followed suit until Barsad halted her with a quick "No. Do not disturb them child. Come here instead and show me which of these crayons you like best."

Attention grabbed Cassandra ran over with a massive grin and pointed at the purple one.

"And what song do you like best?"

Cassandra began to ramble on in French and Barsad stood, crossing to the piano where he played the tune for the wide eyed child. It was clear from that moment forward that Cassandra was absolutely in love with Barsad. Climbing up on the seat next to him he passed the time before their dinner was ready teaching her the simpler songs a five year old could grasp. The way she bit her lip and manically grinned over the music would have shown anyone who knew her father exactly who she belonged to.

* * *

**Mid December: Approx. 2 Months to Detonation**

Bane's eye flew open as he looked around the dark room. His sleep had been broken again. Struggling to remember the recurring dream that seemed to plague him he made a conscious effort to release the tension that had seeped into his muscles.

Nyssa was draped across him, pressed to his heat, her ethereal hair spread over his skin like a comforting blanket. Immediately he needed to touch her, touch something soft and reassuring. Careful not to wake her, knowing she would scoot away once she realized she had reached for him in her sleep again, he cautiously ran his fingers through her smooth hair. Aside from the moment he caught her in Selina Kyle's shower it had taken weeks for Nyssa to allow him to touch her again. Only once or twice had she allowed a lingering caress or given him the chance to press a quick heated kiss to her neck. Nyssa's punishment had been brutal as she continuously and cuttingly rejected any move to mate.

Weeks of gentle coaxing, pressuring her to let him tend her wounds, simple touching… it had been a challenge trying to break down her barrier and slowly regain a modicum of trust. She shared their bed but held herself rigidly away; only in sleep was she willing to be near him, eager to press against his body, so he made a point of not taking any moment for granted. Come morning she would wake and pull away with a brief flash of self-loathing in her eyes. Bane was not a fool. He could see that it would take months, if not years, to undo the damage Talia had caused between them… and he might not have that much time.

He looked at Nyssa's face, serene in sleep, grateful that Cassandra had not knocked on the door. Bane had been unable to argue when Nyssa first let the little girl sneak into their bed, especially when he saw the smile that came to his mate's face when she fell asleep wrapped up in her daughter. Esther allowed it on a regular basis and it was a rare night he got her alone.

Long ago he too had slept with a child wrapped around him. His thoughts flashed to the girl he had seen in his nightmare and the hate filled glare Talia had thrown at him… The revulsion, the look in her large china blue eyes as Talia screamed the most hateful phrases imaginable… but he could not remember what the girl had said. Those dreams were as confusing as they were unsetting and more and more often they had ruined his sleep.

The love between Talia and himself had been the one constant of his life. The one thing he could always rely on. It brought him peace when he was in his darkest hours… but now, since Bane discovered that Cassandra had been imprisoned in Gotham their relationship had grown strained. When Talia confessed what she had done they had fought unlike anything Bane could recall. It only escalated when he confronted her about the assassination attempt of Nyssa and the death of two good standing brothers. She had been decidedly vicious and committed to her course of action. Demanding he bow to her authority as the child of the Demon Head. Angry he pressed her to explain and she had… the story she wove was so appealing to her argument that he left without speaking. If the Oracle was necessary to restore balance than it was Talia's duty to test her, surviving the accident was success. But that did not explain why the child had been brought to Gotham and Talia was decidedly mute on the subject, only claiming that Oberon had told her much about the dangers of the Demon, stating that it was proven by how easily Esther had slaughtered all the men at the prison… and beaten her own brothers. Cassandra was insurance in case Esther forgot her place. There could be no room for uncertainty in the final days, especially from a powerful woman who spied on them for years and just showed up on their doorstep when it suited her.

All Talia's points were valid. But Esther had never, even when angry, seriously defied the brotherhood. She served, she knew the path, and guided her family without question. Even now with the child in reach Esther did not linger at home, though she had made it clear there would be blood if the girl was ever without either Curtis or Ahmed in attendance…. and there would be a lot more than just blood if Talia even took a step inside the Fountainhead. Her exact words were, "I will cut off your cock and rip your guts out your throat. Then I will slaughter Talia… slowly." Esther had not been exaggerating. Bane understood the insatiable urge to protect your child and simply nodded in agreement.

Aside from lack of sex they still had their lingering issues as well. Nyssa was not as soft as she had been with him before, required much more dedicated coaxing to relax… and was far less interested in spending her free time in his presence. Bane had been patient… well, patient for Bane… until he recognized the key to the mother was the child.

Cassandra was amusing, a sweet little innocent girl who laughed and smiled in a way Talia never had. She was her mother in almost every way, unafraid of him, demanding, and far too clever. Bane had once seen how fixated Cassandra became when Barsad played the piano for her and had the strangest urge to see if he too could captivate the girl. Talia had loved his stories in the Pit and when Esther was not home one day and Cassandra was driving Curtis to the point of distraction Bane stepped forward, kneeling his huge frame before the child, and began a story… the same tales he used to tell Talia. It worked like magic and now it was common for her to approach and request he entertain her.

One evening Esther returned from the field to stand, jaw dropped, and beyond shocked to find Cassandra on Bane's lap as he read to her in French. The little girl was leaning against him, toying with the red ties of his armor, as if this were a familiar practice while he read _The Little Prince_. Stepping into the room she walked the distance toward the living room and circled the couch, almost as if circling a land mine. Swallowing thickly, eyes wide and caught somewhere between astonishment and adoration Esther took the seat on a nearby chair to watch. By the time the story had ended her daughter was fast asleep on Bane's lap.

"Will you allow the snake to bite you?" Esther whispered referring to the infamous end of the story when her attention left her sleeping child's face to see the grey eyes above the mask.

Bane looked up from the book, aware she had been watching and found her disarmed. His voice was soft when he answered, "You bit me a long time ago."

It made Esther chuckle softly, her eyes still darting over the impossible scene. "Do you want me to take her?"

"No." He looked amused at her clear awkwardness. "Does this bother you Nyssa?"

"Bother me?" Esther leaned back and realized how she must look. "No… Maybe… It is just very unexpected."

"Why?"

Pursing her lips Esther thought over her answer. "You are reading a book to a five year old… You… Bane… you look comfortable and she looks happy. How long has this been going on?"

"For weeks." He raised a brow and from the small crinkle by his eye Esther could see his was smirking, "I do have some experience with children woman."

Esther nodded and continued to watch them, mesmerized. "Why are you doing this?"

"I want to set things right between us."

There was a determined coldness and a strange coaxing layered in her voice. "I continue to serve as your Oracle; I have not abandoned the cause despite your betrayal. My dedication to Balance is unwavering… there is no need to continue this."

"Yes there is. I love you and I would love your child if you would let me."

"I do not believe that you genuinely mean that. She is my leash, what you use to assure I behave… appropriately."

Insulted Bane narrowed his eyes. "I have never used her to control you."

"Haven't you?" Esther smirked. "The day you forced yourself back into my bedroom you did." A hint of an evil sneer came to ruin the momentary softness of her lips. "You also threatened to harm her if I should strike at Talia… So you see, your argument is invalid."

Bane immediately shut his mouth. Darting his eyes to the side he recognized the truth in her words. When his troubled expression went back to Esther's she nodded. It was clear in his mind, he had no idea how to handle her now. Whatever experience he had with women Esther suspected only had been physical… and Talia did not count.

He felt that he should not have to say it out loud… that she should already know and he ground his teeth for a moment and looked at the child sleeping on his chest before glaring at the mother. "I give you my oath that I will never harm your daughter. Can you say the same about Talia?"

"No. I cannot." It was not said in a threating tone but her point was clear all the same. "Talia is a grown woman who has tried to kill me and who has endangered my child. Above all, she grossly overestimates how far I can be pushed before I snap. Should that happen, should she try to hurt Cassandra again… she will face the consequences."

A very long silence stretched between them as Esther smiled softly at the sweet expression on Cassandra's face, assuming the conversation was over. When at length she absently looked up to his face he held her eyes.

"I understand." It was pure Bane. He pulled in a determined breath of air, the noise distorted through the mask. "I want you to recognize that I am making an effort for Cassandra. She will be treated as my own." His words were simple but the direct look in his eyes was not. "And when you give her brothers and sisters no differentiation will be made between them."

They had not discussed the moment at the museum since Cassandra had been revealed. Had he mentioned it at any other time the probability that she would have backhanded him was quite high. Esther chose to remain silent and leaned back further into her comfortable chair and looked to the Rembrandt that currently hung on the nearby wall. How she loved and hated that painting now.

He pressed, knowing that this was not a topic she wanted to breech but needed her to remember what could not be denied between them. He meant every word that day and she needed reminding that it was something she wanted too. Direct attack was best. "I would like to know Nyssa." Bane asked point blank, "How it is that after all our nights together you have never conceived?"

"I have an IUD," Esther answered immediately surprised that he would assume she was not using birth control.

Slightly shifting the weight of the child he met her eyes and spoke with authority, "That is not in your medical file. Is this something you had done after we first copulated?" Disapproval was thick in his voice.

His word choice made Esther crack a tiny wry grin and knew it was because of the sleeping girl on his lap. "My IUD was inserted shortly after her birth…" After a quick breath Esther looked down at her daughter. "When she… I was on birth control but something in Crane's drugs disrupted my contraception. She should never have…" Esther could not finish the sentence. "The IUD is practically fool proof."

"Your circumstances have vastly changed. You have thousands of brothers to watch over you and your children now. I have long wondered why I had not successfully created life with you and I am surprised you knowingly denied me your womb." He was looking for a reaction and got what he wanted, she was thinking about them and talk of children always seemed to have an effect on her.

"Excuse me?" Esther raised a brow and lowered her voice. "I am not a broodmare."

"Good point," His eyes crinkled slightly. "I have a feeling you will be a handful when you are pregnant… Curtis told me you threatened to decapitate the midwife during labor. And you are stubborn and shrewish… but I am willing to risk it."

She did not want to laugh but she could not help but chuckle just a little. Leaning back into the soft chair Esther grinned wickedly at Bane. "Are you actually trying to tease me?" Her eyes went back to Cassandra and watched a small trail of drool fall from her little lips on to Bane's armor. "Hmmmm…. and now you want children of your own… Or do you say this because you think it is what I want to hear?"

"It is natural that I would want a family with my mate. You will look beautiful carrying our children Nyssa." The intense way he looked at her, the strange directness of words that, had they been spoken by any other man would have been romantic. Bane was not romantic. He could be sweet, and he was certainly passionate, but this was neither of those things. This statement implied his continued survival; that he was going to try harder for her and the life he had promised. That he would make this up to her. And Bane knew she understood it perfectly.

Still bitter Esther sneered. "Are you sure your sudden desire to procreate is not based on the fact that your death may soon arrive?"

It was not something they had addressed before, not really. If the bomb went off before the chosen hour everyone in the city would be vaporized. He was sending her away… in his mind she would live, but chances of his own survival were incredibly slim. And they both knew it. What Bane did not know was that Esther recognized what his life hinged on. He would survive if he passed the test… if he paid the tithe that was burning his mind fully and learned his true place in the world because come hell or high water Esther would defeat Talia's madness and save the city.

Grey eyes glowed as Bane gained a chiding edge to his words. "Do you not think that your god may have arranged this? That we are being tested… or is your love so fragile Oracle?"

"Love is weakness." Esther's eyes went back to her child. "I should never have allowed it to creep back into my life."

"You are wrong." Bane admonished, standing with the child before carrying the girl back to bed, handing her over to Curtis then returning to the living room to find Esther staring out the window with a frown.

When her eyes met his in the glass it was clear he was intruding on her reverie but Bane saw the sorrow there and could not allow her to continue to sulk. Large hands carefully landed on her shoulders as he stood solidly behind her.

"You see only betrayal and not the sound reason for it." Bane admonished. "That is your weakness, not your love for me." He squeezed her shoulders and watched her face look over the dark skyline. "The night of Curtis's initiation you claimed that you had never been afraid of men… but you are certainly afraid of intimacy. I have watched you struggle with it for years. Now you deny yourself comfort because you are not only punishing me, you are punishing yourself. Why?"

Esther knew why… because she had now loved two monsters and both had harmed her. "Because I should have known better."

"Do you trust me?"

"Not anymore."

Bane ran his warm flat palms down her arms, stroking slowly as he answered the truth they both knew, "You never really did."

His words minorly shamed her. "I suppose you are correct."

The softness of his voice in the dark made the questions as comforting as Bane could manage. "Why were you unwilling to trust me before? Why didn't you tell me about the child?"

"Because I do not trust Talia… and your blind devotion to her is your greatest weakness."

His hands froze. He wanted to snap back but had to admit that there was an ounce of truth to her words. "And yours is your inflexibility and unwillingness to recognize and accept things you may not like. Just because you see fragments of the future does not mean that you see everything clearly."

Esther released a frustrated sigh. "I understand why you took her, though I do not agree with it in any way… in fact the first time I had a vision of you I feared so strongly for my unborn child that I threw my life into disorder to hide her from the world, lost years of precious time to keep her out of the League's hands and away from the Joker. There, that is the truth you want."

"Why would you hide her from us… we are your family. You are adored."

"I wanted her to have a normal life… school, friends… a husband, picket fence. All the things I never had… could never have. And now she is here, will always be a part of the League and because of you Cassandra will never have normal."

He was beginning to see what he had missed. This was more than just that he took her, that he kept it secret, it was what all that went along with it… what he had denied her child.

Her shoulders sagged as she continued to admit the truth. "Maybe I did not even really want her to know what I was… I could have just been Mom… a regular woman. She would not have had to know I am a monster."

Bane listened as she outlined the dream life she had imagined for her child and knew the pain he had caused but he also understood the truth. "I too used to dream of what Talia's life should be. I wanted her to live like the women in my books. With the money I earned as a mercenary I sent her to the best schools, urged her to settle down into what I assumed was 'normal.' But it would never have pleased her… and I have spent time with your child… the things you speak of would not please Cassandra either. She is too much like you… adventurous, cunning. She would not be content as a wife in suburbia. Let go of the fantasy."

"She is much more like her father than she is like me… quiet suburbia would have been best for her." Esther reiterated making it clear that the comparison to the father was not in a positive light.

It was the first time Bane had ever heard her mention anything negative about Harvey Dent. "I have raised a child and can tell you first hand that things never go as planned. It is unavoidable… no matter what you do." Pausing in his thoughts he looked at her forlorn expression. "Is the life of a beloved sister really so bad."

"I don't know. I have nothing but Talia to compare it to." Her voice was the edge of a knife.

"You have yourself."

Esther shook her head. "The Oracle is different…"

"You will cease fighting yourself and your own blind ideal. You are tired Nyssa and you are sad; it is time to stop this. Return to the man who loves you and would love your child, the man who understands that you are a woman despite your gifts and who has always treated you as such. I will comfort you and remind you of the truth." Bane had turned her to face him. "And you have my oath… I will never harm Cassandra."

The oath was not enough. "That is not the same as saying you would protect her."

"And I will protect her as if she were my own." The words were stated clearly as Bane pulled her against his chest, folding Esther into his body.

"Even from Talia?" The dark sarcasm in her voice made it clear she did not believe him.

Amazed she was allowing him to touch her he ran a hand down her spine and pressed the mask against her hair. "Yes little Oracle. Even from Talia."

It was the first extended physical contact they had shared in a month. And when Esther began to relax he led her toward their room and did as he promised, comforted her. He simply stroked her back and spoke to her in his melodic mother tongue until she fell into a deep sleep. It was the first time since Cassandra's arrival that she had allowed more than just a brief touch and he was greedy for it but knew that leaving her in peace would aid his cause far better than trying to fuck her. Bane recognized that he may have made progress but he was still a long way off from where they had been before. Even so it was nice to touch her and have her fall asleep in her old spot, cradled by him. Having her near soothed him too until his sleep broke, once again plagued by that damn dream.

Now here he was again, awake and watching her face in the dark while he played with her hair… mind a swirl of quickly fading disturbing images: flashes of his life, of Talia… mishmashed bitter words… a tangled mess that left him exhausted and on edge when he woke. He looked down at Nyssa, she seemed utterly peaceful, the dark smudges fading from her eyes… it consoled him somewhat. She was coming back to him.

A light tap tap tap came to the door and Bane actually groaned. Esther sleepily laughed against his chest when the taps came again. Then realized just how she had been sleeping. Unwinding her arms from Bane's body Esther sat up. Pulling out of his reach she yawned and climbed out of the warm bed. She tossed him a pair of pajama pants and adjusted her nightgown before opening the door to see Cassandra standing, one foot on the other, abashed but desperate to join them.

Once Esther smiled and opened the door further Cassandra silently ran to the bed and climbed up, right over Bane, and fell smack dab into the middle, waiting until her mother walked around and climbed in next to her.

Wrapped in one another the girls fell asleep almost instantly but Bane lay still, watching them, unwilling to close his eyes. He was tired of the images that became more disturbing every night and frustrated that he could not touch Nyssa secretly in her sleep. Soundlessly he got up and dressed, if he could not sleep than he would work.

* * *

Blake had looked for her for weeks. Saw no sign, heard no rumors about a woman secretly working against the regime. There had been more clandestine meetings amongst the aspiring rebels, assemblies he felt urged to attend hoping for a glimpse of her. But the words of the woman… he could not forget. When he tried to place how he knew her it was muddled. He remembered the car accident, her name was –something- Cain… but her face, even with all the blood smeared around her cheeks and mouth, he recalled vividly.

Silent he sat in the back and watched the small congregation of men and women speak out in the abandoned places they choose to meet. It was a rag-tag group of angry citizens, the desperate and the outraged. Young boys sat with fire in their eyes as they listened and imagined glorious battles, not recognizing the true nature of what they would actually face if they made a move against Bane. It was growing clear to him, the woman had been right. These civilians stood no chance against a trained army.

Usually when he came to these things he brought a can of syphoned gas from parked cars. Lately he had shown up empty handed and the rebels made it clear he was not pulling his weight.

"You." One of the nearby rebel leaders, Mr. Aries, pointed to him. "Did you bring more gas? We need it."

Snapped back to the present Blake hooked his thumbs in his jean pockets and shook his head no. "No. But I have information on the enemy. They are highly organized… better armed… I do not think you should move against Bane. Commissioner Gordon will find another way." He was straight-faced as she spoke, looking the loudest members in the eye as he spoke. "Let's focus instead on helping those who need it. Offer protection to the weak; bring food to those in hiding…."

The conviction in the rebel's voice was infectious. "If the city stands together we outnumber Bane's soldiers. All we need is to gather more weapons and they will be facing the armed citizens of Gotham."

The rookie detective cocked his head and asked, "And how are you going to do that?"

"The Joker…"

Incredulous Blake raised a brow and looked the idiot dead in the eye. "You really think the Joker is going to help you?" Absolute revulsion wove through his words. "Don't you remember who you are talking about here? He is a mass murdering psychopath, blew half of Gotham away a few years ago."

"Blake, where do you think we got the weapons in this room?"

It hit him like a ton of bricks. "…And you have been giving him the gas I brought you…" Blake could hardly believe what he was hearing. They were a pack of idiots; Gotham's own wild citizens had been arming a pyromaniac with gasoline. "You need that gas in case of an evacuation, to get the women and children out of the city… and you are telling me that you have been giving it to the Joker in exchange for a couple old guns and a few boxes of bullets? Have you lost your minds? Don't you see what he is doing… he is crippling any chance of your escape…. You've dug the hole deeper!"

"If we stand together we can take down Bane but we need weapons!"

Blake looked at him… really looked at him… this would-be revolutionary was just a middle aged man who had probably been hunting a few times and worked as an accountant. "You are going to get yourself killed Mr. Aries."

Zipping his coat up to his chin Blake shoved his hands in his pockets and left the building with a look of pure disgust on his face. Angry he walked with his head down through the lightly falling snow. Gordon was expecting him but Blake needed to work off the anger before going back to the Commissioner. The walk felt like hours as he made his way from Low Town, through the mostly abandoned Narrows, and up to High Town.

The occasional frozen corpse littered the sidewalk, rough men by the look of most of them. At this point the sight had become almost normal. A theme had developed over the months. A hacked limb here, a severed head there… thugs chopped to pieces. A sign the infamous Demon had visited the neighborhood. Rumors were that the assassin was greatly feared yet as far as he could tell no regular citizens ever really saw him… or her. The description varied depending on who was asked.

One thing was certain, if you saw a figure with a sword, run.

Days like these he wondered again at these power players and their reputations… Take Bruce for example, he was a legend, once loved and hailed as almost godlike. Bane… the Joker… The mysterious Demon… how much of what they were was reality and how much was simply fabricated gossip. Blake could see the power of an image. Even Gordon was a symbol of hope in the city, a constant rumor among the downtrodden, and he was the man partly responsible for this mess.

The more he thought about it the more he grew to pity the people. They were desperate, clinging to any grasp of hope they could. Maybe he should go back to the rebels… try to explain the flaws in their plans. But there was no point in denying the truth, men like that were incapable of seeing anything past their illusions of grandeur… they would not listen. The town's people had become like wild animals. The things he had seen: adults stealing from children, the multitudes of women hiding at the hospitals that had been raped. The streets were chaos… alone he could do nothing… but a hero could… Batman and his reputation could. He had to come back!

Once again the image of that woman flashed into his mind. She had been so confident as she spoke, no trace of apprehension… he wanted to talk to her again. For some reason he felt that she would know what to do. She claimed to have been Bruce's friend… The thought made him cringe. Stopping dead in the center of the street he realized just where his legs had carried him. The dark husk of Wayne Enterprises stood before him. Eyeballing the building Blake decided to climb to the top. Much of the High Town grid could be seen from here, maybe he might learn something he could take back to Gordon.

Shivering as the wind picked up Blake stepped through the shattered glass doors and began to climb up the stairs. Sweating from the effort he made it half way to the top of the skyscraper before he began to hear mumbled voices and froze, listening to see if it was friend or foe.

Long minutes passed as Blake pressed his back against the wall, waiting. It sounded like a group of citizens discussing how to gather food. Peeking around the corner he found an amazing sight. It was the last dregs of the Gotham elite… hiding in the nerve center of Wayne Enterprises.

These were faces he knew from magazine covers and television… Stepping into the room he watched the crowd go silent and tense up, expecting trouble.

"I'm a cop." Blake announced showing his hidden badge. "I'm not here to hurt you."

An elderly black gentleman stepped forward and looked him over carefully before extended a hand, "My name is Lucius Fox. I want to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

"Yeah," Blake shrugged surprised at the politeness he was witnessing, "Sure."

Straight to business Mr. Fox ran his eyes over the fresh faced cop. He grilled him, asking questions quickly and trying to catch the boy in a lie. When it was clear Blake was who he said he was Fox finally asked, "Rumors are the free police are gathering together. Do you know where the Commissioner is? I have something incredibly important to tell him."

All trace of friendliness went out of Blake's face. "You can tell me."

Lucius smiled and read between the lines. Gesturing for the boy to take a seat at a nearby bench Mr. Fox spent the next several minutes detailing the truth about the reactor… It was a time bomb and the city only had 62 days left.

Closing his eyes Blake scowled; it had been a long time since he had received any good news. Standing to go he nodded down to Mr. Fox saying it clearly with his expression that Commissioner Gordon would be told immediately.

"Before you go…" Mr. Fox let out a troubled breath and let his brown eyes dart momentarily around the room. "I'm looking for someone. Any chance you have seen a young woman, a friend of the Commissioner named Esther Cain?"

That was her name! It flashed in his mind as if he had always known it. Blake did not say a word but Mr. Fox instantly recognized the frozen look to his face, the young detective had clearly seen her.

"Is she alive?"

Blake simply nodded and left it at that. He felt almost as if he had betrayed his savior by acknowledging the question, until the look of complete relief that washed over the old man's face made him crack the smallest of smiles. Finally, some good news for someone.

"Was she with Bruce Wayne?" Mr. Fox leaned close so no others would hear the question.

Blake understood. Mr. Fox apparently knew the truth as well. Blake fractionally shook his head no.

* * *

**Another long chapter! I snuck away from my husband repeatedly during our vacation to try to edit this and get it to you ASAP. LOL I hope you enjoyed it and I really look forward to reading your thoughts. Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**My vacation is almost over but I just had to get this to you. I really really really hope you enjoy this chapter. BTW, I LOVED the reviews and the great dialogue developing between my reviewers. You are all awesome! It makes me so excited to read your thoughts, please continue to share.**

**Hugs and kisses to: boca3, hannahhobnob, PromiseMeCourage, atiketook, Chachel, MaskOfRed, Liverpaste, AvalonTheLadyKiller, OddQuestions, Huntress of his Heart, Twisted Mystery, and Macaley**

**Odd Question's Question: Has the Joker ever farted in front of a crowd? -Of course! And he likes to do that leg shake thing when while he farts. He also makes a point of farting on small children and peoples' pets just for fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Early January: approx. four weeks to detonation**

Esther had been wise to repurpose Gotham's street kids to spy on the resistance. As suspected, they were extremely effective. Reports had been coming in for weeks as the oblivious rebels continued to stockpile weaponry. From what they had gathered it was clear these were second hand weapons traded for gas or sundry items to none other than the Joker.

When she had first learned of it Esther had not been even marginally surprised… she even laughed. It was a brilliant tactic for the Prince of Chaos and no doubt a steady source of amusement for him. Having the city tear itself apart, watching as desperate men and women attempted to stand against Bane's army with half broken weaponry… weaponry they did not even know how to use was the exact sorta fun that amused the twisted man. Another little social experiment.

A close eye had been kept on the slowly building resistance and it was clear when a semi-organized attack was launched against one of Bane's smaller food stores that they could no longer turn a blind eye. The resistance's efforts had gained them little more than a few crates of rations but was touted around Gotham as a major success… drawing more to their cause. Over the last weeks the resistance's numbers had swelled as the desperate sought help. The promise of food and shelter had attracted many… but they did not have the supplies, Esther was certain, to follow through on that promise.

When a sudden blizzard left the city inaccessible to emergency relief food trucks panic set in. A great many people had been reported dead from the extreme weather, especially children and the elderly. The city was at a crucial point, many citizens feared starving and the desperate were beginning to act out. What began as a small riot on the eastern edge of High Town ended in a bloodbath when Gotham's volunteer militia panicked and killed the masses in a spray of bullets. Moments like that were exactly what would build the fervor for revolution.

Esther had received no warning, no vision, to prevent it… a strong reminder that she was not all seeing. Bane had not criticized her or pointed a finger when reports came in; instead he immediately went into action, leaving her behind to manage City Hall. That had been two nights ago and Esther had not seen him since. In the time separated he had been effective. The city was once again held in a tight fist, but Esther knew that a battle was coming. Her dreams of an uprising during the next round of food distribution had been accepted with the utmost seriousness.

The snows had stopped and several roads cleared to allow trucks back into Gotham. In the earliest hours of the still dark morning Tejan stood before her, thick arms crossed over his chest as they discussed the upcoming arrival of emergency relief and the locations of the potential riots she had seen. Esther was pacing back and forth before him in the empty courtroom, the heels of her boots echoing idly off the high ceiling as she listened to his report.

At the moment Barsad was at the bridge overseeing the slow moving lines of trucks organizing to enter the city. The rebels were planning to hit City Hall itself at the peak of food distribution assuming Bane's men would be spread thin overlooking the food distribution, clearly not recognizing how well trained the occupying army was in the art of war. Before any attacks could take place the League of Shadows would crush them…

Tejan's militia, overseen by initiated soldiers, would handle the starving masses gathering their rations while the true strength of the brotherhood ripped the resistance to pieces. Even now Bane was in the field secretly organizing his army for attack on the most volatile rebel base, the old decrepit Arkham Asylum in the Narrows. The half collapsed concreted building destroyed by Ra's al Ghul on the Night of Terror ten years ago was, honestly, a great defensive position. Thick high walls offered protection from the elements. It was a vast space with many rooms and corridors… protecting it from a frontal assault. What the rebels did not know, however, was that it was connected to the passages under the city. It was there her brothers would emerge in the midst of the resistance and force them out into the courtyards to face the wrath of the city's liberator.

Releasing a long breath Esther continued her pacing and ground her teeth.

The look in Tejan's eyes as he watched her was one of inquisitiveness. "You seem troubled Nyssa al Ghul?"

Esther froze and looked over her shoulder as her ears pricked at his use of the name and controversial title… Talia would hate it. Amused eyes ran over the unsmiling face of the crusty old soldier. "How could I be troubled when I have you with me my friend?"

His face did not change except for the tiniest of tics at the corner of his lip.

Wondering if Tejan knew just how comforting she found his presence she gave him a smirk. "Bring me Crane."

Tejan motioned for one of his men to fetch the mad judge. A few moments of silence passed between them as they met one another's eyes in silent communication.

"Good morning Demon!" Crane greeted with a friendly smile and suave manners as he stepped forward into his court room.

Turning to face her guest fully Esther let her eyes run over the frayed suit jacket he wore, he actually was beginning to look like his moniker… the Scarecrow… the way bits of fabric and string came from the torn shoulder.

"Ahhh, just the man I wanted to see." Black lips held the smallest of grins. "Come here."

It was the first time the Demon had ever requested he approach… and she was smiling… she wanted something. The compelling full lipped smirk he wore as he approached had mesmerized woman for years. "At your service."

His brilliant eyes ran over her expression noting each little change from the regular scowl. Up close he could see the contacts in her eyes and wondered just what she looked like under all that alluring paint. Cocking her head to the side Esther studied him and considered for a long moment before removing her gloves and pressing them into her pockets.

"I have a job for a person with your skills." She took a fractional step closer and entered his personal space, reaching warm fingertips up to fix his crooked tie as her eyes ran over his chiseled features. "There will be a battle today and I need every available man to serve me."

When her black painted eyes locked on his vivid blue gaze she pressed a palm flat against his neck, stroking his scar. The touch was almost tender and caught him off guard. "Your talents are not those of a warrior but you are quite charismatic… I want you to use your charm to seduce, for lack of a better word, the rebel forces. Offer exoneration to any who surrender… create tension in their ranks, doubt… _fear_. Draw them out and we will subdue them. If you are successful in this endeavor I will be greatly pleased."

That was the magic word. "It would be my pleasure to please you."

"One more thing," Esther purred as she stepped even closer still gripping his neck but disarming him with her soft voice. Crane simply cocked a brow and gave her a smoldering look. Her own eyes lost focus and then he felt it. Like a scratch in his mind a floodgate opened and pictures bubbled up. "You have something else that I want. If you resist me I will make it very _uncomfortable_ for you."

Moving through his memories she took his knowledge of the layout of the ruined Asylum; corridors and hallways… rooms where rebels might hide. As this was progressing his own thoughts circled around the Scarecrow… his alter ego and his pride.

Tempted to dig deeper Esther could not help but smirk as she moved through his memories of his earliest League dealings. This healthy respect and fear for Ra's al Ghul, and his very Crane-like over exaggerated sense of worth. Then suddenly his mind stopped… just stopped. Esther pushed, trying to figure out what was going on and then an explosion of images burst into his awareness. A flash of the intern Harleen Quinzel before she became Harley Quinn… The Joker… burning trees… Batman… then a gap, an actual hole in his psyche where she should have been.

She had damaged him far worse than she realized in that first fumbling attempt to alter his memories. When she disengaged he was staring at her but lost in his madness for a moment, eye twitching and breathing hard. "You are very beautiful," he whispered as if in a dream.

Snapping her fingers loudly in front of his face she brought his attention back to the present and waited. He quickly composed himself, pushing his glasses up his nose with a sexy grin and shrug. "You are."

"Save the charm for the rebels…" Esther held his eyes and altered the nature of the hand she had wrapped around his neck, gripping just enough to make a point. Her voice came from the deepest part of her chest and vibrated menacingly over him, "I don't think I need to explain what will happen if you disappoint me but just for fun… If I recall properly, you have a fondness for torture. Well, when the mood is right so do I. I wonder just how long I could keep you alive before I grew tired of the sound of your screams."

Crane was only excited by her words as his piercing blue eyes burned into hers. "We should compare notes sometime."

* * *

Gloomy dark clouds hung over the city, bathing the snowy landscape in long stretching shadows as dawn slowly approached. Barsad radioed from the bridge that the first food trucks were arriving and held for clearance. Her brothers were all in position and countdown for attack began. From what the street boys had gathered the resistance would move when the trucks were swamped with Gothamites… hoping to start riots and an uprising while the force at Arkham marched on City Hall. Holding back the food would only guarantee their plan, cutting off the head of the snake on the other hand and taking down the rebel would send a very loud message and hopeful save the lives of the obedient civilians.

Esther heard Bane give Barsad radio clearance to allow the trucks entry. Everyone was in place. For the next eight hours the ongoing disaster relief teams would drive to their designated unloading zones while the masses waited for their share of rations. In five minutes Esther would send Crane straight into Arkham, unarmed and cocky. He had not balked at her plan, and she had to admit that was either very brave or very stupid. The chance of the rebels literally tearing him to shreds was quite high… then again, this was a very clever psychiatrist and psychotic.

Squatting in the rubble of the old Asylum the rebels were well entrenched… unknowing her brothers were moving like rats in the underground waiting in the shadows to strike. She had passed the knowledge gathered from Crane to Tejan and all the teams leading the ambush, filling her brothers' minds with maps and secret places inside the building. Knowing many children were inside Esther was prepared to tender compassion. Crane would offer the resistance a chance to surrender first, a few would be saved.

Only a few hours later Esther crouched in the shadows as she watched Crane and his small brazen delegation enter the rebel's base. He would be effective, surprising even, as the rebels had no clue the League was at their door. Knowing that even with her small slice of mercy a bloodbath was about to ensue, Esther let out a long sigh.

Through her earpiece Esther listened to the seductive discourse Crane wove for the hungry. He spoke of the army at their door, the city's great leader's compassion for any who would willingly surrender. His words were working. Watching through her binoculars a few dozen people, mostly woman and children began to move out to the gaping broken gates of the old building, scurrying though the snow and scattering into the Narrows. Crane followed behind and disappeared into the murky dawn streets.

That was Bane's cue. The giant moved out of the shadows with his army at his back, heavy weaponry and cannons aimed at the broken gates. When the last of the stragglers had wandered off Bane spoke into a megaphone warning the rebels one final time to stand down or be destroyed. It was a lie. As the rebels were distracted listening to the enemy's voice the underground teams were already surging upward and flushing them out into the open. This would not be a siege, this would be like stepping on a bug.

Short minutes of silence stretched out but Esther knew it was deceptive, inside those thick cement walls the carnage had already begun. Not much later the panic stricken resistance began to run from their nest. And it was then the sound muffled gunfire finally reached the ears of the soldiers outside.

A small explosion rocked the ground, cannon fire from Bane's squad. It was time. Standing Esther pulled her sword and ran toward the building, leading a team of infantry straight toward the back courtyard. The grounds filled with men, both hers and the enemy. They had a pathetic collection of weaponry but fought as the desperate do.

In her heart she knew that those who died today, those they massacred brutally would deter others from rebellion… Her goal was simple. Terrify and prevent future uprisings… future needless death. Moving in the precise steps fate showed her bullets whizzed past her body and the sword swung with determined quickness. Horror would stop many of these men and she would give it to them.

The Demon was merciless, as she moved through the crowed with her unearthly screams, spinning and hacking the wretches apart. The rebels were bottle-necked at the exit of the asylum, fleeing by the teams blowing them apart inside. Wave after wave came but Esther did not pause in her dance. The ground shook again as a much larger explosion cause her to lose her footing and stumble.

A grenade was thrown straight at her. One leg shot out lightning fast to kick it back from whence it came and a group of men were blown apart. Smoke was everywhere making it difficult to tell friend from foe as the battle raged on. One of the street kids, her most reliable informant was running toward her, arm bleeding from a bullet wound. She reached for him and pulled his body behind her. He had served well and she would not abandon one of her own. In his fright he began to cling and severely reduced her movement. Yelling over the din of cannon fire, gun shots, and grenades she tried to coax him to let go. It was too late. A sneering blood spattered woman lifted a hand gun and shot her from only a few feet away.

Unsure where she was aiming Esther was astounded when the bullet hit her armor over her heart and knocked her flat on her ass. The boy was crushed behind her, arm trampled from the fall and screaming. At least he let go. Esther rolled to her feet grateful the vest had stopped the apparently cheap rounds they had been armed with and ran screaming at her attacker. But the woman was gone. Something just snapped and Esther went on a rampage until no adversary remained in the smoke. Her space was cleared. Panting and in a great deal of pain she sprinted to the boy, clutched him under one arm and ran. Back in the midst of her brothers she dumped the kid and tried to catch her breath.

"Oracle!" A medic was calling to her, clutching her arm as she pressed a hand to her chest and grimaced.

"I'm fi-" She could not finish. Behind her the entirety of the Asylum exploded in a detonation so well-orchestrated only one man could be responsible. She was thrown to her knees as the force of the blast knocked over anyone nearby.

Ears ringing she sat up, reached for her dropped sword and looked at the fireball that even from this distance warmed her face. All she could think of was Bane. His team was out of her sight and the radios had suddenly become deafeningly silent. The speed that moved her was astounding. She grabbed a riffle from a nearby wounded brother and ran straight toward the fire. The heat was scorching but it felt like redemption as Esther flew through the burning wreckage darting quickly to reach the other side.

Men unquestioningly followed her, surging forward like a wave of death and came upon the remaining bulk of rebel forces still fighting at the front. Esther simply mowed them down, shooting them in the back with the rifle. When it was empty she dropped it, drew her sword again and ran straight into the center of the fray. She was shot again, this time in the back and though the pain was extraordinary she laughed. What idiots aim for armor? If they were true soldiers they would shoot her in the face or even the leg.

A roar sounded and she felt him near. Breathing hard she stood back to back with Bane. They had never fought side by side but there was a natural ferocious understanding in their vastly different styles. Two savage monsters who were unafraid to act without remorse. Her demonic screams and his roars were music and was the battle progressed she felt the rush of balance between them. He ripped men apart, crushed skulls in a single blow. Esther spun, wove and stabled until limbs just slid off her adversaries unbidden.

That was the genuine dance of death, the true poetic beauty of skilled warriors. A collection of bodies was growing around them and she briefly met his eyes, they were both basking in the carnage. It was their visions, two warriors surrounded in victory and flames._ I look into your eyes and the world burns away…_ The intensity of his eyes as he panted and held her gaze mirrored her own and even in all the carnage she could not help be feel a dangerous smile spread her lips.

In close smoke filled quarters the rebels were finally starting to realize that old weaponry would not serve them. Riffles became clubs and Esther swung her sword, kicked viciously and threw only killing blows. Many lucky strikes hit her, she was wounded and growing more and more pained as time passed but the Demon shut off all feeling. When the last man rushed her and her sword came down to quickly chop his head straight down the middle. He fell and she kept chopping long after he was dead.

"NYSSA ENOUGH!"

Her mind flew open and spinning she kicked so sharply that even with his weight Bane's legs were swept from under him. A millisecond later bullets whizzed where his body had been standing, burrowing into the concrete right behind them. He reached up and yanked her down as more gunfire sounded, rolling her under his body until a loud explosion blew apart the final surviving resistance…. then silence.

His weight was crushing her, it was clear she was damaged but with all the blood she was not sure exactly where or how bad it was.

"I can't breathe," she groaned as Bane remained above her.

He did not move. Unwillingly releasing her sword her hands came to his chest and Esther pushed with all her strength. God the fucker was huge. She managed to roll him on his back and saw that he was trembling. A bullet severed two of the tubes to his mask and he was no longer properly receiving the pain numbing analgesic.

Crawling over him she met his eyes and through her expression let him know she would fix it. First she simple held the torn edges together and demanded, "Breathe!" until he could control the pain that clearly was destroying him now.

She gave him three good medicated breaths, let the tubes go, and went to work. Nearby was a discarded piece of crap riffle the rebels had acquired from the Joker no doubt. It was taped to mimic camouflage and Esther scooped it up and began peeling the old green tape off, using her teeth to tear off a strip she inexpertly bound the split valves back together. It was not perfect, but it would at least give him most of the medicine.

Once it was done and she could see responsiveness in his eyes she rolled off his stomach and fell on her back in the blood soaked snow, panting and grateful the cold was pressed to her heated pained skin. The sky was so grey, the clouds heavy and threatening more snow, but at that moment even the gloomy weather was beautiful. They had won the battle. Victory was hers and Balance was close at hand. Radio reports of the success at Arkham were only the beginning. All segregated rebel groups over the last hours had failed to take the food trucks. Riots had been minimal and Gotham was once again firmly in the hands of the League of Shadows.

The Demon began to laugh… that was a bad idea. Everything hurt. Pressing the communicator at her ear Esther announced hoarsely, "I need a medic." Then felt Bane's hand skim over the snow toward her to take her fingers in his as they both lay wounded and triumphant in the carnage.

* * *

"Well if it isn't the Scarecrow out for a little… stroll." Standing on a ledge several floors above the street the Joker was staring forward at the glorious battle taking place at the Asylum. The black eyes had not even glanced down at Crane, unblinking they savored the smoke and blood. Meathead came from the building and quickly dragged Crane inside and up to the ledge to speak with his master.

Affronted at the interruption to his plans for the day Crane grit between his teeth, "I have things to do. Let's make this quick."

The clown made him wait until he had taken in his fill of the glorious anarchy. Turning dark eyes to Crane a sick smile split the Joker's face. "You are the Demon's pet… I do not think she will like learning you walked the streets without a leash. In fact I KNOW she will not-ta." That tongue darted out and licked his scars glaring with amused black pits of eyes.

"I am here at her request." Crane simply smiled, he knew the workings of the insane mind. The clown had always been fascinating in his need to grind his ideas into those around him. The months he spent in Blüdhaven had given the doctor plenty of opportunities to psychoanalyze… and the Joker's taunts meant nothing.

"Reeeeeallly?" high pitched giggles burst from him when the statement was finished. "I'm sure your little parlay was NOT a request. If I know her… and no mistake, I do… she threatened torture."

The annoyed look that flashed across the doctor's handsome face confirmed the Joker's statement was correct. The Joker's voice drooped several octaves and the smile began to look actually excited. "I bet she was disappointed they did not tear you to pieces… You should have died; it would have made her smile."

Crane pushed his glasses up his nose and leaned a little toward the clown as he spoke evenly, "She is warming up to me."

Suddenly bored with the doctor the Joker sucked his teeth and looked back to the battle. Black eyes locked on her in the distance to watch her battle; she was vicious, nasty, and beautiful as she chopped the fools apart. "My little demon hates your guts… In fact I happen to know she _wants_ to gut you… so maybe she actually likes your guts, just not while they are inside your body." Over the course of his distracted speech his voice had become inhumanly low… then he growled as some kid grabbed Esther in panic and would not let her go.

That odd twitch came back to Crane's eye, he blinked rapidly before clearing his throat and adjusting his tie. "She is not _your_ little demon… she is _Bane's_ demon."

Just then they watched her get shot right in the chest and fall, finally knocking that clinging boy off of her. The Joker laughed, shooting her was only going to make her angry. Esther gained her feet, and moved like a nightmare until everyone near her was slaughtered like cattle. The boy was scooped up and she ran from the grounds with the kid dangling from her arm. "No time like the present-ta…" The Joker purred then pulled a detonator from his pocket. The switch was flipped and an explosion rocked the ground. The Asylum caved in on itself in a huge fireball… it was a perfect explosion, one of his best.

"Can't say I didn't, ah, do my part." The Joker singsonged with glee until his voice quickly turned to high pitched shrieks of laughter.

Crane had not noticed that Melvin White stood silently behind him with a huge rocket launcher in his hands until the man leaned closer to see the show. The Demon was running through the wreckage toward the front of the battle, black hair streaming behind her. "Look at her go!"

Moments later she was at the center of the warring factions, slicing a path toward the leader of the League of Shadows and coming to stand at his back. It was difficult to see through the smoke but the glimpses the men witnessed were inspiring. As a team Bane and the Demon were unstoppable, grotesque in their tactics… it was quite a show.

When it was finished, when she cut down the last man she kept chopping his corpse in her bloodlust. The Joker growled in satisfaction and licked his lips. Crane wondered if under that massive purple coat the freak did not have an erection and decided that he did not want to know. Looking back just as gunshots sounded and the Demon knocked the giant to the floor where he immediately yanked her down and covered her with his body.

"Melvin." The Joker spoke and was instantly handed the rocket launcher. Quickly sighting the last rebels shooting at the Demon the Joker fired and blew them apart. The smoke cleared in time to see Esther roll off the masked man and lie at his side, covered in blood and clearly spent.

Through the rocket launcher's scope the Joker watched her laugh, saw the pained grimace before she spoke into her communicator and then saw something that made every muscle of his face contort with rage. The Giant reached out, took her fingers, and held her hand.

* * *

Esther was beginning to grow cold but it was not long before she and Bane were surrounded by brothers. Esther, for once, did not complain when the medics began to work on her. The black wig was taken away, her vest removed, and her camouflage clothing quickly cut from her body. Aside from her underwear she was completely bared to the swarm of bothers working on her and blocking any view of potentially interested eyes.

"There are four contusions from bullets hitting her vest," The lead medic spoke quickly to his team. "and… what the?" Esther looked down at her very black and blue torso and saw what they were all staring at. The pendant around her neck, it rested right above her heart but was oddly bent. Then she noticed it. A bullet had made it through her armor and was stopped by the dull titanium, flattened and stuck to it.

"Wouldya look at that…" Esther mumbled reaching for the ruined necklace that had been tucked under her armor. "Thanks again Harvey. You always come through and save my ass."

Bane was beginning to sit up, looked over at what everyone was gawking at and narrowed his eyes. A stretcher arrived, she was quickly moved to it and Esther and Bane were separated. She was treated the instant she entered the League's medial facility, handed straight over to a League Doctor. Her wounds were painful but not dangerous. The ballistic vest had taken the worst of the damage. Bruised ribs and a nasty slice in her left calf was the worst of it. Looking down as her leg was stitched back together she minutely scowled… that would be an ugly scar.

"You are still beautiful." It was Bane limping toward her in the examination room.

A breath of laughter snorted past her nose. Bane was shirtless, stitched up in several places himself and bruised… but nothing serious. If his mask had not been damaged he would have been fine.

"Am I that transparent?"

A rolling stool was quickly supplied to him and he sat by her gurney. "Yes. You are quite vain."

Esther laughed then grimaced. "Don't be an ass."

Looking to the doctor prodding her bruised ribs she demanded, "I am quite familiar with broken ribs and I can assure you none are broken, just bruised. Give me a nerve block as soon as possible; I can't stay here all day."

The man nodded and went to prepare the huge needle and anesthetic required.

"You will stay here," Bane commanded leaning over her and making it clear in the intensity of his expression that she better keep her mouth shut.

Her fingers clenched into fists. "I promise to behave but I want to spend this night with my daughter. Take me home and I will sit and let Curtis coddle me to your heart's content."

"No."

Bane helped her sit and held her crouched forward as her bra was unhooked and the doctor cleaned her spine with iodine. "It's Christmas Eve … she has not spent it with me in three years. I will be there if I have to break your arms to do it." Flexing her arms wrapped around his as he supported her, she held her breath and squeezed when the needle entered her spine. Once the delicious numbing medicine began to work she let out long satisfied hum and continued to hold. "I'm in no mood to argue but I will and I will win. Nothing is keeping me from Cassandra tonight." She threatened looking to Bane's eyes and making her point.

One annoyed breath was distorted by the mask. "I will not allow her to climb on you, you may not pick her up, and if you so much as sneeze too hard-"

"She can climb on you tonight. From what I have seen she thinks you are her personal jungle gym and would love the opportunity." Esther began to ease slowly from the gurney with Bane's assistance. "Just this once I am going to admit that I would appreciate a hand."

The smallest of smug crinkles came to his eye as he helped her stand and pulled a clean shirt over her head. The woman never asked for help… and she would need to rely on him.

"And just so you don't get too cocky Bane. I did save your life today."

He knew she would have to say it eventually. "Are you finished?"

Esther pursed her lips and thought about it. "Yes."

* * *

Bruce lay in his sagging cot, eyes locked on the recent coverage of Gotham, and watching his city crumble. News of a rumored uprising at the old Arkham Asylum had been paired with helicopter footage until a rocket blew the news crew out of the sky.

A hot tear ran unchecked from the corner of his eye. Bruce wanted to die. That voice was in his head again. _"I have come to help you... To save you so you can save us all."_

Reaching up he pulled his lank greasy hair and growled, "Stop TALKING woman!"

There was a dark chuckle at the bars of his cell. Glancing with rancor through his fingers Bruce saw the old man knows as the General once again fixedly watching him. "I know whose voice you hear and if she is speaking you would do well to pay attention."

The fat grey caretaker scoffed, "Ignore him."

And Bruce was going to do just that until he saw the blind doctor in the adjacent cell speak in Moroccan to the strange old man.

"What is he saying?" Bruce asked leaning up and trying to ignore the pain in his spine.

The old man grinned, showing yellowed broken teeth, but said nothing.

Bruce hardened his voice and looked directly at his caretaker, "What is he saying?"

"Just some nonsense about feeling the sun."

Broken laughter came from the other side of the rusted bars, "That is not what he said… at least not completely what he said."

It was talk like this that led to trouble. Crossing his arms over his round belly the caretaker turned his grey head toward the old man and gave a disapproving frown. If the rich man died then Bane would not rewarded him as was promised and if these two fools kept feeding him hope the idiot might try to climb again.

"Bruce Wayne." Dry cracked lips spoke his name as if he had known him for years. Gripping the bars the excommunicated general of Ra's al Ghul clarified, "He said that the Oracle promised him that he would feel the sun again."

"Stop talking," the caretaker growled.

The old man turned a suddenly very powerful gaze at him. "I would watch your tongue fat man. She was here, even you saw her…"

"I saw a woman; it has nothing to do with your ridiculous League of Shadows mythos."

The old man snorted and looked back to Bruce. "As I said before boy. If she speaks, quiet the mind Ra's al Ghul so graciously sharpened and listen. She did not travel all this way to sit in your cell for fun."

Utterly confused Bruce sat at the edge of his cot and watched the tension between the men.

"It was only a woman… a prisoner of Bane's… Not some magic fairy. Ignore the General… He has grown mad." The voice was gruff but altered just enough the Bruce could fell the slightest tinge of hope in his caretaker's speech.

"What did she look like?" Bruce demanded feeling an odd stirring in his mind.

A satisficed grin, almost wicked in nature, spread the General's withered face. "I think you already know."

Bruce's voice was shaky, "She was blonde… pale…"

He gave the hiss of a snake, "Yessssss, and exceptionally beautiful."

"You called her the Oracle?"

"That is our title for her."

"And her eyes… they are very strangely colored."

"What is her name Bruce Wayne?" A hungry sort of desperation edged in the old man's voice.

His mind began to unravel as the old memories clawed their way out of the wall erected around them. It was like the bursting of a seed, a tree of thought branched out, stretched and filled up all the hollow places in his mind. Bruce closed his eyes as her words poured through his thoughts:

_"I have been having very unsettling visions. A storm is coming beyond anything we have ever seen. Premonitions of the fall of Gotham Bruce…"_

_"You will suffer greatly but know deep down that I will be your ally in the coming battle… though you may never see me."_

_"I will pay the price to save the city and so will you."_

_"I love you…"_ The last words were his, spoken in times long past.

Bruce spoke aloud, "Esther, her name is Esther Cain." Once the words were spoken he remembered a woman's face crouching over him in the darkness._ "You have to let me go."_

Bruce began to scream.

The yellow toothed old man just laughed… "Cain?" He looked to his son sitting nearby. "You hear that boy? Her name is Esther Cain." His middle aged son looked amused.

* * *

"Hello kitten," Esther sounded cheerfully as she walked into Miss Kyle's apartment.

Old Town was near the old Arkham Narrows boarder and, disgusting as it was, Esther had picked up a thin layer of soot from the days old falling ash. Brushing the burned flakes of her victims' corpses off her shoulder Esther looked up to see the horror on Selina's face.

"You were not supervising your food truck distribution yesterday." Esther reprimanded lightly as she dumped herself on the couch across from the wide eyed and glib brunette.

"I was trying to stay out of the weather." There was no trace of sarcasm… Selina meant every word.

"Trying to stay out of the weather…" Esther tested each word slowly, over pronouncing as she looked into those pretty brown eyes. "You cannot avoid your duty even if you find the city's reminder of disobedience distasteful."

Selina pointed to the grey ash the clung to the snow. "Is that why he burned the bodies… he wanted that nightmare outside the window."

"A grim reminder is far kinder than killing more civilians don't you think?" Esther asked with a hint of a dark smile as she leaned forward toward her student.

"I think it's disgusting." There was outright defiance in Selina face.

Esther sucked in a deep breath and smiled softly. "So do I." Leaning back she still held Selina's wary gaze as she finished the lesson. "But it was necessary."

Throwing her hands in the air Selina stood up from her seat and began to pace. "Why do you even want to rule the city? You had the world at your feet before. Parties… money… connections."

"What you have dismally failed to recognize is that none of those things matter. Look at yourself. I have made you powerful; you are protected by my men… and look at all the treasures you collected." Esther pointed to the piles of jewels. "Does it please you? Has it made your life complete?" Esther was speaking harshly but the small quirk in her lip and the excitement in her eye undermined or enhanced her statement… Selina was not sure.

"You killed hundreds of people Esther Cain." Her voice was confused as she looked to the woman who had taken over her life.

The use of her name made Esther smile genuinely, "My name is not now, nor has it ever been Esther Cain… and if you had cared about _those people_ you would have warned them not to stand against us. I can see that you knew the Joker was giving them weapons… building their confidence to create anarchy and his favorite form of entertainment, a bloodbath. But instead you chose to ignore what was going on around you and look out for number one. Sure, you would not have been able to save them all but you could have used your influence to save a few… yet you did nothing. Do not assume to admonish me for putting out the spark before the whole city burned…. AND you are wrong. I have not killed hundreds of people… _I have killed thousands_." Though her voice had never once raised it had altered into that of the demon, reminding Selina just who was the master here.

Selina's jaw was slack as she studied the woman before her. Horrified she muttered without thinking, "You are a monster."

Esther let out a sigh and softened her expression. "Your perspective is flawed but yes… I can be quite the monster."

"And you want me to be like you? That is why you come here? Give me these lessons?" She looked almost as if tears were welling it those huge brown eyes.

Was she really so horrific? Amused, Esther snickered and leaned back. "No, I would not wish my life on anyone. I want you to be better than me… I want you to be free."

"I can never understand you!" Selina said unsure what her reaction would be.

"Bruce Wayne once told me the same thing."

"You mean Batman," Selina corrected with a sad little frown.

Esther closed her eyes and settled back for a nap. "No Kitten… I mean my old friend Bruce Wayne."

She had upset the girl again and listened as Selina stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

* * *

The chessboard sat between them, black and white aggressively positioned on the checkered wood as Bane glowered and leaned his weight on his knees. Curtis was indeed a worthy opponent. The man in questioned stared at his strategy wearing his typical scowl, face menacing at he watched the masked man deliberate over his next move. A rook captured a bishop and Bane set the white piece aside. "I have long wanted to know Mr. Fell why Nyssa chose you."

The tone in which he asked made it clear that he expected an answer… but Curtis never once had answered questions about his mistress. Leaning back his muscular frame against the softness of the chair he met Bane's intense stare and smirked. "I do not know."

Years of perfecting interrogation gave Bane the perceptiveness to see there was a deeper meaning to his first ever answer on the subject. "You do not know but you do suspect."

"I do." Curtis nodded and quickly captured Bane's queen.

Months of living with this man had taught Bane much. One thing he knew was that he liked him, but he would not allow a dominate male into his den and Curtis was aware that he stayed only on Bane's approval. Skin crinkled the corner of his eyes while he met the lazy eyed gaze of Cassandra's protector and waited. "A vision?"

"Nyssa may have had a vision but that is not why she chose me." His voice rumbled deeply and hinted at amusement.

Bane made his move on the board. "She met you shortly before or right after she conceived; you had no prior history… What makes you special to a woman like her?" The question was really for himself. He thought over all he had learned about this man. In and out of prison, a mid-level gangster, deadly… evil in his prime but now gentle as a lamb. Something had changed him and it was not her. "You did something to earn her attention."

"I did," he agreed in a low baritone.

Bane was enjoying the dual games, though he was losing at chess. "How does a convict who has not seen freedom in a decade get the attention of the Oracle?" Bane watched as Curtis moved another piece and broke down his defenses.

The enemy of her enemy is her friend… Deep in thought Bane spoke the only thing that he could imagine would garner her attention, "The Joker." Eight years ago the Joker ruled the city… kept the population in a panic but Curtis had been in Blackgate. An ever so slight tick came to the corner of Curtis's mouth and Bane saw it immediately.

"What kind of man are you Bane? I have been locked up with every breed of men, seen every type of evil… committed acts that will guarantee I burn if I believed in hell. One night I sat with myself surrounded by oncoming death and asked that very question. I did not like the answer."

It was the most words spoken together Bane had ever come from that man's mouth. "And you decided to choose a different path."

"Answer my question and I will answer yours." Curtis moved a piece on the board.

In all honesty it was not an easy question for anyone to answer. "I am a man who has committed my life to an ideal. I have sacrificed, bled, and fought to achieve the goals of our brotherhood. I am a leader of men and devout to Balance."

Esther had come through the door, overhearing the last few exchanges between the men and eased up behind Curtis, placing her hand on his shoulder as if blessing his admission.

Though he did not acknowledge her Curtis looked Bane straight in the eye and gave his opinion, "I believe Nyssa chose me because I was the prisoner on the ship the night of the Joker's 'social experiment.' I was the man who took the detonator to the other ferry's bomb from our terrified warden. Once it was in my hands I threw it out the window, condemning us all and guaranteeing that no one on our transport could murder the civilians on the other ship."

Her hand ran down the side of his shaved skull in agreement. "You stood on the brink of death and where others found fear you found yourself deep in thought about just what you really were. You knew that your life had been one of vice and selfishness and decided in one tick of Fate that you would face the truth. You stood apart from the worst men and threw them and yourself on the fire. You faced Chaos and won." Leaning down she kissed the top of his head to sanctify his declaration and left them to finish their game.

Curtis had one final comment for Bane before he reverted to his customary silence, "I suggest asking yourself what kind of man you are as often as possible Bane. Many times we think we are something we are not."

Anger flashed in Bane's narrowed furious eyes and his muscles clenched in an attempt not to strike out. "Either you are very brave or very foolish to claim you think I am deceiving myself."

"It is not what I think that matters. It is what she thinks. Nyssa is the conduit to what you claim is your purpose." Curtis moved the final piece. "Checkmate."

* * *

Her clothing and weapons were put in a grey soot covered pile on the floor of her bathroom. After a quick rise in the shower Esther turned off the lights and stepped down into the huge sunken tub. Gotham's broken skyline blinked here and there, little fires lit from office windows were refugees were huddled for warmth. Clouds and smoke blotted out the stars but on the distant horizon she could see the glowing patch of sky that hid a rising full moon. Resting her chin on her hands she just stared.

Her chin rested against her arms as she closed her eyes. Her thoughts went to her sleeping daughter and how perfect she looked curled up under the covers when Esther had gone in to kiss her goodnight. Unlike her father that kid slept like a log, sprawled and wild. Snickering to herself Esther had to admit that she must have gotten that from her. Esther was a beast in bed, would move wherever she wanted and even Bane's mass was pushed to the side come morning… or she was sprawled over him. Without thinking her mind tried to remember if it had been the same when she slept next to Jack and caught herself before she could dwell on the topic.

Her forehead settled against her arms and Esther let the water ease her tired muscles and relax the tension knotted in her shoulders. Placing her mind into stillness she sighed and just let go. Like a freight train it slammed into her, ripping the restraint she exercised on her ability away. The second she eased up the tight grip she had been holding on her mind frigid water rushed into her lungs with stabbing pain she drifted unable to move in the impossible light. Her eyes sluggishly turned in their sockets certain she would find Harvey, but he was not there. The bitter cold took her limbs away, her torso began to seize and lips parted in an involuntary gasp. Beautiful darkness, warm soothing oblivion was finally hers. She smiled and that's when it all went wrong. Fire, that horrific tormenting pain that melted the skin off her bones. Unbearable weight pressed upon her as she fought against the light, fought with every ounce of her being to escape the woman's screams.

Bane saw her clutching the side of the tub until her knuckles showed white and wide eyes stared forward into hell. Her chest was rising and falling so quickly he was afraid she would swoon and fall under the water. Stripping quickly he climbed in and eased up behind her, surrounded her. The heat of his chest pressed to her arched back and powerful arms lay next to her on the edge of the large sunken tub. Little tremors were running under Esther's skin, as she sucked in a quick gasp of air in her nightmare. Trying to reach her, to offer calm he placed the front of his mask beside her ear and he simply breathed for a moment, slow and soothing… knowing it pacified her.

She gave a body wracking cough, doubling over until she lay limply against the tile, staring at nothing as her mind came back under her control. Her brow was covered in sweat. Bane brushed the lose tendrils of her hair away and offered comfort. Speaking in Moroccan Arabic, the melodic deep reverberation he used to tell her things she did not want to hear in English.

After several minutes he noticed her eyes close. Breathing the words softly he asked, "What did you see?"

Her head leaned back and tried to find comfort against something stronger than she was. "I am standing on that ledge in the Pit. I am preparing to jump… and I have no rope," she confessed to the man pressed softly against her back.

"You do not need a rope." His bulk shifted and carefully wrapped warm arms around her small frame, cautious of her bruised ribs. "I will catch you."

"Ahhhh" Esther answered shaking her head, realizing that she had allowed him to get too close in her stupor. "But that implies that I will fall… that I failed. You should offer to throw me up the wall…" As Jack had once done. The thought made her screw her eyes shut and grimace.

He stroked the pads of his fingers over the yellow faded sickly bruising on her back ribs under the water, "Your body is healing quickly. Are you still in pain?"

"No," she sighed and continued to stare forward, wishing he would leave. It had been hard for her to have him near. Her feelings were complicated. Half of her wanted to reach for him, missing what they once shared. Half of her wanted to torture him, knowing what he owed and demanding he suffer for the tithe, suffer for his betrayal.

Since the battle a week prior Bane had become far more concentrated on showing her affection even though Esther had made it clear that their physical relationship was no longer an option. Whatever had transpired between them in the flames and blood at Arkham was not going to change what had to be done. Time was slipping through her fingers and so much was still undone.

The water stirred as she looked over her shoulder to meet the soft grey eye that looked at her with tender concern. Hardening her heart she spoke as if they were meeting in City Hall, surrounded by their brothers to reduce the intimacy of the situation. "Satellite imaging displayed the actions at Arkham Asylum to the American government." Leaning back against the side of the tub she watched the masked man's eyes run over her expression. "The President will make a move… expect an infiltration soon."

Warm hands dipped under the water to stroke her arms but she shrugged away. Bane stiffened a little, the intensity of his eyes studying the angles of her face, then let out a long hiss of breath. "When little Oracle?"

"I do not have a date and time but it will be soon. I can see that they will be taken to Miranda Tate at Wayne Enterprises. That is where you will ambush them." Esther closed her eyes and saw little more than the death of a handsome man named Captain Jones. "These are highly trained men, the best. You will have to be vigilant or you will miss your chance." It was a half-truth. A part of her simply wanted Bane to go to Talia, to sit with her day after day and look her in the eye while the memories she put in him mind cracked through his mental barricade and broke him piece by piece to pay the Tithe. "Bane you must stay near Talia until this matter is settled."

When her lashes opened he was frowning at her, brows drawn together at the agitation he could see etched into her face. "I love you Nyssa."

_We shall see_…

Bane tensed, hurt that she had not responded to his overture. She shifted away. His muscular arms stopped her. Gripping her legs he pulled them apart and wrapped them around his thick waist. At first he just held her, ignoring her stiffness but seeking his own comfort in the embrace. The heat of his body, arms around her, it felt so welcoming and all she wanted was to melt against him and just rest. But she could not.

The pressure was wearing him down, Nyssa's refusal to bond, the endless nightmares, the strange sensation that continuously crawled under his skin. Nowhere was succor, there had been no peace. It had to end.

"Enough," His voice was low, raspy, as he leaned back and looked her dead in the eye. "Enough Nyssa. I have let this go on for too long."

She knew what he wanted, felt his cock at half-mast against her belly. He was exhausted, was plagued with his own demons, and was lonely for her. But nothing she could offer would possibly sooth him, in fact if would only make him resent her. He HAD to face the truth, had to pay her tithe and would suffer from what she had done to him. All this and more shown in her almost sympathetic eyes as she put her hands to his chest and gently pushed him away.

Determined, one thick arm around her waist the other raised her and in the warmth of the water he lowered her on his cock, knowing she too desired physical release. His eyes were passionate and angry, tired of her dodging the subject, annoyed with the months of denial. He lightly thrust as he grew harder, little jabs that spread her hips until she was full against him, her eyes brimming with her own ragged emotions.

"You cling to me in your sleep yet avoid me when awake," he growled and held her hips so that she had to feel everything he knew she wanted. "It weakens us both. Together we are stronger, let me give you strength. Let me love you."

Bane's word made her veins burn. He was unsure how she did it but their bodies shifted in a wave of water and he was seated beneath her. Esther straddled him glaring at the sight of his masked face framed with dystopian Gotham's view at his back. One slim hand clutched the back of his neck the other hooked the tubes of his mask as Esther held his eyes in her irate passion and she began to ride him so violently that water sloshed out of the tub with her movements. "You think fucking me will bring you salvation, an end from what haunts you? IT WILL NOT." Leaning over his body it was her demanding judgment he would answer to. Muscular arms wrapped around her body and held her as if she were precious, trying to calm her angry passion.

The demonic hiss of her voice filled his mind as she had her way with him. "You think I do not want all of those things you continuously believe you offer. You think I do not want to be loved, nurtured, put first and adored? I hate being alone. **I want all those things and much more!**" Esther fucked him harder, wildly splashing water all over the floor as she held his eyes and overran his mind. It was not a connection; he had no opportunity to respond, it was an invasion, a demand. "But you cannot give them to me as you are. You must pay the tithe yet you refuse to face it." Her power conquered and controlled him, his eyes rolled back as the blissful feeling of her tight cunt wrapped around his cock gave him what he thought he wanted, what he thought would heal the breach.

He was so close to climax, unable to control what she was doing to his body as his head lolled back and he tried to hold the slippery wild thing in his arms. Icy blue eyes locked on the Gotham skyline as she felt the tangle under her skin. She heard him call out her name, loud and desperate as he groaned and spurted inside her. Everything in her body clenched. Her eyes were on the bridge where in three short weeks flames would burn as she came almost painfully with a feral grunt.

When it was done she pulled his head up by the tubes of his mask and glared, demanding he meet her eyes, "There was a price, you agreed to it and you can no longer avoid it. I will not accept a man who cannot face the truth."

The mask was released as if she was disgusted and she stood on the ledge, dripping all over Bane shattered at her feet. After one long pained look she climbed from the tub and left him.

His body felt heavy, cumbersome after being so lost in her power. There had been no mutual singing of the minds, no blissful sensuality shared between them… it had only been angry sex. He felt worse than he had before… just as she claimed he would. They both did.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review and make my day!**

**The next chapter is going to be HUGE. What do you think is coming?**

**Don't forget to add Esther Cain on Facebook: www. facebook esther. cain. 545**


	33. Chapter 33

**First off, sorry for the half assed editing of the last two chapters. I was trying to post when I could and did not proof read them very well, my bad. I also no longer have a beta reader (lost her to real world responsibility about 15 chapters ago) so if anyone wants to apply let me know. You will get to read upcoming chapters early. Temptation… mwhahahahahah. Let me know if you are interested.**

**I'm moving back to the good ol' USA in a month and packing up my life here in Japan. Its bittersweet but I think new adventures are awaiting me stateside. Even with all the upcoming madness I am going to do my best to post as often as I can… and reviews always help motivate me to focus on the story.**

**I changed the summary for the story, never really liked the old one but was way too lazy to mess with it. Do you like the new one better or the old one? Or a completely rewritten one?**

**Thanks for the extremely interesting reviews on the last chapter. I love the in depth analysis. Thank you: lovesalot123, Chachel, PromiseMeCourage MaskOfRed, Macaley, Twisted Mystery, boca3, AvalonTheLadyKiller, OddQuestions, Huntress of his Heart, and fantastic mystery guest!**

**Odd Question: Has a bird ever pooped on Banes head, while he was giving a motivational speech? Once, thats when Barsad became his second in command after shooting the offending pigeon out of the sky.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Mid-January: approx. three weeks to detonation**

The sky was still full of ash… Gotham had embraced the pyre and began to bring their own dead to be cremated, disposed of, at Arkham. Hundreds of bodies had been dragged to the asylum, piled at the gates for the mercenaries to throw on the fire. The flames had not gone out once and more little flakes of their charred fellow citizens drifted down over the city, blanketing the snow, cars, trees… the landscape was bleak and grotesque.

As if inspired by the gruesome new view, before where the Demon had been feared now she was downright abhorred. Rumors of the absolute carnage she had left in her wake had traveled before her. She was their nightmare, the boogie man in their stories as the tales twisted to show her as an evil unfeeling abomination… the shadow Bane would send to cut you in half you if you moved one toe out of line. That was the purpose of the Demon and Esther accepted it without feeling.

It had been a few days before her body was at an acceptable place to reemerge after the battle at Arkham. She needed to appear indestructible, fearless. Hiding her wounds under a fitted leather jacket and thigh high boots she made her way to Hazard's Razor. The rabid crowd was edging on hysterical in their desperate revelry yet the packed club parted like the red sea when she walked toward the stairs. In no time Esther stood at the rail in the VIP section laughing with Maroni.

"I find it funny that you use a sword Dame," he teased looking at the worn red handle of the katana she openly wore in public now.

She gave him a playful grin. "Oh yeah. What's your weapon of choice?"

"Other men." Maroni smirked and tossed his head back with a cocky nod.

Laughter burst from her lips at his quip. It was the gangster's prerogative to have others do his dirty work. Her smile was positively wicked as she leaned a little nearer and said, "And that is why it was so easy for the Joker to pull the rug out from under all of you mob bosses eight years ago."

Pursing his lips he thought over her words, "You're probably right."

Esther just winked and leaned back. "I am not saying that having devoted followers is not helpful."

"Devoted?" He snorted. "Mobsters only want three things: money, power, and pussy."

She snickered and shrugged in agreement. Her movements froze. Turning her head slowly she put on her deadliest smirk and peered over her shoulder. _"Well well,"_ She thought as she met the narrowed brown eyes in the dark. Sensing his intent to shoot the demon Esther simply shook her head no at the young man while holding his gaze and feeling his growing fear.

Maroni watched the dark smirk when she turned back to face him. Again it made him run his eyes over her and wonder just how the fuck she had become so powerful.

"Something on your mind Maroni?" She grinned and sipped her bourbon.

He had balls to ask, "Why did you do it? Why take Gotham?"

"Because I love this city." Every word was truth but not in a way he would ever understand.

Maroni just swallowed and tried not to look as disturbed as he felt. She scanned his mind and found that just like the rest of Gotham he was near his breaking point. Honestly, he had done well. In this mess he had actually been a foundation for many men and women, both good and bad, to survive.

"Maroni." Face serious she looked him dead in the eye and waited for him to focus one hundred percent on her. "There is a reason I have kept you alive all these years. You are evil, greedy, selfish, and cunning… but you are also loyal to Gotham. No matter what you may believe, so am I."

He was wise enough to not look offended.

"I know it was you who squealed to the cops about the Joker all those years ago… you did not do it to save your own ass, you did it because you realized that he was out of control."

The gangsters jaw dropped.

"But if you ever betray me I will gut you."

His spine straightened and he raised his glass to her. "I would expect no less."

"And that is why we get along so well." Black lips flashed a smile. "That and I think you are funny."

"You always did like a funny guy." It was growled lowly in her ear and took all her training not to react in shock but to only turn her head causally and meet the Joker's eyes with a smirk.

"True." He was inches from her face as she cocked a brow and she met his direct glare, staring into the black spidery paint she offered a halfcocked smile and spoke. "Well well, look who's come out to play."

Black eyes darted all over her face, searching for something until whatever he sought he found. The tight red smirk spread into an unwelcoming Cheshire grin and with odd jerking movements he suddenly looked away from her and barked at Maroni, "Take a walk."

The Italian did not need to be told twice. Marching down the stairs Maroni simply left the club, taking his guards. A good number of the wiser patrons followed in his wake.

The Joker was so near that his scent immediately enveloped her and she could feel the heat radiating off his body. After quickly sucking his teeth with a sneer a low predatory growl sounded in the back of the clown's throat, "I have been looking for you."

Cracking her back loudly with a groan Esther looked over her shoulder. "And now you have found me." After a prolonged dramatic sigh she stood from the rail and faced him. "Your little actions at the Asylum did not go unnoticed."

Biting his lower lip he gave her that innocent look he had perfected long ago. "It was my pleasure to help."

Rolling her eyes she scoffed, "Your explosion killed twenty seven of my men."

"You have killed hundreds of mine." Unamused his tongue darted out and licked his scars.

"You armed civilians with half broken guns."

"It was funny." He was beginning to grin. "And let's be honest Princess, you loved every minute of it."

Pursing her lips she toggled her head and looked to the ceiling, "I suppose so, though getting shot really hurts. Did you know a bullet made it through my vest and lodged in the locket I wear in remembrance of Harvey…" She began to laugh honestly still tickled over the whole thing. "I have a bruise the shape of the pendant right over my heart." She pointed between her breasts.

"Show me." The way he said the words was impressed and vulgar as he waggled his eyebrows, looking pointedly at the tight leather jacket zipped up to her throat.

"I don't think so." Esther turned back to survey the dancing masses at their feet. Her black lips hinted at a smile and her eyes were glowing as she watched the room watch her. "Have you seen the little chalk bats drawn on walls around the city. Looks like Gotham is expecting their broken hero to come back."

"I do not care about chalk Bats-sah." The Joker dropped the octave of his voice, red smeared lips curled into a sneer. He leaned down even closer eyes inches from the side of her face and he continued to stare.

"Oh come on… you must miss him, just a teeny tiny little bit." Her voice velvet as she hinted at what was to come. "I know I do."

The large hunched form took a step closer, his face now wiped of all emotion as he studied the paint smeared around her eyes. Cocking her head to the side with a confused scowl and half grin Esther simply remained silent. He took his time leaning down and running his gaze over each separate part of her face: eyes, lips, cheeks, chin, before looking at the whole and pursing his lips in a frown.

He was leaning so close she could not ignore him. Slightly amused eyes shifted in their sockets to land on the badly smeared paint that clung to his face. Esther raised a brow and actually cracked the beginnings of a smile. "From the look of your paint, puddin, you have had a rough couple of nights." Reaching up she did something no one had ever dared in public. She touched his face. Her fingertip made a swipe of the white paint at his temple and she clucked, "I can see you under there…"

Growling he caught her wrist and watched her smile wickedly as she mocked, "You used to love that…"

Moving quickly the Joker reached out a gloved hand placing his fingertips on the side of her face and smeared the black paint around her eye in a straight dash across her nose before she could stop him. His mark. "Fair is fair Princess."

Recognizing what he had done Esther reached up a gloved finger to her nose to smear the mark away.

False playfulness gone his mood swung the opposite direction and he snarled so low she could barely hear him over the pulsing dark music, "Touch it and I will cut off your finger."

Esther lifted a brow and snorted with an expression that said, _"I'd like to see you try,"_ then put a finger right on the mark and grinned challengingly.

He smacked his lips with the smallest trace of a victory sneer when she did not wipe it off, only teased. Suddenly jovial he gave her a shit eating grin and proclaimed, "You know they think your ol' pal Harvey is her daddy."

"I have heard that rumor myself." Esther leaned back and laughed softly through her nose. The Joker's grin expanded, creasing the paint until it took up his whole face and he started laughing wildly. Esther tried to resist but her snickers simply grew until she was cackling with him. Honest laughter rang out over the music and set the mob on edge… no one laughs with the Joker…. Esther looked down at the suddenly still room then back to the man at her side. Their eyes met again and the howls just continued. League brothers, the Joker's goons… the patrons… everyone was confused. Just moments ago they were arguing, now they were laughing… more people began to leave.

"And as for playing the hero… aren't you glad I made sure our little girl was brought back to you?" He practically purred looking like a well fed cat as he looked in her eyes.

All the breath was sucked from her body. Esther grew livid, face turning red as she straightened and poked him roughly in the chest. "BROUGHT BACK TO ME? You trapped your own child in hell. A city with a nuclear bomb and a crazy woman holding the trigger."

The Joker growled in response, standing to his full height and towering over the snarling woman. He poked her back. "I always give you what you want._ You_ wanted to hide her, I allowed it. _You _wanted me to keep my distance, I did. And, darling Princess…_ you_ lost her, _I_ brought her back."

She was practically on fire as she reared up and bellowed, "Do you want a fucking thank you? THANK YOU for keeping the truth from me for over a year. THANK YOU for manipulating that bitch into dragging our daughter into Gotham and locking her in a moldy basement where god knows what could have happened to her. FUCKING THANK YOU!"

The Joker cleared his face of all expression and straightened his lapels while he answered, "You are welcome."

She could not stop herself. Her power flared and with an inhuman growl she slapped him as hard as she could. The Joker's head was jerked to the side and black eyes moved in their sockets until they met her fury. His head turned back, moving ever so slowly, until once again they were face to face. The tenor of his voice was pure evil as he asked, "What am I thinking right now?"

Pulling in a deep cleansing breath she fought to control her rage and simply stared into the dark pits full of furious judgment. Black lips twisted in a sneer but Esther said nothing. He wanted a reaction, he had wanted her to lose her temper… now she would be still. She closed her eyes and just breathed.

"YOU WILL LOOK AT ME!" He screamed in her face and Esther felt him press at her. He took her hand and held it to his face, all she had to do was reach out with her power.

Her gaze was hard when she opened her eyes and glared at the man who looked just about ready to strangle her. Silence was her refusal. Furious the Joker grabbed her jaw and held her steady as he leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, creating the contact for her to peer into his mind.

Energy was radiating from his body. The smell of him, that nearness made her screw her eyes shut and whisper, "Stop it Jack."

The nature of his hold on her jaw changed. Gloved fingers softened and cupped her face. Warm lips brushed her ear as he answered in a hot wave of breath, "No."

Esther opened her eyes and found him staring at her with that old strange look that was only hers. She remained impassive and stared almost in horror when she realized what he was going to do for all of Gotham to see. He moved to kiss her.

Esther flicked the EMP hidden in her pocket and the club went silent and dark. Panic ensued as the patrons began to scream. She jumped from the balcony and immersed herself in the throngs of madness until she reached the door and slipped into the night. Her footsteps were silent as she bled through the dark. Ash fell like snow and irritated her eyes, made them itch like crazy and blurred her vision; annoyed she rubbed out the contacts and left them in the snow. When she was near the river separating Low Town from the Narrows the gentle lapping of the tide against the concrete sidewalls of the river caught her attention. Her hand went to the rough brick of the abandoned building beside her as she took a moment to find calm in the sound and catch her breath.

Hands came out of the dark and a second later her back was pressed against the jagged brick as angry black eyes burned down into hers. A small sound of surprise passed her black lips as she moved to break his hold and only found herself more and more tangled until the Joker's entire body was flush against hers, heating her in the cold.

"Do you really think you can run from me?" His voice grated in a deep threat at her ear.

Teeth at her earlobe nipped in a quick sharp bite that made her catch a noise in her throat before he could hear it. But he had. The vibration of low laughter emanated from his chest and ran through her as lips pressed to her temple. His knee was between her legs and in one gentle shift he put pressure right on her sex.

"I think you have forgotten just who you are dealing with Princess. I am not-ta one of your worshipers, I am not-ta your masked fool, or his sweet Talia. There is no running from me, no escape. Not. This. Time." Scarred lips smashed against hers with such force her head banged into the wall as he began to devour her.

His thigh between her legs rubbed against her as her skirt rode up. In an attempt to gain leverage Esther's heel came to the wall and she pushed with all her strength. It only left her more exposed, a situation he immediately took advantage of, pressing his body further between her thighs, rubbing himself against her heat.

He was as immovable as the brick wall behind her. It had been years since she had been truly trapped and her heart was racing as she fought for freedom, fought against the madness moving under her skin, and fought each gasp he was drawing from her. His elation was clear as he murmured, growled, and moved with that unreadable cadence he worked against her sex.

A howling gust of wind rang past their filthy alley, icy air burning the exposed skin at her thigh and causing her body to seize. He pulled his mouth from hers and looked deeply into her eyes. She looked aflame, black and red lipstick smeared all over her mouth, eyes wide and hungry despite her protests. A slow spreading dark grin made his intentions clear.

"No Jack," Esther breathed as his hand crawled like a spider down her stomach.

"Yes." His mouth descended to hers and caught her lips swallowing her cry of alarm before swirling his tongue between her lips to taste her. Esther bit him and he laughed, nipping at her mouth.

Panting she tried to push him off, arms still twisted in his. "You are taking advantage."

"That is exactly what I am doing." With a growl his tongue dipped into her ear.

"Please!" She was trying to hold the hands pillaging her flesh.

"Please this?" He licked the soft flesh between her ear and neck right before the hand on her belly dipped inside her panties and one long finger teased at her folds. "Or please this?"

An involuntary moan left her lips as her body arched and her eyes rolled back. The power between them was all consuming and she was trying hard to remember why she should not allow him to foster this insanity. Every part of her wanted release, she was just not sure what kind.

"There is no escape from this," the low throaty growl vibrated from his chest over her skin. "For either of us. Ever!"

He pressed his temple to hers as his fingers danced between her legs and she felt the same familiar mental offering, his unfulfilled desire that she only look and see. She had long fought it but Esther was tired of fighting… tired of rolling that boulder up the hill. He had finally worn her down. When she pressed in with her power he groaned at her ear and nuzzled her face, smearing his paint all over her skin.

Staring into the abyss, the mass of nothing and everything that made up his mind was overwhelming. The speed of his thoughts, the twisted workings of his psyche, it was like infinite minds functioning at once: calculations, impossible understanding… cold dead indifference for everything else. His ability to see countless possibilities, to improvise and adapt in an instant… she might see the future but Jack had been gifted with an almost flawless perception of the present… all the minute connections, all the little strings. And he could see just which ones to tug. He was dangerous far beyond anything she had imagined, seemingly unstoppable and inhuman.

At the center of the madness it was there, his obsession, his devotion, and his broken way to love. She was his motivation, his game, his favorite thing… the only thing that interested him outside of serving his purpose as the agent of Chaos. All those he had kept near… Meathead and Thomas were only kept alive because _she_ had a fondness for them. He would just as soon as kill them all once their usefulness was past. Even his child, the _it_. Cassandra fell into the category of _things that were his_… but he was indifferent to her emotionally… yet Viviane loved her so he was extra careful with the girl, fascinated by the bond between mother and child.

Working though the vastness of his power she heard him whisper darkly, smiling as the deepness of his possession passed into her body. "I do love you Viviane."

She panted as he swirled his fingers once more inside her, "You do in your way but it is unnatural, dangerous."

"I have never harmed you, not really," he growled at her throat and began to press the softer kisses he knew she liked against her skin.

Sorrow filled her voice as she spoke what had to be said, "You have caused me more harm than anyone else."

In the consuming chaos of his mind she saw the one truth that even he had failed to recognize. He did not want to love her but he had no choice. Fate had designed her to be his only chain. The monster was made to love so that he had a leash, so that he could not destroy the one thing strong enough to keep him in line. The realization made her muscles cease to push.

When she was pliant against him he raised his head and met her eyes in the dark as his voice gently demanded, "Give me what I want."

"Do you even know what you want?" She challenged, wondering if all he really wanted was to be free of her.

His answer was wordless as supernaturally fast he swept her up and kicked open the door to the dilapidated brick building. It was like that first time where eye to eye he carried her up the stairs of her dock's house to take her to bed. Somehow he just knew where to go, as if he too saw some path laid out before him. Kicking open another door on the second floor he carried her to an apartment that was too poor to ransack. It was still cold, like stepping into a freezer but the heat of his body when he laid her on the old springy bed kept the chill at bay.

The blackness of his eyes was almost frightening as he ran his gaze over her face and grinned evilly. "It could be very easy to love me again."

His green greasy hair hung down around his face as he crowed over her. She should not have done it, every part of her that was good screamed out as she pulled off her gloves and traced her fingertip over his scars, looking closely for the first time in years and lingered longest at the Y shaped scar on his lower lip. When her fingers threaded into his hair Esther met his eyes and spoke the truth, "I never stopped loving you Jack. But what you did twisted our love, deformed the adoration I had for you… and it will never be the same again. There was a price for abandoning your pregnant lover when she needed you, for breaking my heart and trust… and you will accept it and pay."

He licked the length of her neck and growled inhumanly deep, "I don't have to follow your decrees _Oracle; _I am beyond them in every way. You try to forget what we were, hide in rage and anger." His fingers were at the zipper of her jacket, pulling it down slowly to prove his point. As he spread the fabric and brushed his fingertips over the exposed swell of her breast he whispered, "But you still want this."

Of course she wanted it. She wanted it as badly as she wanted to rip his throat out with her teeth. He was like a drug. Every time she has stood in his presence, felt his eyes on her she had fought herself. The end was so close that now she wondered why not just give in, just this once? And like a fool her fingers went to the familiar buttons of his waistcoat where she began to undress the devil himself.

The dark smear of bruised skin above her heart was indeed in the shape of her pendant and the Joker lowered his lips and licked it, kissed it, then grumbled, "Thank you Harvey Dent-ta," with a nasty sneer.

He took his time, removing each article of his and her clothing, each hidden weapon, setting them aside as they uncovered and explored revealed flesh. She watched him closely, never fully relaxing, knowing what he was… knowing better than to trust. His face was serious and excited at the same time as black eyes leisurely scanned her body, tracing new scars with tantalizing paint stained fingers, lightly scraping her skin with his jagged nails. Her cold toes hooked the waistband of his remaining piece of clothing, his wild patterned orange boxer shorts, and pushed them down until he was as naked as she.

With a final manic grin his fingers dug into her thighs, jerked her legs apart, and he drove his thick cock into her. She could not help but cry out in alarm and pleasure, the two things he knew how to administer masterfully as his serpent tongue immediately moved in her mouth. He felt her stiffen and laughed darkly as she writhed and clawed his arms, releasing her lips he captured her nipple between his teeth and sucked.

A wanton whimper passed her throat as she felt him move and her body's instant elated reaction. Fighting chaos she heard Jack's unhinged deep demonic chuckles as he began to fuck her. It was like fornicating with God or Satan… she was not sure which.

"Do you feel that?" He ran his nails down her flank as her hands fisted in his hair. "That is what we are. No other will ever know you as I do. I am your counterpart, I _complete_ you."

Two forces of nature at war as their perspective power mingled, crashed together, separated, and twisted into something totally new… It was like witnessing the creation of the universe. There was desperation in his movements, his uneven tempo pounded, or ground, or subtly shifted against her body. There was no telling what he would do and she moaned loudly and rode the waves of madness.

Thoughts ran rampant as he ran his scars over her parted lips and felt her shudder and lick at him. When the onslaught overwhelmed her she felt those scandalous tremors under her skin and swelled with power in a blinding climax. The dark laughter poured over her skin as he pulled his hard cock from her and dove between her legs to lick her, to suck up every last drop of her sweetness. She screamed. The scars, that familiar thrashing wild tongue lapped at her while she was twisting in pleasure. He nipped her folds, traced the line of her slit and pulled her legs over his shoulder as he reached down to jerk his still rock hard cock in tempo to his tongue.

His teeth came to her thigh, preparing to bite her soft skin but she grabbed him by the hair and yanked him away with a snarl. Surging up he gripped her thighs roughly and he reinstated his claim, driving into her core until buried to the hilt. His tongue darted between her lips where he shared her taste and urged her to kiss him back.

He growled when she returned the pressure of his mouth and licked the inside of his scars. Her hands wrapped around his neck as icy blue locked onto glittering black. Panting and sweaty from the inescapable heat of his body she reared up and forced him back on his heels, sinking herself fully onto his cock. The Joker traced his fingertips lightly down her legs before pulling them around his torso allowing her to set the pace with the slow roll of her hips, her movements agonizingly slow as she held his eyes and commanded his attention.

A curl came to his ruined lips, his voice velvet low as it smoothed like a caress over her skin. "When he fucks you do you miss this Princess?" He licked a wet trail from neck to ear then bit her.

Esther's body froze and her nails dug into his flesh as her blood ran cold at his words. She made a rabid sound and felt him brush her clit, disrupting her threat and distorting it in to a wanton gasp.

A hungry smiled spread the scars, his voice was low and grating but oddly tender as he held her close and brushed his lips against her ear. "Does he tell you he loves you?"

She turned her face to his and whispered evilly against his lips, "Yes."

"He does not-ta." At that moment the Joker looked positively dangerous. "Not how he loves sweet Talia…" He licked his scars, tongue darting out after the he said the final word with venom and truth. "You have seen the way her looks at her." Glittering obsidian condemned and enticed. "It's the same way you used to look at me."

As she growled his hand ran up her back and gripped the scruff of her neck. With an evil grin he bucked under her hips and surge up once inside her, felt her flutter around his cock and arch while she clawed his body in anger and passion.

Jack clicked his tongue, leaned back to look her in the eyes, and rearranged his face into one of sever rebuke. "He will _never_ love you as much as he loves her. He will never. choose. you." The last words spoken with brutal body jarring thrust of his hips.

She felt him shift, sensed that he wanted to mount her from behind and finish this show of dominance. Her eyes filled with cold dead rage, she would not allow it. Legs tightened and mercilessly Esther scratched her talons across his back, drawing blood and making him groan as he roll his eyes back into his skull. He moved to kiss her and she pulled her mouth away, clutching his throat as she glared.

"You think you are any better Jack?" she snarled huskily as her hips met his rough pounding all the while looking him dead in the eye. "What were we? Unbelievably beautiful, a masterpiece?… no matter what you tell yourself you do not know how to love me. Your failure is not something that can be seen, only felt… it is beyond your power of calculation and emotional manipulation. That is why we will never be more than two monsters fucking in the dark."

"NO!" he yanked her closer rearing up into her passage and he clutched her breast, twisting her nipple. "NO. NO. NO!"

"Yesssssss," She hissed in ecstasy as his cock slipped in and out between her thighs.

Their tangle of limbs twisted and formed into something as ancient as the act itself while the Joker became more violent in his movements. She gloried in it and exacted her price from him, never giving an inch.

Rough lips were at her mouth again. "Mine." His tongue swirled between her lips. "MINE!"

Power vibrated between them as she cruelly bit his shoulder and clung. "Never again."

The thickness penetrating her core pulsed and jumped as her vice clenched. Her hands brutally fisted in his hair as Esther pulled him to her gaze and met his obsidian eyes. She came with a low demonic snarl, watching as pleasure distorted Jack's features. Lips pulled over his teeth he called her name, howling like an animal and emptied his seed deep within her, never leaving her vicious eyes.

They were siting face to face, wrapped in one another as they caught their breath. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to fuck him again… When she felt him gently scratch down her spine and trace the bones of her back with his jagged nails she growled in warning. This was not to be a tender moment. He had punished her and she had tortured him. That was all.

He reached out a hand, placing his fingertips on the side of her chin to turn her up where he could study her face. Esther gave him one last look, her own eyes caught up in his odd expression… it almost hinted at regret. Climbing from his lap she reached for her clothes and dressed quickly as his sudden dark mocking laughter filled the small space, bounding off the bricks and saturating her skin.

* * *

Blake stood at the darkened window of his apartment. Weeks ago he had returned to find it relatively untouched and on days like this, when he needed to feel something other than bitterness, he returned home. That morning he had sat in on meetings with Gordon and the Special Forces soldiers sent to gather intel in the city. Blake had been charged with showing the team lead, Captain Jones, around the streets.

They walked a portion of the routes Bane's three identical trucks drove, one carrying the bomb in hopes that they might get lucky and mark the truck. Blake scratched the wall with his own stamp, a little chalk bat, when Jones's handheld Geiger counter showed no spike in radiation.

"You don't really think he's coming back, do you?" The man asked with an almost amused hint to his stoic face when he first saw the mark.

Blake's answer had been abrupt, dismissive. He found the Captain to be arrogant and far too rigid at this point. He did not care if Jones shared his faith in the Batman. The only thing they had found any agreement on was that the cops trapped under ground could be a valuable resource. After that blood covered woman, Esther Cain, had saved his ass months ago Blake had worked hard to establish contact with his partner in the sewers. It had taken weeks but now they were in communication and the men and women trapped underground were preparing for a siege. With the prick Captain Jones here now hopefully it would be done soon.

After they completed the circuit of the route Blake spent the remaining daylight showing Jones the macabre tour of corpses, the starving, and the hopeless. He took him to see the pyre at Arkham where together they watched citizens drag bodies… and sometimes just body parts, to be disposed of like garbage in the flames. They went to the power plant in Low Town where the zombie like corpses of the first rebel attack hung from the gates, mouths gaping and eyes picked out by birds. As they walked they found some frozen carcasses of long dead men, sliced apart in the artful murder best attributed to the mercenary known at the Demon.

"The Demon?" Jones narrowed his eyes as if the name were both familiar and ridiculous.

"Yeah, a woman… rumor is she's Bane's assassin." Blake kicked what looked like a frozen severed cock and smirked. "The few Arkham survivors paint a pretty gruesome picture of her."

Squinting at the corpse Jones wondered if she was in any of the profiles of known female mercenaries. "What does she look like?"

"Don't know." Hands in his pockets he turned to the soldier at his side. "Never been close enough to see. I hear she sometimes turns up at Hazard's Razor but that place is a fortress. The guys at the door would smell soldier on you from a mile away."

It was clear Jones did not like the mouthy rookie either when his eyes looked down at the smaller man with not one trace of amusement. "You will take me there tonight."

And Blake did. He stood with the Captain in the shadows and watched that leather clad black haired woman stand with her back to the club, leaning indolently against the upstairs railing and itched to take the shot. As his fingers brushed the gun hidden in his coat that long black hair moved in the low light and her face peered over her shoulder. Dark eyes ringed in thick black liner looked right at him, as if she could read his thoughts, and she simply shook her head no, a quirk in her shiny black lips. It had scared the hell out of him. Blake swallowed and looked to Jones who was chatting up a sleazy brunette while covertly scanning the room, his eyes lingering on the woman lounging above them.

Out of the dark the Joker appeared at her side. The freaky show between the two clear associates went from bad to worse. Dangerous laughter, people leaving, and in the small rush Blake realized that two men were coming toward him. He had drawn attention when she singled him out in the crowd. Meeting Jones's eyes he made it clear they needed to go and watched as the Captain's jaw dropped and the Demon slapped the shit out of the infamous Clown Prince of Crime.

Bane's plain clothed soldiers were almost on top of Blake when the Joker took the woman by the jaw and the lights and music suddenly died. Grabbing Jones he pulled him through the screaming dark toward the exit and they ran with the rest of the mob. The soldier may not have realized it but that darkness had just saved their lives.

Once back at the current HQ Jones detailed what he had seen to his team and listened as the other two Special Forces men told similar stories. After all they had witnessed it was decided that the original strategy was to reach out to Bane with an appeasement plan until the government had a better hold on the situation. Blake argued immediately never one to hold back his feelings. When he was talked down to, ridiculed, he turned to the Commissioner with a steady glare. Gordon had saved the most important intel, unsure if the men could be trusted but now it was growing too close to the end.

Blake demanded, "Aren't you gonna tell him? Are you going to tell him what's really going on?"

The Commissioner let out a sigh and shared the facts. "Captain, things are more complicated than you think. There's somebody you need to meet."

And so the plans were made. Tomorrow Blake would take them to Wayne Enterprises and Lucius Fox would set them straight. They separated for the night, safer spread apart, and Blake found himself back there in the one place that felt like home, frustrated and angry.

A gust of wind upset the top layer of ash and Blake came back from his thoughts to watched a cloud of his dead fellow citizens blow by in the bitter cold.

* * *

She scrubbed her face clean with filthy snow, removing the Joker's paint anywhere that was exposed. The leather zipped up to her throat did not keep out much of the cold but at this point the discomfort was welcome. The silent trip home did not fill her with victory… Esther looked again at the grey city and felt only nothing. Twenty four days to detonation.

It was very late by the time she wandered out of the cold and into City Hall's courtroom, grey from the falling ash. It dimmed the black of her leather, it smeared into her skin, and made her hair look nightmarish.

"Good evening Demon." Crane was still at his desk, shuffling idly through paperwork in the dimly lit space. "I heard one of your soldier's radios announce you were arguing with the Joker." His sharp eyes ran over her figure, noting the tightness around her shoulders.

In no mood to deal with Crane she gestured to one of her brothers. "Take Gotham's judge to his room."

The man stepped forward to take the doctor away but Crane maintained his seat, ignoring the command to leave. "I know the Joker very well. I have studied him at length.

Esther actually chuckled, it was almost lighthearted as she looked up to Crane perched above her. "Do you now? And what is your diagnosis doctor."

Something about her words made his eye start to twitch. Pushing his glasses up his nose he offered a sexy grin, "He defies and exhibits almost every psychological diagnosis… but in layman's terms he is absolutely crazy."

Her chuckle turned into outright laughter. "And what is your analysis of me."

"Answer one question and I will give you my opinion."

Intrigued with this little distraction Esther complied. "Ask your question."

Pursing his lips he gave her that serious studious gaze. The one he used to point at her years ago. "How are you feeling right now?"

The slow evil smile that spread her face was flawless in its darkness. "I feel like I am covered in ash from the pyre at Arkham… and a little sticky."

He grinned at her teasing. "Emotionally?"

"What makes you think I have emotions _Jonathan_?"

Leaning back he pondered her amused expression and the way she said his name. After a moment of consideration he began to climb down from his tower of office furniture. "You hide under black paint and a disguise not only for anonymity but because it offers a separation from your real self… makes you emotionally unavailable. You have to be to survive what you've become. Aside from your anti-social tendencies you are homicidal, charismatic, and intelligent. And you do feel emotions, you are not a sociopath… right now you are clearly sad and in denial."

Esther gave a wry grin. "Sad is not a psychological term." Moving toward the door she dismissed him.

"Wait," he called from the base of his desks in that old demanding tone he used with his more difficult patients.

Her heel hit the ground and she looked over her shoulder with a warning hiss, "Yeeesssss?"

"Whatever he said that upset you, don't believe it." He was serious as he met her eyes from across the room. "The Joker in incapable of telling the truth."

Esther answered back with a dangerous smile, "He tells the truth, its just that most people cannot understand what he is really saying."

Crane grinned unconvinced. "He told me you wanted to gut me…"

Esther laughed again, only this time it was not lightly… it was malicious. "What an idea…" She bit her lip, looked the mad judge over, and then left with a final order that Crane be put away.

"Good night Esther Cain," he said the words softly and she froze. The fucking brown contacts were gone and paint had mostly been wiped off her face…

"Bring him to me," she ordered immediately as two brothers grabbed Crane's arms and brought him forward, restrained and grinning.

The Scarecrow came willingly. "Cunning, very cunning Ms. Cain… we should speak more often. I think we have a lot in common."

"I am impressed Jonathan." Esther leaned close until her lips were inches from his. She rubbed her cold cheek against his as she whispered in his ear, "You remember me?"

"Yes, you defended the old man in the courts…."

"I did not ask if you recognized me… I asked if you remembered me." She leaned back and met his eyes, her gaze boring into his as he felt an odd stirring in his brain.

He simply looked confused, then his eye began to twitch.

"We have a history, you and I," Esther confessed with a small nasty smile. "You see, you once captured and tortured me. Forced yourself on me… your disgusting hands and your foul mouth." Her voice was low and demonic as she leaned closer and met his brilliant blue eyes. "**_Do you remember that_****?**"

The look on his face was almost appalled, as if he did not believe her then a spark of something came.

Her hand went to his neck and she pressed in. She took the realization from him, she took the memory of the courts. She damaged and hurt him then groaned at the stabbing pain in her brain. It had been a long long long night.

When it was finished she looked into his dazed eyes. Her hand at his neck gripped harder as her body surged forward to knee him in the groin with all her strength. Even in his stupor his entire frame convulsed.

"Get him out of my fucking sight and lock him away."

It was not the horrific pain it used to be when she first tried manipulating memories. It was not exactly debilitating… but mixed with sorrow and exhaustion it was taxing. When the men were gone she bent forward and rested her hands on her knees. A curtain of black hair hung around each side of her face as she worked to calm the uncomfortable tremors in her mind.

_"The way he looks at her… It's the same way you used to look at me."_

Esther sniffed and heard a nearby brother order the initiate with a radio, "Call Bane."

The throwing knives were already at hand and like a flash the dart left her fingers and lodged into the casing of the radio at his lips. The soldier stared at her with wide eyes and looked back at the broken piece of machinery as if he did not believe what the Oracle had done.

Walking forward with sure steps she hid the pain and reached for her knife, yanking it out and placing it back at her thigh. Without another word she simply left, disappearing back into the Gotham night.

* * *

Bane sat in the darkness of Miranda Tate's office at Wayne Towers. He and his team had been in position for the last six days waiting for the Special Forces to arrive. When the report of the Oracle's altercation with Oberon filled his earpiece he grew agitated and began to pace. It was unlike her to publicly display real temper. Whatever Oberon had done must have been pushed just the right button… and Bane suspected it must concern Cassandra.

His eyes moved to Talia as she warmed herself over the fire and listened to the reports on her own radio. The hint of a soft smile on her lips made him scowl slightly, this news pleased her. Grey eyes studied the face of his child. She was in her mid-thirties now, glamorous, even dressed as a refugee. The soft waves of her chestnut hair reminded him of her mother. She too had been very beautiful and, though incredibly shy, a kind woman. The first woman he had ever seen.

Thoughts of her hummed songs softened his expression as he thought back to the little girl shuffling from bar to bar in her cell as her mother softly sang to her. Bane too had sung to the little one when he took her as his own.

He was distracted from the pleasant recollection a moment later with the update that all power had gone out in Hazard's Razor and the Oracle's location was now unknown. It was Batman's EMP. Nyssa must have swiped it from the fallen wretch the night Bane defeated him. It was good judgment to use it as she did. She would separate herself from the situation as was her habit, cool down, and then go home.

Or would she? What if right now Nyssa was battling him in the cold grey snow? Oberon did not seem like the type of man that would allow her strike to slide. And he was a dangerous combatant. Her wounds from their last battle had proven that.

"You gave her Bruce's device… the one he used in your battle?" Talia asked looking up after hearing the report and raising her brows at Bane.

"I suspect she took it. It was not found amongst his armor when we stripped him," he answered gruffly. He did not care if she had it, especially with the type of work she did.

"Next time you see her I expect you to take it from her possession. It would be more useful to those working infiltration." Talia's eyes went back to the fire and Bane merely grunted.

_"She is the same age I am!"_ Nyssa's words echoed in his mind as he watched his child speak but did not really listen.

Yes, they were similar ages but there was a distinct dissimilarity between them. Talia was ruthless, had been even as a girl to survive… and Nyssa was implacable to the point it only caused her pain. They were so alike and so utterly different.

Talia had always been protected, cherished… and even though the Pit had been hell Bane had guarded her every hour of every day. As a soldier she preferred infiltration to physical battle, had been taught by the best teachers, was deadly, but her strongest skills were charm and social maneuvering. Then there was Nyssa, she resented help and for most of her life even physical contact from others. She was the definition of lethal, a true born killer with no remorse but unflinching standards. He had never seen her take a life for sport, she did not attack the innocent… but when someone stood in the way of Balance she could do things that were almost ungodly… horrific… just like he could.

Six days he had been waiting, cast off and brimming with anger. Thoughts of her now made him even more aggravated. Pressing his lips in a tight line he recognized that he missed her. Six days… it had been too long.

Bane was lying to himself, it was more like ten weeks, ever since she discovered the League possessed Cassandra. They shared a room, he slept beside her but she was shut off, denying him and herself comfort. He thought over the last time she let him touch her, how he attempted to mend the breach when she looked so sad, and how she had taken her price from his hide. He had failed horribly. The vengeful look in her eyes as she rode his cock, it was the first time she had ever completely dominated him in the act, clearly showing her authority and anger. Even so he missed her, was angry with her, needed to touch her… anything. At this point he would even welcome an argument so long as she was looking him in the eye and not giving a field report.

"Bane," Talia's voice was smooth and enticing. "Come sit with me by the fire."

He had been standing still, looking out over the ruin of Gotham with his hands grasping the collar of his shearling coat. Turning to look at his child he softened his expression and moved to kneel at her side, gratefully accepting the food she had been heating for him.

The mask was unclasped and he began to chew the warmed supper as Talia nudged him and gave him her playful stare. Time passed as they enjoyed the quiet and he suppressed the nagging worry for Nyssa until the radio sounded with news that she had just attacked Crane upon arrival at City Hall. The mad judge had recognized Esther Cain and she had reacted. Word for word the conversation was relayed up to the point when Nyssa viciously kneed Crane in the balls.

Talia was laughing softly at the report.

He tensed when a direct communication from a witnessing brother explained that the Oracle had been bent over, sniffing and still for ten minutes. Brows drew tightly together when the particulars of her weakened state afterward were detailed. Bane knew she must have altered Crane's memory again, remembered her explanation that it was both painful and difficult. When the report was finished and Bane heard the details of her final act of anger, how the Oracle had broken a radio the instant one of the initiates directed they call Bane, he grew angry again.

It enraged him because he sensed that it was less about Nyssa wanting him to do his duty and more that she knew his presence would only incite her further. _"I will not accept a man who cannot face the truth."_

He felt the warmth of a small palm on his knee and turned intense eyes to Talia.

"You have allowed her twist your mind my friend." Those big china blue eyes looked so sympathetic, so loving just as they had the night the Demon Head threw him away.

That familiar pang of sorrow came with the waking nightmare and brought with it a flash of those same soft eyes that looked at him now but full of venom as she screamed, _"I am not unworthy of you. You are unworthy of me!"_

Brows drew into a scowl as he looked at his child and heard her words: _Twist your mind_. It was true. The afternoon Nyssa had confronted him about Cassandra she had sentenced him to pay his tithe and she had twisted his mind… How could he have not recognized that sooner? All these nightmares, every pained burst of dark thoughts… she had done it. _"You must pay the tithe yet you deny what you fear."_

What did he fear? His eyes were locked on the loved face of his child as he thought it over. Talia pulled at the hand that held his mask until his face was exposed to her eyes. Over the years she wore the same sad scowl when she saw the damage, traced the lines of his branching scars, the new shape of his nose and remembered his former glory. Bane had once possessed the type of beauty Gotham men strived for. Now scarred he was only a shadow of his former perfection in her eyes.

Bane had never questioned why his face had been restored, the countless surgeries, the dental work, all hidden under the mask. He had just done as he was told, too pained to argue and too grateful to have her near. Esther had softly questioned back in Russia why his back had not been repaired and gave a knowing nod but not shared what she had seen. It had never really occurred to him. His back was a mangled mess of crushed bone and missing cartilage yet Talia had made certain his face was restored. Any strategist would have gone the other direction, but Talia had been young and when she had first seen the damage she screamed and cried.

He could not blame the child's disgust. He had been disfigured from the attack, hideous. His entire jaw had hung free, bone broken as it swung a little to the left. Many teeth were missing and his nose was a bulbous bloody lump. The slices to his lips and the outright gashed of his cheeks left a goodly portion of his inner mouth exposed. Maybe they just want him to be able to eat, speak, and breath.

Leaning up Talia pressed her lips to his unmarred cheek and kissed him. It was delicate and chaste, the same kiss she had given him when she was still only a scrawny child. His expression softened as his thoughts went back to the little girl she had been.

"Have you kissed her?" She whispered with wide eyes glowing in the firelight, full of possession as she looked at what was hers.

Bane put the mask to his mouth and breathed to ease the pain radiating from his spine before he heard her question. "Of course."

Talia sounded almost surprised. "She has seen you without the mask then?"

"Often." It seemed like an odd question. He cocked his head and looked at her.

"And it does not bother her?" She gestured to his scars.

Bane had to snort and strapped the mask securely back on before answering. "No." He thought of the way those icy blue eyes used to run over his face with approval and clear desire as it resonated thought their link. Yes, she thought he was very handsome.

Talia minutely sneered and before she could answer Barsad and the team returned. It was time for her to rejoin the refuges hiding twenty floors below.

* * *

Cold, Esther slipped through the shadows wandering aimlessly. The push and pull of her thoughts was driving her mad. She needed solitude, she needed open skies, she needed this nightmare to be over. Three more weeks. It had become her mantra. She felt the truth of Crane's words. She was sad… very very sad.

When her feet stopped outside her own private museum Esther did not hesitate to go inside and escape the bone chilling wind.

It was delightfully dark as she wandered through her haven. She did not need light to know the path, could walk the halls with her eyes closed, and relished doing it now. To her left was the Waterhouse exhibit and though she could not see the canvases she knew them stoke by stroke. Clicking the small flashlight from her pocket she stood before _The Crystal Ball_ and studied at the painted woman staring into the future.

"How did you do it with a smile?" She asked the dark haired seer on the canvas.

The beam of her light was focused on the serene face of the mystic and wondered if she had ever been responsible for the deaths of about a million people. There was no denying it. Esther had brought all of this to Gotham. She had led the men who now controlled the city, she had armed them, she had chosen to sacrifice the unworthy… all to follow Balance… all to serve Fate. She was inhuman, bound as a slave to her duty… weary.

The stone building blocked the wind and greater cold but was still frigid as a tomb as Esther stood for hours before the painting. Before she realized what she had done she was on her knees gazing up with eyes full of want.

A voice echoed in her head. _"What do you want?"_

How many times had she been asked that question? How many times had she refused to answer?

"I want to be free. I am tired of visions and the future." The words echoed hollowly off the empty marble floors like a prayer. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to raise my child in safety. I want to be loved and not used for what I am. I want to be human. And despite everything… god help me… I want him." She confessed everything to _the seer_ in the painting, every desire she had hidden away so she could serve until at last the most important came out. "I do not want to be the Demon Head."

"You cannot change what you are."

Eyes wide Esther's head spun around at the sound of that voice.

* * *

**I suspect that many readers were expecting a dramatic violent outburst from the Joker but his character is all about mental violence… though more is coming from him that is for sure. I hope you enjoyed and please share your thoughts. Reviews keep me motivated and I am grateful for each one.**

**The painting mentioned here is on Esther Cain's FB page if any of you would like to see it. It is gorgeous. www. facebook esther. cain. 545**


	34. Chapter 34

**Holy cow I reached over 400 reviews. I never, ever, would have thought it possible and have to admit I screamed a little when I saw it! THANK YOU to everyone who took the time to share their thoughts and encourage me. Cupcakes for everyone!**

**The feedback I received from the last chapter just blew my mind. Shout out to: mypoeticdownfall, boca3, DahliaX, hannahhobnob, atiketook, Chachel, TinkerbellxO, Velvet Red Bullet, Macaley, lovesalot123, ChidorixCixBritannia, Twisted Mystery, amberhardy, Huntress of his Heart, AvalonTheLadyKiller, BloodRose, OddQuestions, FieryLady36, psychorebel27, and the always amazing mystery guests.**

**Odd Questions odd question: What was the last book that the Joker read? –I asked fans of the FB page to take a crack at this one. Here what we got so far: Taming of the Shrew  
50 Shades of Grey.  
And this is by far my favorite answer yet: Joker doesn't read books. See, all them pages are in order, and he doesn't like that, being the bad ass agent of Chaos he is. So if he really wants to do something, he'll rent out an entire series of something, and watch the episodes all in a muddled order. Probably Supernatural. Then he'll return it days late. Pesky Order. Pfft.  
Keep the answers coming people. :)**

**As for the question many reviewers asked… just who was Esther referring to at the end of chapter 33? My lips are sealed. mwahahahahahaha**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

He was seated on a bench behind her, thick arms crossed over his chest as he met her gaze with a scowl. Blue eyes full and wide looked up as she would to her father and let all her grief show. They took their time. Motionless he waited for her and when she was ready she came and kneeled at his feet. Her cheek rested on his thigh as he pulled off the black wig and let her true form show.

She leaned against him for hours as he spoke to her and told her the truths of the world, a world he was well acquainted with. Esther remained silent and simply listened. He told her the story of his life, confessed his secrets as he patted her hair and soothed her. There was wisdom in all he spoke, honest truth. It had been so long since she had heard righteousness… but Tejan had always been a righteous man.

Esther spoke of the League's blindness, the dangers of zealotry and he simply scoffed. What the Oracle had failed to see was that her followers were not simple minded fools. They were men who had witnessed tragedy and had lost so much… men who gave up their lives to follow an ideal, the same ideal she was born to serve. They were no different than her. After all, didn't she follow her visions no matter what they showed her?

The truth had been like a smack in the face. How pretentious she was to claim to serve Balance faithfully, resenting it and looking down on her brothers the entire time. She kneeled in silence, her head on Tejan's knee, and thought over his words. What kind of woman was she?

The introspection was a painful one and she did not like what she found. Over the years she had used her purpose as an excuse to be distrustful, cruel, manipulative, untouchable, prideful, and superior. She had not been the woman that she could have been because she allowed her own weaknesses and insecurities to dictate her actions.

She would have to change. As the sun began to rise outside their pitch black vault she whispered her secrets. Esther spoke of the Teacher, the pain, the sacrifice… confessed her true purpose as he simply listened, a small smile on his face. He knew what she was, probably even before she had… had watched her resist what she was unwilling to fully embrace since the first day they met. So he had been patient.

Amongst all the brothers in her close acquaintance he had always had the strongest faith. Not once had Tejan questioned her… and he never would. Whatever the Oracle had planned… Nyssa al Ghul had planned, he would follow unhesitatingly to the death because she was Ra's al Ghul. It was not a name it was a calling and all who had served under that weighty title had been put there for a reason… and not one of them had truly desired the role.

Raising her head from his thigh she met his dark narrowed eyes and spoke the truth, "Many will die Tejan."

"So be it." It was coarse, gruff, and honest.

She understood his point. "When the moment comes, it will happen quickly."

He simply nodded.

"Then I leave it in your hands my brother." Strength had returned to her voice. His allegiance had given her more comfort then he could possibly ever know.

His dark hand skimmed over her hair. "If he can be saved?..."

Her expression was somewhere between sorrow and fury. "That is for Fate to decide. But there will be no mercy for Talia. She has much to answer for," Esther's voice grew thick with malice, "and I will kill her myself."

By the time all had been said between them many hours had passed. They did not linger, both full of purpose. Eventually Esther found herself in the vast bathroom at the Fountainhead standing naked before her mirror and took a good hard look. Her body was bathed in early morning light but the reflection in the mirror was macabre. What was once black paint had creased, smeared, and rimed her eyes in a death like grey, dripping down her cheeks. On her body patches of white and red where Jack's face and lips had pressed to her flesh made her look molted, like dingy patchwork. Paint was on her breasts, between her thighs, fingertips… everywhere.

She scanned her form in the reflection, gathering her long hair she held it back so she could see fully the paint, scars, bruises, all the marks on her flesh that told the story of a hard life. It was time to face the truth and do what had to be done. With that final thought she moved to the shower and let the hottest water she could tolerate pour over her skin, washing away everything she had allowed to cling to her.

Once clean she dressed and snuck into Cassandra's room to watch her sleep. Kneeling by her bed she leaned close and smelled the perfect little thing two very imperfect people created. Climbing in next to her she gathered her sleeping daughter in her arms and closed her eyes for just a moment, hugging the reminder she was not the soulless beast she felt she had become to save the city.

When Curtis came an hour later to wake Cassandra he found them sleeping soundly and closed the door to let them have their time together.

* * *

Bane's dreams had been powerful things in the few hours of rest he tried to find. Nightmares over and over where those beautiful china blue eyes had narrowed in hate as Talia screamed vile accusations at him and then an instant later ran to him with eyes full of love to save him from his loneliness, his rejection by her father plagued his mind. The years that passed between them, his sacrifices to see her cared for, his unshakable devotion felt meaningless. When he woke with a start Barsad was watching him with a scowl.

Before Bane could speak his lieutenant shared the only words he thought might comfort his friend. "Cain has returned home. Ahmed stated that she appeared unharmed."

The scowl that narrowed his grey eyes marginally lifted and sitting up he looked out the window at the low morning light. He did not have time to consider his thoughts before the door opened and Talia slipped in.

"Good, you are awake." Talia announced as she hurried though the office door, unsmiling as she crossed toward him.

He looked to his child with an annoyed expression. It was daylight, far more difficult to move through the building unseen. "You should not be here Talia."

Ignoring Bane's warning she met his eye and spoke, "That detective was just here, Blake. He informed Fox that there would be a group of Special Forces arriving later today."

Her voice was cold as were her eyes as she looked over her guardian.

"What time is their expected arrival?"

She smiled at the hardened solder that met her eyes, this was the Bane she knew, the man he really was. "Around noon. Make certain the team understands that I will escape with Detective Blake. He has access to Gordon and I will use him to finally discover the Commissioner's location." After briefly looking out the window her eyes darted back to her protector and Talia smiled viciously, "I do not want Fox killed. He may still be useful to me and it is fitting that he should witness the fire."

"If that is what you wish," Bane answered her, raising his hands to the collar of his armor.

Cocking her head to the side she began to imagine the appropriate punishment for a man like Fox. Then thought of Esther and scowled. "Has Esther returned?"

Grey eyes narrowed as if sensing the direction of her thoughts. A quick mechanical breath preceded the monotone statement. "Yes, she is at the Fountainhead."

Talia began to smile. "After you acquire Lucius Fox perhaps we should reintroduce them. She ought to conduct his interrogation, it will break his heart."

It was simple and straightforward and from the look on his face would broker no argument. "There is no knowledge that man has that is useful to us so long as Bruce is rotting in the pit. Fox is nothing and the brotherhood has better things to do with their time. Focus your attention of finding the Commissioner."

Her eyes ran over her guardian and noticed the dark marks under his eyes. Clearly Bane was in a mood and temper was not going to serve her here. Talia need to use gentle persuasion. Taking a step closer to her protector she smiled softly. Her fingers touched the metal tubes of his mask as her gratitude glowed in her eyes. "Yes, Bruce is rotting in the Pit… thanks to you my friend."

Something about her nearness made him feel strangely disconnected after the torturous dreams. "You should also be thanking the Oracle. She is the one who arranged it, set the wheels in motion so that he could be captured."

"Perhaps you are right." Talia conceded ready to drive home her point. "It must have been difficult for her to offer up the man who saved her from Crane. To subject him to torture when that is the very thing he rescued her from. All those years she did not kill him… waiting for the perfect time to offer him to her family and now Bruce suffers and Crane lives in luxury and safety as her pet. She has a very twisted form of justice…"

Though Bane's men continued to prepare for the attack and seemingly ignored them there was a subtle shift in the air. Looking to Barsad and his team Bane ordered them to leave the room. When he was alone with his child he looked her dead in the eye. "You should not say such things in front of your brothers Talia."

"I am merely applauding her dedication to the cause." Talia stated and leaned forward with an innocent expression. "But, you my friend are the one who defeated Batman. She may have seen the future but it was your actions that completed the task. Considering how many times she defeated him in battle and let him live… She could not do it. You are my champion, not her."

His hand went to his child's shoulder as he met her eye and spoke as a father. "She has done more to harm Bruce Wayne than you will ever know. Do not suspect that she has wavered in her duty."

Eyes wide, transfixed, she watched every tick of his expression and questioned in a skeptical whisper, "What has she done?"

"Bruce is in the Pit. You achieved your revenge; he will suffer, watch Gotham crumble before we burn it to ash… then languish in hell until he dies. Her past with Wayne helped achieve that goal."

Something was not right in his words and straightaway Talia seized at the gap in her knowledge. "Past. With. Wayne…?" Bane's phrasing hinted at some concealed secret. She could read him like a book and saw the truth in his eyes… but Talia could not believe it. Watching the grey eyes darken and shut off. All elegance was gone, all refined speech. The ferocious child from the pit twisted her face and showed her teeth. "Impossible, I have seen them together. Bruce hardly acknowledged Esther."

It had been a slip of the tongue. He was tired, annoyed… and kept his silence now. But little links were forming in Talia's thoughts, little sparks of maddening electric energy. How had a woman like Esther Cain become so close to Alfred, a man completely dedicated to his ward? She really had been close to Bruce once, close enough to get the attention of Fox… and that is why he had obsessively asked after her when the city fell. The old man suspected she had been targeted because of her connection to Wayne… Talia was astounded as the information began to assemble. Horror washed over her face at Bane's silence. "You are telling me they were lovers?"

"No." Bane growled weary of the subject Talia harped on then sighed tiredly as large china blue eyes looked up with such sadness that her guardian had concealed something from her. Before he could stop himself he spoke what he promised Nyssa he would never share, "Bruce had affection for Esther Cain. She did not return his love and she used it to destroy his mind."

Outright hostility dripped from Talia, eyes turned to slits. Every word Bane spoke was truth and it burned her. "You knew that Bruce Wayne once _loved_ Esther Cain and did not tell me," she spat the words in a chilling voice. "After everything I have done for you? All I sacrificed?"

Bane scowled and looked at his child wondering at her phrasing and felt his own anger bubble up. A familiar image shot before his eyes of her young face screaming vileness at him, swearing her hatred, and causing a sharp spike of pain behind his eyes. The nightmare phantom of her was so young, a teenager with wide blue eyes narrowed in disgust, just like she was looking at him now. An extreme urge to vomit pulled in his belly and he fought it, muscles beginning to seize as his mind was consumed in the whirlwind. He should never have mentioned Wayne.

A cold rush of fury itched under Talia's skin as she watched the look of self-loathing in her guardian's eyes. Esther would pay for her deception… abject abhorrence moved between her thoughts and when those wide blue eyes went to Bane he saw the truth of her hatred for the woman. He recalled Nyssa's warning and recognized he had broken her faith… "It was almost a decade ago Talia, of little importance now."

"Esther is never quite as she seems." Talia took a deep breath then softened her gaze for maximum effect. "You should not have concealed this from me… but you are right, with Bruce suffering in the Pit it no longer matters." Clearly she could no longer trust Bane so long as that bitch manipulated his mind. Talia put the facade on, the face of calm disinterest she had perfected since childhood. Stepping forward with controlled features she met his eyes and ran a hand down his arm as if to sooth him. "The fire rises."

Despite her calm accepting demeanor her mind was full of blood. Gotham would pay, Bruce would pay, but most importantly… Esther Cain would suffer. It was almost simple when the answer came to her. Esther would be forced to watch Cassandra die and when the little girl was a broken little corpse Talia would leave her enemy to be tortured by the rabid citizens. Madness spun and she gave her mind over to Chaos. As if he could sense it, miles away the Joker smiled as he sharpened his knife.

* * *

While Bane was ambushing the Special Forces and gathering the refugees sheltered at Wayne Enterprises Esther did not waste time. The bomb would detonate in 23 days and soon Bruce must arrive. Her sleep had been short but waking with her little girl had been a balm on her spirit. After eating a quick breakfast she left to delve into the darkness underground.

Sitting at the makeshift desk in her sanctuary the flicker of a single candle illuminated Natalie's old knife as Esther rolled it through her fingers and tried to see the future… Tejan would be invaluable in the final moments when the truth was revealed, that she knew without a vision… she could just feel it in her gut. Batman was coming back to Gotham. She could almost hear him nearby, as if he were whispering in her ear but there were no images of the future no matter how hard she looked… just that bat symbol burning on the bridge.

Setting the knife aside Esther reached for Harvey's coin, flipping in back and forth across her knuckles, marred side, clean side, marred side, clean side… over and over as she focused on the future but continued to see nothing… a void. With a frustrated sigh she gave up searching for what Fate seemed unwilling to show her. One thing was certain, she needed to prepare Bruce's path over the dangerous underground river.

Rope and tools were in her hands as she moved through the deepest tunnels and came to her secluded underground waterway. An honest smile spread her face when she found the stone path was practically a bridge over the turbulent water. It took hours to navigate, but she set marks along the walls, hammered in anchors to secure rope. It was a difficult journey, incredibly dangerous and required a sharp mind and strong body. When the sounds of bats came to her it was as if Esther were hearing the sweetest music. An hour later and she was standing in a pool of water staring in awe at the beauty of freedom. Tired legs pushed forward and the ground moved. Startled she froze and recognized where she must be when a platform rose under her feet. Wayne Manor was above her and this was Bruce's own secret place. Fate's subtle irony…

Eyes moved through the dim cavern and took in Bruce's Cave. When his armor rack rose from the platform she could not help but look inside. The Batsuit was gone, of course, but several other little trinkets remained behind. Cocking her head she reached for his grappling gun… then stole it. He did have great toys.

Leaping down she sloshed through the water to the mouth of the cave and found trees, the woods of the Palisades hidden behind a waterfall. For the last four and a half months she had not breathed air that did not smell of smoke and death. She spent more time than she should in that crisp untainted breeze… marveled at the beauty of the evergreen trees as if she had not seen them before. White clean snow, not one hint of grey ash sparkled around her.

Resisting the urge to fall to her knees, to just stop, she did not allow herself to linger. Turning her back on the beauty Esther felt it move through her… the freezing seizing of her body then the fire. Falling to the ground she rolled on her back, twisting in pain as images flashed in her mind. The water filled her lungs as she saw ice run red with blood. A wracking cough filled her chest as the phantom water receded. That same vision tormented her and grew stronger and more horrific each time she was forced to watch it. Refusing to think on it longer, to give it power over her, she focused on relaxing and felt the pain drained away and her eyes found the heavens.

Esther beheld the sky to be bluer than he had seen in ages. It was startlingly pure with hardly a smudge of white cloud. Clean, it was so clean. Unclenching her tight muscles she rolled from the snow as her eyes went back to the cavern. There was one more place she would visit before heading back to Gotham. A brief tour of Bruce's cave led to an elevator. One quick flip of a lever and she found herself in Wayne Manor's music room. When the wall began to close behind her she quickly grabbed a nearby table and propped it open to keep her exit available.

The place was silent and deserted. Being in the Palisades it was out of reach of the marauding looters, virgin as she walked through it. She could almost smell Alfred in the air, sense his easy smiles and enduring spirit. When she made her way to Bruce's rooms she moved with soft breaths and gentle smiles, tracing her gloved fingers over familiar items. He had built himself quite the odd collection of comforting trinkets in his den. It was cluttered but clean and one thing about it was perfect. There was no trace of Miranda Tate, she had never been in his most private space.

Air full of the scent of Bruce she felt as if he was with her. On the wall hung the scroll she had given him for his birthday all those years ago. Unlike much of his artwork it had never been subjected to target practice. Her fingers skimmed over it and on a whim she took it from the wall, rolling it up. The rest of the house was quickly explored and two more precious items gathered, the burnt photograph of his parents and his mother's pearls. The treasures were wrapped in plastic and tied to her back.

Making her way back to the cave she looked at the beauty of the space and sighed. Esther turned her back on the last slice of freedom she would ever know and crawled back to hell. It was almost funny how quickly she made the trip back to Gotham, like being sucked into a vortex that would not let her go.

* * *

It had been days he lay in that stinking cot almost comatose. Bruce had fought it at first, fought not to remember but it was crushing him and reforming his mind. And her voice was a constant, calling him… demanding he rise and fulfill his duty. He wanted to hate her, to despair, but then sleep came and she was there with those soft electric eyes, smiling at him. Laughing and teasing Esther ran through his thoughts. He remembered the weight of her body in his arms, the passion filled gaze locked on his when they made love… her sad history… and her dark nature.

He could feel her lips brush his ear as she spoke the words he had long forgotten, _"There is a price we all must pay. Our friendship must end. In order to forge the alliances I need to accomplish what must be done I can no longer have any dealings with you." _And he wondered just what she had sacrificed for Gotham_… _and knew… deep in his bones that her suffering had been monumental.

It was that thought, that one simple pang of feeling that made him open his eyes. Still at the bars the old man, the one referred to as the General, just stood and stared, mocking his weakness silently. Swinging legs over the side of the cot Bruce watched as the General shuffled away, clearly satisfied with what he had witnessed.

He ate, he drank; Bruce went back to training. He was furious, raging at Bane, at Esther, at himself, as he poured every ounce of that fury into his body, ignoring the scoffs of the caretaker. The television showed the latest update in Gotham and Bruce froze, that familiar terror creeping up his spine. Corpses dangle from the K Street Bridge. Men, the newscaster announced, that were a team of Special Forces sent into the city. Picking up a rock from the ground and yelling out all his frustration Bruce threw it, breaking the screen of the torture device.

Mind turned inward he continued to exercise and tried to see just what Esther Cain had given to him. Jabs of information that felt unfamiliar sat on the edge of his thoughts. Thinking of his body, of the strength he would need to fight a man like Bane he lost himself in his reverie and recognized some of the memories were not his, they were hers… memories of battle, or techniques he had never learned.

The wretched doctor heard him grunting as he continued sit ups. Mumbling incoherently to him Bruce ignored the blind man but his fat caretaker translated out of sheer boredom, "He says the leap to freedom is not about strength."

Scoffing lightly Wayne went back to the exercises. "My body makes the jump."

The doctor's old rheumy eyes turned slightly more toward him and tried to communicate what the boy has failed to grasp. Speaking in broken English he mumbled the truth, "Survival is the spirit. The soul."

"My soul is as ready to escape as my body."

A gnarled hand grasped the bars between them. "_Fear_ is why you fail."

Lips curled in a derisive snarl Bruce let his fury flow, "I'm not afraid. I'm angry."

White cloudy eyes looked away but all the old doctor could think of was her promise of the sun. When he heard the rich boy leave his cell the following morning he listened but knew… Bruce would fail the climb, especially worked up as he was.

His caretaker observed him from the distance, aware no crowd had gathered to watch him make the climb. They had seen it a million times… men fueled by desperation, not moving with caution, rushing… the whole prison knew what to expect. When the rich boy reached too carelessly in his haste a stone ripped from the wall and Bruce Wayne fell… he had not even made it half way.

When the sounds of his body smashing into the side of the wall flatly hit his ears the blind doctor took a breath and dreamed again of how the woman's warm hand felt on his skin as she whispered in his ear.

The old General and his son looked on with abject loathing as they themselves trained. "Let him hang there for a while…" He growled utterly annoyed with the failed initiate.

* * *

"I'm sorry that I can't offer you anything more comfortable Miss Tate," Blake said with a straight face as he led her into a small apartment.

Grateful Talia smoothed back her hair and offered a kind smile, "Please, do not trouble yourself. Thank you for helping me escape those terrorists."

When it was clear there was no saving Mr. Fox the young detective had pulled Mirada to safety amidst the gunfire and bloodshed when Bane's men descended on the Special Forces and slaughtered them. For hours Blake and Miranda moved like spiders through the city, creeping from shadow to shadow in the daylight, until at long last he brought her to his old apartment.

He ran his eyes over the beautiful woman, noting her cool, and was glad she was no trembling mess. Stepping into the small space she scanned his personal items and asked politely for a glass of water. With a quick close mouthed smile he nodded and went to the kitchen, filling a beer mug with tap water and taking it straight to her. "You should be safe here for now. Bane's men seldom move in this neighborhood. But it would be best if we move you to one of the safe houses as soon as possible."

"No." Talia shook her head. "I am responsible for the state this city is in and it is about time I try to atone. You are a police officer, I will help you in any way I can."

The young detective froze in his movements and looked at her. She seemed sincere and was clearly smart… was on the board of Bruce Wayne's company after all. Maybe she could be a valuable ally but Blake doubted the Commissioner would approve. Since the bloodbath at Arkham Gordon was even more firm in his refusal to let ordinary citizens risk their lives against Bane's men. It was as the woman Esther Cain had said… the army they needed was just waiting below ground.

"You can help me by staying safe," he said with a tight smile. "With Fox in their hands you are the only person who could reattach the bomb to the reactor."

"I saw the way those Special Forces soldiers spoke down to you. Clearly you are capable, you have survived the occupation but were not taken seriously… that is how I feel as well. Think on that while you are out trying to fight an army alone." The cynicism that flowed through her voice struck a nerve with him. Talia was a master manipulator.

He turned brown eyes to her, looking over her stern expression and hesitated. "I'm going to find us supplies… stay here. In a few days we'll move to a safe house where the survivors of the resistance shelter."

Talia sat back on his couch and dissected the day… looking for any small advantage she could use as he gathered a worn pack. Fox was in Bane's hands, Esther was back with the brotherhood. Fox, Esther, Fox, Esther… her mind shifted back and forth. Then a very strange fact dawned on her. Fox had stopped asking after the woman, had not mentioned her name once in weeks… thinking back she tried to pinpoint the moment and her eyes went wide. She had not heard Fox speak Esther Cain's name since the day he met Detective Blake.

"Before you go Detective Blake there is one thing. You have more news than I do." Talia spoke with a much softer expression. "I am looking for my best friend. Do you have any word of a woman named Esther Cain?"

If Fox had wanted this woman to know he would have already told her. Zipping up his jacket Blake shook his head. "Who?"

"You were the officer who pulled her from a car wreck a few months ago. Blonde, pretty… blue eyes. She has been missing and I am worried."

"I have not seen her." His voice was clipped as he adjusted his jacket and opened the door. "Keep away from the windows."

* * *

The ruined photo, the scroll, and the pearls sat on her desk beside her treasures as the candle burned out with a quick puff of smoke before Esther left the room. Above ground she moved with speed but froze when she saw the three bodies being strung up on the K Street Bridge. Bane had been successful in his altercation with the Special Forces.

The streets were desolate. For a city filled with millions it had become decidedly quiet over the last few weeks. Citizens were terrified to leave their homes in the daylight, worried they too might end up on the pyre. Brisk gusts had begun to sweep through the streets, making the walk a slow laborious parade to City Hall. She pulled in a deep cold breath and looked back to the ground, the snow was starting to melt in the sunlight and grey sludge was working its way down the storm drains, no doubt disgusting the cops trapped below.

Pausing in the shadows of City Hall Esther watched Bane's newest collection of prisoners marching up the street through the midday bone chilling winds. They looked cold and frightened as they climbed the icy steps to join the rest of the doomed waiting to stand before Judge Crane. Annabel Forsythe was among them, her nephew Philip Stryver mildly sneering behind her, over confident that he would be protected. Philip Stryver was in for a surprise. At the rear of the parade marched Lucius Fox. He was calm, collected even in the face of imminent death. When the march ended and the latest assembly of Gotham's privileged was shoved into the basement Esther stepped from the shadows and slipped unseen into City Hall.

Moving with purpose toward the back rooms, she passed out of the view of citizens and made her way to her office. Seated at Commissioner Gordon's desk Esther went over the most recent reports of troop movement with Tejan as she ate her first real meal in days.

When Bane arrived he burst through the courtroom ignoring the crowd, stomped down the halls to her office, and walked straight in interrupting their dialogue. He simply stopped before her, silent but breathing in long angry hisses of breath. Tejan quickly stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

She had had not seen Bane in days and now he was taking up too much space and apparently in a foul mood. Lifting one eyebrow she asked with a confused tone, "I assume everything with the Special Forces was a success?"

The way his eyes flared at her casual tone made her cock her head and set down the sandwich in her hand. Bane's energy was all over the place, angry, jealous, determined, shamed, but most of all exhausted. Esther had been expecting some type of awkwardness when they were face to face again but this was something far greater. Waves of provocation were rolling like heat off his skin.

His hands came to the desk and he leaned over it until his mask was almost touching her nose. Derision and anger laced his voice. "You knew it would take seven days for the Special Forces to arrive."

She cocked her head to the side and answered with a blank face. "I had a rough estimate and I wanted you to spend time with Talia before she was out of your reach."

"Leave Talia out of this." His hand met the desk with a loud thud before Bane began pacing, growling as he darted glances at her. "This is about you and me."

Esther slowly stood from her desk and tried to feel him out with her power. Bane froze and held her eyes with a heavy glare. "I feel what you are doing Nyssa." Slowly he stalk around the desk and stood before her, large and imposing. "I am familiar with your little mental tricks. It is selfish and one-sided if you do not reciprocate."

He was really upset and intuitively she reached out a hand to touch his arm. Bane quickly grabbed her wrist, keeping her from making contact. After two full breaths hissed through the mask the intensity of his eyes began to burn and he pulled her roughly against him, enfolded her against his armored chest. Esther sensed that he expected her to reach out with her gift then, to calm him from the chaos in his mind, but she did not. Bane needed to face what clearly plagued him and she would not ease the burden he had to pay. When he snorted and narrowed his eyes he sought comfort another way. He pushed the long blond hair aside, exposing her neck where he immediately pressed the mask to her throat, inhaling deeply. God he missed her! He needed this to never happen again.

Intense and over excited grey eyes narrowed as he gripped too tightly and tried to erase all the dark things that stuck to his thoughts. The press of the metal tubes of his mask into her neck was uncomfortable and she lightly put her hands on his flanks and pushed him away.

"WHY!?" he roared loudly in her ear, clinging tighter. He would not let her go. The rancor in his voice did not agree with the longing in his eyes. "You cannot deny me forever."

"You know why," she whispered with pain in her voice. "I warned you time and time again but your pride and foolish determination trapped you in a great debt to Balance. You will pay the Tithe or be destroyed by it and I will not help you. You must face the fire alone."

"And when it is finished?" The hiss of his question made it a demand and an inquiry so layered Esther wondered if he even realized what he was truly asking her.

She said it simply, answering the greater question, "You must decide that for yourself." It was clear to her with his familiar mind so near that he had begun to grasp the she was the cause of his mental anguish. That coupled with her lack of vision made her feel… very alone. Soon he would realize that they had always been subtle enemies.

Grabbing her arms he shook her and demanded in a low nasty hiss as his exhausted mind looked for any reason he could to argue, "I do not understand what you want from me woman!"

"Bane," her hands slowly ran from his armor to his neck as she looked into his eyes, studying his expression. He looked soul worn and hurt. "You will find the strength if you are a true follower of Balance."

His whole body froze and he straightened, looking as if she had slapped him. Grey eyes burned as he grasped her true meaning, she doubted him. A threatening growl tore from his throat as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I will fulfill Ra's al Ghul's destiny… at any cost."

After a deep breath she cupped his masked cheek, looked him dead in the eye, and spoke in hard words. "His destiny was to die in Gotham. Do not follow Talia's misguided belief that she can walk another's path. Face your own destiny and no one else's."

"That is twice now you have mentioned Talia." Grey eyes narrowed. His voice was twisted by the mask as he growled lowly, "Why?"

The words took some time for Esther to speak so directly. "Because she is dangerous and not what she seems."

A malicious slow spreading grin stretched under the mask. "Funny, she says the same thing about you."

"And she is right." Esther held his eyes as she spoke, "Has she admitted to you yet why she brought Cassandra here?"

The Giant fractionally deflated but did not say a word. He held her tightly, almost as if Esther would evaporate and took slow measured breaths. The storm in his skull weakened and became just a shadow of what had been driving him mad.

"I can see that you are as exhausted as I am Bane but if you do not loosen your grip I am going to strike at you." Esther pulled out of his to tight grasp and loudly cracked her back. The glare she threw his way was not friendly as she took a seat.

"Tell me why." It was clear he was trying to control the urge to grab her again as he spoke.

"You had a week to talk to Talia." Esther grumbled, annoyed he let it go for so long. "Why accept silence, why not question something so monstrous. Cassandra is just a little girl, a true innocent no matter who parented her."

He tried. A deep breath puffed his chest as Bane said what he had long suspected. "She is punishing you for something."

Esther nodded. "She fears I am her eclipse."

He put a hip on the desk and faced the window as he thought over her words. Could it really be petty jealousy? "Because I love you…"

"No. She tried to kill me with a truck because you love me but that was not enough to harm my child. A child she no doubt thought would be useful to her as a female initiate in the future."

The mask turned to face her. "Because the brotherhood loves you?"

Her eyes held his, urging him to continue but her lips stayed stubbornly mute. Bane's brows drew together in a slight scowl as he ran through a list of possibilities. The words were lyrical as he spoke to himself. "Oberon said something to her… something about you and it threatened her so much she felt the need to have Cassandra here."

He was so very close and it burned in her eyes but he had to put this together himself.

Meaty fingers clutched the collar of his armor as he allowed himself to consider what Talia would so aggressively act out for and his expressive eyes went wide. "He made her think that you would replace her as leader of the League of Shadows. Her Eclipse…"

"But I am not." Esther said with a dangerous smile as she watched his profile. "You are. I made it so… _You_ are her Eclipse."

Under the mask scarred lips pressed into a thin line as he looked out the window. He knew this, had mentored Talia and carried the brunt of the work despite the title. It had never been explicitly said but the brotherhood all understood Bane was their leader and stood behind him… but Talia had never recognized that fact. She still viewed him as a subordinate and he had always done as she wished… he had perpetuated Talia's false view.

The voice of the Oracle was like sharp music as she said what they both knew to be true. "Balance is more important than personal ambition. Caught up in her vendetta against Bruce she has painfully failed to realize that she never was and never will be the leader of the League of Shadows." When at long last Bane looked her in the eye Esther linked with him just enough for him to feel the truth of her words. "Talia lacks the skill, focus, and dedication to ever be worthy of the role. I know this, Ra's al Ghul knew this, and you… you also know this."

The connection was severed and Esther put a hand on Bane's muscular thigh resting on the desk near her. Looking down at the small pale fingers his scowl deepened as he thought over the many things that had been rushing through his mind over the last weeks. The Oracle's hand had been involved long before she came to the brotherhood. She had spent almost a decade on preparation and subtle movements that made the path clear for Bane to stand as leader, to operate in Gotham successfully… to destroy Bruce Wayne. With a cadenced pattern he spoke through the mask. "You have been moving us all across the chessboard from the beginning." His hand covered hers, thick fingers circling her wrist. "And you are playing against him."

Even with the slight pressure on her wrist she gently squeezed his thigh tenderly. "No. I am playing against you."

Again she looked so sad. Bane's massive hand came up to cup her cheek, thumb running over the dark smears beneath her tired eyes. He should not have barged in here and caused an uproar, he had upset her again. "You don't mean that."

Leaning into the heat of his hand she pressed her cheek to his palm and closed her eyes. "23 days until detonation."

* * *

Blake offered Miranda shelter at his small apartment for three nights. In that time she had begun the careful work of threading herself into his mind, made certain that he saw her as a capable woman with just a hint of damsel in distress. He was a bitter untrusting man but overly polite with his fake smile and accommodating attitude. She knew the signs of a hard childhood, knew how to coax and prod that type of pain… and she believed it was only a matter of time before he was putty in her hands.

After his return with meager supplies neither of them left the apartment for the first two days. Blake was overly cautious, wary of patrols and waiting for the number of militia traversing the neighborhood to die down. The two refugees sat mostly in silence, though Miranda made a point of smiling when their eyes met and offering cultured politeness, slowly watching him soften.

The third night as they sat crouched in the dark eating supper Miranda began to make conversation. She started with light careless stories, entertaining reminiscence, speaking often of her best friend Esther Cain, her eyes aglow as she described the woman. After a funny story about Esther and the famous movie star, Christopher Hammond, Talia's tone grew forlorn. The tale changed to the sad truth of her circumstances. "Lucius Fox and I have been so terrified for her." Damp china blue eyes held his as she spoke. "Her fiancé… he seemed like such a nice man. Finally she was settling down, constantly talking about the upcoming wedding." A tear ran down her check. "Turns out the man we all thought was so wonderful was one of Bane's soldiers. He abducted Mr. Fox and me that first day. Used her… and we have not seen her since."

Chewing the undercooked rice he had prepared for them Blake stared at the wall. He did not know Esther Cain but what he had seen showed her to be very different from what this woman was describing. He was not sure why but something in his gut just seemed off about the whole thing. If Esther wanted Miranda to know she was still out there, working for the cause, she would have told her.

Looking at his guest he noticed the flush in her cheeks as she spoke, the enlivened light of her usually calm expression. "I am sorry you lost your friend… it sounds as if you were very close."

A small dreamy smile hid the rancor in Talia's heart. "As close as sisters, so much in common." The smallest of breathy chuckles preceded her statement. "I suspect she even dated my boyfriend a long time ago, though neither of them ever mentioned it. But Bruce Wayne is a very private man… and Esther, well, she does not like to talk about the past."

Blake cocked a brow, sipped his water, and said nothing. Something about Miranda Tate was not as it seemed… and he wondered if she too knew Bruce Wayne was Batman… that Esther Cain was far more than she seemed. It was clear to him the Mr. Fox had not shared the small exchanged that took place between them when they first met… And that alone sharpened his resolve to keep his mouth shut. The next morning he dropped Miranda Tate off at the safe house suddenly uncomfortable with her innuendos and strange mangled histories.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! I would appreciate hearing your thoughts and now that the story had taken a turn or two I want to know who you ship, Joker or Bane?**

**Love you all for reading. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.**


	35. Chapter 35

**So many wonderful reviews! Thank you: boca3, Chachel, PromiseMeCourage, MaskOfRed, amberhardy, ChidorixCixBritannia, yoho, dukeorsino, KrysOfSorrow, LittleMissDaae, hannahhobnob, Velvet Red Bullet, Huntress of his Heart, marulk, Scarlett Nemesis, Macaley, AvalonTheLadyKiller, casper6six6, OddQuestions, and the wonderful and awesome mystery Guests.**

**The latest who ships who poll is: Bane 9 votes, Joker 11 votes. I have to admit I am surprised at how much the numbers shifted…. They are so close!**

**This week's Odd Question really made me giggle: If Cassandra invited Bane and the Joker to a purple, princess, unicorn tea party that required them to follow a certain "dress-code", which one would come and wearing what? Here are the hilarious answers you came up with people:**

**-I'm not sure about bane but I can just picture the joker wearing a purple tutu over his usual clothes (minus the coat of course) excuse me while I go have a laughing fit.**

**-Joker would probably use it as an excuse to shave his legs, and come decked out in an adult sized glittery tutu. Bane, meanwhile, would object to such "nonsense" but be forced to wear a tiara after Cassandra placed one on his head.**

**-The Joker would shower, trim his hair, wear a clean purple suit and no makeup, to impress Esther. Bane would enlist Barsad, Tejan and Ahmed in helping him make three crowns out of foil; a princess tiara for Cassandra, a queen's crown for Esther, and a king's crown for himself. This would impress Cassandra, which is the best way to impress Esther. (This one was brilliant and made me laugh for a good five minutes)**

**And with no further ado…**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Two weeks to detonation**

The bodies of the three Special Forces soldiers swung in the winds as they hung from the ruined K Street Bridge, almost hypnotic as they swayed.

"Mommy?" Cassandra had crept up closer to the brooding woman staring out the window.

Swallowing she looked to her child and forced a small smile. "Yes little devil?"

Cassandra raised her arms in a silent demand to be picked up. She was scooped up and settled on her mother's hip instantly. Esther turned her head back to watch the distant swinging corpses but a little hand spun her back to meet large glittering black eyes, making it clear she wanted her mother's attention on her and not on whatever she found so fascinating out the window.

A little kiss was pressed to her mouth and the hand on Esther's cheek, hoping to initiate a silent conversation. Of course the woman smiled, eyes softening as she opened the link and embraced her. _"Yes Cassandra?"_

_"I love you mommy."_

They were the most beautiful words a mother could hear and Esther hugged her closer, smiling broadly. _"I love you too."_

The little girl just leaned against her and toyed with her loose blonde hair. She sensed the surge of childlike adoration and devotion, rubbed her hand against Cassandra's face and hair, and simply looked at her. She would turn six in a few short days. No longer the tiny baby and toddler, now she was a proper little girl, smart, hilariously devious, and in great danger. Brushing her thumb over the little blonde eyebrow she looked into the stark black eyes and felt heartsick.

_"You look so much like your father."_ Esther had not meant to think it and instantly cringed when she realized Cassandra had heard every word.

Those little black eyes grew wide with excitement, _"I do?"_

_"Yes,"_ Esther admitted silently. _"You do my love."_ She traced her little chin, _"Here,"_ and then ran a finger around the sweet black eyes, _"and here."_

It was never a topic they had discussed. Cassandra had been too young to grasp the concept that Curtis was not her biological father but recently it was clear the little girl knew the difference. Recognized she had been taught to call him by his name, had never called him dad.

Esther sensed her little one's excitement at the direction of their conversation as glistering dark eyes bore into hers. _"What else?"_

_"You have his sense of humor."_ That was the last thing Esther was going to say on the subject. After a lingering kiss on Cassandra's forehead her daughter went back to playing with her hair.

The door opened and the sound of combat boots rang through the entry. Bane stepped heavy footed into the room to see the woman he loved cradling her child. Troubled grey eyes ran over her face with a concerned frown, she looked so lost as she absorbed the sweet smirk on her daughter face.

The little girl climbed down and ran to the men, grabbing Barsad by the hand as he sat down his equipment. Cassandra, in an excited little voice, instantly begged that he play her favorite song, pulling him toward the piano. Esther's eyes went back to the three macabre pendulums hanging off the bridge lost again in her trance.

Easing up behind her Bane watched her expression in the reflection of the glass. She was gone again in her dream world, had spent much of her waking hours as if in a stupor as she tried to sort out the future. She had been standing there the night before and remained when he woke up and left for City Hall. Even though he had seen her holding Cassandra he suspected she had not moved from that position. When he asked Curtis it was confirmed. No food, no sleep… just lost in time staring out the window.

His hand on her shoulder did not wake her so Bane stepped nearer until her back was flush with his chest and watched the same corpses swing in the wind.

"Crane…" Esther mumbled from far away. "On the final night you will kill Crane."

"If that is what you wish," he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

She took a small breath. "It is not what I wish but I will not be there to do it."

"What do you see Nyssa?" He whispered hoping that whatever part of her was speaking would answer.

"I see the fire rise and nothing else."

Knowing she would step away from him the instant she came back to the present Bane let himself have his moment and held her even with the other soldiers in the room. While her mind was far away his thoughts circled on how quiet the city had become. Quiet was bad… Every warrior knew an unnatural stillness was only the calm before the storm. Talia had integrated with Blake and was out of contact on her hunt for the Commissioner but still had not found him. The rebels had made no move as they continued to lick their wounds, unaware that the bomb would go off in two weeks. The rampaging masses had quieted considerably with the latest cold snap. No matter how still the city appeared something was coming, he could feel it.

Aside from the feeling in his gut it was clear something was deeply troubling Nyssa. She had not been the same since his return from Talia and that difficult conversation in the office. Bane had kept her close, giving her assignments that tied her to City Hall. Only twice had she gone into the dark city, once to visit Selina Kyle and once to play poker with Maroni. There had been no sign of Oberon no backlash from their public fight and she had refused to speak of it when questioned.

Bane had been correct when he believed that Nyssa had altered Crane's memories. The mad judge had not mentioned a thing but sat uneasy in his chair for days as the brothers snickered quietly. And once again he was intensely interested in spying on the Demon, ask too many questions, whenever she would briefly appear in the courtroom… which was far less often.

Curtis called from the kitchen that dinner was prepared and Bane looked down to see Esther remain motionless. As Barsad's music stopped he heard Cassandra squeal and run forward.

Bane gave her a squeeze. "Nyssa, wake up. It's time to eat."

Nothing.

Changing tactics he just picked her up and carried her to the table as Cassandra giggled and watched them. Setting her in her chair the group watched as she continued to stare forward like a zombie.

"Cain." Barsad tried. "Fooooood. That thing you are obsessed with."

Nothing.

Curtis put a serving on her plate, "Its chicken salad Nyssa, your favorite."

"You are all doing it wrong!" Cassandra stated with a groan and an eye roll in a perfect copy of her father's dramatic expressions. Scrambling to her knees is the chair the little girl leaned over and put her hand on Esther cheek and mentally said _"Mommy eat."_ And Esther woke right up and reached for her fork once she realized she was at the table.

"Cassandra!" Curtis hissed. "Sit down."

Bane was staring with wide unbelieving eyes, glaring actually, right at Curtis. "How did she do that?"

"How did who do what?" Esther asked innocently as she took a bite and let out a sigh of pleasure. "It's really good Curtis. Thank you."

The weight of Bane's stare came to her but he said nothing. Esther shoveled in the food, clearly famished, as the men began to have their normal table chatter. The instant her plate was empty Curtis piled another huge serving and met her eye with that bullying energy that made her grin and answer with a "yes sir."

Barsad begin to tell a vaguely inappropriate story that made Esther snicker and roll her eyes then cover her daughter's ears. "Are you out of your mind!?"

The men just laughed at her and Barsad waggled his eyebrows. The room seemed so normal and so false. Everyone was trying too hard. When the meal was finished Bane took his plate to the bedroom to eat in privacy and Esther went right back to the window and right back to her trance while Curtis tended Cassandra and prepared her for bed.

It was dark and Nyssa was alone when Bane came back to the living room. "Why do you keep watching the bridge?"

"Hmmmm?" Esther asked snapping back from her thoughts.

"The bridge… you have been staring at it for a two days."

Esther cocked her head at his reflection behind her. "Maybe it's the bodies, they are hypnotic." She was teasing just a little.

Bane had the tiniest of smiles under his mask; it had been a long time since she had been playful. But in case she was marginally sincere he would have them taken down while they were sleeping.

They spoke in unison, Bane serious and Esther mimicking his voice, "Tomorrow you will leave this apartment and assist me at City Hall," and she smirked at the look on his face.

"Are you mocking me Woman?"

"A little." She took a deep breath and looked him dead in the eye. "Bane, it is time for you to move forward with your promise to me. Have you arranged for Cassandra to be smuggled away yet? I have not seen a hint of it in the future."

Before he answered he ran a hand down her hair. "Yes. Seven days before detonation I have a food truck prepared to carry you out of the city. Once over the bridge you can take your child to safety outside of the blast and radiation radius. I will come for you when it is over."

Speaking to herself she thought over the timeline, "Seven days before detonation…" She breathed as she tried to sense anything regarding the situation. One thing she knew for certain, Fate's emissary still had an obligation to Gotham, she would take Cassandra to safety then her final work would begin… She would bring Bruce home and stand against any brother who refused to follow Balance. Esther looked back to the bridge and once again was lost in her trance as she watched the flames of the future burn.

Bane observed her, watched her with a scrutiny that hinged on fixation until she looked settled in her dream world. He put a hand to her face, just as Cassandra had done, and simply observed. The little girl had done something, something that made Curtis nervous and Nyssa feign ignorance.

His thoughts were banging around, frustrated and aggravated. As he watched her Nyssa's face began to look troubled, annoyed… exactly how he was feeling. He quickly pulled his hand away and watched fascinated as she fractionally relaxed. Under the mask his jaw dropped. Placing his palm back he tried to think of things that he knew she liked and there was an ever so slightly softening around her eyes.

All those times he had seen Cassandra and Nyssa play silently… they had not been silent at all. The little girl knew how to communicate like this… Nyssa had taught her.

It was manipulative and he knew it but Bane pressed his hand back and thought of his love, his desire, and the strength they had together. His eyes focused on the bridge as he carried forth his own strange meditation and when the hour had grown late he looked at her again and saw that she was far more relaxed then he had seen in months. His hand traveled to her spine and he began to rub down the curve of her neck.

"You are distracting me, "Esther whispered, eyes finding his in the glass. "You must stop this Bane."

"Stop what?" He asked with an edge of challenge and mock innocence.

Narrowing her eyes Esther cocked her head to the side and watched him, fully aware he had found a little loophole in her trance. "What do you want?"

"Come to bed, you need rest." He said it in a quick mechanical breath.

"No. I am still trying to see the future but something is blocking my vision. I must be vigilant."

"The future will arrive in due time." He did not hesitate to just sweep her up and stalk through the apartment toward their room. As she struggled he mocked, "Perhaps if you had been eating and sleeping properly you might actually stand a chance of escape."

He had a good point.

* * *

Talia scanned the room and let out a weary sigh for show. There were only about thirty at this safe house… mostly Arkham survivors and a few stragglers. Many suffered from post-traumatic stress disorder… flashbacks and tears were common. One skinny wide eyed man only giggled if you spoke to him, he was by far the worst. They were the perfect fodder… all ripe for manipulation… all exactly what she needed to destroy Esther Cain.

"Miss Tate." A refugee, one of the former rebel leaders, spoke her name softly as he handed her a small bowl of food. "We are glad you are back. When you did not return last night we were worried for you."

With a soft smile Talia took the offered dinner and began to eat. "Thank you. How is your leg Mr. Aries?"

He was rubbing his knee absentmindedly than caught himself. The demon had cut him badly during the battle at Arkham. After the injury he laid in the blood and snow and feigned death like a coward, terrified and bitter. When another member of the resistance shot the Demon in the chest the woman came to him, lifted him from the battlefield and together they escaped in the smoke. Fifty stiches and a terrible infection later all he could do was dream of Demon's death. "My leg is fine." It was a lie… he could not go to the hospitals out of fear for being recognized and without proper medical attention it was only getting worse, it even smelled terrible.

The other survivors were in just as bad shape.

Leaning closer as if in confidence Talia whispered to the man. "Don't tell the others, but I heard a rumor last night. Detective Blake told me…" Her voice trailed off and her face organized into a false expression of worry and fear. Shifting her eyes to the floor then back at the fully engaged Mr. Aries she whispered even lower, "Gordon has confirmation that the Demon is going to flee the city… with her child." The last words were spoken so low, so soft, he had to read her lips to understand.

Huge brown eyes looked at her and unconsciously his hand traced the line of stiches in his leg. How many children had died because of the bitch terrorist's actions? Mind burning with the opportunity for revenge his eyes began to dart around and quick wheezes of breath left his nose. "Where? When?"

Since her last meeting with Bane Talia knew Esther had him wrapped around her finger… she suspected he would send the child away… and had done everything in her power to find out when and where. Hiding in the office building right across from Esther's apartment window Talia had sat in wait. When Bane came to her the night before Talia watched through night visions binoculars as Esther lips formed the words, "_Bane, it is time for you to move forward with your promise to me. Have you arranged for Cassandra to be smuggled away yet?"_

The dark almost silent laughter that fell from her throat and she lay in the shadows and watched still echoed in her mind. With the mask it was impossible to see Bane's answer but Esther stupidly repeated it and Talia saw every move of her lips. "_Seven days before detonation…"_

There was only one way out of the city… Bane would use a food truck. Now it was only a matter of discovering which one.

"I do not know where… he did not say. But I know when. "Next Thursday… on a food truck… undisguised."

"What do you mean undisguised?" The man's eyes went wide and hungry for revenge.

Voice low her eyes darted around the room as she spoke, "She has many enemies in the city… dangerous mobsters who have seen her without the paint. The woman is blonde as is her child… that is all I know. Even with the knowledge Gordon fears the woman… they are not going to move against her they just want her out of Gotham."

Edging closer, his green eyes wide and eager voice bitter with hatred Mr. Aries spoke, "Gordon has done nothing for this city but hide for the last four months. If you could discover where she will be… we could ambush her as she ambushed us. We could make her pay."

Miranda whispered to herself as the darkness in her continued to fill him with the suggestion. "What about the little girl?"

Mr. Aries simply narrowed his eyes and sneered.

China blue eyes looked nervous as Talia bit her lip and shrunk in on herself. "If what they say is true… it would take a lot more than just the men and women in this room to catch her."

"It's like you said Miss. Tate. The Demon has many enemies. We just need to find them."

"I don't know… it could be dangerous Mr. Aries." Her hand went to his knee, manipulatively stroking over his wound so he remembered his pain.

"Revenge is the only thing I have to live for now." His mind was already full of plans. First thing in the morning he would reach out to the local street gang. The leader, Pascal, had weapons and was rumored to hate the Demon.

Miranda Tate looked frightened but on the inside Talia was glowing. "If you do this you must make it look as if her exit was successful or Bane may set off the bomb. It would have to be a very well thought out trap."

* * *

**One Week to Detonation**

"Nyssa," He stroked his knuckles down the side of her sleeping face. The entire night he had held her close in her sleep and lightly touched and traced her body. That strange weight was becoming more apparent on her shoulders each time he saw her… a manifestation of the trouble in her mind.

The last week she had been constantly at work. Meetings with Tejan, organizing everything she would leave behind in his hands when the Oracle left the city. Her imminent departure was known by a few but Bane suspected the rumor had traveled through the brotherhood, felt their acceptance and even relief that she would leave the city… that she would still be a servant to the surviving League of Shadows outside of Gotham.

It was clear she was concerned about Bane's plan to smuggle Cassandra away. Had made him change the truck about a dozen times so that secrecy was kept… and he did all she wished and more. He had been attentive, done small things to please her, and told her often that he loved her… though she refused to reply. It did not matter, he could see it on the rare occasions he caught her looking at him… a longing in her eye. The icy blue would dart away each time he met that gaze but he knew what he saw… and wondered if she even realized how much she loved him.

"Nyssa," he said it again this time with a long stroke down her spine. He was not calling to her, he was simply chanting the name because it belonged to him.

There was a syringe full of the drugs that let him have a short time free of the mask. He had prepared it hoping to entice her to lay with him one last time before she was gone but when she looked so exhausted and forlorn when she came to bed he simple stroked her until she slept. It was almost morning now and he had spent the entirety of the darkness studying her face, memorizing her scent, and whispering to her in the dark.

When the sun began to rise Bane reached an arm to the nightstand with a deep sigh and fumbled for the syringe. The injection was quick and the mask removed. He started with her temple, brushing his lips across the smooth skin as his mind filled with his consuming love for her… knowing now that she would sense it when they touched… knowing that it spoke to her. Next he lightly traced her jaw until his lips found her soft sleeping mouth. The kiss was long, simple, and stirring, slowly waking her to warm thoughts and artful pressure.

Unlike their last coupling this was not about his need for comfort, he made that clear in his thoughts. This was Bane comforting her, letting her know everything was going to be okay. Half-awake she began to kiss him back, her power having connected to him before she was even aware of it. When slender pale arms sleepily wrapped around his neck he smiled into the kiss and dipped his tongue into her mouth.

After a night of his constant stroking her skin was sensitized and tingled under his fingertips. His mouth left her to taste her neck, to nip and gently suck the skin exactly where he knew it would make her toes curl. As her mind slowly came to consciousness he held their bond tightly, with a loving determination in case she panicked at the connection. She did not, even now he felt her melting into it, becoming almost nothing but softness and physical touch.

He could see her, completely open and strangely nonexistent at the same time… as if she had fragmented in the last months and reformed into something different. But she was still his Nyssa, whatever this new spirit, her core was unchanging and that gave him comfort. Fingers skimmed her nipples, teasing them with feather light strokes before he palmed the mass of her breast and kneaded the flesh. The gasp that passed her lips made him shudder, he could feel her want, knew that with each pass of her skin she was growing excited and wet.

Tongue circling the taunt peak of her breasts he blew cold air against the flesh and watched as she writhed and arched up, craving his mouth. He gave it to her. Heat enveloped her nipple as with a gentle sucking he tugged at the bud, tongue and teeth enticing.

He was hard, so unbearably hard, that his body craved to plunder hers, to take and roughly claim… but he did not. Instead he moved lower kissing her mound before dipping his tongue between her folds, lapping gently as her mind fully wakened. Caught somewhere between a snarl and a moan her legs spread and he kissed her little pearl, twisting two fingers in her wet hot depth to prepare her, to tempt her, wanting her to ask him out loud for his body.

Bane gave her pleasure, brought her to the borderline but kept the pace just slow enough that she would not peak. Occasionally his mouth would leave her and in a flowing movement his lips would find her nipple, plucking the diamond hard flesh as she purred and pressed her hips to the fingers working slowly inside her. The buildup he was fostering, the careful seduction moved like waves of freeing energy under her skin and when the heat of his mouth was back between her wide spread legs Esther moaned, twisting a little as she simply allowed him to give.

After an eternity on the shore, the tranquil waves of pleasure were no longer enough. Her body wanted more, he sensed it, she knew it… and with a gentle breath she called him to her, "Bane."

The way he moved above her was like a full body stroke, his chest running over her flat stomach and full breasts as his weight settled and in one languid thrust he filled her completely. His heart was pressed to hers, green tinged grey eyes holding the sleepy icy blue in his gaze, and he began to roll his hips in small tight circles, marveling at her wetness, her tightness… restraining the desire to pound against her so that she could have what she needed.

"I love you Nyssa," Bane breathed in her mouth, knowing she would not reply.

Her hands were running up his muscled back, tracing the familiar scars until they reached his neck and lingered at his skull. She pulled him closer, pressed her cheek to his and nuzzled. Increasing the speed Bane moving against the heat between her legs and brought her quickly to release, heard her gasp and make that small feminine sound he loved. He would give her more.

Small kisses were pressed to her ear, little biting nips when after her orgasm ended he continued to please her, luxuriating in her body far past the point where he was desperate for his own release. She came twice more before he finally lost his resolve and his cock shuddered and jumped, spurting into her womb as he cried out her name. She held him silently, stroked his back until her arms went soft and he found that she was once again asleep… only this time she was softly smiling.

When he woke she was gone and with a start Bane sat up, then heard the shower. By the time she immerged he was fully dressed, covered in her scent. He stood at the wall of glass and looked over the quiet city, waiting for her.

Not a trace of makeup was on her skin. Blonde hair tied back in a braid that hung down her back almost to the top of her buttocks. Dressed in a baggy hooded sweatshirt and jeans she looked like the typical Gotham civilian. Bane watched as two knives were strapped to her wrists and concealed by her sleeves. The pistol she preferred was tucked in a holster hidden under the sweatshirt.

She had not looked at him yet. "Bane." Her eyes finally went to where he stood at attention nearby. Her lips parted in speech but she could not find the words. The skyline once again held her attention and then a moment later she turned and left the room.

The plan was simple… simplicity was key. Esther, Curtis, and Cassandra would move through the midday streets like refugees hidden in the back of a food truck. Barsad knew which truck to watch for and at the bridge would wave them through. By 2:00 PM Nyssa would be in Blüdhaven.

She had been uncommonly subdued over breakfast, her eyes locked on the skyline as her mind thought over the memory she woke with. Bane had used her gift, adapted, applying his gentle persuasion, and finally broke through her wall. It had been wonderful, heartbreaking, and was probably the last peaceful memory that would be shared between them. What surprised her most was that she did not regret it… there had been good times between them and when everything was said and done she would need a few good memories to keep her sane.

The final test was coming and soon he would know what she was. Fate had set their path and Bane had not yet faced the truth… When she stood against him they would be true enemies. Talia's lingering control was too absolute for it to be anything else. And, if she had to, if he did not submit… she would kill him.

A deep breath moved through her nose as Cassandra squeezed her hand. "Mommy!" Her daughter was grinning and so excited to be leaving the apartment… her pretty prison for the last three months.

Bane sounded from the door, "It's time Nyssa."

Esther flipped her thick braid over her shoulder and pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her hair. "Cassandra." Esther called with soft excitement. "Are you ready for our trip?"

The little girl swung her mother's hand. "Yup-pah!"

It always made her laugh. How on earth the little girl had picked up her father's speech patterns was beyond Esther… but it was really funny and slightly disturbing. "Alright little devil. Remember… we need to be quite as we move…" Esther pressed into her mind. _"Silent my love."_

_"Yes Mommy."_ Wide black eyes stared up in soundless answer.

_"Good girl."_

Fifteen minutes later Esther held Cassandra's fingers clasped tightly in her own as a band of brothers stood around Bane in the basement of the Fountainhead. He had left her while her little family finished breakfast to prepare and coordinate the clandestine action. Now he stood, tall amongst the men, wearing his armor and the shearling coat she loved, the soft wool rich with both their scents.

Walking toward her he met her eye, recognizing that she was standing as a protective mother slightly shielding Cassandra from view… instinctive and edgy now that they were almost out in the open. Her sword was on her back and looked odd against her choice of worn old clothing. Stopping before his mate Bane simply stood and breathed. After a long hiss of mechanical breath Bane's gaze went to Cassandra, so small and clutching her mother's hand yet standing a little at a distance, making it clear she was being brave.

Kneeling before the child Bane looking into her black eyes and complemented her bravery. His fingers went to the latches of his mask and quickly pulled it off, astounding the men. Esther's stoic expression failed and she watched with shock as Bane pressed his lips to her daughter's forehead. Cassandra was giggling bashfully, her eyes taking in the brief flash of her favorite story tellers face before he took a deep breath from the mask, stood quickly and kissed her mom.

Arms around her Bane bent her back and let his lips crash down on Esther's mouth. He kissed her as long as he could before the pain came and robbed him of his ability to say with his actions what he could not say with his words. When he let her go her lips were pink and swollen, her eyes stunned… astonished. He had put himself at risk, shown his face to a room full of men who had never seen it, and left himself momentarily defenseless just to kiss her what might be their last time.

Cassandra was grinning madly, lower lip clenched between her teeth. All Esther could do was raise a hand, helping Bane reattach the mask, before running her fingers over the metal tubes of the mouth piece. "It is time." It was the voice of the Oracle… but the eyes were absolutely Nyssa.

They never spoke a goodbye. He watched her leave, knowing that in less than an hour she would be safe and that gave him comfort.

* * *

When Bane sent an undercover initiate to collect her the night before Talia knew that she had been right. Esther was leaving and Bane wanted her close… just in case. He did not trust Talia implicitly as he used to. It infuriated her that she would not be there to see Esther's suffering when the mob found the truck but it also gave her a sick twist of joy to know that Bane would never suspect she had been a party to it should Esther's death be discovered before the bomb went off.

Miranda Tate had not been involved past planting the seed and a few suggestive whispers to guide their strategy. She had not needed to, everything fell in order as the idiot coward of a rebel "leader," Mr. Aries, passed the information to some mobster named Pascal. His gang had studied to routes of the food trucks, and they had narrowed it down to five that seemed most likely. All would have to move through the Narrows where the streets had been conveniently altered so that all paths lead to death.

Overhearing the constant chatter as they rebels planned Talia knew what they had in store for Esther. The mob would be rabid… they would make her suffer and would use the child to distort the Demon before they broke her. It would be glorious.

All morning Talia had waited at the rendezvous where a team of brothers tended to her and fed her the first decent food she had acquired in weeks. Bane did not arrive until past noon and together they took lunch and discussed the state of the occupation… Talia sat with a full peaceful smile on her face, knowing that as they broke bread Esther's bones were being smashed to pieces while Cassandra watched.

* * *

The sway of the truck was the tempo Esther set her soft humming to as Cassandra nestled in her lap and toyed with the end of her braid. Curtis was by her side, large and steady for her to lean against. It had been less than fifteen minutes but as the truck made progress Esther began to feel a stirring… an encroaching sliver of unfamiliar fear.

The humming stopped and Esther sniffed the air. As if stopped at a light the truck idled, then bucked once before it rolled forward slowly through the icy streets. Her senses had been saturating the air, feeling for anything out of the ordinary and the further they moved from the safety of her brothers the worse the suspicion gnawed at her gut. Something was wrong… very wrong

She moved to her feet, pulling Cassandra to stand as Curtis mirrored her actions. The look on her face when she met his eyes in the dark made Curtis tense and reach for her._ "I sense members of the resistance outside. We are being hunted."_

Her face was impassive but her heart was banging inside her ribcage so hard she felt the entire city must be able to hear it. Cassandra was in Esther's arms, wrapped around her and silent. Her wide black eyes took in the adults' anxiety and she clung harder to her mother.

_"We must secretly leave the truck before they discover us."_

Curtis was already opening the latch of the door, rising up the rolling metal gate. Esther leapt out, daughter in hand, and began to run. They were in the Narrows, a section full of small alleys and byways… mazelike and well known to her but with all the wreckage and garbage much of her path was blocked. Darting between buildings she sensed Curtis behind her and when they reached a distance she paused and they caught their breaths in the shadows.

Even standing out of sight in the small alley Esther felt her skin crawl. Fate would not let her leave the city… she was trapped. Brushing white blonde baby hair back from Cassandra's face Esther knew that she must keep her, hide her, and protect her as she did her duty. "We cannot cross the bridge now, I cannot take her back to Bane, and she cannot safely cross the underground path… Between the two of us I am the superior warrior and can better protect Cassandra. Therefore I must pass a task to you."

Her hand was already wrapped around Curtis's forearm and without thinking she did what every cell in her body demanded. A burst of information was passed to him, she poured in the knowledge of her hidden room underground, the dangerous pathway across the underground river, the location of the Pit everything he would need to reach Bruce Wayne and bring Batman home. So much was handed to Curtis, all her dire purpose that his body was ridged and frozen as his brain began to absorb. He saw what she was capable of, was frightened and awed. "Fate has chosen you. I will stay and protect our child you must go and fulfill your destiny."

Looking down at Cassandra she ignored the transfixed expression on Curtis's face as he absorbed all she had given him. Her words were true from what he could see of the underground river. The little one could not safely pass the incredibly dangerous path… it was impossible.

"Curtis." She let it out in a soft breath and continued the command. "Take my sword; it will give you authority with any brothers you come across. Kill them if they stand in your way."

Curtis looked to Cassandra with eyes that said it all. He did not want to leave his child. He hesitated.

Icy blue eyes flashed at him. "Millions of lives are counting on you. If you want to save Cassandra you must do your duty and bring him home. Only Batman can save the city."

That was what he needed to hear. He took the sword and ran.

Creeping through the alleys Esther held Cassandra and moved soundlessly. A sound of shouting in the distance cause the little one to give a whimper but Esther immediately shushed her. _"Quite now little devil. Remember our game."_

There were several people in the streets, cagy and clearly in a furor. Moving as if one of them Esther kept her head down and her hair covered by the hood of her sweatshirt, shifting through the mob until her gaze found a set of familiar green eyes.

"A blonde woman with a little girl… well well." Jen smiled evilly and released a high pitched shriek, "She was not on the truck cause the Demon is here!"

Cold dread pierced her heart… the maze of wreckage… it was all one set up. They knew who she was. Only one woman could have arranged something so seamless and complicated… TALIA.

Hands reached for her, tugging her clothes but Esther lashed out and knocked those nearest to the side… then ran, ran so hard her lungs were bursting. The weight of Cassandra slowed her speed and made it difficult to climb or use her stealth as the girl clung to her, frightened and trembling.

She took another sharp turn and stopped dead in her tracks… another alley was barricaded. In those last few seconds as she heard the mob close in Esther looked to her daughter and unwrapped her from her body, frantically looking for an escape and finding none. Setting the frightened girl on her feet, tucked between her and a frozen brick wall she pulled out her gun. Talia's plan had worked… Esther had been fooled, caught in her maze, and now was trapped.

"She's over here!" It was Jen's voice, sick and twisted as the blond caught sight of the woman standing before her cowering child.

"Cassandra." Esther held her daughter's shoulder. "Listen to me." Kneeling in the shadows she sensed there was only seconds left. "No matter what happens I want you to know that I love you. I will always love you. When you have the chance… no matter what you see, run and hide like I taught you. When it is dark sneak toward the tall buildings you saw from our home, find the men in the red scarves they will help you."

The mob was close. Esther stood before her child and aimed her pistol at the wave of feral citizens closing in on her.

"Hello again… of all the blondes it could have been…All this time I can't believe I actually knew the identity of the Demon." A high pitched biting laugh sounded from Jen's throat. "Or would'ya rather we called you Esther Cain?"

Facing the crowd Esther flourished her gun and warned in her most frightening tone, "She is only a child. Let her go and I will come with you peacefully, attack and you will die." She let her power flow out over them, frightening them in an attempt to scare them off.

At first the crowd grew silent, actually afraid of the woman holding back a mob with only a handgun and glowing unnatural eyes. Then the laughter started… Her eyes went immediately to the pug faced beady eyed bastard she let live months ago, Pascal. The look on his face was thick with perversion and his mind was far far worse.

"Hello Pascal." Lips peeled back from her teeth. "I am suddenly regretting that I spared your life."

His pompous growl energized the mob. "Grab the bitch and her child!"

It was barely a whisper, "Watch for a chance to run Cassandra, do not close your eyes." And she emptied the clip into the crowd. The brick walls on either side of her made the mob bottle neck and stumble over the bodies of the fallen. They trampled their own like animals as she pushed a fresh clip into her gun and continued to kill. When the front lines were a pile of corpses and the chamber was empty Esther tossed the useless gun to the cold asphalt and slid the knives from her wrists. She moved like lightening, killing as many as she could… knowing that she alone could not take down the dozens who continued to come for her. She was going to die, that was why there were no visions of the future, that explained the void… but she would not die until she carved out a path for her child.

The press of bodies as she did her best against a never ending wave of flesh drove her farther back. Screaming men and woman pushed the bodies of those in front onto her blades until she was crushed against the brick, skin scrapping as fists connected with her anywhere they could reach.

Her child's screams kept her focused but soon enough Cassandra was ripped from behind Esther and pulled away. Somewhere in the melee she lost one blade, then the other as blow after blow fell on her body. When it reached a point she was disoriented and could hardly stand rough hands gripped her face.

"Gottcha Demon." Pascal's voice was thick as oil and he grabbed her chin. "Aren't you a pretty little thing under all that paint…"

His men turned her, had her face against the brick wall and Esther ceased to struggle. Taking in her surroundings as her eyes searched over her shoulder for her child. Panting she relaxed her muscles, knowing it as best to conserve energy… to mentally prepare for the moment she found an opening. Swallowing she felt a hand grab her by the hair. Her hooded sweatshirt and bra were sliced from her back, arms spread eagle before her head was yanked back then smashed into the brick. Gagging, blood pouring down her nose, almost immediately the whip of a leather belt sang against her skin.

The first five lashes she felt nothing, stunned from the blow to her head. The next five discomfort gave her focus as the men pulled her arms painfully apart. Then she lost count, arching as the blood dripped down her back but kept her teeth locked tight through excruciating agony. She did not know how long it continued as her mind turned inward. Panting and weakened her hands were clasped behind her, rough rope wound so tightly around her wrists that almost immediately she began to lose feeling in her fingers. Pascal grabbed her by the long blonde blood soaked braid and dragged her away with a knife at her throat, slicing the skin as he spewed vile words into her ear. Taunting that we was going to rape her, torture her… mocked her with her own threat to him months ago, "It will be a more creative death."

Scanning the crowd she frantically looked through the swelling around her eyes for her daughter. Long high pitched wailing, her daughter screaming for her set off panic that burned in her chest. Esther was afraid, more afraid than she had ever been in her life. Then she saw Cassandra in the arm of a woman reaching toward her and shrieking, "MOMMY!" over and over. Her daughter was given several jarring shakes, the woman holding her snarling and harming her child with rough handling… sneering at the mother in victory. Esther knew that face. It was the same woman who shot her in the chest at the Asylum.

The fact that they had not simply killed her in the alley was not missed. She knew where they would take her. It was her nightmare, she was going to die on the ice… but first she had to find a way to save Cassandra. The distance to the river was not far but between hands grabbing her exposed upper body, scratching and gripping her breasts, punches, thrown bricks, and times the mob purposefully tripped her and jeered it took ages. She was already bloody, gasping for breath and only able to crawl before the men pulled her to the edge of the river and forced her to her knees.

"Send the girl out on the ice!" Pascal demanded, his voice booming in Esther's ear as he stood behind her. His boot found her shoulder blades and kicked her roughly until her face slammed into the frozen water, scraping the swollen flesh from her cheek. The air had been knocked from her lungs and she huffed out a puff of blood drenched spit. Pascal continued to taunt her but Esther's focus was on the horrified little girl still reaching for her mother with terrified wide unblinking obsidian eyes. She wanted to speak to her, to give her comfort… but she could do no more than push a whine past her unresponsive lips.

Jen was laughing at Esther in a high pitched cackle, egging on the men who began to rip at her remaining clothing. Cassandra was crying, confused as they pushed her forward telling her to walk out on the ice or they would kill her mother. The little girl, not understanding the danger, did as she was told. Her little lower lip trembling as she looked toward the river and took that first step.

Multiple hands held the Demon face down and Pascal reached under her to unhook her pants, struggling to pull the fabric down her legs. Esther's oozing blood was poured from her nostrils and mouth, creating a little pool of red that stuck to her skin and began to freeze to the ice. She struggled to find herself. Bleary eyed, clearly suffering from a concussion she continued to witness the tiny frightened footsteps and worked to clear her head. Instinctively pressing against the ice she began to gather her power, the only thing she would possibly use to distract the group long enough to get to her girl grab her and run.

The pants were off and a rough kick spread her thighs. Nails scratched down her exposed skin and Esther felt the lace of her panties ripped away.

"I'm going to fuck you while you watch your daughter die," Pascal announced as he yanked down his zipper and pulled his less than stellar unit out. The gang cheered and cat called when he added, "And when I am done they will all have a turn."

That's when she heard that first low rumble, that first crack of Cassandra's doom. At last her mind came together and Esther exploded, releasing the full extent of her power, desperate to get to her child and in her fury poured out the greatest weapon she had, the pain she had syphoned from Bane. Pascal began to scream, falling away from her. The hands on her body jerked back as if burned and all nearby stumbled and pitched as debilitating agony spiked through their minds, the air full of screams as if the crowd had been set aflame. Esther did not hesitate the moment she was free. Rolling on her back she kicked a leg up and broke Pascal's neck with her heel before struggling to find footing to stand on the slippery bloody ice.

Hands bound behind her back she contorted her shoulders and brought her arms over her head and to the front of her body, running all the while over the ice as gunshots sounded around her.

"CASSANDRA! LAY DOWN!" Esther screamed to her child watching a gust of wind brush the fine almost white baby hair to the side. She saw her daughter pause to look at her and then watched in horror as the ice began to crack like a spider web at Cassandra's feet.

Esther slid on one leg to close the distance as quickly as possible and put her bound hands around Cassandra as the ice shattered and together they were sucked into the artic water. The current was powerful and drew them down but with every ounce of her energy she kicked her legs toward the open shards of ice, her muscles seizing, jerking oddly, as she fought to control the sharp pain and debilitating numbness that rolled over her body. There was light, a thin stream of liberation in the water before her as the sun shone through the opening. With the last of her strength she pushed Cassandra up shoving her toward the light right as Esther lost her hold on the girl.

Esther's muscles would no longer respond and the current caught her. She was sucked back into her grave. Soothing quite accompanied the freezing of her limbs as she floated just under the ice, staring up at the brightness of the sun shining through. The skin on her forehead brushed against the smoothly bumped ice separating her from air like a caress. Her head floated to the side as water filled her lungs, stabbing her with icy shards of pain as her eyes looked for Harvey. He would be here, he promised…

It was odd. At that moment when the familiar pain of drowning consumed her she smiled and welcomed the dark. Death had her and she was finally going home where she could be free. The light faded and everything went black.

The tranquil moment passed and the welcoming cold of death began to burn. Fire, she was on fire, writhing in agony from pain unlike anything she had ever known. Crushing weight pressed on her chest, her head turned and water spewed from her lungs, and then the weight was back.

It was then Esther realized that she was no longer in the river; she was on the ice as hands worked over her mercilessly. Lips were on hers, breath was being forced into her mouth, hands were crushing her ribs, coarse frozen hell was beneath her bleeding back.

One more gush of water was spit up. That first gasp of breath, the sound of the blood rushing through her ears as hands moved over her body. Opening her eyes she saw her tormentor working desperately to save her life, trying to wrap her in heat. There was a reason she wanted to die… she was supposed to be in the water. Esther began to struggle as she remembered Cassandra. Where was her child? She remembered losing her grasp, the feeling of the baby leaving her hands. Looking around there was no baby. He had not saved Cassandra as he promised he would… he had saved her instead. She began to shriek bending her mind and lost in torment, fighting desperately against the hands that tried to hold her still.

Horrible soul breaking screams pushed the last of the water from her lungs. Fighting she tried to get away from the arms that held her against warmth the she did not want. The screams would not stop and in her foggy mind she tried to focus, knew she had to get back to the ice but that high pitched shriek was tearing her mind to pieces. She would die. She wanted that water, demanded the silence and needed to free herself from the all-consuming fire pealing her skin away.

Her nails ripped off as she clawed the frozen river's surface. Esther began to sob loudly when her arms would no longer obey and felt him carefully turn her. He wrapped her naked body in his overcoat and held her awkwardly as he spoke words she could not hear over the sounds of the screams. But something was pressed to her, little fingers touched her face and Esther struggled to focus her eyes in that blinding white fire and saw her. Cassandra was in someone's arms. Trembling Esther reached for her. A low wretched sob came from her chest as Esther clung to her crying daughter… and the screams stopped.

Teeth chattering she trembled violently and recognizing at last that Melvin held Cassandra's little naked body wrapped against him under his coat. She looked mostly unharmed, but frightened, and wet.

"Cassandra," she panted as strong arms pulled her closer to the heat of his chest, separating her from her daughter. The child's eyes left her face to lock on the oddly painted man who held her mother. With the last of her energy Esther said what had to be said before she faded into the black, "This is your father."

The triumph in his black eyes when the little girl stared in wide eyed fascination could not be missed. "Hello there toots."

* * *

**That was quite a ride! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please review and share your thoughts and THANK YOU for reading. **

**facebook com/ esther cain 545**


	36. Chapter 36

**Holy cow! Two weeks until I move back to the States and I am so swamped with getting it all together. Sorry this took a few days longer to post than I intended and thank you for all the supportive comments and really amazing reviews. They helped me when I was stressing out, put a smile on my face when I was seriously considering murdering my husband… so technically that makes you all heroes: MaskOfRed, PromiseMeCourage, JillyBean09, lovesalot123, mypoeticdownfall, marulk, hannahhobnob, Chachel, atiketook, psychorebel27, boca3, Huntress of his Heart, AvalonTheLadyKiller, TinkerbellxO, LittleMissDaae, polkadottedzebra, OddQuestions, and the well loved and amazing collection of mystery guests.**

**And of course this chapter would not be complete without Odd Question's Odd Question: If either Bane or the Joker had to explain to Cassandra where babies come from, who would and how would they go about it?**

**Your answers were:**

**-Well, I have a feeling that Bane would not hesitate to tell her the complete truth starting off with, "we'll, when a man and woman love each other..." The joker on the other hand would probably make up a story about special fairies coming and sprinkling fairy dust on you then boom, pregnant.**

**-I'd like to think that Bane would actually get really flustered about it and ask Barsad to come up with some story for her. The Joker would tell her the truth, but in a very long, complicated story that she won't understand until she's 16.**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

There was too much heat and Esther struggled to get away from the warmth invading her stinging skin. Weakly resisting she let out a breathy moan. Her hands were on fire when she tried to move them. The heated arms surrounding her naked body tightened to hold her still. It was the smell she recognized first as her brain slowly shifted in the fog, blood and that carnal scent, gunpowder… sex and death. Her face was pressed to his bare chest, long naked legs tangled with hers under heavy blankets.

"Jack?" She could hardly breathe the name she was shivering so violently.

"Shhhhh, don't talk Viviane." He leaned up and supported her as he poured hot sweet liquid down her aching throat.

Sputtering she had difficulty swallowing but he continued to pour it between her lips as her eyes tried, and failed, to focus. Her mind was muddled, cottony. His body came back into close contact with hers, setting all the stinging scrapes and lashes to burning. A pathetic whimper crossed her lips as she once again faded into the dark.

Time became irrelevant. When conscious she shook and burned, her skin a blaze of pain no matter how carefully he tried to hold her. Whenever her eyes would open he would pour more of that hot sticky liquid down her throat until she gasped and choked.

The scratchy sheets clung to the dried oozing lacerations all over her flesh and once or twice she woke to the sensation of the cloth being pulled away, the wounds being wiped with something that stung so badly she was soon back in the darkness.

It was torture, pure and simple, when she finally began to gather her mind and the shivering stopped. Swollen eyelids fought to open to see the man once again pressed against her. Fingers brushed a strand of blood stained hair out of her face as black eyes looked into hers.

"Where is she?" Her throat could barely form the words as she looked over the badly smeared remnants of paint on his face.

The Joker pulled her back flush against his body and tucked the blankets around them before he answered with a low vibration of noise. "Safe at my creepy hideout."

"Is she hurt? I should be with her." Her blurred eyes took in the room, it looked like a vandalized crappy apartment.

"Tommy is with her. She's not seriously wounded. You, on the other hand were in the water for a long time before I could get you out from under the ice. After your, ah, little swim sever hypothermia set in. I couldn't move you that far." He answered pressing his nose into her filthy hair. He spoke with warm breath against her skull, "Sudden movement may cause cardiac arrest until your core temperature stabilizes."

How very clinical… Even exhausted and still confused she cocked a bloody eyebrow and leaned back to see his face.

An evil little grin spread the scars. "What? I like to stick people in the freezer sometimes… you need to know these kinds of things or they die too quick."

Esther felt only pain in her chest as she tried to breath. "That's disgusting Jack."

He just chuckled and pulled her closer, carefully running his hand down her welt covered arm. "You told her I am her dad but passed out before you could see the look on Melvin's face. It. was. Puuuh-rice-less"

"You told me once when I was pregnant that you would never hurt her," Esther wheezed settling into his heat in an effort to recover as quickly as possible. "Did you mean it?"

He simply gave her a loud smacking kiss on her forehead.

"I'm serious!" It was caught in her hoarse throat. "Don't play your little games Jack, she is only five."

"Wrong Princess… she turned six today." He just tiredly smacked his lips, pulling her closer and settled to get back to sleep.

Esther grimaced and water left her eyes as a sharp pang of guilt stabbed through her heart. In horror she pressed her head to his chest so he would not see her cry. "Show me what you know."

It was instant as Esther absorbed Thomas, undercover as a refuge, report that Miranda Tate was gently enticing the rebels' to attack… then the Joker waiting at the point where she was supposed to be and finding that she had already fled… his search to find her… his heart actually beating quickly, feeling something foreign as he heard the mob… and seeing her naked with a man preparing to mount her as their child walked the ice. He let her see it all… the black fury and his inhuman rampage. Esther's face as she drifted under the ice, his foot crushing the thin layer between them as she stared up, dead eyes wide and vacant.

Closing her eyes a muffled noise caught in her throat. Two breaths later her fury at what had taken place was blazing in her heart. "What happened to the mob?"

A low malicious giggle passed his lips, "Melvin stayed behind to make sure that those who survived the gunfire took the same swim you did."

They all died on the ice. It made Esther smile and try to slip an arm around his waist as she tiredly mumbled, "Thank you." She could not believe she was saying those words to this man. "I mean it Jack. Thank you for saving our daughter."

Cracking open an eye he smirked and raised a brow. He looked over her scraped cheek, puffy black eyes, and bloody mangled face. His gaze followed the swollen nose down to her split lip and there it lingered. Pushing the hair off her forehead he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, tasting blood as he kissed her torturously slowly. She let him have his kiss, she let him pull her closer, and she let him whisper dark binding words into her hair. "You are mine."

When her limbs sagged limply around him he grinned and brushed scarred lips to her ear. "I will tell you a secret Viviane… I have the real trigger."

She could not help but chuckle despite the excruciating pain. "Of course you have the trigger…"

* * *

It had been two weeks since Bruce woke up dangling face first toward the blood stained sandstone bottom of the Pit. In his stupor he had hallucinated the memory of his father reaching for him at the bottom of the well he fell in as a boy, the day he grew to fear bats.

_"And why do we fall, Bruce? So we can learn to pick ourselves up." _His father's voice had been so pure and loving… that warm smile nonjudgmental and kind. He had been a great man, a good man.

When Bruce's bloodshot eyes had opened and once again the sagging cot held his weight his heart began to race and the pain of his newest injuries throbbed under his skin. The air was always so cloying and rancid in the Pit as each gasping breath brought it into his body… He had failed again.

A sound came from the adjacent cell. "You do not fear death… you think this makes you strong. It makes you weak."

Bruce could hardly believe his ears when he found the old blind doctor speaking clearly. "Why?"

All the months Bruce had been down there, that old man never moved… only muttered mostly nonsense in Moroccan Arabic or broken English and here he was speaking lucidly … as if some fog in his mind had lifted. "How can you move faster than possible, fight longer than possible without the most powerful impulse of the spirit? The fear of death."

Wayne's heart was sinking as he panted what he felt must be true, "I do fear death. I fear dying in here… while my city burns… and there's no one there to save it."

As if the answer was obvious the doctor spoke with sincerity, "Then make the jump."

The dry laugh, dark and sarcastic, that passed Bruce's lips amused even him. "How?"

"As the child did…" The doctor took a breath and thought of the sun as he enunciated the difficult English words. "Without the rope. Then fear will find you again."

Dark blue eyes looked back to the cracked ceiling of his prison as he waited for the woman to speak in his thoughts… but there was only silence. The doctor's words resonated with him. Bruce did not fear death, it was as Bane said, he welcomed it.

He had created despair. First it was the strangling grief for Rachel. No, not Rachel… Esther. He had allowed it to sink into every cell of his body, had saturated his life, each action, in never ending mourning. Second it had been the loss of purpose, Alfred had been right. He wanted to be Batman again, not just to save the city… but to die doing it. And that is why he had lost… he had lost himself long ago.

Knowing Esther had been alive all along, had come him on occasion with stupid errands just to see him, and once in the nighttime… sneaking in his waking dreams where she whispered and looked so sad. Every time he had seen her she had worn the earrings that always caught his attention… because he had picked them out just for her. It was her silent communication. She had watched over him, cared for Alfred… and she was in Gotham even now waiting for him.

He made up his mind and dedicated himself. The following days he continued to train but spent many hours in quiet meditation… a practice he had given up long ago. It was in those hours of stillness that he finally faced what he had become beyond the physical limitations. Esther may have been responsible for the grief but she was not the one who refused to move past it… that had been entirely his own doing. He had to atone. It was as the old man said… He would make the climb… without the rope.

After almost five months in hell he found himself smiling softly as he rolled supplies in a tatter old cloth. His pudgy caretaker mocking him playfully as Bruce hung his makeshift pack across his shoulders. With calmness in his body and mind he moved toward the circle of sun, waved the rope away and heard the men begin to gather and chant for him, excited for this new show.

As the distance grew between him and the sandstone floor it was as the old doctor said… he grew afraid. By the time he was on the ledge his smile was gone and nervous tension filled his body. When a swarm of bats flew out of a crack in the rock behind him he ducked and thought his heart might stop. Looking up as the colony flew away his jaw was loose. Either Fate had a terrible sense of humor or it had just blessed him.

Three deep breaths and he found his focus. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and with his mind full of renewed purpose he leapt.

* * *

The building rocked as a loud blast shook the walls, waking Esther from vision saturated dreams. At long last segments of the path were on display… Curtis would fulfill his task and Bruce was coming home. Esther found herself alone with a familiar knife resting in her upturned palm, it was the blade the Joker had kicked into the bushes when they fought at the dock's house, one of her best. Slipping from the bed she looked out the window and found the sky full of thick dark clouds. The small studio apartment had been looted but from the looks of it, and knowing this neighborhood, there had been little of value to take.

Every mirror had been smashed to smithereens but in the web-like cracks she got a look at the damage. In the raw skin and swelling she could hardly recognize herself. A few of her teeth had been badly chipped and her bottom lip was split and swollen. Her nose was clearly broken but sometime during the night Jack had set it and stuffed fragments of cloth up her nostrils. Abrasions marred half her face and still slowly oozed yellow fluid, her chest and all down her right leg were just as bad. Scratches were everywhere along with a multitude of bruises. Her back was a disgusting mess of torn and missing skin… painful to look at. Joints were swollen and Esther had great difficulty with her right ankle.

Limping badly across the room she found the small closet was full of woman's clothing. A university student, Esther surmised, from the youthful trendy styles. She layered for warmth and found an old coat that was about two sizes too big; thankfully the girl had the same size feet. Sore she fumbled badly, her finger burned where the nails had been ripped off as she tried to tie the laces of the stolen shoes.

Despite all of this… rage drove her forward. The time of reckoning had arrived and god help anyone who stood in her way. One thing was certain, she needed medical attention if she was going to stand any chance against Talia but she had work to do first. Each breath pained her lungs as she huffed and felt the building shake again. Whatever the Joker was up to he was making quite a scene of it.

The thought of leaving Cassandra in Jack's care made her incredibly nervous but it was necessary. One, she did not know where they were, two, she had a lot of people to kill, and three… as much as she hated to admit it, wherever Jack's hideout really was was probably the safest place in the city.

Leaving the apartment she shut out the pain as best she could and moved with slow cautious steps down the narrow hall. The Joker had carried her up five flights of stairs, keeping her above any who may have come in seeking quick shelter in the night. She could sense now that someone else was in the building. Stepping quietly she staggered down the stairs and paused once she realized just who she detected. It was Blake.

It could not be coincidence. Pressed against the wall Esther felt the building lurch and heard another blast that could not have been far off. Quickly moving to the shadows she watched an apartment door open as Blake ran outside to see how close the explosion was.

After he left the building Esther moved into Blake's apartment and stole some protein bars and a bottle of water while scanning the room for signs of Talia. It was just like the studio upstairs, simple with economic furnishings… surprisingly tidy for a man's home. Though a few strands of long chestnut brown hair clung to his pillow. Apparently Miranda had been sharing the sleeping space with the young detective. Hmmmmm

For some reason Esther imagined Blake was above Talia's attempts at seduction. Then again, even Bruce fell for it. The building shook again, harder, and several of the items in the apartment fell. Esther kept her footing and ignored what she knew was the Joker's work.

Looking to Blake's bookshelves she found one faded framed photograph that had not fallen to the floor. It showed him and what must be his parents while he was little more than a toddler. It was a happy family photo… and the only one she saw. Picking up another fallen frame from the floor she found him in graduation robes, smiling with a group of boys… but no parents.

Not much later Blake came back inside and began to gather supplies in a small bag. He did not see her standing in the corner until Esther spoke, "Where is Miranda Tate?"

He jumped and reached for his gun but found her with her hands before her in surrender. She was unsmiling, her eyes hard, as she realized that practically every time she saw this boy her face had been beaten to a pulp.

Recognition set in and he lowered the gun. "She is at one of the rebel safe houses."

Looking to the wall Esther considered. The Joker slaughtered all the rebels which could only mean Talia would come here for shelter. The corner of her lip curled as Esther walked forward. "I helped myself to some of your food. I hope you don't mind."

"Don't take this the wrong way Ms. Cain, but you look like hell."

She gave a soft laugh and felt the lacerations on her face sting and stretch with the movement. "To be honest Blake, I feel like hell."

Walking forward she looked at him closely, he had aged years in the last five months. She lifted a hand to touch his face and he stared at the bloody fingernailess tips of her hand in horror.

"What happened to you?" He whispered and caught her hand, looking at it closely.

"I was forced to walk the ice," she stated softly, her voice whistling past broken teeth.

"How did you survive?" He asked pulling her toward the bathroom to bandage her oozing fingertips.

Esther did not answer. "What day is it?"

"Saturday January 26th." He stated bluntly as he looked over her fingers.

She had slept for a day and a half. "And the army… the police underground?"

Blake looked up from the bandage he was applying and held her eyes. She used the contact of their skin to see if anything was in his mind. "I am in contact with my partner in the sewers. The cops are preparing to go to war but they need a way out."

Nodding she licked her split lip. "You already have a good plan, the outflow at Ackerman Park. A big enough blast will give you a sizable exit and that neighborhood has been denied power for weeks. It will be dark and the men and woman will have the cover of night. In five nights be there and I will see that you have your army."

"How do you know that?" He prodded one of her fingers and Esther hissed unexpectedly. "Sorry," He mumbled and looked back at her wound.

It was time to go. She flexed her bandaged fingers with a grateful smile and reminded him, "You must tell no one that you saw me."

"Lucius Fox knows."

The energy went out of her face and instantly she looked dangerous despite her grievous wounds. "The lives of the entire city hinge on you keeping your mouth shut boy. If they have even an inkling that he is coming they will be prepared and he will die. Your big mouth might just kill us all!"

Blake looked abashed then realized her words… _he is coming_.

"TELL NO ONE ELSE. Do I make myself clear?" Esther froze and heard Talia's open the front door. Seconds later Esther opened the window, disappearing before Blake turned back her direction.

Next stop the underground.

* * *

Esther spent the few remaining daylight hours organizing her final moments in the battle for Balance. It was down in her sanctuary that she changed into the dark concealing clothing of an initiate and armed herself. After swallowing a ridiculous amount of prescription painkillers she gathered Batman's grappling gun and a freshly mixed batch of highly flammable long burning jelly.

There were techniques every initiate learned on how to mystify and deceive. Cheap parlor tricks such as flash powder, simple bombs… and the brilliant use of fire. Esther was going to create the sign post for the city's hero; she would make the fire rise.

Using Bruce's grappling gun Esther made the climb up the K Street Bridge unseen, moving like a shot up the tower while dozens of her unknowing brothers patrolled below her. From the top of the she could see how much carnage Jack had left on his rampage and wondered just who he was targeting or if there was any rhyme or reason to his aggression. He was certainly drawing a lot of attention… which made it far easier for her to move unnoticed. Then it hit her. Cocking her head to the side she imagined what the landscape would look like if a few more bombs went off and had to fight not to laugh out loud. The city was being turned into one huge disturbing smiley face of destruction. The Joker was leaving his signature for the world to see.

The skyline in the dark was gloomy, power having been shut off to many quadrants of the city. Without the Oracle to guide him Esther wondered what Bane's reaction to the sudden bombing spree was. Catching her breath for a moment she thought over their goodbye, remembered the touch of his lips when he pulled his mask off in front of their brothers and kissed her. It had been rough as he tried to express everything that was left unsaid between them. The months of distance and the resentment that had grown, yet he had not given up on her. He loved her… but his half acceptance of what was so clearly burning through his mind proved only one thing… he loved his idealized version of Talia more.

She wondered if he even knew she had been attacked… Talia was a clever snake and Esther could not imagine that she would have left her tracks uncovered. Bane probably did not have clue. Either way, Talia was a fucking dead woman.

A loud gust of wind pressed her back against the steel girder and snapped her out of her thoughts. The gale was brisk, chilling her to the bone and making her stiff fingers crack and bleed under the leather gloves as she diligently spread the flammable jelly in the shape of a bat. Though she loved art, actual painting was not a talent she possessed. The finished product took ages to form but after an hour the symbol of Gotham's redemption was finished. Long before first light she was off the bridge and back below the city. After removing all the now blood soaked bandages Blake had kindly given her she changed back into the stolen clothing, leaving any trace of her doings behind.

Before she left she looked at the desk. Harvey's coin, the onyx necklace, the pearl earrings, Natalie's knife, the old rusted blade young Jack had given her all lined up like fortune symbols beside Bruce's treasures. And Bruce… he would be there soon, she could feel it.

Esther had not even marginally recovered from the beating. Her time under the ice coupled with the cold in her bones from the arduous climb up the bridge left her body struggling… wanting to shut down as she pushed herself. Her eyes went to the cot and all she wanted was to fall on it and sleep for days… maybe just sleep forever. A ragged cough passed her lips and exhausted eyes looked toward the blackness outside her single burning candle. It was time to join her brothers, use them for medical attention and to plant the final seeds of her insurgency … and she looked perfect for the part she was about to play.

Once above ground it did not take long to find a passing patrol and approach. It took her brothers a moment to recognize her under the snarled hair and abrasions on her face. She put a hand on the nearest initiate's shoulder and leaned her weight against him, exhausted. Without question he scooped her up and she was quickly ushered straight to City Hall. She was asleep against his shoulder as he marched with his burden through the prisoners where Lucius Fox and Annabel Forsythe got a good long look at the bloody and battered Esther Cain.

"Esther!" That familiar posh voice called out, "Oh my God Esther." Annabel began to wail as the red bloody marks on Esther's wrists swung into view, showing she had been restrained when the gory mess of her fingertips stood out like a nightmare. "What have they done to you my dear?"

The old woman was scurrying forward with huge tears in her eyes but was immediately detained by a mercenary who laughed loudly as the blonde woman was rushed past and taken deeper into the courthouse. Her nephew yanked her down, irritated his annoying aunt had drawn attention to them in this crowd.

Stryver hissed in her ear, "Esther Cain's sentence was to serve Bane. She must have displeased him. Shut up and do not draw attention to us."

Philip was nervous as he eyeballed the collection of men and women huddled around lit garbage bins for warmth. Annabel's head was in her hands as the callousness of her nephews words reached her. Moments later two mercenaries came to grab Philip and he was dragged kicking and screaming up the steps demanding, "I want to see Bane! There's been a mistake! Take me to Bane!"

Lucius Fox immediately went to the distraught old woman and tried to comfort her. "Hush Mrs. Forsythe, everything is going to be okay."

She wept on his shirtfront as he did his best to console, mind full of all he had just learned. Fox had not heard the rumor that Esther had been taken by Bane. A stone sat in his gut but at least there was proof she lived. There was hope, there had to be if they were taking her out of sight. Philip Stryver on the other hand was a dead man.

* * *

"Report." He could not hide the sorrow in his voice as Bane looked down at his battered mate unconscious on the small hospital bed.

"From what I can decipher she is recovering from sever hypothermia. Her body temperature is stable, blood pressure a little low…. She was so exhausted that she slept through the entire exam. The Oracle is most likely in shock and may not wake up for some time." The League doctor explained as he checked her IV.

"Injuries?"

The doctor spoke frankly, "Abrasions to her face, chest, arms and the entire side of her right leg. Her back is covered in lash wounds. Multiple scratches on her breasts, thighs, and buttocks. Several of her fingernails torn off. Ligature marks on her wrists. A slice to her throat, it does not require stitches. Extensive blunt force trauma to her face and body. Her nose is broken as are several teeth. Many contusions, strained muscles, swelling at her left elbow and right ankle but no fractures." The doctor cleared his throat and hastily added, "I did not find vaginal tears but that doesn't mean that… the clothing she came in was clearly not her own."

"They tried to rape me," Esther groaned as her eyes marginally opened, squinting at the light. "They failed… and now they are dead."

"Nyssa?" Even with the doctor there Bane reached forward to brush the matted hair off his mate's face, frowning deeply under the mask. "What happened to you?" It was all he could manage as he swallowed over the lump in his throat. He took her hand and carefully ran his thumb over her palm eyes scanning the vivid red marks ligature marks.

Her gaze ran all over the sorrow she saw in his features. The softness of his eyes, the low angle of his brow… he was hurting for her.

Speaking softly she explained in a slow staggering voice, "We were ambushed. Survivors from Arkham… gangsters, scum." Esther swallowed and gave herself a few breaths. "The mob recognized me as the Demon. I was whipped and beaten while they made Cassandra watch. They dragged us to the river and forced her to walk the ice. She fell in, I broke free and dove in after her… and now they are all dead."

His fingers brushed the small area of unwounded skin on her face as his eyes looked to her split lip. "Where is Cassandra?"

Her voice was low and raspy and she spoke detached, without emotion, "Cassandra is with her father."

Bane had seen her agonizing nightmare of ice and fire, knew what poisoned her dreams, and now understood why she screamed… The heart rate monitor was picking up in its cadence and the doctor began injecting something into her IV. The warm effects of a strong dose of morphine swam through her veins, calming her, and slowing the rapid tempo of beeps. Bane's eyes were locked on hers, looking for the beautiful blue he loved between the swollen lids. As she watched him she saw a tear run silently from the corner of his eye. Lifting her cracked fingers to his face she wiped the tear away and put it on her tongue before she fell asleep.

He was going to slaughter all who dared to harm her. The city would pay. Rage ran like fire through his veins as his thoughts filled with darkness. He would destroy Gotham, crush it underfoot until it was nothing. Bane held her hand and watched her whimper in her sleep then realized his raging emotions were distressing her. Focusing his thoughts to sooth his mate in his love he whispered brokenly, "I am sorry."

* * *

Glorious sun, fresh clean air… the beauty of the desert, Bruce did not notice any it as he tossed the rope back down to hell, offering an escape to the men trapped in the Pit. The uneven landscape that separated him from the ancient nearby village was hot to the touch each time he used his hands to steady his body. A nearby compound seemed deserted and the distant village silent.

Loud cheering was still projecting from the low stone circle, the shuffling of men as they scurried up the precipice. Crouching low, in case League patrols were nearby, Bruce grit his teeth when he saw the hulking form of a dark skinned man rushing toward the noise. The brute was dressed as a civilian but carried a massive firearm, a sword strapped between his shoulder blades. League of Shadows was written all over him. Somehow their eyes met and the man lowered his weapon, stalking forward as Bruce prepared for battle.

When they were face to face the giant spoke, "She sent me to bring you home. Follow me Bruce Wayne, there is little time."

"Who are you?"

His one good eye sat under a scowl. "I am her family."

Bruce did not follow at first, his body taunt as he measured the brute's words. The shuffling footsteps and grunts of other prisoner climbing the rope behind him made it clear more men were approaching. His scrutiny went to the sword on the villains back.

Curtis followed the eyes of the man he had come to retrieve. "It's her sword, a symbol to the brotherhood that I am on the Oracle's errand."

He could not help but cock a brow… Esther with a sword? He could imagine it, she was built for swordsmanship.

"Bruce Wayne," It was the aggressive voice of the General running up from behind and showing his body's true strength and all he had concealed under the guise of an old man in hanging tattered robes. "Move your ass… You kept her waiting long enough."

* * *

**Two days to detonation**

With the antibiotics and steroids the league doctor kept pumping into her veins much of the swelling at her joints had diminished and her multitude of wounds had begun to heal without infection. She ate as much as her body could hold and slept often preparing herself. Her dreams had been full of the final battle. Esther had seen Bane facing off against her champion… against Bruce… and had struggled to harden her heart when the masked man sat by her bedside hour after hour silently holding her hand.

Bane had left her for a short period and came into the room with Barsad trailing behind him as the doctor was in the process of changing the large bandages on her back, pulling the yellow puss stained gauze away to replace it with new soft wrappings.

Her voice was emotionless as she spoke of her latest vision that would move the final pieces on the board… the one that would bring her face to face with Talia's walking corpse and make sure she was exactly where she should be. "Tomorrow Commissioner Gordon will attempt to rally the remaining free police for a last minute opportunity to mark which truck carries the bomb. Talia will finally find Gordon. Barsad will arrest the group near Bloom and Cyprus in Low Town."

Bane nodded to Barsad who after looking with a frown at Esther's horribly lash marked back left the room to prepare a team to capture the elusive Commissioner.

"How are you feeling?" Bane stated as he circled the bed to meet her flat eyes.

Pure fury came to her expression, lacing the single word with evil. "Vengeful."

Grey eyes wandered to the doctor who just shook his head. "She is refusing morphine."

"I need my head to be clear if you expect me to see the future." Her voice was once again flat as she slid from the bed to look out the window. The limp was vastly improved but Bane was certain she was moving through the tenderness as he watched her tightly controlled steps. "And the pain helps me focus. I still have work to do." This close to the end there was no reason to stop her… But Bane really wanted to.

A military uniform had been provided for her and with great care she pulled it over the fresh bandages that littered her skin. Awkward wrapped fingers tried to brush and braid her hair, failing miserably. Frustrated she threw the brush at the wall and pulled out a knife to just cut the damn hair off. Before she could make the slice Bane grasped her bandaged wrist and quickly disarmed her, closing the blade and putting it back in her pocket. Bending down for the brush he worked out the knots from her hair and then began to braid the soft locks into one thick rope. "You should take the morphine Nyssa. You are agitated, it will calm you down."

"No. My only strength now is my mind. I need it to be sharp or I may as well be dead." The words were biting and full of frustration.

The top of her shoulders were the least damaged part of her body Bane could easily reach. Placing a warm palm on that one safe spot he carefully brushed the back of her neck with his thumb. "Doctor, prefill a syringe of my medication diluted to what you expect would be appropriate for her."

"If the dosage is incorrect sir it could kill her."

Esther turned around with instantly brighter eyes. "Do it. If I need it chances of my imminent death are pretty high anyway." She looked to Bane and mouthed the words thank you.

The syringe was placed in her cargo pants pocket and after a long glance at Bane Esther excused herself to use the bathroom. Once alone she lifted the window and slipped away, leaving Bane and her brothers behind to meet her destiny.

* * *

Cassandra popped her lips again and continued to stare at the stick figure man across the table. He was really good at staring contests.

"Do you want to eat?" Thomas asked. The Boss had specifically told him that she needed to eat at least three times a day.

One little blonde eyebrow went up as she made a face. He had just fed her; the plates were still on the table. "I like the staring contest."

Staring contest? Wide brown eyes remained unblinking as he continued to watch the woman's baby and giggled nervously. "What do you want to do?"

A grin spilt her face. "I like puzzles. We could do that."

Thomas had seen her do them often over the years as he secretly watched over the baby. He did not have any puzzles then his eyes twitched toward the nearby stereo system. Standing silently he unplugged the machine and put it on the table between them. It took him less than five minutes to take all the wiring apart as the little girl watched fascinated. When parts were spread about he pointed, "Put it back together."

Giggling she grabbed some random pieces, "Or we can make something better!"

He actually smiled and started to move his long fingers toward the bits that would make decent wiring for a simple bomb. They played that game all day.

* * *

**36 hours to detonation**

Esther sat in her underground sanctuary and could practically hear Bruce calling her name as she waited in the candlelit room. A small gust made the flames dance and icy blue eyes darted toward the mouth of her cave to find him, gloriously beautiful and whole standing in the door. He was not undamaged, the zigzag scar on his forehead would be there for life, his face was leaner, almost haggard but from the way his wet clothing clung to his form it was clear his body was strong… she instantly sensed his mind had sharpened past his former limit. This was a man who would save Gotham.

Rising slowly from her chair she met his dark blue eyes and limped toward him. "I am sorry I did not meet you on the other side of the river."

It was a stupid thing to say after so long. He was silent as his eyes darted all over her mangled face, recognized her stance betrayed a battered body under the concealing loose military fatigues. His fingertips cautiously came to her cheek to trace the outline of her purple and yellowed bruises, brushing her skin as if he expected her to vanish into thin air. "Esther." It was spoken with such feeling that she could no longer meet his eyes. His fingers came to her chin and urged her gently to look back at him.

She pulled in the deepest breath her injuries would allow and found her strength. "Listen. There is not much time and should we survive this I will…" She just closed her eyes and shook her head. "You probably hate me. I do not blame you."

He pulled her into an embrace and she hugged him back ignoring the stabs of pain that ran through her body… until he began to rub her back and she stifled a distressed noise. He released her immediately and stepped away.

"It's fine," She breathed controlling the grimace. "I was whipped."

"By Bane?" The grating anger in his tone echoed around the stone walls of her room.

She shook her head. "No, not Bane."

As she spoke Bruce noticed her broken teeth flashing behind her lips. It made her smirk. "Not as pretty as I used to be huh? I am glad to see that you finally shaved that awful goatee off your face. I hated that thing."

Bruce laughed but it was shallow humor, he knew she was simply trying to lighten the mood, could see that she was in great pain.

"You have allowed them to initiate you Esther." Bruce was fingering the red scarf around her neck.

"There was no other way. I have done everything in my power to keep Gotham stable, to lead the League of Shadows away from madness and to Balance… I sacrificed my life for the last seven years to train and prepare."

"As you sacrificed mine," he whispered but his eyes were not judgmental.

Esther nodded, candlelight moving in her eyes. "I needed you safe. If you had continued as Batman the League of Shadows would have removed you years ago… and you would have not survived seven years in the Pit. I had seen the future and I knew I could not save Gotham alone. What I did to you was unforgivable but I would rather gain your hatred then let millions of people die. _You_ must be Gotham's champion."

"I mourned you for seven years." His fingers were running through the escaped tendrils of hair around her face as he continued to study her face, touching lightly as if she might vanish.

"I know. You languished in your mansion while I was beaten and broken, sacrificed everything I loved and had to look myself in the mirror every morning. Between the two of us I think you got the better end of the deal." A hint of bitterness seeped into her voice then she caught herself and looked up apologetically. "I have prepared much for your return and have many things to show you."

Carefully pulling the leather glove off her scabbed fingers she reached for his face pausing for a moment to touch the peppered gray hair at his temples with a small appreciative smile. Cupping his cheek with her hand she began passing images of the flammable jelly Bat painted on the side of the K Street Bridge. "Tonight Gordon and his men will be forced to walk the ice at the base of that bridge. Save them and then you must set fire to the sign I have prepared for you. Your symbol will burn in view of the entire city and cause the league to pull back to City Hall. When it is finished the young cop Blake needs help at the southern drainage outflow at Ackerman Park. He has been in contact with the thousands of Police trapped underground. Blast the rubble and set your army free."

"And the bomb?"

Esther shook her head. "It's on a truck that moves constantly through the streets. Commissioner Gordon has been tracking the routes… Since I was wounded I have heard no new reports on the locations. Do you have any technology that could block a potential detonation signal?"

"I might. I need Lucius Fox." He stated directly mind shifting into Batman.

Nodding she explained, "Lucius was taken prisoner and is now at City Hall." Esther stared off into the distance. "I cannot help you get to him without exposing myself but…" Her eyes were locked in the future as she whispered, "Selina Kyle…" Esther sighed and knew now why she had felt so compelled to guide the girl. "I have spent much time with her, training her and trying to guide her toward good. I placed her as sheriff in Old Town, you will find her there. She will help you… I just don't know how much."

Bruce looked marginally amused at her choice of words. "She will help. I have the one thing she wants."

Esther cocked a grin, "You have the Clean Slate?" After a quick breath and short snort of laughter she continued, "Before you go you should know that I made certain Alfred was far from Gotham before the city fell. He is in Florence now, safe."

A look of complete relief passed Bruce's face and he nodded with his boyish smirk. "Thank you."

She pulled him down and pressed her forehead to his, passing the new layout of the city into his mind, teaching him the safest paths and tunnels. His psyche was the familiar duality of sharp light and dark. She knew his mind and moved through it with encouraging energy until she saw something startling… Bruce had no idea Miranda Tate was Talia al Ghul… he thought Bane was Ra's al Ghul's child, had misunderstood what she had shown and the legend he had heard. On the cusp of correcting him she froze… no, she would kill that bitch and Bruce would not interfere. "I have done everything I can but Gotham is in your hands now. Go save the city."

He straightened, met her eyes with a nod before leaning back down to press a faithful kiss on her swollen lips.

"I believe in you Bruce Wayne," Esther called to his back when he turned, walking past the three men crowded at the door.

Curtis stood like a giant, Esther's sword strapped to his back as a scowl sat heavy on his face. Moving from behind him the League's former General and his son stepped into the light.

"Greetings," the old man said with a low menacing sneer.

"I am pleased to see you and your son survived General." She was back in soldier mode, all traces of her smile gone until her eyes found Curtis's. "Cassandra is safe."

His face did not change but Esther sensed the immense relief that flowed through Curtis's veins. "Where?"

"With her father."

She faced all the men and began to speak of their duties. "The sun will be up soon. Eat, rest, and prepare yourselves men. Tomorrow morning the final battle will begin and you," she looked to the General and his son, "will march with Tejan." Facing Curtis she prepared to continue her explanation of orders.

"And you Oracle?" The old man showed his yellowed teeth in a crocodile smile as he interrupted.

She whipped her gaze to his and showed her true strength when her lip curled. "David Cain," Darkness edged around her brightly shining blue eyes as she spoke the old man's true name. "_I_,_" _the syllable was extended as her dominance made it clear she was far more dangerous than she looked, "am going to slaughter Talia."

The David Cain and his sun smiled in unison, eyes full of hate at the mention of that name.

* * *

**We are so close to the end! AHHHHH. What do you think is going to happen?**


	37. Chapter 37

**It's been a wild process writing this story and I must say the support and kindness I have felt from me readers was instrumental to me getting this far. I can't thank you enough! Every last review encouraged me and I am so grateful to each of you who took the time: atiketook, boca3, GuardianAngel102310, XxXBeCkYBoOXxX, Chachel, ChidorixCixBritannia, hannahhobnob, MaskOfRed, AvalonTheLadyKiller, Huntress of his Heart, TinkerbellxO, and OddQuestions**

**This week's odd question made me giggle: If Cassandra found Jokers Chocolate pudding stash and refused to share her bounty, how do you think he would react?**

**Your answers were:**

**- I think he would be annoyed yet a little prideful at the same time. He would probably pull a prank on her later as revenge though.**

**- It wouldn't be Joker that reacted. It would be Esther. All that chocolate stashed through her pregnancy and Jack didn't tell her? Bastard! LOL. Also. The reason Cassandra wont share her bounty, is because Bane ate it with her. Joker found out when Bane walked in, his mask covered in chocolate. As revenge, Joker stole Bane's secret collection of "Knitting: How To Crochet" magazines and also his Harry Potter DVD collection, and showed them to The League of Shadows.**

**If you want to participate with the silly fun of the weekly odd question friend me on FB. Facebook com EstherCain.545**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

"There have been no sightings of the Demon," Barsad stated bluntly, pure soldier, to Bane's back.

It was dark but the sun would be up soon. The cold breeze was pushing clouds over the city and another snowfall was imminent. Barsad moved to Bane's side and scanned the dark horizon. A fat full moon hung bloated and bright as its light passed through the rolling clouds. Remnants of smoke from the recent bombings were twisting slowly in the air around the skyline. When the League had inspected the wreckage of the first bomb spree they found the other locations were mostly abandoned buildings and a few known refugee safe houses. No League structures had been disturbed and Bane, distracted tending to his mate, left the matter to his second in command. There was no rhyme or reason from what Barsad could tell to what he suspected was Oberon's doing and chose to ignore the rash of explosions but kept vigilant.

With his hands at the collar of his armor Bane ignored the cold as once again the wind ruffled the edges of his shearling coat. His mind was still going over the small details of that morning. Nyssa's body was badly damaged, her physical ability severely diminished. Whatever she was up to he suspected she intended to die doing it. The way she had looked at him, her bloodshot eyes full of sad longing before she snuck away should have warned him. It was clear she was battling with herself and he had imagined for a moment as she stared at him that she would finally say that she loved him, but instead she turned away.

"I expect that she will no longer wear the disguise of the Demon." Bane expounded as a puff of steamed breath left his mask. "She has gone rogue."

Barsad nodded once in agreement. Over the years she had hinted that the city would fall but not burn. Now as he stood on the precipice he felt a pull to find her and stand at her side… but Fate worked in funny ways and Barsad was a patient man when it came to Cain. She would be back exactly when she was supposed to be.

He had been with Bane when her broken body was carried through City Hall. One look at her and it was clear their Oracle had been tortured. Rumors grew like wildfire amongst the League, the brotherhood was in an uproar. Tejan had taken a firm stance and quickly silenced all talk while their leader remained at her side. Bane allowed no one near her except her doctor, refused Tejan and her guards when they approached. Barsad himself had only just glimpsed her that morning and had struggled not to show horror on his face. She was practically unrecognizable and so clearly damaged he was unsure how she had found the strength to sneak away.

"Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will." Barsad said it mostly to himself as he recalled the quote she once recited to him.

Steel grey eyes turned toward his second in command as Bane cocked a scarred eyebrow. "Gandhi."

"Cain said those words to me after her car accident," Barsad answered with a wry grin for his friend.

"You mean after Talia tried to kill her," Bane corrected as hardness returned to his eyes.

"Yes," he let the affirmation pass in a puff of air, "After Talia tried to kill her."

The mask turned back to the skyline as he watched the first light of dawn slowly creep up behind the clouds.

* * *

The early morning light was muted by a thick silvery grey cloud cover. Small light flakes of white fell around her, flowing past her body as Selina walked. The light snow had covered much of the horrible ashy grey sludge that had been melting into grotesque chunks of ice and mud all over Gotham. The city was almost pretty again.

She had been uneasy. That woman, the Oracle, had come to her two weeks ago acting strangely… well as strange as a psychopathic mass murderer could act. There had been no grandiose lessons on philosophy, no battle training, she had simply wanted to sit down and rest in silence. Esther Cain had looked like hell. The thick black makeup she slashed across her eyes and nose did not hide the exhaustion. Then she said something so bizarre that from that moment Selina had felt an itch of utter wrongness under her skin.

"You know kitten," Those troubled eyes looked up at her, wide and innocent, "I have really enjoyed your company."

There had been no other words. Esther simply stood up, loudly cracked her neck, and left. About a week later secret whispers of the Demon's execution by an angry mob began to fill the ears of anyone foolish enough to discuss such things. Selina did not know what to believe. The instant rush of delight at the news made her actually have a small pang of guilt… then she filled with fear. Esther Cain had been her protector, the buffer between her and Bane's army. Now walking in the cold, her hands jammed in her pockets she thought of the woman and realized that a very small part of her actually missed Esther.

When a small skinny boy sprinted past with two men in angry pursuit Selina was glad for the distraction. Following behind unseen until the kid was cornered she watched the grown men push the child back against an overpass rail, terrifying the hungry boy holding a fresh shiny apple. Fresh anything these days was priceless. The thug yanked the apple away as the boy tried to verbally defend himself.

"You steal from us, little bastard?"

Wide brown eyes pleaded, "I didn't steal anything!"

One man held the boy steady while the other balled his fist, ready to strike. Selina quickly grabbed and twisted the man's arm, displaying the beautiful apple at his back while he bent over in pain. One hard smack and the apple flew up. This was fun, defending the boy with his wide surprised eyes made her feel a little better.

Catching the apple with a smirk Selina proceeded to beat the men in quick exacting moves… moves Esther had taught her. Selina saw boy's amazed gaze locked on her… wary as he looked at the apple in her hands.

"Never steal anything from someone you can't outrun kid," she teased offering a small lesson before taking that first perfect bit.

Snickering at the boy's deflated expression she chewed and tossed it back to him, enjoying his instant smile before he ran away.

"Pretty generous, for a thief…"

It couldn't be. All traces of her smile fell from Selina's face and slowly she turned toward the voice that had been haunting her dreams... he was there… walking toward her with a small playful grin. Bruce looked utterly disarming and as handsome, if not a little weathered, as ever. Never trust a handsome man. Selina Kyle altered her expression and they began to banter back and forth, just like they had that night at the masquerade.

When he teased her and offered the one thing that got her in this mess, the one thing she wanted more than anything else she scowled. The Clean Slate… there on a thumb drive in his fingers. Bruce instantly recognized the hunger in her eyes as he spoke of her fresh start. But it hit her, there was no escape, this was life now and she had it pretty good compared to most.

Even so she took the device absentmindedly running her thumb over it as it sat in her pocket and listened to his request. He wanted Lucius Fox.

"Why do you need Fox?"

All the playfulness in Bruce's face was replaced with sincere honesty, "To save the city."

Clearly he had no idea who he was up against. With a small smirk she gave him that seductive curl to her full lips that made grown men fall on their knees. "Who says it needs saving? Maybe I like it this way."

Direct, honest. "Maybe you do. But tomorrow that bomb's going off."

Once again he wiped the smile off her face and Selina thought over the Oracle's last words… it was her odd goodbye. God damn it! Bruce Wayne was telling the truth. Wide chocolate eyes look at him. "Get your powerful friend on the case?"

Bruce nodded once. "I'm trying. But I need Fox."

* * *

Crouched low, the metal siding of an air-conditioned unit digging into his back Blake worked to control his panicked breathing. The Commissioner, the last of the free police, and that woman Miranda Tate all were being herded away by a team of Bane's soldiers.

_"Fuck."_ The word played over and over in his head. The only two people who could reattach the bomb to the reactor were now in Bane's power and Blake was all alone.

The battered Esther Cain had told him that Batman was coming back. Scolded and ordered him then disappeared. But where the fuck was Batman? Tomorrow that bomb was going off and all the team had managed to do was mark the right truck. Blake could not take down the military escort that guarded the truck alone. Tonight, whether Batman showed up or not he was going to free his partner and get as many cops out as he could.

Watching the waved hair of Miranda Tate disappear around a corner he felt as if he had failed the woman. He should have listened to Gordon, worked harder to keep her hidden, but Miranda had seen the commissioner walking the streets as he confronted the coward Foley. Blake had only reach them in time to stand witness to her demand she be made useful.

Bane would do things to that poor woman. The thought made Blake cringe. Another of those random explosions rocked the city and Blake rolled to his feet, full of anger and determined to get back to work.

* * *

The General and his son watched as Curtis helped her arm herself and obscure her feminine form under a ballistic vest. Her league scarf wrapped around her head and face, concealing the damage and her identity. The two precious knives were hidden in her pocket, Natalie's and Jack's, along with the syringe of Bane's drugs. Kneeling, Curtis strapped her switchblades and throwing knives to her thighs as she continued to detail what was expected of the men in her absence.

"I have hidden a radio on Main Street between Sal's Butcher Shop and Bridges Drycleaners." Esther looked toward the old man's middle-aged son. "You will find and bring it back here. Do not turn it on."

"You picked up her vocal patterns." The General spoke, interrupting Esther's orders.

She turned and raised a brow at the old man.

"Melisande," he explained. "I fathered her son."

Icy blue eyes darted to the General's son and inspected his features, slim almond eyes were there but little else to signify her guardian's genetics. "You favor your father."

The younger man smirked and spoke in gritty voice, "That seems to be the common opinion. I even carry his name."

"You carry his name because your father is a self-righteous prick," it was said in the voice of Ra's al Ghul as she laughed in a breathy wheeze behind the scarf. Her eyes went up to the man she had so many memories of with a wink then looked to the son. Her voice became her own before she finished, "Our mother was a very good woman. Someday I will take you to where I buried her if you wish."

Her phrasing did not go past the junior David Cain. "I would like that sister."

There was no more time to waste. She straightened, ignoring the pain and spoke, "You know your orders," then left, submerging herself in the darkness.

It was midday before she appeared next to Tejan as his militia patrolled Low Town. Standing in his shadow she took his hand and whispered to his mind, _"Tonight the fire will rise and tomorrow morning the war begins. David Cain and his son have come to me from the Pit and will bring my sword to you. Bear it as my authority and lead the brothers who come when I call. Those who survive my revolution will meet at our underground hall and there I will claim leadership once Talia has died under my knife. Gotham must be spared for true Balance to be achieved; any who question Fate's path will be put to death. We must purge the unworthy and corrupted from our ranks."_

He grunted into the wind and she disappeared.

The Commissioner and his team were on trial when Esther appeared at City Hall. Hiding in the crowd she watched as Gordon spoke with renewed passion about justice. "No lawyer, no witnesses. What sort of due process is this?"

She could not help but roll her eyes. Esther did like Commissioner Gordon but that statement alone was utter hypocrisy. His lie had denied all the men locked up under the Dent Act true due process, and now he got to experience his own false brand of justice.

Smug and cocky Crane sat over the very man responsible for his extended internment in prison and leaned forward thinking exactly the same thoughts she was. "Your guilt is already determined; this is merely a sentencing hearing. What's it to be, death or exile?"

"Crane, if you think we are going willingly out onto that ice, you've got another thing coming."

Pursing his lips in seeming nonchalance Crane shrugged his shoulders. "Death, then?"

Gordon was brave in the face of execution. "Looks that way."

That smug little grin Esther hated with a passion sat beneath Crane's vivid blue eyes. "Very well... Death..." the smile spread as his viciousness came forward. "By exile."

The gavel smashed down and Esther's gaze locked on Miranda Tate… so vulnerable with her wide frightened china blue eyes. Beyond her Bane motioned to Barsad and even from the distance Esther could make out the words, "Bring her to me."

The way Bane's second in command grabbed Talia's arm spread Esther's smile under the scarf. Barsad was handling her roughly for the crowd, not just out of show… he hated her. Bane took her by the scruff of the neck and led Miss Tate into the League controlled offices of City Hall, leaving Barsad behind in command.

The crowd jostled Esther as the next prisoner was dragged in. It was her friend, Annabel Forsythe. Esther's ears perked up, listening with disgust as her friend was tormented by Crane. He had Annabel in tears as the frightened old woman stood cowed and begged for mercy. When she chose exile Esther watched with sadness as mercenaries began to drag her away.

Barsad waved them to his side, grunted orders, and the woman was taken back to the basement. He had saved her friend from the ice… Esther could kiss him. As the trials continued she moved out of the mob and shuffled toward the second in command. The instant his eyes were on her Barsad moved forward and took her by the elbow, pulling her away from the crowd.

"Cain," He growled as his eyes met hers. "You are far too wounded…" He caught himself and did not finish when he saw the strength of her glare.

In the crowded court room where none could see Esther stripped off one glove and took Barsad's hand. _"Talia's reign is coming to an end."_ Esther could not have made herself more clear.

Barsad swallowed and he looked at her, earnest and anxious. "What would you have me do?"

Esther spoke directly to his mind, _"You will do as you have always done. You will stay at Bane's side no matter what. Do you understand me?" _

The slightest of head nods was the only acknowledgement she was given. She covertly slipped something into his pocket.

_"There are two unusual knives and a syringe in your pocket. When the time comes make sure I have them. Now, take me to him."_

He squeezed her fingers carefully in response, holding them as long as he dared before letting her go.

"I'm taking you to Bane." Barsad announced for those nearest to hear as he grabbed her by the elbow and rushed her limping body through the masses. Once they were out of sight of the public Esther pulled down her scarf for every passing brother to see the damage, face grim as she let Barsad bare some of her weight on the walk down the halls.

Many initiates gaped, several tried their best not to look affected, it was mildly amusing though Esther could see Barsad was discomfited for her. "Is it really that bad Barsad?" She asked with as much wit as she could muster. It was not much.

"Yes. It is really that bad," he muttered in a grave pitch as he kept his eyes forward.

A few steps later they were at the door to Commissioner Gordon's office. Barsad knocked and announced loudly, "I have Cain."

The door was practically ripped of the hinges as Bane filled the doorway, eyes wide and furious when they locked on her face. Without looking away he barked at Barsad, "Bring her physician."

The weight of his stare did not alter but when Bane's hand came to her he was careful, using her unmarred shoulder to pull her forward into the office before slamming the door. Esther's face was a mask of calm as she looked past her captor to meet the gaze of the woman who tried to murder her child; the woman she would kill the second she had the chance. Talia could not look more shocked to see her. Esther smiled softly, showing her sharp broken teeth. "Hello Talia, how have you been?"

"Oh my god!" Talia gapped full of disappoint and horror the Oracle had survived. China blue eyes darted toward Bane and bore a hole though him. They had been speaking for ten minutes and not one word of Esther had been mentioned. All these days Talia had assumed her plan succeeded.

Bane, his gaze still locked on Esther, did not see the look of absolute hate that passed through Talia's eyes or the instantly squelched snarl that twisted her lips. Esther looked up at Bane, putting her hand on the crook of his arm to ease the weight off her ankle. "Did you know the city is full of rumors the Demon was executed by a mob?"

"Where have you been Nyssa?" He demanded, voice blended in equal parts anger and relief.

Esther took a deep breath and looked back to Talia. "I was looking for my daughter."

Large fingers came to her face, turning her back from the smug little smile that came to Talia's mouth when she heard Bane speak gently. "Nyssa, Cassandra is dead."

Steel grey eyes watched the bloodshot icy blue as Esther just stared at him. Esther could see his thoughts; he was unsure if she understood the girl had died… wondered if she had gone mad in her grief and pain.

"I saw something funny." Esther swallowed and acted as if Bane had never spoken. "Did you notice that Oberon has been blowing up buildings to make Gotham look like a giant smiley face?" She began to chuckle in odd little grunts of noise when her damaged lungs and lips could do no better. "I bet the satellite images are really somethin."

Talia pressed her fingers to her lips and just stared, trying not to laugh in elation at her nemesis's clear insanity. She had won… this was better than murder, now the Oracle was only a mindless idiot. The door opened behind her a few moments later and the doctor came in, a dose of morphine already in hand.

"I don't want that," Esther stated simply as the League physician approached.

Bane took her wrist, yanked up her sleeve and presented the bruised arm to the doctor, holding a nonresistant Oracle pressed to his side. The doctor did not hesitate to press the needle into her exposed vein. With a hum of pleasure Esther sagged a little and felt the almost instant effects of the drug ease the pain and bring on a comfortable euphoria.

"Barsad, escort Talia to the basement with the prisoners and return to the courtroom." Bane commanded watching closely as the doctor wordlessly began to work the fastenings of Esther's ballistic vest.

Talia walked out the door with Barsad at her back, voice even as she ordered, "Put her in the infirmary and get back to work."

Bane's masked face swung toward his child's retreating back, eyes narrowed.

Esther's vest and jacket were removed as Bane continued to hold her by the arm, wrist, or scruff of the neck depending on where the doctor was conducting the examination. She would not be leaving his sight again.

* * *

It was cold despite the hour in the marbled basement entry of City Hall. Crouched like rats pathetic Gothamites huddled for warmth, eyes full of fear. Talia shifted into Miranda Tate as Barsad prodded her forward with the nose of his riffle at her back. When she was deposited with the pack he left and followed orders.

Putting on the performance of a brave but nervous female Miranda moved forward toward Fox. The look of concern and despair when his old eyes landed on her face made her heart sing. "Miss Tate… I'm sorry to see you here."

It was then that Miranda recognized who Lucius Fox was comforting. A hysterical Annabel Forsythe was crying against his chest, muttering about the mad judge and terrified of the rumored death waiting for her on the ice.

Confused Miranda reached out to pat her back only to have the woman fall into her arms and cling as a new prisoner was being ushered in with a sack on his head.

The uninitiated mercenary mocked, "Find this one a spot, he's got a big day tomorrow.

The prisoner was brutally thrust forward until he stumbled, pushed down to his knees as the second thug simply grinned in pride. "We all do. It's not every day you bag Bruce Wayne…"

Fox had already begun to move toward the newest prisoner then stared in shock when he heard that name. Instantly he closed the distance and pulled the bag off Bruce Wayne's head as Miranda brushed Annabel off and rushed nearer, face full of disbelief.

"Bruce," her accented astonishment softly spoken.

Dark blue eyes meet hers as she leaned closer. Scanning her quickly he took in the smoothness of her skin. It did not look as if she had been harmed. "You're okay?"

Fox put a welcoming hand on Bruce's shoulder and greeted his friend with dry humor, "You picked a hell of a time to go on vacation Mr. Wayne."

As Bruce spoke he recognized that unlike Miranda Lucius looks worn out. "How long until that core ignites?"

Mr. Fox leaned marginal closer as he answered, lowering his voice so the others would not hear. "That bomb goes off in twelve hours."

Whispering back Bruce confirmed that his understanding was correct, "Unless we can reconnect it to the reactor."

Always thinking of others Lucius signaled to Miranda with his eyes. "Can you get Miranda out of here?"

"Not tonight." Bruce looked apologetically to her wide shell-shocked eyes. "I'm sorry."

A soft confident smile came to her lips as she nodded in understanding. "Do what's necessary."

Looking back to his old friend Bruce began to explain. "Tonight I need you."

"What for?"

"To get me back in the game."

Lucius leaned even closer and spoke with determination. "You need to know, Esther Cain is here. They carried her through the room covered in blood a few days ago. The rumor is she's Bane's prisoner… and I have to say, she did not look good."

Miranda leaned closer, a small scowl on her brows as she watched Bruce open his mouth to speak. A millisecond later a Miranda turned, her eyes wide and jaw dropped with indignation at the sound of Esther Cain's pet.

"Sorry to spoil things boys… but Bane wants these guys to himself."

Complete confusion marked Talia's face as two mercenaries yanked Bruce and Fox to their feet.

"I won't forget about you Miranda." Bruce whispered seeing her distress.

She stupidly muttered, "I know," watching as they were dragged away. Eyes darting around the room her blood began to boil once she noticed that not one League brother was in the room to prevent it.

The muffled sounds of a struggle reached her ears and with a snarl Talia was on her feet, rushing toward the door, only to be grabbed by a thug and banged in the back of the skull with the butt of a rifle. She fell to the ground in a heap, knocked out cold. When the guards walked off Annabel scurried forward to pull Miranda to a safe corner and let the woman's head rest in her lap.

* * *

When Nyssa had asked him if they could watch the sunset from the rooftop Bane consented. The morphine had left her calm and submissive… obedient… and there had been no more disturbing talk. Barsad and a team of brothers stood guard around them, guns in hand, watching the streets. Standing facing west Bane held her against his chest, the warm shearling coat wrapped around them both. Her breathing was in match to the metronome he pulled through the mask above her head.

With the cloud cover the golden disk itself was hidden away but the skyline still took on the bright reds and vibrant purples of dusk.

A heavy sigh preceded her recitation:

_"One day," you said to me, "I saw the sunset forty-four times!"  
And a little later you added: "You know- one loves the sunset, when one is so sad..."  
"Were you so sad, then?" I asked, "on the day of the forty-four sunsets?"  
But the little prince made no reply."_

Looking from the brilliant sky Esther leaned her head back and met Bane's troubled gaze. "I really enjoyed watching you read _The Little Prince_ to Cassandra."

He wanted desperately to take off the mask and kiss all the ruined parts of her face but he could not, not now. Instead he offered the only thing he could. "I would have loved Cassandra."

"I believe you would have," her eyes went back to the sunset and in silence they watched the darkness descend, "if circumstance had been different."

Her weapons had been taken away hours ago, shortly after the doctor's examination, and she felt oddly naked not to have the weight of her knives at her thighs now. It grew dark quickly. Untucking her from his coat Bane signaled to the team it was time to leave. Esther sensed it as they walked toward the door and felt the sharp snap of energy as the scale holding Chaos and Order shifted and was almost at the verge of equilibrium. Turning back toward the skyline she paused and waited for the beginning of the end. Just like in her vision the flames of the fiery bat ignited in a bright blue flash before it settled into a warm orange that burned on display for the entire city. Bane followed her gaze and under the mask his mouth went slack in utter disbelief. Wide grey eyes locked on the flaming K Street Bridge with an intensity that demonstrated the gears of his mind calculating the odds. "Impossible."

Esther's first thought was that she had done a better job on the bat shape then she thought. Blinking twice and face clear of any emotion she cocked her head and watched the flames as the very air vibrated with rightness.

Bane was watching her mute reaction then looked past her to Barsad. "Keep her close," Bane ordered, his voice commanding and apprehensive as his eyes scanned her face again. "He'll come for her."

Barsad looked confused and could not help but ask. "Why would he come for Cain?"

A soft smile moved through the damage on her face as Esther faced the beauty of her artwork. "Because when Bruce Wayne found the strength to escape the Pit he remembered who I am… I am the woman he mourned for the last seven years. I twisted his mind so he believed I was another, thought I was dead." Esther answered with her eyes still locked on the skyline, her voice far away. "But he will not come for me."

"What do you see?" Bane asked, his eyes watching her strange behavior with practiced concentration.

She gave a simple answer, "He will come for you."

"Fetch Talia," Bane ordered over her shoulder to Barsad.

Esther continued in her trance, staring at the bridge as she used to from her apartment while they waited.

The snappish voice was in the wind before Talia stepped from the darkness with Barsad at her back. "Wayne escaped with Fox hours ago… aided by Esther's little pet!" Talia whiped the hair off her face and stared at her enemy in disgust.

"Why was I not notified of this immediately?" Bane demanded walking forward, coat swinging in the breeze.

Glaring with hateTalia gnashed between tightly clenched teeth, "There were no initiates watching the pen. When I stood to follow I was struck with a rifle by a mercenary and knocked out. I only just regained consciousness."

"You allowed an untrained convict to knock you out?" Esther asked. Her one working eyebrow shot up her forehead when spoke in the voice of Talia's father. "You need to learn to mind your surroundings."

The brunette bristled and Bane put a hand on her shoulder. "Ignore her Talia, she is high on morphine."

"When the Oracle offers advice you would do well to listen," Esther explained, her breath coming in cold puffs of steam on the wind as she spoke in an otherworldly voice. "Only a few days ago I fought a mob with just a handgun and two knives… I was stripped naked, whipped, and beaten… yet I survived… why? Because I _always_ mind my surroundings… I can guarantee Bruce Wayne will mind his.

"Yet Cassand-" Talia began only to have Bane snarl.

His voice was rough and cutting as he glared at his child and interrupted, "Do not even think of finishing that sentence."

Esther finished it for her. "Yet Cassandra fell through the ice while a group of men held me naked and spread against the frozen river, forcing me to watch my child walk to her death." Her voice was steady despite the drugs and the flash in her eyes as she looked down her enemy was clear. "She cried the entire way but did as she was ordered because they told her they would kill her mother if she did not move. And they call the Demon a monster…" Even from the distance Esther gathered her power and whispered into Talia's mind. _"I am going to carve out your heart, laughing as I do it."_

Thin fingertips went to Talia's temples as she pressed her skull and felt the echo of Esther's words. Bane noticed it at once and darted a glance at his child, knowing Esther was prodding at her mind.

"Nyssa…" Bane cupped her face and made her look at him. The mask lowered toward his chest so he could quickly study her expression, looking to see if she was becoming dangerous to herself or others. "You did your best for Cassandra."

"I did." Her eyes left his by just a fraction and grew far away. "I did everything I could for her…. but no one can change their fate." The Demon's voice grew low, "The wheel has been set in motion and the time of judgment has arrived." Standing taller, breathing in deep Esther faced Bane and spoke her purpose. "When you are a true servant of Balance you know that ultimately you only have only one choice. Fate's will comes upon you and when you face it…" Her voice became that of the Teacher. "…_you either bend the knee or die_."

The broad shouldered mountain of a man leaned his face toward her, eyes wide in shock and suspicion. He knew those words, they were the Teacher's final taunt… "It can't be… _You_ can't be!"

Esther smiled softly and met his judgmental glare. "But I am."

"You are not the Teacher's disciple!" Bane was yelling it loudly to the wind as the brothers standing guard watched, unsure what to do.

"I am so much more than simply the Teacher's final disciple."She stood taller meeting his deadly gaze. He was snorting like a bull ready to charge but fearlessly Esther put her hand to his face. The bond was immediate as her thumbed stroked the flesh above his cheek. "When you have truly understood the depth of your blindness you will see me for what I am."

"A deceiving bitch," Talia snarled from behind her, hands pressed to her skull as if it would block out the Oracle's power.

Esther's thoughts were centered on Bane. There were no images in the connection, no offered visions. It was just her, bare for Bane to see… open for him to feel the truth of her words and see the weight of what she carried. "Power is in tearing human minds to pieces and putting them together again in new shapes of your own choosing. True faith is being able to do it but allowing others to choose for themselves… trusting that they will find the path." She looked at him, not as a friend, a former lover, or an enemy… as something far more profound. "I have been a shepherd, a servant of Balance… But_ I_ am nothing and I now know that I will never be anything more than my purpose."

A heavy hand came to Esther's shoulder clutching almost to the point of pain as Bane dissected her twisted use of the George Orwell quote. It was clear there was much meaning layered in her words… but it was enigmatic language and he could not tell if she was threatening, encouraging, or really saying nothing at all.

Esther let her hand run down until it rested on the metal armor over Bane's heart. Peering over her shoulder she looked Talia dead in the eye. "Do as you will Talia, it will not change your Fate." Her other hand came up and with a wicked smile Esther pointed to the flaming bat. "As you can already see… the fire rises."

"BRUCE CANNOT STOP ME. I will have my revenge!" Unsure if it was the fear of the Oracle's threat, Batman, or the madness in Talia's mind Esther, Bane, and all the brothers on the roof watched as if in slow motion while Talia panicked and pulled the detonator from her pocket. Quickly flipping the cover from the red glowing button she depressed the trigger with a satisfying click.

Nothing happened.

Talia pressed it again, starring incredulously at the useless bit of plastic until the bottom popped open and a rolled up playing card slipped out. Bane snatched the useless detonator from Talia's shocked hands and hastily unraveled the laughing Joker card. Scrawled in sloppy penmanship across the waxy surface read:

_One living Oracle for one functioning detonator… _

Bane's eyes narrowed.

Esther realized Jack had been expecting this moment all along. He was the master puppeteer… "And that is my Fate no matter how I fought to avoid it." Her voice was monotone and with a sigh she looked back to the burning bridge. "He has played the game this whole time knowing she would press the button in haste." Esther almost laughed to herself as she recognized the truth. Jack knew she would bring Bruce back and she figured he must have known the instant she claimed that she would not stop the bomb… He knew she would never permit the city to be destroyed and had allowed her to do what was needed so his playground would remain intact. Clever clever Chaos…

Cool grey eyes were analyzing the card as Bane's great intellect began piecing facts together. He understood the Joker was not the type of man who would allow himself to die; Bane saw what had to be true, the Joker was going to leave the city and take his trophy with him. He turned his head to Esther… she was staring at the fire again.

The tips of Bane's large fingers came to Esther's chin and turned her face toward him. She could see it in the way he passed his stormy expression over her face… By sending her to Oberon Bane was giving her a slim chance to survive. Bane wanted her to live… knew with Batman in the city he could not assure her escape or survival. Absolute wonder lit Esther's eyes… it was as if she could not believe his thoughts. Bane was not casting her off as she had been expecting; he was trying to save her despite what he was slowly recognizing. Because he truly loved her.

"This will cause you pain…"It was a warning spoken softly as she looked at him with large knowing eyes…

Talia misunderstood the exchange assuming Esther was pleading for Bane to take pity and smiled as her guardian held Esther's face securely and leaned down to answer harshly as if to force himself speak the words, "It is necessary."

"Restrain her!" Talia sneered, full of fury as Bane stood by and did nothing but stare into the forlorn expression on Esther's battered face.

Barsad moved forward and pulled a zip tie from his pocket. Holding her hands behind her back he covertly slipped the two strange knives into her waistband under her jacket using the quickness that made him so deadly then bound her hands together. The syringe was tucked up her sleeve before he gave her a little push toward Bane.

_"Sir,"_ an initiate sounded through the radio, _"Oberon and his men are at the steps outside the building. He claims you summoned him for a trade."_

Bane took her by the arm and propelled her forward. It was not long before they were passing through the courtroom where Crane still sat perched at his desk watching with his jaw dropped as a strangely familiar blonde woman was ushered past him in captivity. He immediately climbed down his desks to watch up close but was barred at the door by two soldiers.

The small group descended the steps into the night to make the exchange with little fanfare. Talia, Barsad, and a host of brothers organized behind Bane as Esther stood at his side. Oberon waited, a manic grin on his face with Melvin, and his best pack of armed psychos seeping out of the shadows behind him.

The Joker took one look at her, his eyebrows shot up his face and he began to laugh. "Well, send her over!"

The metallic rasp of his whisper was stern and direct. "Go." It was a single word that held so much behind it. With each step she took toward the clown Bane knew that the future was not what he hoped, that not one of them would get a taste of freedom or happiness. Embraced that he and all the rest of them would die in the city … that was the price of serving Balance… there would be no escape from his fate. That was the lesson she had been trying so hard to teach him.

The Joker pulled a detonator from his pocket and tossed it to Bane. "Here you go! It would be wise not to hand it to Talia… gotta make sure trigger happy over there doesn't get, ah, carried away again."

Limping the final steps Esther stopped before the chuckling clown. Meeting her eye with a dark playful smirk he brushed his fingers down her arms, a knife in hand where he quickly sliced the zip tie restraining her. "Hello Princess." Her dilated eyes made him giggle. "They doped you up didn't they?"

Lightly smacking her lips she answered, "Lots of Morphine…"

"Ohhh," His voice sung upward and he waggled his eyebrows. "Fun!"

The familiarity, the thing Bane resented between them was now unmistakable. Steadying himself he held his body at tight attention and watched every last movement of the man Nyssa had warned him against for years. From the evil smirk on his ruined mouth to the deathly black paint smeared eyes... as the seconds passed Bane grew to hate Oberon more and more.

"If you leave her unrestrained she may try to flee," Talia corrected as the Joker dropped the plastic binding at Esther's feet. The triumphant cocky grin on the stunning brunette's face was repulsive.

"I hope so!" His voice was low and gritty as his hunger made itself apparent. "Fun things happen when she runs from me…" The Joker's eyes left Esther's and looked wickedly at Talia. "And I can't help but chase her." He briefly pressed his lips to Esther's forehead, black eyes locked on Bane. "But that kind of fun will have to wait for later."

Talia silently laughed, misreading his threat as Barsad shot her a disgusted glare.

With Esther's back to them Bane watched as the Joker reached around her and pulled off the red League scarf, tossing it on the ground with a sneer. When it was done it struck Bane what was so strange about Oberon's appearance, the purple gloves were gone. Long fingered claws were combing over Esther's hair before the Joker touched her chin.

"Besides, she will come with me willingly." A slow moving grin traveled up his scarred cheeks as black eyes sparkled down at her. "After all… Unlike you, I have never tried to kill her… we just get in little _tiff_ now and, ah, then." The Joker bit his bottom lip and turned Esther to face Bane, lightly holding her by the throat.

Talia scoffed, narrowing her eyes at the loud mouthed clown.

"Before we go…." The Joker's tone was low and gritty as he excitedly tongued his scars. "Should we tell them sweetheart?"

Esther whispered through clenched teeth, "There is nothing to tell."

"Ohhhhhh." He pulled her flush to his chest, hunching down he embraced her as darkness seeped into his voice. "But there is." She did not need to look over her shoulder to know that his scars were slowly curving up into his most malicious grin as he looked to Bane. "There is so. much. to. tell."

Talia looked delighted at the manic energy pouring from the man she knew would torture and kill her enemy. Her revenge would be complete.

"You see…" The Joker began, his tone suddenly playful and friendly, unlike his body language. "It all started when she gave me a kiss." His cheek came down to rub against hers, smearing her with paint. "Sure, she was only around eight years old, mute, and strange." He chuckled and looked at her angry drugged expression, "you little floozy."

Bane spoke in shock, his deep mechanical voice low, "You have known her since she was only a child?"

"Ohhhhh," The Joker bit his bottom lip and looked elated before he singsonged. "I have _known_ her in every possible way. I was her first, well, everything…"

Esther growled deep in her throat and he hushed her, "Quiet Princess. Let me have my moment."

The elated look on Talia's face was slipping. Barsad's teeth were on edge and Esther could sense clearly that he wanted to step forward but would not disobey her orders… and then there was Bane. It was as if the world had shattered at his feet, grey eyes staring at them like it could not be possible.

"She hates you!" Talia growled as a sinking feeling of failure set in her gut. "Wants to kill you."

"Sure, she has tried to kill me… more than once… she is a violent little thing, but every relationship has its ups and downs." He giggled darkly as he looked at the irate brunette. "I should be thanking you Talia. My Princess has been a littttttle angry with me for the last six years or so. All your paaaaathetic scheming gave me the perfect opportunity to remind her just what a great guy I am." His black pits went to Bane.

The Joker's naked hand wrapped gently around the front of Esther's jaw, long paint stained fingers turned her head toward Bane and the Joker leaned down and brushed her ear with his breath. "Has he done half of what I have done for you?" The Joker used his hand to physically shake her head no. His voice was disgusted and vicious. "That's. What. I. Thought-ta."

"And what have you done for her?" Bane rose to the bait abhorrence radiating from his expression above the mask as her gripped his armor and postured, brow low and eyes dangerously narrowed.

A second arm came around Esther middle and cradled her against the tall purple frame even though she hissed when her back made contact with his body. Idly the Joker's jagged nails ran over her clothing, right above the scars on her ribs. "I watched over what is MINE." He pressed his nose to her hair and smelled, noting Bane's slightly flared eyes and grinned maliciously. "Who do you think pulled her from the river after she dove in to save her little girl?" Black eyes went to Talia. "Trying to drown her is a waste of time you know. If you understood my Princess at all you would have realized that the water always spits her back out… I don't know why, she tastes good to me." He was purring in a low mocking tone as he pressed his cheek to her hair.

Esther closed her eyes as if pained and felt him lightly fluttered the fingers at her throat. The Joker hushed her as if sensing her distress. "Shhhhhhhhsshhhhshshhhh."

"Enough." Esther growled opening her eyes and flashing them directly forward toward Talia as she demanded to the clown, "Take me to my daughter."

The Joker continued to nuzzle her head with his scarred cheek. His voice dropped menacingly low as it loudly growled from his chest and reverberated through the night, "Ouuuuuur daughter."

You could have heard a pin drop. Barsad's jaw fell open, Bane's eyes blazed… every soldier in attendance and each of the Joker's army of goons was moved to absolute silence. The Joker started to cackle, his arm around Esther tightening as he flared his fingers across her belly.

Talia was appalled. "NO! The brat is Dent's."

"Sweet Talia. I know you are not the brightest blub in the bunch but come on… she looks just like me." The Joker was teasing again with a manic arrogant grin.

"Nyssa…" Bane spoke the name with such disbelief.

"Tell him… _Nyssa_," The Joker twisted the false name with a snort.

Her voice was flat, "Before the Joker went to Arkham we were lovers."

He snarled down to Esther as she looked away, "We were more than that!"

The tone Esther had been using darkened considerably as her chin went to her chest and icy blue eyes glowed with warning. "You're right! We were also enemies."

"Not enemies… occasional competition… _playful adversaries_. And you enjoyed it." Pressing a kiss to her head he giggled. "It was fun taking turns stitching each other back together." He bit his lip and prodded her to continue.

Her clear anger about the topic layered her words in malicious darkness as she explained what everyone had failed to see. "When the Joker was arrested and taken to Arkham I was pregnant… I hid our child knowing the world would hunt her if anyone knew she was his, that the League would take her if they knew she was mine… and faithfully waited for him to escape. Years passed… eventually I broke into the Asylum to set him free only to discover he was not there. That he had used me and abandoned me with no hint of his whereabouts. I did not see him again until that first meeting in Blüdhaven two years ago."

"It was best for you…" the Joker murmured at her ear trying to sooth the anger that was causing her to tense her body and tremble.

"It was best for you!" She growled back lowly as if she wanted to rip his throat out.

"You were too soft, too lonely hiding in your fake life. Now you are stronger, unstoppable. You embraced your true nature. I gave that to you." There was a sharp growl and the Joker gripped her chin, forcing Esther's head to meet his demanding snarling face. "You and I, viscous demon, are one and the same, ever since we were children." The paint smeared around his black eyes showed creased skin as he softened his expression and stared down at her. The hand at her neck ran up to her ear, then her hair. He looked into her eyes and there was only the two of them, Balance and Chaos. "We both needed our scars."

It was Barsad who spoke in that horrible moment of hanging time, "You cannot keep her forever."

Black pits darted up from hers to see the horrified bearded man. Sucking his teeth once the Joker dismissed him with his eyes and went right back to the face of his Viviane. "Keep her? I'm not the one who chained her up and believed I could command her; though it was cute watching the queen play the servant." He was laughing wildly as he glanced at Bane. "Funniest part is she _let_ you do it!" After a moment of unhinged laughter he continued his original point. "My little Demon will come with me freely because it's where she belongs. In time she will get over this lingering, ah, resentment…" Glaring at Bane with a possessive nasty snarl he explained. "Because she knows… I am the one she can trust, I am the only one she can depend on… I always give her what she needs…" He stroked her hair and looked deep into her sad eyes with a soft genuine smile. "Though it might not always be what she wants."

Icy blue eyes went back to Bane. The look of horror, of disgust, and of bitterness all sat heavy in his gaze but despite it all his eyes were full of regret and hurt. The Joker's humor vanished as he watched her look at his rival and he barked the truth loudly, full of rage. "He does not love you Princess. He sold his soul to her!" He pointed at Talia. "Bane traded you for a trigger to bomb that is going off tomorrow morning anyway all because he saw the flying rat's sign in the sky. I told you he would **_never choose you_**."

Esther looked away, and closed her eyes.

The Joker's attention went to the bitter fury smacked on Talia's face. "I know my little demon sweet Talia… she certainly can hold a grudge." He winked despite the look of hate on his face. "You better hope that bomb kills you because if it doesn't…" He bit his lip and looked wickedly eager, black eyes glowing.

Talia looked ready to kill as her eyes ran over the line of the Joker's own army at his back. "Leave."

The Joker grinned and giggled maliciously, "Have fun flattening Gotham and slaying lover boy… it's been just a gas spending time with you… Talia, your daddy would be proud."

He looked down to Esther. "Come on Cup Cake, it's time to come home now." His fingers interlace with Esther's and he gave her a little tug to follow. She followed him freely but paused near the shadows as the Joker waited to see what she would do.

Esther turned and looked over her shoulder, meeting Bane's eyes one final time. It was in her gaze, the reminder of his oath to her, his promise to protect Cassandra even from Talia… who they both knew could not be trusted with the detonator.

After Esther disappeared into the shadows Barsad stepped forward and reclaimed her fallen scarf, folding it with care while he fingered the fabric. Tucking the cloth under his vest he turned to find Talia retreating into City Hall, leaving Bane standing like a statue to stare into the slip of darkness that had claimed the woman he loved. She was gone… he had failed her. All her warnings, her twisted honesty, deception, equivocation, all to keep the secret hidden and the girl safe and from the very man who fathered her… and from him as well. A man, Bane recognized, who had orchestrated this all from the beginning.

All this time… the Joker had wanted her back… and Bane had practically pushed her into his arms. Time and time again Esther had tried to warn him not to trust Talia with that man. And it was clear that none of this would have happened if he simply headed the Oracle's warning. Oberon, the Joker, whoever he was had twisted all their lives simply to reclaim his woman, had forced Nyssa to rely on him. Talia's assassination attempt had begun it, caused Nyssa to depend on the Joker when she could not turn to her family. And what other things had he done for her, how often had Nyssa had to go to the man who had abandoned her when she was pregnant and scared, left her alone in the world with a secret so dangerous that it could taint an innocent unplanned child and cause her suffering? A child Nyssa had done every conceivable thing to protect?

_"Where is Cassandra?"_ He had asked her as she lay horribly beaten with an expression that was shattered.

_"She is with her father…"_ She had said it so simply, resigned and almost dead. Had he had thought of Dent… assumed it was the Oracle's only way to say the girl was dead.

Oberon had manipulated Talia to do his bidding… convinced her to bring the child so he could claim to have saved her, to use the baby to control the mother… to keep her… just as Bane had done. He clutched the collar of his armor so tightly his knuckles shown white as the truth sank in. Bane would have never completely had Nyssa al Ghul because a part of her would always belong to that man. The man she claimed once broke her. A man she had clearly loved desperately years ago… and who had hurt her and would hurt her again because he was what Nyssa always claimed… Oberon was Chaos.

Bane wanted to go to her, to take her away from the evil he just sold her to even as he raged at her for concealing something so meaningful from him. Something in him just shut down... he had no Nyssa. First she was Oberon's, then Ra's al Ghuls... then the teachers... and for a few blissful months she had almost been his. He was confounded, in pain, furious.

He had to stop before he went mad. Focus, he needed focus that one part of him that still made sense. He could do nothing… but he could do his duty, he would finish their work…

Barsad recognized the signs, the abject storm that held his friend at and almost vibratingly tight attention. Those dangerous grey eyes were wide, unblinking as Bane's mind worked through all that had been revealed. Barsad did as Esther commanded and walked with his gun in hand back up the steps to stand at Bane's side. The moon rose in the sky as time passed before Bane thought to move. Muscles clenched so hard they began to ache he slowly lowered his hands from his armor. He did not acknowledge Barsad, did not look at anyone, Bane simply turned and walked with heavy steps back into the bright lights of City Hall.

His child was there, all signs of Miranda Tate erased… hard eyes, flat and cold met his, pure Talia. That coldness had once been so normal to Bane… now seemed disturbing. Her clothing had been changed in the time he lingered outside. Dressed in the warm wool half robes and close fitting pants of her training days she fingered her embroidered maroon sleeve and felt ice cold anger run through her veins.

"I know that woman…" A small scuffle of noise caught Bane's attention as Crane began to approach mumbling to himself. "She is... who is she?"

He did not know what moved him but instantly Bane prowled like a lion, massive and growling. His blood began to boil. All his frustration and fury now focused on one man. Crane was still lost in his thoughts when the huge fist grabbed him by the throat and yanked him to hang before wrath. Watching the Scarecrow's eyes puff out and face redden brought a sneer to Bane's lips behind the mask. "You do not know that woman! You are nothing to her!"

Reflex burst through his arm and Bane smashed Crane's head back against the desks again and again as he roared like a beast. Blood thirsty he dropped the groaning man to the floor, pressed a boot to Crane's chest, and griped the smaller man's arms, ripping them from the Scarecrow's screaming body. Even after the doctor's eyes rolled back in his head Bane was not satisfied and he smashed his boot again and again into the doctor's face until the Crane's skull was nothing but a bloody pulp of bone, brains, and gore. Snorting like a beast Bane looked down at the mangled body of Esther's former tormentor on the ground then dark realization hit him.

_"On the final night you will kill Crane."_

_"If that is what you wish." _

_"It is not what I wish but I will not be there to do it."_

How long had she known this was coming? Was that why she had grown so withdrawn? Bane's mind was aflame. WHY HADEN'T SHE TRUSTED HIM? The truth whispered through his mind: Because you took her daughter… Because in the beginning you did not trust her as you should have.

Panting over his kill he watched the crimson blood spread on the dirty trash strewn court floor. The veins at his temples and neck stood out, pulsing. Sweat covered his brow and despite it all he smiled under the mask happy to see the carnage of Crane's corpse bleed out and scent the room. Talia stood by. When Bane looked over his hunched shoulder to her all he found was the same hard expression that burned through his dreams, unforgiving and cruel china blue eyes.

"I will fulfill my father's work and you will keep your vow to me," Talia let scathing harshness enter her oddly soothing tone, double-edged and manipulative. "There is no way to stop that bomb… no escape. Rest assured, they will both be cleansed in the fire my friend."

Still watching the blood spread Bane answered monotone and without emotion, "She will not die."

"Are you saying you will not keep your vow?"

Grey eyes went to the familiar face and could not look away from Talia's expression, from the vehemence in her demeanor. Straightening he confronted her, his voice that perilous conversational music he used when especially dangerous, "We will destroy Gotham, burn it to ashes…" He took a deep hissing breath. "But she will not die. Oberon will take the Oracle and flee the city with their child."

"There is no way off Gotham!" Talia hissed.

Looking to his child something inside Bane just... felt nothing. "Bruce Wayne is back in Gotham Talia. Clearly there are ways on and off the island for those with the skills to find them."

Talia tried to feed his fury. "Esther manipulated you, used you, twisted your feelings and mind all for her sick little game with that man. She lied! She should be hunted down and killed."

"Nyssa never lied." But she had never been open with the truth either. "We made assumptions, put her child in danger. You tried to kill her… and tell me this." Bane closed the distance between him and his child. The intensity of his hard grey eyes framed in lowered brows made Talia take a step back. "Are you responsible for her attack by the mob? Are you the reason they knew who she was?" Bane watched her, watched as the expression of violence left her face and she was simply blank.

Talia's voice was even when she commanded, "Give me the trigger."

"No." He had promised Nyssa he would protect her child… Now that he knew Cassandra was in the city he would give her an opportunity to exit the blast radius. He owed her that at least.

Talia's face remained blank but was on the cusp of distorting into evil. "That was an order Bane…"

"You may have it at dawn." A long hiss of indrawn breath distorted into mechanical noise behind the mask. "And together we will fulfill Ra's al Ghul's destiny." He knew what those words meant… He would die here… What was there to live for now? It was as if the last two years of human feeling never happened. He fractured and the untamed beast that Esther first found in the jungle returned. He would stand as Talia's protector one last time, finish their work, and they would both die in the flames. Bane welcomed death. "Release the prisoners and fortify City Hall. The Oracle's last vision stated that Batman would be coming for me… let's prepare to welcome him."

The soldiers rushed to follow his orders as Talia looked on and ground her teeth. First she would kill Bruce, then she would hunt down Esther Cain to the ends of the earth and bleed her dry.

* * *

**Two more chapters to go... **

**A few reviewers asked about the name David Cain. It's an Easter egg from the comics and also a felt showed (after what you learned in this chapter about Melisande's son) an affection her guardian had for the man by giving that name to Esther Cain. It's not really relevant, just fun. :) **

**And here is where I shamelessly plug my new story. It's a Lawless fanfic called WANTED**

**If you have not seen the movie I seriously recommend that you take the time to enjoy it. Lawless is fun/dark/violent/sexy and Tom Hardy is just wonderful in it... well the whole cast is pretty darn great.**

**Check out my author's page or use this link if you want to give it a go: Fanfiction net/s/9644087/1/**


	38. Chapter 38

**I landed in California last night and my mind is foggy mess. Even so I really wanted to get this out to you. I combined two chapters making this freakishly long… cause I love ya. If you feel appreciative that I did not make you wait another week for the second part please please pretty please review.**

**The fact that I might reach 500 reviews by the end of this tale just floors me. To all of you who took the time to share your thoughts on the last chapter let me just say THANK YOU! Each one brings me joy and your kindness is the reason I worked so hard during this move to bring you this enormous chapter so quickly. Shout out to: Macaley, JillyBean09, amberhardy, MaskOfRed, boca3, PromiseMeCourage, hannahhobnob, AvalonTheLadyKiller, lovesalot123, Chachel, TinkerbellxO, Huntress of his Heart, OddQuestions, and the amazing mystery guests.**

**This week's Odd Question: If the Joker could have one, perfect wish, what would it be?**

**- Properly to have a limitless amount of chocolate pudding for him... and only him! LOL**

**- For him and the batman to be together...FOREVER!**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

"This is your creepy hideout?" Esther mocked as the elevator dinged and opened into a familiar foyer.

The Joker shrugged. "I can't think of a much, ah, creepier place." He pulled her forward, his fingers still entwined in hers and led her toward the sweeping view of the city. From the vantage of Bruce Wayne's penthouse the smoking rubble of the Joker's almost complete blasted smile on the face of Gotham was easy to see. She let out a small snicker and glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

Pulling a detonator out of his pocket he handed it over. "Do you still want to be the villain?"

Her fingertips, cool from the chill outside, brushed over the rudimentary device. She had seen the hands of death circle the throat of all the goons the Joker had brought in his army to retrieve her. Taking the detonator she armed it and gave him a lopsided smirk. "In this particular instance killing your men is more of a heroic move… but I will let you call me the villain if you want to." She pressed the button and in the distance a large chain grocery store caved in then blasted apart, messy burning rubble shooting all directions before every surrounding building caught on fire. Cocking her head she realized she just ignited almost an entire city block, adding more to Gotham's smile and certainly killing civilians. "Never mind…"

The Joker laughed and pointed at her as his tongue flicked his scars. "gotcha."

Now Esther was irritated. "Where is she?"

The massive eye roll he gave her did not bring her comfort. Esther had little faith in the clown and had an itch under her skin for days that he would hide Cassandra away, keep them separated, and her concern subtly betrayed her.

Annoyed with her apparent lack of trust Jack barked at her, "It's night time. She is sleeping."

Esther blinked and looked startled. Of course… Moving through Bruce Wayne's penthouse she searched with the clown at her back until finding her in the nearest guest room fast asleep under the covers.

Ignoring everything else Esther lay on the covers, pillowing her head beside her daughter, and smelled her. Fingertips brushed her little head and Esther looked inside the dreaming mind of her child, filling her with love as she took in all that Cassandra had done while they had been parted. Jack had never taken her to his real hideout, never exposed her to his men. Thomas had stayed with her, played with her, and fed her endless amounts of scrambled eggs covered in ketchup followed by chocolate pudding… it made Esther laugh softly though her broken nose. Sweet deranged Thomas.

She saw the first meeting between Father and Daughter, felt Cassandra's instant elation and fascination despite her terror of the mob and the horror of the ice. Seeing him had taken all that away. The smile fell from Esther's face. Cassandra wanted to keep him… she liked him.

Jack had come to his daughter for short hours each day and sat watching her. At first she had been shy then as the minutes progressed she moved closer to the silent painted man and watched him right back.

_"I have your eyes." She taunted with a wicked little grin, black eyes glowing manically._

_"You do toots." He smirked back then flicked his fingers for her to come closer. _

_Cassandra stood between his spread knees and touched his face like she touched her mother's face but there was no connection. Confused her face formed a little scowl. "Mommy talks like this."_

_"Does she?" He let the little hand smear his paint. "What else does she do?"_

_"She sings and lets me play with her hair…"_

_The Joker touched Cassandra, picking up a lock of long blond hair and looked at it. Narrowing his eyes he sneered and leaned closer to her face. He sniffed her and Cassandra sniffed him back, it made him cackle loudly, honestly amused._

_"Why haven't I met you before?" It was direct and unaffected by the creepy laughter._

_He froze, eyes blazing with blackness, face excited and treacherous. "Because I am a very dangerous man and you are a very breakable little girl."_

_Undaunted Cassandra began to run little fingers over the purple lapels of his dusty overcoat. She picked at dried blood stuck to the fabric and pursed her lips as she explored him. When her fingertips came back to his face she poked his scars and looked utterly fascinated by the paint, smearing red onto her finger she wiped it across each cheek to mimic his smile._

"She wants to keep you Jack," Esther spoke aloud realizing he sat on the bed behind her, his hip pressed to her back. "She does not understand what you are."

"I know," he muttered with an odd sounding pride as his clawed hand ran over her flank.

Rolling on her back to look him in the eye Esther let her true feelings show. "I could never allow it. You must understand that. Never Jack."

"You cannot change what she is Viviane; she will come to me eventually because she wants to." It was a low velvet purr.

_Eventually_… his word choice made his point for him. When she was older Chaos would court her. A chilling fear crept into Esther's heart as she recognized what Jack intended to do. Cassandra was not like her and Jack… Cassandra was only human, fragile. Even if Jack was especially careful with her there was no way he could prevent his cause from eventually damaging their girl if she chose to follow Chaos. It would destroy her, twist her thinking into darkness… lead to her death.

"No."

"Yes."

Her hand shot out and circled his wrist. "No."

The Joker simply giggled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Yes."

"I will kill you if I have to," Esther whispered, her eyes closed as his cool lips skimmed her forehead affectionately.

When his scarred cheek brushed down her face his lips settled at her ear. "We both know that in your present condition you do not stand even a hint of a chance. The only way you could have killed me was to have finished your work in the garden… but you. did. not-tah. And it will be some time before you will be strong enough to face me again."

The ancient knife was already in her hands, blade open as she whispered darkly, "Ahhhhh, but Jack." She felt his lips brush her cheek. "I do love a challenge." And she moved to stab the epic threat to her daughter in the heart.

Eyes full of fury he grabbed the rusted blade with his bare hand before she could give him more than a flesh wound. Esther yanked the knife back slicing open his palm and flew silently out the bedroom door, the Joker in pursuit.

When in the open space of the living room she spun and slashed, He caught her hand easily and pulled her against him. Darkness spread through his gaze. White paint creased into lines as a slow spreading grin came to his ruined lips. Lifting the slashed palm for her view he clicked his tongue, "That was not very nice Princess," and cupped her face, spreading a red smear of warm blood to drip down her skin.

Flaring her nostrils the knife still clutched desperately in her hand Jack's mouth smashed into hers. A pained gasp passed her lips as he twisted his bleeding fist in her hair and yanked her head back. Teeth at her throat he bit her, groaning as blood rushed to his cock. A wet tongue traced over the bite mark and ran toward her ear where he snarled darkly, "Is this what you want?" Then the tip of his tongue swirled in the shell of her ear and she moaned softly.

She panted against his cheek as his tongue continued to torment her. "No…" Her voice broke, "No, it is not what I want… but it is what I need."

The dark rumble of laughter that vibrated from his chest shook her as he picked her up, overpowering her struggle for the knife and carried her up the stairs to Bruce Wayne's master bedroom. Claws pulled off her clothes. Jacket, tee shirt, cargo pants all tossed aside while he clung and kissed each inch of exposed raw skin. His bleeding hand ran over her flesh, marking her in long lines of dripping red as she tore the fabric between them. The bloody knife never left her hand but his control of that arm was complete.

The Joker shoved her onto Bruce's bed and pinned her beneath him, knowing her body was in pain. His hands held her wrist, keeping the old knife a safe distance as his hips spread her legs wide. In the light of the burning bat he thrust into her heat in one jarring surge, filling her to the brim. He smiled and looked up with true vicious pleasure, black eyes glowing as his tongue slipped out over his scars in the distant firelight.

Her power scratched at the door of his mind, offing to merge with him if he would only let her in. A low reverberation radiated from the back of the Joker's throat as he planted biting kisses up her neck and captured her mouth, darting his tongue in and savoring her before he let her seep into pandemonium. It was complete; she opened herself totally and was in his power. The absolute chaos of his mind was twisted in Balance as the two warring factions warped and changed. When he pumped his hips gently, a sigh passed her lips, her eyes rolled back in her skull, and her legs wrapped tightly around him.

The Joker made slow love to her, invading her body in long luxurious strokes as she worked through the vast chasm of his mind. Old memories came forward, that long ago night when they sat on the slab at the docks. His thoughts while he watched her every minute facial tick as she leaned against him for warmth. Her lips parted as she mumbled long ago in her sleep, "We are destined to do this forever Jack," speaking the words aloud as the memory seeped into her, breathing her long ago unknown prophecy into his mouth.

They were the same words he had whispered into her hair after finding her chained to that chair the night of the Masquerade; his eternal pact with her. The knowledge filled her with a cold dread that swirled with a horrible anticipation… it made her want to laugh and scream at the same time. She pressed deeper into his mind as lips found her nipple and tugged at the straining peak. Her one free hand fisted in his green hair, holding him to her as that slow decadent pulse continued between her legs.

His serpents tongue was at her scars and scratches, lapping and licking as he was overly careful, unusually tender with her. Even with her knife arm outstretched and restrained she pressed against his flesh, eager to feel the slick heat… to be covered in the wonderful carnal scent of him.

She was completely immersed in his psyche, felt him drawing her deeper into the utter darkness and she went willingly. Crying out at his elation, shuddering beneath him as his thrusts became more exacting, heating her pulsing core. When she was at the center of his mind, the ultimate precipice of everything and nothing she let the storm move around her as her lips found his, tasting him as she showed him the abiding love she had for him before he left her years ago. Let him relish the adoration, the trepidation, the ecstasy of their short time together and heard him groan and lose himself in her ability to feel.

Memories of her labor and instant love for the child they created, the hopelessness and heartbreak when she found another in his cell, how she grieved when she sent Curtis away with her child … not knowing if or when she would hold her daughter again, the pain at facing him that first time in Blüdhaven… the deep abiding need to rip him to pieces… to make him hurt as much as he'd hurt her.

His body slowed its movement and he lifted his head to look in her eyes. It was there, the look he only had for her. When he had her attention, had her icy blue eyes lock on his, he smiled softly and rolled his hips, giving her pleasure to distract her from her persistent heartache. The nails of his free hand lightly scratched, sending little tingles as they passed over her breasts and belly, soothing and electrifying her skin.

Locked eye to eye he felt her sorrow recede and desire and power take its place. He was doing things to her mind and its effect on her body was profound. She clenched around him, aching with need, her little bud hard as a rock as he brushed his groin against it. From her toes to her fingertips all there was left was physical pleasure, nothing else existed for her, nothing else mattered. The whirlwind of his psyche as it surged blasted away any remaining thought until they both were nothingness… a void.

Her nails clawed his back as she became the demon fighting to achieve utter bliss, marking and hurting him as she urged him to take her. Her reaction and the force of her claim in his mind pushed him past restraint. Jack gripped her thighs and released the hand that held her wrist to spread her wide and gratify her with pleasure. A full body tremor moved under the Joker's skin and he shook like a dog, grunting as with no understandable rhythm he rammed her with his cock. Arching beneath him a smile spread her lips as she called out his name and felt herself blasted apart in her climax, infinite and godlike. He began to spurt inside her, thrust to the hilt as a low animal whine passed from his nose. Jerking and caught in a breathy growl he filled her with his essence and found one small moment of chaotic perfection.

"I love you Jack," Esther breathed as her mind flared and seized in his. The old knife flashed and she struck. The worn blade stabbed savagely, buried deep into his heart. She tore it out. His body lurched and wide black eyes looked into hers, jaw agape as he stared in disbelief. "But I will always love her more."

Her hand was in his hair, holding him up as he sputtered and his heart blood gushed between their joined bodies. Her lips went to his and, still in his mind, filled him with her love and beautiful memories they shared. Esther kissed him with tenderness. Jack did not try to speak but between slowing panting breaths he did press his mouth to her lips. When his jaw fell slack Esther drew his last breath inside her body and held him until he was gone.

* * *

Cassandra was wrapped around her, her sleepy little face pressed to Esther's blood and paint smeared neck. The elevator dinged and she walked into the lobby of the Wayne foundation building where Thomas and Melvin had been ordered to stand guard.

She looked like hell. The Joker's blood was all over her skin, matted into her hair, and her eyes looked haunted, victorious, and sorrowful. She was wearing his overcoat, the purple fabric highlighting the fading sickly bruises on her face. One look at her and Melvin rushed to the elevator, running to his god in a panic to see what she had done.

"Thomas," Esther greeted him with a nod. "Blow this building as soon as possible. Make sure it is completely obliterated." She met his wide brown eyes and offered a sad smile. "Afterward, if you wish it, you can come with me."

He simply nodded, his black hair bobbing around his large eyes. Reaching out a bloodstained hand she brushed his cheek and showed him where to find her family when he was ready.

The sun was beginning to rise as she made her way out to the silent streets. The brotherhood had been called back to City Hall making her path a simple one. When she reached the underground Curtis rushed forward and took Cassandra in his arms the instant he saw her. The General went to his leader and helped her, recognizing the signs of despair as she sagged.

"Whatever you did, set it aside. You still have work to do." It was gruff and spoken harshly but the General's words made her snort and twisted the corner of her lips.

She watched as the muscled dark giant held Cassandra to him, murmuring as the little one clutched him tightly around the neck. That was the love of a father, that was what her daughter deserved… not chaos and its seduction. It took Curtis a minute to realize he had taken the girl from her mother and when his eyes found Esther's he nodded an apology. She nodded back showing her approval.

Brick red fingertips spread the purple overcoat wide and slid it from her shoulders. Jack's knife had been tucked into the side pocket next to the stolen pocket watch, her treasures to remember him by. Whatever evil he was he had also been dedicated in his twisted way and despite everything… she had loved him. Carefully folding the fabric she set it on her bed and began to arm herself.

"You should wash the paint from your face Nyssa," Curtis's deep voice was laced with concern, watching her move like a robot, recognizing what she had done to secure her child.

He set Cassandra down and picked up a rag and a bottle of water. He bathed the blood, the paint, and the unmentioned trail of tears from her scabbed skin as she stood still, eyes closed. Her mind filled with the mayhem that was about to take place above ground. David Cain was correct; all feelings must be set aside so she could fulfill her duty. It was time.

* * *

The air was still above ground, no breeze moved through her blood crusted hair as Esther walked out in the open. The effects of the morphine were long gone and the pain of her injuries, coupled with the joint hitching cold, made movement difficult. After finding her bike she zipped through the streets toward the battle ground. The city's free police were already marching in the low morning light, half-starved and many armed only with nightsticks… Esther watched them as they organized, until her eyes lit on Batman, armored in all his glory.

Many were afraid, desperate, but full of hope now that the city's hero had returned to them. From the minds of those nearest Esther could sense that they were aware they had little time before Gotham was vaporized, that it was now or never.

Her body was in no shape for battle but she had only one target and would make sure that as Bruce served his purpose she would find a way to reach Talia… and kill the bitch. With her stolen radio at her hip Esther road from shadow to shadow as she followed the cops, listening quietly to the League radio chatter the entire way. Bane had fortified City Hall… A line of her brothers, armed and blended with Tejan's militia of released prisoners and the more foolish Gothamites who preferred anarchy waited, watching the lackadaisical parade of Gotham's finest slowly swell nearer.

Smiling softly Esther looked to the outsiders in her family's ranks, the released prisoners and the dark hearted free men who joined for power, knowing that Fate would subdue and punish… they were lambs for the slaughter, nothing but shields for the League of Shadows and they would be punished.

After scanning the waiting front lines it was clear there were far less of her brother's there then in the city and Esther knew Tejan had already instigated his orders. The insurrection had quietly begun.

* * *

Bane walked out to survey the line off approaching police with Barsad steadfast at his side. They were outnumbered but he had heavy weaponry, skilled soldiers… and nothing to lose. The bomb was going to detonate in less than an hour no matter what happened on the streets of Gotham. At his order two tumblers pulled forward and raised their cannons toward the silently approaching crowd.

"DISPERSE. DISPERSE OR BE FIRED UPON," echoed loudly from the tanks.

Eerie silence settled, the air was still… even so Gotham's police timidly continued their death march.

Hollow Bane looked on and decided that he would spend his final minutes of life with only thing he had left, his brooding child. Dismissing the pathetic attempt at rebellion he commanded Barsad as he turned to leave, "Open fire." A few blasts of the cannon and they would be blown apart, many would flee and the rest would be killed by his brothers before the bomb obliterated the hated city.

Barsad raised his arm in signal to the men. Out of nowhere Batman's aircraft descended, fired at the cannons, destroying the offensive ability of the tumblers quickly before he flew out of view. Bane spun around, eyes wide and burning. What had been a frightened crowd of men and women dressed in filthy blue became an incited mob of pissed off warriors who charged, cheering their hero.

Recognizing the sounds of hope, wrath seized the masked giant. If he could not have hope then no one could. His army began to fire, rushing forward in formation as the line of screaming police ran in wave after bloody wave to die in the bullet spray. The cops never stopped running, leaping over the fallen and crashing like a tsunami against the oncoming mercenaries and soldiers. Gotham's brave had arrived and the streets filled with the sounds of combat, grunts of fighting men, and the pained screams of the dying.

War… The two opposing sides clashed and invaded as close combat began. Stepping from the colonnade with Barsad fast at his side Bane marched down the stairs raging. He brutally head butted the first man who dared to stand in his way, bodily grab another and simply tossed him aside like garbage before reaching for his coat and quickly stripping it from his body.

Those who came, who tried to surround, found quickly that Bane was no match for a mob. Fists and elbows broke the bones of men, knees cracked ribs. He tore and grunted, eyes blazing somewhere between fury and frenzy, lost in complete carnage as he waited for the one man Nyssa said would come for him, the one man worthy of his rage.

Turning through the smoke and gunfire he found the true enemy, his final victory before the city was a burst of flames. Batman was there for him and the nothingness in Bane's chest filled with one simple motivation. He was going to enjoy killing Bruce Wayne with his bare hands. Eyes locked they fought though the crowd that separated them until they were alone, surrounded by a sea of battle. The way Batman approached, slow and certain… lightly winded and dark eyes on the border of bloodlust made Bane smile darkly under the mask, inhaling a deep suck of medicated breath in preparation.

Eyes crinkled in malicious mockery Bane taunted, "So you came back to die with your city."

"No," It was that same low growl he recalled from the underground. "I came back to stop you."

NO ONE WOULD STOP HIM. He had one purpose left… only one thing he could let his mind embrace. Bane swung his fist with enough force to kill a man only to find Bruce use a move out of his range of expertise… a new style, the Teacher's style… and deflected the blow then raised his joined fists and knocked Bane's head back.

This was not the same man he fought before. The Pit was built to crush the soul… to fracture any strength… and this man was greater than he was before Bane dropped him into hell. Grunting the true battle began. Each move was full force, nothing held back, and both made painful contact. Bruce was stronger, faster, had greater technique but Bane was still physically superior.

A right hook hit Bruce in the ribs, with a grunt he fell, bent, only to have Bane's foot ram him in the gut, shoving him back against the steps of City Hall. Moving quickly, ignoring the pain as Esther had taught him Bruce was again on his feet with fists raised in defense before his face.

Eyes blazing under a tightly drawn brows Bane climbed steadily toward his prey, breathing in long pulls of medicated air, losing all feeling in his body but the throbbing need to rip one last man apart. Powerful in their strength Bane's fists sliced through the air again and again. Employing a slew of advanced movement Bruce redirected the blows until at length the two men were caught in a standing hold.

Teeth clenched together and lips pulled back in a snarl Batman threw a jab that was instantly caught in Bane's fist as the man filled the air with the sounds of mechanical breaths. The grey eyes flared, as they met Bruce's determined expression. He was stronger, grunting and yelling and they were both caught, each straining as they moved to dislodge the other. Bane was still stronger, flexing, muscles stretching the fabric of his shirt he slowly forced Bruce's fist aside… and fell into the man's trap.

Redirecting all that gathered energy Batman curved his arm and smashed his fist against the mask. Fists, gauntlet, elbows all focused on one target, all needing to break what the giant needed to be invincible. Flowing with the movement of his adversary's attack Bane circled his head and rammed his skull into Batman's chest, forcing him back as he snorted and stampeded forward like a beast. A cop engaged in his own battle came between them. One meaty hand grabbed and tossed the interference down the steps, Bane never stopping his prowl toward the caped crusader.

A dark malicious smirk lit Bane's face, it was clear Batman was tiring, that he felt pain. Bane felt nothing… Throwing a jab Bruce blocked Bane's attack and continued his strategy, hitting the mask with an elbow until one of the blades of his gauntlet caught and tore two tubes away.

It was the first time Batman had heard Bane make a sound bedside a breath or grunt in battle. A noise of alarm partnered with wide shocked eyes as thick fingers came up to assess the damage… Instant pain moved into the giant's body. Trying to focus Bane knocked Batman aside reached for the tubes. The black cape move forward and Bane grabbed Bruce's waist, tossing the man away to fix the damage before more medicine hissed out of the mask… before he was defeated by a lesser man.

Fumbling with the tubs that would not reattach Bane panted, trying to suck in as much medicated air as he could before it all escaped. Once again Batman was back, throwing punches. Between the pain and the adrenalin, Bane snapped, unleashing his full strength. Bursting forward he held Bruce against a column and smashed rapid body shots against his ribs, then Batman slipped away and Bane's fists connected with the pillar, pulverizing the concrete into chunks of dust before growling as he turned. Wide blazing eyes met dark blue rimmed in black as he continued to strike. Bruce moved back, quickly darting from his ferocious blows until one massive right hook caught Bane's face, jarring him and reminding him of pain. Another blow landed, then another… A foot found his gut and Batman shoved Bane back through the glass doors of City Hall as the last of the analgesic left the giant's system and Bane was reduced to a twitching mass on the floor.

After a jarring kick to the ribs sent Bane flying further back into the room a League soldier rushed forward with a shotgun in hand but was disarmed by Batman before he could fire. In his frenzy Bruce looked to find Miranda and thanked god she was here and safe. Free now of the guard who held her captive Bruce tossed her the weapon and growled, "Cover the doors."

Still on the ground, helpless as his body seized he watched his child walk away from him… leave him… to stand near the doors and look at her protector with a sadistic gleam in her eyes. Bruce kicked Bane again, rolling him back as he screamed in his face, demanding the trigger over and over.

Why was Talia not stopping this? Hands lifted him and contorted Bane's ruined spine as piercing stabs of excruciating pain shot through his back. He was turned to face his assailant, Batman's face inches from his own.

"Where the trigger? WHERE IS IT?"

Talia simply watched with those cold calculating blue eyes. Dazed Bane tried to think, to reason out what was happening but another fist struck his face, knocking his head back. More medicine hissed out to the mask and instinctively his fingers tried weakly to reach for the hanging tubes, only to be knocked aside over and over until Bane crumpled to the ground, unable to move. Deep in his psyche past all the pain there was one comfort he sought, he longed for Nyssa…

Talia watched, savoring Bane's punishment… her guardian had betrayed her but she was prepared to be forgiving. Bane would die with honor in the fire, not a mindless twitching heap. Stepping slowly toward the men, silent as a shadow she watched her protector look with pain filled eyes on his tormentor, watched his mind fight to work through the agony ripping through his body.

The low grating threat of death came from the city's hero, "Tell me where the trigger is. Then… you have my permission to die." Batman meant every word as he though over what Esther Cain had whispered to him in the dark years ago. Some men need to die.

"I broke you…" Bane could barely form the words. "How have you come back?"

"You think you're the only one who could learn the strength to escape?" Batman's low vibration of voice was full of rancor and threat. "Where is the trigger?"

Confused Bane slightly shook his head, the pain overwhelming him as he struggled to find speech. "But I never escaped…"

Something in the air was wrong. Bruce lowered his brows and spoke the legend, perplexed and unsettled. "But the child? The child of Ra's al Ghul made the climb."

Bane could see Talia but would not dart grey eyes her direction to betray her approach. Talia had finally come to deliver him from misery, had come to save him.

Impassive she pulled out a blade, one they had taken from Nyssa, and spoke. "But he's not the child of Ra's al Ghul." Her hand struck, jamming the switchblade between Batman's ribs and the unfeeling expression she had leveled at Bane came alive when her face darted toward Bruce. Batman gasped, several pained noises escaping his lips as he turned and grabbed her shoulder, shocked beyond speech. Victory blazed in her eyes as a hint of a smile played on her lips while she enlightened him to the truth. "I am!"

Bane watched, as she pulled the detonator out of her pocket and armed it, taunting her prey, "And though I'm not ordinary… I am a citizen."

Bruce made a weak grab for the detonator but she easily moved it out of his reach, holding his eyes in her wide china blue glare, mocking him with every fiber of her being.

He could not believe it. "Miranda?" Beyond stunned he lost the low grate of Batman's tone and Bruce Wayne's true voice came forward. "Why?"

Derision laced her voice. "Talia," the smile fell and corruption filled her features. "My mother named me Talia before she was killed. The way I would have been killed if not for my protector," Her face softened and she looked at the man who had always served her. "Bane."

Bane's body could not move; all he could do was watch her as she smiled at him… the same smile he had seen since she was only a baby. Under the mask his lips twitched trying to smile back… but he could not. Slender fingers holding the armed detonator reached for the disconnected tubes and as she told Bruce their story Talia began to remedy the damage to his mask.

Her voice was like a soft song. "I climbed out of the Pit. I found my father."

Bane's next breath contained a hint of the familiar scent of his drugs, struggling to breathe as deeply as possible, eyes looking down at the ground he waited for his strength to return.

"And brought him back to exact terrible vengeance. But by that time the prisoners and doctor had done their work to my friend… My protector." Soft, she spoke so softly that Bane felt soothed, he watched his girl, his eyes full of love.

"The League took us in, trained us… But my father could not accept Bane. He saw only a monster whose very existence was a reminder of the hell he left his wife to die in."

Something was very wrong. Once the all too familiar tale of woe was shared Bane was no longer there. The visions Esther had planted… the unpaid Tithe… burst forward. Bane was in the monastery in Nepal, a silent spectator as a war between father and daughter took place. He watched in horror as the two alternate sides of Nyssa's vision played out before him. Watched the child he had cared for reject the Demon Head when her father gently told her another had been chosen as his heir… that she was meant for other things in the family. The abject revulsion and hate on Talia's face as she renounced Henri Ducard for his betrayal were the very evil eyes that had tortured Bane's dreams. Teenage Talia railed at Ra's al Ghul for choosing another over his own blood and demanded Bane be given to her, claimed him as if he were a pet and not a living breathing man… a man who had always loved her.

_"I renounce you father, I renounce your pathetic League of Shadows. The very sight of you sickens me and always has. I have hated you from the moment my mother spoke your name and I will hate you until my last breath. You are a curse to me, an abomination, and pathetic." _

_The Demon Head was losing his cool as he took in the storm of insults his child spat at him. "If you cannot accept your place then you do not understand your true duty."_

_"You are unworthy of me, beneath me in every way. I will leave this very night with Bane as my first follower! I will raise an army beyond your imagining and crush you to dust."_

_"Take your dog and be gone from my sight!" Henri Ducard stormed away to collect Talia's pet. _

_Her voice was acid as she screamed at his back. "May you burn in hell!"_

Every evil word the phantom Talia spoke chipped away at his soul and Bane could feel a tear run slowly from his eyes. His heart fell to pieces as he stared into china blue eyes and saw what she really was.

"He excommunicated Bane from the League of Shadows," that soft feminine voice continued her story to Batman.

Bane could never forget being tossed out in the snow by Ra's al Ghul, confused and degraded before his family. The way Talia had rushed to him, as if to comfort him and took him by the arm. She had let him think it had all been his fault, had allowed him to bear that grief and shame… believed she followed because she loved him… yet Talia was the reason he had been excommunicated. She had let him believe for years that he had been rejected by the only family he had ever known. Let him think the man he respected thought him to be less than human… Had tied herself to him as his savior to assure he never left her, made him her perfect servant... a slave. Had fostered distrust and hate toward Ra's al Ghul that the man had never deserved… And now Bane could see the horrendous truth. A lifetime of her evil doings coming to light without the mask of justification he had always used to lie to himself about his child's actions. She was incapable of proper human emotion. Talia was broken, had always been broken… and there was nothing he could ever have done to fix her.

More tears began to slowly leak from his eyes as he realized just what had been carved from his soul to pay the Tithe… just what he feared most. It was not the death of his beloved Talia… it was the fact the girl he adored had never existed. Bane was alone, unloved, used… and trapped in a hell far more horrific than the Pit. His heart full of sorrow Bane watched his child connect the last tube of his mask and suddenly his physical pain was alleviated... his soul on the other hand was full of agony.

"His only crime," She smiled softly meeting his sorrowful expression and not realizing why he eyes were so full of despair. "Was that he loved me."

And he did. He loved the ruined little girl that no longer existed. He loved the mad woman she had become… and he would always love her because regardless of everything, she was his child.

Her one truth was spoken with eyes full of adoration as she looked to her pet. "I could not forgive my father."

"Miranda," Bruce begged.

The soft smile was gone and the unflinching coldness was back as she turned to look at Bruce. "Until you murdered him…"

It didn't matter… nothing mattered. The drugs had done their work and like an automaton Bane did the only then he could. He could finish the mission and die with her. Gaining his feet he moved toward his fallen brother and collected the shotgun and some rope.

Panting, struggling to breath with the knife still between his ribs Bruce explained his past actions, "He was trying to kill millions of innocent people."

Talia started nodding as she lectured, "Innocent is a strong word to throw around Gotham Bruce. I honor my Father by finishing his work." Her finger danced on the glowing red button of the detonator, taunting and teasing Bruce as Bane began to secure him with the length of rope.

Hard glory filled Talia as she gloated. "Vengeance against the man who killed him is simply a reward for my patience." Leaning closer she cooed almost seductively as Bane continued to hog tie her prize. "You see," her eyes close in a moment of ecstasy, "It's the slow knife. The knife that takes its time. The knife that waits yeeears without forgetting, that slips quietly between the bones," She leaned closer and twisted the blade jammed in Bruce's ribs with a rush of pleasure. "That's the knife that cuts deepest."

Panicked Bruce watched her thumb move to the button and begged, "Please."

She depressed the glowing red button with a cocky little expression on her face.

Silence… nothing.

Talia's face fell and pure aggravation filled her features. This detonator had been tested, it worked… why had it failed?

Despite the knife at his ribs Bruce drew in a deep breath of relief. Commissioner Gordon had done his part. Batman got in his own panting taunt before inevitable death came for him. "Maybe the knife was too slow."

Barsad rushed in, his eyes flew to Bane… he had been looking for him everywhere. "The truck is under attack."

It was a simple answer. "Gordon." Talia smirked almost amused. "You gave him a way to block my signal. No matter." Tightening her fingers around the hilt as if choking the life from him Talia leaned in close to witness his agony, to smell his sweat, before she ripped the blade out. "He's bought Gotham eleven minutes."

The pained grimace that distorted Bruce's features brought her warm almost sexual pleasure. Standing she faced Barsad and ordered, "Prepare a convoy. We must secure the bomb until it detonates." Hard eyes lock on Bruce she breathed deep before looking up at Bane. "Don't kill him. I want him to feel the heat." That wicked smirk came back as she gazed back to Batman, to her one time lover's dark blue eyes, "Feel the fire of twelve million souls… you failed."

Soft fingertips stretched forward as she had done since the first days of the mask. Landing softly on the recently repaired tubes she met his eyes, showed him her forgiveness in one long look as he just stared… dead inside.

"Goodbye my friend."

Bane could not speak as he watched her go for the last time… Balance's Tithe was far more horrific than anything he could have possibly imagined.

Once out the door Barsad followed Talia, escorting her to the closest Tumbler. She walked through the crossfire without flinching, hard hearted in her vendetta. The cold steal of the Tumbler was solid under her hand as Barsad boosted her inside, then his hands were gone. She did not look back but heard his pained groan as he fell behind her.

* * *

Flipping up the collar of her coat Esther watched the battle, occasionally shooting any mercenary who edged to close. Fortunately the streets were full of smoke and screams, covering her actions as she watched the end game play out.

Upon arrival she had seen the last desperate punches thrown between Bruce and Bane, witnessed the destruction of the mask. Watched Bruce kicked Bane through the glass doors of City Hall in defeat… and sensed the culmination of the Tithe approaching. Whatever Bane's destiny… he would at long last see the truth. He would have all his illusions stripped away to find the woman he loved, his child, was nothing but a monster. She pitied him but would not ease his burden… it was as she whispered to Tejan that night in the museum. Bane's fate was out of her hands.

Talia was there, Esther could smell it in the air, but she was hiding… keeping her manicured hands clean. Gritting her teeth she watched through the scope of her rifle and saw the corpse herself walk past the shattered glass doors and emerge with Barsad behind her. Sighting her Esther took a calming breath and felt the soft smile tug at the corner of her mouth. Chasing prey was always thoroughly satisfying.

Fate's urge made Esther's gun swerve left to find Deputy Commissioner Foley raise his firearm at Barsad. Without hesitating Esther pulled the trigger, emptying half a dozen rounds into the man before he could kill her friend. She looked back at the Tumbler carrying her prey away and found Barsad on the ground, clutching his leg and tying a tourniquet… with her league scarf. The cop had shot him after all but that wound was manageable and Esther had helped him as much as she could.

A pulse passed through the air, enlivening Esther as she recognized that Fate was smiling upon her, now was the time to complete her work. The radio at her side came to her lips. Her true family would hear her call and many deserving would die no matter what was commanded but this was what Fate demanded and she was its faithful mistress.

"My dear brothers," she spoke clearly into their airwaves, "Balance is at hand and our work today is finished. Abandon the battle then move like a shadow to our hall. No more police are to die unless they stand in the way of saving your brothers. Mercenaries and prisoners you may kill. All who are worthy will be accepted into the true family. That is Fate's decree and the orders of your Oracle."

Before she had even finished the speech the tide below her changed and cops started to gape as the men they fought simply turned on each other. Absolute mayhem broke out as the League of Shadow's began to divide. Tejan, bearing her sword and authority, appeared from the shadows with his chosen army behind him. They moved through carnage collecting initiated solders or executing those who did not comply in a wave of fast moving retribution. The police did not know the difference between the mercenaries, freed prisoners, and trained soldiers and remained fighting those who were left in the wake of the wave of murder, the smoke concealing the truth from Gotham.

Talia's convoy was already gone and Esther looked up as she revved her bike to find Tejan order the General and his son to attend Barsad and watched as they helped her dearest friend gain his feet. It was time to go. Her work was not yet done and she had faith Bruce would finish his.

The engine between her legs roared to life and Esther left it to Tejan, trusting him to follow her orders and moved in hot pursuit toward Talia. It was time for the woman to pay the price. Right as she edged up near enough to grab the tumbler Esther's mind filled with fast rushing water and the worried face of Lucius Fox.

"God damn it!" She cursed the air and felt Fate's compulsion tug her away.

* * *

Batman was wrapped securely in the long black rope, kneeling before Bane and praying Gordon and Fox would be successful in reattaching the bomb.

"Before you perish Bruce Wayne I want to know... Esther Cain," It was spoken in the tone one speaks to a friend, jovial and friendly, the lyrical quality of his question conversational. "Tell me. Did she assist you, train you, bring you back to Gotham?"

"Yes." Bruce managed between pants of pained breath, grunting a response. "She needed a champion."

"She told me what she did to your mind, cruelly twisted your memories. Confessed that it was her actions that caused your suffering," Bane growled yanking the rope tighter as he tried to wrap his mind around it. "Assured I placed you in the Pit to be tormented."

"Esther knows my heart, knows that like her I would also pay any price to save this city. If seven years of pain was necessary I would pay it tenfold… and she has suffered too… perhaps even more greatly than I." Bruce wheezed and squinted his eyes briefly shut. "She is still out there fighting for Gotham and that is why you will fail Bane."

Bane growled then caught his breath to look back to his captive. "You must be aware she has killed thousands of your precious Gothamites, she is not exactly the angel you describe. It is clear to me that she may know your heart but you do not know hers…" Bane took an extended breath then asked, "Do you still love her knowing what she has done?"

Whatever Esther had done had been done for one purpose. "I will always love her."

"And I will always love her more." Bane said it with true sincerity. He felt the last fragment of his soul turn to dust. There was one last thing to do before he fell into utter darkness… he had to destroy the man who dared to love his mate, the man she'd fashioned into her champion instead of him. "We both know that I have to kill you now." the placid look on his face shifted to fury as a massive leg swept Bruce's bent legs from under him. Raising the shotgun to Batman's face Bane roared, "You'll just have to imagine the fire."

His finger was on the trigger primed to squeeze when the blast sounded and sudden pain filled his torso. Bane felt his body slide across the smooth floor, felt his ribs break despite the thick metal armor. Everything went black as Bane welcomed oblivion.

"About the whole no guns thing," Selina panted from across the room. "I'm not sure I feel as strongly about it as you do."

* * *

As the two known faces approached Barsad snarled, showing his teeth as he clutched his thigh.

"Quite yourself boy!" The General growled. "We are here because she ordered it."

After a snort of breath the old man's hands yanked Barsad from the ground.

"Then you know that I am bidden to finish my task," Barsad growled as he found his footing and ignored the pain in his leg.

"Do what you must boy."

Throwing his arm around the younger of the excommunicated men Barsad ordered them to follow him inside just as Batman's bike burst from the building with two familiar figures on the back.

"Move!" Barsad barked when his companions froze at the odd sight.

Limping he left the support of the man and saw Bane's prone on the floor far across the room surrounded by blood and rubble. Rushing forward he forgot the wound in his leg, found his strength, and went to kneel by his longtime friend.

"Bane?" Barsad called to him as he looked for injuries around the pulverized armor.

Bane was motionless, non-responsive, as Barsad assessed the damage. His fingers sought out a pulse and felt it unsteady but there. Whatever had struck him had scraped a black jagged mare into the front of this steel vest before passing and blowing up a far wall. A small missile from the look of the damage to the wall. Bane was exceedingly lucky the rocket had slipped over the metal of his armor to detonate past him and not right in his gut.

A scurry of noise and a growl filled with hate preceded the General, scooping up the discarded shotgun to point it with rage at Bane's face.

"NO! That is not what she commanded!" Barsad yelled pushing the gun away.

"This man must pay for his crimes!" David Cain growled through sneering lips.

"It is not your place to pass judgment. You are not the Oracle or Ra's al Ghul. Obey her orders or be cast once again in the Pit."

The general roared and stepped back full of fury... but complied.

"Help me lift him," Barsad ordered with a threatening sneer should the old man open his mouth again. He had promised to stay by Bane's side no matter what and now that they had been called he could not go to her without him… and Barsad would stand at her side if he had to carry the giant through Gotham himself.

* * *

The bike purred between her sore thighs as Esther rocked toward her calling. Lucius Fox needed to be saved. Near the waterfront she cut the engine and looked for the small sliver of concrete she had seen in her mind. The ground beneath her rumbled and the closer she got to the hidden emergency exit of the reactor the more it shook. Already she could hear the water, the exagerated trembling of the ground at the chamber under her feet began to flood. Her eyes caught an odd angle in the concrete and kneeling she hooked her fingers, pulling up the slab to find Lucius Fox, arms tightly wrapped around a metal ladder as water surge around his body.

"LUCIUS!" Esther yelled reaching down a hand. "Take my hand!"

It was as if he were looking at a ghost, old eyes wide and jaw slack he extended his arm. Hand grasped firmly in hers she wrenched her body and pulled with all her strength, yanking him up through the current. When his torso was above the manhole he bent over and she dragged him on the pavement, collapsing backward when it was done, panting and in pain.

"Ms. Cain." Lucius gasped watching her struggling to sit up.

"Good morning Mr. Fox," She breathed to the sky, closing her eyes at the harsh white light that glared from the snow swollen clouds.

He looked at her in horror, explaining with a concern chocked voice, "With the reactor flooded there is no way to stop the bomb."

Esther offered a dark caustic laugh. "Have faith my friend." Flipping wet snarled hair over her head she struggled to stand and hobbled toward her bike.

"Where are you going?" He called after her.

Quickly glancing over her shoulder she smiled, trying to hide her broken teeth. "To end this nightmare."

The nearby echo of multiple explosions caught her attention and jumping back on her bike she sped toward the loud noise, leaving the worried old gentleman behind. Riding at full speed through the abandoned streets it took no time at all to reach her destiny. Dropping the bike she ran through the shadows to watch with wide hungry eyes as the bomb truck swerved on the overpass above her and fell between the concrete path, barreling head first toward the ground with Talia at the wheel. Fate had not forgotten Esther… she was going to gain her reward.

Sound of the metal connecting with the road, the hum and whine of bending steel… it was perfect music. The image of Talia's body bounding as it slammed into the steering wheel on impact made the Demon smile. One long pull of cold air filled Esther's lungs as she witnessed Talia sputter and fight for breath, her body wounded… damaged. Selina Kyle flew down the exit ramp on Batman's motorcycle in pursuit and Bruce Wayne descended in his ugly aircraft seconds later.

From the shadows Esther watched the back of the truck burst open as Commissioner Gordon, clutching a broken arm, leapt from the truck and ran toward Batman. "Give me a hand! We can get a cable on it!"

When Gordon reached the gaping driver's side door and found Miranda Tate at the wheel he froze. Her body was crumpled and clearly much of her was badly injured from the impact.

Talia began to speak in little pained bursts of soft sound, smiling as madness radiated from her, "Fox showed me how to operate the reactor, including the emergency flood. There is no way to stop this bomb. Prepare yourselves..." Small pants fell between her words as the life drained from her eyes. "My father's work is done." One last gasp and Miranda's body sagged pathetically.

Even from the distance Esther rolled her eyes at the horrible acting.

Through it all Bruce had not lost his focus as Gordon and Selina had done, going to his flying cockroach he had already secured a cable to the bomb. For one hint of a moment Gordon lost his faith then looking to the right he saw the flash of a black cape and realized that Batman had not lost hope. Gordon rushed over to help him as Esther watched her noble friend prepare himself to face the fire. Bruce Wayne, the envoy of Order was going to carry the bomb over the waters and die so that millions could live. Esther wanted to kiss him. Almost bitterly she watched her Kitten do it instead as Selina's thin quick arms pulled Bruce against her and she kissed him for all she was worth.

It was in Bruce's hands now as it was always meant to be.

Esther had her own work to finish. Rolling up her sleeve, stinging fingers pulled the syringe from her pocket and yanked the cap off with her teeth. Finding a vein in her forearm Esther pressed in the needle and thumbed the plunger. Bane's drugs instantly made her jolt… then vomit up everything in her stomach. She could not help but laugh when the gagging ended… all traces of her pain were gone, she was falsely whole.

As a muffled dark laughed fell from Esther's mouth Talia slipped from the truck. Selina and Gordon were distracted by the noise of Batman's ascent, bomb dangling in tow and missed the woman's escape. Talia's chestnut head merged into the nearest shadow as Esther sniffed the air and licked her lips before darting after the quickly fleeing woman. Esther knew that her body was still damaged, that she was damaging it further by moving as if her joints were not swollen and her muscles not torn… she did not care.

Once Talia was separate from the pack and the gentle sounds of lapping water against cement filled her ears Esther let her prey know just who was in her shadow. "Dear Sister!" Esther called and gave a teeth baring grin as Talia froze, panting and bleeding, to face her.

The setting could not have been more perfect. They were on her holy ground… Fate had led Talia to Esther's slab by the water. The place she had first met Ra's al Ghul… Where Natalie had been stolen from her, where knives were stabbed through her ribs, where she burned the body of her dearest friend, where Jack had held her hand through the night… where she first told the agent of Chaos that she loved him. The place every major life event seemed to circumnavigate.

They were both wounded, weak, and broken… But Esther did not feel the pain of her failing body; she felt nothing but the need to slowly peel the flesh from the bones of the woman who harmed her child. "I always thought you were a terrible actress Talia…" she stepped closer down with a nasty grin, "But that," Esther looked both disgusted and disappointed, "that was the worst fake death I have ever witnessed."

Her skin was alive with electricity and her mind deadly as glowing glacial eyes met the startled china blue. Esther walked nearer, edging like a predator toward Talia and flourished her fingers before making soft fists. "It is time to finish this."

Lips pulled back over Talia's teeth as she steadied her breathing and straightened her spine. Chuckling she eyeballed Esther's blood soaked clothing and skin. "You are half dead already. An unworthy opponent… but breaking your neck myself will bring me great pleasure Esther Cain."

"My name is Viviane but you," Esther bit her lower lip with a devious grin, "_you_ can call me Ra's al Ghul. Balance sent me to destroy you and so I shall. And then I will take the throne and the brotherhood will serve Fate's emissary as is their purpose, just as your father always intended." They were the words of the Demon, taunting her with their truth.

A noise slipped past Talia's lips like a screech of a banshee, "You are not my father's heir. I AM!"

"You are nothing but an echo of what could have been a great woman." Raw malice glowed as icy blue eyes settled on her nemesis. "An utter disappointment to me, to your father… and to Bane. You are hereby excommunicated from the League of Shadows and will die in shame."

Growling the brunette ran toward her and for the first time Esther got to experience the true skill of Talia Ducard. The woman preferred the strength of her legs and launched her offense with a powerful roundhouse that sailed over Esther's head as she ducked.

"You are nothing Esther Cain!" Talia taunted as the blonde moved with grace and violence.

"MY NAME IS VIVIANE!" And Esther struck, her fist landing solidly in Talia's face, breaking her nose with a sickening crunch.

As Talia's eyes teared and blood ran down her face Esther laughed at her utterly shocked expression, "I may be the Demon, I have killed countless, but I would never harm an innocent child. For trying to kill my daughter I have much in store for you… your suffering will be exceptional."

A fist connected with Esther's gut and she heaved and threw up a little bile on the sidewalk before moving back into position and wiping the gore from her chin with a grin.

"I wish I could have seen it. I would have laughed as your daughter screamed," Talia taunted. "But I will enjoy watching you die now then I will hunt the brat down and make her into something far more horrific than you!"

Turning her body to the side Esther stood tall, and became something else… she was nothing… only the movement, the perfect student of the Teacher's darkest arts. They continued their combat, spinning as the quickness of their limbs finished the forms. Talia was a beautiful fighter just like the memory Esther held… but to her it was memorized choreography… not the true unadulterated dance of death.

"You do not understand the art of war," Esther breathed just as Ra's al Ghul used to say. "You are already dead and you don't even know it."

Esther's arm twisted around her adversary's and with one quick yank she painfully displaced Talia's shoulder. Her heel hooked Talia's stumbling leg and the brunette fell awkwardly to the cold cement. Before she could bounce back Esther took Talia by the chestnut hair and dragged her to the slab. One powerful slam and Esther knocked out three of the woman's teeth on the very piece of concrete where Natalie's body burned long ago.

Stunned, eyes rolling back into her skull Talia was dropped to the ground. Towering over her crumpled form Esther waited for the once pretty woman to find herself in the pain. Reaching into her pocket the Demon smiled softly, her fingers wrapping around Natalie's knife. It was warm and familiar in her hand… singing to her of victory as she flicked it open and crouched over her prey.

When it was clear that Talia's awareness was coming back, that she was in a great deal of pain Esther began. "This is from Cassandra's father." She slipped the knife into Talia's mouth and carved an upsweeping grin into one cheek as the woman bucked and screamed. Blood poured into the snarled brown hair and Esther moved to the other cheek to continue the artwork, carving slowly as she shaped a hideous Cheshire Cat grin.

"You know," it was almost conversational as Esther held her weight on the lurching sputtering woman, "The best thing about your new smile is that it is a wound that won't kill you. Just like these." Holding her victim's hand before her face Esther cut off one of Talia's fingers, an ear… all the little bits that gave the most pain until Talia's body jerked uncontrollably in choking screaming misery. Esther stabbed her here and there, laughing at the pained noise that fought past the blood gurgling in Talia's throat, mutilating with precision but never cutting deep enough to kill.

"Now sweet sister…" An evil grin spread her cracked lips. Esther leaned closer and her voice dropped to a demonic growl. "I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it."

It was fast, a quick slice below the sternum before Esther reached her bare hand into Talia's chest cavity to rip out her beating heart. With a dark laugh Esther held it before the wide china blue eyes and the grotesquely hanging jaw or her victim. It beat in her hand, spurting blood as Talia watched Esther crush it to pulp before her dying eyes… Gurgling in her throat the woman slowly stopped twitching and death left her laying hideous and deformed on the ground.

Esther looked to the skyline just as the bomb detonated in the distance, a beautiful burst of blinding white light. It was finished… They had saved Gotham and Balance had been fully restored.

Leaning back against the slab, Talia's body under one of her legs Esther panted, caught between laughter and tears, tormented and free. Her purpose had been achieved… she had succeeded in her role but there was only one last binding step. She would take the title and enter into a lifetime of slavery. And she would do her duty… as the emissary of Fate she was nothing… she was only her purpose and whatever her god chose to grant to her. Suddenly her heart no longer ached for what would never be. Ra's al Ghul was the title that had been waiting for her, the mantle and the life she was destined to lead. Accepting her true place now would complete her.

The air was still and silent as she rested against the slab. The warmth of Talia's body had begun to fade and cold rolled against her blood saturated skin. Her eyes had never left the waters, never wavered as she said a prayer for Bruce… then smiled as it was answered in a flash of vision. He lived and she would see him again.

* * *

The pulp of Talia's heart was still clutched in her hand as Esther trudged down the road amongst the stunned survivors of Gotham. The citizens were coming out of hiding as word spread that Bane had been defeated. The drugs were wearing off and a dull ache bloomed in every part of her body. She relished it, used it to focus as she moved like a rotting zombie though the masses.

The chosen brothers, the ones who heeded her call had already gathered in the vast space of the hidden ceremonial hall. When she was first seen stumbling, grim and determined, her brothers parted before her, their eyes upon her as she passed through the sea of initiates. Tejan stood at the head of the room like an immovable mountain waiting for her with his customary scowl. Her eyes found his and putting one foot ahead of the other she let her mind fall away from the pain and desolation.

When she stopped before him, blood soaked and monstrous he looked to the red pulped flesh hanging from her fist then bowed, lifting her sheathed sword for her to take. "Your sword Ra's al Ghul."

The fist at her side opened and Talia's ruined heart fell forgotten to the floor. The room before her fell to their knees as Esther reached both red stained hands forward to claim her weapon. Growing in her body she turned to face the assembly while Tejan took position behind her on the right.

When her lips parted to address her family her voice was strong, resonate, and full of pride for her brothers. "Over the centuries our brotherhood has rampaged against injustice and guided the tide of civilization. We destroy or create depending on the decree of Balance. Egypt, Rome, Xi'an, Constantinople, Paris, London… many great cities over the ages have felt our influence. Now Gotham has faced its reckoning and the world stood witness to what was done here. You are victorious brothers… Balance never intended to obliterate the infrastructure as Talia misguided you. You cannot educate the world if you destroy the student. Gotham will endure, rebuilt as we see fit and lead the world into a new era. You are heroes, worthy, and dedicated beyond measure."

She let them feel the harmony that was like softly ringing bells in the energy around her, let it flow from her like a caress over each man in the room. She sensed their awe as her brothers recognized the truth of what they had achieved, the perfect silent music of Balance.

"The usurper Talia Ducard is dead." Esther cocked her chin at the ruined heart on the floor. "I am the chosen Demon Head. I am Ra's al Ghul. I will take the throne and responsibility for the leadership of our family as Fate demands. If any would challenge my claim then step forward and met your death now." Her voice was chilling in its decree. Ever so slowly she unsheathed her sword and let her power emanate from her like a wave of searing heat.

The hall was filled with silence as her brothers continued to kneel, watching her with fervor.

Though her face was as formidable as ever her voice softened, "Rise my dear brothers and know you are loved."

The congregation stood as the doors at the end of the hall opened to reveal Barsad and his charge. Her friend walked forward, a tourniquet around his leg and eyes full of exultation at the sight of her.

The Demon Head simply cocked a grin, "Welcome Barsad."

"I have brought Bane for judgment." Barsad announced across the distance.

The General and his son supported the weight of the extremely wounded giant behind him. Across the vast space pained grey eyes moved to view her, to see the woman who was his ruination, the Oracle whose price had destroyed him, and his love.

Esther watched as the men brought Bane forward for judgment. Saw the extent of damage on his ruined armor as they approached her and her bloodthirsty sword. When they were only a few steps away Bane shrugged off the help. He could barely walk but ignoring the incredibly painful wounds he staggered, determined to close the distance toward her alone.

Barsad slipped away, allowing the mountain to stumble unassisted and move past to take the position on Esther's left. Barsad watched his longtime friend, dark blue eyes demanding nothing less than subordination to their true leader.

Bane struggled to move his bleeding mass up the row of brothers toward their mistress. Yet he continued, wounded, a hand pressed to his side as his walked with dragging steps down the path to stand in the presence of the Demon Head. Her sword was before her, waiting to kill with only a flick of the wrist. Their eyes met locked in silent communion. He knew her, saw the devastation and the suffering. She knew him, felt the ruination of his spirit, the complete debilitating suffering of the Tithe. Yet his steadfast determination was there blended in Bane's intense rage. Step by step he dragged his body toward the much smaller blood saturated female. Every part of him cried out to grab her and when he was within in reach the light briefly glinted off her blade as it came to the side of his neck.

"You have paid the Tithe and our arrangement is complete. Fate has spared you thus far and I will allow you one chance to walk your own path for the first time in your life. Bend the knee Bane." Esther commanded, almost gently though her face was impassive. "Or die."

A chopped breath went through the mask. "Did you kill her?"

Esther nodded unsmiling and reeking of death. "I did."

Bane panted standing oddly bent and in pain. His eyes went to the heart discarded at Nyssa's feet before the steel grey ran over her body, taking in her weakness and all the blood. "And that is her blood?" His voice sounded off, heavily distorted beyond just the twisting of the mask.

"And his…" The words were heartless, cold, as her spine remained straight.

He searched her hard expression. "Did… did she suffer?"

"Greatly."

A long drawn out silence spread between them. His eyes were like fire as he continued to look over her body. Her sword at his neck did not ease, but sliced him superficially as he took another small step closer. To counter his aggression his brothers raised and trained their guns on him, including Barsad as Bane slowly reached out his hand toward her.

"Bend… The… Knee…" It was the last time she would say it, her voice demonically low and full of what she truly was.

* * *

**Is this the end? No people, of course not… come on! If your mind was blown or if you hate me now let me know. Please Review!**

**One more chapter to go…**

**If you want to read more please check out my latest Lawless fanfic WANTED on my author's page.**


	39. Chapter 39

**It is almost painful for me to post this last chapter. Each moment I spent on this story was a thrill and I will miss Vengeance more than I can say. The amount of support I received over the last months is just staggering. THANK YOU to everyone who took the time to write a review, PM, or simply read a chapter. I appreciate it more than I can say.**

**Lots of love, cookies, hugs, and smooches to: PromiseMeCourage, ChidorixCixBritannia, JillyBean09, MaskOfRed, Lauren, atiketook, boca3, marulk, Doftenavhalse, Chachel, hannahhobnob, Huntress of his Heart, Velvet Red Bullet, AvalonTheLadyKiller, Macaley, TinkerbellxO, OddQuestions, and the multitude of amazing mystery guests.**

**Odd Question: If you could ask the Joker one question, and he HAD to give you an answer, what you it be? (Your answers were very amusing)**

**-"If I had the opportunity to ask him something, I would ask him what he would do with himself if Batman was killed."**

**-"WHY SO SERIOUS?" **

**-"How did you REALLY get your scars?"**

**-"What did you really feel for Esther?"**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

It was finished. Leaving Tejan with extensive orders Esther wandered away from the safety of her soldiers. Barsad was at her side, the only one she would allow near her as she walked through the darkness of her city. His fingers were in hers but she could hardly feel them past the ache in her chest. A hollow void and a strange feeling of being too full warred within her as she led him to her dock's house.

The gate swung open and the garden stood in icy splendor bathed in moonlight but she could not see it. Esther imagined she could hear Gran calling to her and silently walked the icy gravel path and entered her true home. Barsad was quite, cautious, and attentive as he scanned the tiny chilled kitchen. Releasing his fingers Esther moved sluggishly toward the stairs, her scabbed fingertips brushing the wood railing as she made the climb. The familiar creak of the bedroom door hinges sounded as the wood swung inward. Cool air was on her face… and the first drops of warm salty liquid spilled from her eyes.

Lower lip trembling she stepped into the austere bedroom.

"Cain?" A warm hand rested at her back to steady her when her shoulders began to shake.

It was as if he were not there. She began to remove the ruined blood stained clothing, dropping it unwanted on the floor. Barsad helped her, stripped her until she was naked in the dark. Pulling her toward the nearby bathroom he took her to be washed. The shower was hot but she did not feel it. Instead her eyes traveled over the familiar dull tile searching for smears of white, red, or black paint.

He washed her wounds, rinsing away the copious amounts of dried blood and smeared paint, drying her with the nearby towel. It smelled of _him_. Once Esther noticed the scent she brushed past Barsad and moved toward the bed, crawling under the covers to press her nose to the pillow… Jack's smell would be gone soon. When the thought hit her she began to sob so loudly her brother climbed in bed behind her and held her close in her grief.

Sequestered away from the disarray of the city Esther recovered with Barsad as the only person in attendance. Jack had left plenty of supplies affording them the luxury of solitude for two solid weeks. Barsad cooked for her, made her tea, and told funny stories. She remained silent and withdrawn the whole time. Hours each day she would stare at the red, white, and black painting he noticed hanging in her bedroom, just as she used to soak in art when they first met. It troubled and oddly soothed him to see her old behavior resurface… to know she was suffering and hated that she refused to speak. His only comfort was the rapid healing of her horrible wounds. She mended; bruises began to fade and over the days Esther's body began to recover.

When torrential rain came in place of slow falling snow it pounded hard upon the old roof, the cadence a soothing massage to settle the wildness of her mind. As Gotham was washed clean of the grey ashy sludge Esther too felt purified, redeemed, and utterly heartbroken. Even so, she began to feel something beyond the endless ache in her chest. On the morning of the fourteenth day she woke and silently slipped from her bed. In the dim morning light Esther opened her closet and pulled out her old box of treasures, running her fingers over the assorted Joker cards… it made her smile. The lid was lowered and the box hidden away again. She turned to the painting and fingered the pocket watch she had taken from Jack's clothing before noiseless footsteps made their way down the stairs.

He was there in the kitchen, her rock and her dearest friend. Barsad did not see her approach, did not see her move like a creeping shadow until she stepped into the small light cast through the nearby window.

"I am ready now." She looked Barsad dead in the eye when he looked up from the stove where he had been preparing her morning meal, surprised to hear her speak. Her tone was commanding, strong, and comfortingly formidable.

Dropping the spatula he approached and found her in the healing face. A blend of relief and joy softened his voice. "Cain…"

Her unpainted lips formed a soft smile, "I hope you always call me Cain."

Smiling lips pressed to her forehead and embraced her warmly. "I always will sister."

* * *

Even after weeks of freedom from Bane's tyranny Gotham was in disarray. Media crews invaded and constantly broadcast what they found. Many citizens were still feral, attacks were common… and the world saw true human nature at its worst and human hope at its best. A lesson was learned when news spread of the consequences of what would happen when humans were abused and neglected, just what they would do if pushed too far.

The National Guard was in force, and as before, food trucks were in constant motion throughout the city. There had been a mass exodus of citizens pouring out the only available access route to and from Gotham for days after the siege had ended. The south street tunnel had endless traffic, unstoppably by the military without causing a riot. Many of her brothers had assimilated with the masses fleeing and were out of Gotham to return to their duties abroad. Those that remained behind slipped into the role of citizen and integrated themselves seamlessly in the new infrastructure as it was developing. Her captured brothers were set free and replaced with the guilty and the evil. Any initiate who balked at the Oracle's rule had been executed. The League was hers and would be until the day she died.

In the time of her seclusion her orders had been followed with precision. All League related equipment was removed from the city or stored in places the National Guard or any searching eyes would never think to look. The Fountainhead had been wiped clean and all her things, down to any fallen eyelash, removed. Thomas had followed her orders and the Wayne Foundation building was now nothing more than a pile of wreckage. It had taken him two days to complete his mission alone but it was done and he had gone to Tejan where the large stoic man had been expecting the skinny doe eyed giggler. Curtis and Cassandra were long gone, some of the first to walk with the masses out of the South Street Tunnel to freedom. He took her to Switzerland with Esther's guards in attendance to watch over her progeny where Cassandra could safely continue her studies.

Esther Cain herself reappeared on the Gotham scene with the other wealthy hidden survivors. It was a simple transition, oozing back into Gotham with the other tortured souls where she was ignored by most and embraced by a few… most notably Lucius Fox, Annabel Forsythe, and her dear returned friend and business partner Madeline. It was Madeline she was happiest to see, her one slice of normalcy come back to the city.

Much effort was spent those first weeks carefully organizing the minds of any who spoke her name too often or tied her identity to Bane or Barsad. She became insignificant to reporters, police, FBI… anyone involved, pocketing memories and suspicion as need be.

* * *

The Tuscan air was warm as it brushed over her cheek. A sliver of sunlight heated the pale skin of her forearm where it lay across the table, his fingers entangled in hers as they stared, beaming, at one another.

She could see from his expression that he found her refurbished appearance to be slightly entertaining. As if reading his mind they both began to laugh. The broken teeth had been fixed and the damage done to her face repaired by an excellent plastic surgeon… she looked like a typical Gotham pretentious snob again.

"You look good Esther." Bruce meant every word. The damage had healed though if you looked closely you could still find lingering traces of her injuries: the line of a scar hidden here or there, the darkness in her smile. Even so she was more or less whole.

Icy blue eyes darted over the zigzag mark on his forehead and she grinned. "I actually like the scar." She gave him a playful look. "It's dashing."

They had been making casual chit chat for an hour but their time together was drawing to a close and some things needed to be said. Taking her hand from his she reached down to the bag she had prepared for him. Inside was the scroll, the photo of his parents, and his mother's pearls. "I thought you might want these. I have opened an account under your alias, Hemingford Grey… it's a ridiculous name by the way… with twenty million dollars for you to start a new life."

"You promise to help him?" Bruce was serious now, leaning forward on his arm.

"I will continue to train your successor…" She nodded face solemn and pressed a hand to his face. "Show me everything he needs to know and I will handle the rest."

It was a quick exchange and Esther wondered why he held back some information but did not press him about it. She took everything he believed he concealed, silently assuring that should Bruce choose to take up the mantle of Order again and interfere that she would always have the upper hand. He did not trust her implicitly as he had before now that he knew what she was and just what she was capable of… and she certainly did not blame him. Pulling away her hand she offered a smile and a nod. "Blake will serve now as Batman and so long as I live the League will move not destroy Gotham again."

It was what was unsaid that made his mood turn bleak. They both knew that the League of Shadows would continue their mission… That they would be responsible for terrible and great things.

Reading his silence Esther made her point. "I will lead them to justice… interfere and I would have to stand against you Bruce. Understand my position and please embrace your freedom." Her eyes were full of something he could not put his finger on as she whispered, "It is something I will never know."

"Alfred is here…" He mumbled trying to change the uncomfortable subject. "Did you bring him?"

"I did. He had a difficult time at the funeral. Tomorrow I am set to meet him for lunch at a café Arno… you will have your chance to say goodbye." Pulling out Jack's pocket watch she checked the time and began to stand from his small table.

"Bruce!" The voice behind Esther was dark as the hammer of a gun was pulled back. "Back away from her."

Selina Kyle had returned early from shopping and stood with a snarl as Esther spread her hands in submission.

"Put down the gun Selina," Bruce ordered hoping Esther would not lash out at his new lover.

The words hissed between Selina's red stained lips, "She is the Demon… Bane's personal assassin. An evil woman!"

"Put down the gun Kitten before my men on the rooftop across the way blow out your brains… I'm not here to quarrel. I am simply here to visit my old friend."

"I am not your friend," the girl snarled and Esther smirked at her feisty new confidence.

Bruce walked around the table and put his body between Esther and the gun. "She means me Selina. We have been close for many years… She is not what you believe her to be. Esther helped me save the city."

The girl's voice was desperate and frightened. "Don't believe her lies! She is a monster… you have no idea the things she has done. Step away from her."

It was getting mildly ridiculous. Esther gave Bruce a quick irritated glance that said _either you handle this or I will_ and let out a breath of relief when he stepped to Selina and took the gun from her shaking hands.

"You do not need to be afraid of me Selina Kyle," Esther turned to face her. "I am here to reward your service. You had the chance to flee but for the first time in your life you truly embraced selflessness."

Visibly bristling the brunette grit her teeth even as Bruce put a comforting arm around her. "And how will you reward me?"

"What is your wish?"

The girl looked confused, a scowl on her pretty face but felt her stomach drop as impatient icy blue eyes held her gaze. Selina meant every word as she spoke evenly, "I wish I had never met you."

Esther gave a dazzling smile and reached for her bag. Walking toward the door she paused and, still smirking at Selina, embraced Bruce, kissing his lips in a chaste farewell. "Remember what we discussed. If you ever need anything you can come to me my dear friend."

She was gone with the breeze leaving a panicking Selina with Bruce. Not ten feet from the door she heard the fiery brunette begin to argue loudly with her lover.

When the evening came Bruce returned after a long walk to calm his nerves and went to find Selina in the bathtub smiling and carefree, far more relaxed then she had been only an hour before. The window was open, curtains blowing in the wind as a sudden sense of wrongness sat in his gut. It was then he noticed his mother's pearls clasped beautifully around Selina's neck.

"Selina?"

"What darling?" She grinned, splashing him a little as she looked him over with seductive warm chocolate eyes.

The expression fell from his face. "About… my friend."

"What friend?"

"Esther Cain." He said, brows drawing together as I began to dawn on him what had transpired in his absence.

"Who's that?"

* * *

"Lot 372." The auctioneer announced as he pointed with his gavel at one of the paintings from Bruce Wayne's collection. It had taken many months to arrange but finally Wayne's assets were on auction for any person with enough money to afford them and Esther had sat with the collection of the wealthy to bid on the very painting that sat on the easel before her.

It was the flawed painting of a woman, her favorite from Wayne's Manor and one she intended to own personally. Leaning back in her tailored silk Dior dress she lifted her hand to signal intent to bid and smirked when none other than Salvatore Maroni bid against her. From the corner of her eye she could see him indolently lounging, a free man with the Dent act overturned and full of belief that the Demon and all her little friends were dust.

Bane was believed dead and Miranda Tate had been labeled the Demon by the press… she was the assassin in the eyes of the public, she was the monster... and not one person aside from her brothers had a clue that Gotham's very own boogieman still walked amongst them. When the police had found Tate's disfigured body laid out where Esther had commanded her brothers place the corpse it was rumored that the Joker himself had killed her. True to Gotham's strangeness the city now had a strange fascination for the missing clown, some even hailed him the hero.

Flashing a flawless smile at the auctioneer Esther continued to bid.

Eventually Maroni threw in the towel and Esther Cain, renowned art dealer and Gotham socialite, was the proud owner of the lovely painting. It would look beautiful hanging next to her Rembrandt and the chaotic painted that summed up her relationship with Jack. Satisfied she stood and walked out into cool spring weather. She had one more date to keep before her plane would take her back for a brief visit with Cassandra then on a month's long tour of every league base worldwide.

* * *

Watching her walk past, even from the great distance, he could see that she was much stronger, that she had not diminished but bloomed. A gentle breeze ruffled her loose hanging hair, waving it around her shoulders as the blonde slipped sunglasses up her straightened nose and smiled at that same idiot he has seen guard her for ages.

When she paused to reach into her purse he smirked as she pulled out a worn gold pocket watch, humming with a growl of satisfaction that she always carried it with her. Pursing his lips he saw her disappear again, concealed by her car's dark tinted windows.

Cracking his neck he smiled darkly at how beautiful it had been; the flawless emotions she displayed when he told her of his interest in Cassandra… before a millisecond where he almost felt regret that night months ago. Once he had recognized the Demon would sink in her teeth, harming herself if she had to to prevent his interference everything had changed. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut… was actually a little surprised at how strongly she reacted. After all, Cassandra was his too… But he was powerless to do anything less then give her what she wanted. Chaos had whispered to him as he gloried in those final perfect mad moments before she stabbed him, stabbed him good and deep… just not where she thought she had. He sure did spoil his girl… let her get away with murder, and not just any murder, his murder. Black eyes rolled in their sockets.

It was touching really how she had held him and pressed her lips to his, how flawlessly he had tugged at her thoughts, as she filled him with such sweet unknown emotion… how together they had fashioned a slightly altered moment in time, a delicate variation imperceptible to his Viviane. It was her own power he had borrowed as she left herself open, making it possible to engineer her view of that night to make it the right kind of parting to satisfy his Princess. No one could ever say the Agent of Chaos was not a romantic at heart.

He smirked, when she eventually realized what he'd done she was going to be… angry… might even need a few years to cool off. But time to them was irrelevant, they had eternity. It had never ended, would never end… ever… together they would spend countless lifetimes in their everlasting game, their ceaseless purpose, and she would always be his… that little girl in a purple nightgown surrounded in a halo of burnt hair, his demon and his love.

The tip of his tongue traced back on forth over his teeth as the edge of his lips curled in a snarl, lightly disappointed she had not glanced his way before the car had driven off... especially considering how much care he had taken with his appearance.

While she played mommy and reigned as queen over her slaves he would reset the game board. Oh it would be fun. And Gotham would give him plenty to play with in the meantime, especially that ridiculous new Batman… but he would have to train him up for a few years before the newbie would be anywhere near his old radioactive bat's caliber. It was clear the Joker would have to step aside for a time but his new persona was gonna be quite an entertaining little ride… the Red Hood… just like that red dress she wore for him the day the city fell. It would be the perfect clever alias to remake Gotham as he saw fit, to nudge her little plans about with a soft touch until it was time for them to be together again.

Laughing lowly Jack adjusted his tie and smoothed a hand over his short blonde hair before proceeding into the hall to bid on the dead flying rats junk. It would be a laugh to burn it, maybe with some people on top.

"Hello Mr. Sexton," The man at the door greeted him and gestured with a smile, "We have a seat prepared for you right this way sir."

The suave handsome businessman walked through the crowd and took a seat beside a familiar Italian just in time to hear Maroni take a call, glance at him offhandedly without a hint of recognition, and leave. It's amazing what a little makeup and an expensive custom suit can do.

* * *

Maroni could not believe his luck. It was as if a god damn guardian angel had watched over him once Gotham was liberated, Bane and his men wiped out, the Demon dead. There had been nothing he could be charged with and with the Dent act swept aside he was a free man, a free man with a lot of power and influence again thanks to his minor authority during the occupation.

An out-of-towner, someone from Seattle, had reached out to his growing organization offering a million dollars just to meet with him to discuss a possible business deal. Yes, he was a man of influence again. The restaurant the man had suggested was one of new Gotham's finest, elegant, with a chef famous the world over. Certain the businessman had nothing to offer him Maroni shrugged, he would hear him out, take his money, and move on with his day.

When the door to their private dining room was opened Maroni found a statuesque blonde staring out over the small private garden with her back to him. Adjusting his tie with a cocky smirk he stepped forward. Hearing his approach the woman turned, a warm beautiful smile on her red painted lips. Stepping forward she lifted a hand, icy blue eyes dancing in the frame of glowing blonde waves. Taking her fingers he gave her a once over, delighted that whoever he was meeting had brought the stunner with him.

The way she looked at him, the instant intrigue, made him posture arrogantly until she spoke. "You will have to forgive me for the subterfuge Maroni. I am the one who required this meeting."

She gestured to the table and they both took their seats. Confused, he watched her pour each of them a cold glass of white wine, looking amused as she did as if she had some great secret. "You see old friend, I like having you as kingpin in my city…" those eyes looked right back at him and her face held a dark deadly smile. "You never disappoint."

It couldn't be… the blood drained from his face as he took her in, imagining black lips and dark smears of wicked paint… leather, blood, and pin straight midnight hair. He was frightened. It was impossible! All Maroni could manage was to shake his head and croak out, "You're blonde…"

Esther gave him time to collect himself, did not point out that he looked about ready to have a heart attack, and after a few minutes she lifted her glass in toast offering a warm friendly smile. "I feel its time I introduce myself unmasked, so to speak. We have a long working relationship ahead of us. Though you may not know it I am the reason you walk free today. My men have watched over you, handled the police and FBI investigations, and will continue to watch over you still."

"What do you want?" He whispered fascinated with a hint of fear.

"I want you to maintain order in the underworld." Her chilling blue eyes flashed as she offered a friendly smile. "I am offering you the darker side of Gotham, but… there are rules now, limits to what I will allow from the gangsters in the city. You will bring back honor to the business, a code. Money, power, luxury, and freedom are yours so long as you observe Gotham's new standard. I desire that this city and its people thrive… you are a necessary evil and quite good at what you do."

Siting back in his chair the fear was replaced with a surge of control. Maroni smiled at her as he always had, charming and robust. "You know Dame, you're a pretty scary woman."

"That I cannot deny," she laughed, that same music he'd heard for years. Back to business she began to detail a list of commands ending with, "Marion Grange is running for Mayor. Use your influence to assure she wins. Once elected she will reappoint James Gordon as Police Commissioner. He is under my protection, you may not kill him under any circumstances." Her voice was deadly as the Demon came forward, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good." The smile was back just as the food arrived. "I knew I could count on my favorite Italian."

They ate the lavish meal, joking as they always had until at long last he was relaxed and she was ready to strike. "There is one more thing I would like to discuss." She smiled softly filled the room with calm energy. "You have a son, I am well aware he is a gifted well-educated boy." Esther sipped her wine then continued, "He is young yet but at the prime age to be instructed in the art of war, infiltration, and leadership. I'm offering your son the chance of a lifetime, an opportunity to train with the League of Shadows… a position that men covet and would kill for. When his training is complete, when he is a man, I will send him back to you educated in skills you can only imagine."

"Anthony is only fifteen…" Even Maroni had kept him out of the business, left the boy with his mother in the Palisades.

"No man, no gangster anywhere has the collection of skills we can teach your boy. He would be elite should he complete his education successfully. It is a rare opportunity but one that is optional. I will not take your child without your express permission. This is not a threat."

Arrogantly he cocked his head. "Successfully?"

"I will not lie to you… it is dangerous. Many fail and failure equals death." She was dead serious. "You have seen my soldiers… there are no better and that is only the beginning of what my men are capable of."

All Maroni could see was power, a son in the organization, his in and a foot in the door. "Where would you take him?

"Far from here. As part of his training he would be cut off from the world… but I will allow him to write to you and you may write to him as well." The sad smile that came to her lips made the next words ring melancholy. "I find letters to be valuable beyond measure."

"What do I tell his mother?" He had already decided, too quickly in Esther's opinion but it gave her what she wanted.

That was an easy one. "Boarding school, the best in the world…" She smiled, eyes twinkling with mischief… "Anthony is fifteen, only two more years before he would be leaving you for university anyway. Besides, I know Babs, she would be tickled pink to brag about Anthony's acceptance in an elite _school_… with the right motivation I'm sure you can persuade her."

"You've met my wife?"

Esther just smiled. Babs Maroni had been one of her best clients before the gangster was in lockup. "Do I have your consent?"

The mobster leaned back in his comfortable chair and looked her over. After a deep breath he nodded.

"Then it is settled. I will send a car for him Friday. You have one week to make your goodbyes." Standing she circled the table and put a hand on her old chums shoulder. "We will meet again soon my friend."

Anthony Maroni would be a full devoted brother in the League of Shadows and he would rule Gotham's darker corners after his father as a faithful initiate and subordinated to the Demon Head.

Every facet of Gotham would be shaped by her, it was Balance's turn to rule.

* * *

Once he had fallen to his knees the sentence Ra's al Ghul had given him was pure torture. She took his mask first, though he handed it over freely… knowing the agony that would follow. Bane craved it, wanted anything to stop his thoughts and grief. Anything to unsee Nyssa covered in the blood of his child… Talia's ruined heart at her feet.

Most days he could hardly remember in those first agonizing weeks as they steadily tapered off his intravenous medication, giving him only enough to make certain his body did not die from withdrawal. When deemed fit Bane endured surgery after surgery combined with cutting edge stem cell therapy as his broken nerves, cartilage, and bones began to repair themselves or be replaced with freshly grown tissue. The sharp vibrant stabs of pain had been the worst as long ruined nerve tissue was prodded and nurtured. It would have been easier had he been medicated but the doctors refused him drugs… He was already a drug addict; anything near what his body would need to control the agony would be hazardous to the regenerating cells.

While he lay in traction he mourned her… his impetuous child and the foolish dark hearted woman she had become. Bane understood that it had been Talia who sent the mob after Cassandra, Talia who caused Nyssa's torture, Talia who betrayed them all with her lies… Talia who betrayed, manipulated, and used him. But he could not bring himself to hate her, he still loved her, would always love her… and he was full of sorrow, damaged by the truth… soul crumbling from the price of the Tithe even as his body was being rebuilt.

At first he would not allow himself to think of Nyssa, afraid it would destroy his weak grasp of sanity. Then letters came, his only contact with the brotherhood outside the underground medical facility where he was confined under heavy guard. She wrote to him of life, the truths she had learned, and her own blindness. Sometimes the letters were so full of sadness he could not bring himself to read them… Sometimes they were funny, full of her old wit and facetious humor. He loved them as much as he hated them. That fine vellum and familiar penmanship its own brand of torture.

It was almost unnoticeable at first yet after long months of agony one morning he woke up and despite the constant furious ache in his back when his frail body shifted there was no sharp excruciating jolt of pain. It was that day Bane first picked up a pen. By the time he had finished his letter was practically a novel, written on cheap notepaper in a stuttering weak hand.

Seasons passed, not that he could tell buried underground in his prison, and the correspondence continued. He would write her every day… though most letters were never sent. Bane would not let her read his darker thoughts but needed to put them to paper none the less, exorcising his demons as he looked hard at his life.

It was autumn, almost a year and a half since his incarceration when the final envelope arrived. Pressed between blank pages was a familiar blue flower… it said what the letter did not: _If you can find the strength to make the climb you will be welcomed back to serve the cause until you die._

As he spun the bloom in his fingers he felt a long forgotten spark of hope. The following months of physical therapy were grueling as he rebuilt the strength of his body and his withered muscles were retrained with exacting precision. His treatment had been a success, his crumbled spine repaired, and the constant agony over.

He woke one morning to find the facility empty and the door to freedom wide open. They had left him no supplies, no money, and Bane smiled… This was his chance to walk his own path for the first time in his life… to do exactly as he pleased, to choose for himself.

It was almost shocking how quickly he made it to the base of the mountain, having crossed oceans and war torn countries to find it. The crisp breeze of the Nepalese spring ran over his face and ruffled his hair. Until his release from the bunker there had never been a time in his life he had been able to grow it out to enjoy the sensation… it felt good… as did the sun on his face. Alone in the wilderness Bane began the well-known and arduous climb. If he had waited a few weeks for the remaining snow to melt it would have been a far easier trek but Bane could not bring himself to do it. She was up there and the time had come to face her.

Step after step he found his path, never stopping until he saw the monastery in the distance. Much had been rebuilt and now it was almost the palace it had been when he first arrived in Nepal with Henri Ducard a lifetime ago. In a trance he moved forward almost running when he saw the woman in glowing red robes standing on a distant terrace, her back to him as she enjoyed the view. He blinked and she was gone, like a puff of smoke, and Bane wondered if he had only imagined it.

When he reached the main hall and threw open the doors his broad shouldered frame filled the archway while narrowed grey eyes adjusted to the shadowy quality of the place. Air rich with the smell of oil lamps and sandalwood filled his nose as he breathed deeply from his exertion. Across the hall the sun shone through the wooden lattice window behind the Demon Head's throne. The backlighting made it difficult to see her face as illumination set her gathered blonde hair and the gold at her ears, neck, and wrists to a blaze.

The room was full of men, training, working, cleaning… fulfilling their duties but Bane did not see anyone but her. Heavy steps stalked toward her as Nyssa al Ghul, Oracle and Demon Head of the League of Shadows rose from her seat. She was draped in a blood red sari, heavily embroidered with gold… decked with all the pompous decoration the brotherhood expected her to wear in this place, commanding and beautiful as she awaited his approach.

There was no pause in his movements as he went to her, not an instant of hesitation when he closed the final distance, wrapped his arms around the woman he loved, and crushed his lips to her mouth. Barsad stood by trying to hide the smirk on his bearded face as Bane simply grabbed their leader and carried her up the steps toward her private rooms, kissing her the entire way. The soldiers were motionless a few seconds longer then everyone went back to work.

* * *

Esther had been pacing all day, driving her generals to distraction as she leveled orders at the men. She turned back to Tejan. "Tell the brothers in…" She paused and Esther looked to the table, pursing her lips and slowly exhaling. A few seconds of more slow breathing and her eyes went back to the men as if nothing happened. "The brothers in Gotham that Dolores Garner is to be publically assassinated… a bullet to the head while she dines with Senator Fairchild Thursday night." She stopped again and considered her next words as her mind momentarily stretched away from the room. "I also want detailed reports from our brothers in the financial sector regarding that new tech company buying up the lots near 12th and Justice Avenue." She stopped abruptly again and the room was silent aside from the sound of her breath.

"Bring Ra's al Ghul a chair," Tejan spoke offhandedly to her nearest guard Ahmed.

"Standing is better." Esther looked into his eyes then scanned the group. "Tejan what are the reports from Morocco."

Tejan began to outline the details of troop movement. The afternoon grew dark as she continued to issue orders and debate with her trusted advisors what the next steps would be while the increasingly uncomfortable group of men did their best to ignore her sudden silences and slow breathing. Even the General Cain kept his mouth shut as the hours wore on.

She paused in speech again, closed her eyes and let the smallest of pained noises hedge from her throat. When it ended she grimaced, leaning ever so slightly against the massive conference table.

"Cain, do you want me to call him?" Barsad spoke looking at her strangely.

"No." She looked marginally amused as she glanced to her friend. "You do not understand these things Barsad… My son will not be born until sunrise. As the proxy and false face of Ra's al Ghul it is Bane's duty to stand in my place and posture as the Demon Head until I wish to make myself known to those I send him to meet. He will follow his orders and when his work is finished he will return."

Barsad was at her side and looked as if he were about to speak but a warning glare from her silenced him… but only for a moment. He bravely spoke anyway. "Bane would want to be here."

Esther laughed but another contraction began and the laugh became a muffled groan. "Actually when it really begins I seriously doubt he will. Summon Curtis, he knows what to do. And I suggest you stop pestering me, I am about to become exceptionally difficult. There is much to do and little time left before I am… distracted. You and Tejan will lead in my convalescence and I would have you both prepared to do your duty properly and as enlightened as I can possibly make you." Esther breathed when the pain once again began to subside. "Though now might be a good time for you to remove my weapons and place all sharp objects out of my reach." Thought her tone was teasing her eyes were one hundred percent serious.

Tejan sent a man for Curtis as Barsad kneeled before his leader and began to unstrap all the knives hidden under the beautifully wrapped layers of the jeweled red robes she wore. The baby moved and she pressed a hand to her round belly.

Curtis arrived and stood silent beside her, gripping her hand each time she felt a contraction and rubbing the small of her back as she worked through the pain. The meeting continued… for hours. Over that time she detailed a list of names of potential recruits who had flashed through her dreams, determined to continue building up the ranks with worthy men and women to replace what had been cut away. Aside from the adults that trained in preparation for initiation several of Gotham's street kids had been accepted into training as had the offspring of key families foolish enough to offer up their children thinking it would gain them power… unaware of how all-consuming the brotherhood was.

She spoke of random visions and rudimentary logistics… anything she felt they needed to know. At length Bane burst into the dim hall, making the oil flames dance with the gust of air and moved very quickly to her side. Where Curtis had been he took over, looked to the sweat on her brow, and watched with an intensity that bordered on panic.

Esther took his hand with a brief pained smile. "How was your meeting with Fazid?" She asked aloud but had already seeped into his thoughts as she did automatically now, linking seamlessly to see it all for herself.

Since taking the role of Ra's al Ghul Esther had grown far more otherworldly, using her gifts unapologetically on all who were near her. Even now she was touching the minds of each man in attendance, threaded to them like a spider web, communicating subtly beyond simple words. The role had saturated her to the point very few people outside of the room even remembered what she had been like before taking the red robes. Becoming the Demon Head had consumed her but Bane did his best to remind her of herself and keep her grounded in the waking world, allowed her in privacy to simply be a woman outside of the title. Laughed with her, played with her, going so far as to court her and drag her on occasion away from the brotherhood… and for that she was immensely grateful.

"He is dead." Bane's answer was for the men at the table as he knew she already grasped the facts. "His youngest son murdered him and took control of the business. It is with him that I met. He offered ten million to hire our soldiers to guard his oil refineries as a precaution should his brothers retaliate and attempt a grab for power."

Icy blue eyes went languid as she felt a visions move through her. "We will infiltrate then take over in less than six months' time with a whelp at the wheel."

Her hand tightened to the point of pain on his as she came back from the vision to the cramping discomfort of a powerful contraction. Breathing through it she held his eyes and looked positively dangerous for a moment.

Bane was stern with her, knowing it was necessary at times to curb the mistress of the house for her own good. "Conclude the meeting Nyssa and I will take you to our chambers."

"No." It was not kindly said.

Weeks ago Curtis had approached Bane and asked for private speech. As simply as possible he offered advice… having seen just how dangerous Nyssa had been laboring with Cassandra. _Don't speak unless spoken to, don't react to her screaming, hold her hand, and try to prevent her from hurting the midwives._ Bane had found the strange impertinent advice almost laughable at the time but now that he was faced with her… and the extremely uncomfortable expressions of the men she clearly refused to dismiss he had a feeling Curtis had been correct.

Following the counsel Bane shut his mouth and let her draw his warm palm to where her back ached, silently stroking in an attempt to offer the only comfort his mate would allow herself until her own duty was finished. When it came to the point she could no longer reasonably hold back the sounds of pain Esther dismissed the men like a dragon and called for the midwives. Over the long hours her screaming escalated, filling the halls, and unnerving the multitude of soldiers dwelling within. Curtis, Barsad, and Tejan shared many drinks with the giggling Thomas nearby, all grateful they were not in the room with her, each trying not to laugh at the creative strings of curses she was shouting in her labor.

As the night wore on the men grew intoxicated and shifted from apprehensive to amused as they shared Cain stories and chuckled over the latest bit of trouble devilish Cassandra had gotten in to during training. That child was hilarious, dedicated and eager to please but with a rebellious streak that only Curtis, Bane, or Nyssa could check. Already a perfect shadow she would grow to be an extremely capable infiltrator and should Cassandra choose a darker path, an assassin as deadly as her mother… though that was clearly not the avenue Esther desired for her. When the girl returned from her recent sojourn to Switzerland with the other League children they all knew a first class fit would take place once Cassandra realized she'd been sent away for the birth she was so in ecstasies over. Now with Esther screaming as she was it was clear why the mother had done it. Some things the girl was still too young for and the last thing they needed was a firebrand like Cassandra learning the foul profanities and interesting death threats her mother was snarling upstairs.

When the sun was ready to peak over the mountain Barsad quieted the group, recalling their leader's earlier words and listened with rapt attention for the forthcoming sound of a squalling infant.

Unlike her last delivery Esther was surrounded by comfort and safety. There was no imminent threat and this time the man who loved her was steadfast at her side. A trio of expert midwives Esther had hand selected had been in attendance preparing for her labor and setting up a nursery in the Nepalese Palace. They comforted her, bore her weight, and sung as the long night passed. Bane stood by. He held her hand when she demanded, backed off when she told him to go to hell, and watched her show more pain than he had ever see her display.

Again a damp cloth was smoothed over her brow and when her hand reached out Bane was there to take it. When she screamed and cried he supported her as she pushed, offering encouragement. When the first lusty cries of his son filled the cool morning air he looked up at the blood smeared infant and felt more in that moment than he ever had in his life.

He looked down to the exhausted woman staring with love at his son and felt wetness fall from his eyes down bare cheeks. He told her he loved her in every language he knew, he kissed her damp hair and cradled her, then watched in awe as his son was placed on her breast. The baby looked just like him… the same expressive grey eyes.

* * *

**And that my friends is the end of Vengeance. Writing this story has been a wonderful experience for me and I truly thank you all for reading. It has been a wild ride and I feel as if I learned a lot during the last year of the V-series. THANK YOU everyone who offered support!**

**Please Review and share your thoughts.**

**Once again follow me on FB for more info and potential teasers: facebook com Esther Cain .545 If you would like to chat, ask questions, or just swap funny Joker stories do not hesitate to reach out to me. I'm very nice, I swear. LOL**

**I will be posting a teaser of my next Gotham story in the upcoming weeks so please make sure you follow me as an author to receive updates. It will be DARK, violent and sexy... Also my Lawless Fanfic, WANTED, is out and I will be updating that regularly.**


End file.
